Fairly OddLife
by Lunaari
Summary: I'm rewritning this story. This is th original I'm keeping up for those who like it.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

part 1. Shattered.

In Dimsdale Forest.

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I fly as fast as my my wings can carry me, I dodge and weave though the wood.I'm pretty sure I was in Dimsdale I wasn't sure of was how in the world did my family get out of Abracatraz. I've been on the run,alone, for a day and a half. That's how long it's been since I've seen them. I remember the day we parted.

*A day and a half earlier.*

"Cozzie! Cozzie wake up." I hear Anti-Wanda calling me. "Yes,my dim crumpet." I moan to her. "We're not in prison any more."I hear Foop almost yell frantically. The fear in my son's voice hits me like ice water. I sit up and look around. I behold a lush forest around us."Where the duce are we? I wonder aloud. "I don know Cozzie." my wife explains "I got up to change Foop. Then foop we all was out dressed too."

I look down at my cloths. Indeed my sleeping cloths had been replaced by my everyday attire. I look up , the star shimmer though the trees against a inky blue sky. "We're on earth," I inform them. "How'd you know" My wife and child ask in unison. "Easy,the sky in Anti-Fairy world haven't been blue in ages. " I state calmly "And if we were in Fairy World the sky would be full of brute fairies looking for us.I stand ad dust myself off before adding "I questions are,how did we get here,and where can I hide the two of you."

Foop flies over to me. "I will not hide in some dank whole." He begins to rant. "I am Foop,Master of.." "This is not up for debate" I snap cutting him off. "I agree with Foop." Anti-Wanda chimes in, rushing over to hug me. "I don't want to leave you alone." I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. I can't see her face, but I know she's crying. "I know my dim dearest ,But we have no choice. You know how dangerous brute fairies are."I explain to her gently. "It would be safer for the two of you if we split up.I'm fairy enemy number 'll try to track my down before they'll come after you two.

I feel her grasp tighten around me. "But what if dey catch ya?" She asks,her voice shaken in fear." "They won't." I tell her,sounding more confident then I felt. "But wha if dey do" She insists. "They won't, I promise" I state firmly. I gently stroke her hair and add "And I promise to find you two when it's safe." I look over to Foop, who had been floating silently near by. " Foop." I call to him letting go of Anti-Wanda. I gain his attention immediately. "I need you to watch over your mother. Can you do that for me?" He nods and salutes me "You can count on me father" He flies and takes hold of her arm. "Nothing shall happen to our dim maiden on my watch."Anti-Wanda pulls him into a hug.

"Fear not mother,I'll protect you"I hear him whisper to him. I can't help be smile with pride.I look up again. The sky has gotten lighter. We had precious little time left. "Do you both have you wands?"I ask them. "Yes." They answer holding up there wands. I search my pockets and shortly find mine. "Good." I say holding up my wand."We all have them." I look at them seriously. "I want you to limit how much magic you use. It'll make it harder to track you." They nod in agreement. I look around the area. I spot what I'm looking for. "Over there." I declare pointing to a cave in the distance. They turn to look where I'm pointing. "Stay in there till I find you."

Before I can utter another word,by family rushes over and hugs me. "Be careful babeh" I hear me wife say in her sweet southern way. "We'll be waiting Father."I hear Foop sniffle out,trying to hold back his tears. I hug them tightly. "I shall see you all soon." I promise them. I give them another tight squeeze before breaking up our group hug. "It's almost dawn" I inform them. "Hurry up and hide." They nod and anti poof into the cave. I give the cave one last look. I turn away and fly off,before tears overwhelm me. "I will not get caught."I think to my self. "That's a promise."

*present day.*

I narrowly miss being hit by a magic . Those two brutes were getting to close. "Wait,two?" I think to my self. "Where's the other.." My thought are interrupted as the third one poofs in front of me. Be fore I can react,I'm hit with a magic beam that slams me into a tree. Dazed I look up to see them circle me. I hear knuckles crack. I back up into the tree.I know what they intend to do with me. After all, they weren't called brute fairies for nothing. "I'm sorry. Anti-Wanda,Foop." I think to myself. "It looks like I can't keep my promise."

The brutes glare at me menacing. "Beg for your life anti!" One orders. "I will do no such a thing." I state firmly."oh,so your mister uppity." Sneers a second. Don matter." "Tell us where your bitch and your little bastard are hiding." Another growls at me. I stand my ground. "Drop dead." I growl back meeting his hate filled glare with my own. Without warning I take a blow to the stomach. I fall to the ground gasping. Before a can recover,more pain rains down on me.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Earlier That day*

*Timmy's POV *

I sit at the kitchen table. I sip water as I pour my heart out on the page before me. I was alone, completely and utterly alone. I have been for the last three days. No "parents, no fairy family, Not even Vicky. I must be lonely,I even missed Vicky. Nega-Me was feeling as lonely as I was, Maybe more. I was used to feeling abandoned, he wasn't. Even now he sat on the floor,with his head in my lap. He was crying. I reach down and stroke his hair. I seemed to help calm him. HE seemed so broken. I felt broken. My mind drift. I think back to that fateful day,that fateful morning.

*Three days ago. 4:00Am*

"Timmy. Timmy,wake up sweety." I turn around sleepily at the sound of my mom,Wanda's voice. Sure enough she was float above me holding a sleeping dad, Cosmo was floating next to her holding their bags. "Are you leaving already?" I ask with a pout. I'm afraid so sweety" My mom answers floating down next to my. "I'm sorry, but it can't be helped." She let's me hold Poof and give me a tight hug. Dad put's the bags on my bed, and sits next to me. "Please don't be sad Timmy. It's only for two weeks." He chimes in putting a arm around me. "And you'll have fun at Cancun with your parents." "Cosmo's right sport." mom agrees giving me a smile. I look down sadly at my little brother. "I'd rather go with you guys, mom."

They both let out a sigh. "I know Timmy, but god kids aren't allowed at the god parent conference." She says sadly.I wince the words god kids.I hated those word. They reminded me,I wasn't really theirs. That I'll never really be theirs. "but I'm not just your god kid,I'm your son."I said,holding back tears. "We know sweety" Mom begin."but we can't let them know that." "Yeah,if they knew we let you call us mom and dad they'll make us go away forever"Dad adds. We sit in silence. "Wait a minute,why are you pouting?" Dad asks and me trade puzzled looks before looking at dad. "Think about it. You'll get to lounge around on the beach. Play in the sand, go swimming, and order room service." He explains. "Poof will be getting spoiled by my mom. While me and your mom get dragged to meet after boring meeeting." I had to admit he made a good point.

" I still won't have you guy's looking out for me."I point out. "But, you'll have your other parents." Mom assures me with a smile. I stare at her blankly. "Tommy!" We hear my human dad call to me. "Go back to sleep son, we don't leave till ten." Both my fairy parent stare dagger at the direction of his voice. I'm glad we made it so they could any hear my voice,even then it sounds muffled. "Riiight, one emergency wand coming up." mom says going back to our conversation. "Better make it a deluxe model." Dad correct her. "Good Idea." she agrees raising her wand. And with a poof a wand and book lands in front of me. "I looks like a normal one to me. I say picking up the wand. "This ones special Timmy" Dad explains "It's good for twenty wishes instead of ten." "And all your wishes are recorded in this journal so you can keep track." Mom adds.

"What if someone else finds the book?" I ask nervously. "No,worries." Dad says with a smile "It'll just look like a blank book to other humans. "oh," I sigh in relief. " Now we have to go honey." mom says looking at her watch. They both give me one last tight hug. I give Poof a farewell kiss and hand him to mom. Dad picks up there bag and joins mom floating over my bed. "See ya mom,see ya dad, see ya Poof." I call to them. "See you soon Timmy." They say in unison and poof out the room. I let out a soft yawn. I put the wish journal on the night stand on top of my magic sketch pad. "This might be fun." I think to myself, putting the wand under my appear next to me,and snuggles close. "I'm sure will be. I can't wait" Terry say with a yawn. I lay down in my bed.I lazily drape a arm across him. "besides." We think together "What could possibly go wrong?" we drift back to sleep.

*Flash forward 8:00Am, same day.*

I open my eyes and let them drift to my clock. "It's 8:00,time to getup" I think to terry. "Kay." He replies with a yawn. I sit up quickly in my bed. I chill runs down my spin. "What! What's wrong?" Nega-Me ask startled by my abrupt movement. "Shh." I think to him. He falls quite.  
A few minute go by."You hear that. I say aloud finally. "I don't hear anything,." he replies sounding puzzled. "Exactly." I think to him jumping out the bed."

I don't get it " He says sitting up. "Terry, I don't hear my human parent" I point out. Terry rubs his you considered they might still be in bed?" " I look at him then walks to the window. I look to the driveway and frown. I knew it the car was gone. I turn to him and motioned for him to come over. Terry walk over with a sigh. "Timmy,I'm telling you."He sighs as I step aside. Your make this into way..to big..a deal?" His voice drift off as he sees what I saw.

I watch his eye widen in shock. "Maybe one of them went to the store." He offers. I say Nothing I walk towards the bedroom door. "Timmy? He calls open it and pause. "Coming." I call back to him. "Yeah." He replies. Together we walk towards the kitchen. On the way we stop by their room. No one was there. "If ones up, it makes sense that other would be too." He say nervously. I don't know who he was trying to reassure,me or himself. From the look in his eyes it was the I say nothing. I merely take his hand, I notice it's shaking.

We proceed to the kitchen. No one was there ether."Maybe the both went to the store."He says trying to sound positive "They ditched us Terry." I snap at him without thinking. He turn and look at me. He looked both hurt and scared,I regret my harsh words. There's silence between us."No,they wouldn't do that." He states firmly. They..they just stepped out for a bit." I look at him shocked. "Terry? It's obvious.."I begin. "No!. They wouldn't leave us." He shouts,cutting me off. "Timmy,were their kid. They love us." Then it hits me. He was the part of me that still believed in them. My heart broke for him. I turn around and walk out the kitchen. "Where are you going?" He calls out to me. "Upstairs to get the wand."I call back. "I'll need it to wish up breakfast."

*Forward to 8.30pm*

I sat on the couch and watched Terry pace. "Where are they?" He muttered." I let out a sigh. "Cancun?" I suggest He stops and looks at me. "That's not funny Timmy."He snaps. I frown. "It wasn't meant to be, Terry."I reply. He looks at me annoyed. "Aren't you worried?" He asks. "they could be hurt,or worse." I roll my eye. "Pu-leese." I scoff. "The heartless bastards are sipping margaritas poolside. I lean on the arm of the chair a look lazily at Terry. Terry folded his arm, And shook his head.

"Timmy, I know it's hard for you." He sigh "Be you need to have more faith in them. A dark chuckle escapes me. "No my friend."I reply just as darkly. "You need to wake up, and face the harsh reality. They. abandoned. us. again." He turns away. They'll be home soon." He says quietly"If there not here in a half hour,I'll concede that your right." I straighten up in my seat. "Terry." I begin. Unsure of how I was going to get thought to him."A half hour,or a 's not going to make any deference."

"If you so sure then you wouldn't my waiting" He snaps glaring at me. "Terry listen."I almost plead to him. "Timmy a half hour."He begs. "Just let me have it." He hope was fading. I could see it in his eyes. How could I denie. him of these last precious moments of it. I let out another sigh and nod. "You win Terry" I tell him. "I'll give them a half hour". He smile at me. "Thank's lightMe." He says. I smile back. I wonder if I'll ever see him smile like that again.

*Fast forward to later that night*

It's 11:00pm.I lay in my bed holding a sobbing Terry. He's been crying for two hours now. He had finally given up hope that they'd come. It was hard on him. It was hard for him to admit they abandoned us yet again. When he did he fall silent, then begin to snore softly. I'm glade he was finally asleep. I stroke his hair. The house seemed so quite. It felt so empty. The only sound that can be heard,was Terry's soft snoring,and the occasional car on the street. IT not a surprise,me and Terry were the only ones home. Just us, alone in this big house. Then out of the blue ,the full scope of our situation, what they have done hits me at full force.

My heart was racing. My head spun at a alarming run down my checks as I begin to shake. I can't believe I denied it. Even as I was telling Terry other wise,I didn't really want to believe it. "Timmy? Are you ok?" Terry ask me concerned. "They...They abandoned me...us."I stutter out ignoring his question.I was suddenly hard to breath."Do I really mean that little to them?"I find myself gasping out.. "Are we really that worthless in there eyes?" Terry sobs out speaking aloud my very thought.

We both knew the answers. After all,how many time they let Vicky terrorize me. How many time they told me they were to busy. I many time they showed they rather be somewhere else besides with me. How many time they've excluded me. We come the same harsh truth, they didn't love me,which means they didn't love.. were, and always will be worthless in their eyes. We were little more then a obligation. Terry pulls me close,I hold him cry uncontrollably in each others that moment it become the people I was supposed to matter the most to,I was nothing.

present day morning.*

I look down at the page. "Want my to mention you?"I ask Terry. "Don't bother." He replies in a depressed tone. "I don't exist to them."He explains. I just heart never felt so heavy.I fold the paper in half and set it on the table. I get up and walk to the door.I feel Terry fade inside me. "You're not going to wish us to the forest?" Terry asks. "No,I rather walk"I think to him. "Hoping it'll change your mind?" He asks dispassionately. "No point it putting it off,is there? "I answer his question with one of my own. He doesn't respond. I walk out the door and lock it behind me. The sun was shining. People was walking around in tee-shirts. So why did I feel so cold.

*End of Timmy's POV

*Present time*

*Anti Cosmo's POV*

I lay on the ground barely able to move. I feel the wetness of my blood on my skin,I can even taste it. My arm is broken I sure of it. I'm pretty sure my one of my wings were too. The insidious thugs who did this to my were now just standing there, admiring there handy work. "Tell us where they are." One demands, this time raising his wand. I glare at him and say nothing. "He's talking to you Nancy boy."I hear another growl. I remain first ones wand glows. "Last chance" he warns. "Drop. Dead. " I manage to mutter. Zap! Electricity course though me. A scream escapes me.

"Damn it." I think to myself.I didn't want to give the them the satisfaction. "Tell us!" The third one shouts. "Never." I shout back. I'm shocked again. Then a second time. I try to stand, but a kick to the side send me back to the ground. I feel my ribs break. The pain is unbearable. I gasp for air. But each breath was a chore. Pain course though me. They shock me again this time it's three burst. Each one more painful then the last. I scream each time. "Tell us what we want to know and we might let that filthy anti doctor friend of yours take a look at you." One of them says laughing "I'd rather Die." I manage to wheeze out. They smile. I know I told them just what they wanted to hear.

They raise there wand. I close my eyes. In my mind I bid my family farewell and brace myself for impact. "STOP! Leave him alone you jerk." I hear a familiar voice call out. I open my eye in time to see a figure stop in front of me, shielding me from my attackers.I try to focus my vision, but it's useless. "Get the hell out the way runt." I hear one of them say. "Not a chance dork." I here my protector say. "If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me." I recognize that heart leaps into my throat, as new kind of terror overcome me. "Timothy,no! Run a..."is all I manage to say before my consciousness fail me.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*


	2. Chapter 2: Chances & Chance Encounters

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

part 2: Chances &Chance Encounters

*A few minutes earlier*

*Timmy's POV*

I walk though the forest, playing with the razor blade in my hand. I don't know how long I've been walking. I don't know I why I haven't gotten it over with yet. Maybe I was hoping I'd find him again. I don't know. I do know I couldn't do it at home. Not because I didn't want my human parent to find,that wouldn't both me. I doubt they'd care.I could see it know. They'd come in and kick my lifeless carcass aside. Whining about the mess I made. "Heck they'd probably bitch about having to pay for a funeral." I think darkly to my darkerself. "No, I'd bet they be really happy." Terry says return."They's finally be free of our burden." No, I..We was worried what would happen if my fairy parents found me. Or worse Poof did. We both shutter at the thought.

My thought drift from Poof to Foop. I wondered how he was. I haven't seen him since the court hearing. I wonder if he's ok.

*Months earlier at the fair court house.*

I sat in my seat. From where I was sitting I could see antiCosmo and AntiWanda. Foop was in a cage off to the side. He looked pissed. IT was funny,even pissed off,he still looked cute. The judge comes into the court room. We all stand. "BE seated." The judge says. I can tell by her thick accent and pointed ears she was a lepricon. I was glad. I meant AntiCosmo and AntiWanda would get a fair trial. From the look on their faces,they were relieved as well. "We are here to see if AntiCosmo and AntiWanda should keep custody of there wee one."

I watch as both side argued back and forth. Jorgan argued the Foop should be taken and sealed away. Anticosmo pointed out Foop was still a baby,and need to be near his parents,for love and support. It seemed like it could go ether way. "Your honor I like to call the stand ,some one who is not only a respected person in the magic community, but Someone who is a side himself. My heart froze. He was really doing what I think he was? "I call none other then Timmy Turner." He was,and he did. Mom stood up." Mom shouted. "He has nothing to do with this." Dad shouted as well.

"He does."Jorgan countered. "AntiCosmo Wanted him as a godchild. The boy resisted. He can tell the courts why?" I stand as well. "It's ok you guys." I tell my fairy parent. "I want to." I could see fear in Foop's eyes. In AntiCosmo's and Anti-Wanda as well. " You honor,I can hardly see how that's relevant." AntiCosmo objected. " who better to judge the skill of a parent the a child." Jorgan countered. "And Timothy knows him better then any other god child." The judge nods and agrees. "I'll allow it." She declares. I can see defeat in Anti-Wanda eyes.

Jorgan come over as soon as I'm seated. "Timmy is it Cosmo wanted you as a good child?" Jorgan asks. "Yes." I answer. Is it true if ha had won,he would have taken you from your real parents." "Yeah." I reply. He would have taken you to live with im in his castle,right."Jorgan asks. "Yeah,he would have." "Do you think you would have been scared?" Jorgan asks. "I nod. I hear whispers in the court room. "You didn't want to go with him did you?" jorgan asks with a sickening grin. "Well,no but..." "No futher questions your honor." Jorgan says ,cutting me off.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. "AntiCosmo,you may cross examine him." The judge says. AntiCosmo stand and come over to me. "Timothy,Do you hate me?" AntiCosmo asks. "I object." Jorgan shouts. "You honor,I'm merely seeing if the child is biased against me." AntiCosmo counters. "Over ruled."Orders the judge. I squirm in my sea." Answer the question laddie"THe judge tell me. "There's no need to be frighten,just tell da truth."

I take a deep breath. "No I don't." A hush come over the courtroom. AntiCosmo eyes me in shock. We both know you can't lie in magic court. A spell placed on the room made it impossible. "Say that again."AntiCosmo asks. "I don't hate you AntiCosmo." I repeat. To my surprise he smiles. "Tell me Timothy,Are you afraid of me." He asks, I shake my head."No." I reply. Ladies and gentlemen of the court,It's true I would have taken the as a antifairy,being the opposite of a fairy,it only seemed natural, that my godchild should live with me and not his real prents. As he had with his fairygod parents. Don't you agree timothy?" I nod. "It makes sense to me. "I repy. "Tell me Timothy,Why would you have been afraid?"

"I would have been in alone in a world I know nothing about." I admitted. "I didn't even know if I'd be able to see Cosmo and Wanda again." AntiCosmo nodded. "Timothy tell the court honestly."He says. " If you hadn't want to stay with Cosmo and wanda so badly,would you have wanted to come to live with me?" The court room was deathly silent. I was sure I was the only one still breathing. I look at him then AntiWanda. She smiled at me. I smiled back. "It would have been an adjustment,But if I didn't already had the best god parent's I would have been cool with going with you guys."

They courtroom gasps. "One last question Timothy,Do you think AntiWanda and I,will make good parents?" He asks I smile at him. "I think you guys would make awesome parent." I reply. "Foop is a lucky kid." AntiCosmo beams with joy." Thank you Timothy." He says,before turning to the judge. "No further questions you honor." After that the case quickly went to AntiCosmo's side. Jorgan was beyond furious,but he couldn't punish me for being honest. Be fore we left I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

Boy sure dodged a bullet."AntiWanda chirped hugging Foop. "We did indeed." AntiCosmo agreed. "When he called the boy to the stand,I thought we were done for." I turn and started to tip toe away. " Dare's the lil dickens now." AntiWanda shouted. antipoofing me over. "Uh Hi guys." I say shyly. "Congrats on the win." "We couldn't have done it with out you." AntiCosmo says patting me on the back. "I don't think you need me." I reply,blushing. "Thank you all the same." antiCosmo say. "Yes thank you Timothy. Foop agrees. As far as humans go,your not a total waste of space." I can't help but laugh. Both at Foops comment and the look antiCosmo gave him for it. "What ?"Foop huffed. "It was a compliment." "I better head back to Cosmo and Wanda." I tell them.

I turn to walk away. "Timmeh,wait." AntiWanda shout. I turn to see her hand Foop to AntiCosmo,before rushing over to me. She comes over and pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank you fur keeping our family togedder." She say. "Ma and Cozzie appreciate it." She pull back and smile at me before whispering. "I know you lil antibrother does too."She kisses my forehead and adds. "You momma,antiwanda. Is powerful proud of ya babeh." I look at he blushing,before darting off. I could hear her giggling be hind me.

*End Flash back.*

I hear a scream that stops my heart and rips me from my thoughts. I drop the razor from my hand and run in the direction of the voice. From the sound I knew it was near by. I also knew who was screaming. It was AntiCosmo ,and for HIM to scream like that I knew he was in serious trouble."But who would be dumb enough to go toe to toe with the king of the antifairies." I think to my darkerself. "Other then a bucktoothed busy-body and his fairy parents." "The scarier question is,who's cruel enough to make him scream like that." Terry replies. " And who got enough juice to pull it off."

I arrive at the scene, and I can't believe my eyes. Nether can NegaMe AntiCosmo was lying hurt on the ground. Three buff looking fairies standing over smiling at his pain. But,how could this be. Fairies were good,weren't they? They didn't do this kind of stuff,right? I'm brought out of my shock when I hear him scream again. I watch in horror As the frightening sight were laughing. One of them even kicks them when tries he to stand. They blast him three more times. He screams with each painful shot.

I feel myself tremble in both fear and anger. I feel the same emotions radiate from heartless bastards." We think in unison. I hear them demand to know the whereabouts of his wife and child. "I'd rather Die," He shouts at the fairies. I see them smile and raise there wands. "Oh gods, they really plan to kill him." Me and Terry gasp in unison, as we dash towards them. Their wands glow. "No! Don't hurt him you jerks!" I blurt out without thinking. They pause and turn towards there heads me. I don't stop till I'm between them and anti-Cosmo. I steal my nerves and face them head on. "Get out the way runt." One of them growls. "Not a chance dork." I yell putting my arms up defiantly. "If you want to hurt him,You'll have to go trough me."

"Timothy."I hear ACs voice call from behind me. "No! Run a..."his voice trails off. I know he fainted. I got to get him out of here. I hear laughing. I turn my attention back to the three in front of me. "I wish they where out cold" I command. Three rocks appear out of no where, knock them out. "Good thing I brought my wand"I think patting my pocket. "I wish they had no memory of me or hurting Anti-Cosmo, only that he escaped them somehow.

I hear a poof and know my wish was carried out. I kneel down next to Anti-Cosmo and feel for a pulse. I sigh with relief when I find one. "He was in bad shape." Terry gasps " I wish me and Anti-Cosmo was back in my room." With a poof we're back at my house. I'm glade to see he got poofed on to my bed. Terry comes out on me and kneels next to him. I examine him ,his left arm is broken, so if his right wing. He also has a few cracked ribs. "I'm so glade I wished for basic medical training." I comment. "Me too." Terry agrees. "I wish I had a first aid kit with everything I need to bandage Anti-Cosmo. " I command. I turn to the case and open was going to take awhile.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*At Wish Fixers*

*Sanderson's POV*

I sit in HP's office. He's giving a dictation, but I'm barely listening. My thought are on the event's that took place a few month earlier. Event's that changed the way I thought of a certain bucktoothed child.

*Flash back to months earlier.*

I stare up into Turners eye's. Tears flow freely from them. "I'll have more wishes, But if I lost you...I...I." You'd what Turner? What do I mean to you? "It'd hurt me more then you'll ever know. More then you could ever understand."

*End Flash back.*

Your right Turner I don't understand, at would you care if I died? Why do I even matter to you at all? Why the hell I can't stop thinking about you? Why my heart keep pinging so fast when I do? "Cute hearts." I hear a voice over my shoulder. My heart stop pinging as I see HP peering down at the paper in my hand. Then it register that he said something about hearts. I look down at the note pad to see I've drawn hearts all over the page, I've also had written T&S forever, in various places. What the Hell? when did I turn into a love sick teenaged GIRL?!

I feel a blush burn my cheeks as I turn back to HP. "Sir,I'm so so sorry." I stammer, not sure what to say, or how I can even explain. HP just laughs. I stare at him like he lost his mind. "Sanderson's got a girlfriend." He mocks me still laughing. "If only you knew." I think dryly to myself." Out of nowhere a picture of Turner in a dress flashes in my mind. Damn, he looked cute. I suppress another blush and will the thought away. Great,I'm dreaming of the kid in drag now. HP finally stops laughing and looks directly at me. I squirm, I know what he's gonna ask. "So?" He begins,here it comes. "Who's T?" I feel my blush deepen. "Um,you don't know..her." I stammer out. "I don't, do I?" He ask, giving me a knowing look. My heart start pinging like crazy.

" ?" I squeak out. "Oh,ok."He says simply ruffling my hair. He floats beck to his desk and take his seat. I stare at him blankly. "Why Sanderson,you look flushed." He says to me still smiling. Still with that knowing smile. I say nothing. "Why don't we take a break, you can get a drink and regroup." I float up from the chair "Yes Sir,thank you sir." I mutter. I turn and bolt from the room. In my haste I hear HP laughing.

I rush into the nearest break room. I get a cup a water and downs it like I was dying of thirst. My mind, like my heart, was racing. I lean back against the counter. How much did he know? Did he figure out who T was? When did I draw those DAMN hearts? I hear the sound of someone entering the room. I look up to see one of the cubical boys. I look around and notice I had rushed into their lunch area. He looks at me nervously as if he wanted to say something, but as not sure if he should. "Go ahead and speak." I tell him deactivating the non speech function on his collar.  
I hated that function. It was one of my father's bastard legacies. I hope your burning in hell dad.

*End of Sanderson's POV.*

*Thompson's POV"

I wait a beat before speaking. "Sir?" I begin still feeling unsure. "Are you ok?" Sanderson Look at me puzzle. "Yes,I'm fine."He answers calmly "Why do you ask?" I shift nervously "Well, Higher level pixies don't usually come in here, let a alone stand around in here." I explains earning a nod from Him. "Also, the cup in your hand looks like it's cursing it's life right now. Sanderson look down at the paper cup,now crushed in his hand,then back at me. I shift nervously. "Why did I have ti me such a smart ass." I think to myself"This is why we're not aloud to speak freely." To my surprise, Sanderson only smiles at the comment. "I suppose it is."He laughs tossing the cup in the trash. Sanderson floats over and stops just behind me. "What's your name kid?" he ask, I turn to him shocked. No high rank pixie ever asked a cubical pixie their name. They just say you or boy and point to the desired pixie.

I can't believe my ears. Did he really ask my name? "I..it's Thompson sir." He shakes his head. My heart pings nervously. Did I do something wrong. "No no."he corrects me. "What's your full name?" "Did he?What?" I panic in my head. "My name sir?"I ask somehow sounding calm. He nods "It's Eugene Thompson." I tell him,feeling strange saying it to him. He nod's and smile "I'll remember that."he informs me. "And you." He turn a starts out the door, but stops just sort of it. "Thanks for the laugh Thompson." He calls back to me. I can't see his face But I'm I have a feeling he's smiling. "I really needed it." He adds before leaving the room. I'm left staring blankly in his wake unsure of what to think, or even to feel, about what just happened.

*End of Thompson's POV*

*That night at the Turner residence.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I wake up in pain. With great effort I manage to sit and look around the room. I'm honestly shocked at the sight. "I'm in Timothy's bedroom." I think stunned. But how did he manage to get me away from those brute fairies? How did he convince Wanda not to turn me in to importantly where was the boy? I feel the bed move and look next to me. There I see the lad,sleeping soundly. I can't help but smile down at him.

My dear ,Young Timothy issmade, you never ceases to amaze me. He manages to stop only mine,put the pixies evil schemes. I've lost count of times I've heard of him losing and reclaiming his fairies something no other god child have done. I know how dearly you love them,Another unheard of thing in a god child. you defeated the darkness, Another thing, once thought impossible,made possible by you. I look at my bandages. "He even manage to dress my wounds." I think to myself. I reach over with my good arm and stroke his hair. "I wonder if you know how amazing you are,Timothy " I whisper to him still smiling with pride.

"Father." I hear him moan in sleep. "Father?"I mimic back drawing back my hand. I never known the boy to call that. Then I could be wrong. A stray thought hit's me causing warm feelings to stir within me. "Could he have been referring to..me?" I shake the silly thought from my I head. "That's preposterous." I think leaning back on the bed."

"Then why did he throw himself in the path of wolves to protect you." The thought persists. "He even defended you in court, why?" "Why indeed." Is my only thought. Unbearable fatigue comes crushing down on me. I lay back down ,never taking my eye off Timothy. I move a few strands of hair from his eyes. I freeze when he reaches up and grabs my hand. I wait for him to open his eyes,he doesn't,instead he does the last thing I expect "Father,please be okay." He whispers in his sleep,giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I lean forward a kiss his forehead. "I shall be fine,son." I whisper back. "Thanks to you." I lean back and think of my other son. "I hope he and his mother is okay." I think to myself concerned. I sigh sadly. "There nothing I can do tonight." I look back to timothy and smile. His hand was still in mine. "I might as well enjoy this moment" I chuckle allowing sleep to take me. "It shall never happen again." There I fall asleep, Timothy's hand mine,Feeling happier then I have in a seemingly long time.


	3. Chapter 3: Truths and Promises

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

part 3: Truths and Promises

*Still in Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I wake up feeling considerably less pain. I'm pleased that my body has begun it's healing process. I look to the fish bowl and see it's empty. "They must be up with Timothy."I rationalize seeing I had woken up alone this time. I shift over to the other night stand to retrieve my monocle that was lying on a stack of book. "Why couldn't he put it closer to me." I mutter as I put on. The book it was lying on catches my eye. First of all it was oddly thin, second the cover was completely blank.

I decide to indulge my curiosity and pick up the book. Underneath it was book,this one was marked Timmy's sketch pad. "I must look at that one next." I think to myself with a smirk. "But first things first." I open the book in my had, immediately I know what it is. "This is a wish journal for a deluxe emergency wand." I think to myself a little surprised. "Why would he have it. Unless Cosmo and Wanda wasn't here." It made sense. No way Wanda would have permitted me to stay, let alone sleep next to the boy. I read through the journal, what I find is both surprising and unsettling.

First of all I'm shocked to learn that it was Timothy who had wished me and my family out of prison. Also that he had only wished up my bandages,which meant he had wrapped them himself. I can't fathom where he learned how to or why. Second,I'm deeply disturbed that the boy has not wished for any thing to eat in two days. I prey he's at least capable of preparing simple dishes. But,I might be reading to much into he parent were there. Cosmo and Wanda wouldn't leave him other wise...Right? They may seem incompetent, but they were dedicated godparents. And they both were fiercely protective of the boy. I'm most bothered by the wish he made the night after he wished me free. He had wished to die."

Thankfully the wish was rejected.A sick feeling gather in the pit of my stomach.I pray that the boy merely miss spoke. I set the book to my side. I needed to think. Listen as well. I note the the house was oddly silent. I don't like it, it worries me."Ah,your awake." The sound of Timothy's voice pulls me from my thoughts,he sounded happy enough. I look up to see him coming in carrying a tray. I sense the other boy near,but I can't see him. He must be hiding,but why? Surely he doesn't think I'd harm him, does he? Surely Timothy has told him I was no danger to him. Then again,the boy could simply be shy. Timothy sets the tray on my lap. I'm relieved to see beacon and eggs. I was messy,but it looked edible. so the boy can cook,somewhat.

I give him a grateful smile He smiles in return and pulls up a chair. "Where's Cosmo and Wanda?" I ask trying to sound casual. The boy shrugs. "There at a godparent conference." Oh,right. it was that time this century." I think to myself. If I had won the boy,would I be required to attend? I shutter at the thought of being surrounded by a bunch sneering catty god parent. OR sending so much time with Jorgan. I decide to shelve such eerie thought and turn my attention back to Timothy. "So it's just you and parents for spring break." I ask taking a bite of the eggs. They weren't as bad as they was the bacon.

Timothy's smile fades. "Their not here." He says with a sad look in he eyes. I'm taken aback. "They left your with a babysitter?" I asked in disgust. he eye saddens more as he turns away from me. "Oh,Lizzy. He eyes have the same look about them your did when we met."I can't help thinking to myself. "But,why?" I don't wait long for my answer. "They didn't leave me with a babysitter." He says as tear gather in his eyes. "They just forgot to take me along."I could only stare at the child,both unbelievably shock and deeply ? How could anyone forget there own child? Especially one as vibrant and charming as my Timothy?.

"H..how long was this." I manage to ask. "If you mean how long they've been gone" He states, his voice now devoid of emotions. "It's been three days." I feel physically sick as I think to he's death wish. Had he really miss spoke? Me heart race,as my mind began to panic. Come to think of it, why was he even in the woods yesterday? "Was he going there to..Oh dear gods NO!." I thought to myself. I studied the boy for a moment. He whole demeanor radiated sorrow. His eye were suffocating pits a despair. My head starts spinning. What has happened to the vibrant boy I new and loved?

"Are you going to be ok?" Timothy's sudden question brings back to reality and thankfully my senses. "What?" I ask trying to calm down. "Are you going to be ok?" he asks again,gesturing to my wounds. I some how have forgotten about them. "Oh,that." I state matter of factually. "I'll be fine Timothy. My broken bones will take another day to heal completely though." He smiles weakly. "That's good" He sighs out sounding relieved. I have to admit it felt odd to have him fret over me. "Timothy" I begin. His shifts nervously. He knows what I'm going to ask. "Dear boy, Have you been alone this whole time?"

*End Of AntiCosmo's POV.*

Timmy stiffened at the question. He knew it was coming,But that didn't stop his body from tensing up. He nodded slowly. The tears he's been holding back threatened to overwhelm him. "Timothy, why didn't you wish for Cosmo and he's family back." AntiCosmo pried gently. "The god parent conference is mandatory. "Timmy explained. "They.. they wouldn't have been able to stay with to mention they would be worrying the whole time they're away." So instead you wish me and my family free?" Anti-Cosmo asked cautiously. The boy nodded. Anti-Cosmo paused before continuing. "Hoping We'd cause enough trouble that's you'd be sent in to save the day, and got to be with cosmo and wanda for spring break,yes?"

Anti-Cosmo couldn't but feel hurt at being used by the boy in such a manner. He hope he was wrong,but he didn't count on such vain his delight and relief timmy shook his head no. "I was hoping you guys would stay with me."Timmy explained. Anti-cosmo felt pleased the boy wanted him he knew he couldn't rejoice yet. He still had more he need to ask Question he dreaded asking. But dread nearly as much as the answers he feared receiving. "Timothy," he began the dreaded question. "Did you mean to wish yourself dead?" Timmy looked at AntiCosmo shocked. He's eye shifted from the anti-fairy to the nightstand. "Looking for this"Anti-Cosmo called to the boy, holding his wish journal. Timmy shock gave way to out right horror. As he stared at the book in AntiCosmo's and shame grips Timmy's heart. He turns from AntiCosmo, to embarrassed and ashamed to to maintain eye contact. It took everything in him not to cry.

His silence told Anti-Cosmo what he wanted to know. His own heart was racing. He cant fathom why he would make such a wish. AntiCosmo steeled his nerves and looked to the now trembling boy."Timothy. Look At me" He called to the boy sternly. He waited till Timmy returned his gaze to him. "Why were you in the forest yesterday?" Anti-Cosmo asked dreading the answer with every fiber. "I..I...I"Timmy stammered,grasping for a good lie to tell,or at least a good excuse to leave. "I think I hear the phone ringing."He spits out,finally. "I don't hear anything."Anti-Cosmo countered,giving the boy an annoyed look. Before Timmy could think up another lie. The phone rang. " " Not waiting for Anti-Cosmo to reply he jumped up and rushed out the door. "Oh no you don't Timothy." Anti-Cosmos muttered "Your not getting away that easily." Anti-Cosmo grabbed his wand and Antipoofed out the room.

*Timmy's POV*

I rushed down the stairs. I hoped Anti-Cosmo wasn't too mad, but right now I was all to happy not to have to answer that question."Oh man,what are we going to tell him?" Terry's Voice echoed in my mind."I don't know." I think back. "Well think of something." I take a deep breath and answered the phone. "hello" said a voice on the line." Mom? Is that you?" I asked, somehow happy to hear her voice."Oh did leave you behind."I heard her sigh. "No kidding,ya think." I snap. "Don't you take that tone with me." she snapped back."Put Vicky on the phone." Vicky's not hear."I tell her a little shocked." Vicky had gone to Europe on a class trip. She knew this. Vicky told her."Oh well,when she gets back thank her for watching you over the break." She continued like Vicky had gone to the store. "Mom,She's not here .

"She's in Europe. She left four days ago."I tried reminding her. "Oh,and tell her we'll pay her  
extra for the inconvenience."She wasn't listening. Why wasn't she listening to me."I was home,alone as far as she knows. Didn't that matter to her. "Don't we matter to her?" Terry sobbed. I fall to my knees shaking. Mom! will you listen to 's not here."I scream to her,Unable ti hide the panic in my voice. "I'm alone. I need you and dad to come back."

There's silence on the other end. Did I get thought to her. "Ok,I'll give your father your love."Oh,gods they weren't coming. I was home alone,and they didn't care.I really was nothing to them. No,it can't be true. Please no,This couldn't be happening. "This CAN"T be happening." I hear Terry's deviated voice echo in the back of my mind. "Mommy,Please come home I'm...Scared." We beg her in tears raining down onto our lap "Tell Vicky I called." She says as if I wasn't crying on the phone. "Mommy Please." we cry out. Tears still stream down my cheeks. "Please,Listen to me.." "Bye Timmy." "Mommy Wait!" The line goes dead. "Mommy!" I sob out to no one "Mommy,don't leave me." Terry is silent.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Somewhere in Cancun*

hangs up the phone, ignoring her child's pleas for her to return Now he wants to call me mommy."She thinks darkly to herself.." how i hate that word." "Finished already Theresa?" A voice came from behind her .She smiled and turned to face her husband. All done, Todd sweety."She chirped to him smiling. "Well?" He asked expectingly holding out a drink to her. "It's like I told you honey."She replies taking the drink. "We left him with Vicky.." She lied taking a sip." Todd sighed in relief. "And here I thought we forgot the boy like a couple of jidiotes." He laughs before taking a sip of his own drink. "oh honey."Theresa Laughed "you know I'd never Accidentally forget our son." She takes his hand and leads him towards the spa. "Finally,I have you all to myself." she thinks to herself. "WithOUT that little bastard getting in the like my dream."

*Back at the turn residence.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV.*

I stand at the top of the staircase shocked at what had just transpired below. My blood boiled with fury. While I could only hear his side, it wasn't hard to figure out what was said. The poor boy pleaded, He out right begged for her too he damn neared groveled on the damn phone. It has a heart wrenching sight to see, to hear. Still his desperate pleas fell upon deaf heart broke for him. Both of them,I realized I had heard the others boys voice coming from Timothy. He was inside of him.I mattered not how or even why All that mattered was They were in need of comfort. They needed some to hold them. They needed a shoulder to cry needed... me.

I Anti-poof down to him. Gently a pry the receiver from their shaking hand and hang it up. He looks at me stunned. Wordlessly I pull them close. Needing no further encouragement they dive into my embrace. I hold my sobbing boy the best I pained my hear such anguished cries from my dear boy.I wish with all my might that my other wasn't broken,Sadly one arm would have to be enough. I feel his arms circle around me, holding me tightly. Apparently it was.

*End Of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I don't how long we sat there on his lap crying. All I know we were grateful he let us. "I'm sorry."I begin not really sure how to go on. "AntiCosmo looks down at me with a puzzled expression. "Sorry for what,Timothy." He ask wiping the tears from my eyes. "If I hadn't selfishly tried to wish you here,you wouldn't be hurt."I explain ,fresh tears falling."I'm so sorry AntiCosmo." AntiCosmo only smiled. "Don't be silly Timothy." He says,drying my eyes. "I'm happy be out of prison. Besides someone has to be here to take care of you two".

My eyes widen. Did he just say you TWO? He stands up suddenly,causing me to roll onto the floor. I look up at him,unsure of what to say. "Terry?"I think to Anti-Me."how does he know about you." "I ran into him when I was lost in the forest."Terry Stammers "He must be able to sense me as well as see me." He admitted. "He can see you?!" I shouted at him im my mind. "Yes." He meeped back. "why didn't you tell me?" I ask him inwardly. Before he can answer we hear anti-poof sound.

We look stunned at AntiCosmo,who had changed to a adult human sized. "You boys haven't eaten, have you Timothy?" He asks picking me up.I stare at him, not sure what to make of the odd question. "I'll take that as an no."He states rolling he's eye. "Really Timothy,has no one taught you proper nutrition?" He huffs as he carries us to the couch.I'm surprised he's able to do so with one arm. I warp my arm around his neck and snuggle into him. Hoping it'd make it easier on him. I can't help feel a little strange about him carrying me like this,but at the same time found it comforting. "You two can return to whatever deep conversation it seem you were having." he mocked setting 'us' down on the couch. "I'll go make us lunch." He turned and walked to the kitchen.

I sat there and and try to process what just happened."Timmy,Ac just hugged us." Terry remarks appearing at my said. Yeah he did, and Anti-Cosmo's was making us lunch dude." I whisper to Terry. "I know,my mind is blown too." he whispered back. we sit awhile longer. "Maybe...we should ..help..him cook." Terry suggests ,sounding unsure. "Yes,maybe we should." I agree still trying to wrap my head around the idea of Anti-Cosmo cooking." He does have a broken ark after all." I jump and head for the kitchen Terry follows close behind. "You still should have told me. " I huff. "I know,but to be fair. I thought We'd never be that close to him again." Terry replies. "I wondered if he sense me at court." "Good question." I think mindlessly

We get to the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks. I feel Terry bump against me. "Why'd you.." he voice trails off as he sees what I saw. Anti-Cosmo was reading both swallow hard. We both knew what it was. "Why did I leave it in the table"I think to my darkerself cursing my stupidity. "Man we should have thrown it out." Terry thinks back, We jump when he slams the note down. He braces himself against the the table. "Geez, he must be so states nervously. I think back to how sternly he looked at us in the bed room. He never looked so serious. We looked at each other then at was shaken, violently,He really was pissed. I walk around to the side of him. Terry follows "Uhm,AC?" We begin but stop when we see his face. He didn't look angry, he looked hurt,and he was crying? But..why?

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I walked into the kitchen feeling quite please. I had many questions,And I intend to get answer to every one of the them. But that can wait till after I prepared lunch. I feel so delightfully parental. I take inventory of the contents of the fridge. I'm glade to see it was well stocked. Sadly it was most processed garbage,humans seemed oddly fond of consuming. Granted, I was no stranger to a snickers bar. But snake food should not take the place of real food. I had enough for a decent stir-fry, but I'll need to go shopping latter. I put on some rice and look around for paper to make a shopping list. I notice a sheet a paper on the table.

I go to retrieve it,but freeze when I'm close to it. Never before have one sheet of paper filled me with such dread. I take note of the dried water marks the seemed to cover it. It looks like someone sprinkle water over it...OR rather was crying on it. The sense of dread that had come over me,was steal precious air from me. I think back to the question I ask Timothy. The question that caused him to flee the room. With trembling hand,I pick up the paper. Slowly I unfold it. I had no reason to hesitate so. I might be a shopping list. My head almost laughed mockingly at my hearts foolish hope. I begin the ominous task off reading the letter. What I read fills me with more pain then anything I have ever known to date.

Dear person who find this

Please follow this note to the letter.

To "mom" and "dad" Leave this note by my fish 't concern your self with why. Though I you will. Just know that I'm dead, and yes it's your fault. So go have your party to celebrate you new found freedom. And leave the rest of this letter to the fishes.

To Cosmo and Wanda

I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry Daddy. Please ,don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. I was broken when you found me. I love you both soo much.I hope your next god child treats you better and doesn't fail you like I have. Please,I know I have no right to ask,but don't let Poof forget me.

Please give this letter to AntiCosmo. this next part for him.

Please read this to Anti-Wanda,And, if you feel he can handle it Foop.

I don't know how you guys take the news of my death.I it hurt's you, then I'm know that I wish I could have been closer to you. I hope you don't think to badly of me. I'm sorry I was so weak. I just want you to know I Antiwanda I was proud when she called herself my momma at the courthouse. And I'm so deeply sorry if I made her cry.

Anti-Cosmo, please give this note to Sanderson

HP please stop reading and give this note to Sanderson.

I might have laughed at that bit,if my heart wasn't bleeding in my chest.

Please forgive Sanderson. I miss you so badly. My heart break that I can't see you. But I could never find a excuse to even enter Pixie world,let alone seek you biggest regret is that I never asked you name, your full name, and that I never told you I love you.

Forgive me, my good-bye.

I slammed the note the table. I didn't want to believe it.I lean on the table as I struggle just to breath. But each breath was like molten acid burning my throat and gods, I didn't want to believe it. Even now with th suicide note in my hand. I still can't believe. How the hell did he get pushed to that point in a mere three days. In just three damn days. How? How can a boy go from being a happy vibrant child, to wish for the peace of the grave? "Dearest AntiWanda,What has happened to our child?" I think to myself closing my eye,trying in vain to stop the onslaught of tears that flowed from them. "Uhm, AC."I hear Timothy call to me. I wait beat. Nothing. I know sees me crying.

I straighten up and place my monocle on the table. I cover my eye, wiping away tears as I try to regain my composer. "A..AC..I..We can..." "Sit down! "I snap out with more force the intended. They gasp, but don't move.I glance over at them They had the wide eyed look of a frightened deer. I lower my hand guster it towards the chairs. "Please,take a seat." I tell them again, this time in a softer tone. To my relief they comply. I take a seat myself. My legs could no longer be trusted to hold me up. We sit in silence for several minutes. As I dry my monocle,A thousand thoughts race though my mind.A million questions ring out. But out the madness. From that perfect storm of words. One question rings loudest.

?And I'd give up forever to touch you.?  
?Cause I know that you feel me somehow.?

"Why?" I ask them finally. They look at each other, then at me. Timothy is the one to speak. "Why,not?" My heart almost stops my ears deceiving me? Did those words really come out his mouth. "What do you mean why not?" I shout.,scared for their sake, "Have you gone daft boy?" They look at me and shrug "A little." They say in unison. I stare at them. Their indifference is chilling. Their eye held no emotions, giving them the look of a lifeless doll. It terrified me top see them this way.

?Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be?  
?And I don't want to go home right now.?

. "What about your family?" I ask them. "The Turners would be better off with me dead" Timothy says in ice laced tone. It freezes my heart, and plunges the temperature of the room to arctic depths."What about Cosmo and Wanda,there your parents too,yes?" I ask,almost pleading. Trying to Draw some life, some warmth out of these frigged children. To gain some life back into there eyes. They exchange looks,thank evilness, their expressions seemed to have softened. "What about Poof?" I add hopefully. They look at me with deep sadness in their eye that's almost unbearable to see.

?And all i can taste is this moment?  
?And all I can breath it your light,?

"They'll lose me any way." I could her the pain in Timothy's voice as he speaks. "So,I guess it doesn't really matter."I try to speak but words fail me. "He's right AC" The ghostly boy chimes in. "I'm not even meant to exist. They don't even know I I died, they wouldn't even notice." The boys eye's radiate loneliness and sorrow. Was Timothy the only one who knew of him. Come to think of it who was he. I didn't even know his name."What is your name child?" I ask him"It doesn't matter." He states firmly. "It does to me."I Counter just as firmly. "My name was Nega-Timmy." He informs me ,looking at Timothy. "But,Timmy seemed to have renamed me Terry." "Is that what your wish to me called.?" I ask with genuine interest. "Yeah,I like it." He says shyly. "Then Terence it is."I proclaim.

?Cause soon or later it's over?  
?I just don't want to miss you tonight.?

They look ate each other then me,and almost smile. "Now about this death wish."I begin but is quickly cut off my Timothy. "Wouldn't you be happier if I was dead?" He ask,almost as if he knew the answer. I feel as though he had just plunged a knife in my heart. "Timothy?" I breath out,horrified by the very idea. I place a hand over my heart,almost expecting to feel blood seeping from my chest. I see tears in his eye. "If I was dead who'd oppose you? You could take over the world,yes? Makes Friday 13th last forever,Right?" He ask as tears stream down his cheeks. "I couldn't."I hear Terence chime in again. "I'd fade to nothingness with out him."How could they say such thing. So factually,no less.

?And I don't want the world to see me,?  
?Cause I don't think that they'd understand.?

I remain silent.,Barely able to fathom their word. Let alone,grasp the word for a response. Were they trying to make it sound like a good thing,or worse trying to make ME want them dead. I feel myself begin to shake again. I'm torn between seething rage and and soul shredding anguish. "I suppose that little speech was to make me yearn to dance on your grave?" I ask looking at pain and darkness clear in my voice. They say nothing. "Tell me,How can a father feel joy when two of his sons have DIED!?" I ask,shouting at screaming.I feel hot tear stream from me as I stand . "Has ether of you once thought about me?Or AntiWanda?Or Foop?"

?When everything's made to be broken,?  
?I just want you to know who I am.?

We're you family too,damn it. "I shout, holding up the letter."You say you want to know us,but you can't do that if your dead Timothy." I fall back in my chair,unable to remain standing. "You may think we,Antifairy are incapable of loving any other then our own kind. But,we can,and do." I try to explain. Hoping, pleading to be understood. "I should know. Because I love you,both of much it hurts. "how? You barely now me." Terence asks in a small voice. "I doesn't matter Terence."I say looking him in the eyes. "Love can form in an instant,especially between a parent and I do, love you my boy." He blushes and turns away.

?Ant you can't stop the tears that ain't coming?  
?Or the moment of truth in your lies?

"She's loves you,you know."I continue. "You mean Anti-Wanda?" Timothy asks. I nod"Yes, with all her heart. So does Foop." He looks at me with disbelief. "It's true." I assure him. It'll take some time before he admits it, but he really admires you." I turn to Terence. "And I know they'd love to get to know you Terence." They trade glances. I hope my words are sinking in. My hope fades when tears flow down TImothy's lovely cheeks."You don't understand." Timothy sobs out. "I'm going to die AC." "Timothy,please." "No! Don't talk, just listen." He shouts cutting my off. " you just listen to me?" I nod. "In seven years Jorgan is going to come and rip to away everyone who ever loved me.

?When Everything feels like the movies?  
?Yeah you bleed just to know your alive.?

To make matters worse,I won't remember they loved me." I notice he begins to tremble as he speaks. "I'll be alone. My friends will dessert me. I already heard them call me a pink hatted freak." I stunned to hear that but remain silent. "My parent forget to even feed me. I won't be able to talk to Terry. I won't remember the wish that created him. I'll think I'm crazy for seeing him. Hell if all the magic it ripped out of my life, he might not even and your family'll be locked away forbidden to see me."I wouldn't even know you if I saw you.

?And I don't want the world to see me,?  
?Cause I don't think that they'd understand.?

"All I'll remember is pain. The of pain of being tortured by Vicky. The Pain of losing my friends. The pain of..losing my sister." Words fail me. Timothy had a sister? "I know it's selfish but I don't care.I rather die remembering I knowing I was loved. Then die a unwanted nobody." I watch silently as Terence pulls Timothy in is in his arms,holding him tightly. "You know what's really messed up?" he asks looking at me. "No,what Timothy?" I ask return. He straighten up,pulling from Terence, and looks me head on.

?When everything's made to be broken,?  
?I just want you to know who I am.?

"There ok with that." He answers simply. "Who?" I ask Puzzled. "Everyone. Jorgan, 'd dance in the streets doing the monkey. The council, The fairy community. The magic community as a whole. Won't loose a wink,that I'm gone. Anger swell in his voice,matching the sorrow that laced it. "I've fought for them,I've fought YOU,but it doesn't matter. It doesn't mater how fight how hard I fight. Or will fight from now till I'm eighteen. I doesn't matter if dad beg, mom pleads, or poof cries. All I'll ever be to them is just another worthless human one of them will EVER care " Timothy was almost screaming know. Sparks of rage dances in his otherwise pain-stricken eyes. "And it Kills me to know that my fairy family will just... chuckles dryly. In the end it'll be sorry sport we tried and they'll go. " He pause to gather the strength to continue. "I've fought for them. I'd die for them. I've thrown myself to the obese, And would gladly do Why...Why won't any body fight for me?"

?And I don't want the world to see me,?  
?Cause I don't think that they'd understand.?  
?When everything's made to be broken,?  
?I just want you to know who I am.?

So it wasn't just three days. This have been building for months. I watch Terence try to console him,though he was of the verge of tears himself. No wonder you were so willing to cast you life away. With such a bleak out look of the future,How could anyone find the will to go on. I stand and clear my throat,summoning their attention. I feel the medallion pulsate. "I'll fight for you Timothy.I'll fight for both of you." I announce."Your not alone and you never will be."  
?And I don't want the world to see me,?  
?Cause I don't think that they'd understand.?  
?When everything's made to be broken,?  
?I just want you to know who I am.?

They look at me in disbelief. "What can you do?" Timothy asks. "I have a plan,"I inform him. " I can't go into details right now, but if we pull it of we'll all be free. Free if the council, free of Jorgan, free of fear" "And if we fail?" They ask together "I will not fail you." I tell them firmly. "I swear to you,Both of you. I'll never leave you."I vow to them. I meant those words my entire being ,I meant them. "What to you want in return ?" Terence asks,still unsure.I circle the table till I'm standing right behind them. "I want you to promise me you'll live."I tell them, putting a hand on Terence's shoulder. I'm pleased that it doesn't pass through again,taking  
it as a sign of trust.

?I just want you to know who I am.?  
?I just want you to know who I am.?

They look back at me then each other. Hope and life sparkled in their eyes once more. Then without warning I'm pounced upon,causing my to tumble down to the floor. "We promise Father."My boys shout in unison.I wince at landing on my still broken wing,but the pain barely registers. I hug them the best I can. My heart is flying. My son's were alive again. Not just empty living dolls,but really alive. Caught up in the moment I don't realize my picture of her drop from my pocket . My boys do. "Who's this Father?" They ask pointing to the girl in the photo. I smile and take it from them. "This is my daughter." I inform them "And your sister."  
?I just want you to know who I am.?

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

The song is "iris, by by the googoodolls."


	4. Chapter 4: The girl I knew

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the do I own Little Star,By Madonna. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

part 4: The girl I knew.

*Terence's POV*

Timmy and me watched as AntiCosmo prepared our lunch. We had offered to help,but he turned us down. "I'm quite capable in the kitchen ,thank you." he told us. "There's no reason I can't make lunch on my own." "Except the fact the you have a broken arm." I think to myself. A fact he waved off as a mere technicality when Timmy pointed it out. I let a sigh escape me. " Still can't believe his cooking for us" Timmy whispers to me. "I know,My mind is still blown."

I look down at the photograph in my hand. He let us hold it as long as we promised to be careful with it. The girl in the picture was siting next to Anti-Cosmo "This girl is my sister."I think to myself. She was cute,but she wasn't a anti-fairy. She was some kind of cat girl. Her fur was a deep, almost void black. Darker then the darkness even. Her hair , a complete contrast of her fur, was almost hauntingly white. Her wing reminded me of a gothic butterfly, mostly black with bright Pink and purple pattern.

The odd thing about this picture was father himself. he looked like he was still a kid. But, he said she was his daughter,didn't he? "I thought she was my sister."I mutter absentmindedly "She is." I jump at the sound of father's voice. I turn to him as he place my lunch in front me. he pauses, I look at him puzzled."Terence?you can eat,yes?" he asks looking at my food then me. I look at the food. It smelled delicious. "I have no idea." I tell him honestly. "I've never tried to eat before."

"To tell the truth My body is becoming more and more solid"I inform him "I have no idea why." Father smile,it's almost knowing. "Well then take a bite." He urges me. I pick up my fork. "So far so good." I think to myself, a little surprised I can hold it at all. I take a bite of food.  
I can actually eat it. "I can eat it." I say profoundly surprised. "And it actually tastes good." "what really?" Timmy ask before taking a bite of his own food. "wow,it IS good."

"Your confidence in me is heartwarming?" Fathers says a bit peeved. we look at him blushing. "It's not like that."I begin. "We just can't imagine you doing a lot of cooking." Timmy finishes. Father just rolls his eyes at us and takes a seat. " Oh really boys." He sighs "You really think I'd make Anti-Wanda do all the cooking?" "uhh"we begin looking nervously at each other "Actually, We expected you to have servant's." I say poking at my food. "Yeah, Like a private chef or something."Timmy adds. "You are the supreme AntiFairy after all." We explain in unison.

Father just laughs and,pours himself a cup of tea. "It's true I'm the supreme antifairy and I do have servants."He says adding sugar to his tea. "But I'd never let any of them cook for me." "Why not?"Timmy asks before me. Father let's out a sad sigh. "Because as the supreme anti-fairy I'm the most hated anti-fairy by default." He explains "It'd be too easy for someone to sneak something in my food. Or worse Anti-Wanda or Foop's" "Why would you be hated most just for being the leader."I wonder out loud. Father shrugs. "I'm an anti-fairy. Anti's are hated just for being born." He says like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Our very existence is seen as a curse on the magic their leader I bare the brunt of that hatred."I fell anger boil in me. I know timmy felt the same. How can he say that,and so casually in fact. "That's bullshit!" Timmy and I shout,standing up. Father jumps almost falling out his seat.

*End of Terence's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I nearly jump out my skin when they unexpectedly, jump up shouting. What on earth have gotten into those two. I steady myself in my chair. "Boys, language!" I reprimand them "And sit down and eat." They do as told. I breath out a sigh. That little stunt almost gave me a heart-Attack. "Now,what got you so angry." I ask perplexed. They look at my as though I've grown a second head. "Are you kidding?How can we not get mad?" Timmy snaps out. "You just told us people hated you for being a anti-fairy." "Heck just for being Alive." Terrence pauses he eye's glaze over with horror. TImothy's eyes darken with rage. They both look down, visibly shaking .

"Timothy?"I call to him first before turning to Terence. He Suddenly looked just as angry. My word,What has gotten into then. I heard of teenage angst,but weren't they still a bit young for that."Is that why?" Terence says finally "Is what why?" I asked puzzled by the sudden tension. Even more so my their sudden anger. "They hurt you."Timothy answers quietly. "Is that why the enjoyed being so cruel to you." "Is that why they were all to happy to...kill you." Terrence add.

I bite back a host of profanity as their words sink in. I curse my ignorance. Of course they'd be angry,I just told them their father was hated for being born. Not just their father, but mother and baby brother matters worst,I now sit pretty much broken before them. Sometime I wish I wasn't so damn blunt.I let out a sigh. I was goin to have to fix this situation. I was honest to this point,it was pointless to start sugar coating 'd see right through it. Sadly ,The truth was a bitter pill indeed.

*End Anti-Cosmo POV*

*In the executive lunch area.*

*Sanderson's POV*

I stare at my lunch, Fillet mignon and Lobster risotto. I hate the food here. I pour myself some brandy. "You were right ,Turner." I think to myself. "I do tend to eat this kind of fancy stuff." Still I'd take a burger in the wood with him over this crap in a fancy dining room any day. I let out a sigh. Despite being sick,it was kinda felt nice to have him baby me like that. My mind drift to that day. To him stroking my hair, singing. The way he smiled at me. How he fretted over me. Told me how I was more important then any wish. My mind drift to him rubbing my back. The feel of his hand gently brushing my wing. The feeling of him lying on top of me,in my what? I try to shake the thoughts my head.

I take a deep slug of brandy. "Pull yourself together Thomas."I reprimand myself.I force my thought to something more work related and less weird. Speaking of weird. I'm reminded of that odd cubicle boy. He wasn't like the others. Thompson his name was. He didn't dress as sharply. Instead of his hair being slicked down, it was quite messy. A untamed bang hung over his right eye. He was damn cute. But their was something else. Something . . . I can't quite name. "why do I even remember him so well?"I asked myself. "Excuse me sir." I heard a familiar shy voice next to me. "speaking of the devil" I say with a smile. "huh?" He asks puzzled

"Nothing."I reply still smiling "what is it?" "oh here sir." he says holding out a envelope. " told me to give you." I look at the envelope in his hand. I could only imagine what that sneaky little weasel wanted. Ok granted I'm sneaky too. But I wasn't weaselly about it. I was snakish. He probably want to nag me about the report I was supposed to give him. I blow out a annoyed sigh. " ?" Thompson's voice pulls me from my thoughts. "What?" I asks. "i don't mean to be a bother." Thompson replies. "but can you take the envelope,My arms getting tired. I smile at him and take the envelope. "Thank you." I say to him and toss the letter across the room. I smile broader as his eyes follow the letter. The look of shock on his face was priceless.

"You were to send back a reply back." He tell me nervously. "You don't say." I inquire pinging up another glass "Have a seat."I love his puzzled expression."Sir,I'm not allowed to sit in here." He informs me. "You worry to much Thompson." I tell in pouring brandy in his glass.  
"Now have a seat. That's a order." He does as ordered. "Is this for me?" he ask pointing to the glass" "Yes. it is." I reply looking at my food then him. "Have you eaten yet?" He raises a eyebrow. "No sir,not yet." I push my plate over to him. "Wanna trade." I ask him grinning. "Um sir. All I was going to have was a beacon cheese burger and some cheesy fries." He says pinging up his lunch.I eye his lunch like a starving wolf. I almost start drooling. "I'll take that as a yes." I say pinging his lunch on a plate in front of looks at the food I pushed to him then at me. "Sir,please don't use me to test your food for 's just cold." he sighs out "Plus I hate having my stomach pumped."

I look at him and note his seriousness."I'm not using you to test anything."I assure him."I promise." "Then why are you being nice to me?" He asks. "Is it so weird for a executive pixie to be nice to a cubical pixie?"I ask him in return. He looks at me like I asked the most obvious question in the world. "Yes,Yes it is."I tells me. "Hell, If a exec doesn't push you down to kick and,or spit on you is considered damn kiaagghh." He words is sort by his scream. He had just been shocked,though I don't understand why.

"Are you ok?"I ask the shaking pixie. "Yes,sir"he responds "I should had known better than to curse in front of a exec." He didn't think I did it,did he? I don't know why, but thinking that he might bothers me. "I didn't do it, I swear." I stammer out he smiles. "I know,it was the collar." I look at him puzzled. "Cubicle pixies aren't allowed to swear in front of a higher level pixie."He explains further. I look at him then ping him into one of my shirts. "um sir?" he looks at me puzzled,noticing the change. My shirt was to big. "It's just for right now." I say,hoping to calm him down. "I'll ping you back to normal after lunch." he nods we begin eating

I watch him eat, studying his mannerisms. What was it about him? Then it hits me. "Are you gay?" I ask him curiously. He almost chokes. "S..sir, homosexuality is illegal." He stammers out. "I know." I say with a smile."I won't tell." He shifts uneasily. I hope I didn't offend him. Or worse made him think the only reason I was being kind was to hit on him. I mean he's cute and all. But between Havoc and TImmy,I didn't need another lover. Oh crap,did I just referred to Turner as my. . . Lover? "Yes sir,I am." He says shyly . I shelve the thought for now."Please don't hate me for it."He adds. I'm shocked he admitted it, to me no less Then it hit me. The real reason he seemed so different. All the other cubicle pixie i've seen were distant, selfish or looked like soulless husks walking about. But not Thompson. He had a feeling if kindness about him. A strange gentle openness.

He had a Warm smile that was disarming and oddly comforting. In sort he was the kind of guy you can rely on. And He wasn't broken, I can see it in he eyes. Even veiled my his shades, the light of a strong will burned bright. sadly there was also pain in them. But who'd hurt such a obviously sweet ,little Pixie? I offer him a kind smile."Yeah,me too." I say,feeling equally shy. He looks at me shocked then turns away. "Does HP know?" he asks.I sigh "I'm not sure but I think he might." I take a sip of brandy and so does he. I feel unusually relaxed around him for some like we're old friends. Or maybe it was just nice to have one again. We talk and eat. I learn he's had lovers,but never a boyfriend. He still lived with his family,but he was transferring to his own place by weeks end. I tell him a had a guy I was seeing,it was nothing serious,but we did care at lot about each other. We soon move on to hobbies and the I know it our lunch break is over.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask as he gets up to leave. "Sure." he says taking one last sip of brandy. "Does your family know?" His sip turns into a chug as he quickly downs th rest of the glass. "He looks at me with deeply sad eyes. Sadness and a bit of fear. "They suspect,That's already more then enough reason to them. "He says softly. Reason enough?" I echo back "Reason enough to hate me." he explains with tears in his eyes. "To treat my like dirt .To..."his voice trails off as tears trickle down. I look down shocked at his small shaking frame."Eugene?" I start unsure of what to say. He jump at me calling him be his middle name.

"I..I'm s...sorry sir."He stammers. "I didn't mean to bother you with my problems." He turns to flee,but I grab him, gently pulling into a hug. "Call me Eddie." I tell him,softly stroking his young pixie dissolve into heart breaks for him.I know that no matter what class your born into, A pixie is a pixie,and pixies can't cry. It's physically impossible,unless that is, we're deeply in pain or full of unbridled joy. I doubt he's even happy. He pulls away from me. "I'm sorry Eddie." He start but stops. "It's cool." I smile at him as he dries his eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. He really looked cute in my over sized shirt.I almost hate to ping him out of I do,I can't have him getting in trouble.

"Sir, the letter." He reminds me. "Oh yes." I sigh pinging up the letter. I open it and read. I feel my temper slip,but quickly recover. "Your his private,cubicle boy?" I ask him. "Yes."He answers. Funny, but somehow I still trusted him. "Know any secrets? I ask him. "No,He barely looks at me let alone talk to me." He answers. I smile, and hand him the letter I just written. "Don't tell him about me." I whisper .He smiles back. "Not even under the threat of death sir." he says,smiling back. He salutes me before pining out the room. "This was the start of a beautiful friendship."I think to myself before pinging out the room as well.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*At the Turner's residence*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I remove the cast from my arm and recast my wrist. "Where on earth did that boy learn to do this.? I wonder if Terence helped him."I ponder to myself. It was late,and I had dinner to prepare. I walk past the livingroom and boys were playing what seemed to be a rather violent video game. Mindlessly I take a seat on armchair near by. They seemed so happy. There weren't so much when I told them about the real magic world.

*Flash back to lunch*

I let out a sigh. "The magic world Isn't all rainbows and sunshine." I begin "and fairies aren't all loving wish grantors. The ones you saw.." I stumble to fin the right words. "Attacking you like a pack of rabid hyenas ." Timothy finished for me." "yes,exactly." I nod agreeing with he analogy "There what is known a brutes. Every magical race has them. There usually hired to guard prisons, hunt down escapees and keep convicts in line Out of all the magic races brute fairies are by far the most ruthless, At least in my real magic world is a very segregated place. That's why ever magic race has their own world. "Bt they all live in peace,right?"

I blow out a sigh."on the surface,yes it very peaceful. But that peace is a lie."I tell him. "In reality it's a forced peace at worst it's all out war waiting to happen."I don't get it."Terrence remarks. "Why?" I simply shrug. I haven't a clue.." I reply."It has been that way long before I was even born."

Timothy shifts nervously in his chair. "Why are all the Anti's locked away?" Terence asks. "Because we bring bad luck and cause chaos." I state .They give me a curious look. "Why?" they ask. "It's what we're born to do." I shrug. "We're also locked away because we're hateful and cruel." "That's not true!" They shout "I know that,and I'm pleased that you do to." I tell them "But very few non-anti beings know the truth." Terence hold up the picture I gave them to hold. "She didn't believe it, did she?" He asks,knowing the answer. I smile "No, she didn't ." "Who is she?I mean I know she's our sister,but what's her name?" Timothy asks "what is she?"Terence adds. "Her name is Eliza." I inform them. "Eliza Nicole Chaos Issmade, She's a sprite child. A Netsune to be exact." They look at me strangely .

"What?" I ask "It's just that, we just realized"Terence starts then stops,looking rather sheepish "We just realize we don't know your full name." Timothy finishes. They don't do they. I only gave Timothy my first name when we met. "My full name is AntiCosmo Tiberius Havoc Ismadee." I inform them smiling. I get a mixed reaction. Timothy beams and let's out a gleeful "woohoo.",but Terence looks some what still manages to chuckle at his brothers antics. "what's wrong Terence?" I ask concerned. "It's nothing father."He say's smiling shyly"Just feeling a bit envious,that's all"

"Envious?" I ask,feeling more puzzled. "Whatever for?" "Is it because,me and father shares the same middle name?"Timothy asks. Terence just nods. "We do?"I ask. I can't help but feel happy. "Yup,we do." He says beaming. "Your looking at Timothy Tiberius Cosma-Issmade." We both look at him surprised. "I mean Tiberius Turner" He recovers blushing. "I like it better the other way."I comment., causing him to blush deeper."Lucky devil." Terence remarks giving Timothy a playful hit to the shoulder. "Come to think of it I don't even have a middle name." "How about Tyler." I suggest "That's Cosmo's middle name." "You know Cosmo's middle name." Timothy asks,understandable surprised.

I smile at them."Yes I do Timothy" I state, surprised at the sadness in my own voice. "We ...were friends a long time ago." It hit's sudden me. I truly missed that moron. I don't know why,but I suddenly wish he was here. I dearly wanted to hug my little idiot. "Why did you stop?" Terence ask bringing me out my thoughts. "It was for his own good." I tell them,still unable to shake the sadness from my voice. "He had dreams of being a god parent. I knew they would never let him if he hung around a anti.."My voice fails."So you let him go?"Timothy asks I nod"It was one of the hardest things I had ever done."It pained me to remember the tear in his eyes. How he begged me not to leave him.

*Flash back*

"Anti-Me,why ave you been avoiding me?" I could see the hurt in his eyes. I can hear it in his voice. I turn away from him."Because I'm beginning to hate you." I tell him. "Wha..What?" I hurts to tell these lies,but it was for his own good. "You know our kind are born to hate one another." I tell him. "But it's not true." His insists "We proved that by being friend." I takes a deep breath. "It is true you fool." I tell him. "The more I look at you,the more it make me sick." Anti-Me..."He gasps. "Don't call me that you stupid freak." He's silent. I kills me to think so,but I hope that last comment pushed in towards hating me. At least,for his sake. "Anti-Me,that wasn't nice." He says quietly. I can tell he's crying. "It wasn't meant to be." I sneer and begin to walk away.

I fell him grab my waist coat. "Let me go,or else?" I growl. "Or else what,you'll hit me?" He asks,almost daring me to. "I don't believe it,any of it." He says. "I don't understand why your saying these things. But know you don't mean it." Why? why does he believe in me so strongly? I'm a antiFairy,you as fairy, should have nothing but distrust and contempt for me .I turn and slap his hand away. "Don't make me loose my temper fairy." I state, glaring at him. I look away. "Now let me be about my way." Fine,"He says. "But do just one thing first." "What?" I ask. "If you really hate me, Then look me in the eyes and tell me." I turn and glare daggers at him. He walks over to me. "Fine. " I tell him "If you so stupid you me say it out right i will." He looks at me,peering deep into my eyes. I sneer at him. I glare into his eyes. I open my mouth and...nothing.

I try again. "I. . I Ha...I ha." Never in my life had I ever imagined three little word would be so unbearable hard to utter. He take my hand in his."You can't say it can you?" He asks. "Please Anti-Me,let's stay friends." He eyes were pleading. I gather my will,and every last bit of my resolve and...shove him to the ground. "Don't touch me." I growl. He sits up shaking. " Please don't leave me,Anti-Me." He sobs. "I..I'm I did to make you so anger,I'm so SO sorry. I turn away. I can't believe he was apologizing to me. It take everything in me not to comfort him. I turn and take flight. "ANTI-ME DON'T GO!"He scream,coming after me.

I turn and send a blast towards him. It was only meant to scare him. It hits him instead and sends him to the ground. "COSMO!" I hear Wanda shout. When I reach the ground. She's holds a unconscious Cosmo in her arms. "Y..You stay away from us." She stammers out. The girl was shaking like a leaf,but she still held cosmo protectively in her arms. I say nothing. I just turn and fly away.

*End flashback*

"Oh Cosmo." I think to myself. "You have no idea how I yearned to keep you near. But at least I had the solace of knowing,you weren't going to be alone. It was the only thing that made leaving you easier. Silence had fallen on us."But you cared about each other? Timothy states,breaking the silence. "Wasn't that..Isn't that enough to prove Anti-Fairies aren't all bad." "you ever heard the phrase guilty by association?" I ask. He doesn't reply. "If a fairy befriends a anti-fairy or worse there anti-counter part. There considered tainted."I continue "Obviously brain washed by the evil anti. Or worse they had willing given themselves to the dark side. The former get's treatment, the latter punished, but I hear both is painful. I didn't want him to have to endure ether." I sigh wistfully "He probably grown to hate me any way." Never before I felt so deeply cut by my own words.

"What if a godkid loved a anti-fairy?" Timothy asks. I stiffen in my seat.I never thought of that."It stand to reason,he could lose he's godparents."I answer truthfully. "He god parents might even be punished as well." I start to consider leaving. I was putting them in danger. I wasn't just a anti-fairy, I was also a fugitive. "I should leave." I say more to myself then them. "I have to find Anti-wanda and Foop as well." I say, again more to my self. "Don't go."I hear two tiny voices. "what?" I ask,absentmindedly I look up and see two upset little boys. There hands clasp together,shaking, nether looks at me. "Please don't go father. Timothy pleads. "We...don't want to be left alone."Terence mutter,on the verge of tears.

That's right, they've been left alone for the last three not more then just a few hours ago,their own mother showed them How little she cared. How could I be so careless. But at the same time I can't just leave Anti-Wanda and Foop out there. "I'll be back." I promise them They come over and hug me. "Promise?" They ask. I can feel them trembling. It's painful But I hug them back,properly. "You have my word." I vow them. "I'll back no later then 3:00pm,With your mother and brother in tow." Their hold on me tightens. I can hear them crying. "My dear boys." I think to myself. "so strong yet so fragile. Just like your mother."

*Present time.*

"NOOOOO!" I here my boys cry out causing me to jump.I focus my attention on them. "So close. So freaking close." They moan. Timothy pounds the floor,while Terence shakes his fists to the heavens. " I guess they lost." I think to myself watching to over dramatic display. "I'm sure you'll get it next time." I say to them,getting up from the chair. "Yeah yeah." they mutter back crestfallen. I walk to the kitchen. I peak out to make sure I'm not followed. The boys have already gone back to there game. I anti-poof up the cell wand Thomas had given me awhile ago. I press the auto dial and wait for him to respond. "Havoc? Where the hell have you been? I hear his irate voice on the line. "Where are you? Do you need me to come get you? " "It's a long story love."I tell him "I got time." he huffs "I don't. I'm at Timothy's house..." "WHAT!?" He shouts cutting me off. "Shh!" I hiss back. I look to the living room. Thankfully their to absorbed in the game to notice anything.

"He saved me from some brute fairies. I'm watching him while Cosmo and Wanda are gone." I explain. "They let you do that?" he asks understandably shocked. "They don't know I'm here." He's silent for several minutes. "I think I'll wait for the full version later."he says finally. "are you ok?" "A few broken bones,but nothing serious." I assure him. "Timothy did a good job bandaging me,believe it or not.." "I believe it." I shocked to hear him say. "You do?" I stammer,puzzled. "Yeah, when I was sick in the woods,he wished for basic medical training to better take care of me." He explain. "What I do find hard to believe, is that sudden display of love he's showing."

"Yes, I know. It makes me feel bad about going behind he's back like this." I whisper somewhat sad. "If it works he'll thank you." "Thomas says reassuringly. "Thomas my love, Failure is not an option. To many lives depends on it." I tell him sternly "Do you have the medallion of shadows on you?" I ask. "Always." he answers. "It's been vibrating all day. I had to lie and say it was my pager.""Try to locate the jewels wisdom, and the wands."I instruct him "Is the jewel responding that strongly to him?" He asks "I wouldn't tell you to do it other wise."

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*In pixie world,At Sanderson's penthouse*

*Sanderson's POV*

"I understand." I say. "How's Anti-Wanda and Foop."I ask he falls silent. "I don't know." He admits, there's almost panic in his voice. "I haven't seen them in over two day's. I'm going out to look for them in the morning." What can I do? I ask anxiously. "Find the Jewels and the Wands." He tells me. "I'm on it" I tell him and hang up. I put the phone in my inner pocket. I take out my normal wand, I dial a number I looked up. "Hello." I hear a weak voice on line. "Eugene? Are you ok?" I ask, panicked. I wait anxiously for him to respond. "Eddie? How'd you get my number?" I'm glade to hear his voice sounding more normal. " I looked it up in the employee records." I explain. "Are you okay?" I ask again. "I'm fine." He says. I'm not convinced.

"What happened?" I ask him. He let's out a sigh. "Let's just say my day went to shit after lunch." He mutters. I decide not to push "Are you busy?" I ask him. "Nope,I'm free." He sighs. "And bored." " me at Pixie,INC."I instruct him "Why?" He asks. "Because I'm going to embrace destiny and I want you to ride shotgun." There silence on the line. "Do you want to come?" I ask nervously "I wouldn't miss it for the world."He say cheerfully. I hang up. I take my photo of my little kitten out. "I can't wait to get you back Nicky."I think smiling at the photo. "Together we'll turn the magic world on it's like old times"

*End Of Sanderson's POV*

*FairyWorld*

Wanda's POV.

"Hurry Up Cosmo." I shout "We were supposed to have left hours 're the last ones here." I watched annoyed as Cosmo crawled under the bed. "I have to find Philip. I don't want to leave her here." I roll my eyes and float off. Since the lifted the magic barrier around this place,I might as we see what Timmy's doing with his parents. I poof up a magic mirror. I dart around the resort but see no sign of him. A sick feeling bubbles in the pit of my stomach . I try to wave it off surely he was with his parents. I decide to look for them. After a short search I find . I hated that woman. I know fairies aren't allowed to hate the parents of our godkids,but I did. I truly hated her,with a vengeance. I hated everything about her. The way she walked, the way she talked,even the way she breathed.

Most of all I hated the way she treated Timmy. I hated how she looked at him. She didn't treat him lovingly,or even warmly. She acted like he was a she couldn't be bothered to care for him. It was a shame,Timmy really was a lovely boy,and a true joy to be 's why Me and Cosmo broke one of the biggest rule godparenting. Allowing ourselves to replace our godchilds real parents in their hearts. If caught not only would we loose Timmy,but we'll get banished to AntiFairyworld. But I don't care if I face certain death,I'm proud and overjoyed Timmy loved me enough to call me mom."Honey,we got problems."The sound of Timmy's dad barging into the room pulls me from my thought.

"What is it Honey?" ask in a sweet voice. "Why can't she act that way towards Timmy." I think darkly to myself. "I ran into Tootie." He says packing their thing. "Vickie's not home with Timmy,she's in Europe." He says panicked. Of course she was,she told them she was going before they left. Wait did he say home with Timmy? Please don't tell me they left Timmy behind." That little bastard."She huffs. "He told me he was with Vicky." My temper spike to a level I never knew it was capable of."Lier." I shout. "He probably even snuck out the car." adds, locking the suits case. "Timmy wouldn't do that." I growl,shaking with anger."Why do you always think so badly of him."

"Guess we'll have to go home." says sadly. "Your damn right." I think to myself. "Guess again. I changed our reservations to the hotel's branch across town." He says. "Really?" asks beaming. I'm shocked speechless. "Yup,if that little brat want to be home alone,let him." says taking his wife's hand. "We'll let him starve a few day,that'll teach him. And if we leave Tootie will think we went home to him and we won't go to jail." "Oh honey you so smart , love it when you take charge." They..Weren't going back for him. They didn't care. Their...Child was home alone,And they didn't care."You heartless BASTARDS!" I scream flinging the mirror to the wall. IT shatter on impact. I fall to my knees staring are the shards of glass.

My heart felt like the mirror. Little more then razor sharp shards,stabbing my chest. I shook as my mind panicked. "Found her."Cosmo calls. He floats into the room, putting his coin in his pocket."She was under the bed playing with the dust..Bunnies?" His words drift when he sees me sobbing shaking on the floor. "Wanda?! What's wrong?" He shouts rushing to my side. Lovingly he pulls me into his looks around the room till his eye falls on the mirror. "Are you sad you broke your mirror?" He asks. I shack my head no. "Cosmo I need a minute to gather myself."I till him. Can you get poof from your mothers. I can't face her right now,and I don't want poof to see me like this." He looks at me concerned."Will you be okay by yourself?" He asks.

I kiss him sweetly. "I'll be fine." I reply." I just need a moment to calm down." He nods. "We'll you tell me why your upset when we get to cancun?"He asks. "We're not going there , we're going to the Turner's house." I correct him. Anger flashes in his otherwise gentle eyes. " I'll be right back."He says and poofs off." He didn't have to say it,for me to know he was worried about Timmy too.

End Wanda's POV

*At the Turner residency, later that night*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV

"Good night father." Terence whispers to me. "Good night,Terence say in return. I smile as he kiss my cheek and quickly runs off. "Your not going to bed Timothy?" I ask not looking from my book. "In a minute." he responds "I want to finish this level first." "Very well" I say sleepily I don't really mind. He was on vacation, he should enjoy it. "Maybe, you should go to bed." He says suggests. "I will." I inform him yawning. "After you do." "Why?" he asks. I turn a page in the book. "Just in case you need something. "I reply. "oh okay." is all he says.

I close my eyes and when I open them Timothy's gone. I notice he laid a blanket over me. I sit up an stretch,as I do so, I notice a note by my monocle. I put my monocle on and read it

Dear father.

Don't worry,I didn't need anything

Love,Timmy

"That cheeky devil."I laugh to my self. I begin to head up stair when I here something outside. I walk out to investigate. A bright light blinds me. Before I can regain my sight I'm tackled to the ground. "Anti-me,what are you doing here?" I hear a voice above me. I look up and see Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgan floating above me. "I thought I'd stop by for a spot of tea."I lie. "Lier,You came to take out Timmy while he's alone and defenseless." Wanda shouts pointing a accusing finger at me.

"He did not. You contemptible shrew." My heart sinks at the sound of Foop's voice. "Yeah, he probably just hidden."I hear Anti-Wanda agree "Or maybe he did just want some tea." "Well we have plenty of tea. In Prison!" Jorgan Booms, laughing at his own stupid joke. Before I can utter a word I'm atomic-poofed to the prison. "It looks like Foop's gonna have his first trip to the chamber." Jorgan inform us laughing."Y..You can't." Anti-wand shouts holding our son tightly. "He's just a baby." "Mother?what is this chamber he speaks of." Foop asks,I can hear the fear in his voice.

"If it make Jorgan happy,then I don't want to go there."He adds clutching onto his mother. "Tough!" Jorgan booms "You're first cube boy." He grabs at my son. "No, Please don't take him"Anti-wanda scream,holding onto the boy "Don't hurt my baby." Foop panics and starts crying. "Let me take his place."I shout desperate to end the madness. "Let me take both there places." I add staring down the massive fairy. Jorgan smiled. He loved it when I threw myself in the line of fire for another anti-fairy. After all why pick on a low rank anti,when you can torture the agree without hesitation. I give my monocle to Anti-Wanda. "Father?" Foop looks up at me confused.

"It's all right son." I say trying to comfort him."I'm sorry I didn't make it to you in time." I tell my wife kissing cheek. "It's alright sweety. I know you tried yo best." She sobs, pulling me into a hug.I hug her and our son until we're forcibly ripped apart. I'm thrown hard to the ground.I look up in time to see my family dragged away. "They'll be waiting for you in Anti-Fairy World." Jorgan Informs me as I'm roughly grabbed by a couple of brutes. My hand and feet are shackled,And I'm put in that hideous red jumpsuit. I'm taken down a long hall way. I hear Antis ,awaiting transfer back to our world,offer words of encouragement,telling me to stay strong.I walk by upright and proud,but inside I'm shaking.

I knew the horrors that waited me. I'd give almost anything not to have to face arrive at a big black door. How I hated that door. I knew beyond it was nothing good. It opens with a ear splitting creak. I'm yanked inside. I hear it slam shut behind me. I look at the very thing that has hunted my dreams many times, THE CHAIR. I steel my nerves when I feel myself begin to shake. I profoundly hate the man who invented electric chair,I truly do. It gave the fairies a new toy to punish us with. "Changed your mind." I hear Jorgan mock. "I could aways... "Shut up,and let get this over with." I snap at him, cutting him off.

He pick me up and throws my into the chair. I'm quickly strapped in. My heart races. I shut my eyes as the switch is thrown. The pain is unbearable. More so then usual, I realize. My body hasn't fully recovered from yesterday's encounter. "Don't scream." I command myself. "Don't give him the satisfaction." "Turn it up."I hear Jorgan say . There's a click and the pain soars to new heights. I scream...Damn.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV.*

*Pixie world, In front of Pixie inc.*

*Eugene's POV*

I stood outside of Pixie Inc. I can't believe I even came. "Embrace destiny,huh? " I think to myself." I wonder what he meant by that." I feel a and touch my shoulder. "I'M not doing anything!" I shout without thinking. I here a laugh behind me. "Chill,it's just me." I hear Eddie say. I breath a sigh of relief. "Dude, don't scare me like that." I gasp trying to catch my breath. He looks around and Unlocks the door. We walk in. and he shuts it behind us. The sound of it closing causes me to jump again. "Your a skittish little thing. " He chuckles pulling out a necklace . I recognize the buzzing sound it made. I thought it was his pager.

"Eddie? Where are we here." I ask. "We're looking for a hidden chambers." He replies. Hidden chambers? In a office building. I nod and we head toward the walk in silence.I'm not sure of what I should say "I know it's here somewhere." He mumbles. "Are you nuts?" I ask. He pauses and looks at me. He almost looks hurt. " Yeah, if you believe the rumors about me." He says. Sounding oddly sad. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. We walk in silence. "There's Rumors about you?" I ask. He just nods. "That gotta suck." I remark. He pauses and looks at me. "You never heard any of them?" He asks. I lean on a nearby wall."Nah,I don't get out much." I reply. " I'm not very social ether. " He smiles at me. I'm relieved to see it.

"There mostly about how weird and creepy I am." He says. Again sounding sad. "You don't seem creepy to me." I comment. He leans against the wall opposite of me. "So what happened today?" He asks. I'm taken aback by the sudden change of subject. "Like I said,My day went to shit." I sigh, I run my hand through my hair. "Want to talk about it?" He asks. I look at him. No one have ever shown such interest in me. Or such concern. "Naw,I'm good." I come over and lean over me. "If you do want to talk about it,or anything else." He says"I'm here for you Eugene."

I'm stunned. Why did he cared so much. Before I can ask,he grabs me and hold me close. "I think we just found the chamber." He says with a smile.I look to see a gaping whole,where the wall i was leaning in once I noticed how close I was to him. My heart pinged madly. He slowly lets me go."Are you okay?"He asks. I nod shyly. I hear him laugh. "Your so cute when you blush like that Eugene." He says ruffling my hair. I say nothing. I just follow him follow a long corridor that lead to a large room. Inside where five ancient Pixie wands. "Sir did you know they were here?" I asks shocked. "Yeah."He says floating over to them. I follow closely."Does HP?" I ask. "No."He says Picking one up. "Do you think he used these before?" He asks. I pick up one my self. "why not,I pretty sure he had a hand in making dirt:" I remark. I cover my mouth. I can't believe I said that. Eddie just laughed. I laugh laughter where cut sort by the room shaking."Time to go."

He grab the remaining wands And we turn to leave. No sooner had we left the podium arrows started shooting from the walls. It took everything in us to keep them from spearing our wings. We stop at the hallway to catch out breath. I look up and a whimper escapes me. "what wrong."he asks. I point to the hallway. Blades where whipping back and fourth. Fire spewed from the the ceiling. Balls shot walls as well. To top it all off, Spike shout up from the floor and into the ceiling. "What the hell is this." Eddie huffed."A video game from hell." I feel hot air on be neck. I turn to see a Huge demon dog glaring down at us. "E..E..Eddie,I think t...t..t..the level boss f..f..found us." I Stutter out.,pulling his sleeve. As he turns around the beast opens it's mouth and Fires out I beam of light. I barely have TIme to Push Eddie out the way. We look at the hallway then the beast. "Shit." We spit out and dash down the hall.

*End of Eugene's POV*

*Two hour later, at Sanderson's Penthouse*  
*Sanderson's POV*

I put a blanket over the slumbering pixie. He was wearing one of my night shirts. I didn't have the heart to send him home. He's done so much for me. I looked at the five pixie wands in my hand. I was sure one was meant for him, one was mine, but who was the others for. I walk to my room amazed at hold old they looked. Pixies have stopped using stick wands a long time ago. Before I was even born.I still wonder if HP ever used one. Wait,was one for..him? IT made sense, Nicky loved him. He loved her too. I put the wands in my nightstand drawer. I let out a soft yawn.

I'll consult AC about it bad we didn't find the Gems. The medallion didn't have enough was I kidding. We were to busy hauling ass to look for them. I lay on my stomach and carefully covers myself with a blanket. My wing are sore from flying so fast. "How did you do it Firefly."I moan to myself. My mind drifts back to when I was a child.

*Many centuries ago.*

I lay on my stomach sobbing. The wounds on my wings won't stop hurting. It seemed like they never would. I curse my father for clipping them. I curse my mother for helping him .I curse my uncle HP for not being there to stop them. I've never felt so alone. I'm not alone however. I'm reminded of that when I feel a little hand touch my head. "Don't cry anchan." I hear her voice next to me." I look up at little black kitten face casting worried white eyes on me. Snowy white hair flows loose over her shoulder. I sit up and wipe my eyes. "I'm ok nicky." I lie trying to smile. The pain won't let me. "Poor Eddie." she says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She strokes my hair. I pull her into my arm,And just cry into pulls back and looks at me. "Lay down" She says. "I got a idea." I nod and lay holds out her hands over me. She mutter a incantation and I feel cold mist surround my wings.

The pain lessens, but doesn't go away. "Better?" she asks. "Great."I lie again,but this time I'm able to smile. She kiss my forehead. "It's so sweet of you to lie,Eddie-Sama." She giggles I chuckle as well. "Darn it"I think to myself "She always sees through me." I feel her snuggle under the blanket next to me. She puts it over me too."It does feel allot better sis,"I tell her honestly. "That's good,she says smiling. I smile too. "Do you think you can fall asleep?" She asks. I shake my head sadly. " I can't sleep knowing Uncle HP isn't here." I tell her."I miss him." "I got it." She says "I'll sing you a lullaby.""um..."I begin only to have her put a finger to my lips. "Shh,just listen." I hear music pay.

Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly

The gods gave a present to me  
Made of flesh and bones  
My life, my soul  
You make my spirit whole

Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly  
Never forget where you come from  
From love

I feel myself relax.I love it when she sang. Even though singing was forbidden.

You are a treasure to me  
You are my star  
You breathe new life  
Into my broken heart

Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly

I shift to my side,she pulls my into her embrace.I smile hugging her.

May the angels protect you  
And sadness forget you  
Little star

There's no reason to weep  
Lay your head down to sleep  
Little star

May goodness surround you  
My love I have found you  
Little star

Shining bright

You breathe new life  
Into my broken heart

Never forget who you are  
[Whispered:] Little star  
Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly  
Flying higher than all the birds in the sky

Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Never forget where you come from  
From loooove

Little star  
Little star  
[Whispered:] Little star  
From looooooove

"Night Firefly" I yawn to her. "Nighty Night Eddie." I hear her yawn back before drifting off the sleep.

*present day*

"You really had a sweet voice,Firefly." I think to myself. I let out another yawn. "I can't wait to hear it again. Even though singing is still forbidden."I turn out my light,after I put the medallion away safely. "Night Firefly."I whisper to no one as I drift to sleep.

***Note: the song is "Little Star,by parodied be me"***


	5. Chapter 5: BreakOut

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 5: break out

*Timmy's POV*

I cut of the game console and rubbed my sleepy eye."Man I'm Tired." I mutter. I turn t Father had already fallen asleep. "Wow,he looks really cute when he's asleep." I think to myself smiling. I take his monocle off and place it on the end table. I jot a quick note for him and cover im with a blanket. I pause a moment and stroke his hair. "sweet dream Cutie." I whisper to him. And give him a soft pic on the lips. "Dawww." I a voice behind me chuckle. I turn to see a grinning Terry."Timmy got a crush on father." I tiptoe other to him and swat him on the arm. "Shut up,before you wake him." I hiss. And walk past him out the living room. He follows behind.

"So your gonna ask him out." Terry asks, I roll my eyes. "Oh sure,I'll go right up to my married father and say,AntiCosmo old boy. You look smashing in those slack,Care to join me for dinner and a smart cocktail sometime." I remark sarcastically. " Get really Terry,What would a guy like that want in s scrawny nothing like me?" "Timmy,You have a lot to offer." Terry says. I pause at the bottom of the stairs. I really wished I could believe you." I reply. Suddenly we here a load crash followed by.. Jorgan laughing?

Terry looks at me in horror. I rush outside,Terry close behind me. We got out just in time to see them flash away. Mom rushed over and hugged me. Without thinking I pushed her away. "Why did you let them take him?" I screamed. she looked at me wide eyed. "He was trying to hurt you sweety." She stammered "Or replace you." She added looking behind me. Terry ducked behind me. I could feel his fear a looked at our glaring mom. "Hi,Nega-Timmy." Dad chirped poofing behind me. "Hiya. . Dad. Terry said shyly. "ah he called me dad." Dad beamed. Mine!" Dad shouted suddenly grabbing Terry into a bear hug. I roll my eye and look at mom.

"All Anti-Cosmo was doing was watching us till you guys could come back."I explained. "Nega-Me have been with me since I was turned back to normal. Father didn't create him."They all looked at me shocked. "Timmy? Did you call anti-me..Father." Dad asked floating close to me. "I thought I was your father. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "You are my dad..so is he." I tell him. "He knows your my dad." Poof floats over and hugs me. "so you still my bwover?" He asks. "Yeah, and I always will be." I tell him ,hugging him back. "Same as Terry." Poof looks at Terry. Terry gives him a smile. Poof rushes over and hugs him. "Hi new big bwover." He says to Terry. "Hi lil'bro" Terry says back hugging Poof.

"Yay, Now I got three sons." Dad shouts flipping in the air. Mom is silent. Terry walks over to her. "I know you don't like me,but..." Terry starts to say,but is cut off when mom pulls him into a tight hug. "Try to blow anything up again,or your grounded mister."She says softly. "And I don't hate you baby." I hear her whisper to him. "I won't mom." He says with a smile. "Not without parental permission." "Speaking of."She says looking at me. "Was anti-cosmo really taking care of you?" I nod"he even cooked for us when his arm was broken."

"Timmy,Why was Anti-Me's arm broken"Cosmo asked with a worried look in he eyes. "Because some brute fairies stomped the crap out of him." Terry stated 's eyes darkened. "Oh no." Poof gasped. "But,there not supposed to do that." mom gasped horrified. "Did he tell you that?" She asked nervously. "Mom,I saw them do it." I told her. "Wait,how did Jorgan know he was here?"Mom looked down sadly. "I saw you weren't with the Turners and panicked." She explained. "I never wanted him to be hurt." "Looks like we have no choice but to bust them out." Dad proclaims. We a look at him. He had an unusually wicked smile."We'll get in trouble if we get caught." Mom says nervously. "We could loose Timmy AND Terry." den we don ged caughd." Poof chimes in smiling. "We godda hewp Andi-Me" Mom sighs "He probably was just sent to this castle." "There's only one way to find out." I declare "I wish we were at Anti-Cosmo's castle" Before mom could object dad and Poof raised their wands and we were off.

End Of Timmy's POV

In pixie Sanderson's penthouse

Sanderson's POV

I listened quietly to a hysterical Anti-Wanda. "Clarice calm down. I'm on my way."Tell her before hanging up. I lean back and blow out a sigh. I was afraid this might happen."Trouble? I hear a voice ask from across the room. I look up and see Eugene standing at the door. "Yeah,I'll be stepping out for a while." I tell him pinging into my place in bed. "You might as well finish sleeping in my bed I won't be back till morning." I ping myself dressed. "Do you want me to come along "He asks, but I can here the Sleepiness in his looked like he could barely keep his eyes open. "No,get some rest." I tell him pinging up a cell wand. "If I need you I'll call you on this private line." He takes the wand and put's it next to his pillow. "Be careful Eddie" he says,trying to muffle a yawn."I will" I assure him and ping off to Anti-fairy world.

I ping in to see Foop dressed in full battle gear. "They will pay dearly for trifling with MY father." He shouted. "I told ya ,ya ain't coming." I turn to see Clarice dressed the same way. Be for I can say a word I hear a poof. I'm floored to see turner and His fairies dressed as ninjas. "Turner?" I say dumbfounded. "Where's father?" He asks looking around. "Timothy,did you just call my father,father?"Foop asks as puzzled as I am. "uh yeah."Turner admits. Clarice squeals with joy. She almost knocks me down rushing to the boy. "I knew ya cared."

What are you people doing here?" I ask As Clarice squeeze the boy breathless. "We were worried about Anti-Me." Cosmo explains. "So we came to see if they took him home." And If they didn't Foop asks,suspiciously. "Then were gonna sneak into abacatraz and save him." I look at the boy who said it. "Who are you?" I ask looking him over. "I'm Terence . He say backing away "Timmy's darker half." "Yur da anti-Timmy?" Clarice gasps surprised. I share her sentiment. "Yes, he is" Wanda snaps snatching Turner from Clarice. "And like Timmy, he's MY son."

No, dare MY boy's" Clarice huffs Snatching Turner back. "No their Mine! Wanda Shouts back ,snatching the boy back and forth with this. Soon grabbing turns to poofing and fooping. "Mom! Momma! Stop!" The poor kid screams. They freeze both with their hands on him. "Will you put me down?" Your making me dizzy." "Sorry,sweety." They say in unison,Putting the boy down. "Timmy,you ok?" Poofs asked floating over to him. Yeah,I'm ok." he moans in response Foop floats over as well, looking concerned.

"Tyler?" I call to the dimwitted fairy. "Ah you remembered." He shouts rushing over to hug me. I suppress the urge the smile,and shove him off. "since when did Ti..Turner started referring to you guys as his parents." I continue "Isn't that against the rules." Tear well up in his eyes."Um his real parents suck. And I spend more time with him besides I love him MOORRRRE." He Stammer out almost crying. I start to feel a headache coming on. "Look Tyler,I don't care." I sigh out "I was just wondering." Oh ok." He says beaming. "what's with the smile."I ask. "It's happy and at the same time disturbing." "Because you still like me." He says hugging me again. "Wait you guys are friends?" Wanda quips shocked. "No." I lie

"Don't lie Eddie." He Interrupts. "Pixies only refer to there close friends and family by there middle name,and you called me by mine." "Is that true mother?" I hear Foop ask. "Yup,that's why he calls me Clarice." Clarice informs him "How dey don call dem by dier fwist name?" Poof asks floating to Clarice. "Because dey only call there kid and mates by there first."She explains "OoooH" The fairies and Foop say in unison. "Speaking of names." I hear Turner's voice next to me. "What's your full name Sanderson." I Turn to him. "It's Thomas. Thomas Edward Sanderson." I reply Shoving Tyler off me.I don't know why,but I feel myself blush when I tell him.. "what's your full name?"

"It's Timothy Tiberius Cosma-Ismadee." I informs me. "Nice name." I complement him "Thanks,I like it." He says smiling at me with those cute buckteeth. My heart pings like crazy. Out the corner of my eye I notice everyone staring. I clear my throat. "We should focus on saving havoc." I stammer. "Yes! We'll storm the prison and blast anyone who get's in the way."Foop begins "An when we get uncy Ac to safedy we bwow da pwace to smidderins" Poof finishes for him. "ooohs,I like the way you think Fairy-Me." Foop says putting a arm around his counter-part. "Dank you Andi-Me." Poof replies hugging his anti-self.

"First of all you youngins ain't coming." Clarice says anti-poofing a butterfly net over them. "Hey!" they whine. "Secondly We're not busting into the prison." Wanda adds ,brandishing a ninja sword. "We're sneaking in." "Thank you Wanda."Clarice sniffle out rushing over to hug Wanda. "Hey,that's what family do." The two exchange smiles. "We going to need a baby sitter." Terry reminds us,eyeing the two struggling babies. "I got it covered" I announce whipping out my phone.

End of Sanderson's POV

Abracatraz prison*

Timmy's POV

The six of us fooped inside the prison. "I can't believe we were able to just pop inside like this."dad whispered. "I can."Sanderson whispered back. "Who'd expect a anti-fairy to willing come to this hell." "I did." A voice boomed behind We gulped and turned around. Sure enough behind us was a very pissed of Jorgan van Strangle. Jorgan eyed Mom had on a teal ninja outfit that matched her eyes. Dad had similar outfit ,but it was colored to match his bright new orange eyes. Jorgan sneered."I don't know who you fairies are,but helping filthy anti's is a serious crime."And you Sanderson." he added pointing to Sanderson."HP will not be able to bail you out of this one.

"I'm not Sanderson." Sanderson stated calmly. "What?" asked a surprised Jorgan."You heard me. I said I'm not Sanderson,you racist prick." Sanderson snapped angrily. "The names,Peterson. Do all us Pixie's really look alike to you?" Jorgan eyed the pixie suspiciously. "Why would any other pixie be helping Anti-wanda?" "I hired him ya dummy." Jorgan turned and looked at her " As opposed to getting Sanderson to help you for free?" he asked. "I didn't want to get da poor pixie inta trouble." she shrugged. "Beside he got work tomorrow."

"And he don't?" Asks Jorgan. "Nah,it's my day off." Sanderson replies. While they were debating the identity of the mystery pixie,No one noticed Two "Blond girls sneaking off"

End Of Timmy's POV*

*meanwhile at Anti-Cosmo's holding cell*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I leaned weakly against the cell wall. Ever inch of me was in dire pain. "One session down two to go." I think to myself. I feel myself shack uncontrollably at the mere thought of going back"Oh gods, how am I going to make it through,with my sanity." I pulled the medallion from his hat. "Oh Lizzy, Will there be anything left of me for you to come home to?" I think to myself."Good thing I had the presence of mind to put this in my hat,BEFORE stepping outside." I hear footsteps coming down the hallway.I quickly throw the medallion into my hat and place it back on.

Two brute come to my cell. "You ready for round two,girl man?" asked the crossed eyed one. "No thank you." I reply. Though I'm not sure what's more unnerving Going back to the chamber, Or the eerily suggestive looks those brutes are giving me."I would like to stay here a while longer" I add. "You know to really let the fear build." the brute looked at each other . "That makes sense." remarked the beady eyed one."

"We could always have some fun wit him." The crossed eyed one suggests eyeing me."He got a real purtty mouth." He added licking his lips at . . At ME?! With speed I never knew I could muster healthy, let alone on me weakened state, I leap to my feet and make it to the back of the cell in record time."C..Come again?" I stammered with new level of uneasiness. "He does,don't he." The beady eyed one quipped." His skin looks might soft. The two brute entered the cell. I closed his eyes shaking. "Damn it, I thought rape only happened in HUMAN prisons." I think to myself as I feel his breath on my ear.

"Gotcha"whispered a familiar voice. I opened eyes and saw Timothy and Terence staring back at him. "That was you?" I stammer out,placing a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Yup." Replied timmy flicking his belt buckel,turning into the the crossed eyed brute and back again. "Glade he suggested swinging by the dump before coming here."Terence Adds "You little brats." I sigh out.I fall to my knees. As the fear leaves me,it take what little strength I had with it "You almost gave me a heart attack.""Father!" I ear my panicked boys shout. I try to stand but ,it's A hopeless cause.

"Father,we're sorry." Terence manages,trying to hold back tears. "We're sorry, we're so, so sorry. "Timothy adds, He was near tears as well.I pull my shaking boys into my arms. "Calm,yourself children. "I tell them.I'm still weak from the effects of the electric chair,it's not your fault I'm like these." The boy's pulled away. "What electric chair." They asked in panicked voices. The panic in their eyes were replaced by outright terror. I was only trying to calm them. But it seems I made matters worst.

I Bite back all forms of profanity. How in the world do I even begin to explain this. "Father,please say something." Timothy Urges. He voice shook ah he I can utter a thing the rest of the rescue party bursts in. "Cozzie!" squeals Anti-Wanda as she dart s over to hug my.I smile despite the pain I'm in. I look at the cell door and notice to strange ninja fairies smiling at us.. "who are...?" I stop mid-sentence as I realized who they were. "Cosmo? WANDA!?" I think to myself profoundly 't they hate me?The two fairies smiled. I smile back as well. "This is a touching moment and all,but can we get the hell out of here?" Sanderson called from out side the cell.

Timothy and Terence flicked there belt buckles again and turned into two blond haired, green eyed girls. "Let's hit it. They called back as everyone rushed out the cell. "Your not going anywhere.! Jorgan boomed as he atomic-poofed in with five brutes. Everyone gasped in shock and fear. Well everyone except me. I gasped because Antiwanda was squeezing the life out of me. "Anti-Wanda,my dark angel . "Not so tight,yeah."I whisper to her" bruised ribs and all that." "Sorry babeh."She whispers back Loosening her grip.

"I don't know who the other kid is ? Growled jorgan. ut this hair brained scheme could only be hatched by" he reached down and snatched off TImothy's Belt device. "Timmy turner. which means you fairies" He atomic-poofs Cosmo and Wanda back to normal." Are Cosmo and Wanda!"He atomic-poofed them all in the same red jumpsuit I was wearing. "It's the chamber for all of you." He sneered. "put first." he adds snatching off Terence's belt. Jorgan and the brutes gasp. A frightened Terence hid behind AntiWanda"It's a Anti-timmy." stammers one brute. "Kill it!" shouts another. "Let's see how it holds up in the chamber." Jorgan said,smiling sadistically. "Don't ya touch my boy."Shouted Anti-Wanda as she pulled a terrified Terry into her arms.

Now that I was no longer being held,I Quietly make my way over to Thomas. "Psst, Thomas." I call to him." He rushes over. "Havoc,We got to get them out of here." He whispers to me. "Do you have the Luner Shadow Medallion You?"I ask. " Yeah,In my hat."He replies. "Good." I remark pulling the Star Mist Medallion From my hat."Havoc,Your not seriously thinking about giving it to them." I Let out a low sigh. " I know it might be a tad soon." I reply. "But we have little choice, Your wings will never mend after a session in there."  
Thomas regards me with concern. "Its it that bad?" He asks. I give a sad nod in confirmation. A low growl escapes him as he pulls off his hat. "Fine,but only because their's no way in hell I'm letting you go back in their. Or our loved ones."He states as he pull out the medallion. "Especially Terry,He's far to young to face such horrors." I think to myself. " To be confronted  
with such raw hatred." I turn to see my boys Huddled in their mothers arms. To my shock Cosmo was doing a damn fine job of keeping Jorgan and his thugs at bay.

He turns To my With a defiant smirk. Did he know what i was planning? "Get the lead out you two?" He calls to us." Give it to them already,I can't keep them back forever." Thomas and I smile and give a nod. "Ready?" I ask him. "As I'll ever me." Thomas replies. "Timothy ! Terence! Catch!" I shout, as THomas and I toss the boys their Medallions. Jorgan makes a grab at them, Only to be knocked back by a blast from Wanda. Timothy Catches the Star Medallion and Terence catches the Luner Medallion. A bright light engulfed the boys. A white light Shimmers around Timothy,and a black light around Terence. Wanda stairs at her sons shocked. Cosmo and AntiWanda cheer. "Yo punks gonna get it now." Mocked Anti-Wanda

Jorgan lifts his wand. No Anti Bitch." He sneered. "Their getting a new outfit." He laughs menacingly,At least till his wand deflates in his hands. His cocky expression is replaced by a look of outright shock and horror. "No it..It can't be."He stammers" Don't stand their sniveling."He shouts to his nervous brutes. "Get those medallions! " Timothy raises a hand" Aqua Dreams." He calls out. Mist fills the room. One by one the brutes fall. "Goon night gentlemen."I call to them. "Damn you AntiCosmo." Jorgan growls falling to his knees."And damn you too Eliza." And with the he falls into a deep slumber.

Terence walks over to the snoring brutes. "Shadow amnesia" He whispers. A dark shadow snakes around the brutes. Entering and exiting through their mouths. Each time taking a litle ball of light. With a wave of their hand,Timothy and Terence change our clothes back to normal. They then turn to me with a smile. "Heal." They call in unison. The pain I feel vanishes , I can even move my wing freely."Take care boy." I call to them "Don't o. . ." I'm cut off by a loud Ping? I look around to see my living room.

"Timmy! Terry!" Anti-Wanda and wanda Shouts catching the boys as they fall. "Are they going to be ok, Anti-Me?" Cosmo asks casting a worried glance at the unconscious boys. "They'll me fine Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo assures him. "There merely asleep." "We could all use some of that." Thompson called from the couch. In his arms He held a sleeping Poof and Foop." Cosmo and I Go over and pick up the sleeping babies." Thank's for watching them Eugene." says Cosmo

"Yes,thank you indeed."I agree." "How did you get them to calm down" Wanda asked mystified. "I told them that as the only two fairy babies around,they would have blown your cover." Thompson explained. "Thanks for the help Eugene." Sanderson remarked. "No prob" Thompson replied. "We have to get out of he...here." mumbled Terry. "I only erased some of there memory,the rest I had to manipulate." "They Think Father escaped from the house not the prison"Timmy finished.

We exchange worried glances. Cosmo and Wanda Lifts their wands and Poof us to their should be safe in my castle." Wanda tell us. "Good idea Wanda." I remark." They won't think you guy's would hide us out. "Let's get these younins to bed." Anti-Wanda whispers picking up Timmy. "Good Idea."Wanda whispers back. "Eddie,Eugene." Wait for us it the living room." Cosmo whispers to the pixies. Thomas takes the medallions from the boys. Where's that?" he whispers to wanda. "Down the hall to the right."she responds.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV,Eugene's POV

The Fairies fly to the bedrooms with there counter parts close Me and Eddie to make our way down the hall. Man what a night. Temples of doom. Magic babies. I wonder if this was what he meant by embracing destiny. Wait a sec."Did that fairy just call me,Eugene?" I ask Eddie nervously. "Yeah,Tyler always did lack a sense of boundaries." Eddie laughed. "Not to self,ask Pinky her middle name." What the hell have I gotten Myself into? "Why do I feel like my life is about to spiral waaay out of my control." I sigh under my breath "Be cause it is"Eddie replies with a big grin."But look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"I moan feeling like I'm suddenly flying with lead wings. Eddie lean close to me. A mad, wicked grin on his handsome face. " You'll feel more alive, Have more control, and feel happier then you ever dared to dream possible. As he pulls back I can only stare at him ,To shocked to speak. He looks me over for a moment then float into the living room laughing. I let out sigh and follow him in. I couldn't help but smile. He really was embracing destiny. I don't know where this destiny was taking us,or even if I'll like it. But one thing I was sure of. I'm more then happy to ride shot gun.

End Eugene's POV


	6. Chapter 6:Midnight Promise

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 6:Midnight Promise

*Timmy's POV*

I woke up in my room in the Castle. "Mom must have brought me to bed." I think to myself. I turn to see Terry sleeping soundly in a bed next to mine. I let out a low sigh of relief. as I get out of bed. "I can't believe they wanted to hurt you." I whisper to him. I kiss him softly on the forehead. I start to get back in bed when I feel my stomach growl .So I decide to make my way to the kitchen Instead. On my way I peek in on mom and dad. "Is some thing wrong Timmy." Dad asks. I didn't think he would still be awake."Nah,I'm just going for a snack." I tell him. "Oh,Ok."He Replies back. "Night Timmy." "Night dad." I call and continues down the hall.

I stop by the nursery and check in on Poof. Sure enough he was sleeping soundly in his crib snuggled up against Foop. I smile at the sight. "Cute ain't they?" I here a voice behind me remark. I turn to see momma smiling at me. "Yeah,they really are."I reply. I walk over to her and hug here hugs me back,just as tight "How come you up babeh?" She asks stoking my hair. "I got the munchies." I reply."How about you?" She takes my hand and we walk to the guest room. "I'm just come from the bathroom,and decided to peek in on da youngins." How come you didn't use the one in the guest room?"I ask. "You dark daddy always take forever in dare." She chuckled. I chuckle as well.

"I heard that."Father Huffs. I peek in the room to see him sitting on the bed reading a really. . . thick book. Man,is that what he calls light reading? "Timothy,What are you doing up at this hour?" Father asks. "Getting a snack."I tell him. He nods. "As much magic you use,it's not surprising that it's leave you a bit peckish."He remarks. "Speaking of which,when Am I going to learn more about that? I ask. "Father smiles. "In the moring son."He replies. My heart heart flutter at him calling me son. Momma crawls into bed with him. "Dang it Cozzie,we all know your smart." She huffs, "So put that Freakishly huge book away,an go ta sleep." It's Not that big." Father huffs back. "It wouldn't hurt for you to pick up one once and awhile.

That comment earns him a dark glare from Momma.I never seen them fight. This should be good. "Care ta say that again boy?" Momma almost growls. "No thank my . . Dark rose."Father replies."In fact I'm applaud I even uttered it the first time." "Ya ain't the only one." Momma huffs,still glaring at blows out a sigh. "Ok I admit it.I was a out right ass for saying it,and I'm sorry." Father says to my surprise. I never Expected to apologize so quickly,or at all in fact. I thought he said what ever he wanted to her,and she just took it. Then again,isn't that what mom does? "Please forgive me love."I hear him say.

Momma smiles at him. "I furgive ya Cozzie." She says hugging him. "I jus don like bein talk to like that." "I know my dear."Father says."I'll take pains not to let such boorish speech happen again." "Daw,Cozzie your so sweet." Momma Chirps. "I lean against the door and smile. "They really are a cute couple." I think to myself. The door move suddenly and I fall to the floor. "Ooow." I moan as i hear a antipoof next to me. "Timothy,Are you alright." Father asks Helping me up."Yeah,I'm ok." "Mah gosh,I forgot you were dare." Momma gasps. "I'm sorry you had ta hear us fussin like that." "Quite right my boy,"Father agrees. "I hope it didn't upset you."

"Nah,it's cool." I tell them."I think it's nice how you to can talk thing out like that." "You sound surprised."Father remarks. "I am Kind."I admit. "Whether it's the Turners or Mom and dad. Arguments usually end up in a shouting match before it get better."Father and I sit on the bed.I lean against him. "I'm sorry to hear that." Father remarks."shouting match or no,it's still not proper to fight before you child." I let out a chuckle. Father look a me puzzled. "What's so funny?" He ask. "You."I reply." What about me?" He asks. I chuckle again. "You such a dad."I reply earning a even o puzzled look from father.

I can't help but laugh momma does as well. "You get,don't you momma." I ask her."Yup." She replies still giggling." Mind filling me in on the humor."Huffs father. "I'll leave that to momma,night father." I remark kissing his cheek." "Yes,Good night my boy."Father replies,still giving me a puzzled look. "Night night momma."I call to her." "Night night babeh." She calls back.I get up and head out the room." Well?"Father asks. "Night bebeh."Momma tells I turn to close the door I see her kiss his cheek. "Damn it woman,I want answers."He huffs asmomma turn out the light. "Tough go ta sleep." She yawn. " Humph." He huffs. "Nighty night babeh."She call again. Father let out a sigh." Night my love."He concedes.

I laugh to myself. It was kinda a odd thing to say,but it was what I was was one of the things he had in common with dad. They were both so dad like. Like they where born to be fathers. Like mom and momma were natural born mothers. I wonder if I'd make a good dad. I'm so busy thinking i don't notice Thomson till I bump into him. I almost knock the poor guy into the door. "Sorry about that." I stammer out."I didn't see you there." "It's cool." He replies. "I wasn't watching where I was going ether." "are you sure your ok?" I ask.

I mean being knocked like that had to hurt. Not to mention he was short,even for a pixie. "Yeah, it's all good." He replies." Your turner right,?" "Um,yeah." I reply."Why does it feel so odd to be called that. I mean it is my last name. "Are you ok?" Thompson asks. You look a bit pale." I nod. "yeah,Hey Thompson,I know we just met but. . " I pause and wonder is it was even right for my to asks. "But?" Thompson urges me to continue."Can you call me Ti,it's my middle name."I asks softly."If it makes you to uncomfortable,I understand."

Thompson lay a hand on my shoulder."It's cool with me." He says. I give him a grateful smile."You can even call me Eugene."He adds smiling back. "Thanks Eugene." I reply hugging him. "No prob."Eugene says. I let him go and for a moment we just stand there smiling at each 's funny,no that I have a chance to look at him,he looked a lot like a doll. The though makes me chuckle. "What's so funny? He asks."Have anyone ever told you looked like a doll?" I answer his questions with on of my own." He looks at me puzzled. "Um..No." He replies."Why,do I?" I nod,"One of those Antique ones."I tell him. "The kind that cost bucket of money."  
Eugene looks at me stunned,then laughs. "Your a funny kid Ti." He laughs. I laugh too."Hey,what are you doing up?" He asks. "getting a snack." I reply."You." On my way to the john."he says."Isn't there one in the guest room." He looks at me puzzled."I dunno is there?" He asks." We head back to his room. There should be." I tell him. I the bedrooms have 't they tell you?" Eugene just shrugs." They might have." He says." I was so tired earlier I was just concentrating on not flying into a wall." I chuckle. Have that ever really happened?" I asks.

"To be honest."He sighs "More time then I care to admit" We both laugh.""It's through that door." I tell him pointing to the door just past the bed. I thought that was I closet." He remarks. "Nah,that's the closet." I reply pointing to the door at the opposite end of the wall." Wow."Eugene remarks. I didn't even notice that one Man,I must be tired." "well I'm better go before I die of hunger." I tell him. "Ok,Night Ti." He call after me. "Night Eugene."I call back. When I finally get to the kitchen, I'm surprised to see Sanderson there. Then again,I've bumped into everyone else,why not him."Hi,Sanderson." I call to him. He turns to me and smile. I don't know why,but my heart flutters. "Hey,what are you doing up?" He ask pulling out a chair for me.

"I got the munchies." I mutter shyly. Why do I feel so shy. "That's cool." he remarks pushing in my chair. "what can I get you?" He asks. All this time,I never thought about what I wanted to snack on. "I'll have what your having." I say with a shrug. He chuckles. "What?" I ask,a bit puzzled. So this is what it's like to be on the other end of that. " I afraid your to young to smoke and drink brandy." My eyes widen "You smoke?" I ask. He laughs at my reaction. "From Time to time." He chuckle. "Why did I react that way." I think to myself,Cursing myself for being so childish. He notice my reaction. "If it upsets you,I don't need to smoke right now." He says softly. I look at the ash tray. "You can't get sick from smoking,Right?" I asks shyly,feeling a bit panicked.

"No." He replies. "Pixie cigarettes is pure tobacco,with none of the deadly chemicals humans put in theirs. It won't hurt me." I breath A sigh of relief. "Good." I whisper. I don't know why I whispered,but I did.I peek up at him and notice him smiling at me. I quickly turn away. My heart felt like it was going to pop out. A bowl of chips ping in front of me. "How about that snack?" He suggests. I look at him and smile. We share the bowl in silence. It felt nice,just being with him. "Can I call you Ti?" he ask,out the blue. I look at him, he's looking down,blushing? "Sure,of course you can." I tell him, not able to hide the joy in my voice.

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I feel my heart do flips.I can't believe he said yes, and so easily. "Can,I Call you Eddie?" I hear him ask. "I'd be honored if you did." I tell him. "Thanks Eddie." He says giving my a hug. "I hug him back,and it felt wonderful. I suddenly feel as though a vice painfully clamped down on my heart,and was getting ever tighter. Why was is suddenly hard to breath. I know I don't need to, But it felt as though my lung were being crushed as well. I hold him tight,as it hits me,I almost lost him. Jorgan was about rip him from all of us. Can I stand loosing him? Would I be able to live without him,knowing I'll never look upon him again? Could I ever say goodbye? "Eddie? Are you Okay?"I hear him ask. I realize I'm was shaking. I look down into his gentle eyes. He looked up at me with concern. "Damn it,Why do you care?" I think to myself. "about me of all people." "No." I barely manage to say. It's been ages since I've been pushed so close to crying. "What's wrong Eddie?" He asks, softly.

"I almost lost you." I whimper. As I struggle to keep tears at bay. "But He's not mine,is he?" I think to myself. "He'll never be mine,right?" Some reason those thoughts feels like salt on a raw wounds. I realize he was silent.I look at him,He wasn't looking at me anymore. "Would it matter?" He fail,as I could only stare at him utterly shocked. He doesn't look at me. There's a unspoken sadness in his eye that chills me deeply, and sends a icy blade through my heart. Why does that look scare me so? "Why does it hurt so much to see it. Yes,it would." I state firmly. Tears fall from his eyes. "Why?" He asks. "Why would someone like me,Matter to someone like you?"

I look at him puzzled, And more then a little worried." I don't understand.." I tell him. "What's that supposed to mean." Oh come on Eddie. It's no secret you the VIP of pixie world. "He says. "Why would you care about a little nothing like me?" Why did I care. From the moment we met,we have been enemies,right? Yet he still cared enough to worry about me,something I still can't quite understand. He even took care of me,why?" "Because you love him stupid." The voices in my head remarked. "From the moment you laid eyes on him." For once the voices were right. I pull him closer. My poor little angel was shaking. "I don't care how important you think I what any on has told you about your importance." I tell him. "You matter damn Matter to me,a lot."

I feel him grip my blazer. "I'm sorry Eddie,I'm so so sorry." He sobbed. He buried his face into my chest."What does he have to be sorry about?"I think to my shelf. I eerie breeze waif through the kitchen,sending chills up my spin. I don't know why I dread what I was about to ask,but I do. With all my heart and soul I do. "Why are you sorry,Ti?"I asked,I immediately regret it "I almost died." He sobbed. He was violently shaking now. "Ti,We wouldn't have let it get that far." I stammer out. "I promise you."

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I'm not sure why I was telling him, But I wanted to tell him. I needed to tell him,But Would he hate me for it? "You don't understand Eddie?" I sobbed "I'm not talking about tonight." I felt him shake,I was shaking too. "Ti? What are you talking about?" He ask his voice shaking. "Before I helped Father." I began. "I wasn't out on a nature hike,I was going to..." My voice failed. The word seemed to be stuck in my throat,Almost choking me."Ti? Please,don't tell me." I heard him say."I almost killed myself Eddie." I found the courage to say. "I almos killed myself." I froze,waited for him to push me away. To tell me he was disgusted in me. To tell my I was a freak, and that he hated me. For to shove me off him and ping out the room. Leaving me alone. My mind began to panic as these thought and more raced through. Why did I tell him that. I ruined everything. Why was I always screwing up? My gods,What was I thinking.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

My heart stopped dead, I couldn't believe my ears. He was always full of life,always happy, always confident. Then again confidence was a far cry from happiness. I should know personally. I pull my boy close. "Do you know Pixies can't cry?" I asks,knowing the answer. "You can't?" He asked looking up at me with curious eyes. "No,not unless we're deeply hurt and profoundly happy." I explain. "Really?" he asks. "Ask Havoc of you don't believe me."I reply

"I believe you." He tells me. "But.." His voice trails off. "Why did I bring up that little fact?" I ask leaning close to him. I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Because I care,about you." I whisper in His ear. " And your death would hurt me so deeply,I would drown in a sea of my own tears." I tell him. Magic give way,I turn back to my normal pixie size. "That is,If I don't die of a broken heart first."As I spoke I felt my tear fall. I feel his Arms around me, as he pulls me onto his lap.I lye trembling in his arms.

"Why"I ask. I needed to know."why would you do such a thing? "Couldn't bare the thought of dying Alone." He sobbed. "I couldn't bare knowing I would forget you." I sit up in his lap,unable to fathom his words."Timmy, What am I to you?"I ask him. I finally asked the question that has hunted me day and night for months. I'm both relived to to have asked it,and terrified of the answer." "I love you Tommy." He whispers to me. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but..." I stop him. Without thinking I kissed him. I back away surprise at what I have done.

He pulls me close and kisses me back. I feel my heart takes flight. Is this what it feels like to be in love? What this what it was like to be loved back? I lean into his kiss hungry for more. I lick at his lips,he allows me entry. I explore the sweet,oasis of his mouth. I savory it's taste, Never in my life have I tasted anything so before I felt so great a need. My hands stray up his shirt and cress his chest. His skin was soft to dance up mine.I almost gasps as his gentle loving hand graze the base of my wings. My wings fluttered with delight. My head began to spin,as reason gave way to the pleasures of the moment.

He pulls away,far too soon for my liking. Have I done something wrong? Was I moving to fast?Before I ask why I hear the reason. Footsteps,coming closer. Soon a sleepy Terry stumbles in. He doesn't look at use. Instead he make a bee line for the fridge. He takes out a carton of milk and downs the contents. He toss the container in the trash,And grabs another Carton from the fridge before, close the fridge. He grabs a bag of chip from the pantry. "As you were." He shouts back at us as he stumbles back out the kitchen. We wait till his foot stops fade. I feel him kiss my cheek.  
I snuggle in his arms. He holds me for a while longer. "Promise me, You'll live." I plead to him " You'll live,no matter what." "I already promised father that."He sighs out."Then you can make the same promise to me." I counter. "He look at me wordlessly. "Please Timmy." I plead again." Promise me." "Ok,Tommy." He say's holding me tighter. "I promise,I'll live." I look him in the eyes. "I'll make you a promise as well." I tell him. Then I do what was forbidden to pixies except for the head pixie. I take off my shades and look him in the eyes. He's eyes were more beautiful then I could ever imagine.

*End of Sanderson POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I let gasp Tommy's eye's were gorgeous. Not even Trixies eye's could compare to his. My heart went crazy. I've always felt them when they were on me,but to see them. They were more amazing the I ever dreamed they could be. "You don't have to." I stammer,suddenly breathless. "Yes I do,And I will." I hear a ping and He's adult sized and I was being held tightly in his arms. I tilt my gaze upward to meet his."I promise you Timmy,He says "That with all that I am and all that I ever will be,I will fight for you. And vow to you on this night,On my very life, I'll never let you go." I feel tear run down my cheek.

I throw my arm around his neck. Those were the words I've been dying to hear. Not just from anybody,but from him. I feel his arm tighten around me. "Here's Another Pixie fact. He whispers in my ear. "Other then the Head Pixie, pixies are forbidden to show there eyes to non-pixies. Even then,We can only show them to our mates. " My heart freezes. "Why did you show me yours?" I ask,as He knew I would. "Because,my shade only let me see in shades of grey " He explains "And I desperately wanted to see your just that special to me." I feel my self blush as I let out a sigh. I feel fatigue slip over me again. as I snuggle in his arms. A yawn escapes me. "Sleepy?" He asks.

"Yeah,I should head to bed." I admit though I didn't want to leave his arms. They were so comfy, so inviting, So very perfect. "Carry me to bed." I moan, half joking. "ok." he agrees,much to my delight. He put's his shades back on and stands. I snuggle in his arms and breath out a content sigh. "Thanks Tommy." I yawn to him. "My pleasure Timmy." He replies.  
I close my eyes and drift happily to sleep,in my beloved pixies arms.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I lay him on his bed. Terry had already fallen back asleep. My Timmy had fallen asleep as I carried him up the stairs. I don't know why I agreed to do it. Scratch that,yes I do. I wasn't ready to let him go. I run a hand through his hair, before bringing it down to caress his cheek. His lips were parted showing off his cute buckteeth. "Damn,what was it about those things that were so damn sexy." I thought to myself,fighting off the urge to kiss him again. How was it even possible for one human boy to be so damn gorgeous. Ah who cares,this gorgeous boy was mine. And I will horde him jealously. Well maybe if he asked nicely,I'll let havoc have a share. . .Maybe.

"Night Tommy." He murmured in his sleep. "Night Timmy." I whispered in his ear. I start kiss his cheek,but as I get close his head turns,and I kiss lips instead. I pull back quickly. I look to Terry. To my relief he was still asleep. My gaze drift to Timmy, he was sleep as well. I take this as my cue to leave. I walk out,closing the door softly behind me."I Love you Tommy." His words dance in my head. I ping to pixie form, and float to my room. He loved me. I can't believe it. I smile to myself. I knew I loved him too. "One day I'll be brave enough to tell you how I truly feel." I think to myself. "And that, my love,is a promise.


	7. Chapter 7 :The Morning After

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER.

Chapter 7: The Morning After.

*Cosmo's POV*

I lay in bed starring at the Window. Even though we were in the fish bowl, I could tell it was a sunny day. Wanda had already gotten up.I roll onto my back and look up at the ceiling.I was worried about her. I think back to the conversation we had wen we woke up.

*Flasher back to earlier that morning.*

I felt wanda stretch in the bed. She leans over and kisses me cheek. "Morning Cosmo." she whispers in my ear. I giggle,The feeling of her breath on my ear tickles." Morning Wanda." I whisper back,turning to her. I reach up and pull her down on me. She let's out a squeal and a giggle. I hug her tightly and kiss her cheek. Suddenly her laughter cuts short. I look at her puzzled. "Cosmo? you still love me,right?" She asks pulling back. I stare up at her shocked. "Huh?" Is the only word I can come up with. "Do you still love me?"She asks again.I sit up in the bed. Didn't she know? I mean, she's the smart one after all. Plus she could read me like a book.I study her face. She looked like she was about to cry. "Of course I do." I tell her,pulling her into my arms. "Of course I still love you." I reply hugging her tight. She hugs me back just as tightly. But. . Why was she shaking.

"I love you to Cosmo."She says. "Don't forget,your important to me too." She adds kissing me on the forehead. I look at her puzzled.. "I have to start breakfast." She tells me. "Don't lounge in bed to long." And with that she jumps up and floats to bathroom.. I could only stare in her wake. Was I seeing thing. It almost lok as though she was. . crying.

*end flash back.*

I blow out a sigh. I didn't want to get up yet.I didn't want to face the day yet. I didn't to face her again, I didn't want to face HIM yet. Does that make me a coward? I don't know,I don't really care. All I know I was scared to be near him right now? He always made me feel things I wasn't supposed to feel. Some good, Some bad,all scary. I don't know why, But I always feel extra stupid around enough I also feel better about myself when he's near. What scares me the most is I don't know how he feels about me. HAve he really grown to hate me? I don't know why ,but just the thought that he might makes me feel sick. I curl up in the bed,hoping the sick feeling would go away. It didn't, it's just getting worse. I felt like little spiked balls was bouncing around in my chest. In my tummy, a thousand snakes were shaking their groove thang. Why?Why do I suddenly feel like crying?

"Cosmo,are you alright?" I hear as voice next to me, HIS voice. "Yeah,I'm ok." I tell him. I don't like to lie,but I couldn't tell him the truth. I turn to face him. Blue fingers run through my hair. I relish the feel of them."Anti-me?" I mutter. He looked, concerned? "Are you sure your alright?" He asks again. You look a bit pail." I just nod. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Wanda wanted me to get you for breakfast." He explains. "Oh." I say leans close to me,his eyes peering into mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart feel like it's going to pop out my chest."What?" I ask nervously "Cosmo, Why are you acting so strangely?" He asks suspiciously. "Am not." I counter, He leans back. "Do I make you that uncomfortable?" He asks. His eye seem so sad.

Did I. . .hurt him somehow?"I should leave." He turns to leave, thoughtlessly I grab him by the waist. I feels so nice to wrap my arms around him again.I felt so good to inhale his scent again. He still smelled of green tea and lavender,how I've missed it I've missed him so much. Cosmo?" He called to me. I tighten my grab on him,afraid of him pulling away. A thousand thing race through my mind. So many thing I want to say to him. So many questions I want to ask. Out of the mad mess of words clouding up my head,only one thing comes out.

"Please don't hate me anymore Anti-Me."

*End of Cosmo's POV*

*In the Kitchen*

*Wanda's POV*

So many thought bouncing around in my head. some many questions. Out of the storm in my head one event ring out the loudest. Last nights events.I can't help think about last night. Timmy has powers. Nega-Timmy was not only still around,but had powers as well. And antiCosmo new about it. evidently,so did Cosmo. But,why did he keep it from me? If AntiCosmo knew of this,why didn't he give that medallion to Timmy sooner. Or try and use it to drain his power for universal conquest. Come to think of it,why did he even bother taking care of Timmy at all?"Pass the butter Wanda ,honey." I hear AntiWanda say. I pass it to her. I can't believe we're cooking together,and she better at it than I am. I look at her as she cooked. "Wow,she's really cute." I think to myself. I find myself staring at her.

My eyes roam over her,almost drinking in the sight of her. They finally come to rest on her lips. They were a bluish lavender. They looked so pretty. They looked so . . Kissable. wait what.? I force myself to turn from her. "kissable, did I describe Anti-Wanda's lips as kissable?" This is to much,to unreal. My head is spinning. What am I thinking? I can't have those kinds of feeling for her,she's a antifairy. Hell she's a GIRL! I brace myself on the counter.I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around,and it's AntiWanda. "Wanda,why don you sit a spell." She suggests."Ya don look to good." I nod. "Are you sure,you don't mind finishing the cooking?""Heck no." She assures me." I sit down. I forbid myself from thinking about AntiWanda. Instead I let my mind drift back to last night.

*Flash back to the previous night.*

We enter the living room. The Pixie known a Thompson had passed out with his head on Sanderson's was small even for a pixie. must have sprite in his blood. Sanderson was absentmindedly playing with his hair. They almost looked like a couple. The rest of us find our own seat. I seat next to Cosmo,Anti-Cosmo sits next to his wife. "How the hell do Timmy have magic?" I blurt out. The sleeping pixies falls off the couch. "Um sorry,sweety." I call to him. "It's cool." He replies with a yawn. I wait for him to return to his seat. I look at Sanderson. "Well?" I call to him "Don't look at me I didn't give it to him." He replies with a grin. I know know his knows,but I turn to AntiCosmo none the less. After all he had the medallion Timmy used.

"I didn't give him magic Wanda." He say before I could ask him anything. "He merely awakened what was already there." Cosmo finished for him. I love Cosmo,But right now I wanted to bitch slap him."How did he know it was there?" I ask."How do you, for that matter." "A little kitty told us." They say in unison. I suddenly remember why I don't like those two. I'm not so sweet on Cosmo right now ether."It Lizzy?" I hear C osmo tell me."She told us." I turn to him surprised. "She was indeed. " I hear Anti-Cosmo confirm. Was they talking about that sweet little girl who used to hang around Cosmo? Come to think of it,what the heck was she?What ever happened to her?

an we continue this conversation in the morning?"Anti-Cosmo asks. "Why?" I ask in return. "Because, They boys will have questions they,no doubt, will want answered."He explains "I really don't want to go over this twice. Also,My dear wife have already fallen asleep, and I'm feeling rather fatigued as well." I had to agree. I didn't know what Jorgan put him through. Now that I think about it,what was this "chamber" Jorgan spoke of. "Fine,but in the morning I want answers." I tell him. "Fine." He agree all to quickly. He lifts Anti-Wanda in his arms and Cosmo leave with them to show them to there room, Thompson floats close behind them. He floats right into the wall on his way out. The poor thing must be really tired, I note.

I look to Sanderson. He hadn't move from his spot on the couch. He seemed to be deep in thought. Sanderson?" I call to him. He turns to me,I resist the urge to squirm. "Aren't you tired?" I ask him. "No,I'm fine."He turns away again. We sit in silence, I wonder what's going through his mind. I always feel uneasy around pixies. They were so hard to fairies wear or emotions on our sleeve,they keep theirs close to their vest. You never know what they're thinking,Or feeling,even when they speak. "Do pixies even have feelings?" I mutter under my breath,without thinking. "Of course we do,why wouldn't we?" I hear Sanderson say. My heart stops,I can't believe he heard again the room was quite enough.

I turn to him,his was looking right at me. I feel a blush come across my cheeks,and turn away. "Right,Of course you do." I mutter,feeling very stupid."I..I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it." He says, with a sigh."most other magic races think we don't have them ether." I look at him stunned."Doesn't that bother you:?" I asks. "Not really." He replies. "Not really is still a long way from no." I remark. "True." He concede."But,nothing I can ever say,will ever chang that." That's when I heard it. It was faint,but their none the less. A note of sadness in his voice. But pixie voice don't radiate emotions. So why am I hearing it in his? "You don't need to sit up with me. I'm sure I can find my way to the gust room." He remarks suddenly.

"No,it's ok." I stammer. "Do I make you that uncomfortable?" He asks out the blue. "What make you say that?" I ask,I feeling guilty "You seem to be fidgeting a lot."He replies. He was right,I was. If I am,I'm sorry." He says. The sadness in his voice was clearer now. But why?"I. . seem to have that effect on people." He adds. You shouldn't have to deal with ." Suddenly I wanted to hug him."It's not you. I'm just not comfortable around pixies." I blurt out. He looks at me shocked. I bury my face in my hands. "So much for being the smart one" I think to myself. "I'm so so sorry." I sob out. I can't believe I said something so stupid. So Cosmo. I feel his arm around me. I look up and Sanderson have moved next to me. HE even was smiling sweetly at me. "It's ok,most fairies are uneasy around pixies." He assures me. "Really?" I ask. He nods. I look down sadly.

"I bet most have enough sense not to say it out loud." I mutter,tears still falling. "Well yeah." He agrees. Do he have to be so damn,blunt, now I feel lower. "But I rather be told that,then be around someone who fakes like there enjoying my company." Softly he dries my tears. "It's not that I don't like pixies." I explain. "I just don't know how to act around you." "What's wrong with being yourself? He asks. I look at his shade clad eyes. Why was my heart fluttering suddenly? "I thought pixie hated how happy-go-lucky fairies acted." He shrugs "Some do,some don't." "How do you feel about it?" I as,feeling suddenly shy. "It only bother me when it seem insincere." He says shrugging again. I look at him. "So all that stuff about getting rid of fun on earth.?" I inquire. "Was us pixies poking fun at the humans. He informs me with a smile. "And treating magic like a business?" I inquire more. "It can be a business. We see it as a commodity." He explains "Pixies like structure, treating magic like a business is just another form of structure, besides what's so wrong with treating magic that way?Besides it's our magic, shouldn't we be allowed to use it as we wish?

*End flash back*

I couldn't answer him. I never thought why it was wrong. I was just told it was,so I went with it. I ended up making an excuse that I was tired. He said he wanted a snack so I showed him to the kitchen and told hirn where the bedroom were from there. Then I fled to my room. I feel bad about fleeing like that. I hope I didn't hurt his I was almost glad he had left to work when I woke up.I'm not ready to face him again. Why did my heart flutter like that When I look to AntiWanda. Why does it flutter when I look at you? I feel my head spinning again. Oh Cosmo,maybe I should have stayed in bed with you.

*End of Wanda's POV*

*Up stairs in the bedroom.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I looked down at the sobbing fairy with disbelief. Didn't he have it backwards? "I don't hate you,Cosmo." I say softly resting my hand on his head. "I...I could never hate you." These word felt strange. It had never donned on me before,but it was truly how I felt. I held nothing but fond feeling for ,that can't be right. I was his evil counter-part. He was good. We were meant to hate each other. Born to Hate each other,right? Then why does it feel so good to have his arms around me. Why did I enjoy inhaling his scent. He still smelled of mint and chocolate. My word,why do I even still remember that."I've missed you Ant-Me." I heard him say. I feel him shaking. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." I find myself admitting. "It hurt so much to say good bye to you." He sits next to me. Before I know it he pulls me into a tight hug. "Then why did you leave me?" I hear him sob. I hug him back just as tightly. I have to fight to hold back my own tears. "I'm a anti-fairy, you idiot. You could have gotten into serious trouble by being seen with me." I explained. "I didn't want to stand in the way of your dreams of being a god parent.". "Ant-Cosmo?" He whispers,bringing himself up to meet my gaze. "You were only protecting me?" I can see tear stream down his handsome face.

"That's the only reason I'd ever let you go." I tell him smiling. "And that's Anti-Me to you Cosmoron." I correct him,it felt too strange for him to call me by my smiled his usual dim-witted smile. How I've missed that stupid grin. My heart jumps when I realize out faces were mere inches apart now.I can feel his breath my lips. What was it about this dim fairy that made my heart go so crazy. His eyes where the same as mine,so why does it feel me with so much joy to look into them. I wipe the remaining tears form his hand slides down to cradle is face. He snuggles it. "oh Cosmo,how it it that your so unbearably cute. I know fairies prides themselves on their cuteness,but you my dear boy. It seems to flow from you effortlessly.

"We really should head down stairs." I tell him "Our wives are waiting." His arms wrap around my neck. "I don't wanna yet."He pouts,burying his head into my neck. "Cosmo,don't be childish." I tell him sternly. "But Anti-me." He whine. "Can't we stay in bed a cuddle?" I may be blue,but I'm sure my cheek turned a bright red."Damn it Cosmo,stop being so freakin cute." I think to myself. I have to will myself not to give in. Dammit he's not making it easy. "Cosmo, don't say such silly things. " I stammer out,none the less."what if our wives caught us, or one of the children.."I'm cut of by his kiss. He pulls away just as quickly. "I...I'm sorry Anti-Me." He was now the one stammering. He was blushing wildly. "I don't know what came over me. Please don't be mad." I only smile, he was even cute when he was being shy. I lean over close to him. "Your so cute Fairy-Me." I whisper to him.I place my own kiss on his lips. He leans into it. I take a moment to enjoy the taste of him.

Then it hit's me. I'm kissing Cosmo.I pull away from him. "We should get going." I tell him coming back to my to senses. What have gotten into me.I'm married,HE'S married. our wives were even preparing our mornng meal. I anti-poof him dressed. My word,AntiWanda. How would she feel about me having these kinds of feeling for a fairy? "Anti-Me?" He calls to me as I stand to leave. I turn and look at him. "What is it?" I ask,feeling uncommonly nervous. "Thank you for calling me that again.." He beamed, his wings fluttered with joy. I smile despite my uneasiness. " Anytime." I tell him. I float to the door with him close behind me.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*At Wish Fixers*

*Thompson's POV*

I hate my job. It was nothing but mind numbing drudgery. It didn't help that my boss was a ass. I'm suddenly shoved out my chair. "Look alive, scum pixie." I hear Anderson of the prick. How I hated that pixie. "Yes sir, what can I do for you?" " I ask, bowing "I came to inform you that I sold you." He declares "Clean out your desk, your new Pixie boss Will be here shortly"He what? Was that even legal?Fear grips my heart. I could only imagine what kind of cruel pixie HE'D sell my I didn't want to find out."You can't do that." I Stammer out. "Silence! He orders. "But.." I'm shocked by my collar. I fall to my knees panting. "Can't you do as your always were a burden." He sneered down at me. I don't dare look up."Then again it's my fault. I mean,your father warned did warn me, didn't he?" I gird my teeth and say nothing.

Now get moving." He snaps and pings away. I do as I'm told. There was nothing else I could do.I sit at my cubicle. I felt like crying. I always felt that way. I knew it wasn't natural. Maybe I was just that unhappy with life.I think back to last night. Those fairies were really nice to my. So was that human kid. Ti,was it. Though it was the weirdest night of m life, it also was the best.I will back the tear that were starting to form. Will I ever have a night like that again. Hell,will I ever even see Eddie again. "I'm sorry Edie,looks like I won,t be riding shot gun after all." I think sadly to myself. My heart starts pinging like crazy, as I hear wings flap my way.I takes all my will not to dive under the desk and hide. "Hey." I hear a voice call to me. I lose it. I let out a scream and power dive under my desk.

I hear a familiar chuckle and peek out. Sure enough it was Eddie laughing at me. "you should really switch to decaf Eugene." he chuckles. I crawl out from under my seat and sit down. "Not funny." I pout. HE studies my expression. "Why the long face?" He asks, . I suppress the urge to hug him. "I got sold." I whimper to him. "I know." He informs me. "I bought you." "He. . .What?" I think to my self as my temper spikes. "Why the hell didn't you tell me." I shout before I'm shocked again. These one is worse then anything I've felt before. I fall to the ground gasping. Damn it even hurt my wings.I hear a ping. I open my eye to find we're in Sanderson's office.I look down and I'm in one of his shirts again.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned. "What happened?" " I..raised my voice..to a..Higher Pixie." I mutter. " I'm sorry." I feel my consciousness slip away. He pulls my into his arms. I snuggle into him. they felt like home. scratch that, my home never felt so inviting."I'm the one who should apologize." He tells me. "I should have to told you,But I didn't know I won the bid till this morning.I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing." I smile at him. "I'm just glad you won." I mumble before blacking out.

*End of Thompson's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I pick up the fainted pixie and but him on the couch. I knew I wasn't supposed to take his collar off,but regulations be damned. I hated seeing him suffer. I stroke his hair. "Is that T?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see HP standing in my doorway. "No,why would you ask?" I ask, a bit puzzled. "Because you paid a obscene amount of money for him." He explains. "And his last name is Thompson. Not to mention you had lunch with him yesterday, and he was seen going into your pent house with you." I could only stare at him. How could he know all that. What else did he know? "Look Eddie, I don't care if your gay."He continued "I'll love you no matter what, I don't even care about that your involved in a cubicle pixie." "I'm not involved with him. He's just a friends." I tell him,hoping he'd drop was he keeping tabs on me anyway? Damn know it all,old geezer.

"Don't Lie to me Eddie!" He shouted slamming the door behind him. "You don't drop that kind of money on a friend." "damn it,well you just drop it?"I snap. Hell no I won't "just drop it" He saps back" I suppose it's a coincidence his last name starts with T." He was getting angry,frankly so was I. "Gues what,it actually is." I growl "I didn't even know him when I wrote that." I "Of really." He scoffs. "Really!" I shout. "Then who's T?" He shouts back. "It doesn't matter." I snap. "if it doesn't matter then tell me." He counters. "Why are you hiding these from me?" "Maybe because it's none of you business." I shout. "Eddie,I know our relationship's been strained." He says. "But have it gotten so bad,you'd keep secrets from me?" I blow out a sigh as I run a irate hand trough my hair.

" Eddie talk to me."HE urges." It's me,you can tell me anything,remember?" "I. . I can't " I stammer."Not this." "Damn it, Eddie just tell ME! " He shouts."Who the hell is T? "It's TURNER" I spit out before I could think."I'm in love with Timmy Turner!" I clasp a hand over my mouth. He just look at me shocked. Damn it, what have I done? HP,do you hate me now?I've fallen for the enemy.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*At the castle is the fish bowl.*

*Wanda's POV*

We eat in silence. It was maddening. It was already weird having to eat with them,they could at least say something. ANYTHING! "You look like your in a good mood,Timothy" Anti-Cosmo says ,finally. He did have a point. Why did Timmy look so happy?He was almost glowing "I am." Timmy says simply. "May I inquire why?" Anti-Cosmo asks. "Ain't it obious." AntiWanda chimes in. "Da boys in love."Wait,love Timmy? I don't recall him running bast Trixie lately. then again,he never beamed like that when he did. "The word is obvious,dearest," AntiCosmo corrected her. "And I do believe your right.""What? I just slept really good." Timmy stammers blushing."Are you sure it had nothing with your special midnight snack?" Terry asked,giving Timmy a knowing smile. Timmy turned bright red. "It must have been some snack." Foop says,not quite understanding a the situation. "Yeah."Nods Poof. "So Timothy, tell use about this tasty snack." AntiCosmo inquires more."From what I saw,it was lip smacking good,right Timmy?" Terry remarks. Wait a sec, didn't Sanderson turn in late last night.

" I just shared a snack with a good friend and went to sleep." He said with a smile. "It's no big deal." "No big deal." Teases AntiCosmo." So you always beam like that over small matter? My your easily pleased."Timmy Let's out a shy giggle."Come on Babeh." AntiWanda chuckles. "Share dem juice details wit da town folk." "Yes,please do." I think to myself. "There's nothing to tell." Timmy insists." Can I ask one last thing?" Terry ask with a sly smile. "oh..kay." Timmy replies cautiously. "How the heck did you manage to get Sanderson to carry you to bed?" Timmy eyes grew to the size of his plate,I think mine did to. Every one looked shocked. "Daawww, That was so sweet of him." Cosmo cooed. I didn't share his sentiment.

*End Wanda's POV*

*At Wish fixers*

*HP's POV*

"T.. ?" I echoed back. He liked Turner. Not liked, Loved. It was written all over his face that day,and his note pad. but when? how?"He's human." I spat out. "Eddie. You. Love a Human." As I spoke my own words felt strange to my ears. He always held those creatures in always resented the way they treated us pixies. He's even called them a waste a space. Now here he stood in love with one. "I know,irony can be a real bitch." He says sinking into his chair. "So Thompson is really just a friend?" I ask. He nods. I ping over to him. He jumps at my touch. His reaction is a bitter pill to take. It was more proof of how estranged we have become."You can get into serious trouble Eddie." I warn him. "Even as head pixie,there's but so much I could do." "I know,I'm pushing it." He says,not daring to look at me. "If caught,my wings could get clipped,again. I'm not going to pretend I know why I feel the way I do. All I know is I can't stop thinking about him."

"Eddie." I gasped. "What the hell is wrong with me. " HE almost sobs. "Why do my heart ping like this when I think of him. Why do I keep dreaming of him. Why does it scare me so much to loose him" I do something I don't get to do nearly enough these days, at least not for my liking. I hug him,tightly. Theirs nothing wrong with you Eddie."I tell him. "You don't get to pick who you love,thought life would be way easier if you did." "Hp,What am I going to do?" He asks. I wish I had a answer for him. "I don't know please, be careful Eddie."I whisper to him. "I know I don't show it enough,but I do love you. That's why I always have you near me." "Can you except this about me?" He asks,I can feel him tremble as he speaks. "A gay nephew in love with a human."

I laugh,he turns to me puzzled and a bit uneasy. I smile to him. "Eddie I know your gay,I've always known even Nicky knew." I explain. "I'm just floored that you love a yes, I can except it."I kiss him on the forehead. "But you came in here about Thompson?" He says,shocked.I look over at the passed out little pixie, "I was worried you were starting to get sloppy." I inform him. " Your wasn't nearly as careless about your affair with AC."I turn back to him with a look of shock on the boy face was priceless. I ping up a camera and take a snap shot. This one was going into the album. "Y. . You know about that?"He asks "H. . H. . HOW?!"Yes, I knew all about that. And your little adventure to Pixie INC." I tell him. "As for how I know,I have my ways."

He opens his mouth to speak, but pass out instead. I look at my boy,passed out in his chair. "Oh Eddie,When are you going to learn I know every thing." I whisper to him as I pick him up.I carry him to the couch and lay him down opposite of his friend. I look at the boy. How did he become friends with a cubical pixie. We corporate pixies rarely even speak to them. Even the ones connected to high rank officials are still treated...like..trash. Then it hit me. If turner had become my cubicle boy,he would have been subjected to the same treatment. I turn to my sleeping nephew."My gods, that's why you smiled." I think to myself. "You were happy for his your eyes he was saved from a living nightmare. By the fates, Eddie,how long have you've loved him" So much for knowing everything. I used to read him like a book,so how did I miss so much? Hell how did I miss something so important,like my boy falling in love?

*End of HP's POV*

*In the castle in the fish bowl.*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

So my boy does fancy the pixie. It was written all over the lads face. Hell I'm sure it can be seen from space. "I wonder what their kids will look like" I muse to myself. I should be jealous, and had it been anyone else I would have been. But,I can't help but approve,the were after all,Each others first true loves. I know he had a thing for that Trixie girl. But I don't think he looks at her quite the same way he looks at Eddie. It may be wishful thinking,but I think he looks at me the same way. I suppress a blush and wave the silly thought from my head. "Oh dear,I guess I can't call him Thomas anymore." I think to myself."I'll dearly miss I'd hate to come between them. "Why did he carry you to bed?" Wanda asks. Was that anger in her voice? Timothy seems to have picked up on it too,he squirms uneasily in his chair.

"He was just being nice I guess." Timothy reasons. "I did just save his beacon,maybe he thought it was the least he could do." "What's the big deal?" I butt in. "He carried the child to his room. He didn't kiss the boy." I see blush cross Timothy's face,luckily Wanda doesn't notice. So they did kiss. No wonder he was bubbling with joy. "I guess your right." Wanda sighs. "but.." "So timmy,You must be excited to learn about what kinda magic you have." Cosmo spits out,cutting Wanda off. "You bet,I could barely sleep last night." Timothy chirped."Haw,barely slept my foot." Terence remarks. "You were dead to the world when I got up." Timothy merely blush sheepishly."That's right he has powers, Terry too." She continues picking up the subject. I look at Cosmo, he winks at me. "Cosmo my love,your might be smarter then you let on." I think to myself.

"Ye gods,did I just refer to you as MY LOVE." The thought alone is enough to make a poor antifairy faint. "Well?" Wanda almost shouts. Her shrill voice is just what I needed to chase away those uncomfortable thought. And possible I little of my hearing."Yeah how was we able to do all that cool stuff last night." Timothy asks. "And how can we do it again?" Terence chimes in with enthusiasm.I smile "Get comfortable" I warn them. "This is going to be a long story."

*End Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Somewhere in Pixie world.*

*Anderson's POV*

I laugh to myself. "So Sanderson got the the hots for that little fag Turner." I chuckle. "Oh,this fits my plane perfectly." "Isn't homosexuality a crime in pixie world?" a voice behind me asks. "Why yes,It is?" I inform him. I turn and smile to my antiself. How sexy he looked laying naked in my bed. His crimson skin still beaded with sweat. "Are you going to out him?" He asks. Such a curious thing."Not just yet."I inform him. "I need more proof. If they new a bugged his office,it'll be my wings getting clipped." He nods. "Why did you sell him that little office pixie?" He asks as I float over to him. "It's Cubicle pixie" I correct him, sitting on the bed. "And I did for three reasons." "Oh?" he moan slowly kissing up my arm. "Yes,love." I say,purring at his kisses. "First it's look suspicious for him to drop that sum of money on a lowly cubicle monkey. Second, it looks like I'm trying to extend the olive branch." I pause to let out a moan as he kisses my wings.

"Lastly,the money isn't so bad ether." I gasp out as I feel his tong trace over my sweet spot at the base of my wings. I could feel myself becoming hard once again. Damn he knew how to turn me on. His hand traced my grown hard on. "Does that mean your taking me out?" He whispers playfully in my ear. I let out a throaty moan as he unzipps my fly. "You know it sexy I moan as he slides his hand in. We both jump at the sudden knock at the door. "Sweet'ums Are you awake." I hear my mothers wretched voice. Why did that bitch always ruin everything. I envy Sanderson,Both his parents were dead. Then again I don't have a creepy cat-thing to help me off mine. She knocks again. "pooxie, Are you feeling well." The hag persisted.

"Pooxie?" My love,whisper to me. "Don't ask,love?" I whisper back. "I'm fine mom. I just over slept." I called to her in a sickening sweet voice. I can feel the bile in the back of my throat."Ok,sweet'ums. Hurry down for breakfast with mummy."We wait till her foot steps fade. "So much for round two." My antiself sighs out,disappointed. I mirror his sentiment. "Just as well,you a have to get back to AntiPixie world and give my report to HAP." "Yes, my love." He reluctantly agrees. We exchange a long kiss before he anti-pings from the room. Soon,Sanderson you'll finally pay for your crimes." I think to myself."I wont stop till I rip away all you hold dear,like you've done me. And you my dear cousin, will not only have your wings ripped,but will be put to death" I ping myself presentable and out the room.

*End Of Anderson's POV*


	8. Chapter 8: The child of destiny

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 8: The child of destiny.

*It the under water castle, in the living room.*

*Anti-Cosmo POV*

We had decided the story was best kept till after breakfast. I sat him the recliner sipping my tea waiting for the women to come in. Poof and Foop were 's quite charming how hey seem to be getting remind me of comso and I as lads. So does Timothy and Terence, Even now they were sitting on the couch ,side by sid...Starring at me? So was Cosmo now that I think about it. "It's very rude to stare." I tell them. "We're not starring, we're gaaaazeing." Cosmo replies. "Well stop gazing at me,it's creepy." I respond. "Why are you gazing at me any way." "We're practicing hanging on your every word." Timothy says with a toothy grin.

"Are your attention spans so short you need to practice paying attention?" I ask, annoyed. "Yes." they reply in unison. I merely roll my eyes. "Ok mister spill it! How does Timmy have magic!" Wanda scream poofing in beside me. I out let a yelp of my own as I nearly jump to ceiling. My tea is sent flying over the arm of the chair. "Wanda,have you gone mad women?" I shout back putting a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "You do know you'll never get answer if I pass out from a heart attack."

Timothy and Terrences gives me a puzzled look."Can a anti-fairy have a heart attack?" Timothy ask. "Can fairies?" I counter,trying not to sound annoyed. "I don't know,can they?"He asks. I let out a sigh. "Yes,Timothy we both can." I inform the lad. anti-poofing up another cup of tea."But,it can't like,do any serious damage,right?" Terence asks. "No,it only cause magical beings to pass out." I assure him. "Hope ya'll didn start without me." Anti-Wanda called to us as she floated into the room. "No mother." Foop assured her. " Aunt Wanda was just showing us how father can turn a interesting shade of sky-blue." "Yup." Poof nodded agreeing.

"I turned no such color." I huffed."yes,you did." Poof says."did'n he Andi-Me." "you did indeed father."Foop agrees." Wanda giggles as she floats over and sit on Cosmo's lap. Anti-Wanda sat on mine. "Where to begin." I pondered aloud. "How about the beginning." Wanda snapped impatiently. "Very well it was a dark and windy night," I began. "Don't be cute" interrupted a rather annoyed Wanda. "I'm not. You wanted me to start from the beginning,Yes?" I reply calmly. "Well..Yes." She said cautiously. "Well that's what I'm doing." I explain "Starting at the very beginning. The point where me and Eliza first meet." "Sorry,carry on." she says shyly.

"Thank you."I reply giving her a smile. "Woo hoo,Flash back." Cheered the rest of the peanut gallery.

*Flash back along time ago.*

As I was saying I was a dark and windy night. The winds were blowing with unusual force. I loved it. I was my tenth birthday. I got all kinds of present. I was sitting in my room at the window, enjoying how the wind ravaged the trees. In the distance I saw something fall from the sky. Being a curious lad I flew out to investigate. Whatever it was didn't land very far away. As I near the landing site. A soft crying could be heard.

I exited the trees,and that's where I saw her. A little black cat in a dress, her wings dropped at her sides. They looked almost as though they were broken. "Are you okay?" I called to her. she jumped to her feet and backed away. "Of course she afraid of you,your a anti-Fairy." I muttered to myself. "But what is she?" "Don't be afraid,I won't hurt you?"I called to her. She looked into my eyes. Her's were unbearably sad,almost like starring into the very depths of bitter despair. But could have hurt her so deeply.I felt myself drowning in them

"Who are you?" a Small voice asked.

*End flash back*

"Wait a sec,I thought she was your kid."Timothy says looking quite confused. "NOOO!" Foop screams." "She is and I'll explain how." I tell Timothy before turning to Foop "And what are you noing about?" I ask him." "That ravishing creature is my sister." He moans falling to his knees in over dramatic fashion. "Oh cruel fate,why do you mock me." "Aww. Foops got his first crush." Anti-Wanda sighed hugging me.

"Lovely, we can get married and have a bunch of three eyed babies." Foop huffed. "don you have ta be blood kin for dat to happen?" My dim crumpet asked. "Yes, dearest you do." I answer her,though I wasn't certain such thing ever actually happened. The three eyed babies,not the incest thing. After all they say the same thing about magic creatures inter-marrying.

"Wait,We're not blood relatives." Foop ask my son beaming with hope. "No Foop. She's not a anti-fairy." I inform him. "Thank you father. Thank you, you have made my day." He says,still beaming. "Your,welcome?" I reply "Any way."

*Back to the flash back*

"My name in Anti-cosmo. Anti-Cosmo Tiberius Havoc Ismadee."I tell her,inching myself closer "What's yours?" She looks around, no doubt looking for a exit. "I'm Eliza." She tell me. "What's your full name?" I ask. She notice how close I've gotten and backs away. She remains silent. "Do you have a middle name?" I ask,hoping to gain more information. "It's Nicole." She says shyly. "What's you last name?" I ask. All I get is silence. Why was she hiding her last name?

"What's your last name?" I ask again,this time more firmly. To firm perhaps,As she backs away more. "Nuny!" She yell and runs off. I take off behind her. She's swift,but I have the advantage of flight. "Something must be wrong with her wings." I think to myself. I soon catch up the her. She turns to face my. I walk close to her,she let's out a hiss. "I'm not going to hurt you." I tell her again. "Why are you following me?" She asks,pouting.

"I want to help you."I explain. "If you don't want to tell me your last name,it's fine. But you can't stay out here,it's not safe." I move a bit closer to her. I reach out my hand. "It's ok,I'm a friend." To my relief the girl smiles and takes my hand. We begin to walk back to the my castle. She's small,about a quarter of my hight. Her hair pure white. Her fur the deepest black. "So, how old are you?" I ask,clearly she couldn't be more then 3 or 4.

The girl shrugs."I dunno." She replies. I'm floored, how can anyone not know there age "What are you?" I ask. "She looks at me puzzled. "I'm a girl." She says. "No,I mean what species are you?" I try again. "I'm a kitty." she smiles. I can't help but smile. It was like talking to Anti-Wanda. "Do you know magic?" I ask. She nods. "What magic race are you?" I ask her. "I'm a Luner child." She informs me. "I've never heard on your kind." I tell her. "Don't exist in this realm." She explains "Luner children and star children come from Twilaria,a place far far way."

"My word,your parents must be worried sick about you?" She look at me bewildered. "What are parents?" she asks. I'm stunned. "There adults who raise children." I explain "Have you never seen an adult before?" She nod "Their scary." she says softly. "Some are,but parents can be kind." I tell her. We continue walking. I'm not sure what to ask next. "Why are you so far away from Twilaria?" I ask. "Cause it's gone."She informs me sadly. "Gone? As in destroyed?" I ask,shocked.

Eliza nods. "Where are all your people?" I ask. She hold up the shimmering orb that hung around here neck.I examine it closely. There seem to be thousands of light floating around in it. "It's their souls." She tells me. "Eliza? Are you the only one who's still alive?" I ask. She nods. No wonder she seemed so sad. "What happened?" I ask,not really sure if I should. "Bad people came,and wanted us as slaves." She says. "They say we could stay if we behave we could live,if not we die. We choose to fight.." "And lost?" I add.

"No one won." She says."The battle was fierce nether side gave in. but we kids was sad all the time.I had a vision. The maiden told me we had to die to live. That I should gather the souls of the kids and find people who will care for them, an love them. So I did. To make sure the bad people didn't follow I destroyed the planet." I had to admit I couldn't believe such a small girl was capable of such a feet. "Why you?" I ask. "I'm the first." She says.

The first,As in the First Luner child?"I ask,not sure what to make of all it. She nods. "Did you make Twilaria?" I ask. She nods again. "Then why don't you make another on?" I ask,from the look on her face it was a stupid question. " Bad people might come back,then da problem start all over I was told to go on a journey to find a new spot."

"By the maiden" I guess. "yup." I let out a sigh. "Well it's not safe here." I inform her. Many words I had no business knowing passed through my mind. Now she had no reason to stay. I don't know why,but I really want her to. "oh" she says sadly. We walk in silence,her hand still in mine. We come to my castle,well my parents castle." I look up at my window and down at her. "Can you fly?" I ask her. She looks at her wings. They only twitch slightly. I think she's trying to move them.

"No, their still burnt out." I lift her onto my back and fly her to my window. "how did you burn out your wings?" I inquire. "By flying really really fast for a really long time." She replies. We enter my bedchamber. I let her wonder around. "How long have you've been flying?" I ask. I'm surprised at how open she was suddenly,then again,she still seemed to be only a small child. "Ichi laini." she says. "Ichi laini?"I echo back. "What's that mean?" She pauses to think. "One...week." she says finally. "Oh."I nod "And how fast?" I ask walking over to my dresser. "In English please."

"She'll need something to sleep in." I think to myself" "Wait, if she's been flying a week,when how could she have eaten." "Eight times." I hear her answer. "She'll probably want a nice bath to soak her weary wings." I think anti-poofing up a pad and pencil. "Eight times what?" I ask her making a list. "Light." She replies. "oh." I mumble. I freeze as her words sink in. Did she just say she flew at a speed of Eight times the speed of light. "And for a straight week." I think to myself "No wonder her wings burnt out." "Anti-Cosmo,what are you?"I hear her ask. "I'm a anti-fairy."I tell her

"We're the dark counter parts to fairies." I expected her to become frightened. She just look at me. "Are all anti-fairies blue or do you come in different colors? She asks, I can't help but chuckle a little. "We're all blue. Most anti-fairies eyes are red, A few of us share the same color eye as our fairy-counter parts." I explain. "Are you hungry?" I ask. "I can anti-poof something up." I pick up my training wand and show it to her. She takes it and looks it over. "Be careful with it." I warn her. "What a dark-watt?" She asks. "It's the energy it runs on." I tell her. "Do you have a wand?"

She nods and pulls out her own wand. It had a black handle with pink and purple markings, and a silver star. In the middle was a full moon with a crescent moon on each side. Instead of a five pointed star,her star had nine points. As I took it in my hand I could feel a strange power radiate from it.I knew this was no a girl to be taken I examine it,I notice It didn't say what kind of power it took. "What kind of power does it run on?" I asked intrigued. "Mana." She replies "What's that?"I ask.I hand her the wand, hoping for a demonstration. "Mana is the power of nature." She explains she lift her hand. "Like the wind, turns into wind mana."

A strong gust of wind blows in and around her. I watch as it goes into her . The moons on her wand turns a sky-blue. She walks over to the window and aims at something. I walk over for a better view and notice she's aiming for a tree. "Wind blade." she says her wand lights up silver blades shoot from it. They explode on impact,rendering the tree to mere splinters. I'm left in awe. "With a wand like that I could easily rule the world." I think to myself.

*Stop flash back.*

"Anti-Cosmo!" I hear Wanda gasp. "Oh,don't look so surprised. "I tell her. "I never hid my desire to rule the world. "Am I going to have awesome power like that." Timothy asks. If we can find your wands,yes." "We get wands."Timothy and Terence gasped with excitement. " do." I inform them. "Yes yes,very interesting. How did she become your daughter?" Foop shouted. "And what does this have to do with Timmy?" Wanda asked equally impatient.

"Fine Fine,I'll skip ahead. "I state rather annoyed. Well that night I learned that I couldn't use her wand. Only she could. I also learned other thing about her. The more I learned the closer we got." "He even let'er meet me." Anti-Wanda chimed in. "We met Cosmo when we were all out playin one day. We all became fast friends." Wanda,Timothy, Terence and Poof looked at Cosmo. All understandable shocked. He just smiled at them. "New friends are niiiice." he chirped.

They collectively rolled there eyes at the dim fairy and turned back to me. "I tried not to get attached,but it was was the sister I've always then that,She was the daughter I dreamed of having one day,but knew I never would. After all,children was forbidden.I add continuing my story. "She was a very sweet girl,But also dark and chaotic. She was also leaving. And there was nothing I could do. So at our weekly tea party I was in a very solum mood." "You liked having tea parties?" Terence asks. "Why not?" I shrugged "I've always loved tea,why not have a party."

*Flash back to the tea party.*

I sat there barely touching my tea. "What's wrong Cozzie?" Anti-Wanda asks "you ain't touched your tea."I take a token sip. "Yeah,you usually chugging this stuff"Cosmo adds "Hey,where's Lizzy?" "She'll be here shortly, she's waiting for her tarts to finish baking."I drone out. Yay,it's been forever since she made the. "it's been two day's."I point out."I know." Cosmo whines."I need my next fix.""Learn to live without them" I tell him."Why?" AntiWanda asks"She's going to leave us you know." They look down at their tea."Have you forgotten?" "Yeah,but we'll have each other." Cosmo offers,trying to remain upbeat. "And maybe she'll come back." How I wished I had his naivete.

"You don't get it you idiot!"I shout slamming my fist on the table. They both jump at my action. "Without her power you won't be able to sneak into anti-fairy world any more. we won't be able to see each other." I can feel my tears run down my cheeks. "I'm going to loose two of my best friends at once and there's nothing we can do about it." "Do about what?" I hear a voice say. Lizzy sits a plate of her tarts in front of manages to gobble three down."I'm gonna miss these." He sniffles. Lizzy looks at him puzzled,before turning back to me.

"Do about you leaving?" I answer. She sits beside me. "Yeah,I've put off my mission for a long time already."she sighs "So it goes." I sigh as well"We're fated to drift apart." The air is thick with misery. "I might be able to find my way back." She says as she wraps her arms around me. "I'll probably be a adult then." I say solemnly "Yay,You can be my daddy."She remarks."I still need one of dem." I couldn't help be smile at the idea. "You most likely be and adult as well." I tell her. she shakes her head. "No, My age cycle is 2-16. I'll never be a grown up. That's why we're called Luner and star children."

"But the odd of you finding us again is painfully small." I point out. "It'd take a miracle"Cosmo sighs. Eliza jumps to her feet,almost knocking me over. "No Cosmo-kun. what we need is a prophecy."She exclaims We look at her like she's gone mad. "Think about it,what fate rips apart it can also bring together again." She continues. Her single tail splits into nine. "We need a chosen who'll be able to summon me here." "Why a chosen one?"Anti-Wanda asks.""Because I can't return until my mission is complete."She explains. "You guys are too close to me. The temptation to call me back might be to great." We had to agree.

"So how will he know when the chosen one is here?" I ask "They will be a children of ten when you meet Them. You'll know when you first meet The Boy of Shadows, the anti who is not." She tells us. As she speaks her word appear and disappear as if being etched on time itself. "Not what?" I ask "A fairy" she replies." Her hands glow and two medallions appear .The boy of light will wield the the Star Mist medallion the boy of shadow, the Luner Shadow." The Star Mist medallion flies to my hands. She holds on to the other.

"Have you had these planned all along?"I ask. She smiles "Never wonder from loved ones less you can find your way back to them."Lizzy What about us?" cosmo asks. "Yeah." Anti-Wanda chimes in. "I will hide thirteen wands." She says "Three anti-fairy wands, three fairy wands, three pixie wands, Two Luner child wands and,Two Star child wands. these wands will be like mind." "Will we need that many?" I ask. "It will be a matter of life and death" she warns. "You must collect the wands from Anti-fairy world,fairy world And pixie world. "Cosmo you'll hold the map the fairy world map and the crystals of power. Anti-Wanda. You'll hold the map to the wands in Anti-Fairy world, and with it the crystals of courage." "Why,may I ask, is the crystals of power in fairy world."I ask,feeling a bit slighted.

"You told me the fairies held the power,right? Well it's going to take both wisdom and courage to get that power. Just like you'll need the crystal of power and courage to get the gem of power." she explains. I merely nod. I had to admit her logic did made sense. "Let me guess the crystals of wisdom will be in pixie world." I say, though I sure I'm right. "Yup."she confirms. "B..But we don't know any pixies." Anti-Wanda stammers "You don't?." she asks us us, Just then Edwards comes rushing up with AR." Sorry we're late." Edward huffs. "I had a hard time getting out of class." Edward gasps. ""All right tart." Are says making a beeline for them. "That's right,Edward was a pixie." I gasp."All be it a tiny one,but he still counts." "He I'm average hight for my age." Edward huffs,popping in a tart."Count's for what?"

We fill him in on lizzy plan and he readily agrees to help "What ever it take to get my Lizzy back home."He says/"I'm all over it.""Lizzy cat." I call to her. "If I am grown when we meet agin,I'd be proud and honored If you'll allow me to be you father." I tell her. "I wanna be yo mommy too." AntiWanda adds. "Eliza smiles at us." I'd me happy to be your daughter." She replies."And When I return We'll live in Neo-Twilaria together as a family." All of us?" Edward asks. "All of us." Elza confirms. "To the Future." Cosmo cheers ,raising his tea cup. "To the future" We toast.

.

*End Of flash back.*

Not long After that she departed from our world.." I let out a sigh,drudging up the past was exhausting. "Cosmo,Why didn't you tell us about this." Asks Wanda looking at her husband. "I was sworn to keep it secret." He confessed. Tears filled his eyes. "I also lost my map." "Well there goes that plan."Wanda stated rolling her eyes. " I don't know why she even trusted you with it." She poof off his lap and sits by looked like he want crawl under a rock.

"Ain't that a bit harsh?" Anti-Wanda asked anti-poofing from my lap to Cosmo's side."I know we ain't good at it." She says pulling him into a hug. "But if you dink good an hard, I'm sure you'll remember where it is.." She stokes his hair gently. He calms down a little. Wanda seem to get a bit jealous at the display. "Aren't you going to get mad." She asks me. "Why would I?" I ask in return. "It's not like they'll make out with me sitting here." She give me a dirty look,I smile in return.

I notice Timothy was smiling. "What's wrong TImothy?" I ask concerned. "What's the asks sternly ignoring my question. "Good question,What is it AntiMe?" Cosmo asks looking at me. His Eyes Almost seem serious. "And What's this about a electric chair?"Terence adds. I squirm in my sits,as unpleasant memories flash in my mind. "Anti-ME?" Cosmo calls to me. "It don't think you children should here of such things." I reply,Trying desperately not to tremble. "Father,your shaking." Foop point out."What in the world have they done to you." I look up whole room eyed me with concern. Timothy stands and come to my side. He places a gentle hands over my shaking right one. "If your not ready to talk about it,we can wait father."He says. I caste him a grateful smile."Another time." I agree. "When painful memories aren't so new." "Is everyone okay with that." TImothy asks.

To my relief everyone agrees. Rather then going back to his former seat,Timothy decides to perch on my lap. "How is helping you find Lizzy,going to help me stay in the family?" Timothy asks. "Not that I'm not willing mind you." "Simple Timothy. The wands she hid are secondary wands. While we're apart,She'll be creating more powerful master wands." I explain. Delighted to change the subject. "Also she'll be creating a place for us to live freely. Neo-Twilaria." "If there's two luner kids wands and two star kids wands,does the mean there 2 more medallions out there." Terence asks. "Indeed they are." I confirm."Where are they and who are they for? Timothy asks. "One is with the pixie crystals the other is with the anti-fairy wands." I inform them "I don't know which is with which. As to whom they belong to,that's up to you Timothy." "Why Timmy" Wanda asks sounding a bit suspicious,but I wave it off. "I don't know"I reply "She just said to give it to him and he'll know."

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*In Pixie world,Sanderson's penthouse*

*HP's POV*

I pinged us to Eddie's place. I watch as the two younger pixies snuggled in bed. They seemed close,despite barely knowing each other. I pull up a chair to wait for them to wake. I wanted answers, and I wasn't leaving till I got them. I looked around the room. How I hated this place. I wasn't the apartment it self,mind you. It was pretty nice place,good view, well decorated. What I hated was what it represented,Eddie being out my house and away from me.I let out a sigh. I was way to clingy with him. How could I not,I've raised him since his parents died. "After all these years,why did that bitch had to show up with that little years they wanted nothing to do with me, with us."I wonder resentfully to myself. "We were perfectly happy,he had no desire to move out,till they showed up and made him feel drove him from his home,from my life,from my bed. I loved snuggling with my little Eddie at night." I blow out a didn't help that I did nothing to curb the behavior. In the end I guess it comes down to me. I wasn't there for him,Again.

I lean back in the chair, slowly I begin turning it around. "I wonder if he hates me now." I think to myself. "My son does,why shouldn't he." I spin a little faster "Then again my son never liked me. The little bastard pissed in my eye the first time I held him. Eddie on the other hand cooed softly, and fell asleep. There was no doubt about it, me son was nothing but trouble,then again that's what they said about Eddie Ok,sure he heard voices, was dangerous when angered, And had a tendency to kill small animals. He was a sweet and gentle managed to resolve the voice thing too. My son on the other hand was a angel in front of his mother and a demon the rest of the time. He always tried to take what Eddie had. Especially his cat,Eliza. He would have wanted her more,if he knew what she really was. Thankfully he didn't.I shutter at the mere thought of him claiming her power.

"Doesn't that make you dizzy." I hear a voice call from the bed. I stop in my tracks and look at him. "Just the Pixie I wanted to talk to." I say,with a grin.

*End of HP's POV*

*Fairy world, High council chamber.*

Jorgan walked into the chamber. It always made him nervous. The only beings he feared was the high council,and maybe Nana Boom-boom. They always spoke in unison,which made their intimidating voices echo more in the empty chamber. "Von'Strangle do you know why we have called you?" They ask. "No,I do not." Jorgan says "We called you hear in concern of on Timmy Turner."

The buff fairy rolled his eyes. "Turner,I should have known."He thinks to himself. "What have turner done this time?" Jorgan asks,already feeling ticked off at the child. "First of all he's harboring The Anti-Fairy fugitives,Anti-Cosmo and his family." Jorgan,gasped. "But Turner hates him,besides Wanda would never allow such a thing." They just had to be wrong he again He did defend him in court. Now that he thought about it,he did say he didn't hate ouf no less,But he knew for sure Wanda defiantly hated him,didn't she? "They have been corrupted by there darker halves. Young Tuner as well." They tell him"Then I shall save them at once." Shouted Jorgan. "No,Jorgan,they have given themselves over willingly." The council says, as they lower a monitor from the ceiling. "There is something you should see." "What?" Jorgan asks nervously. "The event's of least night's prison break." They inform him. "I don't remember a prison break." Jorgan says scratching his head. "We know." The council replies.


	9. Chapter 9: Heart to Heart

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 9: Heart to Heart

*In the turners residence.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I sat alone with Anti-Wanda in den. Wanda kicked everyone out the castle, so she could have a private word with Cosmo. I couldn't help but worry about it. The boys were in the living room,playing some delightfully violent game. I flip lazily through the paper. I wasn't really reading it. I was trying to,but human news was dreadfully dull. Plus my mind kept drifting to this morning. I can't believe that idiot kissed me.I can't believe I kissed him. How in the world will I explain this to Ant-Wanda. I look towards her. She was looking through a cookbook she found. "Ok, AC old boy,you can do this." I encourage myself. "She may be mad,but we can work through this. We love each other after all." I put the paper aside and float over to her. "Anti-Wanda,I have something to tell you."

"You love Cosmo,Doncha?" She asks flipping over a page. I could only stare. She looks at me with a smile. "I don know much about a lot of stuff,But I know you Cozzie." She say's kissing my cheek. "And I saw dat nervous look you had when you float in da kitchen." She looks me in the eyes. "Ya kissed him,didn't ya?" I nod and turn away. I never been known to shy away from another's was few people who could make me do it,one was Ant-Wanda, the other was my father.

She turns my gaze back to meet hers. "You love him don't you Cozzie?" She asks. I back away "I do.I..I'm Sorry." How could I love another. Fooling around with Thomas was one thing,but to fall in love with another. Wasn't it asking her to take to much."There ain't notin th feel bad about babeh. I always known you loved him." She tells me. I look at looked upon be so warmly "You can be with him Cozzie,it's OK." I rush over to her. Tears stream from me. I hold her tightly in my arms."I don't want to lose you.I know it's selfish,and out right greedy." I whisper to her. "But,I love you too." I feel her fingers run though my hair. "You ain't gonna lose me Cozzie. I'll always be by ya side." She whispers to me. "I love ya,babeh. I want you to be happy." "Isn't it asking to much?" I ask snuggling in her arms. "Heck nah." she says "I think it's cute, you got a new boyfriend. He does love ya too,right?" She asks anti-poofing us to the chair. I curl up in her arms.

"I'm not sure,he did kiss me first." I inform her. "And he's not boyfriend. He has a wife remember." I state with a sigh. "So do you,Remember." she mocks me giggling. "Yes well,you don't hate Cosmo,Wanda clearly hate me." I whimper out. "Face it dearest,he's forever out my reach." The very thought breaks my heart. I feel new tears run down my few people have ever seen me this weak,this vulnerable. So few have seen me so overcome with emotions I'm curled up like a child crying. One was,Anti-Wanda,the other was a girl who is also out my reach.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*In Pixie world,Sanderson's penthouse*

*Eugene's POV*

I stare at the head pixie. Why in the world would he want to talk to me,A lowly cubicle pixie. "What are you intentions with my nephew" He asks sternly. "We're just friends." I tell shaking slightly. Man,Hp's gaze was both scary and damn sexy. As I try to stop my heart from pinging so mady,I notice the bed move.I turn to whatever was moving next to me in the bed. I see Eddie sleeping for next to me. I do the only rational thing I can think of. I scream and fall out the bed.I look up and see Eddie peering over the bed at me. "Your really skittish, aren't you Eugene?" He asks smiling. "Eddie how did I get from your office to your bed? And why HP here?" I ask." I swear this scene got creepy porno written all over it. All we need is cheesy music and for HP to whip out a camera."

I hear cheesy music start to play. I don't wait to see a camera, I let out another scream and bolt for the least I tried,but Eddie grabbed the back of my shirt"Dude,I'm still a little green for that kinda flick." I shout. "Calm down,HP is just messing with you." Eddie tells me. "What no super creepy porn time?" We hear HP say. We turn to him and see a camera in his hand. He give us a evil smile. Eddie give his uncle a puzzled look. I,however, pass out.

*End of Thompson POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

"Wow,he really is skittish." HP remarks. "Why are we in bed together?" I ask pulling the unconscious pixie onto the bed. "Oh,that. I pinged you here. I wanted to talk to the both of you and didn't want to risk being interrupted."He explained. I put you both in bed,because I figured it'd be more I needed to ping him into street clothes so he could talk freely"

"And the camera?" I ask pointing to it. "Like you said,I'm just messing with him." He says, with a evil smirk . "No,down to business." He says sternly. I strongly consider diving under the covers. "What business?" I ask nervously. "The business of you breaking into MY business." He informs me,I can see the anger in his eye. I back away,I don't understand why,but I'm suddenly scared. Scratch that I'm damn terrified."Is that what we've come to?" I ask myself "Have we drifted so far,I can actually fear you?" "HP,it's not what you think." I stammer out. HP looks away. He walks to the near by window. I float over to him. He doesn't look at me. "HP?" I call to him. He remains silent. "Sir?" I call to him again. He seem to wince at the word."Eddie? Are you afraid of me?" He asks In a voice laced with sadness. "Not normally,No." I tell him. "But you were a moment ago,weren't you?" I turn away. "Yeah,I was." I mutter weakly. "You know what hurts the most?" He asks. "What?" I ask in return.

"The fact that in that moment, you looked t me with the same frightened eyes you looked at your father with." He says as he turns to me. I can see the tears in his hurt to see so much pain in his eyes. "I s ou relationship so far gone ,that I'm just your boss now?My gods Eddie,Have I become such a monster to you,You'd look at me the same way you looked at him." "You could never be him in my eyes." I reply"Eddie You tried to hide the fact your gay from me."He points out."You fell in love,And you said nothing. I know your were confused,by it being with Turner,but you always talked to ME when your confused."HP I. . ."I stop mid-sentence ,unsure how to go on. We stand in silence. " Can I Ask you something HP?" I ask him. "Shoot."He replies drying his tears. "What happened to us?"

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*In the castle in the fish bowl.*

*Cosmo's POV*

I sat on the bed,watching Wanda pace the floor. She looked angry. "What's wrong Wanda?" I ask "When were you planning to tell you were friends with a anti-fairy?" She asks ignoring my question. I stare at her blankly. "I don know." I say with a shrug. "Would you have loved me less if I did?" "Of course not"she shouts "That's besides the point." "Then what is the point?" I ask. "Why do you hate anti-fairies so much.?" "I don't them." She stammers looking away."Yes, you do" I persists. "You even called them filthy animals that's not hateful,then what is?" Sadness fills her eyes. "I don't really hate them Cosmo." She says floating to my side. " They just really scare me. Anti Cosmo scares me most of all." She sits next to me. "Why does Anti-Me scare you so much?" I ask,putting my arm around her."He's realy nice,once you get to know him. "Because ,he's there leader and the most powerful anti-fairy of all." She explains."Plus he's selfish,and thinks he can just take whatever he also stops at nothing to get what he want, and he get it. He wanted to be leader,he got it. He wanted Timmy,he got him. Now,he wants you,and it scares me to death that he'll take you from me."

"Wanda,He can't take me from you." I tell her, pulling her closer. "I'm not stupid Cosmo I see the way he looks at you look at him. You love him don't you.?" I swallow hard. I could really kick myself for being so stupid sometimes.  
I never stopped to think how she might feel. I just assumed we'd be one big happy family. Was I wrong? "I do love him Wanda,but I love you too." I tell her "I want to be with both of you. Is that bad?" "It's not bad cosmo,It's just impossible." She sighs. "Why?" I ask. "He's married to Anti-Wanda,for one." She explains. So,I'm married to you."I counter."True,But I may be scared of him,but I don't hate him Cosmo." She Replies "He hates me,and there's nothing I can do about it."That can't be right. Anti-me doesn't hate Wanda does he? He can't,I love her. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose him ether. "Did he say that?" I ask."No,But I can tell by the way he looks at me." She says sadly "If you ask he'll confirm it.

"Good idea." I shout. "What is?" she asks "We'll ask him how he feel about you." Before she can object I poof us to the den? Anti-Me is laying in AW's arms. They look so cute together. "Hey Anti-Me!" I shout to him. He jumps and looks at me."What is it Cosmo?" He asks I can feel Wanda hiding behind me. "Do you hate Wanda?" I ask.

*End of Cosmo's POV.*

*In the Turner living room.*

*Foops POV*

I watch as Poof sits on Timothy's lap. He always sat on his lap. Not that I care,mind you. It's just that equal lap time should be spread around.I was a guest after all. He could at least offer.I however was stuck sitting on the couch. Why did I have to sit on the couch,while he literally sat in the laps of 's not fair I tell you. Why did he have two big brother while I had none. That's right,Timothy hates me. He probably told Terence all sorts of bad thing about ? Why did I have to be the hated one, while poof was loved by all. I want Timothy to be my big brother too. It's not fair. Darn it I will not crying. Dash it all Foop,don't cry. Maybe I should,after all my pain brought joy to other,right? "Hey Foop,are you ok?" I hear Timothy call to me. I look up and see everyone starring at was my chance.I could say something disgustingly cute,and have them eating out my hands "I'm fine,you bucktoothed busy-body." I snap at him "Now leave me alone."

I don't know why I say such things to him. It'll only bring results opposite of what I I can't bring myself to utter such hideously sugary words."I suppose it doesn't matter, I can't afford to let my guard down. It'll hurt. "Dat's not nice Foop." Poof huffs. "I wasn't supposed to be Poof."I huff back."I wasn't speaking to you anyway." "Calm down you two."Terence says. Timothy moves poof from his lap to Terence's . "How come you looked so upset Foop?" He asks ignoring my insult. Why was he being so nice to me? Oh right father and mother."He somehow cozied up to them."Our parents aren't here" I growl slapping his hand away as he reach for me. "You can cut the kindness act. That goes for all of you." I was sick of them. How dare they act like they liked me to look good in front of our parents. "I know how you truly feel. You hate like everyone else." I tell them "I was little more then an unfortunate side affect of Poof being born. You all curse the day I came into this world."

It hurt to say this thing. More then I ever thought possible. I feel myself tremble. I try to tell myself it's anger,but my heart knows it's something else. I don't realize I'm crying till I fell Timothy wipe away my tears. "I don't hate you Foop." He tell me, lifting me onto his lap. "I'm your big bother,I could never have you." I looked at him shocked. "Your my big brother?"I ask him,feeling hope swell within me. Timothy hugs me. "Of Course I am." He confirms. "We're All your bothers. "I hear Terence say. "We love you Foop." Poof adds. "That's Anti-me to you,bubble boy." I shout to him.

Poof beams,I smile too. I hug Timothy. "Can I sit on your lap during the next game?" I ask, feeling rather shy suddenly. "Sure you can." He says to my delight. "Oh goody." I exclaim. "Wanna stay on my lap?" Terence asks Poof. "Yes,please." My lighter-self replies. We start the next game and begin blasting away at our foes. I felt overjoyed. Carnage in front of me, And MY big brothers arms around of all I knew they didn't hate me. They actually loved me. I may be damned in the eyes of the world, But my family loved me. Not just mother and father. I had bother,REAL bothers who loved me as well. Maybe Aunt Wanda and uncle Cosmo. Dare I dream,perhaps That cute little Neko from the flash back might take a shine to me as well.

*End of Foop's POV*

*In Pixie 's apartment*

*HP POV*

I let out a heavy sigh,suddenly feeling very old. "I don't Know Eddie" I tell Him. "I've been wondering that myself." "Personally I blame your wife and Kid."I hear Eddie echo my thoughts back to me. I never even wanted to move out till they came." So he did want to stay. I can't say that I'm surprised. He always followed behind me like a chick to a mother hen. Especially when Eliza left. "It's not all their fault,I should have stood up for you more.""You did your best."He said simply "It wasn't enough to make you stay." I say looking away. "It wasn't enough to keep you from hating." "I don't hate you." I hear Sanderson say. I turn to him "Eddie don't tease a emotionally fragile old man." I tell him flatly. "It isn't nice." He raises an eyebrow "Who's this emotionally fragile old mad whom you speak off?" He asks with a smirk. "All I see is my strong tight-ass uncle."

I pull the lad into my arms, Hugging him felt good to hug him. I don't care what anyone says, he was MY boy. MY. . .son. "Aaawww" We hear a voice sigh from across the room. We turn to see Thompson setting on the bed. We float over to him. "You finally Awake."Eddie remarks "It's about time." "Screw you Eddie." He snaps back. "Wasn't the idea of that,what made you faint in the first place." Eddie countered sitting next to him. The younger pixie just blushed."

"Wait,did you just call him Eddie." I ask Thompson. He shifts nervously. "Yes,sir I did." He admits. Eddie looked puzzled. "what's the big deal?" He asks "Eddie I know you hate your fathers old policies,but you should try to remember them." I scold him. "It's forbidden for a lesser pixie to refer to a higher pixie by anything other then sir or his last name." "I thought it was ok,since he gave me his permission" Thompson says,he voice trembling with fear. "It is."I inform him "but unless the person heard the permission given,you still could be accidentally punished." The young pixie seem to relax a little. I look the boy over. "Are you adopted?" I ask him. "He looks a me, A puzzled look on his face. Wait,he looked at me? "And aren't you blind?" "um no on both counts."He In forms me. "I don't understand the parent thing,but shouldn't you be blind." Eddie chimes in Thompson let's out a heavy sigh. "I know pixies born with tri-colored eye are always blind. But I'm not blind. "He tell us. He turns to Eddie and adds. "He asked if I was adopted because I'm the only non-brute pixie in my family. He continues turning to me. "Believe me sir,my parents don't even want me. If I was adopted they would have chucked me on the street along time ago.

Eddie stiffen at his words. I ,myself, is taken kid was a straight shooter,I liked that."I don't they would just throw you out." I tell him. "Of course they would they hate me." He says so matter of factually it's chilling. "I'm sure they don't really hate." I offer,feeling sympathy for him. "I appreciate what your trying to do,sir." He says shifting where he sat. "but,they let me know In no uncertain terms they do,in fact hate me."

Me and Eddie trade glances. Nether of us knew what to say. He floats up. "I should return to work." Eddie pulls him back down to his seat. "I gave you the day off." He sighs sadly. "Then I should get home then. "He says. I can hear a underline of fear. "If I'm gone to long dad will think I'm fooling around again and..."He stops mid sentence looking at us. "It doesn't matter." He adds looking away.I ping him back to his seat. "They can wait." I tell him. I don't know why, But I feel protective over the protective as I feel over Eddie. But... I don't even know him. "Your gay,aren't you?" I ask. They both look at me with a priceless shocked face. I can't help myself,I ping up my camera and take a snap shot. "Ah,memories."I think to myself. They look at each other. Without saying a word,Eddie swears he didn't tell. "I'll take that as a yes." I say with a smirk.

Thompson nodded. The boy was honest. "Do your family know?" I ask,almost afraid to know the answer. "No,they'd rip my wing apart themselves." He says,horrified by the very idea. "No wonder you rather hang around Eddie." I comment "How did you know?" He asks nervously. "I got a bitchen gaydar. I inform them." I smirk wickedly before adding. "That and I'm gay gay pixies tend to gravitate to each other." They look at each other then me,before passing out. I take another snap shot of them. "I love this little heart to hearts." I think to myself laughing.

*End of HP POV*

*At the Turner residence,In the den*

*Anti Cosmo's POV*

I looks at my dim counter part. "Cosmo,dear boy."I stammer. "I do believe you have it backward. It's Wanda who hates me." Why was he hiding behind him. If I didn't know better,I say she was scared. Wanda couldn't be scared of us, could she? She's defied us to many times,right? "She doesn't hate you anti-Me,She's just scared of you." Cosmo says,as if it explained -Wanda and I exchange dumbfounded glances. Anti-Wanda anti-poofs next to Wanda. I watch as the oddly timid fairy shy away from her. Anti-Wanda just smiles and anti-poofs Wanda next to me. See look at me like a frightened child. I feel more sorry for her then angry. I didn't realize she feared me so much. Then again,she did see me blast Cosmo. She even trembled before me that day.I gently take her hand into mine. "I don't hate you Wanda."I say honestly looking into her eyes.

"You don't?"She asks profoundly surprised. "No,Wanda I don't"I assure her. "I always thought you hated me." She looks away. "I don't hate you AC." She informs me,still seeming a bit shy. "I just don't like the fact you keep trying steel my family from me." "Wanda,I'm not trying to take your family from you." I try to assure her,taking note the tears in her eyes. "Yes you are."She shouts suddenly. "First it was Timmy,now that you have him,your going after 's just stupid enough to be taken in by slick words."I smile,I can't help it. She glares at me. "What are you smirking at?" she snaps at me. "It's just so good to see the bold Wanda I know and love so dearly." I inform her. "It was to strange to see you act so timid." She blushes and turn away slightly. "Since when did you ever love me?" She asks. I blush as well,As I dawns on me that I just told her I loved her. In some odd way,I really did.

We sit together silently. Out the corner of my eyes I see my two loves talking ,both eating sandwiches with there feet. I feel her hand tighten around mines. I realized they were still joined together. "You do look cute together." I hear her admit. "I know he loves you Wanda." I tell her. "I'd never want to see it end." She leans on me,I put my arm around her and pull her close. She let out a content was really nice."You kissed each other,haven't you?" she asks lazily. "Yeah." I tell her. "Who kissed who?" she asks. "He kissed me first,then I kissed him." I inform her,feeling a bit uneasy. "Anti-Cosmo,do you really love him?" She asks. Why was she asking me this. "I do, I truly love him." I tell her. "Then be with loves you too" She tells me. "If you love each other,You should be together." I looked at her shocked. "Do you mean that Wanda?" I ask hopefully.

She smiles at me. "Just don't forget you have wives,and we love you boys too." I can't believe my little blue ears. She was not only giving permission to be with Cosmo,but I think she just told me she loved me as well. Over come with emotions I pull her into a tight hug. "We won't my dear. You girls are very Important to us." I tell her, "Nether of us want to let ether of you go."I feel her arms tighten around me. "Anti-Cosmo,Did we just confessed our love for each other?" She ask pulling back to look me in the eyes. "I do believe we did." I say leaning closer. I soon feel her lips on mine. It was new, bold, almost refreshing. Her lips was a forceful as mine. It felt like a delicate dance of wills. We pull apart, both blushing.

"Hey Dat ain't fair." I hear Anti-Wanda shout. "I'm da only one you ain't getting extra kissies." I turn to see her pouting beside Cosmo. "I'll fix it." Cosmo declares. "Come her Cutie."Before anyone can say a word,he grabs Anti-Wanda and kisses her deeply. I looked at Wanda, she was smiling. I turn my attention to the scene before us, as they break apart. "Wow Coz,you some kinda kisser." She breaths out.  
" good too." He replies. I see a devious smile cross my darlings lips. What could she be planning. "Next!"She shouts, anti-poofing Cosmo next me and Wanda in front if herself. "Um AW.."Is all Wanda manages too get out before Anti-Wanda pulls her close and gives her a passionate kiss. To our surprise Wanda leans in to the kiss. As we watch our wives kiss,Cosmo take my hand in his. "We're officially one big family."He whispers to me. I put my arm around him. "Indeed we are." I whisper back, pulling him closer.


	10. Chapter 10:Meetings and Meet-ups

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 10: Meetings and Meet-ups

*In pixie World ,Sanderson's Penthouse.*

*Sanderson's POV*

I woke in bed the next morning.I can hear HP snoring,I can feel him breath. I sit up and realize my head had been resting on his chest. Eugene still had his head on it. I smile at the scene. They seem to have gotten close. The three of us had spent the remainder of the day talking. Well into the night in fact. It's odd,but Eugene just seemed to fit with us. Like a puzzle piece,that nether of us knew was missing. I take a quick shower and float back to my room. Sure I could ping myself dressed,but I didn't know if I had anything left clean to ping on.

I open my wardrobe to pick my outfit. Something casual I was first day of my vacation. I pick out a outfit and ping it on. "Going somewhere?" I hear HP's sleepy voice asks. I turn to him with a smile. He was looking at me while lazily playing with Eugene's hair. The small pixie himself was still dead to the world. "Yeah,I'm going for a walk." I reply. "on Earth?" He asks with a knowing smile. "Perhaps to find a certain bucktooth heart-throb?" "I feel myself blush.

"Yes, I'm going to earth." I reply "And no I'm not going looking for that bucktoothed hottie." I blush deeper when I realized I just referred to Timmy as a hottie. "Oh really?" HP questions me. "Really." I state firmly. HP looks at me with a raised brow. I clear my throat and continue. "That being said,If we should happen to cross paths. I wouldn't ignore him." I pause and add "I'd hate to be rude, after all." "oh perish the thought." I hear both,HP and Eugene say in unison.

I look at him,he was still laying on HP,but her was smiling. "How long have you been awake? I ask him He sit up and stretches. HP does the same. "I woke up around the time HP,mentioned a "bucktooth heart-throb." Eugene replies. "So who is this hot piece of pixie tail your hunting down? Or if it another hot hot anti?" he asks. "Nether,it's a hot hot human." HP "Whispers" to him. "Oh,How deliciously taboo." Eugene fake whispers back"

"I can hear you two,damn it." I snap at them. I don't think my face could get any redder. "Daaww,he's getting all embarrassed." HP Mocks. "So cute." Eugene chimes in. "Grow up you two." I Snap at them again raising my cell to ping to earth. As I ping away I hear them call out.

"Have fun on your date!"

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*At the turner residence*

*Timmy's POV*

I sit in the kitchen poking at my food. I was trembling. I was about to come put to my family. I hated keeping secrets from them,especially one that was part of me. Although I was sure father already knew. I look nervously at him. He looked at me with a sly smile. My heart flutter at the sight of it. I look away as strange feeling stir in me."Are you alright Timothy?" I feel father's hand on my back. I just nod. "Are you sure sport"Mom chimes in "You look awfully pail." I look up and realize everyone was starring at me.I jump a little"Yeah,I'm fine." I spit out quickly. "Um You guys?" I begin nervously. I look down at my food. I was too scared to look them in the eyes. I feel dad's hand join father's on my back. "Yes,Timmy?" He asks gently. "What is it dear boy?" I hear father asks,matching dad's gentleness.I peek up at my family,they seem to smile at me. "I can do this." I tell myself.

I take a deep breath. "I'm bi!" I blurt out. "I'm...bi." I wait for the gentle touch of my Dads to be snatched away. Instead they both embrace me. "See,that wasn't so hard,was it." I hear dad say. I look at him,then the rest of the family. They were smiling at me,except for Poof and Foop. They just looked confused. "Wha does bi mean,mommy?" poof asks mom. "It means Timmy can fall in love with a boy and a girl." "Really?" ask Foop. "You can do that?"

"Course ya can." Momma replies ruffling Foop's Hair. "Just ask yo daddy." I look at Father. "What does momma mean by that?" I ask, surely she wasn't saying what I think she was,was she? "She means my dear timothy,That I'm bisexual as well." He says. "I love her, and Cosmo as well." I look at him then dad. "You love him too?"I ask him. "Yup,with all my heart. Wanda too." I look at my mothers. "And you two are ok with that? Terry asks dumbfounded. "Yup,we're jus fine wit it." Momma says beaming. "Dey love each oder,dey should be allow to be togeder.""Besides,it's not like we have room to argue." Mom adds kissing momma's cheek. Momma giggles and blushes. My mind is blown."Wait who can be with more then one person?" Nega me gasps. "Can it really be true?" I think to myself. "Indeed,my boy."Father replies."It's called polyamory." "So we one big family." Poof asks happily. "Yup, dat's right puddin." Momma replies.

"NOOO!" Foops scream. "Why does every hottie I come across become my kin. First the neko girl,now, p..." He stops mid rant. "I mean...Yay family." He says blushing. Poof was blushing as well. "Yes,Yay indeed." Father says smiling. "Yeah,yay." Poof chimes in kissing Foop on the cheek. They look at each other before turning away blushing more." So who's the love interest?" Mom asks. "I'm not sure I should say." I reply "Come now, dear boy. We're all family here." Father says patting my back. "Share the good news with the towns people." "It's Sanderson." I say nervously. "Momma looks at father. "Is that why you two broke up?" She asks to my surprise. "Indeed it was."He confirms. He looks to me. "I hope you won't let the fact we had a past together keep you from him.""How can I not?"I say sadly. "After being with a awesome guy like you, what shot do I have." " I'm touched that you think of my in such a light,you couldn't be more wrong." He tells me. "He broke up with me,because he had fallen for you." "I don't get it AntiMe."dad says. "why can't he be with both of you?" "At the time we was sure Timothy would never approve of such a thing." Father replies looks at me sadly."I was sure he hated the end he choose you Timothy."I look up at him. "Really?" I ask feeling new hope swell within me. "Really."He confirms. "We loved each other,still do in fact,But we're not, nor were we ever in love." "How do you know?" I ask nervously. "That he wasn't in love with you I mean."

"Because although he loved me enough to let me call him by his first name. Which I can no longer do." He explains "He have never called me by mine." "Why not." I asked curiously. " Because he said he wanted the first person he call be their first name to be his soul mate." I feel my heart beat triple time. "Does that mean you haven't seen his eyes ether?" I asks smiles at me. "No Timothy I have not" He tells me. "For the same reason he wouldn't call me be my first." My head was spinning. He loved me too. My pixie really loved me. I can't believed someone I fell for actually loved me back. "Have you seen them Timothy?" Father asks,bringing me back to reality. Yeah, and there gorgeous." I sigh out think of his lovely bi-colored eyes. I could feel my eye's turn into hearts. "Wow,he's sprung" Dad says waving a hand in front of me.

The sudden motion brings me back to my senses. I blink twice and turn to father."Father you do know i don't hate you ,Right?" I ask "Cause I do,truly love you."Father smiles at me. "I know Timothy."He replies."Though I do love to hear it." Hey you think.."I pause hesitating slightly. "Do you'd think he'd want to hang out with me today? I finish. I turn a way shyly. "If memory serve me correctly,today is the starts of his vacation." He informs me. "So,I'd say he'd love to spend the day with you. But,you won't be sure till you ask him.""What if he says no?" I ask. "You'll never know unless you ask him,Timothy."Dad replies

"But,I don't even know where he is?" I say sadly. "I can't wish my self to him,what if he's with other pixies,or worse HP. How would I explain coming there." "Yeah ,he got a point." dad agrees. "What if he's still in bed. or naked in the shower." A image of Eddie in the shower flash in my mind. I turn a beat red as I cover noes. "Cosmo you 't do that to the poor boy." Father shouts at dad. He hands me a tissue for my bloody noes. "Thank you." I mutter shyly"Why don't you call him?" Momma suggests "Good idea Anti-Wanda" Father says pulling a cell wand from his vest. "Where did you get that?" Mom asks. I was wondering the same thing. Why would father have a pixie wand? "Edward gave it to me. Father explains to us It's my personal direct line to may not be together anymore,but we're still very close friends."

He dials the number and hand's me the phone. I take it with shaking hands. I listen to the ringing. "I don't think I can do this." I tell father. "Of course you can" He encourages me. "Hey havoc, what's up." I hear Eddie say. "Hi Eddie,It's me Ti." I correct him. The silence seem to last forever. "Ti ? How'd you get this number?" He ask "Father loaned me his cell to call you?""Why did you want to call me?" He asks. I feel like my heart was about to beat out my chest. "Is every thing alright? He asks, sounding a bit nervous. "Everything's fine."I assure him." I just wanted to talk,actually I wanted to ask you something." "That's cool."He says sighing in relief. "What to you want to ask?" I steel my nerves. "Ok Timmy it's now or never."I tell myself "The worse thing he can do is say no. After what you've been through with Trixie,this should be a piece of cake." "Ti?Are you there? He asks."Why isn't this a piece of cake!" I scream in my head.

"I wanted to know if you'd hang out with me today." I blurt out before I could back out. "Hang out? He asks "Just you and me? Like on a date?" "Yeah,Just you and me,on a date." I stutter out shyly. My heart sinks when I him laugh on the other end. I knew it was to good to be probably had his arm around some stud,completely over me. "To think I was working up the nerve to ask you out." I hear him say still chuckling. "I'd love to spend the day with you cutie." I can't believe he was going to ask he called me cutie. "How about we meet in front of the Dimsdale dogwood in an hour." I suggest, my heart racing.

"Great idea." He agree. "I'll see you there Timmy." "Ok,Tommy." I say and hang up. YES!" I Shout back flipping out my chair. "He said Yes." I scream jumping up and down. "Timmy calm down." I barely hear mom say. "Aaaww,my little man's first date." I hear momma sniffle. "What am I going to wear." I ask no in particular. "You should go casual." Father suggest. "Can you help me pick out something?" I ask. "I'd be delighted" He says with a smile. "oh oh,Can I help?" dad asks poofing next to be. "Sure you can." I tell Him "To my bedroom" I exclaim. And with a poof we're off.

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*Terry's POV*

I laugh as they poof from the room. I was happy he got his date. They really seem to like each other. I can't help but let out a sad sigh. I felt like the odd one out. "What's wrong,puddin?" Mother asks. "I kind wish I had a date too." I tell her. "It must be nice to be in love." The sad part was even Foop and Poof seemed to be paired up. I was the only one without someone. "You'll find someone,sweety" Mom says sitting next to me. "She's right, hon."Mother agrees. "You'll find a girl who'll make ya reeal happy." "The neko girl is Mine!" Foop shouts."I'm gay Foop." I tell him. "I'm not interested in girls,only boys." I clarifies before he asks. He looks at me silently for a moment. "So's Poof." He shouts holding Poof tightly. Poof just smiles and snuggles against him. "Hand's off your boy,got it." I tell him smiling. I stand up. "And I'm sure will, some day."I tell my mothers. "But today, I'm going for a walk." They look at each other then me. "Why are you going for a walk?" mom asks.

"Because, I feel like getting out the house." I explain. "Be sides I never been any where without Timmy. It'd be nice to walk around solo for once." "Ok Terry." Mother says raising her wand. "Want me ta foop ya up stairs" She ask. "Yes,thanks." I reply "see ya guys" See ya they shout as I'm fooped upstairs."Hello Terence,came to help?" Father asks. Timothy's was busy picking out a shirt,but shouts a hi over he's shoulder. "No,I'm just here to get dressed." I inform him. "Really?Who do you have a date with?" Dad ask as I pull out my usual gothic attire. "No one" I reply "I'm just going for a walk." "Looking for Mr. or Miss Right?" Father asks anti-poofing Timmy into outfit he picked out."There is no Miss right." I inform him as dad poofs me dressed. "And no I'm not looking for . It's just a walk." "Good,then you almost certain to find him." He states brushing Timmy's hair. I give him a puzzled look. He smiles and adds "Love always find us when we're not looking for it." "Father that's so.."I starts but pause,trying to find the right word. "cliche" Timmy offers. "Yeah,cliche." I reply."Thanks Timmy." "No prob Terry." He says going to the mirror to look at himself.

"Every cliche has some truth to it." dad says, brushing my hair. "Cosmo's right." Father chimes in. "That is how they become cliche in the first place." I consider it. "Well if it happen,it happens." I shrug. "Dad,why are you brushing my hair?" I asks, a bit puzzled. "I want you to look extra pretty,when you meet your MAAN." chirps with a silly grin. "My hair is fine." I state waving him off. "I'm ready to go." Timmy says,sounding understandable nervous. "So am I." I state. "Great you can come with me." He shouts, grabbing my cloak. "Just til he show up. Please?" I look into his pleading eyes and agree. "Fine, just till he show,or I get bored." I tell him "Thanks" He says hugging me. We say our goodbyes and is poofed to Dimsdale park.

"There's the dogwood." Timmy says, pointing to the tree. "And there your date." I add pointing the Sanderson. Who was kid sized rather then adult. "See ya." I tell him,pushing him forward. "Later,see you at home." He calls back to me. I watch as Timmy walks to him. After a short greeting they embrace." I turn and stroll into the woods. I know I wasn't likely to find in there,but I wasn't ready to walk in crowded areas yet. Not alone. Then again wasn't this the place Timmy found his?"

*End of Terry's POV*

*Some where in Dimsdale Forest*

*Anti-Sanderson's POV*

Voices mummer in my head. "Freak Anti, mistake pixie." I look down at my blue hands. "It wasn't my fault I was born this way." I mutter to myself. "It doesn't,matter they hate you any way." The voice in my head mocked me,laughed at me. I curse my mother, for cheating on my father with a anti-fairy. I curse my cousin for pointing out what a freak I was everyday of my life." Your a mistake." The voice tells me. Echoing the word my cousin told me not long ago.

*Flash back to earlier*

I floated down the usual I was arguing with the voice in my head. I'm suddenly shoved into the wall, hard. I fall to the ground dazed. "Don't you get tried of talking to yourself freak." I hear my cousin growl. I look up and see him sneering down at me. "Yes,I'm sick of it." I snap at him. "It's the voice that won't leave ME alone." I stagger to me feet. A kick to my stomach send me back to my knees. "Why? Why are you doing this?" I ask "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because," he says pulling me up by my hair. "Your a Mistake,And you need to be punished for being born." With that throws me into the wall across the hall. I slide down to the floor. He stands there laughing. "He's going to kill you!" The voice in my head shouts suddenly,causing me to cover my ears. "He knows you have no right to live. He knows he can,and no one will care. Run,freak run!""SHUT UP!" I scream .My cousin stops laughing. "What did you say to me?" I hear him ask. "I..I wasn't talking to you."I try to explain. "I was talking to the voices. You see they.." "Bullshit" He snaps cuts me off, sending a magic beam at my head. It barely misses me. B..but I..They." I stammer out. "Shut up freak." He growls. "I don't buy that voices crap one bit." He Floats close to me.

"Please,I wasn't talking to you I swear." I stammer, tears flowing from me. "He leans close to me. "You lie Freak." He hisses in my ear. "And for that I'm going to give you a beating you'll never forget." "Your going to DIE!" The voices start screaming once more. "RUN OR DIE!." some chanted over and over. "No stay and die,you don't deserve to live. Die mistake Die." Chanted others. I feel my cousin grab me and Panic. "Get away from me!" I Scream blasting him into the wall he had pushed me into. Not waiting for him to retaliate, I Anti-ping myself away,somewhere else, Anywhere else."

*End of Flash back*

I fall to my knees shaking, crying. What have I done? where am I going to go now? "Just die."the voices say. "You have nowhere to go,They'll hunt you down and beat you. You gave them another reason to hate you. To hurts you again." "Leave me alone." I whimper weakly holding my head. "Are you ok?" I jump at the new voice. This one wasn't in my head,but next to me. I look up and see a pair of ruby red eyes looking down at me.I back away from the strange boy. "D..Don't hurt me." I whimper out. "I'm not going to hurt you."He says in a strangely kind voice. "Who are you?" I ask still afraid. "I'm Terry" He says,What's your name?" "I'm Anti-Sanderson." I tell him relaxing a little. "Anti-Sanderson? Your a anti-pixie?" He asks. "Anti-pixies are blue like anti-fairies?"

I feel the fear come back in double force. "No,the anti-pixies are red."I tell him "I'm blue because I'm half anti-fairy." I brace my self,for his hate,.For him to hurt me like all the others. "You fool!" The voices shout Why didn't you lie. You could have had a friend,but you ruined it now. This is why no one will ever love yo ever do is ness shit up." "What have I done." I think to myself backing away from boy only smiles"Don't be afraid,there's nothing wrong with being born different." He says moving close to me. Before I now it,he's pulling closer and onto his lap. I lay in his arms trembling and crying. I'm not sure what to make of his action. No one has been so kind to me. "Don't cry." He says softly wiping away my tears. I find myself cuddling in his arms.I feel his gentle fingers through my hair. He had such a soothing touch.

My heart pings like are you being so kind to me?" I ask, relaxing in his embrace. "Because I like you." He states simply "Besides your cute." I feel myself blush. "It's a trap!" The voices murmur,mere whispers now."He'll kill you. Your..in.. danger." "Hey!" He says suddenly "Wanna hang out today." I float up to meet his gaze. "Sound good to me." I tell,him smiling. He stands, and dusts his self off. I anti-ping my self to match his height. He takes my hand,I blush when he does. "Let's roll."He says and we walk off in the wood. "They'll punish you." A lone voice echos in my mind. "So be it." I think back,looking the strange fanged boy. "For now,for this day,he is all I care about."


	11. Chapter 11:Hearts desire

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

Chapter 20: To love you

*Somewhere in the Castle in the fish bowl*

*Wanda's POV*

I poof into Anti-Cosmo's new den. I wanted a word with him. I needed answers. When I arrived the scene before me eased away all anger I felt. Anti-Cosmo was wrapped in Anti-Wanda's arms. They seemed so happy cuddling in his chair. I land softly in front of them " Fast asleep." I think happily to myself as I watched the pair sleep. If I didn't need to speak to Anti-Cosmo I'd let them be. I reach for them,then pull back. "Maybe I should wait." I think to myself. "After all My questions aren't that important. At least not enough to bother them." I turn to leave when I hear a soft moan. "Wanda? Is there something you need dear?" Asks a sleepy Anti-Cosmo. "Nothing that can't wait." I reply smiling at him. "Are ya sure?" Anti-Wanda asks. Yawning softly. I nod. "IT was just a bunch of silly questions." I tell them. "They can wait. You guys should enjoy Your rest."

They look at each other then at me. "Are ya sure Wani?" Anti-Wanda asks. I nod again. "Yeah,Sorry for barging in." I reply,a strange shyness washes over me. I turn and fly out the room. Once out side I lean against the wall. I place a hand over my rapidly fluttering heart. The sight of them sleeping there. I don't know why,but I suddenly want to see it again. Every morning,the four of us waking up to a new day together. I shake the silly thought from my head. AC would never go for it. I don't know why,but even the thought of him rejecting the idea hurts. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see a concerned Anti-Cosmo. "Wanda are you alright?" He asks. "I'm fine." I reply. "What are you doing out here?" "I came to check up on you." He says. "Are you sure your ok,you look a might flushed."

I realize I was blushing. "I'm fine." I tell him "You should go be to AW." "Anti-Wanda anti-poofed off to check on the kids." He tells me. "If you were feeling like yourself,you would have poofed out,instead floating off." "Damn,smart ass." I think to myself as he takes my hand and lead me back into the room."Since wen did he know me so well?" "So my dear,what is it you wanted to ask?" He asks sitting my down in he chair. "Or did you want tho ask Anti-Wanda something?" He pours me a cup of tea. I take it absentmindedly. "I wanted to ask you something." I tell him shyly "Go ahead." He says pouring him self a cup. "Why are you always drinking tea?" I ask without really thinking. "That's what you came to ask?" He asks back,giving me a puzzled look.I chuckle,he was so adorable when he looked puzzled.

"No, I wanted to ask something else. " I reply as he takes a seat next to me. "That question just popped in my head." "I see." He says and take a sip of tea. "Well to answer your question,I drink different teas for different reasons. Some to calm my nerves,some to help me wake up, and other just for their delightful flavor." "Oh." I reply simply. "So what did you really want to ask?" He asks. I take a sip of my own tea. "I probably shouldn't ask." I tell him. " You must be sick of me bothering you with all my questions about anti-fairies." "Not at all my dear." He assures me. "In fact ,I'm quite delighted you wish to know more about my kind." "Really?" I ask. "Really." He says with a smile. I wonder how it is I never noticed how cute his smile was. I feel myself blush again. "I was just wonder,why Anti-Rip can't practice medicine out-side Anti-fairy world."

"To be honest my dear,I had no idea he couldn't." He replies. "But It does make sense." "No it doesn't." I tell him. "How can you say that." "It quite simple wanda dear." He says calmly. " For a anti fairy to open a medical practice in another magic world,they'd have to move into said world. And no magic creature wants a anti-fairy living among them. " "B..But that's not right." I stammer out,struggling to wrap my head around such blatant discrimination. "It's not fair,but It's still the way it is." He tells me.I feel my anger return at twice the force."Calm your self my dear." He tells me. "It's been that way far before ether of us was born. It's the very thing we're striving to change." "They should have fixed it a long time ago." I snap. "I mean what's next,legalizing the torture of anti-fairies."

Anti-Cosmo shifts uneasily in his seat. I feel a deep sickness in my stomach as I note the sadness in his eye. I remember the chamber,Jorgan spoke off"I'm afraid that ship has already sailed my dear." He replies. Then I remember,The day we broke him out of albacatraz. He seemed so weak. Anti-Wanda even had to carry him from the cell. AC,what did he do to you? "Wanda? Wanda?!" I come back to reality when AC calls my name. I look over at him. He has moved close to me. "My dear girl, are you alright.?" He asks,setting his tea down. "Your shaking like a leaf." He word barley register. Instead of responding I throw my arms around him and sob into his chest. "My gods AC,what the hell have they been doing to you?" I ask,though I dearly dreaded the answer. "It's better that you don't know,my dear." He replies holding me tightly."I pray you never find out." A wild swirl of emotions over take me.

I can't believe how horrible my race has treated his. How horrible I was to him. Remorse. Regret. Shame. Sorrow. All these emotions and more danced a demonic dance in me. All I could do was cry. Just curl up in his arms and cry. "Please don't cry my dear." He says stoking my hair gently. "I assure it's nothing I can not endure." "You shouldn't have too." I sob out. I realize how close we were. How close we've become. It became clear why Cosmo loved him so much. Why I have come to love him so much.

*End of Wanda's POV*

*Sanderson POV*

I read the note quietly. I can't help but smirk. It was about time they got together. "I wonder who made the first move."I mutter absentmindedly. "I bet it was Eugene." James and Jules remarks. "No way." Timmy Chimes in. "He's way too shy. It was totally HP." "I'm with the twerp,HP made the move." Angel agrees. "DO your guy mind?" I ask hold the note close to myself. At least I would have if it was still in my hand. "Tommy, don't be so stingy with the letter." Timmy says. "Just because it's addressed to you,doesn't mean only you get to read it." "Yes it does," I reply " That the point of addressing it to me."Timmy looks at me with a smile. "You'd think so. But no, no it don't" He says and turn back to the note. "He's right." The others agree in unison. "I'm pretty sure it does." I insist. My words fall on deaf ears. "Speaking of dates."James begins. "What are you doing later cuties?" He asks looking directly at a blushing Jules "Wh..Who? Me?" Stammer Jules. "You are gay right?" Ask James leaning towards Jules. "I think we should leave them alone." I whisper to the others and ping us from the room.

"I can't believe Remy likes Gary." Timmy chuckled. "No offense is there any straight guys in this makeshift family." Asks a grinning Angel "Doctor Anti-Rip is straight." I tell her. "Really?" She asks. "Vicky and anti-rip sitting in a tree." mocked Timmy. "Shut up twerp" Angel snapped. "K-I-S-S spells I-N-G." Continued Timmy inching away from Angel. I begin to chuckle a little. "I mean it twerp."Angel growls " First come LOOOVE." Sings Timmy. "That it,your dead runt." Growls Angel as Timmy takes off runny. "Then comes marriage."Timmy giggles out."Gotcha,finish it.I dare you." Growls Angel hold a fist to Timmy. It takes all my balance to keep from falling out my chair. "Den comes Vicky wit a baby carriage." We all look up to see Clarice floating above us. Me and Timmy burst out laughing. "Moooom" Whines Angel, before she drops Timmy and cover her mouth. Clarice floats over to a now shy Angel. "You said I dare ya."Clarice says gently moving Angels hand. "Ya didn't say who ya were darin." Angel smiled up at her.

"You don't mind me calling you Mom..Do you?" Angel asks. "Heck nah. " Clarice says smiling back. "You know you remind me of me at yur age." "Really?" Beamed Angel. "Yup,right down to lovin tight ass british Anti's." Giggled Clarice. "When you say tight ass british anti's,I hope you don't mean me." Anti-Markus says floating into the room. Both he and Angel blushed brightly when they see each other. "Tommy,I think we should leave this in momma's's hands." Timmy whispers to me. "I agree." I whisper back, and ping us out the room.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Back in the living room*

Gary's POV*

I can't believe my ears. Was Remy hitting on me. "Wh..WHo? ME?" I stammer feeling myself blush. "You are gay right?" Remy asks. To tell the truth I never thought about it. I liked TimTim. I even liked that blond haired kid with the braces. At least before I heard what he said about TimTim. I don't think I like girls. A sudden ping draw me from a thoughts and tells me I was now alone with him. "Well,are you?Remy asks again,sounding a little nervous this time. "I think so." I tell him. Blushing more. He looked so cute pouting like that. "I defiantly like guys." He gives me a relieved smile. My heart flutters"Do you have a boyfriends?" He asks. I feel a twinge of pain in my heart. "Did I say something wrong?" Remy asks, Wiping away the stray tears from my eyes. "I had a boyfriend once,but he died." I tell him as I try to fight back my tears. "I'm so sorry." Remy says pulling me into a hug. I snuggle into his arms. I don't know why,but the room suddenly felt unbearably cold."What happened?" Remy asks softly. "I recant what happened on unwish island. When I'm finish I was shaking and sobbing. Not cool,I know. But for the life of me,I couldn't stop.

*End of Gary's POV*

*Remy's POV*

I held him for several minutes,It felt like an eternity. It hurt to see him so upset. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." I whisper to him. I dearly wishes I had a wand like Timmy. I'd poof us someplace more private,so he could cry in peace. I'd wish away his pain. "HELL,I'd wish myself to unwish island in a mecha suit and start kicking their asses for hurting my Gary." "Your Gary?" Gary echoed looking up at me. I blush madly,realizing I said the last part aloud. "I..I,um." I stammer trying to think of something,ANYthing to justify what I just said.I look down at gary. He was looking at me with a almost cocky smile."Aren't we the bold one booboo." Gary says sitting up. I looked down,but I could feel his eyes on me. Piercing blue eyes peering over his deep black shades. My heart fluttered madly. "So much for being the seducer." I think to myself. "I..I" I stammer. "Damn it why can't I think of a good lie!"I almost scream in my head.

"You think you already have me locked down,eh?" He asks. I could feel his breath on my ear. "I..Uh..I." I stammer"Oh gods,when did he get so close?I thing to myself. He lifts my gaze to meet his. "You may be right,Cookie." He says and kiss me softly on the lips. I feel his arm wrap around me. I can't believe it,my first kiss. And it's with a pulls away. He was blushing shyly, So was I. "About that you still wanna?" He asks. "Go..I mean.." "Yeah,if you wanna?" I reply. "Yeah,sounds good Cookie." He says. "Cookie?" I echo "Is that my new pet name? " "you don't like it?" He asks. " Oh I do." I tell him quickly."I was just wondering." "Ok Cookie it is." He proclaims. "That's cool." I chuckle,wiping the last remaining tears from his eyes. "Oh,you know it Cookie." he replies with a grin.

*End Of Remy's POV*

*Dimsdale Mall*

*Nega-Timmy/ Terry's POV*

I walked hand in hand with Anti-Tommy. It felt weird being out in public without Timmy. But it at least Anti-Tommy was with me. Though he seemed he was as nervous as I was. "Relax cutie." I whisper to him. He gives me a shy smile. "It's kinda weird being her around so many humans." He whispers back. "I know,I never been here without timmy before." "Wanna hit the comic book shop?" He asks. "Nah, I don't care for comics,Lets hit the video game shop." I reply as I pull him in the direction. After that we wondered from shop to shop. Just checking out the mall.

As I was rushing out one shop, running from a Anti-Tommy, who was holding a dangerously loaded water pistol,I crashed into impact sends me to the ground. Anti-Tommy rushes to my side. "Are you ok?" He asks. "Yeah,I'm ok." I reply picking up my hat. "Turner, Don't you get ever get tired of stoking me?" I look up and see Trixie and Veronica. What Timmy ever saw in that stuck up little tramp is beyond was every thing I hated in a person,snobby, Self-centered, and elitist. "I hated that he liked her so on the other hand, I hate the little bitches guts. "Veronica was, could be ok,if she ever manages to detach herself from Trixie to stand on her own. But I doubt she ever would. "You must be Trixie Tang." I reply ignoring her question. "My cousin Timmy told me about you." "He did?" She asks with a sneer. "Yes,he did." I reply. "And from the looks of you,he was far to kind."

"What do you know?" Trixie snaps obviously pissed."Your so totally a fag." "I can see the blond girl,Veronica was it?"I ask. "Yeah" Veronica answers cautiously. "Well veronica,is obviously the cuter of the two of you?" I tell them standing up. "You...Really think so?" Veronica asks her eyes beaming. Trixie just laughs. "Pleeease,As is a nobody like her can ever compete with me." "No,she's defiantly cuter."Anti-Tommy remarks. "Who care what a bunch of fags think." Trixie huff and storms off. "Hey,Timmy's cousin." Veronica begins. "The name's Terry,this is Edward. " I tell her. "Hi,Can You give Timmy a message for me?" She asks. "Sure?" We reply in unison."Veronica hurry UP!" Shouts a annoyed Trixie." Tell Him,I'm Sorry about how I treated him the other day." She whispers. "And I hope he's really happy with his new boyfriend,he deserves him way more then that bitch Trixie." "Veronica! Move it!" Trixie screamed causing Veronica to jump. "" ." Veronica shouted scurrying toward her direction.I watched as the two girls walked off together. Trixie was yelling at Veronica. Even though veronica just took it,I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of her. "They may be hope for her yet." I thought aloud. "To bad there's none for you." Anti-Tommy chuckled.

I turned to ask what he meant and narrowly missed being hit with water. " Your jerk." I Squealed dashing off once more. Anti-Tommy laughed wickedly and came after me.

*End Of Terry's POV*

*Fort jorgan,fairy world*

Jorgan sat in his recliner. He still had no luck locating Anti-cosmo and his family. Now it had come to his attention another Anti-Fairy had escaped,and there was no signs of him ether. With aloud growl Jorgan stood up and paced the room. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the poof in the room. His wife the toothfairy had come to check up on him. For several minute she watched her beloved pace around. Just as she was about to say something he paused and looked at her. "My sweet bicuspid,how long have you been floating there?" Jorgan asks.

"Not long." replied the toothfairy." Are you ok honey,it's not like you to not notice when some one enters the room." Jorgan let out a deep sigh. "I know sweety." He says sadly. "It's those damn antis. I still can't find them." "Do you have any lead?" The toothfairy ask walking over to her husband. "The council thinks turner's hiding them out." He tells her as she sits him down in he chair. "MY Timmy." The toothfairy huff. "Preposterous, He's far to sweet a boy to hang out with the likes of them" "They had video footage." Jorgan pointed out. "Obviously it was doctored by that... anti-cosmo to get my sweet Timmy in trouble." The toothfairy countered. "That's what wanda said when I told her." Jorgan admitted.

"See,great mind think alike." The toothfairy said triumphantly. Jorgan resisted the urge to roll his eye. "Of course honey." He sighed. "Don't look so blue." The toothfairy giggled."You'll turn into a bad-luck addicted anti." Jorgan shoot straight up in his chair. "What did you say?" He asked. "I said, don't look so blue." Replied a puzzled tooth fairy. " No,No,after that Glenda." Jorgan corrected." His wife eyed him puzzled."I said,you'll turn into a bad-luck addicted anti." Glenda responded slowly. "My sweet, beautiful angel." Boomed jorgan as he spun his wife around the room. "Your a genius." "Thanks,but why?" She asked still puzzled. "You'll see."Jorgan shouted and atomic-poofed them out the room.

*Anti-Cosmo's den*

Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I sat holding a very upset Wanda. "Wanda.."I began,trying hard to think of something to calm her." IT's not as bad as you think. " I lie,hoping it would be believed. "Lier!" she snapped. "THey did something horrible to you,Why else would ..."Her words seem to fail her as tear overwhelm her. "Oh gods!" she sobbed. "Those brutes that attacked you. It wasn't a random thing was it. That's how they were trained to behave,wasn't it?" She asks looking up me. I shifted nervously,Inwardly debating whether I should lie again or not. My prolonged silence spoke for me. "I'm not stupid AC." She began. Sorrow was clear in her voice. "I need to to answer me,Honestly." I look at her concerned. She really shouldn't hear of such matters. She was already frightfully upset.

"Wanda. I" "Please AC,I need to know the truth."She says quickly,before a I can finish objecting. I let out a sigh and nod. "I'll answer honestly and to the best of my ability." I promise her. She takes a deep breath. "AC,What's in the chamber?" I flinch at her question. "It's the main room used to punish Anti-fairy's. Many prisoners get punished there ,but it's mainly used for anti-fairies." I tell her. "What's in there?" She asks. Many things."I reply "whips,stun guns,batons,cattle prods and...The chair." "What's the chair?" She asks. "The electric chair." I tell her. I can feel myself starting to shake. I fight to suppress it.

All color drains from poor Wanda. "But..But" She stammer. "That thing can't kill magic creatures like us." "It's not used to kill us,only to make us suffer." I Inform her."Why? why wold they do that?She stammer's "How can they do that?" "Easy,my answer to both those questions are the same."I reply."Me and my kind are nothing in their eyes. Merely toys toy vent their sadistic needs out on. Some faires even pay to vent there anger on us." Wanda looks down,trying desperatly to absorb the information. I almost when she shoot her head up suddenly and looks me in the eyes."Have they ever..Used it..On you?" She asks."The Chair I mean. "Wanda I don't." AC you promised you'd answer me." She shouts cutting me off. I let out a solemn sigh. "Yes,more time then I can count." I tell her. "More then any other anti in fact." "Why? Why you?" She sobbed. "Because I'm their leader." I tell her trying to calm her. "Many time ,it was because I willingly took another anti's place." It took everything. in me to keep my own tears at bay.

"That's why you were so weak in that cell,why you fell to your knees." "Yes,I just got through my first session in the damned thing,And was waiting..On my..Second." My words slowed as it dons on me. Wanda needn't see me fall. Only Terence and..." Then I realize who had actually spoke. What I knew was confirmed when I felt Timothy's arms grip my waste. I let out a sigh. And pulled the now sobbing child onto my lab. Out the corner Of my eyes I could see the concerned expressions of both Edward and Cosmo.

"How ,,,how can they do that to you?" Sobbed Timothy."Oh gods papa,I'm so sorry." We looked shocked at the boy."Im so so sorry."He whimpers"Please forgive me." Timothy?" I breath out,puzzled "You've done nothing wrong." "I Helped them lock you up." He sobbed."I sent you straight into sick clutches." He pause as terror streaked across his face."Momma,I sent her their too?"HE gasps almost struggling to breath." I sent my little Foop there." "Timothy,get a hold of yourself." I shout."They've never been to the ,breath." Timothy leans weakly into me. I Wonder is I should have AR look at him. I turn to see a furious Edward pace the room,. Cosmo looked equally enraged. "Damn it Havoc,Why didn't you tell this was going on? Huffed Edward. "What would you have done?"I asked calmly. "Raised hell!" He snapped."Hid you and your family out."Cosmo adds "We both now it would have done no good." I remind him."And you know Full well,I'd never endanger you or you Family Cosmo."They both looked down,disheartened.

"Now take Timothy out of here." I tell Edward. "He shouldn't hear of such talk." "NOO!" Shouted Timothy,as he tightened his grip around me. "I don't wanna go." The boy sobbed "I wanna stay with you." I gently lift his gaze to meet mine. "Timothy,IT's hard enough to say this aloud." I tell him. "It's Unbearable to say it in front of you." I softly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Go with Edward." I tell him. He gives a sad nod. "That's my boy." I tell him as we embrace.

"I love you Papa." He tells me,before giving me one last squeeze. "I love you too,my dear, DEAR Timothy." I give him a smile before anti-poofing him and Edward out the room. I feel Cosmo hug me from behind. I could feel him shaking. "It's alright, Fairy me." I tell him "I'm ." I wonder if I should have sent him out as well. "It's not alright."Anti-Me." He whispers through his tear. "Your been hurt enough in you life. You shouldn't have to endure any more. I wish some much They can see, what I see in you." "And what's that?"I asks. "That your an amazing and kind hearted person." Wanda chimes in. "Wanda?You finally see that too?" Cosmo asks. "Yeah,it took me a while,But I see that now." I feel tears stream from me,as I struggle to think of something to say.

I'm both pulled and pushed forward , as I'm encased in a tight fairy hug. In this moment, I decide it was ok to allow myself a moment of weakness. I let myself cry in front of them. They merely held me and allowed me to do so. It felt amazing to have a friend I could lean on. Some one besides Edward, who saw me a something more then a monster. For someone to actually see...Me.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*In the kitchen.*

*Vicky's POV*

"Speaking of the devil." I think to myself. I barely hear Timmy and Eddie ping out the room. "Hi,Dr, Anti-Stuntwell." I say to how I manage to sound calm Oh man,why am I blushing. "Greeting victoria." He replies. " Hiya doc." My Mom chirps. "Hello ." The "Doc" replies. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" "Nope,I was just leaving." Mom says and raises her wand. "Mom,don't leave me with him." I whisper to her." "I gotta." She says "You'll never get a date wit me here." I blush madly as she giggles and Foops sound of the Doctor clearing his throat bring my attention back to him.

"If your not comfortable with me here,I could leave." He say. Strange he sounded almost..Sad. "It's cool." I tell him. "I was going to get something to drink,can I get you anything?" "Ice tea would be lovely,thanks." He replies." I start on our drinks. He takes a seat at the table. The silence between us is deafening. "Get real Vicky,what would a smart, handsome doctor want with you." I think to myself. "He probably can have his any woman he want's.,Why would he settle for a giggly teen girl. A awkward Human girl at that." I blow at a sad was true, none of the boys at my school liked me. I don't even think any guy in town liked that I like them ether."Damn pimply faced loser." I think to myself."Not one of them could go toe to tow with me. Those that came close were cruel assholes."

I sit his drink in front a him and sit down with mine. "What's wrong?" asks. I look up at him. "It's nothing" I tell him. " ." "Victoria." We pause when we realize we called each other at the same time. We both look down. "You can still call me,Anti-Rip." He says, so softly I can barely hear him. "Huh?" I ask. "If it's alright with you,I'd like you to call me Anti-Rip." He says, a bit louder. "Ok,Anti-Rip." I agree blushing "Only if you call me Vicky." "Alright Vicky." He agrees. We sip our teas in silence"I peek at him,he was smiling at me..

"Vicky,May I be frank for a moment?"He asks suddenly. I shift nervously in my seat. "Sure, go ahead." I reply. "Is there a chance a maiden as lovely as yourself, Would like to have dinner with a stuffy old doctor." I look up at him,Hee was looking right at me. A gorgiously shy smile on his face. He was blushing softly, his hands shook a little. " "A stuffy old doctor?No, Not a chance." I tell him. "Oh,I see." He says. "However." I begin. "However?"He echoed looking up.I lean clos to him. My lips brush his. "This maiden would be honored to have dinner with a handsome distinguished gentleman like your self." I reply. "If one should ask me" I begin to pull back, He pulls back close. I could feel myself blushing again.

He smiled at me,I blushed more. "My sweet vicky, Would you have dinner with me tonight?"He asks caressing my cheek. My heart flutters. Even though I knew he about to ask,I still ,some how, can't believe he did. " I'd love to." I reply. He stands and kneels before me. Taking my hand in his,He gives it a gentle kiss. "Thank you my sweet Victoria." He says. For the lovely tea and the pleasure of your company to night. "Yeah, sure." I stammer. "No prob." He rise and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and anti-poof from the room. I touch the cheek he kissed. "Dawww,Mah lil girl gotta date." I look up to see my mom floating above me. "You were there the whole time?" I ask .

"Sure I was puddin." She says floating down to hug me. "I wouldn't leave ya High 'n dry." "I got a date." I scream hugging her back. "With a total Hottie." "what are ya gonna wear?" she asks "I don't know." I tell her. "I'm going to have to go to my house." I dreaded going back here. "None sense." She says pulling me to my feet. With a Foop We're standing in my bedroom in the castle. "You look through yur things." She tells me pushing me to my closet. "I'll go fetch Wani." Before I can respond she Foops out the room. I open my closet,it was full of clothes. I never seen them there before. "Wow,this is going to take awhile." I think to myself.

*End of vicky's POV*

*Anti-Wanda's POV*

I fooped back to Cozzies den. I hope Wani was still there,or at da very least Cozzie could tell me were she went. When I get dare, I see Wani was still with him. Coz was there too. I float closer. My heart leap in my babeh was cryin. "Cozzie, babeh!? What's wrong!?" I shout floating down to them. "It's nothing dearest I'm fine" He says. "I was just Tell...Telling them about the chamber." I feel a cold chill. "Why would ya wanna talk bout dat scary place." I stammer. I feel myself comin down wit da shakes. "AW!" Wani shouted. I didn't know mah legs gave out till I was leaning on her. Cozzie was on the other side of me."Anti-Wanda dear,are you alright?" Cozzie ask, as they help meh to his chair. "I'm ok." I tell sat next to me. Cozzie stayed standin'. I lean against wani. Mah tummy felt powerful uneasy. "You shouldn a took my turns." I tell Cozzie. "I'd be damned before I let you go." he says back. I look up at him. He had dat serious look in his eyes. "I don't want ether of you to go to that scary place."Cosmo says. " I'd die,before I let that happen." Wani says holden meh tight. "Wanda don't say such thing." Cozzie says soft like. "I'd never allow you to come to harm,just to spare myself a few moments pain."

Mah temper flares up. "Ah few Moments. Cozzie they hurt ya fer hours." I shout. "Just cuz your da leadah. They,,," I'm cryin hard now. Why did he always have to be so damn damn selfless. I feel Cozzie's hand on my shoulder. "Please calm yourself my dear." He says "You know I can't bare to see you so upset." I lean into Wani's arms. I don know wedder to slap an push him away, or kiss'em ,hold'em an never let go. "Please smile for me beloved." He whispers to me. I look up at him. He had a kind smile. Dang it,I can't help but smile back,when he smiles like dat. Damn man,always cheatin. He kisses my cheek. "Thank you love."He says sweetly."Don't forget,your smile means the world to me.I blush at his words.

"At any rate,that's all in the past now." He say floating over to the fire. "We're free, any there's no way we're going back. " "But,what about the other anti-fairies?" I ask. "We can't just leave them there." Coz chimed in. "We have to help them." Wani agreed. "Of course we're not leaving them in that hell." Cozzie tells us. "But we can't do anything at the moment. At least not tell we find a place to hide them out. He floats closer to us. "Also we have to find out if any of them is still willing to follow me."He smiles at us, his usual cocky smile. I missed that smile. "I gather after a week under Anti-Binky's rule,they'll be begging me to take control again. In the mean time,We'll focus ion the more importantly our children." He pause ta dink, befur addin."My word ,We seem to have allot of them suddenly. Children I mean."

Speakin of youngin." I pipe up. I almost furgot why I came in here. Wani,Vicky need help gettin ready fer her date." "Vicky got a date?"Coz asked smilin. " With who?" Cozzie asks as well. I smile at him. Bein the ovah protective papa bear already. "Yup,wit Anti-Rip." I tell them. "Aaaaww,they make such a cute couple." Wani says wit a sigh. "I guess he'll do." Cozzie says. "Let's go!" Wani says pulling meh from da seat. I giggled as she poofs us from the we got back da room was a mess. "What took you?" Vicky asked,looking a bit concerned." "We got a bit side tracked is all." I tells her. "Are you ok mom." She asks. "you look like you've been crying." "I'm ok puddin." I tell her. " She comes an gives meh a big hug. "OK Mom." She says. I kiss her forehead. "Now,let's get you ready for that date." A knock at da door has us turning around. We turn too see Remy standing at da door way. "Hiya babeh." I call to him. "Is this a bad time?" He asks. "Nah, come in." Vicky says.

Remy walks in looking mighty nervous. "What's wrong Remy?" Wani asks floatin over to da boy. "Nothings wrong,I was just wondering if you girls could help me with somethin." Remy answers. " What's that sweety." I ask,Fooping on a dress on Vicky. "I need help getting ready for my..Date." He tells us. "Nah,to frilly." Vicky says an I foop another one on her. "Who the date with tiger." Teased Wani as she nudged the boy. Remy blushed an looked down at his feet. "I got a date with Gary." He all look at him. "Wow,that was fast." Vicky says. "Gary's gay?" Asked a surprised Wani. "Looks like it." Remy tells her.

"Well,I'll be a monkey's uncle." I giggle." We ain't got a straight boy in da bunch." "Is that bad?" Remy asks. " Course not sweety." Wani assures him. "So you'll help me get ready?"He asks smilin "Of course we will." da three of us say togedder" "Great,thanks you guys." Remy beamed. Man,I love being a momma.

*End of Anti-Wanda's POV*

*Dimsdale mall.*

*HP POV*

"I can't believe you kept nailing me so fast" I sighed. "Me nether." Remarked Eugene. "No offense Paul,but you suck at laser tag." I laughed. "You just got lucky punk." I replied. "Where too next? Eugene looked around till something caught his eye. "Buy me a video game?" He asked with pleading eyes. "Sure thing cutie." I reply. We walked to the video game shop. Eugene made a bee line for the pocky. Be fore I can remind him of his game,I notice the two boys Tiberius always hang out with was there."AJ,I feel still feel bad about ditching Timmy for spring break." The blond one says. "I know chester,but if We want to be cooler,we have to stop hanging around him." AJ replied. "It's not right AJ." Chester said looking down. "He gave up being popular to be our friend. And he looked really hurt when we said those things about him." Chester looked like he was near tears. "He'll be fine." AJ says putting a hand on Chester shoulder. "He still has his back up ,think of the girls we'll get without that loser Timmy Turner hanging around us.".

I feel me blood begin to boil. "He is not a loser." A voice shouts suddenly." I turn to see Eugene walking toward them. "Who're you?" Chester asks. "I'm,,,His cousin." Eugene Says. Chester looked up at him with beaming eye. I feel extra pissed. "How come he never mentioned you." AJ asks. "Do he know every member of your family?" Eugene counters. "Um..No?" AJ admits. "So why should you know all his?" Eugene points out. "Because he's not smart enough to keep that sort of thing secret." AJ tells him. Eugene glares at him. "Don't make me kick you ass runt." He says darkly Grabbing his shirt."That's my cousin your talking about.". Aj swallows hard. My heart pings like crazy.I wonder if anyone else could hear it,it pinged so loud. I walk over to join them. "What's going on?" I ask casually. I wonder if I should claim to be Tiberius cousin as well." Who are you?" AJ asks. "That's my boyfriend Paul." Eugene says. "I'm Eugene my the way." "Your gay?" Aj asks surprised. "And you open about it?" Chester says,almost in awe. "Is Timmy gay too?" "You don't really think,I'd tell you if he was?" Eugene says as he lazily drapes his arm around my shoulder. It takes everything in me not to blush like a shy school girl.

"I guess not." Chester says sadly. "Come on Chester,We shouldn't be seen with these fags anyway."AJ sneers. "Yeah,sure." Chester says following behind AJ. The kid looked like he just saw his puppy get run over. I almost felt sorry for him. "The nerve of those two." Eugene huffed "Talking about Ti like that." "It was great the way you stood up for him." I tell him. "I'm proud of you." Eugene blushes as I put my arm around his waist. His arm slips to mine. We head further into the store,back to the pocky. He picks up one. I'll get this one,which one do you want?" He asks. "I didn't know you liked those." I reply picking up a pack."Nether do I." He admits. "I never had it before." I pick up another flavor." That's cool,we can try them together." I tell him. He picks up the last flavor. "Sounds fun." He says. "Yeah,it does,doesn't it." I think to myself. He takes my hand and pulls me to the game section. He starts pouring over the games. "Um..Eugene? These games are in japanese." I tell him. "I know,there easier to read then the english ones." He tell me. That's right,he has japanese pixies in his family. I watch him pour over the game,I feel a sudden chill.

I look around,but no ones there. Eugene backs in to me. "Paul,where'd everybody go?" Eugene asks. "And If we have to run for our live,if it bad taste to take the pocky and games with us." Concentrate on living to play them,hon." I reply. I'm pushed down a blast comes at me. "Eugene!"I shout." I look over at Eugene Who was holding his arm. "It just grazed me."He says. I grab him and we dash out the door. We stop dead in our tracks. Robots surrounded us. "Are those what I think they are?"Eugene asks. "Yup,I'm afraid so." I tell him. "Their eliminators, but why are they after US? " "Destroy!" the robots blades come out of nowhere and slice them in half. "HP,this way." A voice calls to us. We rush of in it's direction. I'm shocked when I see who it was. "Firefly?How?" I stare down at Firefly in feral cat form. "I'm not really here."She tell us. "Someone has but up a magic field around the mall. It's thinned the vail between our world. " Who's the pretty kitty." Eugene asks. "This is Eliza nicole chaos ismadee,Havoc's daughter." "Oh...Can I pet her?" He asks. Before I can respond Firefly leaps into his arm. He pets her head. "she's soft." He says with a grin. "I'm sure she is but we got to get the hell out of here." I tell them. "Not and anti-Eddie is still here too. "She tells us. Their in danger as well.'

I bit back a curse. "Can you locate them?" I ask. "yup" She eyes glows. Ancient rune marks appear and disappear on her fur. "You know,she'd make one hell of a toy." Eugene remarks. "I want to know when she started wearing glasses." I think to myself. "There that away." She announces pointing ahead. We rush off in that direction. I hope their ok."

*End of HP POV*


	12. Chapter 12:Love and prejudice

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 12:Love and prejudice

*At the castle in the fish bowl,in the kitchen.*

*Anti-Cosmo POV*

I sat at the kitchen table. Evening was setting in. "The boy should be back anytime now." I think to myself. I was a bit concerned about Terence. I checked my watch again. "Where is he?" I mutter. "Where's who?" I hear Cosmo ask. "Terence." I tell him,putting my watch back in my vest. "How's Wanda?" I ask. "She's still unconscious." He reports.I let out a heavy sigh. The poor girl reacted as badly as I thought she would. "Do you really think you should leave her alone."I ask. "She'll still be upset when she wakes up."It's cool"He replies "I'm having AW,watch her." I take a sip of tea. "Do you think that's wise?I ask. He sits next to me. "Yeah,she'll never get over her fears hiding behind me." He explains "And if she keeps behaving this way she might pass the fear onto poof." I had that serious look in his eyes again. I don't like it. "How do you get blood Anti-Me." He asks looking me in the eyes. "Human's of course." I tell him. He nods. "Have you ever drunk fairy blood?" I meet his gaze.

"Cosmo stop it." I say sternly. Serious eyes give way to confused ones. "Stop what?"He asks. "Look cosmo,I don't mind you asking this stuff,but don't look so serious." I tell him "On anyone else it's fine,but coming from you it's just unnatural.." "What?I can't be serious about stuff."He asks getting upset.. "Hell no." I reply. "It's damn creepy." "Oh right,that coming from a anti-fairy." He snaps. A gasp escapes me,as I look shocked at my counter-part. "Cosmo..." I breath out to stunned to go on.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Cosmo's POV*

I cover my mouth. Did I really say that...to him no less. I feel ashamed immediately . I don't really think that again,why did I act all serious when I asked about the blood drinking thing. "A...Anti-Me." I stammered. He wasn't looking at me anymore. I reach for him,he smacks my hand away. "Creepy?You think I'm creepy?" He asks "Because I'm a anti-fairy?" "No,I..."I stammer out. Oh gods,what have I done. "I didn't mean." "I can take all the insult from the magic world throw at me. I can even claim some like a badge of honor,giving only a defiant smirk in return." He says standing up. "I can even take it from Wanda.I know it's only her fears to hear it from you...You of all people." he pause,I see tears make the way down his cheeks. "It's a little bit more than I can bare." He turn an start to float out the kitchen.

"Anti-Me!" I shout. I leap forward and grab him as he passes. "I'm..Sorry." I mutter clinging to him. I look up at him. He was glaring at me through his tears. The green eyes that matched mine,were replaced by angry blood red ones. I can't help but think about ,how pretty they look on him. What am I saying,this was no time to be awe strucked"Let me go,Cosmo." He growls at me. "You have made your thoughts perfectly clear." "Please Anti-ME...I don't think that way,honest." I whimper He pushes me off him,I land hard on the floor. I sit up a bit dazed. "Then why do act so serious when discussing drinking blood with me?!Why did you act that way when you told Wanda?!He shouts. "It's your fault she freaked out like 's your fault she panicked to the point of fainting. All the head way I was making,helping her with her fears, building her trust, is all shot to hell now. She probably hates us now,And it's all your fault."He turns away from me.

He was right. It was my fault. I didn't mean to. "I thought I was supposed to act mature and stuff when it came to things like heath and eating."I think to myself "But all I did ..." "I didn't mean to make a mess of thing." I sob. I curl up into a ball on the floor. "You guys are always telling me to be more serious. Don't make everything a joke. But when I actually do, every one get's mad at me. It's not fair."

*End of Cosmo's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I stand in the door way,taking in his words. He had a point,he merely was trying to have a serious conversation with me. I was the one who was behaving oddly. It wasn't his fault I took it the wrong way. While it doesn't excuse what he had said. It did justify his anger. I turn to see him curled up in a ball,sobbing on the floor.I feel guilty about pushing him down like that. I anti-poof to his side. "You were only trying to have a serious conversation with Wanda,when you told her,weren't you?" I ask stroking his hair. "mmmhmm" He sniffles. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest anti-fairies were creepy,just you?" I just look at him, unsure of how to take that." He's own word seem to hit him,as he jump up and start muttering frantically. "

N.n...Not that I really think your creepy in a bad way. I mean it's really really cute when you do it. I mean It always give me butterflies. Or maybe their bats. Not that they should be bats because you ant anti-fairy I just heard that anti-fairies like bats over butterflies but the again just because you guys likes bats over butterflies doesn't mean you give you mates bats and not butterflies or that anti-fairiesgetsabtsandnotbutterf liesjustbecauesyourantifairi es..." "Cosmo,Damn it breath!" I shout shaking the dimwitted fairy. "My evilness,your drowning in your own stupid attempt at political correctness."Plus his insipid rambling as giving me a headache. "I'm sorry,Anti-Me." He sobs. "I can't do anything right." "That's not true." I assure him.I pull him into my arms." Your pretty good at being serious,even if it will take some getting used to."

I'm knocked to the floor by an over zealous Cosmo hug. "Thank you Anti-Me." He chirps happily. "Yes, welcome." I say blushing. His knee was rubbing against a very sensitive place. "I'm sorry I lost the map."He whispers to me. "You didn't lose it,Lizzy sealed it in your crown." I moan. "How do you know?" he asks nuzzling my neck. I gasp escape my lips. If I didn't know better I'd swear he was doing this on purpose."W..while you and Anti-W..Wanda was Putting Wanda to bed. The boys told me about their dream encounter with her." "Oh,ok." He says simply. He softly kisses my neck. "Anti-Me you never told me if you every had fairy blood or not." He tell me giving me a deliberate rub with his knee. I moan at that sudden sensation. "Not personally,no."I moan." But I've heard other antis have." His hand dances up and down my chest. It isn't until I feel a breeze on my bare skin,that I realize he had unbuttoned,both my vest and shirt. "Cosmo?What in blazes?" I stammer.I hear a poof.,And find myself in the guest bedroom.

"Want some of mine?" He asks . I sit up and look down at him. A crimson glow colors his cheeks. He sit up as well and takes off his tie. "Cosmo my love,don't tease me like this." I tell him feeling the hunger stir within me. He exposes his neck. "It's ok Anti-me." He says "Ever since I heard that anti-fairies drunk blood,I've dreamed of giving you some of mine."I move cautiously toward him."Are you sure about this?" I ask taking him into my arms. "Yes Anti-me. Please do it."He moans. I can't believe it. He truly wanted it. "Very well." I say and begin sucking on he neck. Soft moans escapes my darling. I stop when feel a sufficient amount of blood have risen to the surface. "Last chance to back out,my love." I whisper into his ear. "It...ok..Go...Ahead." He gasps. I give his neck one last hard suck. "A..Anti..?"He gasps,his words are cut short as my fangs pierce his warm blood flow into my flavor is better then anything I have ever drank. Even tea,And that was saying moans and pulls me closer. I savor the taste oh him. The throaty sounds of my dim beloved's purrs.I Pull back before I could get carried away. "Don't stop Anti-Me" He moans. "I have to drink any more would be unsafe." He pulls me into a long passionate kiss. I wonder how it feels,for him to taste his own thought sends tremors through out my body.

"Then,Take me my love." He moans breaking the kiss. He pulls me down. I land on top of him. Our erections graze against each other. I unbutton his shirt and slid it off him. He does the same with my shirt and tie. I kiss where I had bit him. The wound has closed,but a blemish remained.I make my way down his chest leaving a trail of kisses.I unfasten his pants and pull them down. I look at his Underwear A bit surprised. I never would have guessed he was the type to wear a thong."What a pretty pink thong,my dear." I tease, kissing the silky material. "To bad I have to ruin them." I state playfully rubbing his erection."Go head...I have more." He moans out. The look on his face was driving me wild. He gasps as I ripe his underwear off.I back way to remove my pant, as well,but I'm stopped by him."Please,may I?" He asks. I nod. I watch as nibble fingers make quick work of my pants.

I feel a it shy,as he pulls them down to reveal my own silk boxers. "Not sexiest of things ,I know." I mutter shyly. "I think they look adorable on you." he says. "Their just what I expect from my dapper honey." He adds pulling them down as well. "Wow Anti-Me,your so big." He gasps as I stroke his wings. "Thank you,my pet." I reply "your quite well endowed yourself."  
He wing flutter with joy in my hands.I let out a gasp as I feel his run the length of my member. He take it into he mouth a sucks gently. I relish the feel of his warm breath,the softness of his mouth and tung. "C..Cosmo." I moan out drawing him closer. I let him work his magic for a moment.I pull him back. "That's enough." I breath out.I lay him on is back. "We wouldn't want me to cum too soon."I whisper to him,as I cress his littler self. "Anti-Me" He moans. I gently stoke him. "Do you want me inside you?" I ask."Yes,I want you inside me." He moans. I loved the site of him. My normally innocent fairy,wild with lust."Then beg me." I growl "Please Anti-ME." He moan. "Please,what." I ask teasingly.I run my claws the length of he erection. His back arches as he let out a moan of ecstasy. "Fuck me,Anti-ME!" He pants "Please,I beg ...me now." I anti-poof up some lubricant and dose my fingers generously. I playfully stroke his opening. He moans a pushes his bottom toward my finger.

I thrust them deep inside him. Lust filled gasps and moans escape him,as I stretch him to accommodate me. I pull my fingers from him and place them in his mouth. I watch intently as he hungrily licks them clean."That's a good little pet." I moan, as turn him to his side. I lay next to him an pull him close. I knew enough time has pass for me to safely take what I wanted. But, first things first.I place my member at his opening. We both gasp out as he thrust himself backwards unexpectedly. "C..Cosmo? Are you all right, my dear." I ask concerned by his weak whimpers. "Yes,I'm alright." He replies kissing me softly. "P..please go on." I begin thrusting slowly. His whimper turn to throaty moans. He was tighter than I imagined he'd be,even after being prepped.

I run my fangs along his fingered run wild though my hair. "Go ahead." He pants "It's your for the taking,my dark love." I give a throaty growl as his words sends waves of lust through me. My hips begin to move faster as I drag my fangs on his neck again,this time breaking skin. He let's out load moan. I can feel the emotions of pleasure and pain swirling within him. I could smell it, I could taste it.I delight in the heady tasted of his blood. The warmness of his love temple wrapped tightly around feel of his erection in my hand as I message it's length. I feel myself drowning in him,in this ecstasy. I give one last hard thrust as I cum hard within him. He explodes over my hand.I delight a the sweet taste of his cum. It mixed well with the taste of his blood.

We lay there,tangled in each other. He turns and lay his head on my chest. I stroke his hair. "That was amaaazing Anti-ME." He sighs "Indeed it was,Fairy-Me" I sigh out as well. "I didn't hurt you too much,did I?" "No,Anti-Me I'm okay."He replies. "In fact,I never knew pain could feel sooo goood." I merely laugh. "I must admit,I didn't think you knew of such things." I remark. He let's out a sad sigh. I hope I didn't offend him. "Actually I'm not supposed 's forbidden to learn about sex."I'm taken a back. "But your adults."I stammer "Why shouldn't you?" He looks at me. He eyes were serious once more. This time I'm not bothered by it. "It's because fairy have to remain pure. Anything considered impure is forbidden to us." He explains. so you and wanda neve done it?" I ask. "Oh we have." He replies."But we have to do it in may think fairies live a care free life,but we don't." I sit up and pull him into my arms. "I'm not going to pretend to not what goes on in that prison Anti-Me. And after seeing how weakened your were when we broke you out,I'm terrified at the thought of you going back."He continues. "But,we fairies are no freer then you are. We may be able to fly around,but if we break the rules,and there's alot of them,we're sent back to fairy retraining. Which is code for being tortured till you behave like a good little fairy."

I'm shocked,absolutely floored. I never knew fairies suffered so much. "But you guys always seem so happy." I tell him,dumbfounded. He chuckles dryly. I chill travels up my spin. "Lies,all lies." He says,with a darkness I'd never expect from him "Fairies are supposed to be happy,joyful creatures. Prolonged sadden is against the rules. It might upset the god children." I hold my shakinging fairy close."I had no idea" I think to myself. "Could it be the only ones who're free are the pixies"I look down at cosmo,who was falling asleep in my arms. I lay him on the bed and take my place next to him. "Perhaps none of us are free,or ever will be." I sigh as he snuggles close to me. "Not until,we fight for it. but will anyone stand with us?" I kiss his forehead softly "It doesn't matter,as long as WE stand together we'll find our own freedom." He whispers."and as long as we love each other, no one will be able..to..stop...us." His voice trails off as the last bit of his consciousness fades.

I feel my own slipping away. I plant another kiss on my sweet fairy. "Your right,Cosmo." I whisper to him "They can't stop destinies is in no ones hands but our own."I close my eyes. As my consciousness fades further, my mind if filled with sweet thought of our new world order. "Soon,my dear ones,very soon." I whisper to no one particular. I release the my bit of consciousness and fall blissfully asleep with my dimwitted, yet very wise, fairy in my arms.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*In Dimsdale forest."

*Terry's POV*

I watch as my mad little anti-pixie chase down the had landed on my head and bit me when I tried to take it off. He immediately sentenced it to death,and hence the race for it's life began. He screams as it lounges towards it. "It's behind you."I call to the anti-pixie wildly waving a knife in the air. He turns around and dashes after it. They disappear behind the bushes." Anti-Eddie!"I call after him. "I almost got it."He calls. I chuckle,I'm glade he seemed happier know.

*Flash back to earlier that day.*

We have been walking around for a while now. He held my hand shyly. He seemed so timid. "What's your full name?" I ask. "Why?" He asks back. "I'm just curious." I tell him. He blushes. "My name is Anti-Thomas Edward Sanderson." He says look away. "W..what's your?" "It's Terence Tyler Terror Issmade-Cosma." I tell him. We come to a clearing. "Wanna hang out here?"I ask. He find a nice place and sit down. It felt good to rest. "So how come you were crying?" I ask leaning against the tree behind me. "I had a fight with my cousin and I ended up blasting him"He tell me sadly. "I'm sure you didn't me to." I say softly. "I didn't,honest."He say getting upset again. "It was just..He was being so mean to me again..And the voices were talking so when I told them to shut ,he thought I talking to him and got really mad,and he wouldn't believe me when I told him I was talking to them and not him. The voices started screaming he was going to kill me..and..I panicked."

I pull him close. He was shaking again. "I didn't mean to do it." He sobbed "Now when I go home there going to punish me." I swallowed hard."Punish you how?" I ask,fearing the answer. "They're going to beat me for being bad. Then there going to lock me in the cage,till I admit I don't hear voices." He sobs. "I don't want to go in 's dark and scary, and it only make the voices worse." His powers seem to weaken somehow,because he changes back to his anti-pixies form.I pull him onto my lap and hold him are falling from my eyes as well. "I won't let them." I state firmly. "I won't let them hurt you 's not your fault you were born the way you are,and I'm not going to let them punish you for it." He looks up at me shocked. "I'll protect you."I swear to him. With everything in me." He reaches up and wipe the tears from my eyes. I take his hand and kiss it gently.

"I don't understand?" He stammers "Why would you do that for me?" "Because..I love you."I tell him. "But,you barely know me" He says. He was right. Then it makes sense, what father told me about being able to love some after knowing them briefly. "I doesn't matter." I tell him,putting his hand to my heart. "It only take a instant to fall in love."

*End of Terry's POV*

*Anti-Sanderson's POV*

I look at him amazed. I knew he was right. I loved him the moment he first held me in his arms. The only comfort I have ever known,but I hadn't even dared to let myself believe,not for a second,he could actually love me back. I feel his heart beat. I wondered why it didn't ping like mine. "You can't love me." I stammer out mindlessly. "I'm...I'm worthless."I look up at him. "How could you possible love a broken thing like me?" I ask,thinking it had to be some sort of mistake. "Easy,your precious to me." He says with a smile. "Your not worthless or broken. Your my mad,misunderstood little anti-pixie." He leans forward and gives me something I always dreamed of, my first kiss. I feel my heart ping rapidly. I feel his tung piece my lips,parting them.I feel a rush a unknown joy as our tungs make the dance. He fades back leave a trail of little kisses.I look up at him breathlessly "I love you too." I breath out. To my delight he smiles. I curl up in his arms.I listen to the strange beating sound in his chest. It was...soothing.

*End of Anti-Sanderson's POV*

*Terry's POV*

I gaze down at him curled up in my arms. "Why does your heart ping that way?" He asks. "My heart doesn't ping it beats." I tell him. " sound nice." He says smiling. He anti-pings next to me. He's my size again. I feel relieved that he seemed to feeling better. "Wanna hear my heart?" He asks. I pulls me into his arms. I lay my head on his chest. I can hear his heart. It doesn't beat like mine,it made a pinging sound. "Your heart pings?" I ask. "Yeah." He tell me "I thought everyones did". I lean back and look at him. "No, I think that's a Anti-pixie thing." I tell him He shakes his head "Pixies hearts go ping too." He informs me. "Then it's a over all pixies thing." I say. We both laugh. I feel a thump on ,my hat. "What just landed on me." I ask nervously, hoping some stupid bird hadn't just used me for a looks up. "There's a weird animal on your head."He says, to my relief. "I think it's a chipmunk." "Oh." I breath out." I reach up to grab it. "AAAGHH!" I shriek bringing my hand back down. "What happened?" He asks,concerned. I show him my bloody figure. "He bite me."I pout. He anti-pings a bandage on my wound. "Don't worry."He says kissing it. "I'll kill it for you." I think the chipmunk heard him because it jump from my hat and scurried away,my anti-pixie in hot pursuit.

*End flash back.*

And hours later he's still chasing the damn thing. I hear another rustle in the bushes. "Come on hon,let it go." I call to response. I get up an start toward were I last saw him. "Anti-Eddie!" I call to him. I hear another rustle behind me. "They must have circled around." I think to myself heading to the new sound. As I get close a boar rushes towards me, barely giving my time to jump aside.I land on my side. It charges me again. I scream and roll out of it's was. I sit up and see it charging me again. As I brace for impact I feel a gust of wind rush past me followed be a anti-ping. I open my eye to find I'm in Anti-Eddies arms,he was in adult human form. And man-oh-man,what a babe. "Are you ok?" He asks. I nod. He sends a magic blast down at the boar to scare it away.

He sets me down as soon as the sounds of it's squeals fade. "I'm sorry,I shouldn't have left you like that." He says,siting down. I sit next to him. "It's ok."I tell him. He pulls me onto his lap. I feel shy suddenly. "Are you sure,your ok?" He asks again,holding me tight. I lean against him. Yeah,I'm ok." His arms feel so strong around me. I snuggle into them.

*End of Terry's POV*

*Anti-Sanderson's POV*

I sit the holding my lovely Tyler. I loved the way he called me Anti-Eddie. I wonder if he'll call me by my first name. Like we're really a couple. I blush at the ,I don't dare ask. Just hearing him call me Anti-Eddie was enough. "I'm not squeezing to tightly,am I?"I ask "No,it's just right" he says. I wish this moment could last forever. But,I knew we both will have to go home soon. I couldn't keep him. I knew he wanted to keep me safe,but I knew that also wasn't possible. But it was ok. I had some who cared about me. Who actually loved me, I fact I still couldn't quite fathom.I wish he could take me home. Just take me away from my life,and let me live forever in his world,but that too was impossible,right? "Hey "erry?" I freeze. What have I done. My heart ping like crazy. "He looks up at me. "Do anti-pixies regard the use of the first name the same way Pixies do?" I nod. He shift to his knees looking at me at eye cradles my face in his hands. "Does this mean I get to call you Anti-Tommy?"He asks smiling.

"If you'd do me the honor." I say,hoping he arms drape around my neck. His soft lips meet mine. He breaks the kiss. "I love you,Anti-Tommy" He say "I love you too Terry." I reply my heart fluttering.

*End of Anti-Sanderson's POV*

*Terry's POV*

My heart flutters when he says he loved me too while calling me by my first name."Hey Anti-Tommy." Say running my fingers through his hair. "Yeah,Terry." "Can I see your eyes?" I ask shyly. He looks at me stunned.I look away. My heart beated like crazy "It's ok,if you don't want to let me."I say turns my gaze back to smiled so warmly at me. The sight of the smile,drove my heart even crazier "No,it's ok" he takes his shades off. My heart stops dead in it's tracks.. His eyes were indigo and violet. I could only stare into them. "Wow. You got purdy eyes." I say dumbly. My anti-pixie just blushes.

*End of Terry's POV*

*Far away on unwish Island.*

*Gary's POV.*

I watch as another Timmy clone is violently beaten. I turn and walk away. "Savagery,so not cool." I mutter to myself. It's been a while since I've seen the real Timmy. Back then I was happy to be rid of him. I had my island paradise, and endless Timmy clones to take my anger out on. I should be on cloud nine. Let me tell ya boo boo,I wasn't. I was miserable. Let me tell you island paradise wasn't paradise. I mean sure we had the pool and the resortsy type stuff. But it was any one every wanted to talk about was how much they hated TimTim. I also didn't account that my own angry toward him would fizzle out.I mean How could I stay mad at him,after all I did to him,he still want me to be happy. That's why we had this stupid make matter worst they rewired the clone machine. Now the clones cried when you beat them. It was a blast for them,but it totally killed it for me. After all I wasn't heartless. When one them started crying after I socked it one,I felt sick. I even found myself apologizing. It said it was ok,that I could continue if I wanted,but I didn't.

I made it my personal servant. I told every one I wanted someone who'd learn my needs and cater to them. Super bike rolled up next to me. "Hey, Gary,wanna see me run over some clones heads?" I look at him bored. "Nooo hoo,Thank you." I reply. He looks at me strangely. "Why not? He asks. "Two reasons boo boo." I tell him "One,blood and gore is so not cool. Two, I just washed my hair this morning." Oh..kay." He says. "By the way,when was the last time,you ruffed up a clone.""Depends,when was it,you guys screwed them up."I snap angrily. "We made them better,we made them really able to feel pain,and even die." He says with a sick smile. "I'm no killer boo boo." I tell him. "I like the way it was before." "Fine be that way"He huffs and speed off. I finally make it to my room.

"Welcome back master."My Timmy clone greets me with a smile. "Thanks TC" I reply. I sit in my chair. "Is something wrong,master." My pet asks concerned. "I'm just tired buby." I say with a sigh. "Would you like me to draw my bath?" He asks,kneeling at my feet. I run my fingers through his hair. "Not right now TC."I reply. "I just want to lay down."I get up and crawl into my bed. TC gets up and kneels beside my bed."Get in." I tell him opening the covers for him. He obeys and crawls next to me. I hug him tightly. Tears fill me eye. "Master,did they kill another clone today?" He asks catching my falling tears. I nod. "I'm sorry it upset you master." I snuggle against him.

"TimTim gave us paradise and they turn it into this. Blood and death everywhere you turn." I sob onto him. " No one even wants to play any games anymore,just kill. This isn't paradise,it's hell." He strokes my hair. "You'll find a way to make it better again master." He assures me. "I believe in you." I look at him. "Thanks, TC." I say to him. "I'm here to make you happy ,my beloved master." He then turns away. A shy timid expression on his lovely face. "I'm sorry master.I shouldn't have said that." He says looking down.I left his head up. "There's no need to be sorry buby" I lean forward and kiss him. I feel him kiss me back. "Now boo get some sleep." I tell him. He nods and snuggles close. "Well TimTim,A least I managed to hang onto one corner of paradise."I think to myself. "Who knows,maybe it'll grow."

*End of Gary's POV*

*In Dimsdale forest.*

*Sanderson's POV.*

We had left our spot. Timmy said he knew A great place to watch the sunset. He was right. This spot was breath taking. You could see the whole forest. Even the park and part of Dimsdale.I take my Blazer of and place it over his shivering form. "Thanks." He says with a smile "No prob,love." I reply kissing his cheek. "Won't you get cold?" He asks . "Nah,I'll be fine." He looks back to the sunset.I start to light up a smoke,put stop myself. I didn't want to upset to self,ask him how he feels about me smoking. I flick it into the bushes. "Hey Tommy,your wing don't hurt or anything do they?" He asks. I turn to him "No,why do you ask?" I inquire a bit puzzled. "You said your wings got clipped,so I was just wondering."He explains.

I shake my head. "That was a long time ago,love." I tell him. My wings have healed. I turn my back to him and flutter my wings. "See,it's all good." I feel his hand stroke them. I fight to suppress a gasp. It doesn't go unnoticed. "I'm sorry,I didn't mean to hurt you." I turn back quickly "It didn't hurt." I tell him. "It didn't?" He asks looking at me still worried.. "No,it felt.."I pause to find the right word. "Strange and pleasant at the same time."I let out a gasp as he strokes them again. "Does that mean I get to touch them?" He asks. I feel myself blush."Timmy,you shouldn't touch a pixie's wings without permission." I stammer,trying to regain my composure. He looks at me with a pout, "Is that a no?" He ask. "I didn't mean no." I tell him. "So it's a yes?" He asks reaching for my wings. "I back away playfully. "It's a not right now."

"Aww,but their so cute." My heart flutters when he calls my wings cute. "Tough,it's not appropriate.." I tell him laughing. "What's that over there?" He asks pointing to the bushes. "I think of the cigarette I flicked away and turn around. I notice him reach for my wings. I stiffen in place. Would he really touch them without my ok? I lift them slightly, almost daring him to. "How much do you respect me love?"I ask him in my hands slip past my wing, to the area of my back they usually cover. "Is this spot sensitive?" He asks caressing the location. I let out a throaty purr. I body goes limp and I fall forward. "I'll take as a yes." He giggles. "Ya think." I mumble trying to get my body to work. "Are you ok?" He asks picking me up. I'm startled,when I realize I was in pixie form. "Yeah,I'm ok." I tell him still feeling a bit dazed.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

He lays limply against me. "Are your sure?" I ask again,feeling worried. "Yeah,I'm fine."He tells me again. "What happened?" I ask. "I don't know. I've never been touched there before." He says me. "My wings cover that spot. And pixies always try to avoid touching each others wings." "Did it feel..bad?" I ask. "No,it felt relaxing?" He says laying lazily in my arms. "Relaxing?" I echo make, a bit baffled. "Yeah,All the tension drained from me and a felt all...limpy." He explains. "You were tense,why?"I ask. He become quite. "Tommy?" I call him nervously. "I was touch my wings." He says finally. "It's not that I don't want you too,or you can't it's just..." "Just what?" I ask.

He rolls over onto his back and looks up at me. "It's about respect." He says. "Having your wings touched by another can bring two feelings. One good the other horrible."He sits up, and lift his wings. They shimmer in the fading sun. "Like pixies, our wings are very complex. Very few none-pixies know this but,we pixies feel emotions through our wings.""So when you gasped when I touched them?"I ask. "I felt how much you cared.I also felt it when you touched them a second time." He says "And if I had touch them again?" I ask nervously. "You would had been doing so willfully with out my permission,so there a good chance it would have hurted." "I had no idea they were so sensitive to touch."I stammer. He shakes his head. "You don't under stand love. My wing would have been fine."He tells me folding his wings back down. " It's my heart that would have took the hit." I look at him puzzled."I don't understand?"I tell him.

"To touch my wings without my ok,is the same as saying you don't love me" He clarifies. "In fact Pixies,only does it to people we hate." "I'm sorry Tommy" I tell him pullinghim into a hug. "I know you didn't mean any harm." He says hugging me back. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" I ask. "Yeah,You can rub the spot under my wings again." He says giving me a sly smirk. "Ok,lay down." I tell him. He lays across my legs and lifts his wings.I gently rub his back,and my pixie purrs. "It's funny,I thought only cat's purred like that."I remark. "Who do you think taught them to do it." He replies. I can't help but wonder whether or not his joking. "So,may I touch your wings?" I ask. "Let me put it to you this way." He says. Only a pixies mate can touch his wings." I smile. "Ok Tommy"

I pause as a stray question crosses my mind. "Hey I ask you something?" I ask. "Ask me anything,just keep rubbing." He moans lazily. "I look down at him,but keep massaging his back. "Where do pixie babies come from?" I ask smirking down at him. He looks up at me,a lovely blush colors his cheeks. "Why are you asking me?" He asks. I chuckle. "Who's know better then a pixie."I replies. He buries his face in his arms. "Your right about that." He says "So ask HP." I just laugh. "Maybe I will" I think to myself.

*Back at the castle in the fish bowl.*

*Wanda's POV*

I open my eyes to see my anti-self sitting next to me. She had a sad look in her eyes. It break my heart to see her this way. "Are you ok?" I ask sitting up. She looks at me startled. "Fairy-Me,yur awake." She shouts giving me a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her as well. It felt nice,like the embrace of a long lost love. she pulls back,I look at her puzzled. "Ya don't mind meh huggin on ya,do ya?" She asks shyly. "No I don't mind." She hugs me again. I run my fingers through her 's then I remember what Cosmo told me. They were poisonous and they drunk blood. They're dangerous,right? "But she seems so harmless." I think to myself. "And AC had sat with me last night, while I rattled off one stereotype after the other." He didn't even get mad at me. He just calmly explained them I fell asleep in his arms, Cosmo told me he carried me to bed.

I feel so ashamed about how I panicked. No wonder poor Anti-Me was afraid to hug me. I look down at my shaking counter-part. Wait,why was she shaking. She sits up and moves away from me. "Anti-Wanda,What's wrong?" I ask,feeling myself panic. "I ain't told Cozzie this, but I skipped my last blood intake." she gasped. "I wanted to prove i could go as long as he could.""How long has it been." I ask worried for her. "dree weeks yesterday." She says collapsing on the bed. "How long can a anti-fairy go without blood?" I ask. "Cozzie said it wasin safe to longer den three week." She tells me." Course Mister,big for his britches,can go a whole month." She looked like she was in pain. "You can have some of mine."I tell her. To my surprise she shakes her head no."Why not,can't you drink fairy blood?"I ask. "I think I can." She replies. "I'm pretty sure blood's blood." "Then what's the problem?"I shout.

"You?" She says quietly. "Me?" I ask,feeling a bit hurt. "I don't wan ya to look at me like you did when ya found out I drunk blood." She says,looking away. "We jus been shoppin togeder. I though we were friends finally."She explained "Den you found out dat I had poison an drunk blood. You looked at me da way dem oder fairies look at me,an it hurt." "Anti-Wanda." I start but my words fail me.I never felt so low in my life. I could tell she was crying. I remembered how I looked at her. I also remembered how she looked at me. She looked so hurt. "ya know,when we were youngins,I always envied Cozzie's friendship with Cosmo.I may not be the smartest,but I knew such a friendship rarely A fairy,could actually love there anti-self." She says rolling onto her back. she look up at be. I take her hand. "I always dream of havin dat kind of friendship wit you. And maybe one day you'd love me too."

I pull her up into my arms,she felt so limp. "I don't want you to hate me anymore Fairy-Me." She sobbed. "I don't hate you,Anti-Me." I cried. "Please,drink my blood. I can't stand to see you suffer." She curls up in my arms. "I ain't,never bit no one before." She tell me. "Cozzie, always pour it into a cup for me." I look around the room. How was I going to get my blood into a it,this was all my fault. If I hadn't acted like a ass,she wouldn't be in this mess. "I'm sorry Anti-me."I sob "I don't what to do." Wait,Anti-Cosmo. That's it. I lay her on the bed gently. "Don't worry love." I tell her. "I'm going to get help,ok?" She nods. I dash out the room. I check the gust rooms.I find them wrapped into each other arms.

I bit back a curse. I'd have given anything to be a fly on that wall. I shake the fangirl thoughts from my mind. I had more important things to worry about. "Anti-Cosmo!" I shout waking them both up. "Ah,Wanda it's not what it looks like." Cosmo blurt out. "What are you talking about?" AC remarks "We're naked in bed together. What else could it be?"Sweet yaoi images waif through my mind,I quickly shake them off. "Anti-Cosmo,come -Me's sick,and I don't know what to do." I shout. I feel fresh tears fall down. He Anti-poof himself dressed and floats over to me. Cosmo does the same. "Take me too her." he says. I poof us back to the room. Anti-Cosmo rushes to her side. I cry helplessly on Cosmo. "Damn it,Anti-Wanda. When Was the last time you had blood?" He asks. "Dree weeks yesterday." she says not looking him in the eyes. "Anti-Wanda,you know our kind shouldn't go more then two week,Two and a half tops."

"You can go a month." She pouts. "I'm a rare case." He snaps "Even still I don't make a habit of it." He stands and paces the room. "This is bad."He tells us "We need to get her blood quickly." "Tell her to drink mine." I say poofing in front of him. "It's not that simple." He tells me. "Anti-Wanda faints at the sight of blood. That's why she always it drink from a cup." "Isn't there anything we can do?" I ask,shaking. "Yes,there is. but,you need to come with me." He says. I nod."Cosmo,Watch Anti-Wanda." He tell Cosmo "We'll be right back." "Right." Cosmo replies going to AW's side. Anti-Cosmo anti-poofs us to the sits me at the kitchen table. I watch as he anti-poof up a strange kit. "This is a blood extraction kit." He explains. "It works, much like when a doctor take you blood. Very simple,very painless." I thought that was what your fangs for." I say sheepishly. "In the past yes,but now in days we can't very well go about mauling humans in back allies, can we?"

I look away. "I should have know better." I mumble. He places his hand over mine. "You've been feed a lot of lies Wanda." He says "It's easy to see how it would be hard to separate fact from fiction." I look down,not daring to look him in the eyes. "But..I'm the smart one."I place his hand under my chin,raising my head to meet his gaze. "Even smart people can make mistakes." He tell me with a smile. "Look at me,I'm a genius., and even I make them." I smile in return. "Ready to get started?" He asks. "Okay." I say nervously. I watch him open the kit. I feel myself begin to shake. "Don't worry,this won't hurt at all." He promises. "That's not it." I tell him. "I have a fear of needles." He anti-poofs me onto his heart flutters.

"I hope I'm not being to forward. But Anti-Wanda has the same fear,you see."He explains. "I find it helps to hold her while she gets her blood drawn." "Cosmo,usually does the same for me." I tell him. I watch as he takes the needle out. "That looks really sharp." I say eyeing the point. "It has to be,so it'll hurt less." He tells me. "But,Doctor Stuntwell,told me sharp needles hurt more."I hear him suppress a growl. "That doctor is an idiot."He mutters under his breath "Didn't you get a second opinion?" He asks. "I can't,His's the only doctor in fairy world." I explain. "Does no one goes to medical school?" He ask,sounding annoyed. "I understand you all want to be god parents,but someone need to see to the health of the community." "Actually,there is no medical school." I tell him.

"What?Why not?" He asks. "Because fairies has to be ready to god parent a child at a moments notice." I explain. "So the role of doctor is inherited. It's the job of the parent to teach the child. At least it was before we stopped having kids." "So he's the best doctor,purely because he's the only doctor." He remarks. "Pretty much." I tell him. He lets out a sigh. "You know,you should consider using my physician." He tells me,Anti-poofing me back to my chair.I watch as he tosses the needle out. I look myself over. I notice a bandaid on my arm. "It's ?" I ask "Yes it's over."He replies." Painless, wasn't it?" "Yeah." I breath out,amazed. I look at the cup of my blood. "Can I give it to her?" I ask. "If you want." He replies as he packs up the kit. But she may need help drinking it." "I don't mind helping her." He gives me a smile. "Alright,I'll leave it to you." He says. I pick up the sealed cup. "Take care not to spill any on her,it'll trigger a panic attack." He warns me.

Why Is she afraid of blood?"I ask. A deep sadness seem over comes him. "She had a very traumatic experience as a child." He tell my. The sadness in his voice is clear. "What happened?" I ask "I can't tell you." He states flatly. I'm hurt to be shut out so completely. "Please understand." He says quickly,placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's not that I don't want to tell you,or I don't trust you with 's just not my place to tell you,or anyone else for that matter.""I understand."I tell him. "Thank you Wanda." He says kissing my forehead. I poof us back to the room. Anti-Wanda is curled up in Cosmo's arms. He looks up. You got it?" He asks. "Yeah,right here." I tell him holding up the cup.I'm anti-poofed in his place. He was next to Anti-Cosmo. "We'll leave you two to it.." Anti-Cosmo tell us. "Cosmo and me will start dinner." "But,I don't know how to cook." Cosmo tells him. "I'll teach you." Anti-Cosmo replies and anti-poofs them from the room.

I help Anti-Wanda sit up. I open the container and help her drink the contents. After a few sips she strong enough to sit up on her own. I take pain staking care not to spill a drop on her. When she's done I poof the container to the kitchen. I gently wipe the blood from her mouth and poof the tissue away as well."Feeling better?" I ask. She nods. "I'm sorry,Anti-Me?" I tell her. Fur what?" She asks. She looks at me puzzled. "I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings sweety. I was stupid and insensitive" I tell her as new tears roll down my face. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so,so sorry." She pulls me into hug. "Don cry,Fairy me. I furgive ya." She says,much to my relief. "I don't ever want you to think I don't care."I tell her pulling back slightly. I gently cup her face in my hand. "Because I do love you,Anti-me." I tell her. "I love you so much." She beams "I love ya to fairy me."

I lean forward and kiss her. She kisses me back. I shyly lick her lips,seeking entry. Her lips part,and my tung slips into the sweet cavern. I taste my blood mix with her saliva. The heady mixture make my head spin. She pulls back. "Does dis mean yur my girlfriends?" She asks giving me a shy smile. Yes,it does." I tell her. "YAY!" She yelps knocking me to the bed with a hug. I sigh and poof us into the correct position on the bed. "Don't move around so much."I tell her. "You still need to rest." "ok Fairy-Me,I'll behave." she replies cuddling in my arms. "Good," I tell her. I let out a sigh.I soon hear Aw begin to snore softly. I look down at her. She sure was cute. "I can't believe,I have two morons on my hands now." I think to myself. "And a ego maniac to boot." I sigh again as I feel Anti-Wanda snuggle against me more. "My gods, I cant imagine wanting it any other way.."


	13. Chapter 13: In these final hours

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 13 :In these final hours.

*Anti-Cosmo POV*

I sit at Timothy's window. Dinner have come and gone. Where can Terence be? "What's wrong?" A voice calls from behind me. "I'm worried about 's been out all day." I Sigh. Cosmo Sit's in front of me. "Aren't you worried about Timmy too?" He asks. "I know he's on date with Eddie." I tell him "Our smittined pixie won't let anything happen to him. But Terence was only going for a walk,he should have been back by now."Cosmo nods "You have a point Anti-Me." He says. "Then again,what if he met someone?"I look at him. "I hadn't thought of that." I remark. "I wonder if he's a magic creature as well." "Cosmo grins wildly "What if he's a anti-pixie?" I look at him sharing his grin. "You don't think he met..Anti-Sanderson?"I ask. "Wait a sec,I heard he never leaves anti-pixie world." I say with a sigh. Cosmo merely smiles. "I don't know about that." He says looking out the window. "But I do know this. When someone's your meant to be,the stars fall into step, and you find your selves face to 't forget,young fairies never leave fairy world,but I still found myself in anti-fairy you."

It may have been the way the wind blew his hair. Or the serene look in his eyes. But he seemed different some how. The flighty fairy I once knew was gone, and before me sat a very wise again he may had been in front of us all and we never gave him credit,Or a chance."Very well said Fairy-Me." He looks at me with a sweet smile. "Why,thank you Anti-Me"He replies and turns his gaze back to the night sky. "Don't grow up on me to fast Cosmo."I think to myself. "After all,I do so love,my idiot fairy."

*End OF Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*In Pixie world, Sanderson's Penthouse*

*HP's POV.*

I had to be dreaming. I was setting in Eddie's bed room next to Turner. The boy looked nervous. Eddie had invited him over for dinner. It went well enough,so why was he nervous. "Hey turner?" I begin,hoping to break the this weird silence. "Yeah?"He answers looking at me. "What's with the goth look?" I ask. "I decided on a change of pace." He remarks with a shrug. I had too admit pink and black looked good on him. "Do you think they'll be back soon?" He asks."What?Not enjoying our quality time together?" I respond He let's out a sigh. "I don't trust brutes." He says to my surprise. "I don't like my Tommy being around them." Then I remember.,Eddie had told me Anti-Cosmo have been attacked by Fairy brutes had witnessed this. I ping closer to him."I'm sure they're fine." I assure him. Had he really grown so close to the anti-fairy.

Then again Wanda and her anti-self was hanging out at the mall like they were besties.I feel him lean against me. When the hell did he start to trust me? "Hey,HP?" I hear him call me. "Yeah." I answer,unsure of how to feel about the sudden closeness. "Do you hate me? He asks. "No,I find you interesting." I tell him,am bit surprised at my own honesty. "Why do you ask?" He sighs "I was just wondering" "Do you hate me?" I ask though I knew the answer. "Nah,your a pretty cool guy. I just wish you wouldn't keep trying to kill my fun." He tells me. Okay,Two things has become official. One,I'm completely , I've gone from thinking I knew everything,to being pretty sure I don't know shit."You think I'm cool?" I ask dumbfounded "ME...cool." He looks at me. "Well yeah,why?" He says simply "Don't you think your cool." I stare at him blankly. "Uuumm...no." I say. "Why not?"He asks. "Um Turner,I'm a pixie. We're considered dull and boring." I tell him. "If your so boring,then we do you have night clubs and theaters?" He asks. I shrug. "How do know there not boring too?" I asked back. "Because Tommy told me so." He remarks. Damn that pixie had a big again,I can't believe Turner believed that it wasn't true, it's just no one ever believed we pixies had any idea what was truly . . fun.

"Ok,what makes, us or rather me, cool?"I ask, maybe he was just being polite. "You guys are creative. That whole kids rule the world thing was cool,till Jordan ruined it." "But" we knew he would." I remind him. "True,but still was a creative plan." He gestures out the window. Pixie world was lit up for the night. "You even have a cool city. It looks like New York." I have always been proud of pixie world,but this was the first time a non-pixie had noticed it's beauty.I stare at the boy stunned "But we treat magic like a business." I state "He shrugs. "I really don't see the big deal about treat video games like a business." He replies "Nobody thinks they're wrong for it." He pauses and add "It's just to bad you can't charge adults, then us kids can get a discount."

"I really like you kid." I tell him with a smile. "Thanks." He replies. He turns his attention outside. He stands and walks to the window."Hey,HP. Do you think I could get a tour of pixie world sometime?" He asks. "I don't see why not." I respond floating over to him. I watch as he looks around outside. It's strange,no human child had ever willingly showed interest in fairies would tell them,we were boring and no children always believed them,and shun was the real reason,pixies wanted to destroy fun. Because maybe if it didn't exist,they'd like us too. I put my arm around him,He leans against me. "Hey, I ask you something?" asks "You just did."I remark. "Something else." He replies,a bit annoyed. I laugh."Shoot." I tell him "Where do pixie babies come from?" He asks. "Turner,why are you asking me?"I ask in return "Because as a pixie,you'd know best." He replies Great, the first human child I really bond with,and he wants to have the talk. "Why didn't you ask Eddie?" I ask nervously. "I did,he told me to ask you."He informs me. Note to shelf:Kill Eddie. "Aren't you old enough to know that stuff already?" I ask "I thought I knew,but then Cosmo got pregnant."He says with a shrug.

"Why do you even want to know?"I ask. "I want to know about pixies."He tell me."So why not start at the beginning." "Why do you want to know about pixies?" I ask taken aback. "Didn't they tell you, we're as dull. "I've been ,some people think art is boring,but I don't." He tell me. "So just be cause the fairies think pixies are boring,doesn't mean I will."I lean out the window and follow his gaze. Pixies were walking the were dressed to go to a club,other for dinner. All in casual wear. I hear him laugh. "This place looks like something out a gangster movie." He remarks. "I can't wait to look around.I look at him then out side. I can't help but chuckle. A strange feeling washes over me.I feel like everything I knew,my whole world was about to change,maybe beyond all recognition. And for the first time in my long ,dull life,I felt excited.

*End of HP's POV*

*in the castle in the fish bowl,in the Nursery*

*Anti-Wanda's POV.*

I look down at my sleeping bebehs. "Dey's so cute." I coo out. "Yeah,they sure are."Wanda agree." She takes my hand and we float out the room. "Are you sure your ok?" She asks meh again. I kiss her cheek. "I'm just fine darlin."I tell her,again "I know I keep asking,but you had me scared." She says. I look away shyly."Awww,she was worried bout me" I think to maself "Wanna look at the stars?"She ask. I poof us to the roof of Timmy's house. We lay on the blanket she brought along. I snuggle against her. "Dey're so purdy." I say ,sighin. " ,Anti-Me,can I tell you something?" She asks. "Sure thang."I reply. "I'm scared." She tell meh. "Sacred of what's?" I ask. "The I knew seems to be wrong." She say,sniffling a little. "I feel like I might loss everything." "Dat's cause you might." I tell her.

"Your not helping." She tells me. I pull her close. "Let meh finish now.I'm about to drop some deep knowledge on ya."I say back. "Sorry, continue." She says. I clear my throat. "Ya see wani, even dough you can lose it all,don't mean ya well. Ya not jus fightin to hold onta what ya got. Ya fightin fur a bedder tomorrow, one were love is boundless."I lift my hand to da sky "And every one deserves ta dream. Be dey fairy or anti-pixie. Wheder dey have square wings or a black crowny dings."I sit up and look down at her. "I know your scared babeh,I'm scared too. But remember,it's only when we face dem fears,can we truly know wha we're made of. It's when we risk it all,we can ever stand a chance at winning. If failing means losing everything,all that mean is we can't will win Wani. If we stand togeder we can't lose."

*End of Anti-Wanda's POV*

*Wanda's POV*

I look up at Anti-Wanda. When she said she had knowledge to drop she wasn't kidding. "Do you really think we can do it AW?" I ask. "Yup,we're some tuff critters." she says giving me a toothy smile. I sit up and look at her. Her unwavering confidence was comforting, even awe inspiring. A stiff breeze whips past us."Everything's going to change isn't it?" I ask. "Yup,ain't it great." She says. "I'm not sure."I confess. "I'm seem to be the only adult in the dark about this whole prophecy." She puts arm around be and pulls me close. "I don't know to much about it ya da truth." She tells me. "Then how can you believe in it so faithfully?"I ask.

She look at the night sky. "Cause dat's da excitin part. Da not knowing." She explains. "I know my family won't let anythang bad happen ta meh. So imma jus gonna enjoy da ride."She says laying back down on the blanket. "Your just going to enjoy the ride,huh?"I think to myself. "Maybe that's the best course of action." I lay down next to her,placing my head on her chest."Worrying bout it ain't gonna do no good." She says to me. "If dangs get sketchy we'll figure out what ta do." "How do you know,we will?" I ask. "Easy." she says. "We gotz the best on our side."

*End of Wanda's POV.*

*Back at Pixie world,Thompson's house.*

*Sanderson's POV*

I sat on the bed,while Eugene packed. He had nice room. "You got a nice place here." I comment "Sure you want to leave this place,just to sleep on my couch?" I felt a bit guilty about that,But my apartment was only a one bedroom. "This isn't my place. I sleep better on the couch. " He replies "Thanks for letting me move in. I really appreciate it." "It's cool,Eugene." I tell him "I'd be nice to have some one to hang out with."He was tense, I could tell. His wings hasn't stopped shaking since we got to the door. He was pawing frantically through his stuff. "You know you can slow down." I tell him. "I'm in no rush." "I..I just don't want to keep you,longer then necessary." He replies. He was lying. Why was he acting this way. I knew he was skittish,but this was tense,even for him. "Eugene,I won't let anything happen to you." I tell him. I'm not sure why I said it,but it seemed to calm him down.

He brings the last of his clothes to his suitcase. The front door opens and slams closed. I never seen anyone fold and pack clothes that accurately at the speed he was going. He didn't stop or slow down till the suitcase was snapped close and locked. "Where the hell you think your going?" A gruff voice called from the door. We both turned around. " your home." He says looking at the he call him Mr Thompson?But doesn't that make him his dad? Why would he address him so formally? "Who the fuck is that?" He growls pointing at me. "That's my friend, ." He tells him. It feels odd for him to refer to me so formally. "What the hell is he doing in your room?" Mr. Thompson asks glaring at Eugene. "I thought this wasn't my home." He says glaring back. "Isn't that what you always tell me." The brute pixies laughs,and floats to Eugene.

In one quick motion,Eugene is slapped across the room. He crashes into the dresser,shattering it. "Watch how you speak to your father boy. I made you and I can break you."He says as I rush to Eugene's side. looks at the suitcase. "I though I told you you ain't moving out" He shouts. "Why shouldn't I?" Eugene ask's near tears. "You don't want me you've never wanted me." "Eugene."I breath brute laughs. "I still don't want the hell would?" He laughs out. I feel sick to my stomach. "But who else is going to do the cooking and cleaning around here." Eugene looks away, he was shaking. "Eugene,are you ok?" I ask "Get me...out off here." He whispers. "Please." I nod. I ping over his suitcase. He takes it,staggering to his feet. "I'm leaving." He tell his father. "I'm not coming back." His father glares at him."If you leave here you'll never be able to come back." He growls. "I'd rather die in the street like a dog,then come back here." He says glaring back. I never knew he had it in him. "Put down the suitcase,or I'll beat you with it You disgusting mistake."He father growl. I snap. I charge forward,grabbing him, I slam him into the wall. My eye's are pitch black with rage. "Call him that again and I'll fucking kill you." I growl, pressing against his throat. "So..he's fucking you too?"He says with a disgusting smile.

I punch him hard in the chest. I feel a few ribs break. His screams are music to my sadistic ears. "Don't fuck with me old man." I growl. "Your THE Sanderson." He stammers out. I can see proper fear in his eyes. "The one and only," I say flashing a sadistic smirk. "I've grown fond of little Eugene. He's the brother I always wanted" I tell him. I see terror seep in his eyes as I utter his sons middle name. "And I don't like the way you treat him." I lean close to him. "It makes the voices in my head whisper sweet songs of death to me. Your death."I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look behind me. I see Eugene puzzled face looking back at me. "Eddie are you ok?" He asks. "I'm fine." I tell him,still glaring at the brute. "What does you mean THE Sanderson." He asks. "Don't you know who this is?" The older pixie shouts. He almost hurts my ears. "This is the head pixie's psycho nephew. The one who hears voices." He tells him. "You hear voices?" He asks. I feel something inside my cringe. "Yes I do, and before you ask, yes they've told me to kill." I glare at his "father" darkly. "And yes,I've listened."

I feel him swallow hard. "That's kinda cool. Do they sound like you,or different?" We both look at the grinning pixie. "Are you mad,he'll kill you in your sleep." shouts. "Nah he won't." Eugene says with a grin. "I'm his bother. I've always wanted a cool big brother." I can't help but smile. "Ready to go?" I ask him "Yeah" he replies. I throw the brute to the floor. "Then let's go." I say and ping us back to our penthouse.

*End of Sanderson's POV*.

looked up where his son once floated. "How the hell did that fag get in good with the higher ups." He mutters to himself,standing wince at the pain in his side. "One thing for sure,He better not interfere with Master HAP's plane." His cell wand rings. "Hello?"He answers. "I need you to come to Anti-Fairy world." A voice on the line says. "Damn it Anti-Binky. I just got .thompson whines."Not to mention,I'm a touch sore."He add touching the newly formed bruise on his side. "I need your help with a special project." Anti-Binky insists."Can't it wait." Mr. Thompson whines. "I need a beer." "Drink some of mine." Anti-Binky growls angrily. "Look I can't wait. I have no idea when Anti-Cosmo will pop up again. I need to be ready for when he does." "Fine,it better be good beer." huffs. Anti-Binky looks at the beer in his hand. "Uumm Budwiser's cool?" He asks pings into the room. "Hell boy,Why didn't ya tell me you had human beer." He exclaims grabbing a can from the fridge. Anti-Binky smiles. "I knew that make that mute,come running."He thinks to himself.

*Unwish Island,Gary's room*

*Gary's POV*

I wake in my bed,TC was still sleeping beside me. He looked so cute. He was my only comfort now, my ray of sunshine on this stupid island. I kiss his forehead, he wakes and looks at me. "Do you need anything master?" Ha asks. Attentive as always. "It's time to start my dinner booboo." I tell him. Before he can answer the door goes flying off it's hinges. "See,he's cuddling with it." I hear superbike yell. I sit up and see him and some others standing the doorway. "He's a Timmy lover." he scream,pointing a accusing finger at me."You people ever hear of knocking?" I remark calmly. "Is this true?" Darth Laser asks. "Is what true?" I ask in return. "Are you a Timmy Lover?" He asks. I honestly didn't know how to answer. I lay a hand on a trembling TC's head. "What does that even mean?"I ask. Super bike notices my action. "Why are you comforting it?" He asks me. "Because he's my pet." I tell him.

They whisper to each other. "Grab them." Super bike shouts. Before I can do anything I'm grabbed,bound, and being dragged outside. To my horror,my TC was as well. We're thrown on the cold sand. "Why are you doing this?" I ask them. They all had that murderous look in there eyes. My heart freezes with fear, "Your getting to attached to this thing." One of them growls kicking TC in the stomach. TC whimper and curls up. He was shaking."So what,can't I have nice things." I shout. "He's one of them. a clone." Super bike says "There meant to suffer and die nothing else." He runs into TC legs. I can hear them break. He screams in pain and begins to cry. "Leave him alone." I shout. They look at me "Please,leave him alone." I beg them. Ok,I admit it I love him. He's my he does is serve me. You never even see him. Please let me keep him."

Their eyes darken. "He admitted it"Super bike sneers. "He has feeling for..for a clone." "Then it should die." Dark laser hiss. "No wait." I shout in vain. I watch in horror as they beat him mercilessly. He doesn't scream. He's run over,blasted kicked and punched,but he doesn't scream.I know, he doesn't because,he doesn't want it to be any harder on release me when it's over. I rush over to his gasps for air as I hold him in my arms. "Why?Why did you do this?" I ask them crying. "He never done anything to you." "Because you loved him." Super bike says glaring me."Maybe this will teach you not to get attached to the little freaks." "Do it again and you might get the same." Darth laser says. They turn and walk away. "I'm...I'm sorry master." I hear TC say "I don't think I'll be able to serve you any more. "Don't say that. Please,don't say that." I sob holding him close. He struggles to breath.

"Please don't cry master,I'm not worthy of your tears." He says "TC ,don't say that. You're very special to me." I tell him "I love you boo boo." "I love you too master." He leans up and kisses my on the lips. "Good-bye Gary." He says then fall limp in my arm. "No...NOOOO!" I Scream. "Don't leave me buby. Please I need you." I sob into his lifeless form. TC. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I held him close to me"TimTim what am I going to do?" I think to myself. "My paradise has lost it's sunshine,And I never felt so alone, so...scared."

*End of Gary's POV*

*At pixie world,Sanderson's Penthouse*

*Timmy's POV*

I gazed down at the hustle a bustle of pixies going out on the town. I was surprised that they owned clothes that were colorful. "Are you busy tomorrow?" HP asks. "No,I don't have anything planed." I tell him "Good,how about I take you on a tour of pixie world.?" He suggests to my delight. "That's be awesome,can my brothers come a long?" I ask,hoping he'd say yes. "You have brothers?" He asks back."Well yeah,sort of." I explain. "There's Poof, Foop, and Terry my anti-self.." He looks at me. "You..have a anti-counter part?" He asks. "Yeah,it's a long story." I tell him. "I look forward to hearing about it sometime." He says with a smile. "If your parents say it's ok,they can come." "Alright,Thanks HP."I shout giving him a hug.

As we topple over we hear a ping. "Aawww,their hugging." Eugene says smiling down at us. Tommy whips out a camera and takes a picture. "This is so going into the photo album." He says. I roll off HP and help him up. "How'd it go?" HP asks. They both look away. "I kinda got ugly for a moment." Tommy says a bit sad. I walk over to Tommy. "What happened? I ask pointing to the blood on his sleeve. I also notice Eugene's sudden messy appearance .  
"Eddie and my dad,kinda got into it." Eugene said. "If they got into a fight,what happened to you?" HP Asks,looking concerned. I...uh..fell. He stammers. "Fell my ass"Tommy snaps "He hit you didn't he?" I asks "Your dad I mean." Eugene nods. "Into a dresser."He admits. "I'm going to lay down." He floats over and gives me a hug. "See ya later kiddo." He says "See ya." I reply hugging him back. He let's me go and pings out the room

"I Hope you beat that ass, good." HP growled. "I think I broke a few of his ribs" Tommy replies. "That's how I got blood on me." "Good." I huff,feeling really pissed off. " I hope he feels it in the morning too. IT'd serve him right for being mean to out Eugene."They both stare at me. "What?" I ask a bit confused. "I really like you kid." HP says ruffling my hair. "Thanks." I reply "I better go check on him." HP states. "I'll see you tomorrow Turner." "Tomorrow? why?" Tommy asks. "HP's gonna give me a tour of pixie world." I tell him"You are?" He asks HP "Yup." HP replies "We're gonna take in all the 's gonna be fly." "Can I come?" Tommy asks. "Of course you can." I tell him,giving him a hug. HP sighs. "Just try to keep the lovey dovey stuff down." HP says. "Why,it's not like it a crime to be gay." I say,feeling a bit down. I was looking forward to holding his hand on the tour.

"Actually, it is Timmy." Tommy informs me. "But we were lovey dovey all day."I say panicked "What if someone saw us." "Then I'll be prosecuted and punished ."Tommy says so nonchalantly I wanted to smack him. "Please tell be you have enough pull to save this idiot pixie's bacon from the fire." I moan to HP "Sorry,Turner,even as head pixie,I can be over ruled by a board vote." HP tells me sadly. "I can cover his crimes,but I can't over turn his convictions.""Daaww,Your worried about me."Tommy says pulling me into a hug. "I'm so touched." Now I was sure pixie wold was like the 1950's to 60's. "Tommy,this isn't funny." I tell him with a annoyed sigh. "I don't want anything to happen to my darling Pixie-Ai." They both looked at me shocked. "Did you just call me your Pixie-Ai?"Tommy asks. I feel nervous. Did I say something wrong?

I look down at my feet. I feel myself blushing. "Yeah,it just popped in my seemed to fit you,Tommy." I tell them, scratching my hair nervously. "I hope I didn't say any thing wrong," "Nah, you didn't say anything wrong." He tell me,hugging me tight.. His wings were fluttering. "Turner,We're just surprised you knew that word." HP explains. "It's a pixielex word. It means husband in pixie." "Husband?" I echo blushing madly. "W..wow. So it really does fit you." I say looking up at Tommy.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I feel myself blush at his words. "You think so?" I ask. My wing fluttering so hard with glee,it was a wonder they didn't fly off. "Yeah." He says. My heart almost pings out my chest. "Before you two start picking out china patterns,you should take the little woman home." HP interjects. "And I don't know maybe go one a few more dates." "I guess your right." I say still blushing. "In the mean time I'll keep trying to get that gay law over turned." HP continues "I so want to see that wedding."I blush more and so does Timmy. "Ready to go."I ask him "Yeah. We need to stop by the Dimsdale dogwood." He tells me." I want to make sure Terry isn't waiting for me there." I thought I saw him with Timmy earlier. "Ok." I tell him "I'll see you when we get back."I call to HP "Ok." He replies. I ping us to dimsdale.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*By the Dimsdale dog wood.*

*Terry's POV*

I sit at the base of the tree. My anti-Pixie was sound asleep in my arms. I was worried about him. Would my parents understand? I can't let him go back. I think back to our conversation.

*one hours earlier.*

We arrive a the dogwood. "So I guess this is good-bye," He says."Where do you think your going?"I ask. He looks at me. "Uumm...Home?"He says sounding a bit unsure. "You said they'll punish you if you go back there." I say,trying not to shout. "They will." He says quietly "But I have nowhere else to go.""Anti-Tommy,I'm not letting you go back there." I tell him firmly "But I'm sure they won't let me live in whatever magic world you come from." He says sadly "Anti-Tommy I live on earth. You'll be fine."I assure him. He gives me a puzzled look. "I thought you were a magic creature." He says. I look away. "I'm not sure what I am" I tell him sitting down. "I'm not sure I understand." He says sitting next to me.

I explain to him how I was born,he listens quietly. "So there you have it." I tell him "Wow." He breaths out. "Best wish EVER." he says,I blush. "So are we going to do?" He asks. "I'm not sure." I tell him honestly "But, I'll figure something out." He looks at me,I can tell he wanted to say something,but what? "Don't waste your time." He tells me. I look at him shocked. Not only be his words,but how seriously he said them."Terry,I'm not worth going through all this trouble for.I know you want to protect me. but you can't." He says. Like it was set in stone. "The fact that you'd want to means more to me than you'll ever know. But we can't change the fact that I'm going to be punished, and... I should be punished." I shake my head. How can he say this, with such a straight face no less. "I had no right to be born in the first place, I have no reason to exist. I should be punished for being such a burden in 's their right to do it to..."

"SHUT UP!" I scream,cutting him off. Scared birds fly from the branches over head. I grab him and pull him into a tight hug. "Shut 't you sit there and tell me you deserve to be hurt." I sob into him. "Because you don't. You have every right to exist. You have a reason to live." "No,I don't" He says weakly "I can't think of a single reason to exist. I've tried Terry,for hundreds of years I've tried, and I can't come up with anything."He was crying to now. I could feel his tears on my hair. "What about me?" I ask "Why can't I be your reason?" I look up at him. He just sits there shocked. He turns back to Antipixie form. I pull him onto my lap. "You,want to be my reason?" He asks. I nod. "Your were born to be MY someone special." I tell him. "So I could have someone to love. And..who'll love me." He smiles though his tears.

"I exist to love you?" He asks. I nod again. "So I WAS born for a reason." He leans against me. "Thank you Terry." He say cuddling close to me. "Thank you for being my reason." "It's my honor and pleasure my heart."I tell him. I gentle stroke his wings. I lets out a gasp and cuddles closer. "I didn't hurt you did I?"I ask. "No,it just felt funny." He says. "It was relaxing.""Do you want me to continue?" I ask. "Yes please." He replies. I continue to stroke his wings. "Is it really going to be ok?" he asks. "Can I really stay with you?" "It'll be fine Anti-Tommy." I tell him,sounding more confident then I felt. "Ok Terry."

*End flash back.*

He fell asleep soon after. I let out a sigh. He should be tired he chased a chipmunk for hours. I chuckle at the thought of my mad knife wielding anti-pixie running around being out witted by a chipmunk. I hear a ping in front of me. I looks up to see Timmy and Sanderson standing there. Sanderson had a shocked look on his face,Timmy just smiled."Is that who I think it is?" He asks Pointing to the sleeping anti-pixie in my arms. "Yup,This is Anti-Sanderson." I confirm. Sanderson pings to pixie form and ducks behind Timmy. "Why do you have him?" He asks,sounding oddly nervous. "We met in the forest and decided to hang out together. I tell him standing up. Anti-Tommy wake at the sudden movement. He takes one look at Sanderson and screams.

"What's he doing here?" He asks ducking behind me as well. "He's our ride home." I tell him. "You to make a cute couple." Timmy says. "Your dating him?" Sanderson asks. "Thanks Timmy." I say and turn to Sanderson. "Yeah,we're a item now. what's with you?" I ask him. "I didn't expect you to have a problem with anti-pixies." "I don't have a problem with anti-pixies."He insists. "I have a problem with bites me.""I'm sorry but,your blood is so tasty." Anti-Tommy stammer out. "Besides the voices won't stop screaming till I do." "I'm not your damn soda machine." Sanderson shouts from behind Timmy "And why are you even hiding? I'm the one who get's bit." "Yeah,well I'm the one your going to take your unholy revenge on."Anti-Tommy replies.

"So your little anti-pixie hear's voices too,huh?"Timmy asks ignoring there squabbling. "Yeah,does your little pixie?"I ask in return. "Yup,he's kinda shy about people knowing though." He replies. "My mad little anti-pixie is the same way." I tell him "Is Sanderson,half fairy?" I ask "Why yes, yes he did you know?" He replies. "My Anti-tommy is half anti-Fairy. So I figured he'd be.""Hey terry,I know you haven't known him long but ,would you call him your Anti-Pixie-Ai?" he asks. I think about it. Strangely enough be the word seemed to fit him to a Tee. "Yes actually,It fits him exactly." I reply. "Is Sanderson your Pixie-Ai?" "He sure is." Timmy replies smiling our pixies are blushes wildly "what does it mean?" I ask. "Pixies-Ai means husband in pixies."He explains "So Anti-Pixie-Ai,means husband in anti pixies?" I ask.

Yeah,it does." Anti-Tommy confirms. "No wonder it fit's you so well." I exclaim. He blushes and turns away. "Hey timmy? Is it ok Anti-Tommy Stay with us?" I ask "Sure,I'm sure our parents won't mind. He says "Why,does he need to?" Sanderson asks.I look at him. "His cousin is mean to him,and I don't want him around my Anti-Tommy." Sanderson looks at his Anti-Counter -Tommy was looking down shyly. I pull him into my arms. "Are you ok?" I ask him. He just nods. "Tell the voices in your head to quit telling you to bite me." Sanderson says. We both look at him. "OK,I'll do my best." Anti-Tommy agrees. "Good,then I guess a can spare a few pints of red Russian." Sanderson says smiling at his counter part. Anti-Tommy smile in return. "Do all Anti-pixies drink blood?" Timmy asks.

"No, Anti-pixies drink plasma." Anti-Tommy explains. "Anti-fairies drink blood. since I drink both,I enjoy blood twice as much." "Wait that would mean,mother and father drinks blood," I gasp. "Yes,both Havoc and Clarice drink blood."Sanderson confirms. "Foop doesn't,he's still too young." "Momma and father are vampires." Timmy gasps mirroring my thought. We trade glances.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" We shout together.

*End Of Terry's POV*

*At the turner residence,Timmy's window.*

*Cosmo's POV*

Me and Anti-Me had been setting at the window for a while now. I let out a yawn. "Tired darling?" He asks. I shake me head,even though I was. "You can go to bed. I'll keep watch." He tells me. "It's ok."I reply "I won't be able to sleep till I know they're home safe. He nods "I understand." The street looked really empty. "It's soo quite." I moan. "Too quite.""I could sing for you." Anti-Me suggest. I give him a look. "What? I still can sing." He swears." "I know you can Anti-Me,that's not the problem." I tell him. "Then what is it?" He asks folding his arms. "I'm scared your going to break out into opera." I reply. He laughs. "I'm touched you think me so cultured that I can spout opera on a whim. But I really don't have that skill." He tell me

I'm surprised. I really thought he could. "I didn't think there was any thing you couldn't do." I tell him. He blushes. "I'm not perfect Cosmo." He replies "Far from it." I look out the window. "Maybe not,but I'd really like to hear you sing." I tell him "I've missed it." "It would be my pleasure."He says and clears his throat. I wonder what he's gonna sing. His wand glows and music plays.

Anti-Cosmo: There was a time a long, long time ago.  
Chevys and levees played on the radio

No cell phones just 20,000 light  
Swaying on a Saturday night,alright.

He looks at me smiling. I'm smiling too.I continue his song.

Cosmo: Can you imagine that slice on time  
Rock and roll was young,people stood in line

To hear music that played into their lives  
That you can carry till the day you die.

Hey man sing me a song.  
When we were everyone

Cosmo& Anti-Cosmo: We were more than just a slice if American Pie.

Anti-Cosmo: Have you read my blog today.  
300 million little U.S.A's

Cosmo:Your door step is just a click away  
We'll get together one of these days.

*Dimsdale Park.*

Anti-Tommy slowly floated to Tommy "I'm really sorry for all those times I bit you."He said extending his hand shyly. Tommy smiled. "It's cool,I know how annoying those voices can be." Tommy says taking his counter parts hand.

Cosmo:How can you be as nice as me.  
you're not from the same slice as me.

"You can stay at my place till your boyfriend squares things out with his folks."Tommy offers. "Really?" Anti-Tommy asks. "Sure,it's a bit cramped,but it'll be fun."Tommy replies. Timmy and Terry smile as there beloved pixies embrace.

*Unwish Island.*

Gary breath out a sigh. He spikes the shovel at the head of the places his jacket on top of it's handle.. He walks around and place the flowers he had pick on top. "good bye were a good were my love."He says wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'll never for get what you taught me."

Anti-Cosmo: where do we go from here my friend.  
Is this the way our story ends.

"I don't know where I'll go or what I'll do,but I can't stay here." Gary think to himself. "But I don't belong with these losers. I am NOT a murderer,and I never will be."

*Back with Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo*

It feel so nice just being with anti me singing and hanging out. I never want this to end. In fact I want to share these times with the rest of our family.

Cosmo: Hey man sing me a song when we were everyone .  
We were more than just a slice of American Pie.

Nether of us can stop smiling as the our music flows around the room. Is this what it mean to truly be happy?

Anti-Cosmo: I can't stop singing along..Can you join it..Come on.  
Are we more than just a slice of American Pie.

He grabs me and we dance in the window.I never knew he could be so silly.

*Pixie world.*

HP looked at the young pixie laying on the couch. It broke his heart to see him so sad. He smiles as idea comes to mind. He light his cell wand and music begin to play. Eugene sit up and looks at the older pixie. "Um..sir" He begins "music of that kind is.." "Is , yeah ,yeah."HP says pulling Eugene up. "To hell with it let's dance." Eugene smiles, and the two cut a rug.

Cosmo:we're top down lover it's saturday night.

Eugene's heart flutters as he dances with HP. HP's heart does as well .Nether knew what lied ahead for them,but right now, in this moment nether of them cared.

Anti-Cosmo:The band is running and it feels so right.

They just knew they were happy. For the first time truly happy. Just because the other was near.

*Some where in the dream world.*

Foop, Poof and Eliza zoomed and darted through the forest. The boys were happy they was able to find there way back to her. Eliza was just happy to be with them. "Hurry up you slow poke." Eliza called to them. "Who are you calling a slow poke." Foop says appearing next to her. "Yeah." Poof chimes in appearing on her other side.

Anti-cosmo: The moon is dancing and the stars are free.

Eliza let's out a eek and zooms forward,from between them. "After her" Shouts Foop. "You won ged away."Poof calls. The two boy fly faster,trying to catch up again.

Cosmo: I caught your heart on a summer's breeze.

*On the roof of Timmy's house.*

"I'm not going to worry anymore."Wanda says to ant-Wanda. "Yur not?"Anti-Wanda asks." "Nope,it's pointless" Wanda confirms. "I'm going to put my faith in our family." "Well good fur you babeh."Anti-Wanda chirps hugging Wanda. "Besides your right."Wanda thinks to herself hugging her counter part back. "We do have the best on our side."

Anti-Cosmo & Cosmo: Whatever was, or what's meant to be.  
Our melodies are memories.

*At Timmy's bedroom window.*

Anti-Me pulls me closer. I blush as a giddy feeling washes over me.

Anti-Cosmo:There was a time,A long long time ago. Chevys and levees played on the radio.

Cosmo: No Cell phones just,20,000 on a saturday night alright.

He grins at me, I grin back. I knew what he was going to do. He begins swinging me around wildly.I try to sing through my laughter.

Cosmo&Anti-Cosmo: Hey man sing me a song when we were everyone.  
We were more than just a slice of American Pie.

The girls poof in and look at us like we've gone made."Come on girls, join the party." Anti-me call to them. They looks at each other then at us. Happily they join in. Soon partners are swapped at almost every turn,every one dancing with every one.  
Anti-Cosmo&Cosmo:I can't stop singing along..can you join in..come on.  
Are we more then just a slice of American Pie.

The laughter of our lovely angels dance around the room as Anti-Me and I continue to sing. Just when I thought our perfect moment couldn't get more perfect, Our wives add their own music to our melody.

Anti-Cosmo:We're more than a slice.

Cosmo:We're more than a slice.

Cosmo&Anti-Cosmo:We're more than just a slice of American Pie.

We collapse in a heap,laughing like we're never laughed before. "What made ya'll start singing."Anti-Wanda asks. "I was Anti-Me's Idea." I tell her. "It was?" Wanda asks. "I figured it'd be fun."Anti-Me says getting up. "There back"he shouts darting to the window. We follow arrive to see our boys kissing their partners good-night "Is Terry kissing who I think he is?"Wanda whispers. "It's Anti-Sanderson." I whisper.

"It looks like the stars fell in step,indeed." Anti-Me whispers. "Aww,now both our bebehs found love." Anti-Wanda whispers. Sanderson pings away and the boys start inside. Anti-Me dashes from the window. "Where you going?"Wanda asks. "Why,down stairs to get the juicy details."He tells us and dashes out the door. The three of us look at each other and smile.

"Wait for US!" we shout and dashing out after him.

The end? (no.)  
*The song Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo sing is Slice,by five for fighting


	14. Chapter 14: Shades of shame

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 14: Shades of shame

*Pixie world,HP Manor*

*HP POV*

I was up early. I didn't get much sleep. I had the whole day planned. I was positively giddy with anticipation. "let's see maps,checked. Museum passes,checked. Theme park tickets,double cheeked." I muttered to myself a I made sure I had I packed for my trip I heard someone enter my den. "Hey,lover,your up early." My wife cooed from the door. "Hello dear."I called back to her turning around. Too my surprise and dismay she was wearing a pink sheer nightie. "You'll catch cold in that." I remark and turn back to what I was doing. "Where are you going?" She asks drawing near. I circle around to the other side of my desk and pretend to look for something in it's drawers. "I told Turner I'd take him on a tour of pixie world."I tell her not looking up. Out the corner of my eyes I see her lean against my desk. "Who cares about some human runt." She says,much to my anger. "Call and cancel,and let's go back to bed." "No."I tell her flatly "Damn it ,why not!" She shout. Clearly getting angry,good.

"Anna,how many human children willingly come here to spend time with us pixies." I ask her slamming the drawer shut. "None,I know hate us." She says,almost proud of the fact. I glare at her. "Well,I'm hoping to change that,starting with Turner." And with that I return to what I was doing. "How do you know it's not some trick." She asks. "He hates you Henry,he always has, and always will." Her words are like knife to my heart. I pause in place. "It doesn't mean I shouldn't try. For the first time in eons a human child,wish to know us."I look up at her. "For eons we pixies have been trying to gain their favor. And for the first time we stand a real chance at gaining it. I'm not going to lose it,just because you woke up a little horny!" I grab my wand and ping to Eddie's. Gods,I hate the woman.

*End of HP POV*

*Sanderson's Penthouse.*

*Sanderson's POV*

I woke up. Man,I had to go like crazy. I look around for my wand. "Damn it,I left in the living room." I think to myself. I look to my left Eugene was sleeping soundly. He looked rather cute,not Timmy cute,but cute. I roll over the leave out the other side and see Anti-Eddie. "How did they convince me to let them sleep in my bad." Wonder to myself. I sigh and pull my pajama sleeve from My counter-parts mouth. "And why do he have to chew on me." He snuggles close to me. He did look kinda cute it hit's me. "You got wings,stupid."I think to myself. Float out my bad and dash to the bathroom. If I hurry I could grab some extra Z's before HP arrives. I make quick work of my business and dash out,and right into HP. "There you are. glad to see Your already up."He says helping me of the floor."Glad to see someone as excited as I am." "Yeah, real gun hoe." I moan."knock him out and go back to bed." my voices whine." "Oh shut up." I think to them. Not that it ever really helps. "So much for my extra sleep."I sigh. HP had already gone over to wake the other two. Eugene just sat up and rubbed his eye. Anti-Eddie screamed until he realized HP wasn't HAP. Then he calmed down and went to take a shower.

Poor Eugene had a heart-attack from the sudden noise and passed back out,damn lucky pixie. I floated to the living room to get me wand,leaving HP to wake the young pixie. Just as I pick it up,HP pings behind me. "Quite dawdling." He tell me dragging me back to the room. "HP,do you really thing Timmy's even up at this hour?" I ask. "I have no idea when kids get up."He answers. "But just in case." He pings me fresh and dressed. I see he's done the same with Eugene."No fair,I want shower too." Eugene whines. "Aren't you afraid of getting frost bite on your wings."HP replies giving him a sly smile. Eugene blushes and says nothing more. "Why am I coming?" Anti-Eddie asks. "I'd like to know the same thing." Eugene sighs. "Eugene your coming to help out,just incase Turners sibling come along." He says before turning to Anti-Eddie. "And speaking of sibling. That would mean a certain ruby eyed boy would be coming along."

I see heart ping in my counterPart's eyes."Oh in that case.,I'm in." Anti-Eddie agrees. Eugene just sighs again,trying to deflect the heart's Anti-Eddie was pelting him with "I guess it beats, loaf around the house."He says "Excellent, I knew you two would see it me way." HP beamed And pinged us to Cosmo & Wanda's castle. Wanda and Clarice was just coming down the stairs. "Howdy,ya'll. Yur here earleh." Anti Wanda call down to us. "Let's go to the kitchen" Wanda tell us,poofing us into the turner family kitchen. Havoc was trying to teach Tyler to cook eggs.""If your have breakfast here,why were you coming down the stairs."HP asks. "We were going to wait for you,so we could bring you here." Wanda explains. "Where's Timmy?" I ask. "Your beloved Timothy is upstairs still sleeping."Havoc tells me with a sly grin."So is Terence."He add looking at the shy anti-pixie behind me. "Who's you friend Eddie." Clarice asks floating next to him.

"This is Anti-Sanderson." I tell her "Anti-Eddie, this is Clarice." "Hiya" he says shyly to her. Clarice grabs him into a bear hug. "Hiya,Anti-Eddie." she exclaims,squeezing the life out of him. He doesn't seem to mind so I float over to Wanda and tap her shyly on the shoulder. "Um ,hey." I say waving shyly. "Hey."she says with a smile. "Um, I was wondering,what's your middle name?" I ask,feeling a little awkward. She smiles at me. "It's Clarissa." She informs me. "You boy's can call me that if you want." "I'd like that." HP chimes coming up behind me. "Me,to." I agree. "Anti-Eddie floats shyly near. "When you say boys,Does that mean me too?" He asks from behind me. "Of course it does."Clarissa beams. "Edward,why don't you and Anti-Edward go wake the boys up." Havoc says setting breakfast n the table. "Ok." I say with a grin. "It's the last door on the left side." He calls, as I'm dragged out by Anti-Eddie.

We enter the room. Timmy and Tyler is sleeping side by side. Timmy was wearing pink cotton pajamas, Tyler was wearing purple ones. I floated over him in pixie form. His eyes open and he looks up at me. "Hi love." He says giving me a sleepy smile. "Hi babe." I whisper,smiling down at him.I float down close to him. He reaches up and grabs me. Before I know it,I'm under the cover lying on top of him. "Come to cuddle?" He asks giggling.""We're supposed to be getting you up."I inform him trying to fight off the sleepiness that was creeping back over me. "We're? Who came with you?" He asks running his fingers though me bondy begins to go was getting hard to think. "I dunno. I don't remember." I say dumbly. For the life of me,I couldn't come up with a single ,it took everything in me to remember the question. "It was Anti-Tommy." I hear Tyler say sleepily. I turn and see Anti-Eddie,already passed out on top of him. Tyler already was starting to nod off again.

" 're supposed to be getting them up!" I call to 's dead to the world." Timmy says kissing my cheek.I feel Timmy's arms around me,bracing me as he turns on his side. I look up to see him asleep once more. I lean against him and hear his heart beating. "oh yeah,human hearts beat,not ping."I think to myself. "It's sounds funny,but soothing. As I listen to the sound of his breathing,my consciousness drains away. "Ah well,what's a few extra minutes." I think as I let myself fall asleep in his arms.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Down stairs.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I tap my figures impatiently on the table. "What's taking them."I wonder aloud. "They went up there fifteen minutes ago." "I'll go check up on them."Wanda says nervously and dashes out the kitchen,with Anti-Wanda close behind. "Don't they trust them" HP a bit annoyed."What does she think their doing up there?" "Sex,comes to Mind." Cosmo says without thinking." Both HP and Eugene blushes at his comment."Speaking AC." HP says turning to me. "Yes,HP." I reply taking a slow sip of hot tea. Just what I need to wake up."Isn't it weird for you?" He asks. "Is what weird?" I ask and begin to take another sip. "The fact that your lover is now dating your son." My sip turn to an unconscious gulp.I begin to choke as the hot liquid burns me throat. I should habe went for iced tea. Cosmo rushes to my side as does HP. "Sorry,I probably should have waited for you to finishes drinking that." He says sadly.

"Oh gee,ya think." Cosmo snaps sounding irate. HP looked hurt and more then a bit surprised. I was surprised as well. "I'll go sit down." HP sigh out, and began to float back to his seat. " Cosmo watches him a moment then darts to him."Wait, I'm sorry." Cosmo shouts and tackles HP with a hug. "Wishes?" HP gasp looking down at the fairy who was pinned on top of him "I...I know you didn't mean to hurt him." Cosmo whimpers. "I'm just feeling a bit over protective of him,that's all." I float over to the two. Eugene does as well."What has gotten into Cosmo?" HP asks petting my little dimwit. "It's a long story." I tell him. He look at Cosmo then at me. A strange smirk crosses his face. "You never answered my question,you know." He says pinging us back to the table. A needy Cosmo was leaning on me. "How did you know about that?" I ask,blushing slightly. "I put it together." He inform me. "So is it,weird I mean."

I let out a sigh. "No,I'm quite happy for them." I tell him,petting Cosmo. "Beside,I have my hands full with two idiots now." He nods. "Wanda's ok with this." HP asks. "She has the same problem." I reply with a pixies are floored. "Wanda and Anti-Wanda?" HP stutters out. I nod. "Hey AC,Do me a favor?"HP asks "Of course." I tell him. "What the hell is going on around here? He asks "What do you mean?" I ask,a bit nervous. He looks at me sternly. "I'm on your side Havoc. But I don't like being left out in the dark like this." He says,with a look more serious then I ever seen on him. "Why do my nephew have ancient pixie wands. And how does a human like Timmy have a anti-self."

"It's all apart of destiny."Eugene chirps."We're embracing it." HP looks at him puzzled."What destiny?" He asks "I have no idea." Eugene says grinning."Eugene."HP call to the strang pixie. "Yeah." He replies." Shut up and eat you food." "KAy."EUgene chirps and dives in. "Well?"HP says looking at me/ "I have to admit,I'm still taken aback by his use of my middle name,as well as Timothy's first. I look at cosmo, he was sitting up straight,serious eyes aimed at me. "You should tell him babe." He says to me. I nod in agreement. I turn to HP. "HP,Do you remember a luner netsune by the name of Eliza. He nods. "What does little Nicky have to do with this."He asks. "Everything."I reply.

*End of Anti-Cosmo POV*

*Up Stairs*

*Timmy's POV*

I wake up feeling something leaning on me. I open my eye and see Tommy,sleeping soundly in my arms. He looked so cute resting there.I lean forward and kiss his lips softly. I gently remove his shades and place them on my pillow. He snuggles against me,burying he face in my chest.I feel my heart do flips. He was just too adorable. "Cute,aren't they."I hear Terry ask. "Yeah,there are."I agree "and their all ours." "How old do you think they are?" Terry asks. I shrug. "I don't think about it." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. "Because no matter how you slice it,they'll out live us."I explain. "I rather not think of that day." "Don't be so sure." He says sitting up slowly. I gently take Tommy in my arms and sit up as well. "What do you mean?" I ask "Think about it." He says. "We have magic,So we might become immortal too."I look at him. He looks at me grinning. "I haven't thought of it that way."I admit. We both lean back a little,to allow our pixies a more comfortable rest. I'm sure to move Tommy's shades to the night stand.

Can you imagine it?" I ask."Being with our beloved pixies forever." I can."Terry says. "I wonder what OUr kids would look like. I let out a chuckle. "I wonder who's the ones who get's pregnant. "Oh it's you"Terry giggles."Your hips are just screaming for twins." We both laugh "Timmy,Terry,have you seen to your pixies?"Mom calls poof herself and momma into the room. "There not in the castle." "Dare they are." Mamma huffs,sounding out of breath. "Them varmint are here getting some shut eye." She says siting on my bed. She was holding half sleep Poof. Mom was folding Foop.

"I told you ladies,we should have checked here first."Foop Whines. "But,no you don't listen to the baby." "Hey,I thought they didn't hear AC,the way they were making tracks out the kitchen." Mom replies. "Heck they pinged away as soon as they crossed the doorway." "Still shouwd have wistened." Poof says. "Thank you Poof." Foop says,smiling at poof. "Welcome." Poof replies happily."Anywho,you youngins get ready." Momma says sternly. "You kept HP waitin long enough." He's hear already?"I ask. "Yeah,He dragged us here." Tommy says stretching on me. "I doubt he got much sleep." I noticed he didn't open his eyes. "How long have you been awake. " I ask. "I woke up when you took my shades." He replies. "Yes,Yes Yes,I'm sorry to interrupt,what sure to be a touching moment." Foop interjects. "But I'm starving. Tell the women you'll be down in a tick so they can FEED me already."

"Poof poof" Poof says. "See the poor boy is so weak he can't utter sentences anymore." Foop says pointing to a over dramatic Poof. "Poof pooooof" Utters Poof. As he leans back in momma's arms,little hand on his floats over and takes Poofs other hand. "Be strong my darling,be strong." Foop says stroking poof tears in his eyes.. "We'll eat...One day." The four of us can't help but laugh. Mom and momma look unamused. "For evilness sakes."Momma huffs. "Ya jus got up a half hour ago." "Let go hon,before they shrivel up and blow out the window." Mom says rolling her eyes. "We'll see you boys down stairs" She tell us. "And be quick about it. HP really is excited to take you on that tour."With that she poofs them out the room.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

"Timmy,where are my shades." I ask,shifting on top of him. For such a short boy,he made a great bed. "There right here." He says quickly,his voice sounds a bit strange. He hands them to me. I out them on and open my eyes. I feel his arms tight around me. "Timmy,I can see with out them. Incase your wondering.I tell him. "I'm just not allowed to be seen without them." He breaths out a sigh. "Good to know." He says giving me another hug. "I'm going to take a shower." Tyler says getting up. "Wanna come Anti-Tommy?""I don't think I should." Remarks the blushing anti-pixie. "Sure?"Tyler asks leaning close to him."It'd me fun getting all hot and wet together." "I'm good."Anti-Eddie squeaks out." I had a shower already." "Some other time then." Tyler says kissing Anti-Eddie on the cheek. The love sick anti watch him disappear into the bathroom. "I'm going back down stairs."He tells us and anti-pings into the wall then out the room. "I didn't think that was possible." Timmy remarks. "Nether did I." I reply. "Now that we were alone I was safe to take my shades off."

I take the off a look to Timmy. He was still staring ,puzzled ,In my anti-selfs wake. I let myself drink in the unfiltered sight of him. His blue eyes never ceases to dazzle me. My heart skips a ping,when he turns and looks at me. "How come you took them off?"He asks giving me a smile. "I wanted to look at you without them." I tell him. "Should you do that?" He asks concerned "I don't want anything to happen to you."My heart pings double time."I'll be fine."I tell him "I just have to be careful." He leans forward,and his lips are pressed against mine. "Just don't put yourself in unnecessary danger, Tommy." He whispers to me. He looks me in the eyes. "You are very precious to me,my sweet pixie-ai." "Yes,dearest.I'll try."I promise him. He slips my shade back on me. Before I can ask why Tyler pokes his head out the bathroom.

"I'm done Timmy." He shout and retreats back into the bathroom. "Ok,Terry" Timmy shout back. "I'll try harder."I tell him when he turns back to me. "Thank you Tommy."He say kissing me again. "Wanna join me?" He asks. "Don't tempt me cutie." "I'm not."He says."Yes you are."I tell him. "That wasn't me tempting you."He says a devilish smile crossing his lips."This is."He gives me a long deep kiss.I almost moan as his hand graze a sensitive area. "You better get down stair,unless you want to see me prance around naked." He whispers into my ear.I jump up and raise my wand. "On that note,I'll be going." And I ping myself into the wall. "Oh ,so that's how he did it."I mutter dazed, And ping myself down stairs. The sweet sound of Timmy laughing echoing in me wake.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Terry's POV*

"Did he just ping into the wall." I ask Timmy,coming out in my robe. "Yup,Anti-Eddie did it when you went in." I can't help but laugh. We slap hands as we pass each other. "I'll meet you downstairs" He calls to me as he enters the bath room. "Ok."I call back to him. I get ready fairly quickly.I hear the shower turn off as I walk out the door. He shouldn't be far behind."Morning Everyone" I call to everyone. "Morning terry." Dad says. "Good morning Terence,have a seat."Father tell me. I take a seat between Anti-Tommy and a pixie I've never met. "Terence,this is HP,the head pixie of pixie world." Father says pointing to the older pixie. ""Pleased to meet you." I say shaking his hand. "A pleasure." He replies.

Mom sit's me breakfast in front of me. "HP,do me a favor and make sure this one don't forget to eat."She tell him glaring at me."Or this anti-pixie." she adds giving Anti-Tommy his food as well. "Oh sure,you can chew on me for hours,but you can't be bothered with real food." Eddie remarks giving Anti-Tommy a gentle poke. "What can I say,I like junk food." Anti-Tommy says. "I'm not a some damn snack cake." Eddie huffs. "No,your a bag of skittles."HP remarks. "Mmm,I do like skittles." Anti-Tommy says. I just laugh as Eddie glares at us. "Excited about touring,pixie world."HP asks us. "Yeah,this is going to be fun." I tell him. "Yes,It well be most enlightening. "Foop says. "it's gonna be gwead."Poof chimes in. HP smiles. His cell phone rings. "Excuse me." He says and floats away from the table. He hangs up almost as quickly as he answers. "I hope you not being called away on business."Mom says. "I hope not,I was really looking forward to today."We turn to see Timmy standing in the doorway.

*End of Terry's POV*

*HP's POV*

"No,I still got the day free."I tell every one."It was just my darling wife calling to cuss me out." I think to myself.I return to the table as Turner is poofed next to Eddie. "Who was it,if I may ask?" AC inquires. "I was my wife."I tell him. "Your married?" Wanda asks,shocked. "Yes,with a kid." AC tell her. "But,I though you were gay." AW says,looking confused. "I am." I tell her simple. "Your gay?" Asks AC,he was now the one shocked. "Yes,yes I am."I tell him. "I just said 't you see me checking you out a that sports event." It's fun to see him go from blue to red. "Hands off he's mine." Cosmo screams grabbing AC. "Cosmo you dunce,he's joking." AC gasps trying to pry Cosmo loose. He pauses and looks at me."You were joking,yes?" "No." I reply. "I was checking you both out." "My dimwit." Ac huffs clutching a blushing Cosmo.."I can't help but laugh."Speaking of that event,it was very sneaky of you fairies to send timmy to our locker room to spy." Eddie says a bit annoyed."He caught me coming out the shower." "Yeah,so not cool" I agree.

To our surprise Wanda glares at Turner. "We didn't send him over there." She says ."I wonder were he was before the fight." "Timothy,you sneaky little perv."AC laughs. "I..It was a black ops mission." Turner says slinking lower in his seat. "Did you like what you saw?" Eddie asks. "oooohh yeeeaaah" Turner replies almost drooling. Eddie blushes and stares at him wide eyed. "I mean..I saw nothing." He says quickly when both his mother glares at him. He's fathers merely laugh,as does his brothers."On that note,I think it's time we got going." I declare standing up. Turner downs his food and leaps behind me. "I agree,let's go." He say,casting a worried glance at the women. "Um,Timmy how much did you see exactly?"Eddie asks pinging over to us. Turner pulls him closer and whisper in his ear. "Let's just say I know what kind of sausage your packing." He kisses Eddies cheek and adds. "I can't wait to have a taste.""Eddie turns beet red. "F.Y.I, that's also a fine ass you got there Tommy" He remarks giving Eddie a slap on the rear.

"I heard that."I inform him. He blushes and smiles. "Where going to have a long talk when we get home mister." Wanda growls ,handing me the stroller. "Yeah,Ya could at least took picture."Huff AW, earning her a glare from her counter part. "What,that pixie got a nice booty." She says."An you know you'd want to see them too." Wanda blushes and says nothing. You boys ready?" I asks. "Yeah."they confirm. "Excellent,let us be off."I say Pinging us to pixie world.

*End of HP's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV *

I let out sigh as I watch the children disappear. With them gone I had time to ask what I needed to know. I just wish I knew how to bring it up. "What's wrong Anti-Me"Cosmo asks. "You look tense." "That's because I am." I reply,suddenly feeling very tired. Wanda sit's next to me. "What's wrong AC?" She asks gently."Would you three mind if we talk in the living room?"I ask .They exchange glances and Cosmo poofs us to his living room. I anti-poof up some tea to settle my nerves. They wait till I take my first sip. Cosmo sit's next to me. Wanda sit's next to My dim dearest,who was looking at me nervously. I settle my cup on my lap. "There's somethings I want to talk to you about." I begin. "I didn't want to bring it up in front of the children." Wow,it must be pretty heavy." Cosmo says putting his arm around me.

"There is now easy way of asking,but. Do You know How Timothy's sister died." I spit out. Anti-Wanda looks understandable shocked. Wanda looks down sadly. I look to 's equally saddened. "She drowned they were only two years old." He tell me. "Timmy had terrible nightmares about it." "Da poor babeh." Anti-Wanda gasps. "How did it happen?"Wanda clears her throat,summoning the attention of all. "She died,because Turners were neglectful." She says,her anger clear in her voice. "Wanda,You should say that."Cosmo says softly. "I'm sure they grieved and still are grieving ." "That's bullshit,And you know it. "Wanda snaps."What kind of parents leave two small babies alone in the bathtub. With the water running no less."Wanda shouts, Her temper growing me fierce with every worn. Her tone more venomous ." Timmy's sister died,and Timmy barely made it. You'd think she.." Her word fall sort suddenly. Anti-wand had the same look as she did.

"Oh my gosh." Anti-Wanda whimpers before bursting into tear. Me and Cosmo rush to our sobbing wives side. He gives me a puzzled look as he pulls Wanda into his arms. "Wanda,Anti-Wanda what's wrong.?" He asks them. I replay Wanda's word in my mind. What could ...have. A sick feeling swell in me. "She left the water running." I gasp out. It hit's cosmo. "She...oh my gods...how could she...they were babies." He stammers. We sit in silence. "An dey say anti's are heartless." Anti-Wanda sobs. I can't fathom such a act. Sure,I'm evil,but still, to kill a baby..was exactly what I almost done. A feeling of deep guilt rushes through me. Would Poof have survived being drained of his magic?

No, he was not a day old,it would have killed him. A child death,a innocent babies death would have been on my hands. I didn't stop to think,I didn't care. He was a fairy, so there for he didn't matter. Never before have I ever felt so ashamed. What sickened me the most, was knowing that was exactly what my father would have done. What he almost done...to Lizzy."Cozzie!" Anti-Wanda shout bringing me back to reality. I realize I'm shaking,much to my dismay,I'm unable to stop. Tear flow from me at a unstoppable rate. How could I face them,ether of them,knowing what I almost done. "Oh gods,I'm a monster." I spit out,As raw guilt tears at my heart. "Cozzie!" My beloved gasps. I take no heed. I turn and flee from the room. "How? When..When the hell did I turn into HIM!"

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Wanda's POV*

We stare horrified as Anti-Cosmo runs crying from the room. "Anti-Me!" Cosmo screams flying after him. Me and AW fly after them. When we get out the room, We find Cosmo standing there. "Cosmo,Where's Cozzie"Anti-Wanda asks. "I...I don't know."He stammers." "He...Anti-poofed away." "We'll split up."I tell them. "Cozzie you check the castle." "Right" he says poofing away. "AW,you check a the Turners house." I tell her. She looks at me. "Let me guess,your gonna check anti-fairy world." she says."Anti-me,We both know what's wrong with him." I tell her. She nods. "What he did ta lil'Poof , never sat well wit him."She replies" Said it reminded him to much of his daddy." I place my hand on her shoulder. "Can you explain to Cosmo where I went?" Sure thang,hon."she says giving me a hug. "Be careful an bring him back,ya hear." "I'll do my best." I tell her and Poof myself to Anti-Cosmo's castle.

*Anti fairy world.*

I arrive at his castle. "How da heck I'm gonna find him."I think to myself. Suddenly a map anti-poofs in front of me. His den is marked on it. As well as other places he likes to hang out here. "Thank you,Anti-Me." I think and begin to follow the map. I soon find him,he's in the den. He sat staring at a fire. I walk close to him. I've never seen him look so heartbroken. "Go back My dim dearest."He says not taking his eyes off the fire. "You'll be safer with them. I,however, deserve to suffer hear.""No,you don't Anti-Cosmo."I tell him. He sits up and looks at me startled. "Wanda,what are you doing here?"He asks turning away. "I'm here because I'm worried about you." I tell him. "how could you,after what I did to your child." He says. The so much pain in his voice. "It's to dangerous for you to be seen back to your family my sweet girl. Leave me here,just. . . leave me." I fly to him and pull him into my arms. He sobbed into me. I hate to admit. I always thought anti-fairies had no feeling. Even after getting to know him and Anti-Wanda I knew they could love, but things like remorse, guilt and shame was beyond agin who am I to judge such things.

"He's a person Wanda,just like you and me."I remember Cosmo saying to me. I look down at Anti-Cosmo and realize Cosmo was right. Anti-Cosmo may be the ruler of the anti-fairies,and a anti-fairy himself,but he was still a person. And he had the same feelings I did. They all did.I feel ashamed that I called them animals. No wonder Cosmo got so Timmy looked so horrified. I tighten my hold on him. My own guilt takes it's toll. I feel horribly sick. Who was I to look down in them. Or the pixies for that matter. Why did we fairies have to be right about everything. What made us so much batter then. . I...was I really a racist? Oh gods what have I become. Oh my god I've become...HER "Wanda?Wanda!" I her Anti-Cosmo call. to me.I look at him,he looked at me concerned. I treated him so badly,yet he still cared about 's been so patient with me. So kind. "I'm so sorry AC."I cried wrapping my arms around him."I'm so so sorry."

*End of Wanda's POV*

*HP's POV*

We walk around taking in the sights. We hit all the monuments. We soon pass Arnold's statue. "In commemoration of Matthew Arnold Sanderson,Ruler of pixie world."Tiberius read the description aloud. "Hey Eddie, Is he relates to you?" He asks Eddie. "He's his father."a voice say out the blue. We turn to see my son flying to us. "So this is your tour group." He says eyeing everyone. He sites rest on Anti-Eddie. "You hang out with filthy anti-pixies now." He sneers."Yes,I like to being enlightened, and converse with various people." I tell him."And not be, you know, a narrow-minded little bigot bastard." He glares at me. "No,your more like cruel,Neglectful father,who'd abuse his own son. His words cut,and they cut deep. "I'd never harm you." I snap at him. "So threatening to sheer my wing off was said out of love." He counters."Gee thanks dad,got me right adds placing a hand over his heart."But next .try using a sharper knife,it's hurt less.

"I.." I start but my word fail me. He look at Tiberius. "So your the little human interested in Pixies."He says floating close to him "Don't you know pixies hate children." "That's not true."Eddie shouts stepping between them. "Don't lie Eddie,You yourself called them a waste of space."My son adds."Not fit to breath our air." "Eddie you said that?" Turner asks with a hurt look in his eyes."I. .I . ?"Eddie stammer's in vain. Ti merely looks away. "Damn it Tony,Why must you cause trouble." I shout at him. He looks at me. "Oh right,killing animals are fine,but upset one little human and I'm the bad one." He says darkly. "Gee dad,I really feel the love." He turn to Tyler,the boy backs away nervously. For a brief moment he was transparent. "Your...not...human." Tony says,drawing close to the frightened child. "What are you?"

"He's a scared kid."I snap,moving between them. "And you are leaving." I tell him. He glares at me. "I hope that buck tooth fag is worth making your wife cry."He growls and pings away. I stare at his wake. How could I be a good father,when I wasn't allowed near you. Still I shouldn't have said what I said. "Did he call me a fag?"I hear Tiberius horrified voice squeak. "Pay him now mind." I tell him . "He just want to get a raise out of you." "But HP,How did he know Timmy was gay?"Tyler whispers to me. I look at him. "Hopefully he doesn't,And he just said it for shock value." I tell them."If I was you,I'd Sweep for bugs." Foop suggests. "Good idea." I tell him But for now we have a tour to finish. As we continue on our way,I notice Tiberius was no longer walking with Eddie. And by the hurt look in his eye's Eddie noticed as well..

*End of HP's POV*

*Cosmo POV*

I watched Wanda poof away. I walk next to AW. "Do ya think we should go after dem?" She asks "No,they need to talk." I reply, poofing us to Timmy's room. No sooner do we get there Jorgan atomic poofs in followed by clown music? "Binky wrong track."He shouts. While he's distracted I poof Anti-Wanda into a Wanda Disguise. "Timmy Turner!" He shouts. "He's not here Jorgan." I tell him "He's out with friends.""Then he won't get to say good-bye." Jorgan booms. And people say I'm loud. "Goodbye,why?"Anti-Wanda asks,doing a great job at sounding like Wanda. "Because you have been harboring anti-fairies." "What,that's preposterous I'd never put timmy in harms way by letting them stay here.". She says glaring down at Jorgan.

"B..But the security tapes."He stammers. "Was probably doctored by,Anti-Cosmo to stir up trouble." She counters. "Of course,I should have known." Jorgan says,slapping his forehead. "No way,you'd let that hideous hag of a anti fairy stay here."HEY!" she shouts. "And like that we're busted."I think to myself."What wrong "Wanda?"He asks with smuggle grin. "I don't know if you noticed Jorgan, but unlike you and your anti-self, Me and anti-Wanda look almost exactly alike. Except she's blue and got crooked teeth."She hisses out. "So when you call her hideous,in a way your calling me that too,you muscled bound MORON!" She boomed at the end, her hair turning into white hot flames.

"W..who knew teeth could make such a difference."He stammers. "Look at the time I got to go." He says atomic booming out the almost fall over laughing. "Binky,let's go." Jorgan calls. "Coming." Binky calls."floating to Anti-Wanda. "Give this to AC,Anti-Wanda." He whispers and poofs from the room. We trade glances and look at the letter."If Binky knew it was you,then ..."I begin "Why didn't he bust me ta Jorgan."She finishes for me. "Should we open it?"I ask. "Or should we wait till they get back." We sit on timmy's bed. "I thank we should wait."she says finally. I nod in agreement. I poof us back to the castle and put the letter way. She anti-poofs back to herself. "Well,there ain't notin we can do now,cept go eat some puddin."She says. I smile at her. "Yeah,I really need some right now."I tell her and poof us to the kitchen.

*End of Cosmo's POV*

*In Anti-Fairy World,Anti-Cosmo's den*

*Anti-Cosmo POV*

I stare stunned at the weeping fairy before me. "Please don't apologize dearest,you've done nothing wrong."I tell her,hoping to soothe whatever was ailing her. "If any should be sorry,It's me. I almost..killed poof." She looks up at me shock. "Anti-Cosmo you wouldn't have taken it that far." She says. I anti-poof away from her. "Wouldn't I?" I asks not daring to look her in the eye."Your a power hungry, ego maniacal jerk,but your no killer Anti-Cosmo." She says poofing by my side. "Er..thanks, I think." I say,not really sure how to take that comment. To my surprise she pulls me into a hug. "You made a mistake, one which you obviously regret." She say, with a air of sadness in her voice. "Me and Cosmo already forgiven you for it. So has Poof judging by the way he adores you all." She gently turn my gaze to her. "So please forgive yourself,AC. Nether Cosmo or me want you to suffer. We love you."

I'm speechless. "How can you forgive me after I've done something so horrible." I ask,Taken aback by her kindness. "Because,for someone so evil,you're an amazingly kind man." She tell me "And I know you love Poof,and would never dream of putting him in harms way again." "Not even for my life" I vow hugging her tightly. "Thank you Wanda,Thank you so much."It's the least I could do." She sigh,sadness still clear in her voice. I guide her gently to my chair. "What do you mean by that,my dear." I ask, Pulling her onto my lap. "I'm a horrible person." She sobs leaning against me. "I've said such horrible things about anti-fairies." So that what was bothering her. "Wanda, a lot of fairies say horrible thing about me and my kind."I begin.

"It's still fairies are people just like any other magic race." She shouts. "To treat you like anything less Is disgusting. And the fact that I...I thought of you as less,makes me sick." She grasps my shirt tightly. "How can you not hate me AC." She sobs "I'm no better than Jorgan." I hold her close. "NO,Your nothing like Jorgan." I tell her sternly. She pulls away "How can you say that?"She asks,looking down."Because I know,it's a fact." I tell her. "Your a good person who's been feed lies all her life. The mere fact that you can admit that you were wrong,alone proves you're better then him. Plus unlike Jorgan,You'd never delight in the unjust torture of another." I shutter a thoughts of the chamber comes back to mind. I also cringe at the thought of it..She looks away. "But,I've called you guys, filthy animals." She say,shuttering at her own words. "There no justifying that kind of hatefulness." Her words hurt deeply.

"Wanda...You don't still believe that,do you." I ask taken aback. "NO!I don't,please believe me." She sobs. " I'm sorry AC.I'm so, SO sorry." I let out a sigh. "Don't worry it darling." I tell her "It's in the past,I forgive you." Despite the pain I felt,I knew the guilt was eating her,And the fact she felt remorse for those horrid words,meant a lot to me. "Damn it Ac,when did you become so sweet."She asks. "I've always been this way,I just don't like to spread it around." I reply kissing her forehead"Horrible for the rep you know.".She curls up in my lap. "We should head back soon." I add her wiping the tears from her eyes. "Anti-Cosmo,there you are." A voice calls me from across the room. I turn to see my good friend -rip stuntwell. He rushes to me. "Anti-binky has the others in a uproar." He pause when he notices Wanda on my lap. "Oh,hello Wanda." He greets her. "Hi."She says shyly. "Any way, He saying you abandoned us to live in luxury with the fairies." He continues. "And they believed him."I shout shooting from my seat.

Luckily Anti-rip is there to catch Wanda as she fell. "Sorry about that,Wanda dear."I call down to her. "It's alright." she replies. The good doctor helps her up. The door burst open and anti-fairies fill the room. We're soon surrounded. "What I tell ya,he's hear with a fairy bitch now."Growls Anti-Binky. I look down at a terrified Wanda,who was clutching Anti-rip for dear life. "I can't believe your a fairy lover."I hear someone shout. Anti-Blonda anti-poofs next to me. "Where my sister,you cheating bastard."She shout."I'm not cheating on her."I tell her calmly. "I have her at a safe place." She seems to calm down. Which is more then I can say for the rest of the group. "Why is she here." she asks pointing to Wanda. "She's was checking up on me."I tell her. She almost laughs in my face. "She's a fairy,they hate us." she shout. "Why would she care about you." "Because he's their kept pet." Shouts Anti-Binky."A kept poodle setting in the fairy laps of luxury,while we starve it the ditches. "I'm no one's pet."I snap at him.

"Prove it" he says with a sadistic grin. "Kill her."I hear Wanda gasp. "Kill her,kill her."the crowd chants. "Never!"I shout. "She may be a fairy,but she's still MY friend,and I will not harm her." I unleash a blinding light from my wand. I grab Wanda and fly out the room. Anti-rip and Anti-Blonda are close stop when we reach the library. I seal the room with my wand. "I notice to extra people in the room.I'm slammed into the door my my mother's over jealous hug."My poor AC,thank goodness your safe."She say giving Wanda a cold stare. "Oh for crying out 's bad enough Mama Cosma hate me,Now Anti-Momma Cosma Hate me as well."Wanda shouts. "Can't a damn fairy catch a break. "Anti-Cupid give her a sympathetic pat on the back. My mother walks over too her.

"Momma-Cosma hates you?"She asks. Wanda nods. "Do Anti-Wanda hate you?" She asks wanda. "No,in fact we just went shopping together." "My dear girl."My mother shouts to a surprised Wanda. "In that case your alright by me." Wanda smiles Anti-blonde sneers. "I still won't forgive what your da..." She begins. "Anti-Blonda!"I shout. "I think it'd be better if Anti-Wanda told her,don't you?" She sighs and agrees.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Pixie world*

*Sanderson's POV*  
We stood on line waiting to order. HP had sent me and Timmy to get our food. Timmy hadn't said a word to my since Anderson left our company.I shift nervously, trying to think of something to say. I look down at him. I jump when I see him staring right at me."Why do you hate humans Eddie."I hear his sad voice. I wince at the sound of it. "I don't hate all human." I tell him. "Just the adults." He's silent. "You know what Eddie,so do I." He says. "It's weird,because I know I'll be one someday,but I still hate them too." I look at him stunned."Why?"I ask. "Because all they do is cause pain to kids." He tells me. "Why do you hate them?" "Same reason." I reply. Our turn soon comes up and I place our order. "Do pixies really,hate human kids." He asks. I shake my head. "No,but some pixies are angry at the constant rejection we get from them." "Is that why you want to ruin fun?"He asks "To punish us?" "No,that's not why."I tell him handing him a tray.

I pay for the food and pick up the other tray. "Then why? He asks as we start to the table. "Believe it not,it's a last dish effort to make you like us." I tell him with a sigh. He looks at me puzzled. I smile,he's cute bewildered. "How was that supposed to work?" he asks. "The theory is kids hate because they think we're no fun."I explain. "Is fun didn't exist,then kids would have no reason to hate us." "I don't understand,Why do you guys even care?" He asks. "We care for the same reason,any other magic race cares." I explain to him "A child's love is magic. A magic person can gain a lot of power from bonding with a child. There also another reason. " What's that?" He asks, setting the tray on the table. "What's what?" Tyler asks. "Oh...Eddie was just explaining Why pixies care about whether or not kids like them."Timmy tells him. "One is because they gain power from the bond."

"And the other?" Ask Foop,curiously. Me and timmy take our seat. To my relief he sits next to me. "The other reason I that magical races genuinely love human adult,their hearts are open and they tend to love freely" I tell them. "Human adult hearts are closed,and tend to react with fear and mistrust."HP adds. "So why do you make kids forget when we turn eighteen." Timmy asks."Because the High magic Council deemed it so."HP says with a heavy sigh. "awen'd you on da council unkey HP." poof asks. HP pat's him on the head. "I am,but I was out voted." He tells him. "In fact the only other person who voted with me was again we tend to always be the lone voices in the night." "I'm think they only vote against you to out of spite." I huff,feeling very angry at the fact. "Most likely."He says " Next to the anti-races, Pixies are the most hated magic race."

"That sucks." Timmy sighs."That's stupid." Quips Tyler. "Wait,we're hated?" Eugene asks. "You didn't know?" I ask him,a little shocked. "I'm not allowed out of pixie world." He says with a shrug. "So I never took a interest in international politics." "That's no excuse." HP huff popping him on the head. "Ow..What,Teens usually have other thing on our mind." He says. "Are you a Teen?" HP ask."Uh yeah,I'm fourteen." He says." I just graduated school early." We all stare at him. "What?" Eugene asks puzzled. "That explains so much."I tell him. "It really does." Anti-Eddie agrees. "What's that supposed to mean." Eugene huffs. "Oh gods,I'm dirty old man." HP whimpers. Burying his face in his arms,on the table. "Um.. there,there Sir?" Eugene says patting him on the back. I suppress the urge to snicker.

*End of Sanderson's POV.*

*Timmy's house*

*Cosmo's POV*

I pace the floor,they've should have been back by now. Anti-Wanda was pacing with me. "Let's go check on dem."She says suddenly and Anti-Poof us to the castle. I look around, we seem to be in a library. "Cosmo!" I hear Wanda shout,rushing over to give me a hug. Anti-Wanda does the same to anti-me. I notice other anti-fairies in the room. "Lil'fair!" Squeals a familiar voice. I'm pulled out of Wanda's arms and into Anti-momma Cosma's. "Hiya,Anti-Momma" I smile at stares at me shocked. I just smile at her. "How come,ya'll aint come home yet." Anti-Wanda huff. "Because Anti-Bink has turned all of anti-fairy world against me,I we're trying to find a way to defuse the situation."Anti-Me explains. We hear a loud bamming coming from the door. The door begin to crack. anti -me waves his wand and repairs the door. "That's the fifth time,I can't keep this up forever."He says."Give us he fairy!"AntiBinky shouts"And we'll let you quilty resign."NEVER!"AntiME shouts back.

"Cozzie!Deir in here." Anti-Wanda shout. "Who?" Asks Wanda and Anti-Momma at the same time. "Not who,what."Anti-Wanda replies holding up her map. "Da wands are in here." Anti-me pull out Timmy's medallion. We follow him as it glows brighter and brighter. We stop at one of the shelves. He scans it. There's a lot of books with big words on them. One of them stand out,mainly because I could read it. "The key of Courage."I read out loud."What?" Anti-Me asks floating closer. "That's the name of the book."I say pointing to it. "Funny,I've never seen this book before.""are you sure?"I ask."Cosmo,I would have noticed a glowing book in my collection." he pulls the book and the book case move aside. "Quickly inside." He shouts as we hear the door begin to give way rush into the unknown hallway. Me,Anti-Me, Anti-Doc,And Anti-Cupid push the case closed. No sooner had we breathed a sigh a relief,we heard the door cave in. "They'll find us for sure."Whispers Anti-Blonda. "Not with out the key."Anti-Me Whispers back, holding up the book.

"Now what?"Anti-Momma asks. "We go forward." Wanda says lighting up her wand. "Wanda takes Anti Wanda's hand. "Lead the way babe."She say. The other anti's look at her shocked,except of course anti-Me. Who only takes my hand as we follow. We walk for what seem like forever. Anti-Blonda walks next to Anti-Wanda. "Are you guys..friends?"she asks. "She's mah girlfriend." Anti-Wanda tells her not looking up from the -Blonda looks at her shocked. "Have you forgotten what her father did?" She growls. "My father?"Wanda asks "What did big daddy do?" Anti-Wanda freezes in step,she gives her sister a cold stare. "She aint got nottin to do wit dat." She snaps coldly. "Now leave it be." Wanda's hand tightens around Anti-Wanda's "Anti-me." she begins slowly. "Does this have anything to do with you being afraid of blood?"

Anti-Wanda pulls her into a hug. "Don you worry non about that sug."She says. "It all in da ,sis." she says glaring at her sister. Anti-Blonda sighs defeated. "If YOU can let it go,so can I sis." she sighs. "I look to Anti-Me. He looked concerned. "We should press on."He says,there's sadness in his voice. He notice me staring and give me a smile. I smile in return. We press on.

*End of Cosmo's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I'm glad the situation was resolved quickly. However,I knew it was only a quick fix. Wanda was going to want answers,and anti-Wanda,my dear dimwitted darling,was going to have to relive the most painful night of her life. The truth will not bode well on Wanda's heart ether. We should press on" I suggest,sadness slips into my voice. Cosmo notice. I give him a smile,hoping to ease his worries,to my relief he smiles continue down the corridor. Time seems to slow to crawl. "We've been walking forever."Cosmo whines. Usually his whining annoyed me,but right now it was a refreshing change from the deafening silence. "I'm sure it's not much further."I tell him I was wrong we turn the corner a yet another long corridor laid before us. "Oh,come now!"I shout annoyed. We begin down it. There's a sudden flash. "What was that?" Wanda shouts looking around.

We're in mah garden" Anti-Wanda says shocked. "It can't be,the sky is blue.I tell her." "It is the echos of what can be." A familiar voice says. We turn around,I wonderful sight meet me eye. "Lizzy?" I gasp. I rush over and pick her up.I feel her small arms embrace me, and hear the sweet music of her purr. "I missed you daddy." She whispers to me. "I've missed you to my dear,dear girl. She's anti-poofed from my arms. I turn to see her in Anti-Wanda's." "Hi babeh." She squeals. "Hi mama." She says hugging back. "Oh deary my."She says luner-poofing from anti-wanda's arms. "This is no time for hugs and cuddles. She says adjusting her glasses. "When did she need those?"I wonder concerned. She look at me. "It's a long story,I'll fill you in over tea sometime." she tell me,as if reading my thoughts. Before I can inquire about it. she dashes off."Come come! Quickly quickly!" She shout to use. We follow behind.

We stop at a door. "Their though there."She tells us pointing to a door. I note the sadness in her eyes."This is also where we part,isn't it?" I ask. She gives a sad nod. I bend down and give her a hug. "Don't worry little poppet,we'll be together soon."I tell her. "I know." she says,giving me a soft peck on the cheek. "See ya hon."Anti Wanda says. Giving her a hug. See ya ma."She says. "I'll can't wait to know you better" Wanda says."I can't wait to introduce you to timmy."Cosmo says,holding back other say their goodbyes as well,And walk through the portal. Soon it's only me and her standing there. For some reason I can't make my feet move. She gives me a sweet smile and floats close to me. "Don't cry daddy."She says, wiping tears from me eyes. I didn't realize they had come. I take her tiny hand in mine. "It so hard to let you go again dearest." I tell her. "Can't I stay a little longer."

"They need you daddy." She says. "No they don't, they hate me."I shout,crying bitter tears. "Our family doesn't hate you." She says,hugging me. "They love need you." "I'm a burden to them."I sob falling to me knees. I hold her like a doll in my arms. "Their better off without me.""That's not true,You are their hope and inspiration." She say looking me in the eye "Daddy,Soon timmy's heart is going to be put to trail,He's going to need you more then ever.""Timothy?What's going to happen to Timothy?" I ask her. "Much."Is her only sad reply. I give her a puzzled look. "You were meant to be his father for a reason."She tells me. "She pulls me to my feet."Many young hearts depend on you."She informs me. "Not just the ones your thinking off."She says before I can speak. "Then who's?" I ask. She waves her wand and a gust of wind pushes me through the portal. "You'll see,Adios papa." She says as it closes behind me.

Cosmo wraps me in a hug."What took you so long?" He Says softly "I was getting worried." "I was just getting a little inspiration." I tell him. He looks at me closely. "Anti-Me,were you crying?"He whispers to me. "Don't be silly." I wave him off. He, anti-Wanda and Wanda trade glances. "Riiight."They say in union. I roll my eyes. I turn to see a huge door. "Wow,And I thought I was big on theatrics." Anti-Blonda gasps. "But where's da door knob?"Anti-Wanda asks."I found the key hole."Wanda calls pointing to a rectangle indentation.I place to book in it..The door vanishes. We walk cautiously through. To my surprise Five wands float in place. I float over to them. "Be careful,AC."Anti rip shouts. I take them in hand. "Uh cozzie?" Anti-Wanda calls. I turn to her. She hold up her wand it's cracking up. I take out mine, it's crumbling as both shatter.

The room begin to shake."Let's get out of here."AntiBlonda shouts. Wanda raises her wand. "Right,to timmy's house!" She shout. There's a poof. Anti-Cupid,Anti-Rip,Anti-Blonda and my mother are poofed away,the rest of us remain. "What's happened?" Anti-Wanda shouts. "I..I don't know."Wanda stammer. We hear foot steps, large ones. "Who cares,just get us out of here."I shout. Wanda and Cosmo raise their wands. They deflate in their hands.""AAAGGHHH!"They shout in unison. "They won't work." "To leave here with the wandsss you mussst first passst the firssst trialsss." A Voice hisses from behind us. We turn around to see a huge dragon leering down at way it licked it's drooling maw,left little doubt what it intended to do to us. Before anyone can react it grabs cosmo and Wanda. "HELP!" They scream. I dodge a barge of I manage to toss Anti-Wanda her wand. "What good are day,Magic can't hurt dragons." Anti-Wanda yells.I manage to dodge it's flames and make it over to her."Watt based magic,no."I tell her trying to catch my breath "But, mana based magic listen I have a plan."I whisper it in her ear. "Where are you my ssssnackey." The dragon hisses. "I need Anti-Meat to balance my stew." "Right here!" I shout and send a beam at it. "My eyesss." It hisses staggering back. "We fly over to cosmo and Wanda and pry the from it's hands. It flails it's arms wildly."Ill get you,you little basstard."It shout.

We fly to safety. "Stay here."I tell them. "Anti-Me"Cosmo Whisper grabbing my sleeve. "Let us help." "How can you help,you magic won't work on it."I inquire. "Maybe not,but we can poof up stuff to throw at it,while you guys do the real damage." Wanda says. "Alright I agree. We make our way back to the dragon's lair. It was gone. We look around the room,Our backs to each other. "Where in same hill is that varmint?"AntiWanda asks."Up there"Cosmo shouts pointing upward. We're barely able to move in time,as a fire balls rain down us. "You damn no good varmint." Anti-Wand shout sending a red beam at it. It hisses in pain,as the beam strikes it. I send my own beam it's way. To my surprise the beam is yellow. It hisses again. Cosmos and Wanda spot poof here and there,hurling random objects at it. We seem to be doing damage to it,but not enough. Suddenly Wanda screams.

We watch in horror as she's sent flying into the ground. Anti-Wanda rushes to her side. Me and Cosmo are close behind. We take her a safe distance away. "Don't look,Anti-Me."Wanda gasps weakly. It's too late."Wani,Yur bleedin."Anti-Wanda gasps panic already setting in. "No..N.. 's gonna be ok,Right Cozzie?"She stammers holding on to me. "She'll be fine."I assure her "It's not too serious." "Good" she says. I watch in shock as her gentle pink eyes turn a deep blood red. "Your boys watch'er. I got's a bone to pick wit smokey over dare."Me and Cosmo trade glances. "Ok be careful,my love."I tell her. "Yeah,anti-wife." Cosmo calls. She turn to us,A dark sadistic smile crosses her lovely face. It was magnificent "I ain't the one to worry about." She says and darts off. The three of us watch as she send blast after blast into it. It screeches in pain and try to strike her done. It's speed is no match for her's. "You need to strike it's heart." I call to her. It turns to us. Shit. "Cozzie,Coz,Fairy me."Anti-wanda shouts. "Get out of dare."

It charges for us. I us my wand to make a shield, to hold off the barrage of fire balls. "We're pinned down."I shout as it comes closer. "Phoenix Strike" I hear Anti-Wanda call. Instead of a bean,a fire bird springs from her wand. It let out a mighty screech it dives for the dragon. AntiWanda leaps up and lands on the beast back. Her wand transform into a bow and arrow. The birds moth glows a my beloved takes aim. The dragon halts in it's turns to them with a hiss. "Dis is fur hurt'n mah woman." Antiwanda shouts.,as she releases her red glowing arrow. when she does so,the phoenix unleashes it's blast,

It's ball of light joins Antiwanda's arrow,causing it to glow bright red. the-dragon let's out a screech as it's strucked. "Crimson death."AntiWanda calls."The arrow seeps into the beasts beast let's out a horrified,ear splitting scream as it spit up blood before collapsing to the phoenix lands and let's AntiWanda off. She quickly collapse as well We rush over to Anti-Wanda, who was on here knees shaking. "Blood,too much blood."She stammers out. I pulls her into my arms. "It's alright love,I'm here."I tell her. I look up at the phoenix,it smiles at me before fading away."Guys,Look."Wanda gasps. The four of us stare shocked as the dragon dissolves away. In it's place five jewels shine. Four small ones and a larger one. "Go ahead love."I whisper to Anti-Wanda,nudging her forward. "Yeah,you should be the one that get's them"Wanda chimes in. Anti-Wanda fly forward,thankfully the blood had dissolved away as well. As she take them in her hand,A light engulfs us all. In a flash we find ourselves n timmy's bed room.

The others rush over to greet us. I use my wand to cast away their old wands and replace them With new ones. Cosmo poofs us to his castle. He,Anti-Cupid, and Anti-Blonda takes Anti-Wanda to the room to rest. "I should take a look at that."Anti-Rip says pointing to Wanda's wound. She looks at him nervously. "I won't need stitches, will I? She asks hiding behind me. "I won't know till I look at it."He replies. "Don't worry dearest,I'll be right with you."I assure her. "As will I."Mother chimes in.

*Ends Of Anti-Cosmo's POV*


	15. Chapter 15:Not forgotten

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

part 15: Not forgotten

*Cosmo and Wanda's room*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

"How are you feeling My dears?" I ask Anti-Wanda and Wanda. "I'm ok,bebeh." Anti-Wanda chirps "That was some kinda adventure." "Yeah,it was."Wanda agrees smiling weakly. "Just remind me not to poof to close to the angry dragon again."I sit and cast a worried glance at her side."Your wound isn't to bad,is it?" Cosmo ask as I sit on the bed. "A light scratch."Wanda replies smiling at him. Cosmo takes a seat next to me. next to tell the other of our glorious victory over the dragon. Except cosmo. I take note of his silence a look to him. His eye's seemed so sad,why? "Cosmo,Are you alright?" I ask him concerned. " 've been mighty quite over dare." Anti-Wanda remarks as well." "I'm ok, I'm just feeling a bit nervous." He says looking at us.

"I think we should leave you,to your discussion." Anti-Rip says ushering everyone else out the room. "Wait..I didn't mean.." Cosmo started but stopped when Anti-Rip held up a hand. "I know cosmo."He assured him. "But what ever it is,I think the four of you need to talk alone. We'll be waiting in the living room." He adds before closing the door behind himself"Why are you nervous Cosmo."Wanda asks. Cosmo looks directly at me. I suppress the urge to flinch."Because, Anti-Me said there was somethings he wanted to talk to us about."He says placing his hand on mine. He offered me a kind smile,I smile in return"We only talked about one thing, which mean there some else we need to talk about. Right,Anti-me?" I let out a deep sigh and nod. I was truly dreading this topic. "It's about Timothy."I begin,unsure on how to proceed. "Cosmo,Wanda.."Damn,my word fail do a even begin to ask.

"Wow,it must be serious,if your lost for words." Wanda Comments. I almost smile. I instead I reach into me vest and pull out Timothy's Suicide note. Just holding it in my hand,made me feel sick. "Do you remember how Timothy saved me from some brutes a while back?" I ask. They nod in response. "Have you ever wondered,why he was in the wood in the first place?" I continue. "Timmy,likes nature walks. Cosmo tells me. The nervousness in his voice growing."I don't think that was the reason." I tell him,sorrow clear in my voice. I will back the tears tat try to form.I hand him the letter. He takes it with a shaking hand. We all watch as he reads expression goes from shock to deep sorrow as tears trickle down his lovely face. "Cosmo! Whats wrong?!" Wanda shouts Poofing next to him. He hand her the letter. My poor boy leans on me,sobbing. She gasps at what she reads."What? WHAT?!" Asks a frantic Anti-Wanda. I take the note from Wanda and give it to her.

Anti-Wanda give me a worried glance before she begins to read. I watch as she looks back up at me. Innocent eyes filled with tears. "Cozzie,please tell me this ain't what I think it is." I'm poofed over to her. As I take her in my arm,I notice Cosmo doing the same with Wanda.. "I'm afraid I can't do that,my dim dearest." "I can't believe it." Cosmo stammers. "I can't believe he tried to do it...again."

I feel my heart freeze in my chest. "A..again?" I choke out. I place a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "My gods,this wasn't the first time?" I think to myself.I can scarcely fathom him doing it many other attempts were there? What in fates name can drive such a vibrant,spirited child to hate life so much. My head spinning at a alarming rate It was remarkable hard to breath..My vision blurs as as the room seem to spin wildly "Cozzie!" I hear Anti-Wanda Shout. My slowly. vision refocuses. the room ceases it's spinning. My three loves are staring down at me. I realized I have fallen off the bed. Wanda helps me to me feet. My legs feel extraordinarily weak,and a fall back against Cosmo. "AC,Are you alright?"Wanda asks as Cosmo helps me back onto the bed. "Yes,I'm fine." I tell her. "I think I just went into shock for a moment." I add looking at Cosmo. "Did you say again?"I ask him. "Anti-ME,maybe,we should have the Anti-Rip look at might just have had a heart attack." He says concerned, but I wave him off. "I'm fine cosmo." I insists. "Now,what's this again business."

He let's out a deep sigh. The ladies join us on the bed. "Timmy,tried three times before." He informs me. "Once he wished he was never born. That time he merely misspoke, but Jorgan used it to teach him a lesson,about not doing things for praise.""Why was the wish even granted?" I ask,more then a little shocked. "We were distracted,sometime our wands acts automatically."He tells me. "That ass Jorgan,still shouldn't have done what he should have left thing to us." Wanda shouts "We wouldn't have messed up that badly. He's not a god parent for a reason." "What he do?"Anti-Wanda Asks puzzles. I was a bit perplexed myself."He showed Timmy a world that was better off without him." Cosmo said sadly. "The only trouble was,he never showed timmy that world in the right context."I was stunned silent. "I don't understand." Anti-Wanda quips. "He showed timmy a world were his sister was alive,instead of him. She was a movie star,and his parents were rich."Cosmo tells us. "But what he didn't tell Timmy was that,they made Vicky her agent and that she was miserable and lonely,while their parents ignored her and lived off her earnings."

"So,you two would have been her god parents instead?" I asked. "Cosmo shook his head. "No Vicky,watched the girl like a hawk,she'd suffer with out any fairies for comfort." Wanda explains "Me and Cosmo,would instead me assigned to his friend chester. He's a sweet boy,but a tad selfless." "I dought you fairy like that sort of thing." Anti-Wanda comment's. "No offense." Wanda sighs. "Non taken." She assures her counter-part. "We're really supposed to." "So,why don't you?"I ask.  
"Because,god parenting a truly selfless child suck." She says much to my surprise. "The see us less as a friend and more as a mean of doing good." She explains. "It's not long before they find some down trotten kid with a sob story and wish us over to that kid instead." "And dat's bad?"Anti-Wanda asks. "Yes,because the kid usually found out about us some how,and tricked our well-meaning naive godchild into wishing us over." Cosmo explains further. "Soon a temporary thing become permanent. And the "poor sad" child treats us as a slave." "And Jorgan never informed Timothy of any of this?" I ask.

"No,that bastard just let timmy,go on thinking the world was better off with him dead." Wanda growled,clearly furious. So was Anti-Wanda for that matter."He had right. He doesn't know timmy as well as he thinks he does." Wanda almost shouts." He have no idea. . how sweet,sensitive and selfless a boy Timmy truly is." "We even didn't know it had happened,till the guilt began to eat away at him."Cosmo continued as wanda broke into tears once more. "Not until he tried to make thing right." "Make things right?" I echoed back." Cosmo nodded. "He tried to jump from Dimsdale Dam." Comso replied choking back tears. I never felt my so sick.

How can anyone be so careless of a childs feelings. I may not know Timothy a well or as long as Cosmo or wanda,but even I knew he was sensitive lad "Luckily,Cosmo caught him and pulled him to safety." Wanda adds."That when he broke down and told use every thing."What happen to trigger the third attempt. They both fell silent. Anti-Wanda and I traded fearful glances. "Sometime last year his parent really started to ignore him. They began to forget to feed him. So Wanda had to start doing he's go day's barely even seeing them." Cosmo explained. "On day his parent were being thoughtless again. They and Timmy got into a argument them going out again. "

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Cosmo's POV*

*Flash back to weeks earlier.*

How come you guys never take me along." Timmy shouted. "Because if we wouldn't be able to afford get the best." laughed. Me and Wanda was in cat form,it took everything in me to keep her from clawing his face off. "But,isn't taking second best or less worth it. if you can be with your son." My heart broke for him,when they laughed in his face. "Of course not sweety." chuckled. "It'd be worse because then we'd have to be seen with you."I ever seen such a look of hurt in his eyes. "Er,not that we'd not want to be seen with you."She tried to recover. "It's just that your a loser,and we want to pretend to be cool." He father chimed in."Exactly." His so called mother agreed. Now it was timmy,who was holding both me and Wanda a bay. "Oh,we're running later,give vicky her money when she get's here." tells him handing him some money."Your not even going to bother waiting till she get's here?"He asks stunned. "Nope, We have lives."Mr turn says walking out the door with his wife. Not soon after they leave Vicky shows up. In usual fashion,she was cruel to timmy,and then sends him to bed without dinner. However instead of going to his room. He goes to his parents room. He heads straight to to closet and pulls out a box.

"Timmy? You shouldn't be in here."I call to him poofing into fairy form. "He's right. sport,put the box away and let go eat." Wanda agrees,changing as well."Wanda can fish and chips." I suggest."You love her fish and chips" "What's in there anyway?" She asks after pausing a second. "A gun." He tells us. "What?!" We both shout flying over to him. I'll never forget the cold,lifeless look in is eye as he closes the barrel. "Timmy,what are you doing?" I asked, fearing the worst. He looks a me. "Making sure there's one less loser in the world." He says in a tone, that was so emotionless I felt a bitter chill shot through me. He stood suddenly a walked to the mirror. In his mothers lipstick he writes "Good-bye." He turns to us "I love you guys so much." And point the gun to his head. Before I could react Wanda poof behind him and slaps the gun from his hand. I kick it way as Wanda pins him to the floor. It goes off,but non of us care. "Leave me alone."Timmy shout struggling. "No,I'm not going to let you hurt yourself." Wanda shouts to him. "Who care's you'll get another god child." He sobs. "I'm just another passing face. Just another human." "Your my baby Timmy?" Wanda tell him,pulling him into he arms"Your my baby.". I float over to him. "Your our son,Timmy." I tell him. "We've loved you since the day we met you."

"Liars!"He screamed shoving me and Wanda down. He ran and grabbed the gun. "I'm nothing to just as ashamed of me as they are." He sobbed. "You won't even let me call you mom and dad." "Timmy please."Wanda sobbed. "It's only because it's against the rules." "Exactly,The rules will always come before me." He snapped,glaring at us. "Because I'm just some human kid your paid to hang out with. you don't care,nobody does. I'm just a buck tooth loser non-chosen own parent won't care if I die,why should you?!"" It killed my to see him in so much pain."Why did Jorgan have to say that?"I think bitterly to myself. "Timmy,Please." I call to him."Don't please me Cosmo." He snaps."I'm sick and tired of being a nobody. Of never being good enough.""TImmy,don't do it..I plead moving towards him. "Twarp,what are you doing in there."Vicky called from out side the door. "Damn it."I think to myself "Not her,not now." Wanda and I barely had enough time to change back into a cat,when Vicky came bursting in. She froze in place.

"Twerp,where the heck did you get that?" She glanced around the room,till her eyes fell on the mirror. "G...good-bye?" She stammered out. Her eye quickly moves to Timmy then the gun."no. . way."Vicky gasps. "Timmy...Give me the gun."She said slowly. Wanda walked over to me. "What are we going to do?"She whispers to me. "I don't know."I whisper back. "Why?" Timmy asks in a bitter cold tone. "Want to do the honors?" To my surprise Vicky looked hurt, really truly hurt. "Timmy,please...Don't hurt yourself." She stammers,almost pleading. "I don't want you to die." Timmy look at her shocked. Tears began to form in her eyes. Timmy inches closer. She grabs the gun out his hands. "Get to your room before I pistol whip you." She shouts. He dashes out the room we race after him. I tackle him to he bedroom floor. Wanda closes the door behind us.

"Get off me!" He screams. "No." I shout. I turn to my human adult form and pull him into my arms. "Cosmo,let me go." He shouts fight my grip. "Never."I tell him "I'll never let you go. I love you timmy." "Get away from me,I don't care."Timmy screams."You don't love me and you never will."I feel him hitting at me. "Timothy Tiberious Chances Cosmo,Stop hitting me."He freezes,staring at me shocked. "Please calm down son."I add gently."It's going to be okay,I promise."I feel him go limp in my arms. "Son? I'm your son?" He asks weakly. "Yes,your my child." I sob. "I'm sorry Timmy. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd like nothing better then for you to call me dad. But if Jorgan find out,he'll take you away from us,and nothing scares us more then losing you.""We love you Timmy." Wanda chimes in. "Your apart of our family. Your my little boy,and if it means that much to you then to hell with the rule." "Yeah Timmy." I agree "Your waaay more important." "But,I don't want you to get in trouble" Timmy says sadly"I don't want you to have to go away." "Wanda wraps her arms around Timmy. She was in human form too. "Don't worry about it sport." She tell him. "We'll get through it,as a family." "Mom. Dad. Thank you." Timmy whispered,before dozing off.

*End flash back.*

*End of Cosmo's POV*

*Somewhere in Europe.*

*Vicky's POV*

I walk with me class through the Sistine chapel. I was not impressed. "Wow,I can't believe they let her in here." I hear some girl whisper to her friend. "I'm surprised,she didn't burst in flames." her friend whispers back. I glare at them and they shrink away. I have to admit one thing. I never felt comfortable in always creeped me out. I left my gaze to the ceiling. Most people feel a sense of awe when they gazed up at it. I felt nothing.I sunter to a pew and take a seat."You don't belong here."A voice from behind me says. "I turn around to see a old nun nun shaking her bony finger, staring daggers at me. Funny,I usually only get that look from people who,knew me. Even then it's behind my back. "What are you babbling about old women?" I ask giving her my own icy stare. "Hateful child. You do not belong in god's house." She shouts. she grabs me from my seat and throws me to the floor.I stare at her,blankly this time. Was she kicking me out of church? Before I can say a word I'm blinded by holy water. "Get out demon seed! Be gone!"I scream ant the sensation of didn't feel hot,it felt bitterly cold on my deathly so. My class laughs. I glare at them and they quickly fall silent.

The crazy old bat swing her can at me.,hitting across the face. I snap"Fine!I'm out off here." I snap grabbing the can from her hand. "but first." I jump to my feet.."I strike the old woman across the legs,causing her to fall to her knees I look down at her with a sneer."some other nun rush to her side.I can fear in their eyes. It does my sadistic heart good. "Don't fuck with me old woman." I tell her. "This heath bitch will kick your decrepit ass."And with that I turn,toss her can aside and stroll out. My horrified class staring shocked in my wake.I stop out side and look back. "Damn place gave me the creeps anyway."I huff. I walk a little further and sit on the steps. "I wonder if Timmy's ok."I wonder to my self.

*Flash back to weeks earlier*

I looked down at the gun in my hand then the he really going to kill himself? I open the barrel of the gun. It was loaded,save one bullet missing. I fall to my knees,shaking.I empty the gun and throw it across the room. A thousand thought ran through my mind. "Timmy,you fought so hard to save our lives,Why would you want to end yours?" I think to my self sobbing. "Don't you remember how hard we fought to save you?".i look at his massage on the mirror. I don't understand,when ever I see him out,he was aways smiling. always wand such a happy sweet kid like timmy,want to end it all?

*End flashback*

I shack the me head. "Then again,why do I still remember the whole darkness thing.?" I wonder to myself. The forgeticen was supposed to wipe my memory. But it didn't. I still remembered every thing. Cosmo,Wanda,Poof. You flying into that dark hole still haunts my dreams. I thought I'd never see my little brother again. "Wait,your not my brother." I think to myself. "My bother died. Killed by a teacher at his boarding school." I breath out a heavy sigh.I still miss him. He was so much like you. Maybe that's why I've grown so fond of you,twerp. I get up and continue down the stairs. "THere she is!" I hear someone shut."That's the little bitch who assaulted reverend mother!"In a flash I'm surrounded by angry nun and pissed off all glared at me. "Heathen,you need to learn manners." one priest growls.

"Hey!That bitch picked a fight with me." I snap."I was minding my own business. "Filthy liar." Hissed a nun."You will repent for you sins." Somehow,I don't think doing a few hail mary's was gonna cut pull out clubs and black jacks. The nun's pull out bats and brass knuckles.I hear my class mates cracking their knuckles as well. tsk,I'm not surprised,they've wanted a piece of me for a while now.I grab one of them to us as a shield as I fend off the rest of the hoard. It's not long before I spot a opening. I kick a priest and flip off a nun and land safely on the street. I dash off,the roman inquisition hot on my ass.

*End of Vicky's POV*

*Cosmo and Wanda's Castle,Bedroom.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I listened to Cosmo's story. Thank evilness they were able to talk the boy down. "How long ago was this?" I ask. "Only six months ago" He sighs. I look over to Anti-Wanda. The news was to much for her. She laid sobbing in Wanda's arms. Perhaps it was a bit much for me as well. My body felt much si,I find myself leaning heavily on Cosmo. His arm was coiled around my waist. Probably to keep me from falling off the bed four of us sat in silence. I pull TImothy's medallion from my vest. "Where did you put the gems dear." I ask. My glum darling just points to the night stand. "Thank you dear." I say softly. She nodes. A least she wasn't crying any more. I truly hated to see her cry. It breaks my heart.

"What are you doing Anti-Me.?" Cosmo asks. "Putting Timothy's Gem in his medallion." I reply I fish the gems out the drawer and lay them before me. I find the the one the matches the sockets on his medallion. "Why are you doing that now?"Wanda asks. "Because,the sooner that gate open the sooner we get him away from those damn Tuners." I reply trying to get the gem to go into it's place. "This can't me right" I mutter." What?"Cosmo asks anxiously. "The gem isn't locking into place." Anti wand sits up. "Ain't it supposed ta?"She asks "Yes,it IS." I tell her. I pull out my cell wand. To my relief if doesn't break. I quickly dial up Edward." "Edward I need you and HP to bring the boy's back pronto."

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*in pixie world.*

*Sanderson's POV*

I watch as Timmy and his brothers played with a group of pixie children. Their parents was looking on as well. A human child actually was playing with their kid. One father's chest even swelled with pride."I told you our boy was special." He says to his wife."HELL! Even humans like him." "Yes dear."Is his wifes only reply.I felt a tug at my sleeve. Ant-Eddie was chewing on my shirt in his sleep wa it about my this guy finds so damn tasty? He ands Eugene passed out as soon as we sat under the tree. I was feeling tired myself. HP,how ever looked like he could go on for days. "Frail old man my ass."I think to myself. while the tree of us were resting under the tree,He was off playing with the kids. He was only just know sitting down.

"Tired?"He asks as I lean against the tree. "Yeah?"I confirm. "You?" "A little." He admits. "Hey HP,Can I ask you something?" I ask him sitting up. "Shoot."He replies. "Have any one ever touched the spot under your wings?"I ask,looking at him shyly. He looks at me with a shocked expression. "No, that's the most sensitive part of a pixies body." He tell me. "Only your soul mate can touch that spot. Any one else and the feeling range from skin crawling discomfort to damn painful." He pauses an looks at Timmy then at me.I blush slightly and nod. "How did it feel?"He asks " I literally started purring." I tell him."I didn't even know we purr." "Niice." He replies grinning. Suddenly my phone rings. "Edward,I need you to boy's back Pronto."Havoc says before I can finish saying hello. "And bring the other wands as well." "Why?"I ask. He tells me about finding the wands and the gems. "I want to see I Terence's gem will go into his medallion." "Ok,We'll be there soon."

"Trouble?"HP asks. "I'm not sure,but you tour will have to be cut short." I tell him. "It's okay,destiny waits for no man or tour."He says."We can visit the theme park another time." I look at him stunned. He only smiles. "Havoc told me all about it,while you were ...sleeping. Plus I saw the wands and medallions." "I'll be right back."I tell him getting up quickly. "OK boys,Time to go!" I shout. I pause and turn around quickly. "Sorry Anti-Eddie!"I call to the dazed anti-pixie I had dumped from my lap. "Don't worry he's fine." HP calls back."Hey Eddie,how come we got to leave."Timmy pouts. "Something's come up."I Tell him turning around. The pixie children had come over with him and his brothers. "I smile at them "Don't worry,you guys can play together another time."I promised. "OK." The children shout in unison. I wait for them to say their good bye,then I ping our little tour group to my penthouse. "Nice place." Tyler comment. "Thanks."I call to him as head to my bedroom. Everyone follows a take a seat on my bed. Except for Eugene and Anti-Eddie. Eugene curled up and went back to sleep.

Anti-Eddie Curled up on Tyler's and did the same. I open the draw with the medallion and sure enough there was another one. I pick them both up and sit on the bed. "Where did the you get the other medallion from?"HP asks. "I have no idea where it came from."I tell him. "It wasn't there when I put Tyler's medallion in there. "I crawled over to the other nightstand. Nudging Eugene Along the way. "Eugene ,get you lazy ass up."I call to him "we got work to do." "Should I wake Anti-Tommy?"Tyler asks."Yes,please do." I tell him getting the wands out the drawer. " wakey." Tyler says softly,kissing him as he spoke. "Wake Up my sweet darling.". I supress a ,lucky anti-pixie.I'd give anything to have Timmy wake me up that way. I shake the thought from my head and ping us to Wishes's castle. We arrive in the main hall. Havoc usher us into the living room. For more Anti fairies greet us.

"Timothy,Terence, Poof. This is my mother Anti-momma Cosma, Anti-Blonda, Anti-Cupid and Doctor Anti-Rip Stuntwell." Havoc says gesturing from person to person. "Hiya" Waves poof. openly greeting the new guests. "Hi." Peeps Timmy from behind me. "Yo."Tyler was behind Anti-Eddie as well. "I knew Tyler could be shy,but it was unlike Timmy. Havoc notices the change a well. "Timothy are you all right?" Havoc asks. The doctor close behind."If your not comfortable with us being here,we could step outside for a bit." The doctor comments. "Don't be be 's fine with anti-fairies" Havoc casts a questioning look to his obviously frightened son. A look of hurt crosses his eyes. He takes the boy by the hand a lead him away from the group.

*End Of Sanderson's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

Father pulls me from the room and close the door behind us. I breath a sigh of relief. He gives me a puzzled look. "Timothy?,Are your afraid of my kind?" He asks me.I look at him stunned. He looked so hurt. "What? No."I tell him. "so I I'd bring the good doctor out here,you'll be fine?" He asks and I nod. I grab him when he start for the door. "Please don't."I tell him. "I'm afraid of doctors." He pauses and looks at me. "You? Afraid of doctors?" He asks. I nod. "Every doctor I've every met,has been some evil lunatic,and has tried to hurt me some how."I places a hand on my shoulder. "Timothy .Anti-Rip is a kind man,and a good doctor."He assures me "He won't harm you,I promise " "Ok Father." I say softly."Is you trust him,I'll try my best to.""I'm glad you have suh faith in me." Father says. He turns and start's for the door. I bum into him when he stops suddenly. "Wait,How come you not afraid of Anti-Rip's fairy counter part." He asks. I look at him as if he had gone mad. "I saw him do major surgery on you and dad in the middle of a golf course."I tell him. I rather gnaw off a foot,rather then let him treat me for a stubbed toe." "Point taken."Father chuckles ruffling my hair.

We walk back into the room. I'm tackled by a overly happy Anti-Momma-Cosma. "Is my little grandson ok?"She asks hugging me tightly. "Mother,please."Father shouts. "The boy is needs to breath." "All the time?" She asks letting me go. "Yeah,all the time."I gasps. "What a shame,you look so cute blue." She says as father helps me up. Yes,well let's all take a seat." Father tell everyone. "we have much to discuss." Every one takes a seat. I sit between him and momma. "Wanda did you brief everyone on the prophecy?" Mom nodded.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

Good." I said. "You called us back for that?"Timothy moaned. His brothers mirrored his sentiment. I pull the boys wands from my vest and hold them ,it you don't want your wands.I guess..." I'm tackled my Timothy before I can finish. "Gimme gimme." He chants Sparkling eye's glued to the wands.. I have to him on top of me in such a manner,stirs deeply suppressed feeling within me.I fight the urge to pull this lovely boy down for a I smile and push him off gently. "First things,first."I tell him "Edward do you have the medallion?" I ask "Oddly enough I have two?" He inform me. He pings over and hands them both to me. He then pings back to his seat,taking Timothy with him .Sneaky bastard.

I look at the new medallion. "Where did you find it? I ask. "In my night stand." He replies. "And you didn't put it there?" I ask " No,I never seen it before today." "Come here Timothy." I call to the boy, Anti-poofing him next to me again. I hand him , his medallion and the gem I found. "See if you can put this together." I tell him. We watch as he puts it together. The Jewel locks into place. "What does that mean.?" AntiBlonda asks. "It means two things."I tell her. "One, their the only ones who can put their gems in place." I anti-poof Terence his gem and medallion. He put's his stone in place as well. "What's the second thing?" Eugene asks. "The time has come for them to keep the medallions with them. I Hand Timothy his wand. He takes it with much glee. I anti-poof Terence and Foop theirs. "Yes,A real training wand,not this piece of junk." Foop exclaims. It shatters and fades away. "I didn't do that." Foop stammer.

"I know Foop." I tell him. "It's meant to do that." "Um we have a problem" Edward says. "What's that?" Wanda asks. He holds up three cracked wands. They soon shatter and fade as well. "We went through hell to get those." Eugene shout falling to his knees. HP goes over and picks up the now sobbing pixie."There there."He says,carrying him back to the couch."Wait, didn't the dragon say we had to pass the first trials." Cosmo points out. I could slap myself. "Of course we need to get them in the right order." I exclaim ,running my figures though my hair. "You need courage to gain knowledge." "And you need courage and knowledge to gain power." Edward finishes for me."I don't get it."Anti-Edward chimes in. "Where does the extra medallion fit's in this?" "Good question." I reply "So Timothy,Who's it for?" The boy looks at me puzzled. "Why are you asking me?" He asks. "Because Timothy,your the one who'll know." I tell him handing him the medallion. "your are,as lizzy put it,the seer."He takes it in his hands. He closes his eyes ,hopefully concentrating. His Expression goes from serene calm to wide eyed shock." What is it timmy? what's wrong?." Wanda asks poofing in front of him. Cosmo and Anti-Wanda does the same.

"This medallion." He gasps. "It's meant for Vicky."


	16. Chapter 16: Down time

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

part 16:Down time

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I sit reclined in my head rested on Edwards lap. For the moment I was the only anti-fairy in the room. Mother had gone with Anti-Blonda back to fairy-wood. Anti-Cupid left to see what information he could gather back in Anti-fairy world. Anti-Rip left on an important errand probably getting medical supplies. I had a feeling we might need it. Wanda had taken Poof and Foop for their nap. And Anti-Wanda dashed off with Cosmo somewhere,where I'm not sure.I watched lazily as HP showed Timothy and Terence the basics of using a wand. They seemed to be adapting to their new powers was napping on the couch. Ether they had a long day,or that pixie was damn lazy. Which was it, I honestly couldn't say. Then again judging from the way HP wings fluttered with excitement,he more then likely walk them over half of pixie world before their tour was -Edward was sitting of to the the looks of it,he was having a heated conversation with himself. I can't help but wonder which side was winning the argument.

I look up at Edward,He was looking over his map.I turn to my side,facing away from him. I let out a content sigh,as I enjoy the soft breeze that seemed to waif through the room. "What is he doing?" I hear Wanda ask.I reopen my eye to see her looking somewhere. "Who?"I ask in return. "Anti-Eddie."She replies,pointing to him. I look over to the anti-pixie. He was rocking in place,still muttering to himself. "If I had to guess." I reply "I'd say he's loosing the argument. Quite badly it seems." She gives me a strange look. "What?" I ask,A bit puzzled. "Did you even bother to ask if he's ok." She says sternly,placing her hands on her hips."I'm sure he's fine." I Tell her. "AC,he's rocking in place talking to himself." She counters. "The poor dear look like he's near tears. " I look at him them ."I've never believed butting in on someone elses conversations." I reply. "Frightfully rude,and all that." I look up at her with a grin. She gives me a dirty look. "Why I you even yelling at me?" I ask annoyed. "Edward's his counter part." It's then I notice my head was touching the couch cushion. That damn sneaky pixie must have pinged away without me noticing.

"Fine I'll do something." I tell her. She smiles. "While you do that,I'll make some snacks." She chirps and poofs away. I roll my eyes. "If she's so damned concerned ,why didn't she talk to him"I mutter to myself.I pause and consider my words."then again she's just getting over her fear of anti-fairies.I think to myself."Confronting a be a little more then she could bare."At least she cared enough to make sure some did check up on him. That was something,to say the least. "Terence dear boy,come here."I call to my son. He drops what he's doing and comes over. "Yes father."He replies. I point to Anti-Edward. "Go check on your pixie."I tell him. Though he may not have heard me. As soon as his eyes fell on his beloved pixie,he dashed right over.

I lay back down in my seat. I note my head was resting on Edwards lap once more. "Where did you go?" I ask. "To get a pen."He replies. "Why,Did I miss anything?" "Not really."I sigh. "Nothing worth mentioning." I add,letting myself drift to sleep.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Anti-Sanderson's POV*

I sat in the chair,once again the voices in my head was picking a fight with me. I was trying my best to get them to shut up. I had friends now,real friends, I didn't want them,scaring my new friends away. "They don't really like just their sacrifice."They muttered. "You should go back home. At least you knew where you stood." "No,I'm happier here. Their nice to me." I mutter back. "They don't pick on me." I here Clarissa ask what I was doing. "oh gods some one noticed."I think to myself,panic slowly setting in."Their on to you! Run away!"The voice shouted. "No,it's ok. She's just wondering." I tell them,still feeling a bit nervous.I look back over to clarissa and havoc. They both seemed annoyed. "Their fighting,it's all your fault!"They almost scream at me. "Why are you always causing problems!" "I'm not.I mean.."I stammer. " I didn't mean too." What have I done. Havoc must hate me now. I got him in trouble. I hear him call terry. "He's going to tell him to get you the HELL out his home."The voices growl. I let out a whimper. They've never growled at me before. Have I messed up that badly?

"Anti-Tommy,It's down." I hear a voice peirce through the madness. I look up and see kind ruby eyes looking back. "I'm sorry." I mutter. "I didn't mean to cause trouble." He gives me a puzzled look, before pulling me into his arms. "You didn't cause any trouble." He tells me. I snuggle in his arms. "I...didn't." I Whimper. "But..Havoc and Clarissa. They got into a hate's me now,right?" "No one hate you,love." He Informs me. "They just had a little tiff." I begin to calm down as he softly petted my wings. I lean against him and gaze about the room. Eugene was sleeping with his head on HP's lap. HP was talking to Ti. Havoc had had his head on Eddies lap sleeping as well. Eddie was looking at something,while mindlessly stoking havoc's hair. Clarissa poofed into the room with a tray of snacks. She gave me a warm smile.I smile back. "I made snacks if you guys are hungry."She call to the group. Every thing seemed calm. "Hungry?" Terry asks me,stroking my hair. "A little,you?" I reply. "Yeah."He says standing us up. He takes my hand a we walk to the table.

"We need to go home." The voices murmur softly "You've been gone to long. They'll punish you." "I am home" I think to them. "They can't punish me. My family's protecting me." I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" Clarissa asks. I smile shyly. "Yeah,The voices in my head was picking a fight with me again." She kisses my cheek. "Ok,if you they get to loud,feel free to talk to someone about it." she says gently."Yeah, I can't relate." Eddie chimes in coming over with a sleepy havoc. I look at him nervously. "Is something -Edward?" Havoc asks. "Umm." I stammer. "He thinks your mad at him." Terry answers for me." Because of that tiff you had with mom." "Oh,that."He says anti-poofing me next to him. "That was nothing at all,dear boy." He continued patting me on the back. "Isn't that right,Wanda dear." "Course,I was just poking fun at him." Clarissa agrees smiling. "So you don't hate me?" I ask Havoc shyly. He just smiles in return. "No,we're still very good friends. He tells me. "You can even say we're family."

"We found it!" Clarice shouts. Anti-poofing in the room with Cosmo. Every one stares at them. Cosmo was holding a letter.

*End of Anti-Sanderson's POV.*

*Somewhere Across town.*

*Remy's POV*

I watched as my parent's pack. Or should I say they stood around talking on their cell phones,while the servant's packed. I walk to my room. "They gust got home, and already their leaving." I mutter. "They can't help it Remy." Juandissimo says poofing behind me. " They must work hard to keep you in the lap of luxury." I close my room door. "I was happier in that island."I tell him walking to my bed."How about you make a wish?" He asks. "Since the conference got canceled. We could do what ever you want." I lay down and hug a pillow. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood." "Remy? what's wrong?" He asks. "Nothing." I say flatly. "Wonderful. I'm off to fairy world." He says merrily. I look up at him stunned. "H...huh?" I Stammer. "I have a hot date." He continues,ignoring my reaction. "Adios." He calls poofing out the room. I stare at the space he once floated. "Not even my own fairy has time for me." I sigh curling back up on the bed.

This took being alone to all new level. I don't know why,but I think of Turner. He's stupid fairies who never leave his side. Those hideously cute buck teeth of his. His foolish habit of believing in the best of me. "He's the only person who ever really,tried to be my for my money,not for prestige. just for me as a person." I think to myself. "So why,was I so cruel to him." Of course I knew why. He scared the hell out of me. His kindness,his warmth. It was too new,to alien to me. So I panicked. I pushed him away.I roll on to my back. "Maybe I deserve to be alone." I sigh. My phone rings. "Hello?" I answer dryly. It's one of my rich "friends". I listen to Chad drone on about the latest whatever. Some I-what's it. I make a excuse and hang up. "Morons!" I growl throwing my phone across the room. "Why must they bother me with useless blather." "Master Remy." My butler calls knocking on my door. "What?!"I snap glaring at him. "Your parents sent me to tell you good bye." He reports. "Why didn't they tell me themselves?" I shout.

I hold up a hand "Never mind. Just bring the car around." I tell him before he could speak. "Yes,young Master he says and leaves. "Maybe I nice drive will clear my head." I think to my self. As I pull on my blazer. I don't care where,as long as I wasn't in this hell of a house.

*End Remy's POV*

*In Cancun*

*Todd Turner's POV*

I quickly pack our bag. Theresa enters the room. "Todd honey,what are you doing?" She asks. "The jigs up." I tell her. "Tootie found out we're still her and. . ,and threatened to call child services." "So?" she says what a shrug. "So? So!?" I shout as she closes the door. We could go to jail. Then Dinkelburgh Wins."I tell her."Plus,I'm too pretty to be in prison" She sighs sadly. "Ok,I was nice while it lasted." She says. "Yeah." I agree without thinking. " It has nice being just the two of us. again." "You feel that way too?"She asks. "That it's be nice,if we didn't have Timmy." I turn to her shocked. "You don't want him ether?" I gasp. "No,not at all." She exclaims diving into my arm. "Every know and then I have these dream he died with his sister,or we never had kids at all." "Me too.I never wanted a son." I reply,happy to finally get it out. "But,What can we do? We're stuck with him." I sigh. "No,we're not." She says. "I have a idea,I wanted to ask you about for some time now."

I look at her puzzled. "What?"I ask. "How would you feel about putting Timmy up for adoption?" She asks. I'm stunned the answer really be that simple? "Think about it,we'll be free."She continues."No kids. No responsibility. Just you and me." I smile and kiss her softly. "How do we start?" I ask .

*End of Todd Turner's POV*

*Back in fairy world*

*Binky's POV*

I watched Jorgan pace his office. He looked so angry. "Why haven't I found trace of that filthy anti yet?" He growled. "He's good at hiding." I suggest. I'm blasted with magic. "I know that you idiot." He booms. "Y..yes sir." I stammer. He turns his back to me. "Are you sure,you didn't detect any anti-fairy energy at the Turners?" He asks glaring at me over his shoulder."Very sure,Sir." I stammer. "Go check on the genie." He snaps. I rush from the room. I reach the room where Norm was kept. Gently I rub his lamp. He appears before me. He was shaking slightly. "Hiya love."I call to him. He opens his eyes and look a me smiling. "Hey,Just the fairy I was hoping to see." He says giving me a hug. "Old jar head,finally gave you some time off?"

I relish the hug. "No,He sent me to check up on you." I tell him,Curling up in his arms. "That ass has been wailing on you,hasn't he?" He asks. He must have noticed my fresh bruises. "I just got blasted." I tell him. I sense his anger,a whimper escapes me. "Sorry love." He says kissing me softly. "I forgot your sensitive to emotions." "It's ok." I tell him "How are you feeling?" I let's out a sad sigh. "A bit better, but not great."He admits. "I feel my mind slipping,and it scares me love." I stroke his cheek gently. "I gave the note to Anti-Wanda."I whisper to him. "If anyone can help us it's Anti-Cosmo." "How do you know?" He asks. "Binky!"We hear Jorgan yell."I told you to check in on the lowly genie,not take a vacation." "Coming Sir!" I yell back. "I give norm a gentle kiss. "Let's just say a little kitty told me." I tell him. He give me a puzzled look "Just trust me."I say. He nods and goes back into his lamp.

I give the lamp a tight hug before putting it back in place. "Don't worry normy." I think to myself. "I won't rest until we're both free." I raise my wand and poof out the room. I hope the letter reaches AC.

*End of Binky's POV*

*Back at The Turner home.*

*Anti-Cosmo*

I stare at A ginning Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. "What are you talking about lil'Wish."Edward asks. I'm surprise he remembered the nickname he gave Cosmo . So is Cosmo,as he quickly tackles the pixie with a hug. "You remembered."He chirped. "Damn it Wishes get off me." Edward growled trying to pry the dimwitted fairy off himself. I reach down and pluck the letter out his hand."Forget the letter, Get your damn boyfriend off me." Edward shouts. I pay him little mind. "He's just being affectionate." I reply examining the letter. "Anti-Me where did you get that?"Wanda asks her counter part. "Binky gave it to me when I was disguise as you, wani."Anti-Wanda replied. "Binky was here? Why?" HP asked "Jorgan came looking for you, Anti-me, and the rest of our anti-family." Cosmo explained settling on a annoyed Edwards lap. "Anti-Wanda managed to fool him into leaving"

"Some how he found out about us bustin outa jail." Anti-Wanda Told us. "He's not gonna take you guy away from me,is he?"Timothy asks,panic was clear in is voice. Anti-Wanda anti-poofed next to him. "Don you worry none babeh."She says pulling the frightened boy into a hug. "Momma through him off our scent for the time being." He relaxed in her arms. I must admit. I never thought I'd see the day,Timothy would be so at ease with us. I almost ,however I turn my attention back to the letter. I cautiously pull it from the envelope and read it. I almost can't believe my eyes.

Dear Anti-Cosmo

I'm writing to ask for your help. Not just for me,But for my beloved, Norm the genie. Jorgan has him prisoner and tortures him every day. I don't know how much he can take. In two day's I'm going to send him to Timmy. I'm not sure how I'll sneak him out,But please I beg you protect him. He is my world. In return I'll do my best to keep Jorgan off your trail. I hope you succeed in creating your new magic order. I also hope I can be apart of it.

Your new ally,Binky.

PS give this letter to next is for him from a kitty named Lizzy.

I finish reading aloud and hand the letter to Timothy. "Should I read it out load." He asks taking the letter from my hand. "It's your discussion Timothy."I reply. He begins to read

Dear Timmy.

By time you read this you'll already received you first wand. If you haven't tell daddy to fork it over already. Darn it,we have no time for snide remarks. Danger is mounting at a alarming rate. So I Called upon a few more choosen to help you. Vicky is one if them. Do not be alarmed she is on your side. But,you must first help you see the truth in her heart. Be brave big brother, You can do this.

Love,Your little kitty sissy,Lizzy.

P.S. Spirit wings appear.

As Timothy said those word. Wings began to form behind him We looked at the boy in disbelief. All except Terence who was looking at the letter with him."Spirit wings appear?" Terence echoed,causing his own metamorphosis. They had the same kind of butterfly wings Lizzy had. Except Timothy's was Deep blue with light blue and Pink markings. Terence wing were Black, with red and violet marking. "Timmy,Terry you have wings."Wanda gasped. "We do?"They ask in unison. Be fore anyone can answer Timothy star-poof up a mirror and they both dash to it. "We got Wings!" they exclaim and begin zooming about the room. Their soon joined by Anti-Edward and Edward. The two couples soon are fluttering about hand in hand. I look at Timothy holding Edwards hand.I almost feel a twinge of envy. I wave it off with a sigh as i pick up the forgotten letter. "Anti-Me? What do you think Lizzy meant when she said danger was mounting?" Cosmo places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a knowing smile.

"And at a alarming rate too." HP chimes in. "I don't know."I confess. "But, I worries me." Oh my GODS!" Eugene gasps. "I almost forgot." We turn to the now thoroughly panicked pixie. "What is it? Wanda asks nervously. "One of the danger's is going to come form..Anderson." He says almost whispering the last part. He looks at HP nervously"At least that's what I think." He stammer. HP let's out a sigh. "Eugene I know he can be a ass,but..." HP began but he's word fell short when he saw the sad look in Eugene's eyes."I over heard him plotting against you a few months ago." Eugene informs him. "Why didn't you say anything?"Edward asks. "I forgot,it was months ago. "Why didn't you say something back then." HP Snapped. "HOW?!" Eugene shouted in return. "I was nothing to you back barely looked my way,forget even talking to me." HP looked at Eugene shocked. I believe we all did.

Eugene turns away ,clearly shaking."Let's not forget I'm forbidden to speak unless spoken to." He continued." Or unless I higher level pixie tell me to. And I couldn't risk Anderson knowing I over heard him. Just incase I could find away to help somehow." Hp over slowly to him."You could have tried."HP stammered "You could have come in to my office." "And What? Stood there like a dunce. " Eugene snapped cutting HP glared at HP with pure fury. "I came into your office and you glared dagger at me. Then you magically shoved me out the room like I was nothing! Just like any other high level pixie,when ever the mood strikes!"The were tears in he's eyes know. "So You tell me HP,How the hell was I supposed to tell you anything?" He demanded. HP looked at him "Eugene I.." HP began reaching for him. "Don't touch me." Eugene shouted. "Just leave me alone." He says then Pings out the room. "Where the hell did he go?" A frantic Edward asks. "I don't know." HP usual calm exterior was replaced by one of horror and panic. I"ll check pixie world." He adds before pinging off. Edward began pacing nervously,as did Timothy.

You don't think he went home ,do you?"Timothy asks. "No,he'd rather die then go back there." Edward replies. "Rather die?"I echo "Is his home life that bad?" I ask nervously. "His dad's a brute pixie." Timothy informs us "And he slapped him into a dresser the night he left." "I'll tell Anti-Rip to be on stand-bye." Wanda announces."He's not here."I remind her."I'll call him." she replies, poofing out the room. "I'll check around Dimsdale."Cosmo says and poofs out the room as well. "I'll check his parents house." Edward Says. "I'll go with you." Anti-Edward tells him and they ping should we do father?"Terence asks. I look at me watch. "You two can help me check on poof and Foop." I inform them. They should be waking soon. And with that,I Anti-poof us to the nursery.

*End OF Anti-Cosmo's POV*

Rome

Vicky's POV

I can't believe I'm on the run from the catholic mafia. They had caught up with me three times time I narrowly escaped. Each tim my escape was narrower the the last. I was running out a steam. I'm a good fighter,but it was me against a huge mob. I duck into a ally to catch my breath."Sometime it really sucks to be so hated. I gasp.I brace myself against the wall. "If I had someone on my side,it's be different,but who'd help me?" I look up into the sky. Evening was setting in. I realize I've been running all day."All day,and noone offered to help me,not even the teachers.I'm not surprised,they hated me too.I will back tears as a sad question pops into my mind. Was there anyone alive who loved me. . at all?

"There she is." I hear someone shout. I jump and dash away. I run out the ally and into the mab."I'm quickly surrounded again." You look a bit tired girl." A priest sneer."My class mates laugh. "Damn punk must think they have devine protection. "I think to myself. "We'll see how long their divine grace holds up when we get back to dims dale." They charge at me.I fight them off the bast I can,but my strength was waning."Then again,I could use a little divine intro myself."I think to myself."They don't seem like their going to let me live to see home."" Behind you!" Someone shouts. I turn around to see someone kicking a priest away from me. Everyone freezes and look at the intruder, I can't believe me eye. It was a hunk in a shouts a priest.I puzzled till the stranger helping me turns around. HE had bright red eyes. My heart skips a beat.

"Demon?" HE echo's in a british accent." You gang up on a beautiful young girl,and I'm the demon." He pauses and flashes a cute fanged smile,before adding" What is it the eyes? I get that alot."Then with speed I've never seen before,he lays waste to the priests. the nuns rushes to the priests side. My classmates tremble.I trembled as well,by for me it wasn't fear. He take my hand a pulls me off. I try my best to keep up,but it's too hard. I looks back at me a quick swoop I find myself in his arms. He ducks into a alleyway. " Who are you?" I ask "Why are are you helping me?" He only smiles at me. "My name is AR stuntwell."HE replies."And as to why I'm helping you?" He lean close and kisses my cheek. "Let just call it,devine intervention." He adds.

We continue down the alley. "Devine intervention,hu?" I think to my self."Since when did the devine favor the damned?" I look up at AR. His eyes were focused looked so stern,so they were also red. He also had fangs. I look behind him. I see them. A perfect pair of bat wings I reach back a touch were so soft to touch.I find myself toying with them like a child. I'm so enchanted by them,I barely notice he least not till I hear him chuckling. "That tickles you know." He says I jump slightly."Sorry." I reply,blushing a little."It's okay."He says continuing. "What are you AR?" I asks. "I'm a antifairy." He says. "We're the anti-counterpart of fairies."

"Wow,so their's other kinds of magic races."I think to myself." So their's a Anti-Cosmo and anti wanda?" I ask. He nods. "All magic beings have a Anti-Counter part." He tells me. "Sadly . ." "Sadly what?" I asks.."Many magic being shum their counter-parts. Mostly because anti's are seen as evil,ruthless. ." "demonic?" I chime in. "Indeed." He says. He sits me on a bench.I realize we're in a park. He takes a seat next to me. "But, Cosmo and wanda don't seem like that type."I tell im. "I don't know about Wanda."He admits. "But no,cosmo's not. We were friends as kids. He loved Anti-Cosmo with all his heart. It killed us to stop letting him be with us."

I notice the sadness in his eyes. He looked so hurt."If it hurt then why did you?" I ask I see him will back tears as he leans back."We were antifairies. Pixies."He says,sorrow dripping from his every word."We knew it was only a matter of tim,before the adult faires stat cracking down on ether force him into painful treatment or punish him knew he would most likely get the later." I shutter at the thought. "How could you be shure?"I ask "He looks at me with a sad smile. "Because he loved us."AR rely " If a anti get's caught brainwashing a light magic being,the anti is severely punished. But if the light being gives themselves willingly the Anti is spared,and the said light being is punished." "And Cosmo would take the let you guys be wrongly punished." I remark. "Indeed." He agrees. I lean on him. " The magic world seems complicated." I sigh." It is." He sgrees.

We both let out a heavy sigh."How do Timmy tie into all this?" I asks. "I'm not sure." AR says. "But I can tell you he's a major player." He looks at me with a smile. "So are you." He adds. I look at him shocked. "Hey some one said they saw them go into the park!" I hear a classmate shout." Persistent aren't they.?"AR asks. "They've wanted to kick my ass for years." I reply as he hoist me onto he back. we sprint off. I look back at them. Their eyes seemed to glow, "how come I get the feeling that's not the holy ghost,that's come over them." I remark. "it's magic,they nothing more then someone's puppet."AR says. "The question if who's. and why?" A car pull up as we reach the street. "Get in." Someone yells We hope in." Gun it!"Shouts the pink haired one. And we're soon speeding down the street. I look stunned at the pink haired one. "you're cupid."I gasp. "that's me sweet'ums. He gestures top the guy next to himself."This is my sweet bun,anti-cupid."

"Don't call me that." Anti-Cupid huffs. I can't believe it. I was saved my love AND Hate. And it seems their in love with each other. can hate even love? "it's best not to even ponder that?" Cupid tell me,as though he read my thoughts."It's like asking if death can ever truly live." Anti-Cupid adds. I nod, "oh Anti-Rip, you should get back."Cupid says. "The others will start to worry." "But,"AR stammer" What of Victoria?" He asks. "She has a journey to undertake."Anti-Cupid says. I kiss his cheek. "Go ahead cutie." I tell him."something tells me ,we'll see each other again soon."Alright." AR concedes."Take this supplies."Anti-Cupid says handing AR a medical bag. "Ar raise his wand."Wait." I spit out. He pauses and looks at me. My hearts races a thousands times a second.I million doubts swirl in my head. I shove them all aside and hust kiss him. I pull him close and kiss him handsome my delight he kisses me back. "See you soon,darling."He breaths out,breaking our kiss. "See ya." I breath out just as breathless. And with a anti-poof,he's gone. " Don't worry sweety pie,you'll see him soon."Cupid says. "I can't wait." I reply

*Eugene's POV*

I look around the area. I knew I shouldn't have left like that,But it hurt to much to be near him right now. I also knew I was breaking a big rule by pinging to earth,but I didn't feel like going to pixie world. There was nothing for me there. I couldn't go to the penthouse,it was the first place he'd look. It was also the only place I have to go there. I let out a heavy sigh. "I don't have anywhere to go here ether." I sigh sadly. "okay cubie boy,now what are you gonna do?" "You look lost."I hear a voice from behind me say. I turn around and see a boy who looked a lot like Ti,Except his hair was black like Tyler's .And it was flipped up,and he wore red. "Who are you?" I ask. "The name's Gary." He says holding out he's hand. "What's your's" "It's Thompson." I tell him. shaking his hand "Got a first name Thompson?"He asks I stammer nervously. "Never mind."He says "something tell me I'll get it out of you later." We begin walking together. "So where are you heading?"He asks. "I'm just going for a walk."I tell him. I'm suddenly glade I decided to go with the human child hight,though I'm not sure why.

"That's cool, booboo." He says. "I'm on my way to visit an old friend. You can tag along if you want." "Sure,sound fun."I agree. He takes my hand. My heart pings fast. Why do I suddenly feel shy?Why do I feel so guilty for enjoying his stops suddenly and looks around. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I think . .I'm Lost?" He says. He looked so cute when he blushed like that. "I don't suppose you know where a kid named Timmy turner lives?" He's looking for Timmy?"Sorry,I'm new around here."I tell him honestly. "It's Ok Pixiekins." I look at him stunned."p .Pixiekins?" I stammer. "I have a habit of giving people nicknames."He explains."Pixiekins seem to suit you." "oh,I reply blushing.

*End OF Eugene's POV*

*Cosmo's POV*

I fly around Dimsdale forest. I hoped he was ok. Suddenly I hear crying. It wasn't Eugene,It was someone else. I fly in the direction of the crying. I soon get to the person crying. I knew it,it was Remy. I float over to him cautiously. "Remy?Are you ok?"I ask, looking around. He looks up at me. "Cosmo?What are you doing here?" He asks then his eyes get real big. "Oh no,Turner." He stammer looking around franticly. "Timmy's not here."I tell him. "I'm just out for a walk.""Oh."He says sounding disappointed "Well,go away I don't need you. I don't need anyone." I sit next to him. "Everybody needs somebody."I tell him. "Where's Juandissimo?" "He ditched me for a.."Remy starts. "oh no you don' just want to dig up dirt on him,so he'll be taken away from me.!" He shout. "Remy,I wouldn't do that." I tell him "Liar!"He shouts, pushing me away.

He jumps to he feet glaring down at me."He may not be the best god parent,but he's all I have." He was almost screaming now. "A least he's not to busy to say good bye to me. I least I get to see him every now and them."I watch as Remy fall to his knees. "Still,even he's getting tired of me." He says weakly. I rush over to him and pull him into my arms. He allows me to do so. I hold him as he weep.I feel so bad for him. I had know idea he was so again,if he wasn't he wouldn't have a fairy,would he?

*End of Cosmo's POV*

*Remy's POV*

I can't believe Cosmo is holding me. I can't believe I'm letting him. But,there's something comforting about it. His arms seemed so strong,yet so gentle. I feel every muscle in my body relax. "Damn,not only was Turner lucky enough to get two fairies. He got the one male fairy who could actually behave like a father."I think to myself. "Which meant HE also had a motherly figure in Wanda."I curl up in Cosmo's arms. Wait a 't we about the same hight. I look up to find A human adult sized Cosmo. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Nothing."I stammer,leaning against him. I feel guilty for letting him hold me like this. But my father never would,human or fairy. My human father was always to busy, and My fairy god father always said it was too unmanly.

I wonder if Cosmo ever worried about seeming I doubt it. He didn't seem to be to try to waste what little brain power he had on such matters. "Remy,How come you were crying?"Cosmo asks,breaking my train of thought. "I was just feeling sorry for myself?"I reply,A bit surprised at my own honesty. "My parents left me alone again,and so did Juandissimo." "Why don't you come over and hang out with Timmy?" He ,He really was a stupid fairy. "He hates me,and so do Wanda?" I shout. I pause as the thought hits me "Wait,don't you hate me as well?" "Nooo,I don't hate you." He informs me. "Wanda doesn't ether,she just doesn't like you trying to get us taken away from Timmy. I'm pretty sure Timmy feels the same way."

"Cosmo,Get you slimy paws off my godchild." Juandissimo snaps. We look up to see him floating angrily above floats down to the ground poofing into adult human form as well. "What happened to your date."I ask, a bit miffed. "She had to canceled. She got a new god parent assignment" He says "So I came looking for to fin you in the arms of another fairy. Cosmo of all people, Remy How could you?""Hey you ditched me first remember." I shout. "You said you didn't need me." He stammers. "I said I didn't feel like making any wishes, I didn't say I didn't need you." "I'm not one of your servants Remy." He growls "I'm not here to be at your bick and call" "I think what Remy means is he wanted your company." Cosmo puts in. I was surprise how he hit the nail on the head. I thought he was the dumb one.

I was even more surprised by the serious look in his eyes. "What do you know." Juandissimo sneers. "All your god child do is make wishes." "It's true Timmy does make alot of wishes." Cosmo states. "But,He also just want to hang out with us alot of the time. Most of his wishes a group activities he can do with Me and Wanda are feeling tired,he's happy just hanging out a our castle playing board games with us and poof" He looks at me and smiles. You should join us sometime Remy. It's alot of fun."Juandissimo poofs me over to him. "He doesn't need your kind of fun." He says,glaring at Cosmo. "HE's rich,he used to a more refine kind of fun." Cosmo stand and calmly dusts himself off. He didn't even seem mad about what Juandissimo said. "I always thought one kind of fun was the same as another." He replies with a smile. Silly me,I guess." His calm behavior seemed to only make Juandissimo angier.

"I should go,I have a lost friend to find."He says turning into a humming bird. "Speaking of friends,I hope you and Timmy can be friends one day." He give me a smile and flies off. "Like you'd ever be friends with that buck toothed urchin." Juandissimo mutters ,poofing us close to the limo. HE turned into the flower in my blazer and I got into the car. He was silent on the way home. He also was silent when we got to my room."You need to stay away from the green haired freak."He snaps out of the blue. "Word on the street he hangs out with Pixies and Anti-fairies." "Whats the be deal?"I ask. "They are to us fairies what, Timmy is to you and your friends."He replies. "Now stay here.I have another date." He tells me and poofs off. There's a poof and I'm suddenly in my bed clothes. "I guess he want's me to stay put."I mutter to myself.

I burrow under my covers. "If Cosmo hangs out with anti-fairies and pixies.I wonder if Turner get to as well."I curl up in bed,remembering what it was like to be held by Cosmo. "No wonder Wanda left you for him."I think to myself. "He had a strange way of making you feel safe...even wanted." Of course I'd never tell Juandissimo that.

*End Of Remy's POV*

*At the Turner house.*

*Sanderson's POV*

I return to Timmy's house. HP is already back. He looks devastated. "Any luck."he asks looking up at me. I shake my head sadly."That means he's still on earth." HP sighs. "He never been on earth alone." Eugene's a smart Pixie"Foop assures him. "I'm sure he's fine." Yeah, Andi-Me,right." Poof chimes in "Sides daddy's still looking for him."But he's so tiny."HP says. " What if he doesn't know to ping to sa human form. " I never seen him like almost look like me,when the voice were getting to me,but he doesn't hear them,does he?" I wave the thought off,he doesn't have by colored eyes.

Anti-Eddie floated over to Tyler. Wanda and her counter part was pacing the floor. "I'm going to help,look." Anti-Cosmo announced Standing up. "But Father,it's to dangerous." Timmy says grabbing his father's hand. "I know child,but I have to do something." He replies,taking his hand from Timmy. "I'll be careful I promise." Before any one else can object he anti-poofs from the room. "Damn it Havoc." I mutter to my self. "You better not get caught." He won't" Timmy says taking my hand. I look at him startled. He guides me to his bed. I sit down he cuddles next to me. I guess all we can do is wait.

*End Of Sanderson's POV*

*Some where in Dimsdale.*

*Cosmo's POV*

I looked every where. I'm beginning to worry I won't find him. I breath out a sad sigh. That's when I spot him. I fly over and tackle him to the ground. "I found you."I shout. "Yes,you found me,now get off me." Eugene moans.I think I tackled him to hard. "Hyper as always,eh Cosmo." That voice. I look up and see Gary looking down at me. I stand and walk over to him. "You know each other."Eugene asks. "You can say that."Gary replies. "Gary,your not here to hurt Timmy are you?" I asks. To my surprise he looks hurt. "No,I'm Have no ill will toward TimTim." He says. "I just came to Visit." I can't help but smile. "Welcome back Gary." I shout pulling into a hug. "Timmy's going to so happy to see your not mad any more you can be friends again."

Gary hugs me back.I'm glad for it,but why is he shaking. "So I can stay?"He asks "You won't make me go back to that horrible island." I look at him puzzled. "Don't you like your island any more." He just shakes his head, and continues to cry. "What island is he talking about." Eugene asks. "Unwish Island."I reply. "But,Timmy turned it into a resort." "Those bastard ruined it." Gary shouted. "They ruined...Everything." He adds collapsing in my arms."Is he alright?" Eugene asks worried. "I think so. He just blacked out." I reply "But I think we should have anti-Rip take a look at him." Eugene nods. "Go ahead,I'll bum around here."He says. "I'm not ready to face th consequences of my actions yet." "Consequences?"I echo back,lifting Gary in my arms. "Eugene,Every ones worried about you. HP and Eddie panicked when you pinged off like you did."

He looks at me shocked. "But,I'm just a lowly Pixie." He stammers "Why would they care." "Because your family silly." I tell him. "We all love you." "Then I guess I have a lot of apologizing to do."He says pinging us back home.

*End of Cosmo's POV*

*Somewhere else in Dimsdale*

*Remy's POV*

I take stroll in the park. I finally managed to crawl out of bed and redress myself. I snuck out the house this time. I didn't want Juandissimo to know I was gone again. I put my the decoy I wished up a while ago in my bed. That usually kept him from noticing my absence. I don't know why,but I find myself hoping I'll run into Cosmo again. Then it the distance I spot him. I rush over to him. As I get close I notice he was dressed differently. and was blue. I freeze in my tracks,As I realize it Wasn't Cosmo,It was a Anti-fairy. I've hear of them,they were dangerous and turns and looks at me. "Your not Cosmo." I stammer out. "No dear boy,I'm Anti-Cosmo." He says. "IF you know about cosmo,then you have a fairy yourself,correct?" I nod."His names Juandissimo." "You have HIM." He says sounding shocked. "You have my deepest sympathies,my boy." "HEY, he's not that bad." I Snap. "Oh,then where is he?" He asks. I swallow hard. "He's not with you is he?" He asks. I back away. "Of course he's not,if he was he'd have summoned Jorgan and half the fairy army by now."

He grabs me before I can run away. I curse myself for sneaking off. I close my eyes as I begin to shake,bracing myself for the worse. "Relax Child." He says "I mean you no harm.I just can't have you running off to tell your fairy you saw me." I look back at him. "I won't tell.I promise."I swear to him. He let's me go. I find myself staying put. I never seen a anti-fairy before. "It's rude to stare." He comments. "S..sorry."I stammer looking down."First time near a anti-fairy I gather."He says, I nod. "Do you know Tuner?" I ask "What makes you think I do?"He asks in return. "He's your counter parts godchild."I reply He looks at me puzzled. "Don't you know anything about fairy,anti-fairy relations?" He asks. I shake my head. "Juandissimo only says bad things about your kind. But he also says bad things about any one he doesn't like."I tell him.

He nods. "Sounds like something he's do." he remarks. "Is Anti-Juandissimo the same way?" I ask. "I wouldn't know I haven't seen him in years."He replies. I smirk. "Not since you stole Anti-Wanda from him I'm guessing?" I ask,knowing the answer. He smiles in return. "I didn't steal here,He just lost her to a better Anti-fairy."

*End Of Remy's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

We stroll through the park. "By the way,What is your name?" I ask. "Oh, how rude of me."He gasps "My names Remington, Remington Buxaplenty. But my friends call me Remy." "Your A good friend Of Timothy,yes?"I ask. He looks down sadly. "No,I've been quit rotten to him." He tells me. "Every time he tries to be friends, I push him away." "Why?" I boy obviously regrets he actions. He stops in place. "He's too kind to me." He says. "It feels to strange,And I panic." "Remington, That just the way Timothy is?" I tell him. "I know and I want nothing more then to be friends with him." He says,tears streaming down his face. "I want to be close too him. But, I'm scared he'll abandon me. Just like everyone else."

"I won't do that." We hear Timothy say. We turn around the see him standing behind us with Wanda. "AC,Cosmo found Eugene." She informs me.I let out a relieved sigh. "Then we should head back." Timothy takes Remy's hand. "Wanna come,Remy ol'bean?" Timothy says with a smile. Remington pulls Timothy into a tight hug. "I'd love to Timothy old boy." The boy sobs with joy. I float over to Wanda. "Why do I feel as though I just gained a new son?" I ask her. "Actually,I'm pretty sure we gained two today." She replies. I look at her,feeling both shocked and confused. She just kisses my cheek before poofing us home.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*


	17. Chapter 17: Whispers in the night

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

Chapter 17:Whispers in the night

*Anti-Pixie World*

*HAP POV*

I waited for everyone to take a seat. "How's the evidence coming together?" I ask Anderson as the last person took a seat. "Quite good."He replies "I almost have air tight case." "Beautiful." I remark "Any other updates?"I ask the room. Anti-Binky stands. "I've seized control Of Anti-Fairy world,for the time being."He tells everyone. "Sadly Anti-Cosmo escaped capture some how." "How?"I ask annoyed. He let's out a sigh. "I have no Idea." He admits. "I had him cornered in the library,but when we broke in,he was gone." Damn sneaky anti. "How the hell he keeps escaping. I think to myself."I swear that kids got more tricks the else?" I sigh out. "Yes,He had a fairy with him."He continues. " I Believe she's was the godmother of,one Timmy Turner." "Anti-Cosmo was with Wanda." I exclaim, genuinely shocked. "He was, sir." He Confirms. "Look into that" I tell him. "I might be able use that to our advantage."

"Yes Sir." Anti-Binky Replies taking a seat. My son stands. "Anti-Sanderson is still missing." He reports. I roll my eyes. "Hopefully, he won't come back." I Sigh. "Here's hoping." My son comments, I smile. "The lab sent in the latest reports." He continues Anti-pinging up some papers. "The reanimation is on schedule. Both subject are doing better then expected.""Excellent." I remark. "Any other news?" I ask as my son sits. The room is silent. I stand. "Very well." I begin. "There seem to be a bit of unrest in fairy world. I've sent a few spys to feel thing out." "What's the problem?" Anderson asks. "I don't know all the details." I answer. "But,part of it seems to be about Anti-Cosmo being at large."They all nod. "wait a minute."My son remarks.{"He's always at large. Those damn fairies find a hole deep enough to trap him in."%True but,Anti-Cosmo is greatly feared." Anti-Binky Comments. " Who Know what scheme he's plotting." I nod. "Yes,Who knows indeed."

*End of HAP POV*

*Dimsdale,The Turner's house.*

*Anti-Cosmo POV.*

I sat lazily in the armchair watching the boys play their game. My mind was on this Vicky girl. Who was she,I knew enough to know she picked on Timothy,But that's was about it. Maybe it was for the best. I'm sure the last thing the girl need is to enter this odd arrangement,with everyone having pre-conceived notions about her. I let out a sigh. I feel Cosmo's arms wrap around be,as he settles on my lap.

"Cosmo,What are you doing?" I ask nervously. Not that I minded,But in front of the children. I wasn't sure how they'd take such an open display of affection. "I wanna cuddle." He says. I feel my own arm snake around his waste. Damn it,betrayed by my own body. It's his fault you know. He always behaving in such a cute manner"Do you really think, it's ok to do this in front of the kids." I pulling him closer. He nods."Relax Father." Timothy tells me. "We're cool with you too being together." "Yeah,you make a real cute couple." Terence remarks. I feel myself relax. "See Anti-Me,Our Family except us." Cosmo whispers to me. "You can be yourself here." I look at him curiously, Not quite sure what to make of the last statement. I expect to see a serious look,but instead I see the usual dimwitted Cosmo grin. Smiling eyes and all. He kisses my cheek. I decide to ponder it later.

Anti-Wanda and Wanda poof into the room. "Ok,the youngins are fast asleep." Anti-Wanda announces sitting next to Remington. He was absorbed into the game. I've never seen a happier boy. Unconsciously he leans against Anti-Wanda. She put her arm around the child,and he let's out a content sigh. Timothy seems to notice and smiles. Wanda sits next to him. She was smiling as well. Anti-Rip Anti-poofs into the room. "How" Gary?" Cosmo asks. "He's Resting comfortably."He tells us. "He has a light fever,and suffers from mild exhaustion,but he'll make a full recovery. "Can I see him" Timothy asks. "I mean,Is he awake?" "Yes on both counts." Anti-Rip Replies. "I'll take you to him." With that the two Anti-Poof from the room.

"Remy,sure seems to like you AW." Wanda comments,Looking over to the now sleeping child. "Anti-Wanda was now cradling him in her arms. "I know,Ain't he cute." Anti-Wanda replies stroking his hair. "Adorable."I reply"It's getting late."Terence chimes in "Won't his parents start to worry." "No,They probably don't know he's gone." Cosmo says sadly "There never around him." "Aren't there any decent parents in this stupid town?"I ask feeling quite annoyed. Cosmo and Wanda looks at each other. "We're not sure."They say in unison. "That's a dang shame." Anti-Wanda says sadly. "It really is." Wanda agrees. "Aaaagh,What time is it!" Remington shouts jumping up. "I look at my watch,It's a little after nine." I replies. "Oh dear,I should have been home hours ago." He says nervously. "Juandissimo, is going to be pissed I left without telling him."

"He doesn't know you left the house?" Asks a annoyed Wanda. "How the heck did you manage to leave without him noticing?" "I waited till he left on another date." Remington says sheepishly "Oooo,that man." She began. "Please don't be mad Wanda." Remington says,trying to calm her. "You Know what a handful I can be. It's good for him to get out once and awhile." Wanda wasn't convinced ,nether was Cosmo and I. "Ya ain't a handful." Anti-Wanda says hugging the boy. "I think yur a sweet as pecan pie."Remington seemed to relish the Hug. "Thank you Anti-Wanda" He says Hugging her back. "That means a lot to me. But I really should be going." "You can call a say your spending the night." Terence suggest. There's a deep sadness in the boy's eyes. "I wi..Would like to,but then Juandissimo would want to stay as well." Remington explains. "He hates...er" "Anti-fairies?" I finish for him." "Or do you mean he hates me?" Cosmo asks. "both."Remington says,reluctantly leaving Anti-wanda's arms."I had a great time,I hope we can do this again." He tell every one.

"Your welcome here any time."Wanda says. "Thank you." Remington replies. "Tell Timothy I said good-bye." "Your not going to tell him?" Cosmo Asks. "I would,If I wasn't sure that slick cutie would convince me to stay." Remington replies. " Want me to poof you home?" Wanda offers. "A block from my house would be better." He replies. "I could you a quick walk,before having to deal with Juandissimo's whining." I have a feeling that wasn't the real story. And by the serious glint in Cosmo's eyes he had the same feeling. "Are you sure?" Wanda asks "It's pretty late." "oh, I'll be fine."Remington assures her. "It's only a block" Wanda nods a poof him off. "I miss him already." Anti-Wanda moans. "So do I dearest." I say solemnly.

*End of Anti-Cosmo POV.*

*Up Stairs *

*Eugene's POV*

I sat on ti's bed looking down. I didn't dare look up. I didn't need to really. I knew they were looking at me. All three of them. "What the hell were you thinking?!" HP shouted suddenly, I jump. "You have no Idea how dangerous it is for magic creatures on earth." "Not everyone is as kind as the boys down stairs." Eddie adds. "Human adults can be worse." Anti-Eddie sits next to me. "You could been kidnaped Eugene." He says softly "Or worse."I let out a sigh "I'm sorry,I didn't mean to make you guys worry." I tell them."I remembered to turn human sized." It felt odd,I wasn't used to people caring about my where abouts. "Sorry's not good enough! Humans kidnap each other."HP Counters."You ever hear of human trafficking " "No."I reply puzzles. what's that?" Eddie blows out a angry sigh."it's another reason you have no business on earth alone."He snaps."

"You almost gave me a heart-attack." Ho boomed. " You have any idea how terrified I was for you?"I look up at him. He was standing next to Eddie. They both looked pissed,and concerned. "We want you to promise never to pull a stupid stunt like that again." Eddie adds. "I was terrified You went to your parents house." "I wouldn't do that." I snap. "Yeah?Well I also thought you wouldn't ping of to fates knows where." Eddie snapped back. I fall silent. "What does it matter,I'm a nobody." I stammer out. HP sits on the other side of my. "Your an important member of this family."He says pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry I pushed you out my office that day. I had a lot on m mind and wasn't thinking straight. please forgive me." He place a soft kiss on my forehead.

I feel myself blush. I couldn't believe the head pixie apologized to me. Then again he wasn't just the head pixie to me anymore. And I wasn't just some cubicle pixie to him. We were family. Us pixies and a Anti-pixie. Not to mention the fairies and anti-fairies we've become close to. Add a few human kids and we were one fairly odd tribe. "I forgive you HP. "I say softly. "And I promise never to ping off like that again.""Good,I'm glad that's settled." Anti-Eddie says standing. "If you guys will excuse me.I have a cozy lap to perch on." "Yeah Yeah. go ahead." Eddie says smiling. "Gods forbid you go more then five minute without Tyler." "I know,What a horrid hell that would be." Anti-Eddie replies and anti-pings out the room. We laugh. "We should head down too." I say standing up as well. "The other are waiting." "Just a moment." HP says. "Eddie can tell everyone we'll be down in a sec." Eddie nods and pings from the room.

I swallow hard, as a new wave of nervousness over takes me. "Calm down Eugene." HP says "I only wanted to ask you,what it was you over heard." I let out a relieved sigh. I tell him what I heard Anderson say. "What can you remember about the strange man." He asks. "He looked a lot like Anderson,but red." "Damn it,when did he meet Anti-Anderson." HP says standing as well. "Wait anti-pixies are red? I shoots me a annoyed look. "What are they teaching you young pixies these days." He asks. I shrug. "To shut up,and do as your told." I reply. He let's out a annoyed groan. "Yes,anti pixies are red." He tell me. "Anti-Eddie is blue because he's half anti-fairy." "Does that mean Eddie's half fairy?"I ask. "Yes,he is."HP confirms. He lets out a sigh. "I need to keep a closer watch on my 'son'." He floats over to me. "Thanks for letting me know about it." He says leaning close to me. "Better late then never."he says with a smile

His face was inches from my own. I feel a blush burn my cheeks. "Yeah."I stammer out. I don't know what came over me, but I lean over an kiss him softly on the lips.I touch his handsome face, pulling him closer. I feel his gentle hand caress my cheek. My heart pings like crazy. I pull away. "HP.I'm so,so sorry." I stammer. "Please forgive me." I quickly ping from the room. Idiot "He's married,He can never be your." A inner voice mocks

*End of Eugene's POV*

*HP's POV*

I stare at the space Eugene once floated. A unknown feeling gripped my heart. It both excited and terrified me. Was I falling for that boy? I let out a sad sigh. I knew I was. But,I can't be with him,no matter how much my heart wanted to. I was married,and last time I checked, divorce wasn't legal in pixie world. Nether was being gay. I touch my lips,Then again we are working towards a new world order. Maybe in that world I can make you mine. I ping out the room. Enjoying this new feeling in my heart.

*End of HP's POV*

*In Fairy world.*

*Norms POV*

I pace my lamp. "What was Binky thinking?" I wonder. "I hope He's not planning anything that would get himself hurt."I think to myself. A sudden rub summons me from my lamp and my thoughts. "What!" I snap, annoyed at the sudden interruption.I sudden blow from a smoof bat tells me I'm not in for a good time. "Watch your mouth filthy genie."Jorgan growls. "Ah smoof,not you again." I moan. "What is it this time?" ask,though I don't really want to know the answer. He hands the bat to someone. It sickens me to see who it was. Binky takes the bat with trembling hands. "W..why are you giving this to me?" He asks,trying not to touch the fresh blood stain on it. "Because,it's your turn." Jorgan booms patting Binky on the back,causing him to stumble Binky turned sheet white with horror. "My turn?"He squeaks out. "For what?" "Why,To beat the genie." Jorgan tell him. "You'll be helping me with his rehabilitation from know on."

Binky looks at Jorgan then at me. "Bu..But I don't do mean." He says shaking. "Do it or join him." Jorgan growls glaring at Binky. It kills me that I can't help him. He looks at me. I nod and mouth "It's do it." He walks over to me. He's shaking like a leaf. He raise the bat,I close my eyes. There's a slam. I open my eyes and look into Binky's tear filled ones. He had thrown the bat across the room. "I can't do." He sobs "I just can't""Just as I thought." Jorgan says to our surprise. "If you can't beat a filthy genie to save you own 's no way you'd lie for a anti." He turns and leave begin to leave the room. "Put the genie away."Jorgan shout over his shoulder. "I've got a mole to find." He slams the door shut. I wait till I no longer can hear his foot steps. soon after I pull a still trembling Binky into my arms.

"It's a good thing your so good natured." I tell "Even to a lowly Genie." "I've got to get you out of here." Binky sobs clutching me vest. "I..I don't.. I can't let him keep hurting you." "There's not much we can do about that." I tell him. "I'm sending you to the one person who can keep you safe." He tell me looking up. "Who would risk there neck for...Oh no."I tell him "Not him,anyone but him.""But Norm,Timmy's is our only hope." He says. "Turner Hates me." I tell "He'll never agree to it.""I'm sure he doesn't hate you." He tells me. "Plus no one will think to look for you there." "I think there may be to much sugar in your frosting,my little cupcake." I tell him. "Besides Wanda would never go for it." "Wanda is a kinder person then many people think." He tells me. "Besides you'd also wouldn't think she'd like Anti-cosmo and his family stay,but she has."

I'm floored,there maybe hope yet. "Ok ok,Let's say she agrees. How are you going to get me out of here?" I ask. Binky smiles. "Don't you grant wishes for anyone who rubs you lamp." He says with a smile. I smile and go into my lamp. Binky quickly summons me out. "Ok,now what?" I ask. I Wish I had a clone of you that will fade away in a weeks time. I snap my fingers and with a gong,his wish is granted. He picks up the other lamp and put in in my place.I'm relieved he doesn't rub it. The last thing we need is a who's who stand off. I almost feel sorry for the poor schmuck. "Now what?" I ask "I wish" He begins "Wait." I shout cutting him off. I pull him into my arms and kiss him. "Please be careful while I'm gone love." I tell him. He nods breathlessly. "I will love."He says. "Don't worry,We'll be together soon." I nod and give him one last hug. "I wish you were safe in Timmy's room." He says. A tear fall from my eyes.

I snap my fingers,and with a gong I find myself in Tuners room. The little twerp wasn't there. I was glade for it. I just want to rest. I go into to my lamp and curl up on my sofa. I've never felt more sick in my life.

*End Norms POV.*

*In the Attic*

*Timmy's POV*

We arrive in the attic. Gary is facing the wall. I wonder if he way really awake. I feel AntiRip's hand on my shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone."He says ,I nod. He anti-poofs from the room. I walk over to Gary. He was a sleep. There were tears in his eyes. I sit next to him "No please."He mumbles. "He won't bother any one,let me keep him." I wonder who this he was. Gary begins to shake suddenly. "NO! STOP!" He screams "PLEASE...stop." I shake him. He jumps up and moves away. I never seen him look so scared. "TC..No Your...TimTim." He stammers. "Yeah it's me Timmy."I tell him. "Who's TC." He looks down. "TC is..Was A Timmy clone from unwish Island." He tell me. "You must have been close,if you gave him a name."I remark. Gary nods. I move closer to him. "How did he die?" I ask. "How did you know..."He begins. "He passed." I finish for him. "You said he was a Timmy clone,as in past what happened to him?"

"Those bastard murdered him." He sobbed wrapping his arms around me. "They killed my TC. He was Harmless. All he did was stay in my room and kept me just served me and played games with didn't deserve to die." "But all they saw was a timmy clone. "I sigh" Wait, Gary, Timmy clones can't die or feel pain."I tell him. The machine wasn't wired that way. "They rewired the clone machine so they could."Gary says much to my horror."I didn't know until I hit TC for the first time. I was pissed off for some reason and punched him in the stomach. He fell over in pain. And I never hit him again." He explains. "We began talking and soon became friends. I kept him to myself. He wasn't in anyones way,so they agreed to let it be." "So what changed?" I asked holding him close. We were laying on the bed now. It felt sort of nice.

"I ..I don't know. Suddenly everyone went crazy. And all any one wanted to do was kill clones." He says shaking more. I pull him closer. "If they weren't talking bout how much they hate you,no offense booboo." "None taken."I assure him "Go on." "They were talking about killing clones,ways to kill clones,or a clone they just killed." He continues. "Soon death and gore was everywhere you turned. Each scene more savage than the one before. Soon the only refuge I had was my room. Were I was safe ...with TC. And they took that away."I held Gary as he sobbed,shaking violently. "I'm sorry Gary." I tell him "I should have never left you there." I tighten my hold on him,as tear form in my eyes. "I so,so sorry." I sob.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Across town*

*Remy's POV*

I look around my room, Juandissimo was nowhere in sight. I enter the room, nothing. "I guess he's still out." I think to myself. The door slams behind me,letting me know I was wrong. I turn around to face a very angry Juandissimo. I swallow hard as he floats near. "Where have you been?" He growls. "Just out for a stroll."I lie. A blow across the face sends me to the ground.I stare up at him in wide eyed shock. "Y..You hit me." I stammer. "Liar! Where were you?!" He shout ignoring my reaction. "I told you I went for a walk!" I shout back,trying to hide the fear that was rising in me. "Do not lie to me Remy." He sneers,glaring at me. "You were with him,wasn't you?" "With who?" I ask,genuinely puzzled

He picks me up by my collar. "Don't play dumb with me.\,boy" He snap "You were with that idiot Cosmo,weren't you? Don't try to lie. I can smell Wanda's perfume on you." I'm puzzled me at that last part,until I remember Anti-Wanda hugged meI even fell asleep on her.. She and Wanda must wear the same perfume. "I..I can explain." I stammer. "Do you think I'm a fool." He shouts, throwing me to the bed. I sit up feeling a bit dazed. Juandissimo floats to the bed. "I told you to stay away from that anti-loving freak and his bastard god-child." He says raising his wand. I begin shaking,fearing the worse. Instead of hitting me with magic,he poof up a book. I recognize it immediately. It was my journal. "Since you can't do as I say willingly,perhaps I should use some incentive." He says with a cruel smile. "Juandissimo,You wouldn't" I gasp.

"I wonder what your conservative father would think, when he learn his son is having faggy thoughts." He says with a chuckle. My heart freezes in my chest. "Maybe he'll send you to one of these anti-gay camps to be cured." He adds poofing up some brochures. "Please,don't tell him."I plead. "I'll do anything you say.""You'll continue to help me try and make Cosmo loose his godchild?" He asks. I nod weakly. "Other wise you'll stay away from them,riiight." He asks. I nod again. "Good."He says poofing me into my pajama's. "Now go to bed,I have a hot date." He orders. I do as I'm told. "Oh and Remy." He calls to me. "If you are not here when I get back. This journal and these brochures find their way to your father's lap." He says,waving them. "And a certain buck toothed love interest will get a visit from your father's thugs"

I swallow hard and nod. "I'll be here,don't worry."I tell him. "Be sure that you are." He says poofing the items away . "Good-night." He says and poofs from the room. I curl up in my bed. I was covered by a thick blanket,yet I still felt like I was freezing. I couldn't believe what just happened. I hard no idea Juandissimo could be so cruel. I know we've done thing in the past,but all-in all,we were a team. I thought he cared about me.I feel hot tears stream down my cheeks. I never felt so alone,so terrified. Would he really out me to my father? The man barely loves me as it is. Maybe he already know,maybe they both do. That's why they can barely stand to be near me. "I hate this place,I hate my life." I think to myself still sobbing. "I wish I was dead!"I shout, nothing. Figures,the wish that would truly make me happy,is one that can't be granted.

*End of Remy's POV*

*The infermory*

*Gary's POV*

I stare at TimTim in disbelief. "Sorry for what?" "It's my fault you were sent to that island."He sobs. "I was the one who wished up the machine,I should have made it tamper proof. Your sick and it's all my fault. My wishes always go wrong." I let out a sigh. "It's not you fault TimTim." It's mine." I tell him stroking his hair. "When you wished me out your head I was filled with resentment and hate that's why I was sent to the island. And no one could have foreseen them screwing up the machine so badly."I tilt his head upwards to meet my gaze. "In fact I want to thank you." He eyes widen with shock. "T..Thank me? Why?" "For keeping me Alive." I tell him. I can't help but smile at the puzzled look in his face. "Clueless as usual I see." I chuckle. "Let me explain. I had a lot of time to think on the island. Plus TC was a great sounding board to talk out some of my emotions. And one of the things he helped me realize is that I owe my life to you."

"I still don't get it." He says. "TimTim,As you imaginary friends once you stop believing in me, I'm supposed to fade into nothing." "As in...die?"He asks horrified. I nod. "But I didn't. Because some where in your mind you never forgot about me. You still believed in me." I explain. Which also bring up a question that plagued me on the island. If you never stopped believing in me,why did you lock me away?""I wanted them to stop taking me to that scary man." He tells me as fresh tears fall. "It was only supposed to be for a little while. But then I couldn't get you to come back out. I tried Gary,I really did. But I couldn't figure out how." I was stunned,completely floored. "I missed you so much,I cried for you for weeks." He says "So when I realized I could have Cosmo and Wanda wish you out,I leapt at the chance. "That's why you hugged me,wasn't it?" I ask. He nods. "But I was already was so angry,I didn't realize you were genuinely happy to have me back." I say with a sigh.

Just when I thought I couldn't feel any lower. "I cried both nights." He tells me,pulling me closer "What nights?" I ask. "The night I thought I locked you back up in my head,and the night we left unwish fist night was the worst,it killed me to think you hated me." "And the second?" I ask. "I was sad,but I At least I had hope we could be friends again." "You still wanted to be my friend?"I ask,stunned. He nods. "I still care about you Gary." He says, his hand brushing my cheek. "I want to have you in my life,your the best friend I ever had.""What about those other boys you hang out with?" I ask. "They sick of haging around a pink wearing freak like me." He tells me "They told you that?" I ask,feeling my temper spike. "No,but I over heard them talking. AJ said they'd be more popular is they didn't hang out with pink hatted freak, who talked to himself."He informed me. "Chester said that some one who wore as much pink as I did had to be a fag." "But your not gay buby...are you?" I ask

He looks away. "TimTim?" "I'm bi Gary." He says. I sit up,he does so as well. He still wasn't looking at me. thoughtlessly I pull him backwards,into my arms. "You deserve better." I tell him. "Your a great guy TimTim. As mad as I was,Even I never forgot that." He looks at me. "Does that mean,you'll still be my friend?" "Of course."I reply. "Homophobia is so not cool." He pins me to the bed with a hug. Man, I hope he doesn't notice my blushing.

*End of Garys POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I snuggle in Gary's arms. I felt good to have a friends again. It felt good to have HIM as a friend again. "Timothy,Your needed down stairs." Father says anti poofing into the room. I look up to see him and a oddly annoyed looking Tommy. "Nice to see you two patched thing s up." He comments." Yeah,you look real cozy."TOmmy huffs. Me and Gary sit up. "Why is Cosmo blue?" Gary asks. "That's not Cosmo,That's Anti-Cosmo."I tell him. "Yes,I'm an anti-fairy." Father informs him "Let me guess,The square winged one isn't a fairy ether,Right." Gary asks."The square winged one is a pixie." Tommy snapped pinging my into his arms. "And this Pink hated boy is mine." I couldn't believe it. Tommy was jealous,over me. My heart flutters at the thought. "Relax booboo,We're just friends." Gary says. Tommy relaxes a bit. Father just laughs. "Feeling a bit clingy are we old boy." Father chuckles. Tommy glares at him,causing father to laugh more. "Any way,Vicky's at the front door." He tells me,turning serious. "I believe it's time for that little heart to heart." I let out a sigh. "ok.I'll be back Gary,try to get some rest."I tell him giving him a smile.

"Sure thing TimTim."He replies. "TimTim?"Tommy remarks "He has a special name for you?" Father anti-poof us from the room. "Let it go Edward."He says anti poofing me from his arms. Mom and dad had already disguise themselves into cat and was sitting near by. So had Terry and Anti-Wanda. "Where's the others?" I ask. "In the castle." Father Informs me. "Me and Edward will be turning into cats as well.""Ok."I reply. And they transform. I look at Anti-Cosmo a bit shocked. "I know You expected me to be black and not white ,correct." Father asks. I nod. "Yes well,My fur tends towards the albino side."He says,sounding oddly shy. I can't help but to pick him up and hug him. "I think your cute." I tell him. He blushes. "Timothy, Put this instant,and get the blasted door." He pisses as he Sounded ,his purring betrayed him. I kiss his cheek and set him down. "Ok Ok." I giggle and head for the door. "Not one word."I hear him warn the others ,and chuckle again.

I reach the door and see Vicky's form standing outside. I swallow down my fear. I sudden feel something in my pocket. I reach inside and feel a medallion. Her medallion. Father must have Anti-poofed it there. I open the door and look up at her. Her light pink eyes almost turn blood red when she sees me. "I knew it." She growls pushing past me. "Knew what?" I ask puzzled closing the door. "That those idiots left you here." She huffs walking into the living pauses obviously noticing the extra cats. "Twerp if your not careful you'll turn into the creepy cat guy of Dimsdale." She remarks. "Is that a promotion from the creepy kid Of Dimsdale?" I ask dryly. My "cats" give me a worried look. Vicky picks up Anti-Wanda and sits down. "Maybe, who knows."She says sounding eerily calm. "Maybe I'll go from Heartless teen to super bitch. That or serial killer, You never know with us sadistic type."

I walk over to her,oddly enough her comment didn't scare me. "You know, Doidle died."She tell me stroking Anti-Wanda. "I'm so sorry."I tell her "What happened?" She looks at me a bit surprised.,then smiles softly. "Ya know people always ask me what I did to him,when I mention his passed." She tells me. "You wouldn't do anything to him." I reply,surprised anyone would think so. "You loved him." She's quite for a moment. "He died of heart failure." She says finally "He went peacefully in his sleep." "I'm glad he didn't suffer."I offer. "Yeah,me too."She replies. She looks at me,her pink eyes bare into my own. I calmly meet her gaze and she smiles. "You know Timmy,your the only one other than Winston who could ever look me in the eyes."She says Putting Anti-Wanda down. I, on the other hand was shock she didn't call me twerp. I stare at her,not sure what to make of this calmer Vicky.

She leans back in the chair and prompt her feet just sit in silence,almost as if she was thinking. "Uh..Vicky."I call to her. Her eye drift to me. "Are you ok?"I asks "Why aren't you in Europe" She sighs "I'm being hunted by the catholic mafia. plus, I wanted to talk to you." She replies. "But now that I'm her with you,I don't now how to start." "Start anywhere."I suggest. "Just don't skip out on why your being hunted by the mob."Fair enough." She agrees. She stands and walks over to mom and dad. "How this for starters."She begins pointing to them. "Why do I still remember Cosmo and Wanda."We all look at her shocked. Mom and dad look terrified. "Why do I still have nightmares of you being sucked into that void." She continues. "Why didn't the that stupid light thing work on me.""Why is magic beings possessing people to kick my ass! "Good question." Mom says poofing into fairy form. I look at her nervously. "It's ok Timmy." She says. "You can only get into trouble if you let the secret out,not if the forgeticine fails." Dad poofs into fairy form as well. "Isn't it obvious?" He asks. We all look at him.

He floats over to Vicky. "Vicky,you truly care about timmy don't you?"He asks her. I'm shocked. Vicky turns away. "No,I don't" She snaps. "Then why would you care, About timmy being sucked into a void." He says turning her gaze back to his. "Why did you cry the night he almost killed himself." "You...You saw that."Vicky stammers. Dad smiled. "No,But I had a feeling you did."Vicky pushed Cosmo away. "You annoying, you know that?"She huffs. "I've been told." dad says smiling. "Also forgeticine can't erase true love,Which mean you love Timmy" He points out. She let's out a sigh and looks at me. "Fine,it's true."She Admits. "He's like a bother to me. He's so like Winston,yet so different." I never told anyone,but I often thought of her as a big sister. especially in those rare moments she was nice to me. I walk over to her and do what I've always been afraid to do. I hugged her.

Vicky just looks down at me. She gently pushes me off and drops to her knee. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you Timmy."She says with tears in her eye. "I forgive you sis."I tell her hugging her once more. This time she hugs me back. "Thanks,Lil'bro." "Aw,ain't that sweet." Momma coos. Vicky looks at her. "Wow twerp how many fairies do you have?" She asks."Wait,Are those anti Fairies?" "Yup,I'm a anti-Fairy."Momma says. "I'm Anti-Wanda. And this puffy lil'snow ball is Anti-Cosmo." Father glares at her. "Pleased to meet you."He says dryly poofing back into anti-fairy form. Momma does the same. "And that red kitty is Edward,he's a pixie." I walk over to tommy. "How come your not grey." I ask him. "Why would I be?" He asks in return pinging into pixie form. I shrug. "I just figured you would be." "He's Timmy's boyfriends." I hear momma tell Vicky. "Momma."I shout without thinking. "Anti-Wanda,it's not nice to out poor Timothy." Father tells her. "Oops,Sorry babeh." She says. Vicky only shrugs. "I know you'd be gay." She says plainly "I see the way you check out chip skylark. And I also know you look at my teen mags when you think no ones looking."

"I..I do not."I stammer out,but I knew my blush was betraying me. "Is that why you leave them in his room."Mom asks. Vicky nods. "Yup, I figured the way he's have a steady supply, and no one would be the wiser since it's addressed to me." "Butt if you knew,then why didn't you tell anyone?" I ask. "Like you did my other secrets." "Because outing a few silly fears you'll grow out of is one thing." Vicky explains. "Outing you on something that makes up the core of who you are is just dirty. Even I'm not that under handed."I feel the medallion in my pocket pulsate. I knew it was almost time to give it to her. She walks back to the chair and plops down. "So what 's this destiny I'm hearing about? And why are you guys hiding it from Jorgan." She asks."Oh and do antof you know that Anti-hunk Anti-Rip? We look at her stunned. "If your weren't hiding something,you'd have called him here by now." Vicky says eyeing us. "And I have a hunch what ever it is it's big." Father floats over to her.

"Very astute my dear."He tell her. "The fact of the matter is Anti-Wanda and I are fugitives from fairy justice and Timothy's kind enough to hide us out. But when did you ever come across AR?"She looks at him then at me. "I think we're gong to have to take this from the top." She says. I let out a sigh. "I think you right." I say agreeing" I as do I AntiRip says Anti-Poofing into the room.

*End of Timmy's POV*.

Fairy world,High council chamber.

Jorgan stood before the council. "I checked outTturner's house,they were nowhere around." Jorgan informs the council. "And there have been no reports of any extra bad luck." The council whispered among themselves. "He must be in hiding somewhere." They say finally."Have you scanned for dark watts?" Jorgan nods and sighs. "Many time" he says." There have been no activity out side Anti-fairy world. He informs them."To make things even weirder, Anti-Binky seems to have taken control of anti-fairy world and Anti-Cosmo still hasn't shown up. This news greatly troubled the council. They knew He must be busy planning something big,if he let something like that go unchecked. "Their's more." Jorgan adds,bringing the councils attention back onto himself. I re-reviewed the security tape you gave me." He says poofing up a screen.

I recognized the magic Timmy and that strange boy used. He says fast forwarding to the point both timmy and Terry used there powers. "That's the same strange king of magic ,the mysterious cat girl used." The council gasped. They knew the girl he was referring to. "You don't think Anti-Cosmo is planning to bring that vile creature back?" They ask in horror. "I fear he has already begun the process." Jorgan tells them. Fear shoot through the council. The strange cat girl had even stranger magic. She didn't use dark watts, wisha watts , pixie watts, or any other kinda watt. He magic had a ancient feel about it. It was wild,untraceable, and uncontrollable. Which made it dangerous,which in turn made her dangerous. What made matter's worse,not only did the girl seems ambivalent to the boundaries of good and evil,if that wasn't bad enough,She chose to befriend the darkest of magic creatures. Anti-Cosmo and later The dark pixie boy Sanderson.

"Should I pull Cosmo and Wanda from Timmy and have them retrained?" Jorgan asks. "No ,there to far gone." The council tell him. "We must strike at just the right time. In the mean time ready the special ops unit. "At ounce." Jorgans says . He salutes them and poof from the room. "This is dangerous." says one council member. "We shouldn't wait."Remarks another. "Don't you see." The head male councilman says to the others. "If we let him bring forth the cat girl,We can seize her and drain her of her powers." "And we can use it as a reason to kill the anti-fairies once and for all." The head female councilwoman chuckles."With that power no one can oppose us." chime in another council man. "We'll use it to erase all darkness from the world." "No,the universe." The head male and female council man says in unison. They laughs,followed shortly by their colleagues. Soon their laughter filled the chamber and echoed through the halls.

*Mean while At timmy's house*

*Vicky's POV*

I listen quietly,letting there story sink in. they told me every thing. How he had met Cosmo and wanda. How he met anti-Comso and anti Wanda. Everything. Even about His darker self,Who now sat curled on my lap still in cat form. I in turn told them about the ordeal at the church. how I was hunted through out rome,and how anti-RIp saved me,along with cupid and Anti-cupid. "Wow twerp,Where do you find time to do all that?"I ask. He just shrugs. "Being neglected has it's advantages."He says simply. I can't help but to find his calmness about the subject a bit chilling,and more then a little magic parent's seem to agree.  
"I know you have a lot to take in,but we could use your help." Timmy says. "What can I do?" I ask. "I don't have magic." "Actually you do." Timmy tells me pulling out a necklace. I stare at it then him. Was he really giving my the keys to power. My eyes widen as he stand and walks over to me with it. "Are you nuts!" I spit out with out thinking. "Do you really think you can trust me with that. Or at all for that matter." He merely smiles. "I have complete faith in you sis." I just look at him. He was serious. He actually believed in me.

I look around the the look in everyone's eyes they all did."How,After all I've done to you,can you honestly say that?" I Ask. "What make you so sure a I won't turn on you?"He looks directly into my eyes. " Vicky I know we had problems in the past." He says. "But I also know you risked your life to help me,when I needed you the most." "But you paid me." I counter. "Vicky,we both know your to smart to rush into danger for a mere twenty bucks." He counters back. He was right. I didn't really care about the money. I just wanted to help holds out the trinket. "I also know you'll make a fine general for our uprising." He says. I take the necklace. "It'll be a blast." Anti-Rip urges, drapping his arms around me.I look at him and Timmy one last time,then put it on. A strange power flow through me. Terry leaps off my lap and turns back into a boy. It's amazing how much he looks like Timmy. "How do you feel?" Terry asks. "Weird."I reply "Yet,oddly complete." I look at every one. "Now what?" I ask.

Before any one can answer We hear the front door opening. Every one but Timmy change back into cat form. Timmy eye seem to darken some how. Terry hides behind him. Soon Mr and enter the room. "Tommy we're home." They shout. "Peachy."Timmy replies darkly.

*End of Vicky's POV*


	18. Chapter 18:The worth of a child

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

chapter 18 The worth of a child, The value of a parent.

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Timmy's room*

I sit, staring at my sleeping boys. Spring break was nearly over. It has been a few days since the Tuners have arrived back. I don't know what transpired that night. But it had to be nothing good. We were ushered out the room by Vicky so Timothy could speak to his parents wanted to be with Timothy alone. What was said must have been awful, for the boy merely came into the room and clasped into a pool of tear. Terry need only touch Timothy to know what was , he too was soon in tears. Nether able to speak. They just curled into the mothers arms and cried themselves to sleep. Their beloved pixies could only stand by and watched helplessly.I could only watch helplessly. I stand and pace the room as Cosmo poofs in. "How are they?" He ask. "Sleeping, finally." I sigh. Since that night, It's been a struggle to get them to eat or even get out of bed. They seemed so lost.

Cosmo sat on the bed. I sit on the opposite side of instinctively our boys make their way to the nearest parent. I reach down and stroke a sleeping Timothy's hair. He seemed so small, as his tense body relax under my touch. "What do you think happened?" Cosmo asks. "Nothing good I fear."I reply. "I can't be that bad." Cosmo comments. "They have family hour, every night for the last few days." I let out a tired sigh. "I not so sure those family hours are a good thing ether." I tell him. "They always look worse for wear when they come back up."Cosmo nods. Terry still retained the ability to go into Timmy, but for some reason he only did so for this family hour. "I'm scared anti-me." I look to him, shocked by his strange comment. "Whatever for my love." I ask. "I..I don't know why." He replies. "I just got a bad feeling, there doing something...bad. To Timmy, and Terry's feeling the affects of it." I nod thoughtfully. "I have the same feeling dear heart." I admit."But Anti-Me, their his wouldn't hurt him... would they?" I give him a solum look. "Cosmo, Need I remind you of the way my father treated me."

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Cosmo's POV*

I shudder at his words, as a uneasy feeling snaked around in my tummy. I hated the way his dad treated him. I broke my heart ever time.

*Flash beck to Cosmo's child hood*

I pace the floor of the club house. I was worried. Lizzy and anti Cosmo was late. I hated when they were late. "Coz, quite pacin like dat, yur makin meh nervous." Anti-Wanda says pulling me to a stop. "And Is nervous enough as it is." I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry AW." I reply. "But you know I get jittery when I'm nervous." "I know Coz."She says kissing my forehead. We walk to the sofa. "Maybe it ain't what we think." She offer. "Maybe Lizzy was late, getting our treats ready." Yeah, maybe."I say trying to sound of Them approaching gave us our answer. "Con found it fussing over me." Anti-Me shouted. Me and AW rushed to the window. Anti-me was coming up the road, Lizzy at her usual place by his side. "But Anchan..." Lizzy began. "Don't but Anchan me."Anti-me snapped. "but Unii-Sama."Lizzy Whined. "Don't uni-Sama me ether."Anti-Me snaps again. "Well how about baka?" Lizzy huffs. "Is baka good for you?" Anti-Me pauses and glares at her. It's funny, most people wither with fear when Anti-me gave them that look.

I never understood why. I never feared that gaze. Nether did AW. And nether did Lizzy. "You can glare till your eyes fall back in your head and roll out the other end, you still acting like a big baka." Lizzy says grinning, poking Anti-Me in the nose. "And hold the tarts, My arms are getting tired." She shoved the tray of sweet in his arms. He took them then quickly dropped them. "My word, Lizzy I'm so sorry." He stammered bending to pick them up. Lizzy bent over to help. "It's ok, I should have known you would still be too...tired."Me and AW poofed over to help. Luckily Lizzy wrapped the tray, none of the tarts hit the ground. Anti-Me had a sad look in his eyes. When the tart were restacked, we're anti-poofed to the club house. Ant-Me sat in his usual chair. "Are you ok, Anti-Me?" I asked. He just nodded. I floated over and sat next to him. It was an adult human sized chair so there was plenty of room. "I couldn't hold it up." He says looking down. "I didn't mean to drop the tray, but simply could not hold them up. My arms wouldn't permit me." As he spoke tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Cozzie." AW said flying over. "We know ya didn't mean to." she sat on the other side of him. "Yeah, AC-kun." Lizzy added floating into Anti-Me's arms. He hugged her like a dolly. He always did when he's upset. He was only that upset, when his father was cruel to him. After his father had..hurt him. That's why, she always let him do it. She knew he needed the comfort. On these days we usually gathered around him, in his chair. Just to let him know he wasn't sat silently as he wept softly. "It's ok Anti-me. Your safe here." I whispered to him. "We except you. You can be yourself." "Thank you, Fairy-Me" He replied.

*End Flash back.*

"Cosmo dear boy, are you alright?"Anti-Me called, pulling me from my thought. I look up at him slowly. "I really hate your dad." I say mindlessly. "And you know what?" "What?" He asks. A anger I never felt before filled me, to the point I almost shook with rage. "I really HATE, Timmy's parents."

*End of Cosmo's POV*

*In the castle in the fish bowl.*

*Gary's POV*

I sat at the kitchen table, while Wanda and anti-Wanda made lunch. My head was swimming and I tried to make sense of all that I learned in the last few days. TimTim had a anti-Twin. A smokin little number at that. But also that whole darkness mess. now he seemed to mixed up in another prophecy. I mean honestly, has TimTim's life always been this hectic? seriously when does he find time to sleep. "Gary?"Wanda called to me. I jumped, Her and Cosmo still made me nervous. I knew I was just a flick of a wand away from being sent back to that island.I honestly don't know if I can escape a second tine. A bowl a spuds poofs in front of me with a knife. "Peel those for me, Please?"She asks. "Ok." I say quickly.I just had mind my P's and Q's and I should be fine. I hope.

"And after that cut them into fries." She tells me. "Ok."I reply. And begin peeling. "That's it bary boy."I think to myself. "Don't question,or complain,just do."She pauses and adds"When you done that, mow the lawn in the fish bowl." "Ok." Agree. "After that go clean the castle from top to bottom." She says after another pause. "Sure thing Wanda." I reply "Anything else?" Wanda floats over and sits next to me. I stiffen, as fear bubbles in the pit of my stomach. I try with all my might not to shake. it isn't easy booboos,let me tell you."Yeah, you can tell my why your acting so oddly."She says. I don't realize how much my hands had begun to shake till I cut my finger. I wince at the pain, but say nothing.

"Gary, are you ok."Wanda asks taking the knife from my hand. "Yeah, I'm cool." I tell her looking away. She takes my hand, I feel her dress my cut. " 's wrong?" She asks, turning my gaze to her. "Nothing." I lie. Me heart was beating rapidly. It felt it was going to beat out my chest.. I feel a set of arms circle around me from behind. I jump at the sudden touch. "Boy your more jittery the a long tailed cat caught on a square dancin floor." I hear Anti-Wanda say as she tighten her hold on me."I'm just trying to be helpful."I tell them. "Liar, if that was all it was. you wouldn't me so nervous all the time. Wanda says gently. I close my eyes. "I'm not plotting anything I swear." I spit out. "Please don't send me ." I feel my body tremble, as fear rock through my entire being. Almost stealing my breath. "I'll do want ever you want no question, just don't send me back." I plead. I know, begging is so not cool. But desperate men do desperate things. And desperate boys are worse.

My poor baby." The two shouted, sandwiching my in a tight hug. I hate to admit it, but it felt nice. I only ever been hugged by TimTim and TC. But these hugs felt different somehow. It was soothing. The tension I was holding in melted away. "We're not going to send back Gary." Wanda assures me. "Timmy told us what happened there.""We'd never send you anywhere you'd feel unsafe." Anti-Wanda chimed in. "From now on if you cut up, we'll handle it southern style."Me and Wanda looked at her puzzled. "Southern style?" We ask in unison. she nods and grins. "Yup, dat's right."She says grinning. "We'll pull down yur britches and give ya an old fashioned spankin." Wanda smiled. "Sounds good to me." Wanda says. She then turns to me. "I'm sorry We left you there Gary."She says. "You were so angry, we thought you'd be happier there, then with us. We really do care about you sweety."

"You mean, you don't hate me." I ask. "Of course I don't." She says. "I love you." I hug her, feeling pure joy. "Does this mean I can call you ma?" I ask. "I'd love that."she says. Hey, what about me?" Anti-Wanda asks. "Your Anti-Ma." I tell her. "So Cosmo don't hate me ether right?" I ask ma. "Oh please."She laughs. "I'm not even sure Cosmo can hate."

*End of Gary's POV*

*In Timmy's room.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I stare shocked at cosmo. For the the first time in my life I saw hatred in his eyes. "Cosmo, my love, please calm down." I say, not really sure how to go on. "No, Anti-Cosmo we both know what you went through with your father. He says, I wince."We both can see the signs plain a day." A uneasiness passes though me when he calls me by name, rather then the usual Anti-Me. His eyes had a deadly seriousness about them. Not to mention a certain rage that turned his neon green eyes a deep forest green.I had no choice but to agree. The signs were there, in all it's vivid horrible glory. I knew all to well what it was like to be on the receiving end as well."

*Flash back to Anti-Cosmo's Childhood.*

I land hard on the floor. Panting I struggle to stand. "Get up boy." My father growled in disgust. "How can you hope to rule, if you can't fight." Before I can answer a blast sends me flying. A pillow cushions my landing this time. I give Lizzy a grateful glance before dodging the next blast. She was pacing near bye,In her feral cat form. He growls and sends the next few blasts towards her. "You can't always rely on your pet cat to bail you out boy."He sneered. "What if some one had a bigger pet." He Anti-Poofs up a Large devil dog. I watched in horror as it pounces on lizzy. Rushed to aid her but a magic blast cuts me off. "Not so fast welp." My father says chuckling menacingly "Let the pet's play while we bound." He came at full force.I barely had time to dodge let alone offer up an attack. A sudden blow sends me flying into the wall. I land hard on the floor. My father anti-poof to me. He looks down on me with a sneer. "I can't believe I sired you." HE says kicking me. "Nether can I."I think to myself, As my vision blurred. His scream was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Eliza's POV*

I Dodge each blast. I blow the creep a I hear something about a bigger pet. Suddenly a big dog is anti-poofed near me. Before I can move it knocks me down. I her AC call me. But he's cut off by a blast when he tries to rush to me. it looks like I'm on my own. I dodge it's fireballs. Lucky for me it's dumber than Cosmo. And had non off his instincts,or agility. I float up to it."Wow,your just a big ,clumsy drooling moron,huh?" It's eyes turn pitch black. And it tries even harder to tear me to pieces. "O guess it's at lest smart enough to know it's been insulted."I thing to myself. "would it is help to say sorry." I meow. "No you smart ass little runt."It barks back."Out the corner of my eyes I see Ac hit the wall. His daddy doesn't look like he's going to help him up. I thought those parent thingies are supposed to be nice. I'll ask a big brother about that later.I almost lose my temper when his daddy kicks him. I start to attack him, but then I get a better idea."It's all good." I call back to the mutt. "You probably wouldn't understand if I did."I bait the mutts attack .

I fly over an tap mister Ismadee on the shoulder. He looks at me with a sneer. Why is this guy always sneering at people. I point behind myself and luner-poof away. Before he can react he's hit with the dogs fire ball. I rush over to AC. He was unconscious. I licked he nose, he doesn't stir. A load howl causes me to look 's daddy had killed the ripped something out of it. it's body falls limp to the floor. He comes over to us. He looks at me before turning to AC "Little cat, I don't know where the boy acquired you. Or how he gained the obedience of a creature of such power." He turns back to me and add"But one day I will make your power MINE. That I Vow." He turns and leaves the room. "Over my...dead body..Father." AC says, struggling to stand. I luner-poof out of my feral form and help him up. "Are you ok Lizzy?" He asks. I nod. "Yeah, I'm ok." I reply. He pulls me into a hug. "Thank evilness.I was so worried." "My poor baby." A voice calls from across the room. Momma Issmade rushes over and hugs AC.

He pushes her off. "Mother, please. I'm fine." He huffs. "My, you sure took your sweet time getting here." I remark darkly. "Lizzy, don't talk to your mummy like that." She tells me. My temper spikes again. "Your not my damn mommy." I snap.

*End of Eliza's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I cast a stunned gaze at my dear Lizzy. I have never before, heard a swear word cross her lips. Till know I didn't even think she knew any. By the look on Mother's face she was equally surprised, and hurt. Lizzy, on the other hand just glared at her. "L...Lizzy? Mother stammered. "Lizzy were you when Oniichan Needed you?" Lizzy snapped. "Oniichan's hurt and it's all your fault." Tears streamed down her sweet face."Lizzy, calm your self." I tell her, anti-poofing up a handkerchief to dry her tears. Mother just stared at her silently. "His father is only trying to teach him to be strong." Mother says finally. "He only wants what best for him." Lizzy's eyes darkened. I felt a dark power vibrate from her. "All that man cares about is power." She says, her voice could ice over flames. "MY big brother is stronger then that bastard will ever be. And he know it, That why he fears him."

We both stare at her speechless. "And one day he'll be a far better daddy then him too." She adds She then raises her wand a luner-poofs us from the room. I take my usual stoll at the kitchen counter. Lizzy already begun busying herself making treats for today's club meeting. "Don't you think you were a bit hard on her?" I ask, leaning on the counter. "No." was her only reply. she pauses and looks at me. Are you ok anchan?" she asks. I nod. "I'll be fine by the meeting." I assure gives me a worried look. "Where did you learn to use swear words?" I ask her hoping to change the subject. She pause in place. "Hmm." She sighs then looks at me. "Which ones were the swear words?" She asks. My head hits the counter. "You don't know which word was a curse word?" I ask. I should have known. "I thought you said, I said a swear word." She comments puzzled. "It's the same thing." I tell her.

"Oh, I get it." She says "So, what's a curse word then?" I let out a sigh. I begin to wonder if she was really Anti-Wanda's long lost sister. or at least her daughter from the future. Those two simply were to much alike. "I thought you said you got it."I say trying to maintain my temper. After what I went through with father it was in sort supply. But I refuse to give into my anger. After all if I did, then he'd win."I got the part about the two word meaning the same thing." She tells me "but I still don't know what they mean." I let out a sigh. "Let's start over."I tell her, she nods. "What do you call bad words, in your language?" I ask her. She give me a puzzled look. "I didn't know word could be bad." She replies. "Do they go bad like grow mold and get all slimy and icky kinda bad, Or knocking over liquor stores and mugging old ladies kinda bad?" "Let start again." I tell her, She nods again. I would tell her,I meant bad as in wrong, but somehow I feel as though It'd just complicate things.

She get's back to making the treats. "ok, what do you call word...your not allowed to say?" I ask finally. She put's her tarts in the oven. So that's what she was making. "She turns to me puzzled "Why wouldn't I be allowed to say a word." She ask. "Because there not proper." I tell her. "Wah..I didn't know words could have bad manners." She replies."Tell me more about these holagin words." My face make contact with the palm of my hand. "Never mind."I moan "Just never mind." My head was starting to hurt more then the rest of me."Are you ok anchan?" She asks. "Yes yes, I'm fine." I tell her. "So what's a swear word?" She asks. "I'll tell you later."I reply.

*Later*

"Well?" Lizzy says as we walk to the club house. We could have anti poofed there, but I wanted some fresh are before we got there . "Well what?" I ask. "What's a swear word?" she asks. "Lizzy, not now, let me enjoy my walk. If your don't mind." I tell her. She looks me over. "Anchan?"she calls. Yes Lizzy, what is it?" I reply. "Don't you feet have to touch the ground to walk?" She asks. I give her an annoyed look."Not if you a anti-fairy." I tell her. "oh, should you be walking then?" she asks. "I don't see why I shouldn't ." I reply. "But, you just got you butt kicked not to long ago." She remarks. "I did not." I snap. "Oh no, Anchan you go abesneeza." She gasps. "I do not have amnesia." I Huff annoyed. "Is it because you hit de waaaall?" "No, be cause I don't have amnesia." I growl.

We continue on our way. "Are you sure your ok?" She asks for the umpteenth time. "I fine." I assure her again. "We can rest if you wan." She says. "I don't need a rest." I tell her. You sure? Ain't no shame in it." She asks. "I'm positive." I tell her. "Wanna tart?" She asks "Helps with low blood sugar." I look at her. "Firstly, no. I can wait till the meeting." I tell her. "Secondly, do you even know what being low on blood sugar mean, or even what blood sugar is?""No, but being low on sugar has to be a bad thing, right?" She says. I roll my eyes. "Figures." I sigh. We near the club house. "Do you want some Water?" She asks "I can luner-poof you up some water." I've had my fill. "Con found it Lizzy. Quite fussing over me." I Shout. "But Anchan..""She begins. I hold up my hand. "Don't but anchan me." "But Unii-Sama." she whines, in annoying, yet oddly cute way. "Don't Unii-sama me ether." I tell her firmly.

She stops and regards me angrily. "How about Baka?"She snaps ."Is baka good for you? I stop as well as my temper spikes. I can't help but glare at the small girl. Usually when I glared at people, they coward. Even adults withered under me gaze. My mother included. My father though he encouraged such behavior, still shifted uncomfortably. Discomfort that was immediately followed by a threat. Only those I was close to stood strong under such knew I'd die before I'd harm them. They trusted me. It was that trust that helped to to feel close to them."You can glare till your eyes fall back in your head and roll out the other end, you still acting like a big baka." Lizzy spouted suddenly. I looked down stunned at the small grinning kitten. Her little finger poking my nose. "And hold the tart, My arms are getting tired." She adds shoving the tray in my arms. I kindly took them off her hand. After all, it's what big bothers do, even though their little siblings being a pain. As soon as she lets go, The tray becomes unbearably heavy. I can only watch in disgrace as the tray fall to the ground. I'm thankful, she had the foresight to bundle them up. "My word, I..I'm so sorry Lizzy." I spout hoping she didn't think I did it on purpose. I bend to pick them up. Though the cloth wrapping came undone, no tarts were soiled.

I'm relieved. I know how hard she works to bake us such lovely treats. "It's ok."She assures me. "I should have know you'd still be too...Tired." She meant Weak. She should have known I'd be to weak. She was just to polite to say it outright. No, She cared to much about hurting my feeling to say it out right. Cosmo and Anti-Wanda poof over to help. When the tart are all stacked I anti-poof us to the clubhouse. I let Anti-Wanda take the tarts to the snack table. I go to my was a human chair we..Borrowed on one of our outings to earth.I love how it toward over the other furniture. Settling into my seat, I let out a sad sigh. Cosmo notices. "Are you ok Anti-me?" He asks. I just nods. He floats over and Sit's by me. That's another good thing about my throne. there were plenty of room for friends. Right now a friends was just what I needed. "I couldn't hold it up. I admit to him. Tears began to burn my eye. My gaze turned downward.

"I didn't mean to drop the tray, but simply could not hold them up. My arms wouldn't permit me." I felt so ashamed saying so. I felt so small.I hated that feeling. " Don't cry Cozzie." I hear Anti-Wanda's say sweetly. "We know ya didn't mean ta." She floats over and sits next to me. Lizzy is close behind. She flies into my arms and hugs me. "Yeah, AC-kun." She says agreeing. I hold her like a doll. It's so funny how one person can be many things to you. In these moments, where I felt horrible small, There wasn't a teddy bear made that could bring me more comfort then holding my sweet Lizzy. I think she knows. That's why she lets me hold her in such a manner. That, and I suspect she enjoys it as well. IT also helps that on days like this. Day's where father sees fit, to try and break me.I know My friends, My true friends will rally around me, And remind me I'm not alone. We sat in silence as I clung to Lizzy. I wept onto her soft snowy hair. My friends were the only ones I let see me cry. My father would have chastised me for displaying such a weak emotion.

My mother would have coddled me to death. Calling her weepy little baby. How I hated when she called me that. My brother would have mad fun of me, Then call father so he could yell at me. Then when they have left, mother would come in and try to coddle me. She only show me such affection when no one else was around. For that fact, Lizzy have begun to resent her. By some small measure, I have friends, however, just let me cry. They just let me be. Lizzy just settles on my lap, while I hold her. Cosmo and Anti-Wanda put a arm around me, and they just let me cry, until I was ready to speak again. I knew, what ever i had to say, they would listen. "It's ok Anti-Me. Your safe here."I hear Cosmo whisper. I shift my gaze to him. He was smiling warmly at me. "We except you. You can be your self here."

*End Flash back.*

"I can be myself, hmm." I think to my self as I gaze at a very angry Cosmo. "Stop it you dolt."I tell him. He gives me a blank stare. "Huh?Stop what." He asks. I stroke Timothy's hair. "The hateful look in you eyes."I reply. "Forgive me for saying so, but hate in your eye is as unnatural as me talking with a French accent." My dim poppet is silent. "Wow, that's a really creepy thought." He says. I can't help but chuckle a eyes have softened. "I meant what I said though."He tell me. I nod. "I agree."I reply "On both counts." "AAAAHHHGGGG!" Our boys scream. "Please! No! Stop! I'm Sorry." They cry in unison. Me and Cosmo exchange panicked glances. "What do we do?" I ask. "Wake them I think." He replies. Our wives poof into the room, As we try to shake the boys awake. "What's going on?" Wanda asks."We don't know, they just started panicking." Cosmo replies. Our son's jump awake. They retreat to the back of the bed. "Leave me alone."Timothy shout. "Get away from me." Please stop." Terence whimpers out. "Don't hurt him any more." The four of us exchange worried glances as we wait for the lads to return to their senses. "Timothy, Terence. It's okay."I tell then softly "Your safe, Your with real family." Cosmo chimes in. Timothy blinks and looks around at does the same.

"Where.. Am I?" Timothy asks, still a bit dazed. "Your in your room sport." Wanda says poofing over to the frightened child. "Yur both safe." Anti-Wanda adds fooping over to Terence. The two boys curl into their mothers arms. Both sobbing. It kills me to see them this way. "Timothy" I call gaining the boys attention. "What happened the night the turners came home?" I ask. Timothy turns away. "I don't want to take about it." He says. "Yes you do." I reply softly. "Somewhere inside you, you need to.""Please don't make me." He sobs. "Timmy, anti-me's right." Cosmo says. "You'll feel better if you do." "I want to tell you, but I can't."Timothy explains. "It hurts too much." "Can I tell them Timmy?" Terence asks. "If you can." Timothy replies. We wait patiently while Terence gather himself. "They told Timmy.." "Terry wait." Timmy sayd suddenly, cutting Terence off.. "I want to tell them." "Are you sure?"Terence asks. Timothy nods. "Dad and Anti-dad is right. I need to say it." Timothy replies. I'm a bit shocked he called me anti-dad.

"Is it ok I call you that?"Timothy asks me. "Anti-dad I mean." "It's perfectly fine, my boy." I tell him. I quite liked the way it sounded. I had to admit, though I liked Timothy calling me father. It didn't seem natural for him to say it. It didn't match his personality somehow. But anti-dad, now that was something I'd expect to hear from my drew in a shaky breath. "That night. when you guy left the room."He began. "They told me...They didn't want me." I have neve been as so deeply saddened, absolutely horrified, and completely enraged, as I was in this moment. I needn't look at Cosmo to know he shared my sentiment.

*End of Cosmo's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

*Day's earlier*  
I watch ever one leave the room. I turned to my parents. They seemed happy. "So what do you guys.." I start but I'm quickly cut off by a sudden slap by my "mom". I look at her wide eyed shocked. "You lying little bastard." She sneered. "I knew you were lying, when you said Vicky wasn't here." "She wasn't. She just came back tonight." I snap back. "Don't Lie to use Tommy." My human dad shouted. "I've had enough Of your lies." "Yeah, well I'm sick Of you getting my name wrong." I shout. "I'm your son, why can't you remember my name?""Because I don't want a son." he says quietly. "Huh?" I gasp not believing my ears. "I don't want a son timmy.I don't want you." He tells me. His voice seemed so cold. I felt my heart freeze. Mindlessly, I sat on the couch. "What do you mean You don't want me?" I ask , still not believing he said what he said. "We're sick of being parents." He says sitting in the arm chair. "We're not good at it, and frankly it's like a noose around our necks."

"Too bad."I shout angrily. "You got a kid. You just got to deal with it." No, we don't actually."My mom says. I turn to my mom stunned. "What do you mean you don't?" I ask, fearing the answer. "We can give you away. We ARE giving you way." She tells me. "We giving you up for adoption Timmy." Dad chimes in . I suddenly feel like I can't they realy going to just toss me away,just like that?"You can't do that, can you?" I ask, hoping it was some stupid scared straight parenting trick. "We can, and we already started." Mom tell me. "We already petitioned the courts to have our right taken." "Mom..Dad." I stammer. "Please,don't do this.I can be better." My mom roll her eye. " You can't even make the uncool kids group." She tells me. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to have the creepy kid for your son." "Not only that."Dad chimes in."Your obviously going to grow up to be the creepy cat guy of Dimsdale." "Your putting me up for adoption because I'm not popular?" I ask getting pissed."Do you have any Idea how fucked up that sounds."

"Of course not." Mom tells me. "I just don't want kids. I hate kids."I can't believe it. She's even smiling about it. "Dad,why?" I ask looking at him. He was looking at the floor. "I can't stand to be around you." He admits. "I can't take looking at you." "Dad." I breath out. "Don't Fucking call me that!" He shouts jumping to his feet. "Don't ever call me that again." His sudden anger catches me off guard and I stumble back in my seat. "You nothing to me but a burden." He growls.I back away. Trembling I look to my mom. "Mommy." I squeak out. Her eyes are cold as well. " I'm not you mommy." She says darkly. "Call me ma'am from now on." I watch a she walks over to the chair dad was sitting in and take a seat.

She had all the seemings a a cruel ice queen,that kind I thought only existed in fairy tails. Then again if the faires are real,why not the evil queens?Dad walks over to me. I look up at him,he felt like a stranger,leering down at were these people. Is this what my parents were really dark queen and her evil knight? Was this how they really felt about I nothing moore to them,the a obligation? I look back up as my dad stops in front of me. "From now on you are to call me sir." He says glaring down at me. "Is that clear." I star at him. Unable to speak. "Say it." He says. "Say,yes sir." Why? why are human adults so cruel? I shake my head no. Still unable to speak. He picks me up by the collar of my shirt. I feel myself shake with fear. " Damn it say it! He shouts."Say it or else." "NO!" I shout back. "I won't say it!"

He shakes me and I fall back onto the couch. I quickly realized he had shaken me out my shirt. I look up at him puzzled. He backs away. "Stand up and turn." He orders. I do as I'm told. As soon as I do so I feel a lash across my back. I muffle a scream. I didn't want the others to hear me. It's quickly followed another then another. I fall forward in the couch. The beating stream from me. I cover my mouth to keep from screaming."I knew it's kill my mothers to see this,and not be able to stop it. "You will learn I'm not your father." He growls "We are not you parents. You have no family now."His words hurt more then what ever it is he was whipping me with. "Turn around."He commands. I do as I'm told. He leans close to me. "I HATE you. Your nothing more then a parasite draining the life from me." He sneers. I quake under his gaze. He reaches down grabs me by the throat. "The only thing keeping me from fucking killing you,Is the fact I don't want to go to jail."He growls in my ear. "Now put your shirt on and get you ass to bed." He shove me down on the floor.

I gasp for breath. I feel a lash across my back.I jump and do as I'm told. I take a quick glance at his hand. I see a belt hanging from it. "So that what it was." I think to myself. "Get moving urchin." My Calls to me. "Or else I just might take my turn." I look at her. A sadistic smile was across her face. I scramble out the room wordlessly. I stop at the stair case. I try to steel my nerves. It was useless. I make my way to my room. I thousand thought run through my mind. "I'm...I'm a orphan. I don't have a family any more." I think to myself. "I have no one. Nothing." I stop at my door and dry my tears. They can't know what just happened.

*End Flashback*

I sob in my mom's arms. Just remembering that night,was more then I could bare. Mom just held me. The room was silent. I shifted weakly to get a look at my dads. They both seemed angry. Anti-dad's eye's were no longer green,but red like Terry's. dad's eye had gone from bright green to dark green. Why were they mad? What did I do? Why can't I stop messing up. I feel myself shake with panic. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I stammer out. " Please don't be mad at me." Oh gods, can't I do anything right.

*End Timmy's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo POV*

I look at my trembling child. His fear filled words like shards of glass in my already wounded heart. "No one is mad at you Timothy." I assure him. "Ether of you." "Then why are your eyes different." Timothy asks. "Because we're angry at The turners." I tell him. "Timmy? " I hear cosmo begin. His voice was shaking. Both with anger and fear. I understood the anger,but why fear. "What have they been doing to you during family hour?" He asks. I suddenly feel overwhelmingly sick. "They teach us,we're not worth loving." Terence replies..Though his and timmy now had separate bodies. They sill seemed to share emotions and thoughts. They felt each other pain. So those bastards weren't just harming one of my sons but two of them. I've never been a violent man. But at this moment, I understood what Edward meant when he tells me about his desire to kill. I jump to my feet, I was to angry to remain seated. My sudden movement causes poor Timothy to panic. Crying he clutches his mother, and beg for mercy.

It's painful to watch. I walk over to him and gently pry him from Wanda's arms. Tearfully, she try's to soothe him. I hug my trembling boy. I struggle to keep my own tear at bay. "it's ok Timothy." I tell him. Wrapping him into a gentle embrace. "Now harm will come to you. Not from me. Not ever." Thoughtlessly I sink to the bed, as I feel Timothy's arms wrap around my neck. Out the corner of my eye's I see Cosmo was now holding Terence. I turn my attention back to Timothy."He wrong you know." I tell him. "Who?" He asks. " . "I say calmly. "He is? "Timothy asks looking up with pleading eye. I nod. "It's a honor to be your father." I tell him. "He obviously doesn't know you. You are a strong and amazing boy Timothy." "But..I'm a loser,aren't I?" He asks. I shake my head. "No,Timothy. Your simply misunderstood." I reply. "You know what else?" "What?" He asks. " I kiss his cheek. "Your both wrong on another matter.. He gives me a puzzled look. " I smile at him. "Your no orphan TImothy."

"I'm not?" He says. "Of course not,silly boy." I reply. You have two father who love you very dearly." He looks at Cosmo than back at me. "And ya got two momma's who love ya bunches too."Anti-wanda chimes in. "Me too?" Terence asks. " of Course ,we love you Terry." Cosmo replies hugging our child. I feel Timothy relax in my arms. "You won't leave us,right?" He asks. "Never sport." Wanda replies. "That's a promise."

Suddenly there's a poof in the room. "What's going on?" Gary asks worried. I give him a warm smile. "Just a little family chat. I tell him". Poof fly over to Terence and snuggle into his arms. Foop does the same with Timothy. I'm pleased to see to two brother are growing closer. "Oh, sorry to interrupt." Gary says looking down. "Just pop me back in the castle and I'll get out you hair." "Nonsense."I reply Anti poofing him to the bed. "Your apart of this family as well."He looks at me then Cosmo. Cosmo smiles at him. "So I can call you pop?" He asks Cosmo. "Of course you can Gary." Cosmo Replies. He looks At me. "Can I call you Anti-pop?" He asks. "Of course." I reply. "Cozzi, Go fetch our other bebeh." Anti-Wanda says,looking at me with a expectant grin. I look around. "I think we have them all here." I tell her. I narrowly dodge a pillow to the head. " I meant Remy,Smart ass." anti-Wanda huffs. "I don't think Juandissimo, will kindly to me just anti poofing out of nowhere and Snatching his godchild."I remark. The next Pillow hits it mark."Less thinky,More fetchy." She demanded. "Very well." I sigh

I could here the other muffle giggles. "I think you'll need this." Giggles Timothy,ash he holds up my fallen monocle. "Thank you,dear boy." I sigh out. "Would you like to come with me?" "Sure." He agrees. "Sounds fun." "Can I come?" Foop asks. "Very well." I tell him "The more the easier." "Anti-me,don't you mean the more the merrier?" Cosmo asks. " No,I meant easier." I reply "Someone must lead the boy out while His godfather leaps for my throat." I sit Timothy on the bed and finish straightening my monocle. I clip the clasp in it's usual place. I realize I hadn't done it before, Not wonder it fell off so easily. I Anti-Poof Timmy into his street clothes. "Ready?" I ask. The two boy nod. "Would anyone else like to come along?" I ask the room. "Me and AW, have to get back to making lunch." Wanda tell me, Then poofs off taking Anti-Wanda and Gary with her.

"We'll stay here and set the game up." Cosmo says. "Very well." I agree and anti-poof the three of us to Remington's manor. I look at the large home. "Which room is his." I ask. "It's that one right there." Timothy says pointing to the room. I anti-poof us inside. I'm relived I'm not knocked to the ground by an enraged god parent. However my heart leap to my throat when I here Timothy and Foop trade stunned glances before rushing to him. He was by Remington's bed. I'm shocked at the sight before me. Remington Was leaning weakly against Timothy trying to push him away. Timothy kept a tight hold on his wrist. Blood seeped from his fingers.I anti-poof us to Timothy's bed room. "Foop,get Doctor Anti-Rip." I tell my son. "At ounce father." He replies anti-poof from the room.

"Anti-Me,What's going on?" Asks Cosmo rushing over. "I don't know." I confess. "Let .. Me go." Remington says weakly. "No way."Timothy replies. "I'm not letting you die." "Why not,one less stuck up bastard in the world.." Timothy pull remy close,being sure not to ease up on his wrist."No it's one more reason ,for my heart to stay broken."Timothy says. He gentle kisses his friends forehead."Please don't leave me again Remy."he adds. A stunned Remington,just stares back, -Rip appear in the room. He takes remington's wrist from Timothy. I sit by the weak child. Cosmo sits next to me. With a wave of his wand He sends the children to their mothers. As I watch the Doctor work I could think of only one thing.. "Where the hell is this boys god father."

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*At Vicky's house.*

*Vicky's POV*

I paced my room. I wonder if I should go over and check up on the twerp. "Relax Red, I'm sure they'll call if they need you." I look at norm. "Your right." I tell him,but continue to pace by the phone. "It's a family matter any way." I tell him. "I'm sure I'm not needed." "Hey vicky,why don't you sit before you ware a hole in the floor." Norm suggest. I glance over at the genie,once again. Fist the twerp gives me a magic medallion, then a genie. Is he trying to dive me mad. How the hell did he come to trust me so time I checked I was pretty damn evil. Then again,isn't that what he was told about his anti-parents?"I'm to nervous to sit." I tell him. I tell him letting out a sigh."Well at least stop walking in circles." He says. "your making me dizzy. " "Sorry." I reply and sit on my bed. "The bucktoothed wonder must really trust you to give you a all powerful genie." He comments. "Yeah,I think he lost his twrepy little mind." I reply.

I let out a sigh. "To tell you the truth norm. I've been horrible to him in the past." I admit. " I'm the reason he got godparents. I have no Idea why he has so much faith in me." " I haven't exactly been chummy with him ether." Norm says with a sigh.I look at him puzzled. "Then why is he protecting you?" I ask "Your guess is as good as mine Red." he replies sitting next to me. " Because that's the kind of person turner is." A voice says from behind us. We turn and see HP standing in the door way. He floats over to us. "Lunch is ready." He says. I glance at the phone. "There's a phone in the kitchen." He says pinging us there. "Besides,if they call it will be to one of our cell wands." I nod and we head downstairs. Eddie was setting the table. Anti-Eddie was fluttering around Muttering something to himself. Eugene was putting the food on the table. "What's with the blue pixie?" Norm asks. "The voices in his head has him worked up into a tizzy." HP replies. "He hears voices?" I ask. "Yeah,both him and Eddie. "HP confirms. But Eddie seems to have a better handle on his. Anti-Eddie's voices seem to get to him more.." There was concern in his voice. He float over and taps the anti pixie on the shoulder. The poor guy freaks out and flies into a wall. Eddie let's out a sigh and catches him as he falls. HP let's out a sigh and floats down. "Skittish thing ain't he." Norm remarks. "Only when he mistakes me for HAP" HP replies.

Anti-Eddie let's out a yelp when he comes to, But quickly calms down when he realizes where he is. We take a seat at the table when the phone rings. I get up to answer it. I can't help but chuckle when Eugene lets out a moan. I Pick up the phone,it's . "Vicky are you busy?" She asks. "No,not at all." I tell her. I hold back a laugh when Eugene points to his food,then himself mouth,then rubs his belly. " Can you watch Timmy for the weekend." I hear her ask as I watch HP slap Eugene's hand when he reaches for his plate. "Of course I can watch him." I tell her. "Her tone turns serious. "I know how you been treating Timmy." She says. "I don't know what you mean." I tell her nervously. "Don't act coy. That's the reason I keep hiring you." She says with a laugh. "My smile fades as a sick feeling gather in my stomach. "Is that so."I say flatly.I suddenly truly hate this woman.

"I want you to give it to him real good this weekend." She says darkly. "I want you to really make him suffer."My legs buckle and I collapse to the floor. I can't believe what I was hearing. "I'll even pay you extra." "Are..Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes,I positive." She says sounding eerily happy. "Oh and make sure you keep bringing up the fact we're putting him up for adoption, And really rub in the fact we don't love him." She continues. I fight to keep from crying. Instead I let my voice go cold. Erasing all trace of emotion from it. "I don't think he's believe me if I said that." I tell her. "Of he will." She responds "We told him all this already." "I ." I tell head was spinning. My whole body begin to shake with a wild mixture a sadness, anger and panic. What have those bastards been doing to my Timmy?"I think to myself,silently panicking."Oh, how soon can you get here?" She asks. "I'll be there In a half." I reply. " 'll let you in." She says. "If he doesn't just call." Ok." I reply flatly. She hangs up.

I sit there listening to the dail tone. I couldn't believe it. She knew,all the time she knew. She knew how horrible I was to timmy. How I treated him, and yet she still hired me. Worse,that WHY she kept hiring me. But why? Why would she want to hurt her own son. Especially one as sweet as Timmy. I couldn't fathom why people had kids they didn't want. Timmy's parent didn't want him like mine didn't want me. Like mine didn't want my brother. I feel warm arms pull me close. I lean into HP's embrace and sob. The world never seemed so dark and scary. Was there any room in it for freaks like me and Timmy.

*End Of Vicky's POV*

*HP POV*

I hold the weeping girl in my arms. I didn't now what else to do. I never had to handle a girl. Hell I couldn't believe I found another human kid who wanted to be near me. "What's wrong Angel." Eugene asks taking her hand. "We got to head over to Timmy's house." She sobs trying to gather herself. "Timmy needs us. Most likely Terry does too." We exchange worried glances. "What's happened to Timmy." Eddie asks worried. "I'm not clear on the details. But from what just told me. They told Timmy they were putting him up for adoption." She tell us. "Not only that but they told him they didn't love him."I sense Eddies eyes turn black. "She told you this." He asks. "The bitch was proud of it." Angel replies now replacing sorrow in her voice. "She even said she'd pay me extra if I Made him suffer more while I watch him over the weekend." She added standing up. "Those fuckers are dead." Eddie Growled. Black energy swirled around him. "Cool." Eugene breathed out. I slap him on the head. "Please allow be the honor of helping you." Vicky says. A red light swirled around her. She held a battle axe in her hand. Wait,Where the hell she get that. " I wonder to myself. She lifts her hand and a scythe appears in it. She hands it to Eddie. "Here,I think this suites you well." She tell him. He takes the weapon with a smile. "

"Nice craftsmanship." He say swinging the blade. "Wait." Anti-Eddie shouts. I sigh with relief. "I haven't forgotten you." Vicky says and hands him a halbert. "Ok,we can go know." I roll my eye and ping us to Cosmo and Wanda's castle before any one else joins the lynch mob. Hopeful Ti can calm his man down. I poof us to the kitchen, hoping their there. Wanda float over to us. "What's with them. " She ask looking at a white glowing Anti-Eddie. "They heard what the tuners did to ti."I tell her. Shit,did she even know. Her saddened eyes tells me she did. Ti walks over to Eddie. Eddie swoops him up in his arms. Anti-Eddie does the same to Tyler. Anti-Wanda floats over to Angel. "Nice axe." She says. "I got's one jus like it." "Really,Wanna come with me and hunt down the Turners." Angel ask. "Why sure." Anti-Wanda says with a grin. " Can we beat dem before you start slicin dem? The sight of blood gives me da shakes." " Sure,we can do that." Angel agrees. "Yeehaah,Come on Foop we's going lynchin." She yell to her son. "Great,I don't know what they done to my big they shall pay dearly for it." Foop shouts. "Damn wight."Poof agrees. "One minute." Wanda shouts. "I sigh with relief. My hope dies when She pulls out a katana and poofs Poof into a ninja outfit. "Ok,Let's go."

"Wait! You can't kill them!" I shout. Though I have to admit I wasn't easy to hold my own anger at bay. The truth of the matter was,I wanted to join them. "I know your angry, I am too. Believe me." I tell them "But they we have to do what's best for Ti." "Those bastards beat my baby." Wanda shouts. "Mom!" TI shout to her. My temper nears it's breaking point. "Be as it may." I begin. Trying to push down my rage. " If they turn up dead,Ti will be placed in foster care. And last time I checked He won't have any privacy to speak with us. Further more,those places can be dangerous."They look at each other. I can tell my word are getting through to them. "We find a safe place to stash him,then we'll simply take him. Till then all we can do is try our best to protect him." "Your right."They agree. "Besides,You can't leave with Remy in the condition he's in." Timmy says. I look at him puzzled. "What's wrong with James?" I ask. Man,I'm getting to old for all this drama.

*End of HP's POV*

*In Timmy's Room*

*Cosmo's POV*

I watch as the doctor bandages Remy's wrist. "That should do it." Anti-Rip tell us. "I'll leave you three alone." He takes his bag and anti-poofs out the room. Remy sit's quietly on Timmy's bed. "Where's your god father?" Anti-Me shouts. Remy remain silent. He just looks at his bandaged wrist. "Anti-Me calm down." I tell Anti-Me." Yelling won't get us anywhere." "I shouldn't be here." Remy says out the blue. "Juandissimo will get made at me and tell father." "Tell your father what?" Anti-Me asks sitting next to remy. I sit on the other side of him. We both but a arm around the now shaking boy. "I can't tell you." Remy says. "You'll hate me. You'll send me way. I..I don't want t go back there. I rather die then go back there."Me and Anti-me exchange Worried glances. "You mean,your house?" I ask. He nods. "Please don't make me go back there. It's so cold." Remy sobs. "So unbearable lonely. " "Remington,where is Juandissimo?" Anti-Me asks again,this time softly. "He left on another date." Remy tells us. "He's going to be mad. He's probably going to hit me again." Anti-Me looks at me shocked. "Can he do that?" He asks. "No,he's not allowed to hit him." I reply equally shocked. Then again,he used to beat Wanda,that's why she left him. I just didn't think he's strike his own godchild. "I got to get home." Remy stammers. "I thought you didn't want to go back there." I say, pushing remy back down on the bed.

"I don't,but I have too." Remy says struggling to get up. "He'll tell father." "Tell your dad what." I ask. Remy falls silent. "Remington,I know it's hard to trust others. Especially when everyone seems to push you away." Anti-Me tells him. "Take it from someone who's been hated all their life. But You have to trust someone. It's the only thing that makes this wretched thing called life bearable. It's only when we open our hearts and let those who love us in, we can know joy,and more importantly find peace. " "He'll tell father I'm...Gay." Remy voice shook as he spoke. I put my arm around him. "See,that wasn't so hard." I tell him "You..You don't hate me for it?" Remy asks."For being gay? Of course not."Anti-me says. "We're hardly in a position to 't that right,Fairy-Me?" "that's so true, Anti-Me." I reply blushing. Remy looks at the to of us. "Does Wanda and Anti-Wanda know?" He asks. Before I can answer Anti-Wanda poof into the room. "Mah poor bebeh." She shouts. Anti-Me barely has time to dive out the way. I do a power dive of my own when Wanda poofs into the room. ""I knew I should have check in on you." Wanda says as the two women give Remy a bone crushing hug. "I'm ok,Really."He squeaks out. "we just told Remy Me and Anti-me was together."I tell them. "How did that come up?" Wand asks. "I came up when I told them I was gay." Remy says softly. They look at him. "Wow, I never would have guessed." Wanda Says with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean."Remy huffs. "Don't worry about it. It's a mother's thing." Wanda says kissing his forehead. "We'll I'm surprised." Timmy says climbing onto the bed. "Remy look at him shocked. "Relax Remy." Timmy tell him. "I'm bi." "Oh really."Remy eyes lighting up. Wow remy got a crush on Timmy too. I wonder if Timmy knew what a dude magnet his was. "Yeah,And he's spoken for." Eddie says pulling Timmy into his arms. "Aren't you a little old for him?" Remy asks. Glaring at Eddie. "Age doesn't matter if you going to spend eternity with someone." Eddie Replies glaring back. "Tommy chill." Timmy says moving from Eddies arms. "Remy's a friend of mine. Beside,he's not even interested in me." "I could really use a friend now."Remy says holding out his arms. Timmy pulls Remy into a hug. Remy gives Eddie a smirk. Eddie glares at him. "It's ok,I'm here for you buddy." Timmy says. Eddie face palms. I can hear Anti-Me laughing ,I laugh too.. "Let to the kitchen before the vitals get cold." Anti Wanda says and foops us to the kitchen. I can't help but wonder when she started fooping instead of anti-poofing.

*That night.*

I sit at the kitchen table. Me and Anti-ME was sipping tea. HP and Norm were sipping Coffee. The kids were all put to bed. Eddie and Anti-Eddie decided to turn in early. Though we all knew what that they just wanted to be near Timmy and Terry. Wanda and Anti-Wanda both sit down with a mug of hot chocolate. We sit in silence as we sip our drinks. "Hey,I want to thank you guy's for hiding me out."Norm says out the blue. "I appreciate it." "Your welcome norm." Wanda says. "We wayward magic folk have to stick together." Norm smiles at her. Wanda smiles back. "Speaking of wayward,we have to find a new base." Anti-me says. "If the Turner go through with this adoption threat,we'll need to get Timothy out of here."Anti-Rip comes over with his tea."Does this mean I need to pack my thing?"He asks. Sitting down "I think that'd be for the best." I tell him. "Ok,I'll start in the morning."He replies. "We have another problem. " HP says sipping his coffee. "My office has been bugged and so has Eddies. Most likely my Son's doing." Was anyplace else bugged?" Anti-ME asks. "And could he have gained any sensitive information?' "HP sighed. I don't know." I'm scanning Eddies penthouse as we speak.I'll get the results in a few days. He tell us. "If he bugged Eddies office then he knows that Eddies's gay and in love with ti." "How?" Wanda asks,

"Eddie first told me in his office." HP replies. "Wait a sec,Turner's dating a pixie?" Norm stammers. "A male pixie?" "Yeah,Timmy's Bi."Wanda tells him. "Your ok with that,right?" I ask. Norm just shrugs. "I'm fine with it.I'm the same way."he says calmly. "Let me with Binky." Anti Me says." Norm nods. "Fascinating." HP says with a grin. "I'll say,I think I'm the only straight guy in our group." Anti-Rip says. "Embrace the Yaoi side." Anti-Wanda whisper to him. "They have cookies." Anti-Rip only laughs. "Back to the topic at hand." HP says bringing everyone's attention back to him."Thing might get worse." He inform us. "If he bugged Eddies penthouse,then he heard not only Eugene admit he's gay,but me as well." We all gasp. "If your outed." I stammer. "Then I can be stripped of my position and imprisoned. " HP finishes . "Even worse we all can have our wings clipped." The room falls silent. "We need to find that base fast." I say finally. " I have a bad feeling things are going to get really bad real fast." Anti me let out a sigh. "I have a bad feeling you right."

The end (for now)


	19. Chapter 19:Soft longings, hearts desires

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER.

Chapter 19 : Soft longings, hearts desires.

*Buxaplenty Estate*

*Remy's Pov*

I packed my suitcase. I had gotten Home early. Juandissimo wasn't here when I got back. I was glad,It gave me time to alert the staff of my weekend plans. I was also a little nervous about it. I tried to tell my self if father new,I would have been dragged out the turner residence last night. Then again father was a shrewd man. He could simply be waiting for me to drop my guard. Little did he know,I never drop my guard in this house. A poof form behind my signals my god father's arrival. "Where are you going remy?" He asks. "Where have you been?" I ask in return. "My date ran late." He says. " Sorry to be gone all night." "It's fine." I reply " I fact you can have the weekend off." Out the corner the corner of my eye's I notice him looking me over. A chill crawls up my spin. I feel him draw closer. I somehow keep my composure and continue to pack.

"Why the sudden generosity?" He asks. "I'll be spending the weekend with a friend." I tell him "You won't be needed." "Why? Because this friend has a fairy of his own?" He asks. I could here the anger in his voice.I draw a sharp breath and remain calm. "If your referring to Timothy,then yes." I reply. "I'm spending the weekend with him AND his god family." A blast of magic sends my suitcase flying across the room. "I told you to stay away from him." He shouts. "Do you think I won't out you to your father?" I turn and glare at him. A uneasy mix of rage and terror swirled within me. "I know you won't." I tell him firmly as I glare at him. "What makes you so sure brat?" He asks glaring back. "Because of you do,I'll tell Jorgan You hit me." I inform him. "According to my friends Cosmo and Wanda,It's forbidden."

In a flash I'm pinned against the wall. Juandissimo's eye's were glaring dangerously into mine. "You dare threaten me,you little fag." He growls into my ear. " One good turn deserves another." I reply. "And I suggest you let me go. You only giving me more ammo to use against him." He drops me. I fall to my knees ,gasping for breath"What's stopping me from quitting?" He asks. "Then all the magic will be taken out your pathetic life." He adds sneering at me. "Then you'll be stuck in this house alone." "Do it and I tell jorgan anyway." I reply still gasping for air. "Tell me Juandissimo, How many HOT dates do you think child abusers gets in fairy world." I can see him shake with rage. There was hate in his eyes.I almost enjoy it. " I wish my suitcase was packed for the week end." I command. With a grudging wave of his wand he carries out my wish.

"You will not get away with this remy." He says darkly as I pick up my suit case. " You may have won the battle,but the war is far from over." "I wish you'd stay In my room for the whole weekend." I tell him. "What about my dates?" He shouts. "There canceled." I tell him and walk out the room. " Oh and don't worry about sending me off."I call back to him " I'll take the limo."

*End Remy's POV*

Juandissimo stared in his god child's wake. The latin fairy shook with rage. "First my lovely Wanda,Now my godchild." He growled to him self. "What do that idiot fairy have that I don't." He paced the room angrily. "He has a silver tong and a manipulative nature most people can't detect." A voice from behind him says. Juandissimo turns around and gasps. "HP,what in the world are you doing here?" asks Juandissimo. "And why are you red?" "I'm not HP,I'm HAP." HAP Replied. "The Head Anti Pixie." "A what do I owe this visit?" Juandissimo asks. "How would you like to get back at that bratty godchild and punish Cosmo and Wanda." Hap asks. "How?" Juandissimo asks. "I'm stuck in this room." "My dear boy." Chuckled HAP "With this plan You won't need to go anywhere."

*In front Turner house.*

*Timmy's POV*

I sipped my lemon aid. It was odd,but I was actually glad Vicky was here instead of my human parents. For the first time I felt safer with her. I never thought I'd feel that way. I also never thought I'd be sitting on my front step sipping lemon aid with her,yet here I am. Leaning on her no less. I look up at her. She was lazily reading some book. Her slander finger's find their way to my hair. I never realized it before,but Vicky was really cute."So Twerp." Vicky says suddenly "Are you like bi or full blown gay?" I sip my drink lazily. "I'm bi." I reply. "That's cool." She says."What are you going to tell tootie? Are you even going to tell her at all?" I blow out a sigh." I'm planning to tell her I'm gay." I reply. "Letting her know I'm bi will only make her hang on to false hope." Vicky nods. "Makes sense." She says taking another sip. "Sure your really not into her huh?" "Not like that."I sigh

"Can I ask you something Twerp?" She asks. "Go ahead." I tell her. "Do you hate Tootie?" She asks. I really wish she didn't ask me that. " Don't worry about pissing me off." She tell me. "I don't really care ether way." I sit my lemon aid down and lean back. "I don't hate her, I just don't really like her." I reply. "Part of me even kinda resents her." I feel a twinge of sadness when I say this,but t's true none the less."How come?" She asks putting a arm around me. She pulls me back against herself. "She seems like a nice person. She always seem believes in me,even when no one else seems too." I begin. "But?" Vicky asks,urging me to go on. "Her love isn't real love,It's a sick obsession." I explain. " I mean she says she loves me, but the way she act it's clear she don't care about my feelings, or about what I want."I don't need that kind of love.

"Timmy,I had no idea you felt this way." Vicky says shocked. "Oddly enough,no ones ever asked me before." I tell her. " Is that why you resent her?"She asks. "No,I resent her because she stole my first kiss." I tell her. "She made be kiss her and it made me sick." I don't know why,But I suddenly feel furious at her for it. "I wanted my fist time to mean and she'll join up with my enemies if it meant getting what she wants from me." "Twerp...I'm sure she wouldn't do that." Vicky stammers. "She already done it Vicky." I tell her."That's how she got the kiss." Vicky stared at me shocked. "I'm so sorry Twerp." She says. I shrug. "It's cool" I tell her. "She leans over and kiss my forehead." She may have taken your very first kiss." She says softly. " But I'm positive Eddie will always be your first true love kiss." I smile at her .I blush at the thought. I think she's right."Thanks sis." I say hugging her. " "Any time Twerp." She says. "TIMMY!" A voice shouts out the blue. "I'm home." I cringe in Vicky arms. Vicky notices. " Go ahead inside Twerp." She whispers " I'll send her home." I give her a grateful smile and go inside. It was nice to have a big sister looking out for me.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Vicky's POV*

I watch Timmy go inside. I Felt for the kid. It's hard enough being a kid. It's even harder to be different, I know from experience. Well, at least he has people looking out for him. hell,he had me looking out for him. I let out a sigh as a grab my over eager little sister. "Let me go Vicky." She whines. I hate it when she does that. "My beloved Timmy is waiting for me." "If he wanted to talk to you,he would have stuck around." I point ou,rolling my eyes. "He probably wanted to,but you wouldn't let him." She huffs in return. " I roll my eyes a second time. "I have you know we were having a nice conversation before you came screeching along. " I tell her,feeling annoyed. "I remember how Timmy cringed at the sound of it.I knew he they weren't besties,but I had no idea he had come to dislike her that much. It's a shame,I'm sure part of him want's to like her. If she didn't keep harassing him,it might actually grow.

"Really,did he say anything about me?" She asks,pulling me from my thoughts. She was looking up at me with a hopeful look in her eyes. I put her down. "Yeah,he did." I reply. I felt bad about the bomb I was about to drop on her,but it was the only way she'll learn." well? What did he say?" She asks eagerly "He resents you tootie." I tell her. I can see the hurt in her eye's "Your lying. How could you lie like that?" She asks near tears. " It's what he said." I tell her firmly. "He likes you as a person. But hates the way you try to force yourself on him." "It's not true." She shout's "You..You just want to hurt me." Man was this kid thick."Damn it tootie. Are you really surprised?" I snap. Anger building in me. "you teamed up with his damn enemies,just to get what you want from him. Do you really think he'll trust you after that?"

She looks down. "No,but I was desperate." She mumbles. "That's still no excuse," I reply."You stole his first kiss with no regard about what it might mean to him!" Tootie looks down ashamed. Shame soon turns to suspicion. "Wait a minute." she says looking up at me. "Since when does Timmy trusts you?" She asks, I shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine twerpette." I tell her. "I guess we cleared the air between us." She eyes my seriously suspicion still written all over her face. It doesn't bother me. Most people look at me that way. "What?" I ask "What else did you and Timmy talk about?" She asks ignoring my question. " He told me he was gay." I tell her. I watch her face turn from shock to anger. "I knew you were lying." She shouts. " There's no way Timmy,or anyone else for that matter, would trust a heartless bitch like you with that kind of secret.

Her words cut deep. I,however,don't let it show. I learned long ago to never let my pain show. It was a weakness others could attack. "Who the hell are you calling a heartless bitch, you little twerp?!" I shout angrily. "You ask and I told you,if you can't handle it then tuff!" She trembles at me sudden anger. Good, She remembers, I'm the cruel one. I can't afford to let anyone see any other side of me. If they do, then I'm people are dieing to find my weakness. Most people want nothing more then to break me. Bring down the hated,self righteous bitch, known as Vicky."He can't be." Tootie whimpers. "My Timmy's not a fag." I'm taken aback by her words. "He's Not!" She shouts and bolts inside Timmy's house. I try to open the door,but it's locked. I bit back a curse and head around to the back yard. "If that little twit knows what's good for her,she won't drop the F word in front of Timmy." I think my self as I push open the fence to the backyard.

*End of Vicky's POV*

*Inside the house*

*Timmy's POV*

I lay lazily on the couch. Every one seemed busy today. I wasn't surprised,we still had more wands to find And who know how many medallions. Still I wish I could hang out with Tommy again. I probably was best we didn't,to be safe. "But you still want to go on another date." I hear a voice say. I look up to see Terry grinning at me. "Yeah." I admit. "When are you and Anti-Eddie going to go on your first date?" I ask. Terry shrugs. "I don't know." He says "Maybe today,if one of us can work up the nerve to ask the other." I let out a sigh and nod. "Me and Tommy seem to be having the same problem. "Hey Timmy."Terry calls to me. "Yeah?" I reply. "Have you thought about being with more then one person?" He asks. I think about it."Yeah,I have."I admit."you?" "Yea,I have."He says. "I know you like Remy." I remark. "He blushes and nods I lean close to him,Any others?" I ask."Like a certain green haired fairy?" I giggle when Terry blush more and nods again. .

"There's one more person I like.?" HE says to my surprise."Who?" He turns a d looks at me. Our faces were only inches apart now. "I. .um." He stammer's. We both Jump when we hear the front door slam. I lean back a little."Did she go home?" I ask to who I thought was Vicky. "Hopefully she did." Tootie says. Pinning me to the couch with a hug. Terry barely had time to move out the way. I let out a annoyed groan. "Who's he?" she asks pointing at terry. "Um..That's my Cousin Terry. He's visiting for the weekend." I tell her. "Hi." Terry says giving her a odd look. "Hi,I'm Timmy's girlfriend." She says. "Your not my girlfriend."I snap. "Timmy,Vick told me a horrible lie about you." She says ignoring my comment. "What Lie?" I ask annoyed. "She said you were gay." She replies. "So?" Terry remarks. "So?She's going around calling your cousin a fag,and you say so?"She snaps at him. Terry look at her shocked. I shove her off me. "Ow,Timmy that hurt." She whimpers.

I feel a rush within me. I almost enjoyed it. I almost told her good. "She's told you the truth tootie." I tell her. "I'm gay. That's why I can never be with you." "I'll leave you two alone." Terry says. "I got a hot date to make any way." "Ok,have fun." I tell him. I can't blame him for wanting to escape this awkward situation. Heck,I wanted to run and hide too. Tootie looked at me with wide eyed disbelief. "It's not true." she sobbed. "Vicky put you up to this,she's making you say it." Man are you dense." We heard Voice say. We turn to she Vicky leaning on the entrance to the kitchen. "Sorry she got in twerp." She tells me. "It's cool." I tell her."She needed to here it from me anyway." "So...You really do resent me?" Tootie sounded like She was about to cry. I feel guilt build within I had to be honest with her. I look her in the eyes. Tears were already forming.

I feel a twinge of sadness. Because I really did like her once. I even loved her,just not in the way she wanted me hurt to think haw far apart I've grown from her. How cold my heart was now to her."Yeah,I do." I tell her. "But..You love me." Tootie stammers. "I did once."I admit. "But,only as a sister, never as a girlfriend."I watch shocked as her gentle eyes darken to a almost vicky like cruelty "Do you really think you'll be able to find a boyfriend?" Tootie snaps. "Watch it." Vicky growls,causing Tootie to wince. "I got it."I call to Vicky. "What does that supposed to mean?"I ask Tootie. "Gay guys are pickier that straight girls." She says. "I'm the only girl who'll ever want you. Which means no gay guy well ever want you." I stare at her. I feel deeply hurt. Not just because of her word,but because it hurts to realize how many people I thought cared about me,had such low opinions about know that as much as I loved them,they never loved me...at all. Was I worth anything to anyone?

"I'm a gay guy,and l want nothing more then to hoard him greedily for myself. " We turn to the Direction of the voice. I'm shocked to see who had spoken. "Who's the british kid." Tootie ask. I'm to shocked to speak.I could only stare at anti-dad as he make his way down the stairs. I was just shocked at his word,but how hunky he looked at my age. No wonder momma staked her claim on him. "Allow me to introduce my self. The name's Augustus, Augustus cornelius Issmade. But my friends call me AC." My Anti-dad? Says walking over to me." I'm Timothy's boyfriend." He says kissing my cheek. "anti- dad what are you doing?" I whisper to him. "Why defending your honor,of course." he whispers back. "So glade you decided to come out the closet love." He continues. "Dating in secret was becoming so tiresome." I felt a blush burn my cheeks. Seriously,my heart should not be fluttering like this. "Wow twerp. I had no Idea." Vicky said chuckling. "I don't believe it." Tootie snaps. "If his your boyfriend,let's see you kiss him." She demands.

Me and AC look at each other. we were both blushing madly."Very well." AC says. Before I can't react,he grabs me and kisses me passionately on the lips. I lean into kiss. My heart was going mad. man oh man,I should NOT be enjoying this so much."What the hell?!" Everyone turns around to see a very pissed of Tommy. He walks over and snatches me From AC. "AC,Why are you kissing MY Timmy?" He asks. "It's not what you Think Edward." AC stammer. "This girl was putting our dear Timothy down, and I was merely showing her others do indeed find him desirable." "Damn it you could have used you word and not your lips." Tommy huff. "But kissing him seemed more fun." AC pouts. "Wait,he likes me that way?" I think to myself. "HE like ME back?" "Wait who are you?" Tootie asks. "I'm Timmy's boyfriend." Tommy says. "I thought thee british kid was his boyfriend." She point's out. "

"Timothy my dear boy,I'm back for our weekend splendor." I turn and see Remy walking in from the kitchen. "we..Weekend Splendor?" Tootie stammers out,blushing bright red. "Wow Twerp. Your a dud with the chicks, but with guys your a stud." Vicky says's from the couch."You got hunks just crawling from the wood works." When the hell did she get there,and where the heck did she get popcorn. I felt Tommy's arms tighten around me. I wanted to snuggle into them. "But...He's my Timmy." I hear him say softly. "I'm okay with sharing,but. . shouldn't I get a say,in any of it. His voice almost trembled.I realize all this must be upsetting him. "I only Have one boyfriend,And it's Tommy." I tell Tootie. "For now." Vicky says. I look at her. She only smiles. "You have no idea what a little hottie you are Timmy." Vicky tell me. Now I was the one blushing bright red. "Then again that's part of your charm,Don't you agree AC." "It is indeed." AC says giving me a smile. I look at him says nothing and walks away.

"Come on Remington,I'll show you where you can put you sleeping bag." He add going over th a confused Remy and pulling him upstairs. I turn to Vicky. "I not going anywhere." she says before I can speak. "This is too juicy." I roll my eye and turn back to Tootie. "This is my boyfriend Thomas Edward.."I fall silent,un sure if I should tell her his last name. "Sanderson." Tommy finishes for me."I look at him nervously,Tommy only smiles warmly at me. "You don't know you "boyfriend's" last name? Tootie asks. I want to shoot the guy who came up with that stupid air quote thing. "He knows my last name." Tommy replies. " I'm not entirely out the closet ether. Timmy was just trying to protect my privacy." I look up at him." Things can get very dangerous for him,if the wrong people find out he's gay." I explain,giving him a serious look."I don't want him hurt."

Tommy kisses my cheek. "Don't worry love,We'll face what ever come,together."He says "Don't worry cutie,you won't lose me,I promise." I lean into his arm. They felt so nice around my. " I know hon." I tell him. "Just be careful." "Oh my god you are gay." I hear tootie say. I turn to look at looked horrified as tears ran streaming down her cheeks. " No... I refuse to believe bastard corrupted you."Tootie sobbed,pointing at Tommy. Him and the evil british kid." "Tootie stop it, He's gay deal with it." Vicky snaps. "No! I won't." Tootie shouts back. "Tootie ,That's 's over." I yell. "face facts,I'm gay, It's just the way I am. No one corrupted me.I love Tommy,not you!" "NOOO!" she scream's backing "Don't worry Timmy. I'll find a way to save you." She says ignoring what I said. "I promise.I'll cure you." Before I could say anything she turns and runs from the room.

I soon hear the front do slam shut. "Who was that? And what does she mean she'll cure Timmy?" Asks a rightfully puzzled Tommy. "It's a long story hon. Let's talk over some lemon ade." I tell him. "Sound's good to me." He replies. "Coming vicky?" I ask turning to her. "Nah."she replies. "I got to go and straighten out my idiot sister. I'll be back in a bit." I watch her walk out the room. "Coming babe." Tommy calls to me. "Yeah,sure." I reply. I walk over and take his hand. I note how my hand fits perfectly into his. How very...Fitting.

*End of TImmy's POV*

*In the castle in the fishbowl.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV.*

I walk from Remington's temporary bedroom to the den Cosmo and Wanda had so kindly set up for me. I sit in my chair and anti-poof up a fire. My mind kept going back to that kiss. Who knew Timothy such a amazing kisser. He was almost as good as Cosmo. I shift uneasily in my chair. He was my son. And I just kissed him. What will Cosmo think of me? Will he be hurt? What about Anti-Wanda? Ye GODS, what would Wanda think of it? I can just picture,hand clenched around my with all her might to shake the life from my bones.I feel warm arms pull me close. I gentle kiss is placed on my forehead. "I think I ruined everything." I sigh out, leaning into Anti-Wanda's arms. "I'm sure it jus in yur head cozzie." She says stroking my hair. " Not this time,dearest."I tell her. Tears swell in my eye's "I'm not even sure you can love me after this." The though of losing my dear Anti-Wanda's love,scared me more then anything.

She left's my gaze to meet hers. "Cozzie you and me,we's a team." She tells me. Her eye's are both serious and kind. Stern,yet somehow gentle. " There ain't nothing you can ever do that can make me stop lovin you." I hug her tightly. "My beloved dark darling." I sob. "I can always count on you." "Yes that's right. Now matter how much I'm hated. Even if I'm damned in the eyes of every man,woman and child. I I still have you."I think to myself." If nothing else,I can always count on you and your love." "Now,tell yur babeh what ya did that was so bad."She says. I take a deep breath and tell her what transpired down stairs. She listens to me quietly,not once interrupting me. That makes highly nervous. When I'm done I wait for he response. " She's oddly quite,but she also doesn't push me away. "It sound like,you were just standin' up for da boy." She says finally. "What's wrong with that?"

I look at her shocked. "I enjoyed kissing him. On the lips." I spit out. "Daaaww,You gotz a crush on Timmeh." She chuckled as I could only stare blankly at her. "Your quite mad my dim darling. You really, really are." I tell her as I try to soothe growing the growing pain in my head. "Cozzie?" She calls summoning my attention. I shift nervously as I note the serious tone in her voice. "Yes, dearest?" I reply nervously "Yur not gay are ya?" she asks, equally nervous. I can see tears forming in her doesn't dare look me in the eyes. "cause if'n ya are,I'll give you a divorce.I'll still love you no matter what. I just wantcha to be happy." "divorce?" That horrid word echoed in my mined. "From my dearest love?

I pull my teary darling into my arms. "I'm not gay love,I'm bi." I tell her. "how can you ask me that?" I try to suppress the panic that was rising in my heart."Cozzie,how can't I?" She responds. "Yur in love with three boys." I pull back and look at her. "Three?" I echo giving her a puzzled look. She blows out a sigh. " You in love with coz." she says. "Yur in love with Timmeh" "I..I am.."I stammer. Her hand placed gently on my lips quickly gains my silence. "And yur in love wit Eddie." I stare at her. The woman may well, know my better then I knew myself. "But,dearest I'm in love with you." I tell her. "Madly and completely." "But,how come i'm the only one?" She asks. "All the time we were growing up,You never even looked at another woman. You never even seemed tempted. But,I have seen you check out oder men.

She was right,I did check out guys. I lean back in the chair. I also rarely looked at women, not suggestively anyway. Why was that. But,I was attracted to anti-Wanda. In every sense of the word. And she was very womanly. I was also attracted to Wanda,but then again she was, in a way, Anti-Wanda's twin. Then why wasn't attracted to Anti-Blonda. I cringe at the mere thought at being with blonda."Ya can't answer that can ya?" she asks. "I love wanda." I point out. "Cozzie,Wanni looks like me." She sigh. "It's not the fact she looks like you darling."I tell her. "Their's just something about her" My dim darling gives me a puzzled look. "They about it."I'm not interested in ether of you girls twin sisters." I my dim darling let's out a sigh"That still don't say why you don't look at oder women." She points out.. I desperately search My mind for a answer,ANY answer they explain my behavior.A bat,a last,I can't."But love,I don't want a divorce. I'm happy and proud to be you husband."I reply. My dear dimwit embraces me in a tight hug. "I don't want one eder." She sobs. "But, I don't want to trap you in a marriage ya don't want.

"Anti-Wanda,I want nothing more then to be married to you." I tell her sternly. I lift her gaze to meet mine. "I love you. I'll always want to be with you. Without you my life would be incomplete. After all, You the one a can tell anything." But cozzie,you'll be able to do that with Coz soon." She counters. "Besides that just makes me yur best friend." "true but isn't that important quality in a soulmate." I reply." Don't forget I find you absolutely gorgeous.." "You do Cozzie." She asks blushing. My heart flutters,I love it when she blushes like that. "Indeed I do,my dim crumpet." I reply kissing her sweet has been far to long since I've sampled the nectar of her sweet lips. Felt the gentle passion of my southern rose. We break our kiss,I'm left breathless. So is she. She snuggles into my arms. I gentle stroke her hair. I was nice to relax with her. "So?:" She says suddenly. "Hmm?" I reply gazing lazily at the fire, "How are ya gonna get Timmeh in ya arms, and get back in Eddies pants?" If I was drinking something,I'm sure that comment would have made me put out the fire. I look up at my grinning love. Ye gods and people say I'm blunt.

*End of anti-Cosmo's POV*

*In another room*

*Nega-Timmy's POV*

I twirl my wand as down the castle hall. I can't believe I almost told Timmy I liked him. Good thing tootie showed up. I can't help but wonder if he liked me too.I walk into the castles living room. HP was teaching Eugene how to play chess. Norm and Gary was playing checkers. Remy was watching. Probably waiting to play the winner. Then I spot him. In the corner talking to himself. It was odd,but he looked really cute when he did that. I walk over to him. HP notices and give me a relived smile. I smile back, and continue to my muttering anti-pixie. I sit next to him,he doesn't seem to notice. "I told you I'm not going back there."He mutters "I'm happier here,I have Terry,I don't need them." "Yeah, you tell'em." I remark,drawing his attention to me. "He gives me a puzzled look. I only smile and kiss his forehead. "I'm just agreeing with you babe." I tell him.

He smiles back at me. "Haha,Terry agrees with me." He says,taunting the voice in his head,I'm guessing. I chuckle and hug my mad little anti-pixie. "Your busy?" I ask. " No,I'm not doing anything. He says. Why?" "I wanna know if you wanna go an a date." I reply. A cute violet blush colors his cheeks. "Your asking me out on a date?" He asks. "I lean close to him. "What do ya say cutie?" I whisper into his ear. "Ok." he agrees." I Kiss his cheek "Good,Meet me In Timmy's living room in a half." I tell him. I get up and dash out the room. I needed to find a parent. I was gonna need some money."

*End of Terry's POV*

*Anti-Sanderson POV*

I stare after my ruby eyed love. I can't believe he asked me to a date. I actually had a date. "AAAAHHHGGG! I GOT DATE!" I scream. " HP HELP!" I race over to the elder pixie. "Dates are good thing." He says smirking."They don't call for medication." "I know that,but what do you do on them?" I asks. "Haven't you ever been on one booboo?" Gary asks. "No, people barely tolerated me back in anti-pixie world." I reply franticly. "I don't know how to act,what to wear?" I struggle to breath. "God's I'm going to make an ass of myself and he'll break up with run off with a hot Latin anti-pixie named Diego." "Anti-Eddie calm down." HP says putting an arm around me. "Just be yourself and everything will be fine. Now breath stupid." I draw in a deep breath.

Eugene looks down. If I didn't know better he seem almost like he was going to cry. That can't be would he be that upset."You better help him,Sir." He says standing up. "We can finish our game later. " "Eugene are you ok?" I ask Yeah,peachy." He replies. He give me a sad smile and pings out the room. HP looked worried. "He shakes his head and turn his attention back to me. "I'll check on him later." HP tell me. "Let's get your ready for your date." He pings us out the room. Why does he seem so sad.

*End of Anti-Sanderson's POV*

*In the kitchen*

Timmy's POV*

" So that's what's happened." Tommy sighs out leaning back in his chair. I nod,leaning back in mine. "I still can't believe he kissed me. " "You still looked like you enjoyed that kiss." Tommy says. "I did." I admit without thinking. " I shoot up in my chair. Tommy was looking at me shocked. "I..I mean." I stammer." I'm.. um.. sorry." I get up and rush to the door. Be for I make it I hear a ping, I'm not only back at the kitchen. But I'm in Tommy's arms. They were wrapped tightly around me. I feel myself blush as I look up at him."Calm down Timmy,I'm not mad." He says. "Your not?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I should be,but I'm not." He pulls me closer ."I mean,it's not like you'll leave me,right?" I snuggle in his arms. "Never darling." I say. I blush brighter when it hit me,what I just said. "Timmy? Did you just call me darling?" He asks. "No." I lie. He lifts my gaze to meet his. I notice he's taken his shades of. I stare into wild Pink and violet eyes. The sight of them steals my breath,and drives my heart mad "Don't lie to me Timmy." He says with a wicked smile. "I'm not lying." I stammer "I'm was just.." "Not telling the truth." He finishes for me.

He was so close to me,I could feel he's breath on my lips. He eye's burned into mine. "Do you want me to kiss you Timmy?" He asks brushing he lips against mine. "Don't tease me Tommy?" I breath out. "Just kiss me already." "He chuckles sadistically. It was dark,it cruel, it drove my heart wild. His lips brushes lightly across mine. "My, My aren't we demanding." He leans close,I feel his breath on my ear. "Naughty boy. Don't you know I'm the boss. He says. Once again,I hear a dark chuckle from my beloved. "Tommy."I whine "Don't make me beg." I drape my arms around his neck. I'm pulled into a tight embrace. " His lips brushes min again."Do it or no kiss." Tommy." I whine. "Do it pet." He demands. "if I refuse." I ask. I'm answered with a swat on the bottom. " Not only will you get no kiss." He purred darkly into my ear."but master will have to punish you for disobeying."

I gasp him he hit me. His word makes me shutter with excitement"Please kiss my tommy."I beg."I long for the sweet taste of your lips" "Good boy."He whispers sweetly to me.. He lips crashes down into mine. This kiss was different the others before it. This one was hungry, forceful. I feel as though I was being devoured and I had no will to fight it off. I felt a cruel darkness radiate from him.I felt his evil, his cruelty. Wild, wanton, twisted and sadistic Power. It was intoxicating. I wanted to drown in it and never breath air again. Never again see to light of day and live forever in the darkness of his heart. The dark, mad, twisted, glorious darkness of his looses all and self preservation fade to nothingness. All I know is him. I feel myself drowning, I happily let myself breaks the kiss all to soon. I'm left gasping for air. I realize I almost suffocated. "I almost forgot humans need to breath." He says giving me a dark smile. "I'd hate for my little dolly to expire." "It's cool.I don't mind." I say mindlessly. "I do.I want to keep you in my arm as long as I can." He say running his fingers though my hair. With out warning he grips it and pull my head back roughly. I yelp at the sudden pain. Whimpers turn to a gasp as I feel his lips on my neck. I let out a soft moan as I delight in the heady mixture of please and pain.

I head spins as I feel my sense heighten and numb at the same time. "Timmy?" He whispers in my ear. "Yeah." I breath out. "I know you have a guest to entertain,but you wanna have dinner with me tonight?" He asks. "I'd love too." I reply "Excellent." He say and returns to nibbling my neck. I let out another soft moan. "Damn it." I almost growl. I swipe up his shade and place them back on. Instead of questioning me,he pause to listen. Soon mom and dad float through the door. I sit up Tommy's arms"Oh sorry to interrupt." mom says "But remy wants to know when you'll me up." "I'll go up now." I tell them and kiss Tommy softly. "See ya later babe," I whisper to him. "Later Cutie." He replies with a smile. "I'll send you up." Dad says and poofs me there. "Hey,TimTim." Gary. Says chuckling. "Nice of you to join us." "Oh yes, dear boy." Remy says chuckling as well. "So sorry to interrupt you." "What are you talking about?" I ask puzzled and a little annoyed. And how did he know Tommy and me got interrupted."Take a gander at your neck." Norm says handing me a mirror. I look at the snickering trio,then the mirror. I turn red immediately. I had a hicky on my neck. I look up from the mirror at the trio.

They burst out laughing,I do to. "Ok TimTim you got two choices." Gary says with a wicked grin. "You can give us the story of that hicky know." Remy begins. "Or?" I asks smiling. "Or you can spill it after we tickle you for a hour." Norm replies. "yeah right."I chuckle. In a flash,Remy and Gary pins me to the floor. Norm hovers over me, holding a feather menacing. "Last chance kid." He says grinning down at me. "OK. OK. I'll spill." I shout. They let me up. I grab my wand in my pocket. "But you gotta catch me first." I star poof away from them. "When did he get a wand?" I here Remy ask a i dash for the door." "I'll explain while we hunt him down." Gary replies. This was going to be fun.

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*Up stairs in the attic*

*Anti-Rip POV*

I recline in my chair. It had taken me all morning to pack my things. I calmly sip my ice tea think sweet thought of a certain red haired girl, She was fairly young it's true ,but there was something about her fiery spirit that captivated me. She had the loveliest of soft pink eyes. I didn't even know humans were born with eyes that color,Rare eye's for a rare beauty. I blow out a sigh. I maiden of her caliber must have her choice of strapping young bucks. Finer specimens then a stuffy old doctor. A anti-fairy doctor at that. Sure ,I'm fine shape for my age. I'm as strong and swift as my juniors. But,it was a sad fact, other then another anti-fairy, no one would willing trust me to take me on as there doctor. Even though I graduated with top honors. All I'll ever be to anyone is a some one not to be trusted. And love, was but a cruel joke that would never come to pass.

It's a shame, all I ever wanted to do was help people. Not all anti's want to cause bad luck. I wasn't immune to it's draw,but when I arrive on the scene I usually start checking if any one is hurt. A knock at my door,spare me any further decent into self pity. "Come in." I call. To my surprise Cosmo and Wanda comes through my door. Holding Poof and Foop. I sit straight up in my chair. "Cosmo,Wanda what can I do you?" I ask. "Anti-Me asked us to take Foop to you for his check up." Cosmo replies. "Oh,I see." I say with a smile. "Since we're taking Foop to you for a check up, we though you could give Poof his check up heart leaps with joy."I'd be happy too." I tell her. Cosmo hand's me Foop. Wanda curiously poofs a lock on the door. "While your at it you can give Cosmo his check up too." "What?!" the green haired fairy shouts, making a mad dash for the door. "Wanda,you know I'm scared of doctors." He shouts struggling to open the door. "He might give me a shot. I don't want a shot." I puzzled to why He simple doesn't poof out the room. Then it dawns on my,He's the dumb one. "Shot.?What's a shot?" Foop asks growing nervous." You going to shoot me?" "No of course not." I tell him. "I don't believe you." Foop shouts and struggles to get out my grip. "unhand me or face my wrath." "Foop,calm down. I won't hurt know that." I tell him calmly. Foop soon calms down.

As soon as his does I hear Poof crying. Obviously scared and confused.I sit Foop down and make him promise to stay put. When he does I fly Over to Poof. "Hand him to me please." I tell Wanda. I'm a bit taken back when she does so without question. But I don't let it show. I have important matter's at hand. Wanda flies off to pry her husband off the door. Leaving her baby in my care. A sign of thrust that is, by no means,lost on me. "There there Poof."I say trying to soothe the frightened child. "Your uncle Anti-Rip won't hurt you. I'm going to make sure you grow up to be a strong and healthy fairy,just like your daddy." I walk over to my desk with him. He stopped crying and was looking up at me. I smiled down at him. I'm glad when he smiles back at me.

I pick up Foop and sit in my chair. I could only examine one child at a time. So while their parents are busy,I rock the two young ones in my sucks his thumb while Foop suck on my tie. I feel a twinge of envy.I would love to me a father someday. But because of my Fairy-counter part,I couldn't even get married. It was time like this I truly hated the way My race was bound to the will of our `fairy counter part's. They can't have children, now it was forbidden to use as well. We can't marry unless or counter part marries first. Just so we don't force them to marry some one they don't love,but it's fine if we marry someone we didn't. "awe you ok unkey Andi-wip?" Poof asks I look down at the children. Concerned lavender eyes peer back up at me. "You look a might sad there,old man." Foop adds.

I smile at them. "I'm Fine boys."I tell them, "I was just lost in thought for a moment." "Im sorry if I hurt your feelings." I hear Cosmo voice next to me. I turn to see sad,concerned green eyes. "I'm scared of all doctors,please don't be offended." "It's quite alright Cosmo." I reply." I'm well aware of what kind of doctor Rip stuntwell is." "Then why don't you take his patience?" Wanda asks. I can't hide the sudden sadness that swells within me. " Because for one, as a Anti-Fairy I'm not allowed to practice medicine any where other then anti-fairy world. Secondly as a Anti-fairy no one will allow be to be their doctor." I explain.

I surprise by the anger that flares up in Cosmo and Wanda's eyes. "You mean I could have gone to you at any time,But instead they force me to go to that two-bit loser?" Wanda shouts. "I wouldn't have put it in those words,but yes."I reply. I see pure rage in her eyes. "Cosmo,Take Poof so Anti-Rip can give Foop his check up. " She orders. "I'll be right back I need to talk to some one." She poof out the room. "I can't help but wonder who she was going to talk to." I wonder aloud. "Me too." Cosmo says taking Poof. He flies over to a near by chair and takes a seat.I begin my examination. "Are you going to let me give you a check up?" I ask. "Yeah." He replies. "You don't have to,you know." I remind him. "I know Anti-Rip." He says. "I'm may be afraid of you as a Doctor,but I trust you more as a friend." I can't help but smile." Thank you Cosmo,that mean allot to me."I tell him. Cosmo beams. "My pleasure Anti-Rip."

*End Of Anti-Rips POV*

*At the Vicky's House*

*Vicky's POV*

As soon as I walk in the door I feel a chill. It's funny,it felt warmer in her when I was Sharing this place with Norm and the pixies. It almost felt like home even. I walk it to the living room. Tootie was crying on my mom. Dad stared daggers at me,at least until I looked his way. Then he eeped and began to tremble. "Psst,fucking coward." I say with a sneer. I turn my attention to the two on the couch, while still keeping a ear out for his movement. It's a sad fact,but I have to be on guard when my family was home. I can't afford to let them get the drop on me. It was simply to dangerous. One misstep,And it's back to the E.R. "Tootie come with me." I order. "I need to have a little chat with you." "Please Vicky." My mom pleads. "She's upset enough. Let me calm her.." "No ones talking to you!" I snap cutting her off. Both her and Tootie flinch. "I feel bad when they do,but I don't let it show. I can't afford the show them any kindness. They'll just use it against me. I know,they have before. I hear my dad charge towards me. I quick spin kick sends him back to the chair he was sitting in. My mom scream and runs to him.

I take this time to grab screams, but a glare from me silences her. "Me and Tootie will be chatting up stairs." I call tossing a panicking Tootie over my shoulder. They start to object,again a glare from me put a quick end to their little rebellion. I carry Tootie up stairs and toss her on my bed. "What do you want from me?" She whimpers. "Like I said, I want to have a little chat." I tell her. "About what?" She asks. "About Timmy being gay." I tell her. "I know your smart enough to know you can't cure someone of being gay" She looks down. "I know. She sigh. "But..It might work."I glares at how deep in denial was she. "No it won't." I growl at her. "Even if it did,Would it be worth putting him through that kind of suffering?" Her silence tells all. So she wasn't her being selfish. It wasn't denial. The little creep was just that damn selfish."You heartless little bitch. It would,wouldn't it?" I shout,My anger hitting new highest. "Who cares about how much pain he's in. How he feels. As long as tootie get her Timmy,that's all that matter." "I can make him happy." She sobs. " If he just give me a chance,I can do it." "I don't give a shit about his could never make him happy."I snap darkly." He's right, you don't love him "

"I do love him,with all my heart." Tootie much ,it hurts."No,you love the idea of him. You love what ever sick fantasy you made up about him." I scoff. "But Timmy, the living ,breathing, quirky, little odd twerp I Love,The Real Timmy. Heh . .You don't give shit about." I pause to calm myself.I was saying too much."It's a wonder he doesn't hate you already." I snap darkly. "Thank the gods he's starting to. I hope he gets to to the point he can't stand to look at your selfish face." "You mean hate me like everyone hate you." she spites out. "Even our own words are like knives in my heart. "You call me a heartless bitch,try looking the mirror." She sneers. So the real Tootie decides to show up." You act so tough,But all you are is a lonely pathetic bitch, no one can or ever will want to love." I slap her cross the face,hard. She stares at me in shock. "Watch your damn mouth runt." I tell her. "Just because I never hit you before,doesn't mean I won't." I grab her by her shirt and hold her close,her ear just inches from my mouth 'Your right bitch,I am damned." I growl."But I rather be myself and hated,then be a sniviling two faced bitch like you.

I pull back and stare cruely into her eyes "Talking to you is a obviously waste of my precious time so I'll make this short." I tell her. "I find out you outed Timmy to anyone. Our parents,his parents, ANYONE. I will hunt you down and beat the holy shit out of you. And there will be no one in this world or any other that can shield you from my rath. Is that clear?"She let's out a whimper and agrees. Out the corner of my eye and see our parents peeking in from the hallway. I toss Tootie at the doorway. My parents catch her as I knew they would. After all,they were waiting for it.I watch as they land in a heap. "You guys really need to work on that landing." I tell the,in my normal uncaring tone. I step over them and head to the stairs. I'm hyper alert when I reach them. They've pushed me down them before. It was a miracle the fall didn't kill me. But it did leave me in a weakened state. The whole time I was laid up, they delighted in torturing me. Starving me. Making me beg for the thing I needed to live. I vowed never to be weak before them again. He hear foot steps, I turn to see my dad step behind hands almost touching me.

I curse myself for letting him get that close. I grab his hand and throw him the rest of the way down the stairs. My Mom screams,a wait for her to pass and shove her down as lands on top of him. I look up the stairs. "What to join them brat?" I call up to Tootie." She ducks behind the banister. "I..I" She stammer. "Tootie,Stay up there sweetie."Mom call to her. "Ok,mommy." Tootie shouts back. "Ok,mommy." I mock. "Like you cowardly ass,was gonna come down." I turn a start down the stairs but stop." Tootie,Come down here." I shout to her." NO!" she shout back. "Do it,or I'll come up and throw you down." I shout. "Do as she says honey.' Dad called to her. She does as he says. I pick her up by the collar and carry her down the stairs. I drop her on our parents when I safely reach the bottom.

I walk out the door and look around. The neighbors were eyeing me as usual.I always found it funny. Not one trusted me,but they let me watch their kids. I let a dry chuckle and make my way to Timmy's house. I had my axe with me. I picked it up on the way out the house. I was always armed when I leave home. It was the only way I felt safe. As soon as I get inside Timmy's house I collapse onto the floor,tossing the axe aside. I hide my face in my arms. I hate the way I treated them. I hated being cruel to them,But it was the only way I could keep myself safe. After all,I rather be hated then dead.

*End Vicky's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I wonder out the kitchen. I heard crying coming from another room. I'm surprised to see Angel crying by the door. I float over to her. I never seen her this upset. She was upset when she got off the phone yesterday,but not this upset. I sit next to her and pull her into my arms. He arms wraps around me as she continue to sob. I must me getting good at this comforting thing. "Hey angel? What's the matter?" I ask. "My family hates me?" She sob. I'm taken aback. Why? I can anyone hate her. She was so, cute, so charming,so deadly. Wait,wasn't the last art the reason I'm hated? "Because I'm cruel to them." She answers. I'm puzzled "Then don't be cruel to them." I offer. She looks up at me, there a deep sadness in her eyes.

" I have to, if I don't they'll take advantage of me." she says. " If I'm nice to them they'll treat me like dirt." "And being cruel to them make them hate you." I finish for her. "Yeah." She says leaning against me. "That why...That's why I can't afford to show any one,that I can be anything besides cruel." "That must be lonely." I Whisper to her stroking her hair. "I'm meant to be alone." She replies. "That's not true Angel." I tell her. "It's not?" She asks looking up at me. I shake my head. "You have a new family,a real family." I explain. "Me, and HP and Eugene and Timmy. You can be yourself around US." "Really? I can?" She asks new hope shining in her eye. "Yeah, you can." I confirm smiling. "Hell, The others too.I hate to break it to you kiddo,But you've been drafted into this mad band of misfits we call a family."

*Ends Sanderson's POV.*

*Vicky's POV*

I throw my arms around Eddie. My heart fluttered with joy,I never felt before.. "You guys really want me in your family?" I ask. "Seriously?" "Like totally seriously." He mocked. I laugh and kiss his cheek. "Timmy picked a really awesome guy to be his boyfriend." I whisper to him. "Aww,thanks,: He replies blushing a little. "You know what else?" I ask. "What?" He asks back. "You also one awesome big brother." "He beams. "Thanks. You a pretty awesome little sister." My smile fades. "To bad I'm a rotten big sister." "I don't know,I think your pretty cool." We turn and see Timmy and his friends coming towards us. I smile at him. "Thanks twerp." I say feeling better. "Any time sis." He replies. I love it when he calls me that.

*End of Vicky's POV*

*In another room in the house. *

*HP's POV*

"There something nice and casual. " I say patting Anti-Eddie on the back. He gives me a grateful smile "Now what?" He asks "You go meet him in the living room." I reply. "But what if he doesn't like me?" He asks. I put my hand in his shoulder. Anti-Eddie,the kid already loves you." I assure him. "You'll be fine." He nods and anti-pings out the room. I let out a deep sigh before flying off to look for Eugene. I'm worried how sad he looked when he left the room. I wonder if he ever been on a date.h must have, he's too cute no to have any. Then again he was also gay. I spot him as I pass by a room. He was curled up on the guest bed,his back to the door. I could hear him crying,It killed me inside. I fly in silently and peer over his shoulder. Tear flowed freely from hurts to see him this way. Especially since we pixies didn't cry unless we were deeply hurt. But,what could have hurt him so deeply,he could cry so easily. I lay next him and pull him into my arms. Are you always in this much pain? He looks up at me startled. "Sir,what are you doing here?" He asks. "I came to check up on you." I tell him moving his hair from his eyes. He gives me a puzzled look. "Why?" He asks. "Because I cared about you." I reply. He turns away shyly. I turn his gaze back to me. "Because I love you."

He stares at me shocked. I feel myself blush,for admitting my feelings. "Sir? Your married." He stammers. "Only legally,Only for now." I tell him. I lean forward and kiss his forehead. "Now,What's got my handsome pixie so upset."

*End of HP's POV*

*Eugene's POV*

I feel a blush burn my cheeks. I don't know what was harder to believe, the fact he called me handsome or his. "I was just feeling down,because I'll never get got go on a date." I tell him. "I least not with the person I love." "Why not? He asks. I look at him sadly. " Because he's out my reach and out my league." I reply. "I know how you feel." He says. "I feel the same way about, the one I love." He sounded so sad. "How that possible?"I asks. "Your the head Pixie." "The married head pixie." He reminded me. "Be sides,he's younger then me. What young Pixie would want with a ugly old man like myself." "Your not ugly,Your the hottest thing on wings." I exclaim,shocked by his words. "I'd kill for a chance to be with you." I clap a hand over me mouth. A wicked gin crosses his handsome face. "So you do like me." He says pulling me closer." So,what if I do." I pout. "Your married. And you like someone else." It kills me that some lucky bastard had already wormed his way into his heart. Probably some gold-digging little whore. HP just laughs. "Eugene,who do you think the young pixie I was talking about was?" He asks.

I stare at him blankly for a moment. Then it hits me, he meant me. My heart almost pings out my chest.I was the gold-digging little whore. " So,how about it?" He asks. "How about what?" I ask, almost stammering. "Will you go out on a date with me?" He asks. I can't believe my ears. "But... But sir." I stammer."If we're caught,the consequences. would be dire,Especially for you." "Then let's not get caught." He says kissing me softly. I swoon as his lips touch mine. "We can have our date on earth." "Ok." I breath out. "Great."He says smiling. How I loved that are we going?" I ask. As we float up from the bed. "Wanna hit the arcade?" He suggests. My eye's light up. "Yeah,that'd be awesome." I reply already looking forward to gaming."can we play laser tag this time?" I ask buzzing around him. "Sure,what ever you want hon."He laughs. My heart flips when he calls me hon. "Eugene can you do me a favor?" He asks. I freeze in front of him."Sure,what?" I asks,wondering why he was suddenly blushing. "While we're on our date,Could you call me Paul?" He asks. "Paul?" I echo back confused. "Yeah,that's my middle name." He tell me. I'm blown away. No one spoke to him in such familiar terms. I heard his wife even called him . "I'd be honored." I tell him.

I felt like I really was his boyfriend. Wait,was I know? Was *I really the hat Head pixies boyfriend" Dare I even dream? "Ready to go Eugene?" He asks. "Yeah,Let's go paul." He eye's light up. It was a lovely sight to see. "Then let's go." He says and pings us away. I ping a note to Eddie telling him where we gone. I hope he doesn't mind me dating his uncle.

*End of Eugene's POV*


	20. Chapter 20:To love you

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

Chapter 20: To love you

*Somewhere in the Castle in the fish bowl*

*Wanda's POV*

I poof into Anti-Cosmo's new den. I wanted a word with him. I needed answers. When I arrived the scene before me eased away all anger I felt. Anti-Cosmo was wrapped in Anti-Wanda's arms. They seemed so happy cuddling in his chair. I land softly in front of them " Fast asleep." I think happily to myself as I watched the pair sleep. If I didn't need to speak to Anti-Cosmo I'd let them be. I reach for them,then pull back. "Maybe I should wait." I think to myself. "After all My questions aren't that important. At least not enough to bother them." I turn to leave when I hear a soft moan. "Wanda? Is there something you need dear?" Asks a sleepy Anti-Cosmo. "Nothing that can't wait." I reply smiling at him. "Are ya sure?" Anti-Wanda asks. Yawning softly. I nod. "IT was just a bunch of silly questions." I tell them. "They can wait. You guys should enjoy Your rest."

They look at each other then at me. "Are ya sure Wani?" Anti-Wanda asks. I nod again. "Yeah,Sorry for barging in." I reply,a strange shyness washes over me. I turn and fly out the room. Once out side I lean against the wall. I place a hand over my rapidly fluttering heart. The sight of them sleeping there. I don't know why,but I suddenly want to see it again. Every morning,the four of us waking up to a new day together. I shake the silly thought from my head. AC would never go for it. I don't know why,but even the thought of him rejecting the idea hurts. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see a concerned Anti-Cosmo. "Wanda are you alright?" He asks. "I'm fine." I reply. "What are you doing out here?" "I came to check up on you." He says. "Are you sure your ok,you look a might flushed."

I realize I was blushing. "I'm fine." I tell him "You should go be to AW." "Anti-Wanda anti-poofed off to check on the kids." He tells me. "If you were feeling like yourself,you would have poofed out,instead floating off." "Damn,smart ass." I think to myself as he takes my hand and lead me back into the room."Since wen did he know me so well?" "So my dear,what is it you wanted to ask?" He asks sitting my down in he chair. "Or did you want tho ask Anti-Wanda something?" He pours me a cup of tea. I take it absentmindedly. "I wanted to ask you something." I tell him shyly "Go ahead." He says pouring him self a cup. "Why are you always drinking tea?" I ask without really thinking. "That's what you came to ask?" He asks back,giving me a puzzled look.I chuckle,he was so adorable when he looked puzzled.

"No, I wanted to ask something else. " I reply as he takes a seat next to me. "That question just popped in my head." "I see." He says and take a sip of tea. "Well to answer your question,I drink different teas for different reasons. Some to calm my nerves,some to help me wake up, and other just for their delightful flavor." "Oh." I reply simply. "So what did you really want to ask?" He asks. I take a sip of my own tea. "I probably shouldn't ask." I tell him. " You must be sick of me bothering you with all my questions about anti-fairies." "Not at all my dear." He assures me. "In fact ,I'm quite delighted you wish to know more about my kind." "Really?" I ask. "Really." He says with a smile. I wonder how it is I never noticed how cute his smile was. I feel myself blush again. "I was just wonder,why Anti-Rip can't practice medicine out-side Anti-fairy world."

"To be honest my dear,I had no idea he couldn't." He replies. "But It does make sense." "No it doesn't." I tell him. "How can you say that." "It quite simple wanda dear." He says calmly. " For a anti fairy to open a medical practice in another magic world,they'd have to move into said world. And no magic creature wants a anti-fairy living among them. " "B..But that's not right." I stammer out,struggling to wrap my head around such blatant discrimination. "It's not fair,but It's still the way it is." He tells me.I feel my anger return at twice the force."Calm your self my dear." He tells me. "It's been that way far before ether of us was born. It's the very thing we're striving to change." "They should have fixed it a long time ago." I snap. "I mean what's next,legalizing the torture of anti-fairies."

Anti-Cosmo shifts uneasily in his seat. I feel a deep sickness in my stomach as I note the sadness in his eye. I remember the chamber,Jorgan spoke off"I'm afraid that ship has already sailed my dear." He replies. Then I remember,The day we broke him out of albacatraz. He seemed so weak. Anti-Wanda even had to carry him from the cell. AC,what did he do to you? "Wanda? Wanda?!" I come back to reality when AC calls my name. I look over at him. He has moved close to me. "My dear girl, are you alright.?" He asks,setting his tea down. "Your shaking like a leaf." He word barley register. Instead of responding I throw my arms around him and sob into his chest. "My gods AC,what the hell have they been doing to you?" I ask,though I dearly dreaded the answer. "It's better that you don't know,my dear." He replies holding me tightly."I pray you never find out." A wild swirl of emotions over take me.

I can't believe how horrible my race has treated his. How horrible I was to him. Remorse. Regret. Shame. Sorrow. All these emotions and more danced a demonic dance in me. All I could do was cry. Just curl up in his arms and cry. "Please don't cry my dear." He says stoking my hair gently. "I assure it's nothing I can not endure." "You shouldn't have too." I sob out. I realize how close we were. How close we've become. It became clear why Cosmo loved him so much. Why I have come to love him so much.

*End of Wanda's POV*

*Sanderson POV*

I read the note quietly. I can't help but smirk. It was about time they got together. "I wonder who made the first move."I mutter absentmindedly. "I bet it was Eugene." James and Jules remarks. "No way." Timmy Chimes in. "He's way too shy. It was totally HP." "I'm with the twerp,HP made the move." Angel agrees. "DO your guy mind?" I ask hold the note close to myself. At least I would have if it was still in my hand. "Tommy, don't be so stingy with the letter." Timmy says. "Just because it's addressed to you,doesn't mean only you get to read it." "Yes it does," I reply " That the point of addressing it to me."Timmy looks at me with a smile. "You'd think so. But no, no it don't" He says and turn back to the note. "He's right." The others agree in unison. "I'm pretty sure it does." I insist. My words fall on deaf ears. "Speaking of dates."James begins. "What are you doing later cuties?" He asks looking directly at a blushing Jules "Wh..Who? Me?" Stammer Jules. "You are gay right?" Ask James leaning towards Jules. "I think we should leave them alone." I whisper to the others and ping us from the room.

"I can't believe Remy likes Gary." Timmy chuckled. "No offense is there any straight guys in this makeshift family." Asks a grinning Angel "Doctor Anti-Rip is straight." I tell her. "Really?" She asks. "Vicky and anti-rip sitting in a tree." mocked Timmy. "Shut up twerp" Angel snapped. "K-I-S-S spells I-N-G." Continued Timmy inching away from Angel. I begin to chuckle a little. "I mean it twerp."Angel growls " First come LOOOVE." Sings Timmy. "That it,your dead runt." Growls Angel as Timmy takes off runny. "Then comes marriage."Timmy giggles out."Gotcha,finish it.I dare you." Growls Angel hold a fist to Timmy. It takes all my balance to keep from falling out my chair. "Den comes Vicky wit a baby carriage." We all look up to see Clarice floating above us. Me and Timmy burst out laughing. "Moooom" Whines Angel, before she drops Timmy and cover her mouth. Clarice floats over to a now shy Angel. "You said I dare ya."Clarice says gently moving Angels hand. "Ya didn't say who ya were darin." Angel smiled up at her.

"You don't mind me calling you Mom..Do you?" Angel asks. "Heck nah. " Clarice says smiling back. "You know you remind me of me at yur age." "Really?" Beamed Angel. "Yup,right down to lovin tight ass british Anti's." Giggled Clarice. "When you say tight ass british anti's,I hope you don't mean me." Anti-Markus says floating into the room. Both he and Angel blushed brightly when they see each other. "Tommy,I think we should leave this in momma's's hands." Timmy whispers to me. "I agree." I whisper back, and ping us out the room.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Back in the living room*

Gary's POV*

I can't believe my ears. Was Remy hitting on me. "Wh..WHo? ME?" I stammer feeling myself blush. "You are gay right?" Remy asks. To tell the truth I never thought about it. I liked TimTim. I even liked that blond haired kid with the braces. At least before I heard what he said about TimTim. I don't think I like girls. A sudden ping draw me from a thoughts and tells me I was now alone with him. "Well,are you?Remy asks again,sounding a little nervous this time. "I think so." I tell him. Blushing more. He looked so cute pouting like that. "I defiantly like guys." He gives me a relieved smile. My heart flutters"Do you have a boyfriends?" He asks. I feel a twinge of pain in my heart. "Did I say something wrong?" Remy asks, Wiping away the stray tears from my eyes. "I had a boyfriend once,but he died." I tell him as I try to fight back my tears. "I'm so sorry." Remy says pulling me into a hug. I snuggle into his arms. I don't know why,but the room suddenly felt unbearably cold."What happened?" Remy asks softly. "I recant what happened on unwish island. When I'm finish I was shaking and sobbing. Not cool,I know. But for the life of me,I couldn't stop.

*End of Gary's POV*

*Remy's POV*

I held him for several minutes,It felt like an eternity. It hurt to see him so upset. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." I whisper to him. I dearly wishes I had a wand like Timmy. I'd poof us someplace more private,so he could cry in peace. I'd wish away his pain. "HELL,I'd wish myself to unwish island in a mecha suit and start kicking their asses for hurting my Gary." "Your Gary?" Gary echoed looking up at me. I blush madly,realizing I said the last part aloud. "I..I,um." I stammer trying to think of something,ANYthing to justify what I just said.I look down at gary. He was looking at me with a almost cocky smile."Aren't we the bold one booboo." Gary says sitting up. I looked down,but I could feel his eyes on me. Piercing blue eyes peering over his deep black shades. My heart fluttered madly. "So much for being the seducer." I think to myself. "I..I" I stammer. "Damn it why can't I think of a good lie!"I almost scream in my head.

"You think you already have me locked down,eh?" He asks. I could feel his breath on my ear. "I..Uh..I." I stammer"Oh gods,when did he get so close?I thing to myself. He lifts my gaze to meet his. "You may be right,Cookie." He says and kiss me softly on the lips. I feel his arm wrap around me. I can't believe it,my first kiss. And it's with a pulls away. He was blushing shyly, So was I. "About that you still wanna?" He asks. "Go..I mean.." "Yeah,if you wanna?" I reply. "Yeah,sounds good Cookie." He says. "Cookie?" I echo "Is that my new pet name? " "you don't like it?" He asks. " Oh I do." I tell him quickly."I was just wondering." "Ok Cookie it is." He proclaims. "That's cool." I chuckle,wiping the last remaining tears from his eyes. "Oh,you know it Cookie." he replies with a grin.

*End Of Remy's POV*

*Dimsdale Mall*

*Nega-Timmy/ Terry's POV*

I walked hand in hand with Anti-Tommy. It felt weird being out in public without Timmy. But it at least Anti-Tommy was with me. Though he seemed he was as nervous as I was. "Relax cutie." I whisper to him. He gives me a shy smile. "It's kinda weird being her around so many humans." He whispers back. "I know,I never been here without timmy before." "Wanna hit the comic book shop?" He asks. "Nah, I don't care for comics,Lets hit the video game shop." I reply as I pull him in the direction. After that we wondered from shop to shop. Just checking out the mall.

As I was rushing out one shop, running from a Anti-Tommy, who was holding a dangerously loaded water pistol,I crashed into impact sends me to the ground. Anti-Tommy rushes to my side. "Are you ok?" He asks. "Yeah,I'm ok." I reply picking up my hat. "Turner, Don't you get ever get tired of stoking me?" I look up and see Trixie and Veronica. What Timmy ever saw in that stuck up little tramp is beyond was every thing I hated in a person,snobby, Self-centered, and elitist. "I hated that he liked her so on the other hand, I hate the little bitches guts. "Veronica was, could be ok,if she ever manages to detach herself from Trixie to stand on her own. But I doubt she ever would. "You must be Trixie Tang." I reply ignoring her question. "My cousin Timmy told me about you." "He did?" She asks with a sneer. "Yes,he did." I reply. "And from the looks of you,he was far to kind."

"What do you know?" Trixie snaps obviously pissed."Your so totally a fag." "I can see the blond girl,Veronica was it?"I ask. "Yeah" Veronica answers cautiously. "Well veronica,is obviously the cuter of the two of you?" I tell them standing up. "You...Really think so?" Veronica asks her eyes beaming. Trixie just laughs. "Pleeease,As is a nobody like her can ever compete with me." "No,she's defiantly cuter."Anti-Tommy remarks. "Who care what a bunch of fags think." Trixie huff and storms off. "Hey,Timmy's cousin." Veronica begins. "The name's Terry,this is Edward. " I tell her. "Hi,Can You give Timmy a message for me?" She asks. "Sure?" We reply in unison."Veronica hurry UP!" Shouts a annoyed Trixie." Tell Him,I'm Sorry about how I treated him the other day." She whispers. "And I hope he's really happy with his new boyfriend,he deserves him way more then that bitch Trixie." "Veronica! Move it!" Trixie screamed causing Veronica to jump. "" ." Veronica shouted scurrying toward her direction.I watched as the two girls walked off together. Trixie was yelling at Veronica. Even though veronica just took it,I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of her. "They may be hope for her yet." I thought aloud. "To bad there's none for you." Anti-Tommy chuckled.

I turned to ask what he meant and narrowly missed being hit with water. " Your jerk." I Squealed dashing off once more. Anti-Tommy laughed wickedly and came after me.

*End Of Terry's POV*

*Fort jorgan,fairy world*

Jorgan sat in his recliner. He still had no luck locating Anti-cosmo and his family. Now it had come to his attention another Anti-Fairy had escaped,and there was no signs of him ether. With aloud growl Jorgan stood up and paced the room. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the poof in the room. His wife the toothfairy had come to check up on him. For several minute she watched her beloved pace around. Just as she was about to say something he paused and looked at her. "My sweet bicuspid,how long have you been floating there?" Jorgan asks.

"Not long." replied the toothfairy." Are you ok honey,it's not like you to not notice when some one enters the room." Jorgan let out a deep sigh. "I know sweety." He says sadly. "It's those damn antis. I still can't find them." "Do you have any lead?" The toothfairy ask walking over to her husband. "The council thinks turner's hiding them out." He tells her as she sits him down in he chair. "MY Timmy." The toothfairy huff. "Preposterous, He's far to sweet a boy to hang out with the likes of them" "They had video footage." Jorgan pointed out. "Obviously it was doctored by that... anti-cosmo to get my sweet Timmy in trouble." The toothfairy countered. "That's what wanda said when I told her." Jorgan admitted.

"See,great mind think alike." The toothfairy said triumphantly. Jorgan resisted the urge to roll his eye. "Of course honey." He sighed. "Don't look so blue." The toothfairy giggled."You'll turn into a bad-luck addicted anti." Jorgan shoot straight up in his chair. "What did you say?" He asked. "I said, don't look so blue." Replied a puzzled tooth fairy. " No,No,after that Glenda." Jorgan corrected." His wife eyed him puzzled."I said,you'll turn into a bad-luck addicted anti." Glenda responded slowly. "My sweet, beautiful angel." Boomed jorgan as he spun his wife around the room. "Your a genius." "Thanks,but why?" She asked still puzzled. "You'll see."Jorgan shouted and atomic-poofed them out the room.

*Anti-Cosmo's den*

Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I sat holding a very upset Wanda. "Wanda.."I began,trying hard to think of something to calm her." IT's not as bad as you think. " I lie,hoping it would be believed. "Lier!" she snapped. "THey did something horrible to you,Why else would ..."Her words seem to fail her as tear overwhelm her. "Oh gods!" she sobbed. "Those brutes that attacked you. It wasn't a random thing was it. That's how they were trained to behave,wasn't it?" She asks looking up me. I shifted nervously,Inwardly debating whether I should lie again or not. My prolonged silence spoke for me. "I'm not stupid AC." She began. Sorrow was clear in her voice. "I need to to answer me,Honestly." I look at her concerned. She really shouldn't hear of such matters. She was already frightfully upset.

"Wanda. I" "Please AC,I need to know the truth."She says quickly,before a I can finish objecting. I let out a sigh and nod. "I'll answer honestly and to the best of my ability." I promise her. She takes a deep breath. "AC,What's in the chamber?" I flinch at her question. "It's the main room used to punish Anti-fairy's. Many prisoners get punished there ,but it's mainly used for anti-fairies." I tell her. "What's in there?" She asks. Many things."I reply "whips,stun guns,batons,cattle prods and...The chair." "What's the chair?" She asks. "The electric chair." I tell her. I can feel myself starting to shake. I fight to suppress it.

All color drains from poor Wanda. "But..But" She stammer. "That thing can't kill magic creatures like us." "It's not used to kill us,only to make us suffer." I Inform her."Why? why wold they do that?She stammer's "How can they do that?" "Easy,my answer to both those questions are the same."I reply."Me and my kind are nothing in their eyes. Merely toys toy vent their sadistic needs out on. Some faires even pay to vent there anger on us." Wanda looks down,trying desperatly to absorb the information. I almost when she shoot her head up suddenly and looks me in the eyes."Have they ever..Used it..On you?" She asks."The Chair I mean. "Wanda I don't." AC you promised you'd answer me." She shouts cutting me off. I let out a solemn sigh. "Yes,more time then I can count." I tell her. "More then any other anti in fact." "Why? Why you?" She sobbed. "Because I'm their leader." I tell her trying to calm her. "Many time ,it was because I willingly took another anti's place." It took everything. in me to keep my own tears at bay.

"That's why you were so weak in that cell,why you fell to your knees." "Yes,I just got through my first session in the damned thing,And was waiting..On my..Second." My words slowed as it dons on me. Wanda needn't see me fall. Only Terence and..." Then I realize who had actually spoke. What I knew was confirmed when I felt Timothy's arms grip my waste. I let out a sigh. And pulled the now sobbing child onto my lab. Out the corner Of my eyes I could see the concerned expressions of both Edward and Cosmo.

"How ,,,how can they do that to you?" Sobbed Timothy."Oh gods papa,I'm so sorry." We looked shocked at the boy."Im so so sorry."He whimpers"Please forgive me." Timothy?" I breath out,puzzled "You've done nothing wrong." "I Helped them lock you up." He sobbed."I sent you straight into sick clutches." He pause as terror streaked across his face."Momma,I sent her their too?"HE gasps almost struggling to breath." I sent my little Foop there." "Timothy,get a hold of yourself." I shout."They've never been to the ,breath." Timothy leans weakly into me. I Wonder is I should have AR look at him. I turn to see a furious Edward pace the room,. Cosmo looked equally enraged. "Damn it Havoc,Why didn't you tell this was going on? Huffed Edward. "What would you have done?"I asked calmly. "Raised hell!" He snapped."Hid you and your family out."Cosmo adds "We both now it would have done no good." I remind him."And you know Full well,I'd never endanger you or you Family Cosmo."They both looked down,disheartened.

"Now take Timothy out of here." I tell Edward. "He shouldn't hear of such talk." "NOO!" Shouted Timothy,as he tightened his grip around me. "I don't wanna go." The boy sobbed "I wanna stay with you." I gently lift his gaze to meet mine. "Timothy,IT's hard enough to say this aloud." I tell him. "It's Unbearable to say it in front of you." I softly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Go with Edward." I tell him. He gives a sad nod. "That's my boy." I tell him as we embrace.

"I love you Papa." He tells me,before giving me one last squeeze. "I love you too,my dear, DEAR Timothy." I give him a smile before anti-poofing him and Edward out the room. I feel Cosmo hug me from behind. I could feel him shaking. "It's alright, Fairy me." I tell him "I'm ." I wonder if I should have sent him out as well. "It's not alright."Anti-Me." He whispers through his tear. "Your been hurt enough in you life. You shouldn't have to endure any more. I wish some much They can see, what I see in you." "And what's that?"I asks. "That your an amazing and kind hearted person." Wanda chimes in. "Wanda?You finally see that too?" Cosmo asks. "Yeah,it took me a while,But I see that now." I feel tears stream from me,as I struggle to think of something to say.

I'm both pulled and pushed forward , as I'm encased in a tight fairy hug. In this moment, I decide it was ok to allow myself a moment of weakness. I let myself cry in front of them. They merely held me and allowed me to do so. It felt amazing to have a friend I could lean on. Some one besides Edward, who saw me a something more then a monster. For someone to actually see...Me.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*In the kitchen.*

*Vicky's POV*

"Speaking of the devil." I think to myself. I barely hear Timmy and Eddie ping out the room. "Hi,Dr, Anti-Stuntwell." I say to how I manage to sound calm Oh man,why am I blushing. "Greeting victoria." He replies. " Hiya doc." My Mom chirps. "Hello ." The "Doc" replies. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" "Nope,I was just leaving." Mom says and raises her wand. "Mom,don't leave me with him." I whisper to her." "I gotta." She says "You'll never get a date wit me here." I blush madly as she giggles and Foops sound of the Doctor clearing his throat bring my attention back to him.

"If your not comfortable with me here,I could leave." He say. Strange he sounded almost..Sad. "It's cool." I tell him. "I was going to get something to drink,can I get you anything?" "Ice tea would be lovely,thanks." He replies." I start on our drinks. He takes a seat at the table. The silence between us is deafening. "Get real Vicky,what would a smart, handsome doctor want with you." I think to myself. "He probably can have his any woman he want's.,Why would he settle for a giggly teen girl. A awkward Human girl at that." I blow at a sad was true, none of the boys at my school liked me. I don't even think any guy in town liked that I like them ether."Damn pimply faced loser." I think to myself."Not one of them could go toe to tow with me. Those that came close were cruel assholes."

I sit his drink in front a him and sit down with mine. "What's wrong?" asks. I look up at him. "It's nothing" I tell him. " ." "Victoria." We pause when we realize we called each other at the same time. We both look down. "You can still call me,Anti-Rip." He says, so softly I can barely hear him. "Huh?" I ask. "If it's alright with you,I'd like you to call me Anti-Rip." He says, a bit louder. "Ok,Anti-Rip." I agree blushing "Only if you call me Vicky." "Alright Vicky." He agrees. We sip our teas in silence"I peek at him,he was smiling at me..

"Vicky,May I be frank for a moment?"He asks suddenly. I shift nervously in my seat. "Sure, go ahead." I reply. "Is there a chance a maiden as lovely as yourself, Would like to have dinner with a stuffy old doctor." I look up at him,Hee was looking right at me. A gorgiously shy smile on his face. He was blushing softly, his hands shook a little. " "A stuffy old doctor?No, Not a chance." I tell him. "Oh,I see." He says. "However." I begin. "However?"He echoed looking up.I lean clos to him. My lips brush his. "This maiden would be honored to have dinner with a handsome distinguished gentleman like your self." I reply. "If one should ask me" I begin to pull back, He pulls back close. I could feel myself blushing again.

He smiled at me,I blushed more. "My sweet vicky, Would you have dinner with me tonight?"He asks caressing my cheek. My heart flutters. Even though I knew he about to ask,I still ,some how, can't believe he did. " I'd love to." I reply. He stands and kneels before me. Taking my hand in his,He gives it a gentle kiss. "Thank you my sweet Victoria." He says. For the lovely tea and the pleasure of your company to night. "Yeah, sure." I stammer. "No prob." He rise and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and anti-poof from the room. I touch the cheek he kissed. "Dawww,Mah lil girl gotta date." I look up to see my mom floating above me. "You were there the whole time?" I ask .

"Sure I was puddin." She says floating down to hug me. "I wouldn't leave ya High 'n dry." "I got a date." I scream hugging her back. "With a total Hottie." "what are ya gonna wear?" she asks "I don't know." I tell her. "I'm going to have to go to my house." I dreaded going back here. "None sense." She says pulling me to my feet. With a Foop We're standing in my bedroom in the castle. "You look through yur things." She tells me pushing me to my closet. "I'll go fetch Wani." Before I can respond she Foops out the room. I open my closet,it was full of clothes. I never seen them there before. "Wow,this is going to take awhile." I think to myself.

*End of vicky's POV*

*Anti-Wanda's POV*

I fooped back to Cozzies den. I hope Wani was still there,or at da very least Cozzie could tell me were she went. When I get dare, I see Wani was still with him. Coz was there too. I float closer. My heart leap in my babeh was cryin. "Cozzie, babeh!? What's wrong!?" I shout floating down to them. "It's nothing dearest I'm fine" He says. "I was just Tell...Telling them about the chamber." I feel a cold chill. "Why would ya wanna talk bout dat scary place." I stammer. I feel myself comin down wit da shakes. "AW!" Wani shouted. I didn't know mah legs gave out till I was leaning on her. Cozzie was on the other side of me."Anti-Wanda dear,are you alright?" Cozzie ask, as they help meh to his chair. "I'm ok." I tell sat next to me. Cozzie stayed standin'. I lean against wani. Mah tummy felt powerful uneasy. "You shouldn a took my turns." I tell Cozzie. "I'd be damned before I let you go." he says back. I look up at him. He had dat serious look in his eyes. "I don't want ether of you to go to that scary place."Cosmo says. " I'd die,before I let that happen." Wani says holden meh tight. "Wanda don't say such thing." Cozzie says soft like. "I'd never allow you to come to harm,just to spare myself a few moments pain."

Mah temper flares up. "Ah few Moments. Cozzie they hurt ya fer hours." I shout. "Just cuz your da leadah. They,,," I'm cryin hard now. Why did he always have to be so damn damn selfless. I feel Cozzie's hand on my shoulder. "Please calm yourself my dear." He says "You know I can't bare to see you so upset." I lean into Wani's arms. I don know wedder to slap an push him away, or kiss'em ,hold'em an never let go. "Please smile for me beloved." He whispers to me. I look up at him. He had a kind smile. Dang it,I can't help but smile back,when he smiles like dat. Damn man,always cheatin. He kisses my cheek. "Thank you love."He says sweetly."Don't forget,your smile means the world to me.I blush at his words.

"At any rate,that's all in the past now." He say floating over to the fire. "We're free, any there's no way we're going back. " "But,what about the other anti-fairies?" I ask. "We can't just leave them there." Coz chimed in. "We have to help them." Wani agreed. "Of course we're not leaving them in that hell." Cozzie tells us. "But we can't do anything at the moment. At least not tell we find a place to hide them out. He floats closer to us. "Also we have to find out if any of them is still willing to follow me."He smiles at us, his usual cocky smile. I missed that smile. "I gather after a week under Anti-Binky's rule,they'll be begging me to take control again. In the mean time,We'll focus ion the more importantly our children." He pause ta dink, befur addin."My word ,We seem to have allot of them suddenly. Children I mean."

Speakin of youngin." I pipe up. I almost furgot why I came in here. Wani,Vicky need help gettin ready fer her date." "Vicky got a date?"Coz asked smilin. " With who?" Cozzie asks as well. I smile at him. Bein the ovah protective papa bear already. "Yup,wit Anti-Rip." I tell them. "Aaaaww,they make such a cute couple." Wani says wit a sigh. "I guess he'll do." Cozzie says. "Let's go!" Wani says pulling meh from da seat. I giggled as she poofs us from the we got back da room was a mess. "What took you?" Vicky asked,looking a bit concerned." "We got a bit side tracked is all." I tells her. "Are you ok mom." She asks. "you look like you've been crying." "I'm ok puddin." I tell her. " She comes an gives meh a big hug. "OK Mom." She says. I kiss her forehead. "Now,let's get you ready for that date." A knock at da door has us turning around. We turn too see Remy standing at da door way. "Hiya babeh." I call to him. "Is this a bad time?" He asks. "Nah, come in." Vicky says.

Remy walks in looking mighty nervous. "What's wrong Remy?" Wani asks floatin over to da boy. "Nothings wrong,I was just wondering if you girls could help me with somethin." Remy answers. " What's that sweety." I ask,Fooping on a dress on Vicky. "I need help getting ready for my..Date." He tells us. "Nah,to frilly." Vicky says an I foop another one on her. "Who the date with tiger." Teased Wani as she nudged the boy. Remy blushed an looked down at his feet. "I got a date with Gary." He all look at him. "Wow,that was fast." Vicky says. "Gary's gay?" Asked a surprised Wani. "Looks like it." Remy tells her.

"Well,I'll be a monkey's uncle." I giggle." We ain't got a straight boy in da bunch." "Is that bad?" Remy asks. " Course not sweety." Wani assures him. "So you'll help me get ready?"He asks smilin "Of course we will." da three of us say togedder" "Great,thanks you guys." Remy beamed. Man,I love being a momma.

*End of Anti-Wanda's POV*

*Dimsdale mall.*

*HP POV*

"I can't believe you kept nailing me so fast" I sighed. "Me nether." Remarked Eugene. "No offense Paul,but you suck at laser tag." I laughed. "You just got lucky punk." I replied. "Where too next? Eugene looked around till something caught his eye. "Buy me a video game?" He asked with pleading eyes. "Sure thing cutie." I reply. We walked to the video game shop. Eugene made a bee line for the pocky. Be fore I can remind him of his game,I notice the two boys Tiberius always hang out with was there."AJ,I feel still feel bad about ditching Timmy for spring break." The blond one says. "I know chester,but if We want to be cooler,we have to stop hanging around him." AJ replied. "It's not right AJ." Chester said looking down. "He gave up being popular to be our friend. And he looked really hurt when we said those things about him." Chester looked like he was near tears. "He'll be fine." AJ says putting a hand on Chester shoulder. "He still has his back up ,think of the girls we'll get without that loser Timmy Turner hanging around us.".

I feel me blood begin to boil. "He is not a loser." A voice shouts suddenly." I turn to see Eugene walking toward them. "Who're you?" Chester asks. "I'm,,,His cousin." Eugene Says. Chester looked up at him with beaming eye. I feel extra pissed. "How come he never mentioned you." AJ asks. "Do he know every member of your family?" Eugene counters. "Um..No?" AJ admits. "So why should you know all his?" Eugene points out. "Because he's not smart enough to keep that sort of thing secret." AJ tells him. Eugene glares at him. "Don't make me kick you ass runt." He says darkly Grabbing his shirt."That's my cousin your talking about.". Aj swallows hard. My heart pings like crazy.I wonder if anyone else could hear it,it pinged so loud. I walk over to join them. "What's going on?" I ask casually. I wonder if I should claim to be Tiberius cousin as well." Who are you?" AJ asks. "That's my boyfriend Paul." Eugene says. "I'm Eugene my the way." "Your gay?" Aj asks surprised. "And you open about it?" Chester says,almost in awe. "Is Timmy gay too?" "You don't really think,I'd tell you if he was?" Eugene says as he lazily drapes his arm around my shoulder. It takes everything in me not to blush like a shy school girl.

"I guess not." Chester says sadly. "Come on Chester,We shouldn't be seen with these fags anyway."AJ sneers. "Yeah,sure." Chester says following behind AJ. The kid looked like he just saw his puppy get run over. I almost felt sorry for him. "The nerve of those two." Eugene huffed "Talking about Ti like that." "It was great the way you stood up for him." I tell him. "I'm proud of you." Eugene blushes as I put my arm around his waist. His arm slips to mine. We head further into the store,back to the pocky. He picks up one. I'll get this one,which one do you want?" He asks. "I didn't know you liked those." I reply picking up a pack."Nether do I." He admits. "I never had it before." I pick up another flavor." That's cool,we can try them together." I tell him. He picks up the last flavor. "Sounds fun." He says. "Yeah,it does,doesn't it." I think to myself. He takes my hand and pulls me to the game section. He starts pouring over the games. "Um..Eugene? These games are in japanese." I tell him. "I know,there easier to read then the english ones." He tell me. That's right,he has japanese pixies in his family. I watch him pour over the game,I feel a sudden chill.

I look around,but no ones there. Eugene backs in to me. "Paul,where'd everybody go?" Eugene asks. "And If we have to run for our live,if it bad taste to take the pocky and games with us." Concentrate on living to play them,hon." I reply. I'm pushed down a blast comes at me. "Eugene!"I shout." I look over at Eugene Who was holding his arm. "It just grazed me."He says. I grab him and we dash out the door. We stop dead in our tracks. Robots surrounded us. "Are those what I think they are?"Eugene asks. "Yup,I'm afraid so." I tell him. "Their eliminators, but why are they after US? " "Destroy!" the robots blades come out of nowhere and slice them in half. "HP,this way." A voice calls to us. We rush of in it's direction. I'm shocked when I see who it was. "Firefly?How?" I stare down at Firefly in feral cat form. "I'm not really here."She tell us. "Someone has but up a magic field around the mall. It's thinned the vail between our world. " Who's the pretty kitty." Eugene asks. "This is Eliza nicole chaos ismadee,Havoc's daughter." "Oh...Can I pet her?" He asks. Before I can respond Firefly leaps into his arm. He pets her head. "she's soft." He says with a grin. "I'm sure she is but we got to get the hell out of here." I tell them. "Not and anti-Eddie is still here too. "She tells us. Their in danger as well.'

I bit back a curse. "Can you locate them?" I ask. "yup" She eyes glows. Ancient rune marks appear and disappear on her fur. "You know,she'd make one hell of a toy." Eugene remarks. "I want to know when she started wearing glasses." I think to myself. "There that away." She announces pointing ahead. We rush off in that direction. I hope their ok."

*End of HP POV*


	21. Chapter 21:Mall Mayhem

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

Chapter 21: Mall Mayhem

*Sanderson's POV*

I watch Timmy pace. I never seen him look so pissed off. At least his stopped crying. I hated seeing him cry.I killed me inside. But now solemn sadness was replaced by out right rage. A soft light surrounded him,highlighting his handsome features. It almost flickered in his eyes,who's soft aqua blue hue has turned a icy blue. He looked almost...Deadly. Mindlessly,I tilt my head to the side,taken in this never before seen side him I side I never knew he had. Wait,I have seen this side before. In the forest,when he was yelling at me. When he had me pinned down. I gazed up into those eyes. Only now they didn't looked concerned, just angry. Very, VERY angry.

"It's not supposed to be like this!" He shouts suddenly,cause me to jump to attention. I place a hand over my rapidly pining heart. "Sorry Tommy." He says softly "I didn't mean to startle you." "It's ok." I assure him. I lift up and float over to him. I shadow him as he resumes pacing. " It's not supposed to me like what?" I asked. "Fairies as supposed to be Kind. They always supposed to be nice." I could only stare at my disillusioned love. He really believed it. It's funny, I almost forgot he was still a kid. "Timmy. No ones nice all the time." I tell him softly. " There are bad people,in every race. Just like there good people." I land on his shoulder. We walk to the window together. "I know that tommy." He says. "You don't understand. Fairly world was my safe place. It was the one place I felt safe,like no one would hurt me."

I nodded,seeing the life he's lead,I could see how that would mean a lot to him. In a world where your constantly shunned,To find a place where your embrace must have seemed like paradise. Now hise paradise,may have been a lie the whole time."Tommy,I don't know what's right anymore. " He says with a sigh. "I don't know who's good or who evil anymore." I leave his shoulder and float in front of him. "Timmy..I'm Evil, you do know that right?" I ask nervously. He just stares at me. Wordlessly he turns and walks away. I'm hurt and surprised by his reaction. I quickly fly to catch up to him. Luckily he didn't walk far. "Timmy?" I begin and pause,was I even allowed to call him that anymore. It hurts to think of having to go back to calling him Turner."I can still call you that,right?" I asks dreading the answer. He turns to me and walks over to me. Can you still call me what?" He asks. I swallow hard. "Can I still call you Timmy?" "Of course you can Tommy?" He says offering me a warm smile. "Why should shouldn't you?" I breath a sigh of relief. "I thought the whole evil thing upset you." I tell him. "Why would that bother me?" he ask. "I already excepted you being a half breed and a demented freak, why draw the line at evil?" I'm taken aback by his words. "T..Timmy? How could you say that."I able to fathom his word. "I'm just saying. I lowered my standards that much,what a little more." He says with a shrug.

I can only stare at him speechlessly. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing come out. I don't know how to begin to turns and walks off,I follow behind him. I don't know why I do, but I do. Frankly I'm both hurt and pissed at what he just said. I get close to him and grab him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I snap,turning him to face me. He slaps me across the face. "What wrong with me? It's you."He shouts "Your love is poisoning me. Making me like you. Making me into a crazy heartless freak,just like you." Something in me snaps. "I'm not a freak." I tell him, floating back. "What?" he asks,His toone was so cold. I almost feel my wings freeze. "I'm not a freak,And I do have a heart."I reply,shaking. " I can feel it breaking right now." Tear trickle down my cheeks. "I thought you loved me." I whimper. I try to stop myself from shaking. But I can't waves of frigid paai was coursing through me at a alarming rate.

I look up,when I hear him laughing. He was peering at me with love less blue used to love at me so warmly,so sweetly,now they were just to vacant pools."Do you really think I could love,anyone could love a freak like you?" He says laughing. "Poor Poor heartbroken Sanderson." I cringe at him calling me that. "Do you want the pain to go away?" He asks, I nod quickly. He lean close to me. "Fine then." I feel a sharp pain through my heart. I stagger backwards and fall. I look at the knife in my chest then back at him. Blood poured from my open was leaning over me already.I look at him horrified, "Then just...Wake up." I look at him shocked. "What." I mutter. "I said wake UP!"

I snap awake. I put a hand over my heart, the knife was gone ,but the pain was still there." Tommy?Are you ok?" I look at Timmy,who was sitting next to me. He looked concerned,the love was back in his eyes. I nod,but remain silent. He pulls me into his arms. "first you fall off my shoulder then you start crying in you sleep. Are you sure you ok Tommy?" I lean into his embrace,his words barley registering. I'm to busy trying to get these tear to stop. "I'm not heartless." I say finally. "I'm Evil,but I'm not I'm not a freak."

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I can't believe my ears. I tighten my hold on my beloved sobbing pixie. "I know Tommy." I tell Him. I lay his head on my shoulder. He sobs into me,all I can do is hold him. I struggle to think of something to say to calm him. "Tommy,What did you dream about?" I ask him. He tell me the whole story,I listen quietly. By the end he had stopped crying,but was still shaking. I could see why he was upset. "I know you'd never hurt me Timmy." He says "But still,it felt so real." I lay flat on my bed . I softly stroke Tommy's hair as he lay on top of me. "I don't think you had anything to do with that dream Tommy." I tell him.

Tommy looks down at me. "What do you mean?" he asks. "Tommy,there was nothing natural about the way you passed out just know." I reply. You didn't drift to sleep or nodded off,you went into a dead faint." He pings himself into adult form next to me. His shades are off now. They dangled in his hand. The tip of the handle is placed in his mouth. He seemed to be in deep thought I sit up and force myself not to get lost in his lovely eyes. "How would gain anything from having me freak out like that?" He asks. "Hell who even know were together,out side the family I mean." I Lean against him,deep in thought as well. "Good question." I mutter. "Someone obviously wanted to hurt you." My train of thought is broken when Tommy pulls my into his arms. "I know it was just a dream." He whispers into my ear holding me tightly. "But just to be clear you know I'm evil,right." I turn and look him in his eyes. They seemed so frightened. I kiss his sweet lips. "I know Tommy. Your a mad evil little pixie." I kiss him again ."Your also MY mad evil pixie,And I love you ." He smiles and kiss me back. I lean into his kiss. His tung part my lips and invade my mouth. I offer no resistance. I melt under his kiss it robs me of my breath.

I pull back from him when I realize It wasn't the melt,drowning into Tommy can't breath. I really couldn't breath. "Timmy? Timmy what's wrong?" Asks a worried Tommy. I'm too busy trying to take in a breath to speak. It felt like my lungs were being crushed in someone's fist. I choke out a pained scream and fall to the bed. Suddenly I have a flash. I'm running in the mall. I look ahead and Anti-Eddie is pulling me along. I look behind me to see we're being chased be...Eliminators? I can't be. We pass by a store and I see myself in the window. But it's not me,it's terry. As quickly as it came the flash pain start to fade away. I feel myself finally beginning to breath again. "Timmy? Say something." Tommy says anxiously. "Tommy..Nega-Me...Anti-You..There in danger." I gasp. "Timmy,calm down and take deep breaths." Tommy tells me. I do as he says.

"How are Tyler and Anti-Eddie in danger?"He ask when my breathing returned to normal. I look at him shaking." The were being chased by Eliminators." I reply,my voice trembled as I spoke. "Damn it. " He hisses. "Eugene and Hp are at the mall too. Those things might be after them too." I jump to my feet. We have to tell mom and dad." I yell to him as I race out the room. Tommy flies close behind. I pray those thing weren't heading our way.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*In Anti-Cosmo's Den*

*Cosmo's POV*

I watched as Anti-Me slept next to me. I gently took off his monocle and placed it on the table near us. He barely moved,he only snuggled closer to me. I lay next to him and stroke his hair. My heart flutters at the sight of him. I loved anti me so much. His accent, how smart he is,even the cute way he cried in his sleep...Wait, what? I sit up slightly. Anti-me was really crying. He seemed like he was having a night mare. I panic when he begins trembling. "Anti-Me,wake up." I whisper to him. He was muttering something. I lean close to him. "Some one help me." He whimpers softly. His word are like a icy knife in my heart. " Anti-Me wake Up." I plead. "Please wake up." Anti-Me wake startled. He looks at me puzzled. "Cosmo? What's wrong?" He asks. I ignore his question,I just dive into his arms. ""Don't worry anti-me?" I sob" I'll protect You,I promise."

*end of Cosmo's POV*

Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I looked down puzzled at my sobbing little dimwit. "Cosmo?" I begin. He sit up and looks into my eyes. "Shh,it's ok Anti-me."He says wiping tears from my eyes. I'm shocked that they were even there. Then my dream come rushing back to me. "Did I..Was I crying in my sleep?" I ask out loud,though I didn't really expect a response. " You were shaking too Anti-Me." Cosmo tell me. Embarrassment gives me cheeks a violet hue. So far only Anti-Wanda have ever witnessed me in that state. If I could have it my way she wouldn't even see it. Too have Cosmo see me that way,is almost to much for my pride to thought are interrupted by a bone crushing hug from Cosmo. "I don't need protection, you ding a ling." I snap. He doesn't respond, He just hold me silently. I wonder if I was too harsh with him. Just when I'm about to speak he lift his gaze to me mine. Through his tear I can see the seriousness in his eyes, seriousness and determination. "I know your strong Anti-me. I know your smart too." He tells me. "But no one can be strong all the time. And no matter how smart you are,you can still find yourself in danger."

He lean close to me. "Just know should you ever find yourself in a situation you can't get out of. Should you ever find yourself hurt and unable to fight know I'll be there,And I will protect you." He so close to me know his lips almost touch mine.I feel his hand on my cheek. His eyes burn deeply into my own. "With every spark of magic in me,I will protect you Anti-me." My heart flutters at his words. I left out a soft sigh. "Well,if you insist."I say,wrapping my arms around his waist. "I suppose I'll allow it." He smiles his usual sweet smile. "Thank you Anti-Me" He replies kissing me softly.I let out another sigh I let myself begin to drift back to sleep. "Anti-me?" Cosmo whispers.

I let out a annoyed groan. " What is it Cosmo? I ask "are you sleep?" He asks stupidly. "Yes, Cosmo. I'm asleep." I reply. He pause a moment. "Anti-Me are you awake yet?" I turn and look at him. "Yes,I'm awake now,what do you want?" I moan. He just smiles and kisses me forehead. "will you play with me?" He asks. Just as I was about to tell him no,I became aware his hand had wondered fairly far south of me. "Please Anti-me." He whispers. "Well my dear,How refuse when you ask so nicely." I chuckle and kiss his sweet lips. He hungrily lean in to it. Nimble hand make quick work of my vest and shirt. " Your quit skilled at this pet." I moan as he leave soft kisses down my chest.

He stop suddenly and sit up. I do as well." Anti-Me did you feel that?" He asks nervously. "I'm afraid so my dear." I reply. Something was wrong. There was a strong magic force at work. We both stand. No sooner had I refastened my vest Timothy and Edward rush into the room. " Dad, papa we got to get to the mall quickly." Wait,when did he start calling me Papa?

*End of Anti-Cosmo POV*

Vicky's bed room.

*Wanda's POV*

I watch as my kids get ready for their date. I was so pleased when gary joined us. "So money bags,where you taking me?" Gary asks grinning. "IT's a surprise." Remy replies blushing. "I'm surprised you and Remy didn't ask the boys for help." I remark poofing a outfit onto Remy. "Hey I know the story." Gary replies. When you got a hot date with a prince,you get your dudes from a fairy god momma." Remy blushes and turn away. What's you excuse sug?" Asks AW

"I didn't know who to ask." Remy admits "so I'd figure I'd ask...My..Moms." He didn't look at us when he said it. My heart skipped a beat. "Dawww." cooed AW. "come here ya cute lil monkey" She pulled Remy into a tight hug. "Mother please." whined Remy. As soon as he uttered the word he blushed deeper. AW just squealed with Joy. "Do you guy's here that?" Vicky asks suddenly. We all fall quite ,soon we heard it. A soft thud sound,it was coming our way. We rushed to the bundle and saw a white bundle hopping down the hall picking it up and unwrapped it. "Isn't that smoof cloth?" AW asks. "Yes it is." Replied a angry Norm."And f.y.i,this is the last time I babysit those little monsters for you." He growled "Now got me out this lamp." Vicky rubbed the lamp to release norm. "What happened?" I ask "An where's Poof and Foop?" Asked AW. "They went to the mall." Norm tells us. We all trade puzzled glances. "they tied you up so they could go to the mall?" Asked Remy. "I don't get it ether." Admits Norm. "They said they want to because their sissy cat was there and they want to see her. When I refused to takethem they started crying." "So how did they get you in your lamp." Vicky asks. "I suggested we play a game to get their minds of it." Norm replies. "So foop suggested peek-a-boo. I agreed and started popping in and out my lamp. They laugh so I continued,but on the third turn they poofed a smoof blanket around me and tied me up."

Aw rolled her eyes and smiled. "Foop's gonna be a smarty britches jus like his pappy." She giggled. "I don't get it,who's sissy cat?" Gary asks. We all looked at each other. "Good question." I mutter aloud.

*End Of Wanda's POV*

*Dimsdale Mall*

*Anti-Sanderson's POV.*

Me and Terry ducked around a corner,We were both breathing heavily. "What are those thing?" I wonder out loud. "Their Eliminators." Terry says gasping for air. "I don't understand they work for the darkness,but Timmy turned the darkness to kindness. They shouldn't be after us." "Maybe it got changed back some how" I offer looking around the corner. "The coast seems to be clear." I tell him anti-pinging to my adult human from."Hop on." He get on my back and I left him up." "You don't have to carry me." He says as I dash off. "Your tired." I tell him. Besides if my legs give out I can always fly." "I can fly too." He huffs.

"I know love," I tell him. "But your still learning. Your wings wont carry you far. Besides their also not strong enough to fight those thing's vacuum." He let's a soft sigh and agrees."I duck between inside a store. It looks like a candy store. "Anti-Tommy! Their another exit on the other side." Terry shouts,pointing to the door. As we make our way to it three eliminators rush in behind us. We turn to face them. "Destroy destroy. They chant. "Death to the dark ones." We begin to back away when we here someone shout "Duck!" I grab Terry from my back and dive to the turn to see who our saviors are. To our surprise we were saved be..Eliminators?"Death to the light." They chanted. Terry and I traded confused glances. Soon both factions of robots were locked in a all out battle." Suddenly we heard a "psst" to the side of us. We turn to see HP waving at us. We give the Eliminators one last glance before making our way to him. "How did you get them to attack each other?" Asked HP When We were in the clear. "We didn't." Terry tells him. "They just attacked each other." "One group was chanting death to the dark ones. I Explained. " And the other side chanted Death to the light." "I wonder what category pixies fall under."Eugene wonders aloud.

"My guessing is,if a anti-pixie is viewed as dark then You and Grampy HP would be light."I look at HP" Who's the Cat and why did she call you grampy." The little cat looked hurt. " Dude,you don't remember me Anti-Eddie?" She says sadly "Not cool." I look close at her,then it hit me. It was the same little cat Eddie used to carry around. "Hey your Eddie's pet cat. Sorry I didn't recognized you with the glasses." I tell her. "It's cool." Nicole says with a smile. " She's really,Anti-Cosmo's daughter. HP Informs me." "That's me sister?" Terry asks. "Yup." Nicole chirps. "Can I hold her?" I asks Eugene. "Eddie never let me before." "But I'M holding her." Whines Eugene. "Eugene give her to him." HP Says "You had your turn. " But..But pauly" Pouted Eugene. Pauly?" Me and Terry say in unison. "Yeah,that's my middle name." HP Tell us blushes.

Me and Terry trade grins. "Of really?" We ask together. "I'll explain when we're NOT being hunted by mad robots." HP snaps blushing brighter. Nicole snickers. "Grampy's blushing." She giggles HP rolls his eyes. "Let's just get the hell out of here." He snaps. The three of us laugh,eugene giggles a little. Our laughter is cut sort when we hear "Destroy the light." We turn to run,but are cut off by more eliminators. "Death to the dark ones." "Damn it. We're trapped." Remarks Terry. "Terry if this is the end,I'd like to say,it's been a pleasure having you a mate." I say pushing terry behind me. " I was proud to have you as my beloved." Terry reply. Out the corner of my eyes I see Eugene whisper something in HP ears. A look of shock crosses HP's face. I feel Terry trembling behind me. Soon a bright light engulf us all.

*End Of Anti-Sanderson's POV.*

*Back at the house*

*Cosmo POV*

"Victoria,you Remington and Gary stay here and help Anti-Rip in his office upstairs. There might be casualties." Anti-Me ordered. They saluted and Anti-Rip anti-poofed them up stairs. " Cosmo Wanda and Norm check out the east wing of the Mall." He explains rolling out a map of the mall. "AC,Why do you have a map of the mall?" Wanda asks. "I don't." Anti-Me replies. " This is Anti-Wanda's map." AW shrugs. "Hey they got great sales." She say with a sheepish grins. "Yes,that reminds me." Anti-Me says. "I'm not going to have a heart attack when I see my credit card bill next month,am I?"

Wanda and AW trade nervous glances. "No time to worry about that." Stutters Wanda "We have to find the others." "In other words have AR keep a diphebulaitor on stand by."Norm "Whispers" to anti-me "Shut up Norm." Our wives snap in unison. Anti-me grimace,I suppress the urge to giggle. Timmy Snickers ,but a icy glance from his moms send him fleeing behind Eddie. Where he resumes Snickering. Anti-Me clears his throat. "As I was saying. Edward,Timothy, Anti-Wanda, and I will check the west wing of the mall. We'll meet up in the food court in the center. " "Oh my gosh,it's Lizzy." I shout. Everyone looks at me confused.

"What was that Cosmo?" Anti Me asks. "Sissy cat."I explain. "I think it's Lizzy." "That's impossible,ain't it Cozzie?"AW Asks. "You should now as well as I,nothing's impossible." Anti-Me says ."The real question is how and why." "Well,we're not going to figure it out standing around here." Timmy Chimes in. "Let's get going." We nod in agreement and poof off. Norm looks around nervously. "I hope jar-head doesn't see me." He says. "Worried what he'll do to you?" Asks Wanda. "No,I'm worried about what he'll do to Binky." He says. We float through the mall. "I never pictured you to together." Wanda admits. "Me nether,but there's just something about the little cue ball that grows on you." Norm replies with a grin.

I grab them and pull them between two stores." Cosmo what.." Wanda begin. "Shhhh"I reply cutting her off. Soon three Eliminators pass us by. Wanda's eyes widen with horror. " Death to the light. Destroy the light." The Eliminators chant as they wait till we can't hear them anymore. "What?What are they doing here?" Wanda stutters. "Their about to blast us ." Norm replies pointing behind us. We turn to see more Eliminators. We're quickly scanned. "Two fairies and a genie." One says "Not to be harmed." Another rush past us,not looking back. "Death to the darkness." The chant. "Darklings must perish." We rush off before we're seen again. "I'm Confused." I whisper to them. "Me too Cosmo." Wanda says. "They weren't divided like this when we last met up with them." "I wonder Who are the Darklings." Norms ponders. "Terry and Anti-Eddie?" I gasped. "We got to find them!"Wanda shouted. We rushed forward. I hope there ok.

*End of Cosmo's POV*

Some where else in the mall.*

Terry's POV*

I opened my eyes to my relief I was still alive. To my greater relief so was everyone else. The Eliminators were gone, blown to bits. But...How. I look up to see lizzy flying above us. He paws were stretched out to both side,creating a shield around us. To my greater surprise Both Foop and Poof were there. They both held smoking wands. "I guess their the ones who took out the Eliminators." I think to myself. The three fly down to us. "Poof,Foop what are you doing here?" HP asks. " Saving your pruney butt." Snaps Foop. "First of all my butt is not pruney"Hp huffs."it's quit firm,thank you very much." "I'll say." Sighs Eugene. We look at him then HP. HP blushed beet red. " Anyway." He says. You two should not be 's not safe." "We came because we wanted do see sissy cad." Poof says Hugging Eliza. "Hi Sissy." "Hi Indeed." Chimes in Foop hugging her as well. "Hiya." Eliza giggles Hugging them back. "There you are?" Father shouts. We turn to see him,Mother, Timmy and Eddie Coming towards us." Firefly is that you?" Eddie says shocked." Eliza leaps into his arms. "Eddie!"She shouts as he hugs her. Timmy rushes over and hugs me.

"How about a little less hugging and a little more escaping." HP says with a sigh." We can't leave yet."Father says. "We have to Wait For cosmo wanda and norm." HP let out a sigh. "Where are we to meet them?" HP Asks. "In Da food court." Mother says."Then let's make haste." HP says and we fly off. We quickly find our way there with little find a place hidden from sight and wait." How long do we have to wait here." I ask. Father checks his watch. "A hour and a half." I let out a sigh."I hope they don't find us before then." I think to myself.

"Lizzy,how are you even here?" Father asks. " There's a energy field surrounding the mall." Lizzy replies. "It thinned the veil between our worlds." "Eddie can I hold her." Anti-Tommy Asks. "Um..Ok." Eddie Replied handing over Eliza. "She's not a toy you know." Huffs Father." "We know." Anti-Tommy and Eddie say in unison. Anti-Tommy hugs Lizzy, He looked so cute as he does so. "Let me guess Pinging out isn't an option." Sighs Eugene. "Fraid not." Eliza replied. The only way out is to destroy what ever is creating the energy field. "Will you be alright?" Timmy asks. "I'll be fine"Eliza assures him."I'll just be sent beck to my body."

We all sigh in relief.

*End of Terry's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo POV*

I check my watch once again. Only a half hour have passed,blast. "I wonder what happened to the kindness." Timothy mused aloud. "And Why are dey attacking us dark magic creatures?" Anti wanda chimed it. "Some are attacking Light magic users." Terence informs us." "It mack no sense." HP Sighed. " Pixies us dark magic." "That's why the one against dark magic are hunting us." Edward tells him. "Wait. The Eliminators against dark magic are against pixies?" asks Anti-Edward. Then why are they hunting me?" Because you half Anti-Fairy?" Timothy suggest. "Going by that logic,that would mean Edward and Anti-Edward are being hunted by both factions."Why are the here period?" Asks Foop. "That me dear boy is the burning question. I reply. We all sit lost in our now and then we'd hear a eliminator party pass. Ether chanting death to the darkness or death to the light. "Hey Papa." Timothy says suddenly." Are you still evil?" Me and HP exchange puzzled glances. "Why yes I am." I tell him. "Why do you ask?" Timothy only Shrugs. "Just checking." He replies. I move over to him,he seem to be lost in thought once again. "Is there something wrong Timothy?" I ask placing a hand on his shoulder.

I relived that instead of rejecting it he leans against me. I needy Foop flies to his brothers arms and snuggles close. Timothy hold him tightly in his good sign in my book. "Hey papa?" Timothy begins. "Yes Timothy."I reply. "What does it mean to be evil?" He asks. I let out a sigh. "Being evil means doing very bad thing and enjoy those thing." I tell him."sometimes goins as far as to hurt people,and not caring about it."He remians silent. His silence concerns me,but I decided to let the boy be. I check my watch again. Only fifteen minute passed since I last checked it. Time seem to be moving painfully slow. The silence that have befallen our group,doesn't help matters."papa,you done bad things right?" Timothy asks. The suddenness of his question startles me a bit. "Yes,I have." I reply,wondering where he was going with this. "what's the worst you done?" He asks looking up at me. I shift nervously under his innocent gaze. "It's better you don't know." I reply. "Is it that bad?" He asks. I merely nod. "oh ok." He says simply. "you know I used to think being evil meant being heartless." He tells me. "oh,and what changed that?" I asks "Easy." He replies. "I met you." I smile and kiss my boy on the forehead. "Good to know." I tell him."Good to know."

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

At the House

*Vicky's POV*

I paced the attic,Timmy was in danger, AGAIN. The bulk of my new family was in danger and I was stuck here helpless. "Hey red,ya mind." Gary says, "Your pacing is making me nervous." I stop and look at him. "You sound like norm." I tell him. "I do?" He asks. I blow out a sigh. "Yeah you do." I reply. I Walk over and sit next to Anti-Rip. He puts a arm around me. "Take heart my dear,I'm sure they'll be fine." He says. " Anti-Rip's right,Timothy has quit the nak for getting out of trouble." Remy tells us. He was laying lazily across Gary's lap. "How much trouble does he get into?" Anti-Rip asks. I find myself wondering the same thing. Gary let's out a sad sigh. "Unwish island is full of his vanquished enemies." He tells us. "Also Fairy world is also always going on about one way or another he cheated death." Remy adds. "In the seeder places their betting on when and how he'll die." Gary shuttered. Remy gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Sorry babe." I heard him whisper. I couldn't help but wonder why? "Wait. Remy what are you doing on the seedy side of fairy world?" Anti-Rip asks. Remy looked away. " I'd rather not talk about it." he says sadly.

The three of us exchange worried glances. " Come on Cookie,you can tell us." Gary said stroking Remy's hair. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Remy shouted knocking away Gary's hand. Remy sat up and move away from him. "Please I don't want think about it right now." "It's ok Remy." I tell him. "It's cool,you can tell us when your ready." "Yeah Cookie." Gary chimes in,Pulling Remy closer. "No one going to make you say a word,ok?" Remy nods and lean into Gary. I can tell he was crying. Again,I'm left wondering the corner of my eye I can see Anti-Rip was furious. He was trying not to show it,but I can tell he was. He bright red eyes had turned a dark blood red. He stands suddenly and clears his throat. "I'm going down stairs to check if anyone has returned." He tell us. I stand too. "I'll go with you." I tell him. "You don't have to,my dear." He says. I touch his arm gently."I know ,I want too." He gives me a gentle smile in return. "We'll be right back boys." He tell them. " Ok,We'll be right here." Gary says for the both of them. Remy just nods.

Anti-Rip anti-poofs us down stairs. "Looks like their not back yet." I tell him. "So it appears." He says. "So,what's eating you?" I ask him. "I beg your pardon." He says,a bit stunned. "I saw your reaction Anti-Rip." I reply "Your eye went deep red when Remy refused to tell us why he was on the seedy side of fairy world. And they went darker when he started crying." Anti-Rip merely shrugged. " I hate to break it to you vicky dear." He says. "But my eyes are always red." His comment sends my temper flaring. Who the he he think he was talking to."Cut the damn crap Anti-Rip." I snap. "I know for a fact your eyes are bright red not blood red,so don't talk to me like I'm stupid."

*End of Vicky's POV*

*Anti-Rip's POV*

I'm taken aback by her 's the only person, other than anti-Cosmo that noticed my eyes weren't blood red like other anti-fairies. Their the only ones outside my family that is. I take a deep breath before speaking. "I take you for no fool my dear." I tell my lovely little fury. "I didn't think you noticed,many people don't." She seem to relax at my words. "Why did you get so angry." She asks "Not that I blame you." I let out a sad sigh. "It pains and anger me,how some fairies treat their god children." I tell her. "Not all god parents are as kind and loving as Cosmo and Wanda. Some treat it as a means of getting a paycheck. Others act as though they've been drafted. All the while anti-fairies like anti-cosmo and I..."I pause and float over to the couch. Taking a seat,I draw a shaky breath. Vicky rushes over and sits next to me. Taking my hand in hers she strokes it gently. " You and dad what?" she asks softly. "Before all this,Me and you father would have gave anything to be parents." I tell her. I can feel the tears gather in my eyes. "Anti-Cosmo was lucky." He was at least able to get married. To someone he loved. A luxury far too few anti fairies know." "I don't understand." She says "What's stopping you?" I look into her sweet pink eyes. It's so funny,I've almost forgotten she was not of my kind. "Anti-fairies can only marry when our counter parts marry. Even then it's only can be the counter part of our fairy counter parts chosen mate.""But what if you don't love them?" She asks "We're forced to marry anyway." A look of dread and sorrow come over her. " Vicky? Are you alright?" I ask. Wordlessly she pulls me into a tight embrace. "You..You mean if Fairy Rip-stuntwell get married...I could loose you?" I'm overwhelmed by the emotions swirling within me. I'm overjoyed to be in my beloved arms. Touched, she'd be so concerned. And saddened,that she was shaking in my arms on the verge of tears. "No love,I refuses to marry a woman I don't love." I tell her,stroking her fiery red mane. She pulls back and looks into my eyes. I lovely wicked smile crosses her face. "Good. Cause I'd totally kick any bitches ass,who dare get too close to my man."

My heart flutters at her words. I open my mouth to say something,but I'm at a complete lost of words. "I think the words you thinking of are"What ever you say dear. " She says much to my amusement." Whatever you say dearest." I chuckle out. She places a soft kiss upon my lips. "Perfect." She says. "Perfect indeed." I mimic back kissing her sweet lips. She pulls back. "oh,we should get back to Remy and Gary." she remarks breathlessly. "Yes,Yes out course." I reply standing up. She stops me as I raise my wand to take us back. "Are you OK Anti-Rip?" She asks I nod and help her up as she stand. "For what it's worth I know you'll be great father someday." She says kissing my cheek." And our kids will adore you"  
"Thank you Vicky that.." I begin then her last words sink in. "OUR kids?" I ask blushing. "Yup,our." She confirms taking my wand from my hand. With a luner poof we're back upstairs. She walks over to her brothers and check in on them. While they talk I float over to my desk. I could only sit and stare at my bold beloved. She glance back at me with a smile. I smile back at her in return. "I hope our fist child is a girl." I think to myself. " One as bold, confident, and lovely as her fiery haired mother. Lovely pink eyes and all."

*End of Anti-Rips POV*

*Chester's POV*

I Struggle to carry AJ on my back. Usually it's be no problem,but after a hour of running from crazy robots I was bushed. I sit him down so I can catch my breath. "Man what it going on." I think to myself. "Eliminators attacking us,Eliminators attacking each other. I got to get out of here and warn Timmy." My heart ache when I think of him. I sit down where I sat AJ."Will he even speak to me?" I ask out to no one. "What am I going to do?" As if answering my prayer I see Cosmo and Wanda flying overhead. There's a guy with them I feel like I should know,but can't remember. "Cosmo! Wanda. Over here!" I shout out hoping no robot was in ear shot."Luckily no only did they hear me and rushed over,but No robots showed up." "Chester what are you doing here?" Asks Cosmo. And how do you still remember our names?" Asked Wanda. "I don't know." I tell them. I just know the forgeticine didn't work for some reason. Every one in the mall disappeared,except me and passed out and I can't wake him. This place is swarming with Eliminators. "I jester to the group of Eliminators that were flying by." I thought Timmy turned them good. By the way, WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!" I paused to catch my breath. " He's on the other side of the mall looking for some pixie friends of ours." Cosmo tells me.

My eyes widen. "Pixies are real too?" I ask ,shocked. The three nod. "Yeah all the magic creature you read about in stories are real." The guy in the fez says. "Who are you?" I ask him "You seem familiar somehow." Have you ever met a genie before?" He asks. "I think a moment. " No.I don't think so." I admit." "Then we never net." He tell me. Somehow it feels like he's lying,but I let it go anyway."Any way we got to get you boys to safety." Wanda says. "We'll take you to to the meeting point,maybe the others are there." Cosmo adds. The genie guy picks AJ. Cosmo lifts me onto his back. "Well Timmy be there?" I ask as we take off. "Yeah,hopefully." Wanda says. I swallow hard. At that moment I'd rather face the darkness itself then have to face Timmy after what I've done. Sadly I don't seem to have that option.

*End of Chester's POV*


	22. Chapter 22:Escape the Madness

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

Chapter 23: Escape the Madness

Sanderson's POV:

I can't help but watch her,sleeping in his arms. Something was wrong. I can't put my finger on it,but something was very wrong. I'm not just talking about her sudden need to where glasses. My gaze drift to Havoc. He was talking to Timmy. I worried about him as well. His world seem to be plunging into madness around him. I can see it was getting to him. I wish I knew how I could back thing better for him, at least a little easier. I lean against the wall,letting out a low sigh. I feel HP place his hand on top mine. "Don't worry you'll make through this." He whispers. "Your a lot stronger then you think." He looks towards Timmy before adding. "You both are." I smile and nod."Thanks HP." I whisper back. I close me eyes. "Thanks dad." I think to myself."What the HELL is they doing here?" I hear Timmy shout. I open my eyes to see a blond kid cowering behind Wishes. Norm was sitting a bald kid on the ground. I'm glad they made it here safely. But how are these human kids still here? "We found them in the mall." Clarissa explain. " I don't know ho.." "You should have left them where you found them." Timmy snaps,cutting her off." Timmy?" Wishes and Clarissa,gasp in unison. "Timothy,Surely you don't mean that?" Breath out a equally shocked Havoc. Timmy merely glares at the terrified blond kid. "Is it just me or did the temperature drop a few." HP remarks. "It's not you." Eugene replies.

"L..Look Timmy I know you heard me say some harsh things." The kid stammers. Timmy anger must have hit a new height,because with the speed and agility I never knew was possible for a human,let alone Timmy, He grabs The frightened boy and pins him to the wall. "You knew I was there?" He growls "You knew I was there and you said those things anyway." "T..Timmy. I...I."The boy stammers. "You WHAT?" Timmy ask, His voice was a dark mixture of profound sadness and seething rage. "Go ahead Chester, justify how you stabbed me in the back." The blond kid didn't dare look him in the eye. I ping over,Havoc come over as well. Together we pry Timmy's hand the boy's shirt. "Timothy,I don't Know what the boy have done to accrue such wrath from you,but now is not the time for vengeance." Havoc tells him. Timmy takes a step back. "

This is my boyfriend Tommy." He says pointing to me. "So I guess your right,I am a fag." Just a I though he couldn't shock us more. Just as he turn to leave he says." Oh by the way Chester." He glances back at the boy over his shoulder." If I ever catch you calling him Tommy,I'll fucking kill you." We could only stare wordlessly in his wake.

*End of Sanderson's POV.*

*Foop's POV*

I stare at my big brother in absolute shock. By the look on the grown-ups faces they mirrored my sentiment, many time over. I fly over to and poof are close behind. "Timothy,are you ok?" I ask. He let's out a sigh. "I'm fine Foop. He says. "Terrence come behind him and give him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Timothy give him a smile."Really guys.I'm cool." Timothy tell us. "I just lost it for a sec." He turn to lizzy. "Nice to meet sis." Timothy tell her." Sorry I didn't say hi tell now. Sweet Lizzy give him a hug. "It's ok." She says. Lot's of stuff's going on."A wicked Smile crosses Terrence's lips. "Hey,Lizzy. You got any embarrassing stories about dad?" He asks to my delight. " Oh dude do I." She giggles." There's this one time uncle anti-shnozmo..." She cut off by father anti-poofing her to his arms. "No time for nostalgia pet. " He says chuckling nervously. "There's thing that need blowing up." "But Havoc,we have such little time together." Uncle Edward mocks." Very well Edwards." Father growls." Hey Lizzy dear. Why don't you tell Timothy about what Edward was like as a boy."

"Yeah,Tell me." Timothy chimes in. Uncle Edward snatches Lizzy from Fathers grasps. "Then again,This whole mall thing is putting every one in danger,we should end this and get home. Father just give him a smug look."Awe,what no Happy share time." HP says with grin. "Don't you know it's those moment's that bring us together as a family." " Yeah,you tell'em grampy." Lizzy agrees." Like I think it's was really sweet how late at night grampy.." She's once again cut off,When HP pings her into his arms. " Then again ,why listen to a need old man. " He says covering her mouth. "We elderly folks stay waaay to stuck in the past. Heheheh." I say dear boy's." I whisper to my brothers. "We seem to have a lot of juicy dirt to get out our sissy,eh?" "We do indeed." They reply in unison.

*End of Foop's POV*

*Vicky's POV*

I blink and look around. I'm surrounded by graves. Every one around me is dressed in black. I see looking down ,his eye's seem dead. is smirking under her black veil. I hear Cosmo and Wanda crying in the distance. I sick feeling over takes me. I I turn to them their in the distance crying.I spin around to the grave in front me. "Here lies,Timmy Turner?" I read aloud. "I gasp and back away "It's your fault his dead." Tootie shout pointing at me. "His blood is on you hand." I look down at me hands. I'm horrified to see them covered in blood. "Oh Vicky, you remind me of me when I was your age." I hear Mrs,Turner say. "No." I whimper out. I hear her laughing as I try Desperately to wipe the blood from my hand."Murderer!"Tootie "You Killed my TImmy." Noo! I scream,Running off. " Laughter seem to echo around me. " I Hear Tootie chanting "Murderer!" I cover my ears and keep running. Something trips me and I fall to the ground. For a while I just lay there ,Gasping for air. "You poor girl." I here someone say. I look up and see HP, wait it can't be him,HP's not red. I sit up and back away from him. " Your the head Anti-Pixie,aren't you?" I gasp out. "I am indeed." He says. I see someone floating behind him. I lean over to get a better look at him. "With out a doubt,it was The anti-Eugene."

"Pay him no mind,my dear." HAP says bringing my attention back to him. "He's just a lowly slave." I stagger to my feet. "What do you want from me?" Ask. "No,no my 's not what you can do for me,But what I can do for you." I give him a puzzled look. " You have great potential in you, my my help you can bring that innate talent into fruition." As he speaks the world around us change. I find myself in a world under militant rule. I see myself standing before a vast army. "This was once your future,before Turner stole it from you." Hap whisper in my ear. "You can have it again."I jump at his sudden closeness. "Why should I believe you?" I ask him. "Ask him if you don't believe me." He replies. "What do you want in return?" I ask. "I knew you see things my way." he says anti-pinging over to me. "All you have to give Anti-Sanderson a message for me." He says. "And what's that?" I ask." A mother love, a mothers blood." He says. "Sounds simple right?" "It sound's like a trigger phrase." I reply with a sneer." And I'll be damned If I'll hurt a nice guy like him, for lowly filth like you." A blow across the face sends me to the ground. "See,why did you make me do that?" He says with calm smile.

He kneels next to me. "Are you ok?" He asks stroking my hair. I move away from him. " Peachy." I tell him darkly. "you so cute when your hateful."He says Anti-Eugene come over hold out a hand. I look up at him. "Awe look he trying to make friends." HAP says with a chuckle. Anti-Eugene's eye were vacant. He seemed like a lifeless doll. I take his hand and he helps me up. He moves away." Anti-Eugene." I call to him. "How do you know his name?:" HAP Asks. I look at him nervously. "Never mind. I doesn't matter." He says waving it off. I inwardly sigh with relief. "So will you do a I say?" He asks. "Just say that little phrase,and power can be yours."He moves closer to me." Of course if you don't want to get caught in the blood bath,you'll just slip him a note or something." He smiles and studies me a moment. "You not going to do it,are you?" He asks. I cast him a defiant glare. He walks away. "It's a shame we could have been good together." He says "Now rather then a asset,your a liability." The militant world fades back into a forest. "Anti-Eugene." He calls. "Sir." Anti-Eugene replies. "Kill the girl." He orders. I take off running. "Yes sir." I hear him Reply.

This isn't happening,This can't be happening." I think to myself. As I race though the forest. "This has to be a dream." I stop dead in my track when Anti-Eugene anti-pings in front of me. "I'm sorry." He says a sends a blast me way. I narrowly dodge it. And Take off again. "This has to be a dream." I think to myself. "But if it is a dream,Why can't I wake up."

*End of VIcky's POV*

*At the mall*

*HP's POV*

We had split off into groups "Against my better judgement Eddie and Ant-Eddie was in charge of distracting the Eliminators. Wishes Clarissa Poof and Foops were to locate the control room to if the can disable the shield around the core. Eugene and Norm were left behind to look after the boys. Clarice, Tyler, and Ti Where to tackle the Core from the left. Me,havoc and firefly were to approach is from the right. We made it to a position we easily,thanks to Eddies and anti-Eddies distraction. Now all we can do is wait. "Alight with it." I hear Havoc say suddenly. Both me and and Firefly look at him puzzled. Havoc ignores our reaction and continues. "When did you start wearing glasses."

"Good question." I remark looking at the small kitten as well. "Firefly just let out a sad sigh. " Daddy,This isn't a good time." She says quietly." "I think it's a perfect time." Havoc counters. "Don't you HP." "I couldn't agree more." I reply. "I don't have all the answers." She says sadly. "I don wan you to worry bout noffen." She sniffles out near tears. Havoc pulls her into his arms. "Then tell us what you do know ." He tells her. She remains Silent. "Please Lizzy." "My eyesight has gotten fuzzy. I don't really know why." She tell us. "Isn't there a doctor you can go to." She nods. All the test done came up wit nothing." She replies. Daddy,there's a chance I might go blind." She whimpers out. Havoc hold his crying daughter close. "Don't worry,my dear." He says to here. "Your Father won't let that happen." WHy can't I shake the feeling there was something she wasn't telling us. A explosion tell me we just ran out of time.

*End of HP's POV*

*Eugene's POV*

"Are You sure your ok?" I hear Norm Ask. "Yes Sir.I'm Fine." I tell him. " Well you stop calling me that." He huffs. I look at him puzzled. "What am I supposed to call you?" I ask him. "How about,I don't know...NORM!" I look at him startled. "But...That's you first name." I stammer. "So?" He says. He slaps his head. "Oh yeah, you pixies save that for kids and Beloveds." He say making air quotes. " Hey,don't be dissin my coulter." I huff. "Chill kid,I'm just kidding." He says with a smile. "Call me Dee. He says "If you don't mind being familiar with a genie." "Why would I mind?" I ask. "You don't get out of pixie world much, do you?" He asks in return.  
I turn blushing. "I'm not actually supposed to be out right now really." I tell him. "Don't tell anyone." "My lips are sealed." He replies. Suddenly a He sniffling. We turn to see the blond boy curled up on the floor crying. I felt sorry for the kid. I float over and sit next to him. Dee sits on the other side os him. "Are you alright kid?" He asks. He hate's me." The kid sobs. "He was my best friend in the world and he hates me now." "Shouldn't have been such a ass to him." I tell him. Both him and Dee looks at me shocked. I have to admit,Even I'm a bit surprised at my words. I look down. "look I don't know what you said about him. I do know you hurt him." I sigh out." If You really were his friend and you really think of him as you "Best Friend in the world." You wouldn't ditch him for a bullshit reason like being popular.

Blondy start crying again. I get up and walk off. "Don't you think your being a little harsh?" Dee Asks I shrug. "Maybe." State simply. "But then again,Do ether of you think Ti would have acted that way,unless someone really hurt him." Their Silent. "Your a pixie,right?" The Kid asks. "Yeah." I reply. So you and Timmy aren't really family." He says. I know It shouldn't bother me,but I really hate him calling Ti by his first name. "By blood,no." I reply. "But we are family." "Can I ask you something else?" "Shoot." I reply leaning against the wall." Is that guy really his boyfriend?" I nod. "Yeah." I tell him. "And the way they act around each other,their pretty solid." He let's out another sniffle. " I was afraid you'd say that."

I look at him for a moment. Then it hits me. He liked Timmy. "Idiot! If you loved him,why did you hurt him." I think to myself. I let out a sigh. "Oh yeah being in a higher class will always trump love." My thoughts drift to paul. If he had a choice would he pick me over power and prestige? If someone ask me this a year ago,heck a month ago ,I'd laugh myself to death. But now ,I don't know. The bigger question would I want him to even make that sacrifice? A explosion in the distance pulls me from my thoughts. I Know the battle has begun.

*End Of Eugene's."

*Sanderson's POV*

Me and Anti-Eddie Flew a fast as our wing can carry us. Behind us a army of Eliminators where in hot pursuit. Lucky for us fight among themselves kept breaking out. "How long do you thing we can keep this up." Anti-Eddie asks. "As long as it takes." I reply. Are you ok?" I ask him. "I think so." He replies. " Their a explosion behind us. The Eliminators have gotten into another fight. We duck into a store to catch our breath. I notice he's breathing harder then I am. " Anti-Eddie? How long has it been since you had blood?"I ask. He looks at me before turning away. "It's not important." He tells me. "Answer me damn it." He lets out a whimper. I notice him shaking. I place a hand on his shoulder." Just tell me,I won't get mad." I whisper to him. "Three months." He admits. "How long can a Anti-Pixie go with out it?" I ask. " He silent. "Anti-Eddie? " I call to him, panic setting in. "Normal Anti-Pixies one month. Me, myself? Two months." He slumps to the ground. "Damn it Anti-Eddie,What the hell?" I Snap. I gasp and rush to his side. "Wouldn't that mean..."I stop short unable to form the word. He looks at me. "That I'm slowly dieing?"He finish for me. Tears in his eyes. "Yeah,I am."

I shake my head no. I didn't want to believe it. "Damn it anti-Me ,Why didn't you tell me?" I shout through my tears. "Why didn't you tell any us? Tyler loves you. We all love you. I Love you." "Shh shh shh." He whisper "You don't want them to hear you." It's late a crowd of eliminators rush into the store. "Get out of here." He tell me. I'll hold them off while you get away." I ping him into his anti-pixie form. "I'm not leaving you." I tell him picking up and dash out of the other end of the store. The eliminator are in hot pursuit.I send few blasts behind me,hitting a few. I manage to blast the last one away when I hear Anti -Eddie shout. "Eddie! Look out!" I turn to see an eliminator In front of us. "Damn it ,Where'd he come from." I shout. I try to run but We're already caught in it's suction. I try with all my might. But my wings a too tired to fight. "It can't end like this." I think to myself. "Timmy,I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet ."Then just as my wings are about to give out. A beam of magic come out of nowhere. The Eliminator is blown to pieces. I fly into the near by toy store. "Damn it,Anti-Eddie" I snap gasping for air. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but you shouldn't us magic in you condition." It wasn't me." He replies. We look out the store window. There's no one around.

We wait a beat for one for our friends to come in the store. Nothing. "Then who saved us." I wonder aloud. "That's what I'd like to know." He gasp. I lay him on the floor. I ping up a knife. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Saving you life." I tell him. "Don't bother,I think I'm too far gone." He says. "As long as you breathing,it's not too late." I tell him, Running the blade along my hand. I help him sit up. "Now shut up and drink." I put my hand to his lips. To my relief He hungrily drinks my blood. When drank his fill he weakly he pulls a tie out his pocket and wraps it around my hand. "Luckily I always carry spare tie around,just in case." He tell me,tieing it. "Oh yeah,just in case I don't get the chance to tell you." He whispers. "Thank's for letting me hold your pretty kitty." Before i can respond a explosion rocks the store. I hold on to Anti-Eddie tightly till the shaking ends. It look like the battles begun.

"Please hold on. Anti-Me." I whisper to him. If you do I promise,I'll let you hold her again."

*End of Sanderson's POV.*

*At the house.*

*Anti-Rip POV*

I sit in my office, casually leaning back in my chair. "Anti-Rip! Come quickly" Remington shouts. I shot up in my chair. "What they're back." I stammer." "No,they're not back yet,it's red.." Gary tell me. "Victoria?" I gasp,Terror gripping my heart. "What's wrong with her?" "We don't know Doc." Gary. Stammer. "She's crying in her sleep, and we can't get her to wake up." I leap from my chair. "Take me to her." I tell them. The take me to the living room victoria was resting. I try shaking her. "Help. Help me." She whimpers in her sleep.I land next to her. I Antipoof up a med bag kneel down next to her. "What's wrong with her. Remington asks. "Someone has trapped her in a dream." I tell him. "More like a nightmare." Remarks Gary as he strokes her hair. I take out a dream monitor and sit it on the coffee table. " Isn't their any thing We can do?" Remington asks. " I go in to her dream to find her,I need you boy to monitor me." I instruct them. " As soon as I grab her,press the eject button. Understand?" They nod. "Good. I reply. I place the transmitter on both my temples. I place the receiver on both hers. I take Victoria's hand in mine. "Be strong my love." I think to her. "I'm on my way. I close my eyes.

"Alright cut it on." I tell them. I hear them flip the switch. I feel my consciousness slip away. When I open them I'm in lush forest. I her a scream in the distance. "Victoria." I shout and dash off in her direction."Who ever is after you will rule the day." I growl to myself.

*End of Anti-Rip's POV*

*Vicky's POV*

I duck behind a tree. I gasp for air. "I hope I lost him." I think to myself. I jump when a hand touches me. look around and see nothing. " Down here."A voice calls. I look down and see... Kids? One is a blond bunny boy with emerald green eye. I think it was a boy. The other was a little girl with long dark curly hair. A lock of hair covered her right eye. Her eye were blue like Timmy's. She wore a red lolita dress. The bunny boy wore A blue t-shirt and black jeans. "Who are you?" I stammer out. "I'm carmen." The girl says. This is Sunny." "hi." He waves "Hi." I wave back. "What are you doing here?" Helping you escape this..Dream?" The girl replies. I she spoke she began to fade in and out." "Oh no not now." She stammers.""What's happening?" I ask worried. " I'm begin pushed out." She says. "Sunny. It's up to you." She says to the bunny. "But Lady Carmen. I never executed a dream rescue on me on." Sunny says nervously. " You not alone,just keep here safe until...Arrives." She replies fading further out. "Lady Carmen."Sunny shouts. You can do it Sunny-Kun." She replies, before looking at me. "See you soon Vicky." And with that she's gone. I stare at the place Carmen once stood. "How did she know my name?" I ask to no one." Sunny just shrugs. "I'm guessing Lizzy told her." I let out a heavy sigh. "I should never have taken the damn necklace."

"Look out." Sunny shouts pushing me down." A magic blast whiz by me barely missing." I turn around and see Anti-Eugene's Vacant eye's staring back at me. Why wasn't he attacking."Run." He whispers. I don't need to be told twice. I grab Sunny and make a run for it. I don't get far when more blasts are hurled at us. Sunny lift a wand and Star-poof us away. I look around. Anti-Eugene is nowhere to be seen. "Yay.I did it." Shouts Sunny,as he jumps up and down. "Great.I'm stuck with a newbie." I sigh out sitting next to a near by tree."I'm not a newbie." He huffs. "Newbies are the guys fresh from the academy. "I'm a level three dream healer." "Sorry,My bad." I tell him. "What a cute little bunny." I hear HAP say. "I bet he tastes divine. "No offense Sunny, but I hope he means he want's to eat you?" I remark ,feeling creeped out suddenly. "That's alright,I kinda do too." Sunny Replies. "Of course that's what I meant. What else..." Hap begins before pausing. "Damn it, get your minds out the damn gutter. I'm not some kinda of pervert." He snaps at us. "My Evilness you kids these day, only got one thing on your mind." While he rambles Me and Sunny slips away."

*End of Vicky's POV*

*Anti-Eugene's POV*

I Looked around. "Damn,Lost them." I sigh. "What will I tell master." I land on a near by branch. I wonder where that rabbit kid come from. It seems to have magic a well. I look down to see my master rambling to no one. I jump down and walk over to him. ""Further more eating can just mean consuming food. It can have nothing to do with oral sex. " "The hell?" I wonder to myself. "Not every evil old man is on the look out for jail bait." He growls. "Ok,I'm no stranger to a barely legal mag. But I'm but a man." "Barely legal?" I think to myself."What the hell does that got to do with anything.""Alright I admit. I wonder onto one of those illegal under aged site." He shout falling to his knees."I swear I was just only came once. " "Um sir?" I call to him."Okay it was that's it,." He rambles on."Like I said I'm but a MAN!" "Sir,who are you talking to." I ask,Hoping he'd end this rant before it get's any that's even possible. But to be honest I rather not find out.

He looks at me then looks around. " Fuck,How dare they insult me and run."He huffs." Some people have no respect." I reply. "Your ranting probably creeped them out." I think to myself. "Never mind,did you see where they went." He ask. "Sorry the only one I saw." I tell him. "Rambling like a pervert about creepy sex." I add in my mind. "He grabs me. "Come on,they couldn't have gotten far." He say flying off. I Don't know why but I hope they have. Since when I ever cared about any life other than my own.

*End of Anti-Eugene's POV*

*Back at the mall*

*Cosmo's POV*

We make our way to the control room. A Group of Eliminators were watching the door " Ready?" I Whisper to Wanda. "Yup, Two balls. One full of fairy dust the other anti-fairy dust."She replies. I poof up two sling shots. I hand her one as sha give me the anti-Fairy ball. "Ready,Aim." Foop says. "Fiyur." Calls Poof. We let the balls fly, They whiz by the Eliminators. "Death to the light." They chant. Rushing after them. We dash for the door. "Darn 's locked." Wanda says, trying to open the door. "Step a side,Fairy-Mother." Foop says. "This I a job for a anti-fairy. Wanda and I trade glances and step watch as Foop Anti-Poof up a Lock pick kit. "Hold this Poof." He says handing it to Poof. He takes out the tool he needs,And begins to work the lock. We hear the Eliminators coming back. "Hurry Foop." Wanda whispers top him. "I Almost ...Got it." He proclaims, pushing the door open. We rush inside and close the door behind us. "Do you think they saw us?" Foop asks. "I hope nod." Poof Replies. "We god nowhere to go. I look around, He was right. "Looks like we'll be blasting our way out." I say aloud.

Foop and Wanda head to the controls. A few clicks of the keys and we get a visual of the core. Wanda gasps. "it's the darkness." "The darkness? What's that?" Asks Foop. "Somding scarry ,that tried to eat Timmy." Poof replies. "Foop Swallow hard. "We'll he be ok in there?" He asks. " I hope so." I reply. We spend the next few minutes looking for a way to shut the force field. "Found it." I call to them." I press the button. "Please enter password." The computer says. I type in Darkness. "Password excepted." It says Forcefield down." "Now how do we get out of here?"Wanda asks. "Like I said, we blast our way out.," I tell her,poofing up a bomb.

She grabs the babies and poof up a barricade. I set the bomb and Join them. "Ready?" I ask. Wanda poofs up a shield around us. "Ready." She hear the door opening. I press the trigger. The Explosion rocks the whole room. I might have used to mush TNT. We peek from the barricade. The whole room is totaled. There's a gaping whole where the door was. We look out side, nothing. "Looks like the close is clear." I says breathing a sigh of relief. We leave the room. "Death to the light." chant eliminators appearing down the hall to our right. "Looks like you spoke to soon,Cosmo." Wanda says as we back up. " Run." Shouts Poof and Foop. We make a dash to the left.

It's looks like it's up to the others." Wanda says As we dodge their blasts. "Looks like it." I Agree. "Good luck you guys." I think to myself. " I hope you make it out ok."


	23. Chapter 23:Shadow and light

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

chapter 23: Shadow and light

*Timmy's POV*

I pace at our waiting point. "Quit pacin bebeh." Momma says pulling me to a stop. " It makes meh nervous." I pause and look at her. "I sorry momma." I sigh out. "That's ok." she replies pulling me into a hug." Your just worried about Eddie." I nod trying to hold back tears. I look at Terry. He hadn't said a word since they left. Me and momma trade worried glances. Together we walk over to him. "I think he's sick." He says before ether of is could speak. "Who" we ask in unison. "Anti-Tommy." He tells us. "I can't put my finger on it,but something's wrong." "Momma pulls him in to a tight embrace. "I'm sure he's fine." She tells him."You don't understand he's not ok." He tells her. We can see the panic in his eyes. Fear was in his voice. No,not fear. It was terror. "I don't know what it is, or how I even know." He say,trembling. " But can feel it. Something if very wrong my love." "Then go to him" Momma tell him. He looks at her shocked. "But..But." He stammers."Babeh there ain't no way you can fight like this." She tells him. "But there might be something you can do for your lil'anti-pixie." He look at her then at me."Go on." I tell him. "If your anti-pixie ai need you by his side,then that's where you need to be.

He summons his wings. " ." He says lift up. "Thank you." We nod and he takes off. "Be careful out dare," Momma calls to him. "I will."He calls back. I walk over to her. "Do you think we did the right thing,letting him go?" I ask. She nods. "I know what's it like to worry bout someone ya love." She says. "It hard ta breath,never mind fightin." I nod. Just the thought of Eddie being in danger was driving me nuts. I can't imagine what it'd feel like to know he was hurt somehow and I was apart from him. I put a arm around her waist. "Are you worried about papa now?" I ask nods. "I'm also worried about Wani." She pause to let out a sigh."Ta tell ya the truth." I'm worried bout everyone." "yeah me too." "Can I ask ya somethin Timmeh?" I can't help but smile at the southern way she said my name." Sure." I reply. "What did dat lil blond boy ta piss ya off like dat?" She asks. I look down sadly. Before I can answer, a explosion cause us to almost fall over. "Hold that thought babeh." She says. "It looks like it's time ta fight." I almost sigh with relief. "Saved by the bomb." I think to myself.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*The Turner's house.

*Gary's POV*

We watched as AR raced though the woods. We were beginning to worry." Timmy! I'm here to save you." Remy and me jump at the sound of Tootie's voice. "What she's doing her?" Remy Whispers."How did she even get in here?" "I don't know cookie." I reply standing up."But you stay here while I get her out." He nods and turn back to the screen. I walk out the room and find her at the bottom of the stair well. "What are you doing here Tootie?" I call to her. "Stoking is so not cool." He turns to me. Too my surprise she give me a icy glare." "Where's Timmy?" She asks. "He's out running a errand for vicky." I tell her. I can't help but wonder what the dirty look was about."Where's Vicky?" She asks. "In the living room sleeping." I reply. A wicked smile crossed her lips. There's a evil glint in her eyes. " Good." She says. Rushing toward the living room. I grab her before she can enter."What the hell are you going to do?" I ask her. She pulls out my grasp and take a step a back. She pulls a vile pills from her jacket. "Giving her,her medicine" she says ,shaking the bottle. My eye's widen. "What the hell are those?"I ask already feeling sick. " My mom's prozac." She says with a hateful grin. "I've been slipping them to her avery now and then."

"Are you fucking nut's." I shout to her. "Why would you do that?" She just rolls her eyes. "Because,anti-depressant cause suicide thought in children and teen." She explains. "With any luck she'll kill her self any day now." I loose it. In that moment I totally snap. I slap her across the face. She looks at me completely shocked. To be honest, I can't blame her. I'm shocked too. But I don't let it show. I'm to anger to let it show. "Get the hell out of here you little bitch." I growl at her. She backs away frightened. "You..You hit me. "She stammers. "You can't do that I'm a girl." Get the hell out of here or I'll do a lot more then just slap you." I shout at her. My vision going red."but..But." She stammer." "Get the fuck out here." I shout. "Or do you want to be here when I tell Vicky what you've been doing." She turn pail and run out the house. "My body continues the get hotter and and hotter. "Something wrong." I think to myself. "This can't be the cold I have." Every cell in my body feel alive and on fire. I fall to my knees. It was getting hard to breath. I Look at my hands. They were glowing a eerie yellow. "GARY!" I hear Remy shout rushing to my side. "Coo...Cookie" I gasp as he takes my into his arms. "help." "Gary,Hold on" Is the last thing I hear before my world goes black."

*End Of Gary's POV*

*Remy POV*

I look down at Gary. "Gary? GARY!" He doesn't respond. " struggle to lift him up and carry him into the living room. "Gary! Remington! What's going on out there?" Anti-Rip shouts. I place the head set back on. " We got trouble." I tell him. "What's wrong?" He ask. Gary fainted." I reply. "He won't wake up." I tell him. "What happened?" He asks. "He was kicking tootie out." I begin. "who? He asks. "Never ." "I left to see if he needed help getting her out. When I got out there he was glowing a it seemed like he was in pain." I pause to gather myself. "It's ok. Remington." He tell me. "Take your time."" I Before I could ask if he's ok, he collapsed." I Continue. "What's wrong with him?" "Is he still glowing." He asks. I look at Gary then back at the doctor. "Yeah,he is." "Strange." He comments " Keep a eye on him till I find Vicky." He pause before adding "Is he displaying any other odd symptoms?" "He's really hot all over." I tell him. " Is he just warm or is he really hot.?" He asks. " He's burning up." I tell him. "That means it's not his cold." He says thoughtfully. "Get a damp cloth and try to cool him down best you can. Hopefully Victoria and I will be out this nightmare soon.

"Alright." I tell him. I take the headset off and dash to the kitchen. "There has to be a clean dish cloth or spong somewhere." I think to myself,as look though the kitchen. "note to self.,Learn where things goes in kitchens." I find a unopened pack off sponges under the sink. I fill a bowl I found with cold water. I throw a few Ice cube in for good measure. I throw three sponges in a rush back to the livingroom. I move Gary from the couch to the floor so they both can have more room. I lay his head on my lap. I wring out a spong and wet his forehead. "Hold on Gary." I whisper to him. "Uncle Anti-Rip will be home soon."

*End Of Remy's POV*

*In the Nightmare world*

*Vicky's POV*

Me and Sunny found a cave to hid in for the time being. "Dream Lock Dispel." Sunny says holding out his staff. "Nothing happened. "No luck,huh?" I ask. "I'm a failure." He cries out. "I'm sure it's just because HAP is more powerful then you." I tell him. "You think so."He asks,peering a my with tear eyes. "Yeah." Reply,hoping make him feel better. He only looks sadder. "Great a demented old perv got more juice then I do." He sighs out. I suppress the urge to laugh. "Yeah,I can see how that suck." I come an sits down next to me. "You mentioned Lizzy,Do you know her?" I ask. He nods. "Do you?" He asks. "All I know is that she's my dad's daughter and my lil sister." I reply. "So no,not really." "Oh I see." He says. "Whats she like." I ask. He pause and thinks. "She's...Umm...Unique." He stammers." I Give a puzzled look. "Unique how?" I ask. "She's really smart and really ditzy." He says. She's laid back and really hyper." I look at him for a moment. "In other words unique." I say after a long pause. "Bingo."He replies.

"I smile at him. "I can't wait to meet her." I tell him. "To bad you won't live that long." HAP says. Anti-Eugene is beside him. He stares at us wordlessly. "Looks like your trapped" HAP mocks us laughing. "Laugh with me ." He says nudging Anti-Eugene. "Anti-Eugene looks at him. "Do I have too." He asks. " YES! Snaps HAP. Anti-Eugene let's out a sigh and turn to us. " Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha ha." He says dispassionately. "Oh and Ha some more."He looks at HAP."Happy sir?" He ask. Can you put a little more heart into it." HAP replies glaring. Anti-Eugene let out another sigh. I'll Try again." He says and takes in a breath. He glows bright red . A black light emanate from behind shade."MWUAHAHAHA!AHAHAHAHAAAAA!" He booms. His laughter shake the ground, parts of the cave crumble. Thunder and light splits the suddenly dark sky. I hold a trembling Sunny. He stops abruptly ah look at HAP. "Better sir? "He asks,once again sounding dispassionate. HAP says nothing. He only grabs his heart and passes out. Anti-Eugene just stare down at him. "What? Too much?" He asks.

While there busy I notice a crack had form in the cave wall. I slowly creep towards it holding Sunny. In a flash Anti-Eugene pings in front of us. "Where are you going?" He asks. "We back away from him. "N..No where." I lie. "I looked to me like you were leaving." He says moving toward of. "Sunny do something." I whisper to him. "I can't." He whispers back. "I only know healing magic." He grabs Sunny from my arms. "You talk." He asks looking down at sunny." Y..Yeah?" Sunny stammer out. They stare at each other,for what feel like forever. "OMG! That's so fucking cute." Anti-Eugene squeals hugging Sunny."He has a thing for bunnies." I think to my self." Who knew." "Psst,Vicky." I hear sunny say,but only his voice was in my head." Run,while he's distracted." "But,what about you?" I think to him. "I'll be fine. Just go." I back up to the cave opening." Are you sure you'll be ok?" I ask him. "I'll be fine. Just go!" He says. I give him one last look as he's being cuddled by Anti-Eugene. He give me a nod and I run out the cave. "I hope you know what you doing Sunny." I think to him. Sadly he seems he's to far away to hear me.

*End Of Vicky's POV*

*At the mall.*

*Terry's POV*

I fly a fast as my wings can carry me. All around me I see ruble and broken robots. "It looks Like the robots took each other out." I think to myself. I turn a corner and see Eddie carrying Anti-Tommy. They were being chased a crew of Eliminators. I fly after them as fast as I can. As I fly to catch up,I notice the short cut Anti-Tommy used to get ahead of me,when hes was chasing me earlier. I quickly take it. When I reach them I see them being sucked into a Eliminator. I raise my wand to blast it. Be fore I can a of light shoot out of no where and blast it to bits. I turn in the direction it came. I see a figure in the shadows. I fly in it's direction. Whoever it was flies off. It goes around te nearest corner. I Follow, but when I turn the corner,who ever it was is gone. I bit back a bunch of swears. "Who was that?" I think to myself. "Well who ever you are,thank you." I say aloud to no one. Suddenly the whole mall shake." It looks like it's game on." I think to myself. I Turn to head back to where I last saw Anti-Tommy and Eddie, When I'm cut off by eliminators. "Death.. Death...Death." They chanted.

Judging by the sparks that were coming from them, they were damaged. They aim their lasers at me. I wait for the last moment and quickly fly up. I look down to see bits of bot rain down to the floor blow." I fly back to where I last saw them. I jig jag from store to store looking in. Finally I spot them. I quickly dash inside. "Anti-Tommy! Eddie!" I shot to them. Eddie looks up at me. He looks as though he's been crying. I look at Anti-Tommy. I looked so still. "Oh GODS!" I think to myself. "I doesn't look like he's breathing. "Anti-Tommy!" I Shout. Oh gods, why wasn't he answering me.

*End of Terry's POV*

*HP's POV*

We flew in to the center. Once inside it was a maze. "I guess it won't be so easy." Havoc remarked with a sigh. We flew thew the corridors,navigating our way with the magic sensor Firefly lunerpoofed up. "Cozzie. HP,Lizzy,over here." we heard clarice call to us. We fly over to her. Timothy was next to her. "Where's Terrence?" Havoc asked asks,panic clear in his voice. I was panicking as well. "He was worried about Anti-Eddie, so we told him to go to him." Ti tell us. "He worried he might be sick." Me and Havoc, and Lizzy trade confused glances. "Did he say why?" Havoc asks nervously. I had to admit,I had the same feeling. "He said he didn't know, he jes felt it in his gut." Clarice replied. "I hope he makes it to him safely." I sight out.A long moment of silence past. "I know he did ."Ti says suddenly. "I'm sure they both them and my Tommy found a safe place to hide. "Timothy,how can you know that." Havoc asks. "I don't,but I have to believe it." Ti tells him. " We all do. We have to believe their we can find whatever has us trapped here and stop it." He pounds his fist into his hand to drive home his point. We all nod to him. His little speech was just what we need to boost moral. We continue threw the hall. It was eerily calm. The only sounds to be heard was the beating of our wings.

"It feel we been flying for hours." Firefly whined. Her voice seemed to echo through the halls. Suddenly we heard another voice."Die!Die" It bounced off the walls the same way Firefly's did."What the devil is that." Gasped Havoc.. "It sounds like we're surrounded." Clarice gasp hiding behind Havoc. Timmy hid with her. "Firefly,report." I call to the little kitten hiding behind me. She focus on her scanner. "I'm not detecting any enemy." She tell us, before her eyes grow large. "What?" we ask in unison. "There a large magic energy emanating from up ahead. "We knew that firefly." I tell her. "That's what we're looking for." She looks at me. "Yeah but Grampy,there's Two of them." She tells us. "One light one dark. And they Keep crashing into each other." "They must be trying to kill each other." Ti puts in. "SO let them" Havoc says." Less trouble for us." "Daddy you don't understand. "Firefly snaps. "If the destroy each other they'll take us and half the milky way with them." "Damn,there's always a catch." Havoc sighs. "That's why you always have to read the fine print." I sigh as well.

"Well we aint do no good standin here." Clarice says. "Let get ta breaking dem up." We fly to the source."Clarice my girl, That going to be easier said then done."I think to myself.

*End HP'S POV*

*In the nightmare world*

*HAP POV*

"A bow here. A ribbon there. And done."I hear Anti-Eugene say. I turn over to see him take a step back to admire his master piece. "What do you think cutie?"Anti-Eugene asks the little bunny,AntiPinging up a mirror. "ooooh, very fetching." The boy says I let moan and anti-ping behind him. A hand on his shoulder gains his attention. "Anti-Eugene,what are you doing?" I ask. He pick up the little bunny and show it to me. "You caught the bunny so you could put it a dress." I sighs "You do know he's a boy right." He just looks to me blankly." It is?" He asks. "Does them mean I have to take the dress off?" "NOOOooo!" Whines the Bunny. "I look so beautiful.""I don't care." I wave them off. Sudden a it hits me.I look around. "AE? Where the girl?" I Ask. "What girl?" he asks back . I turn angrily to him. "Vicky?! I shout "oh her." He says looking around . "Yes HER." I growl. "While you fucking with that got away." "But It's a bunny"He whines. I raise my hand to strike him, he cowers. I pause a moment. As soon as he opens his eyes I hit him. He fall to the ground and whimpers. The bunny rushes to his side. Why do you make me hurt you." I sigh out. I kneel at his side and stroke his hair. Then I grip it hard, pulling it till ge's whimpering in pain.

"If she escape I'll Have to punish you." I growl in his ear." You know that right?" Y..Yes,Sir." He Whimpers." Good a tell him,releasing his hair. kiss his cheek. "Let's get going." I wake to the cave entrance. "Sir." He calls to me." I turn to look at him. "What?" I ask. He stand and look at me with lifeless doll eyes. "Can I take the bunny?" He asks. " I give him a smile. "yeah sure." I sigh. "Just move you ass. Glee flicker in his other wise dead eyes. "Thank you sir. "I turn as I my heart ping like crazy. "Move it!" I snap. I hear him pick up the rabbit and come behind me. "Ready sir." he says. We take of into the forest. I can't understand how his father could not love him.

*End of HAP's POV*

Dimsdale mall.*

*Sanderson's POV*

?Yeah,Finally I I'm noting with out you  
I was wrong,Forgive me.  
Ah ah ah ah.  
Ah ah ah ah.?

I held Anti-Eddie in my arms. He wasn't breathing. Normally I wouldn't care,but seeing he told me he was dieing,I couldn't help but panic a little. "Anti-Tommy! Eddie!" I hear Tyler shout. I turn to look at him. "Tyler?What are you doing here?" I asks. He doesn't answer,His eye were lock on Anti-Eddie. "Anti-Tommy" He shout again and rush over to us. He takes Anti-Eddie from my arms and cradle him in his. Anti-Eddie seems so limp in his arms. "Anti-Tommy wake up." He sobs. I put my hand on his shoulder." Tyler!" I I say a little louder. He looks at me. "Why are you here?" I ask.

?My broken heart like a heart shaken like a wind.  
My heart vanish like can be remove like a tattoo.  
I sigh deeply like the ground's about to cave dust is in my mind .(say goodbye.)?

"I was worried about him.I had a feeling he was sick. "He sobs to me. "He is, isn't he? Eddie,what's wrong with him?" "I blow out a sigh. "He's dieing from lack of blood consumption." I tell. I watch he eye widen in horror." D..Dieing?" I nod. " Gave him some of mine..But." "It might be to late." He finishes me. I nod. "NOOOO!" He scream out. "Anti-Tommy don't leave me. You can't leave my." He cries as he holds his Anti-Pixie.

?I sigh deeply like the ground's about to cave dust is in my mind .(say goodbye.)?

My heart break for him,for them. "Damn it." I think to my self."It's not supposed to be this way. We're all supposed to make it home. I close my eye as bitter tears fall. A bright light pulls me from my thought. I open my eyes to see Tyler glowing?

*End Of Sanderson's POV*

*Anti-Sanderson's POV*  
? I though I wouldn't ba able to live a day without you.  
But I managed to live longer then I thought.?

I feel cold,so cold. I was surrounded by darkness. Is this what it's like to die? I float through the nothingness. "Just let go." I hear a voice say "Yeah let go freak,spare the world from having to deal with you." Another says. "You can go in peace." Says another. More and more voices join in. Some trying to comfort, other are cruel, all telling me to let go. Does my life have such little meaning. Am I so easy to discard Even my kind voices bid me to die. Don't anyone love me. I feel tear swell within me. "I'm scared.I don't want to die." I cry out to them,Hoping for love,for kindness,for understanding.

?You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you."  
I hope in vain for a expectation but now it's useless.?

"You have to." One voice says. "It's better this way." Your a rotten mistake." Growls another. "You have no right to live. You have no reason to be." The all say in unison. "No Reason.?I have no reason to exist?" I curl up crying. I feel myself letting go. "Anti-Tommy!" I he a voice shout. Not just any voice,HIS voice. I pierce through a the other. I look around. "Who WAS that?" I ask to nobody. "Never mind,hurry up and die." There voices growl. I search for the voice.A feel like I should know it, but I don't here it again.

?What is it about that person next to you,did he make you want to cry.  
Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely.?

"See it's nothing." One voice says. "Like you." chuckles another. Tear flow freely from me know. "I guess your right." I tell them" "Maybe I should just die." I After all what the use in living when all I ever feel is this horrible pain. I begin to let go again. "That right." The voices tell me. "Just let go. ." "NOOOOO!" His voice shout. I was him again. Was he calling me. "Anti-Tommy don't leave me."He says "You can't leave me." Yes he WAS calling me. Bidding me to live. "Terry?" I breath out. That right Terrence. My ruby eyed love. He was my reason wasn't he. HE said I was born to..Love...Him.

?I am worried,I feel Anxiety because I can't get near you or try to talk to you.  
I send long night by myself,erasing my thought a thousand times.?

"I head towards his voice. "No you must die!"The other voice shout. Suddenly the darkness grab me. It begins to pull me down. Pulling me to my death. "No!" I shout."I don't want to die!I want to be with Terry." Suddenly there's a bright light. The voices scream. I look up. I see Terry? "Anti-Tommy,Pease don't die." He tells me."I love you.I need you." The darkness begin to pull me down again. "Terry!I don't want to die." I scream to him Panicking." I want to stay with you. I want to be with you." Every ting begins to go dark. "Terry,please help."

?Don't look back and 't find me again and live on.  
Because I have no regret from loving only good memories.  
I can bear it in some way.I can stand in some way.  
You should ba happy if your like this.  
Day by day I grow dull.?

*End Of Anti-Sanderson's POV*

Terry's POV*

?Oh boy,I cry cry,  
Your my all don't say good-bye.?

Was I in Anti Tommy head? I don't have time too think about as I see Anti-Tommy Being pulled down into a dark pit. What scared me more was that he wasn't even fighting. it looked like he was giving up. "NOOOOO!" I shout again."Anti-Tommy don't leave me. You can't leave me. "I hear him breath out my name. I fly to him. As I get close my body begins to glow. I my heart feel like it's about to burst,it was so full of love for him. No,you must Die.! I hear Voices say. Was that the same voice he hears.

?If we pass each other on the like you don't see me and go the way your walking to.  
If you keep think of our past memories.I might go look for you secretly.?

No"I don't want to Die!" I hear him shout. "I want to be with Terry." To hear him say those words cause me to glow brighter. "Terry." He calls. "Anti-Tommy-Please don't die." I call to him. The darkness begin to pull him down faster. Terry!I don't want to die!" He shouts "I Want to stay with you. I want to be with you." I dive for him. Suddenly I'm stopped. The darkness had grabbed me and was pulling me away from him.

?Always a happy with him, so I won't ever get a different mind.  
Even smallest regret won't be left over,Please live well as if I should be jealous.?

I summon a sword to my hand."No I won't let you have him" I shout slashing myself free."Terry,Please help.," I hear my call weakly." I dive for him time cutting and hacking anything that got in my way.I get to him. I feel myself being sucked in. I grab his hand and begin to pull him out. "Terry...I'm To far gone" he says."Leave me.I want to go." He doesn't look at me when he says this why way he saying this. The I hit me like a bolt. The same reason the darkness was no longer trying to pull me back.

?You should always be like a bright sky,  
like that white 't look back and leave.  
Yes,you should always smile like the as if nothing happened.?

If I get sucked in I'll die to. I don't mattered to me but him." I'm not going to let you die." I shout to him."Ether fight Or I'll die with you. He look up at me darkly." "Get the hell away from me you selfish needy little bastard." He growl to me. "Can't you let a man die in peace."When he let's me hand go,I grab on to his wrist."Let me go." He shout. "No!"I shout back."I'm not letting you die!"

?Don't find me again and live I have no regrets loving you.  
Take only good memories I can bear it some way.  
I can stand in some should be happy if you like this.  
day by day I grow dull.?

He look up at me with tear in his eyes."His shades had long fallen away."Let go let me go."He pleads through his tear." I'm nothing,you have so much to live for. Ti needs you,your family needs you." "We need you too." I tell him. "Anti-Tommy I can't breath with out fight for you ever loved me fight." I feel my wings tiring. "I can't Terry. I feel too weak." He sobs. "My body ,my spirit.I'm so tired. Tired of the pain,tired of being alone.

?I hope your heart feel relieved.(After leaving me.)Those tear will dry (as time pass by.)  
It wouldn't hurt less If we didn't meet at all.  
Hope will you bury our promise of being together forever babe. ?

"Damn it Anti-Tommy don't you get it" I shout to him."You not alone anymore. Isn't that what you were telling the voices earlier. You have me now. I'll always be by for don't have to hurt anymore."He looks up at me. "Please Anti-Tommy." I cry to him begging with every thing in me. I feel hand wrap around me wrist. Suddenly I'm whipped across the back I let out a scream" "Terry!" He shout. Let him go our we'll kill you both. The darkness hisses.  
I see terror flashing his eyes.

?I pray for you. Don't look back and 't find me again and live on.  
Because I don't regret loving only good memories.?

He looks at me with deeply sad. "I'm sorry Terry." He says. With that He digs his claws into me. I scream,but tighten my hold. "Damn it Terry let go!" He shouts.I Should be angry. I should be hurt. I should be down right terrified,but I'm not. I feel calm. I felt happy. I was touched he'd sacrifice himself for me."I'm not going to let you die love." I tell him. I feel a sudden strength swell with in me. "We're going to live on..Together...Forever."

?I can bear it some way.I can stand in some way.  
You should be happy if your like this.  
Day by day I grow dull.?

At this moment I feel my power reach it's peek The light that surrounded me flowed down and surrounded voice that scorned us Scream,almost as if in pain.I pull him up and into my arms. The wound on my wrist fades away. I fly us away from the pit and back to the light. to OUR life. Oh boy I cry cry . Yo my all,can't say goodbye bye. "You shouldn't have risked your self like that." He whispers softly to me,rest his head on my shoulder. "Oh my love,don't lie lie." I whisper back. Yo,my heart. I can't say good bye."

*End OF Terry's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I'm relieved when he stops glowing. I was worried he'd draw attention to us. Thankful he doesn't.I hear Anti-Eddie gasp in a a few raspy breath he begins to breath normally. I ping over to them. I catch a unconscious Terry as he falls. I lay them down gently on the floor. I take of my blazer and cover them both. Unconsciously Tyler pulls his little anti-Pixie closer. Anti-Eddie snuggle into his arm. "Look like he's going to make a full recovery." I whisper to a sleeping Tyler.I look at the blood stained tie in my hand. "I'd like to think it was my blood,but something tells me. It was all you."

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*In the Nightmare world.*

*Anti-Rip's POV*

I fly though the forest. It was bad enough I had to worry about my beloved Victoria being hunted ,by heavens knows who,I had a sick patient waiting for me at home. "Anti-Rip!" I hear a voice call to me. A land and look around. It didn't sound like victoria,but who else would know my name. "Over here!" I turn to see a small girl on the ground. I rush to her side. She seemed to be fading in and out. "Who are you?" I ask her. "I'm Carmen." She tells me. "What in the world are you doing here?" I draws a shaky breath. "No time to explain." She tells me."You need to give this to Vicky." As she speaks she hold out a wand. And a jewel. "It's vicky's wand and gem of courage." When I take them from her she fades more. "Carmen!" I shout. She give me a sweet smile. "Don't worry about me." She says. "I'm merely being push back into my body.I'll be fine." I breath a sigh of relief. "Good to know."I reply "Lizzy was right,you are a great guy." I look down at her surprised. "She told you about me?" I stammer. "Go fined your love." She says. And with that,I'm left alone.

I look at vicky's wand and my own. They seem to shine brighter next to each other.I pull them apart the glow fades. As I continue to them apart Victorias wand begins to glow again,while mines stay dark. I look in the direction the wand is pointing.I move the want to the side and it's glow dims. I return my wand to my pocket and her wand to the position it's was glowing brightest. "Found you." I think to myself ,flying off in that very direction. "Please be alright when I get there."

*end of Anti-Rips POV*

*Vicky's POV*

I find myself crashing to the ground again. I try to stand but fall again. I put a hand on my wounded ankle. "Shit,Fine time to twist my ankle." I hiss out. I look around. I'm at the same place I first encountered HAP. "Seem we have come full circle." I hear him say. I look up to see him floating there with Anti-Eugene. Anti-Eugene was holding Sunny. I was relived to see he was still alive,but why was he in a dress? "Hi vicky."Anti-Eugene call down. "before you die tell me something." "Let me guess,was running worth it?" I ask. "No." He replies,to my surprise. "What do you think of my bunny's dress!?" I surprised at how much his eye's lit up when he asks that. "Seriously,what is with you and that damn rabbit?" HAP asks giving him a puzzled look. I have to admit,I'm wondering the same thing. "He's small and fuzzy and soft,and he can talk." Anti-Eugene eyes lit up again as he whispered the last part." Riiiight." Was HAP's only response before he turn back to me. "Will you give him the phase for me" HAP asks. FLoating down to me. "Never,I'll never betray him." I shout. "Not even to save you own life." He asks grabbing my hair. "Not even to save my life."I growl,glaring darkly at him.

I'm taken aback be the sad look in his eyes. He kiss me softly on the forehead. "Your a loyal soldier Angel." He says softly. "If only I had gotten to you first." He lets go of my hair and softly touches my cheek."But I didn't ,so you must die." I stare at him shocked, not only by his word but by the pained look he had in his eyes when he said them. He turns and flies back to Anti-Eugene. Fear grips me when he takes Sunny from him. Anti-Eugene has to same look of fear in his eyes. "Relax,I'm just holding him while you go kill the girl." HAP tells him. "Get the job done right and you can Keep him."Anti-Eugene beams with joy before turning to me. His eye were lifeless once more." Sorry V-Chan."He says Pinging up a Knife." But Big Papa, promised me a bunny." He drives towards me. Not just my life flash before my eyes,but the life I could have had with...Him. "Goodbye darling."I think to my self. "I'm sorry Timmy ,It look like I wouldn't be able to help you after all." Suddenly I hear a scream. I look up at see Anti-Eugene being blasted a second time he's sent crashing to the ground. "NOO!" HAP Shouts,rushing to his side. In his hast he drops Sunny.

I'm relieved when Anti-Rip Comes rushing to mine. Sunny does as well. Are you alright?" Anti-Rip asked ."Yeah,How did you find me."With this." He replies handing me my wand."May I? He asks holding up a gem "Go Ahead." I tell him. "He put's it in my medallion and it locks into place. "I'll be going know." Sunny tell us,fading out." I'm glade you found each other,I no power left to stay. "It's alright"t I tell Him."Thanks for everything." MY pleasure." He replies then he's gone. "What is with the weird fading kid? anti-Rip asks. I just shrug. "You bastard." We hear HAP Growl."How dare you hurt him.""Oh yeah,I almost forgot about him."I think to myself We turn to see HAP glowing with rage. "He sends a blast at Anti-Rip. Raising my wand,I bring up a shield to deflect it. "Sorry,HAP" I tell him glowing with rage myself. "But this anti's mine,And your not touching him on my watch." I send a blast at him, knocking him to the ground. "Try to touch him again." I Growl at a surprised HAP. "And you'll be the one who dies." I pulls Anti-Rip Protectively into my arms. "Ready to head home,Cutie?" I ask him. "Indeed,dearest." He stammer blushing. He so cute when he blushed like that.

I let my wand glow and Soon I find my self back on the couch. I Breath a sigh of relief,before shooting up in my seat." Anti-Rip?" I call out."Right here,my bold little valkyrie." He says. He take something off my head,but It doesn't accrue to me to ask what it was.. I just pull him into a tight hug. "Are you alright?" I ask. "Yes,I'm fine dearest."He says. "I'm glade you guys made it out."Remy says." Sorry I didn't press the switch." "It's Alright." Anti-Rip tell him,Looking at me." It seems it wasn't needed.""Good."Remy says with a sigh. "Can we get to Gary now,He still hasn't woken up." We rush over to him. I pick Gary up,He felt so hot. "Anti-Rip antipoofs us upstairs. "We got to his temperature down." Anti-Rip tell us. He anti-poofs bowl of water and a damp cloth. "Remington use this to cool him down."He tell Remy."I've tried water already." Remy tell him. "This is magic spring water."Anti-Rip explains. "It's used to cool down magic fevers." Remy Nods and do as he's told. "Victoria,I need to to help me look though my medical book." He tells me anti-poofing a book in my hand. "I nod and we get down to our research. Man,it it's not one crises it's another.

*End of Vicky's POV*

*Anti-Pixie world.*

*HAP's POV*

I jump up with a start. I hear a whimper at my side. I'm relieved to see Anti-Eugene awake. I pull him in to my arms. "I'm sorry master,I'm so so sorry." He whimpers. I stroke his hair. "Are you Alright pet?" I ask him. "I hurt all over sir." He tells me ."But I'll be ok. I'm well enough for you to punish me. I deserve it." I note the pain in his eye. "No pet." I tell him,Laying him on my bed."Just rest." I stand to leave,when he grabs my sleeve. "But I've failed you." He tell me near tears." I should be punished." "No my pet."I tell hell,pulling his hand from my sleeve. "it is I who failed you."I pause to take in the look of shock in his lovely eyes. I was so rare my pet showed emotions. Today I was treated to see it many times."You got blind sided,we both did." I tell him,Placing a hand on his head. "I should have kept a eye out for potential enemies. I should have been watching you back."I pause and pull him in to my arms. "But I let that anti-sneak up on us and as a result,you, my dear pet got hurt. And for that,I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Tears fall from me,I feel my pet's arms curl around me. It was rare that I ever cried. Was this boy really that dear to me.

"Please don't waste your tears on me,master." He whispers."Shut up." I snap."Their my tear,I'll waste them on who ever I want.""Yes sir."he says softly.I Lay him back down and wipe my eyes. "Get some rest pet."I tell him caressing his cheek. "I have work to get to." "Yes sir." He says and sleep begins to over take him. "Sir,what happened to my bunny boy?" "He faded away before I could get to him. But if we ever cross paths in the waking world,I promise,you can keep him." I watch my pet's eyes light up. "Thank you sir." He then let's out a soft yawn and drifts to sleep. I smile and give him one last glance before leaving. "Don't tell my you left that fag in my bed again. " My wife snaps. I turn to her with a smile. "What?You don't like the dog sleeping in the bed?" I chuckle out. Anti-Anna pouted,she was so cute when she did that. "That creepy little brat is out to steel you from me." She whines wrapping " Don't be silly dear,do you really think a slave anti-pixie,could compete with you?" I ask giving her a smile. "Your right,I'm being silly." She sigh snuggling my embrace."There's no way you'd pick a worthless blind freak over me."

I fight to suppress my anger." You said it my dear." I tell her calmly. "She pulls back. "Well I'm off to meet my counter part at the salon." She chirps happily. "She ya Hot stuff." "Later gorgeous." I say kissing her cheek. I watch her anti-ping off. I stare at the spot she once stood. "You have however posed a good question,my dear."I think to my self. "I had to choose,would I choose You, power and prestige or would I choose I choose a blind little,slave class, misfit anti-pixie." I float to a near by mirror. "You'd be mad if you chose the later." My image growled at me. " I only smile. "True,By we bi-colored eyed Pixie folk aren't known for our sanity."I reply My image merely growled and returned to normal "And If I was sane at all,I wouldn't be able to her or talk to You."I think to myself shaking my head. "I have no time for this 's work to be done." I think before continuing on my way. "After all a mad dictators work is never done."

*End of HAP"S POV*

*At the mall*

*Eugene's POV*

I slide down to the floor. I was tried of standing. "It's about time you sat down." Dee says. "Look at him. "He gives me a sly smile,I smile back. "I know you!" The blond kid shouts suddenly. "Keep it down,Are you trying to get us caught?" Dee Snaps. "Your norm,the genie who used me to try to get cosmo and wanda taken from Timmy." He continues ignoring what dee said. "Ah so you remember now,huh?" Norm says. "Good for a medal?" Blondy just glare at him. "No I don't want a medal." He snaps." I want answers." "Fair enough,shoot." Norm says. "How is it you and Timmy are suddenly friends." The kid asks. "That's a good question." Dee tells him"And as soon as I have answer I can wrap my head around,I'll tell you." I chuckle a little. "That's not funny.' The kid growls. "I'm not trying to be."Dee says."I'm honestly as confused on that as you are." "It's not fair."The kid pouts. "How can he forgive a filthy genie and not me." I see hurt flicker in Dee's eye's But he only let his anger show."I don't know why don't you ask him." Dee Snaps." Oops.I forgot,he's not talking to you." The kid wince ,but says nothing.

"I know why?" I tell them. They both turn to me. "Why?" The kid asks. "Easy,because it's easier to forgive someone who wronged you in the past,but now regrets it. Then it is it to forgive forgive a very close friend who stabbed you the back for no good reason."I tell him. They both stare at me shocked. I ignore their reaction and continue." I don't know what happened between Dee and TI,But I do know this. If you and Ti were as close as you say,you were one of the last people he'd expect to betray him. And the what makes the wound you inflicted on him cut extra deep."I turn from him,from both of them. I was to angry to continue speaking. Behind me their both silent. "I got one more question."The blond boy says. "Go Ahead." Dee replies. "When and why did jorgan release you?" I turn around to see fear glaze over Dee's eye's. "wait a minute he didn't did he?" blondy growls. "Does Timmy now you escaped." Before ether of us can answer a blast is shot at us." "of smoof,it's those things. "Dee says. Three Eliminators bursting where we're hiding." De..Zzz...De...Zzz...Destroy." They chant. "I think their busted." The blond kid says."

"Oh really,Ya think?" Snaps Dee. One send a blast their way. Dee pushes the kid to safety."Are you alright?" I call o them. "Eugene look out!"Dee shouts. Before I can react,I'm blasted into a wall. I fall hard to the floor. I Look to to see a eliminator standing over me. I close my eye and brace for impact. Suddenly I hear an explosion. I look up ant the Eliminator is staggering backwards. Another blast and it rush to my side. "Eugene are you alright.?" she asks. "I think so."I tell her trying to get up.,but I'm in to much pain to do so."Take it easy,your shoulder's hurt." She tell me poofing up a first aid kit.

As she bandage my are I look around the room. Dee and Wishes were finishing off the other to bots. Little Dreams and Doom were protecting the two human poofs the wall fixed. "That should buy us some time." He tells us." "Told you all that yelling would draw them to us,now Eugene's hurt."Dee snapped. "Sorry ."The blond kid offers. Before anyone can say another word the room begins to shake. "What the devil was that?" Doom asks. "I don't know foop,but I have a feeling it's not good."Wanda replies.

*End of Eugene's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

The last shock wave nearly knock us down. It's been happening more and more the closer we got to the core. The last was so strong I wouldn't be surprised if it was felt through out the mall."Their in there."Lizzy shouts pointing to the room ahead. We burst in see two giant ball of light bashing into each other. "Okay,we found dem,now what?"Anti-Wanda asks. "I wish I Knew my Love." I reply. "We try to reason with them." Timothy says dashing forward. We follow close behind."Darkness! Kindness! STOP!" He shouts. I can feel them turn their attention to us."Why Are you fighting?" He asks. "The kindness is good and wholesome. It must die." The black ball hisses "The darkness is evil and twisted,it must be vanquished." TImothy flies up between them. "Be careful Babeh!" Anti Wanda shouts. "Yes my boy,do be careful!"I shout as well. I wish he wasn't so bold."Why?" He asks. "Just because the darkness in evil,why should it have to die?" He ask the Kindness before turning to the darkness "Just because the Kindness is good,why should it die?" The two forces remain silent,as if thinking. He turns back to the darkness "Being evil doesn't mean you have to kill." He turn to the Kindness."And just because your good doesn't mean you way is the right way." "Lizzy are you alright."HP asks. There were panic in his voice.

I turn to see lizzy fading in and just smiled at us. "It's alright."She tell us. "It means the fields weakening. He's getting through to them." I smile and take her in my -Wanda comes over and hug her as well. Together we return our attention back to Timothy. "But Timmy? She's my enemy. Isn't she?" The kindness asks. "And she my enemy,yes?" Asks the darkness. "No!"Timothy states firmly. "Your each others,other half. Like the yin yang symbol. Within goodness there's a seed of evil of just like in evil there's a seed of good."He explains to them. "Nether side can exist without that seed because never side can exist without the other."Again both energies are silent."Wow,who knew Ti was so deep."HP whispers "Who knew indeed."I whisper back equally shocked. "Can't you guy's be friends?"Timothy asks. "I'd like that."The kindness says. "I would like that as well." Agrees the flies down to us. The two energies come together once more this time they merge together. "I feel whole."The kindness says. "I feel so complete."The darkness agrees. They turn into a small floating ball with four wings. One Fair wing on the top left paired with a anti-fairy wings. Pixie and anti-pixie wings make the second pair."Call us Unity." The darkness and Kindness say together." Timmy We are but a small fraction of our larger selves."The says landing in Timothy's hands. "Where's the rest of you?"He asks. "To weak to explain. Must rest." They tell him.

TImothy hugs the little ball."Ok,you can tell me when You felling better." "I guess I'll be going." Lizzy calls to us. We gather around her."Tell everyone I said bye." "Alright babeh,I'll miss you." Anti-wanda says. "Yes,We all will."I agree. "No worries,We'll all be together soon." She says. A wicked glint flashes in her eyes."Then the fun really begins."And with the last statement she's gone. I anti-poof every one to a quite place in the mall. In the distance I can hear the denizens going about there way. The mall was back to normal as well,As if nothing had ever happened. It wasn't my doing ether."My Baby."I her wanda and Anti-Wanda Squeal. They rush over to a unconscious Terrence."He's alright,He's just sleeping."Edward tell them. "Tommy What happened to you?" Asks a frantic Timothy "You to Eugene." Inquires a equally frantic HP. "I gave blood."Edward tells Timothy."My mad counter part went to long without any." "We should have Anti-Rip check him out. "I say with a sigh.""Well,out with it." HP demands looking at Eugene. "I got blasted again." Eugene replies. Hp Pulls the young Pixie into his embrace." Dammit I told you to be careful." "Sorry paul,I got careless." Eugene replies. "Well I'll be." I think to myself. "The old boy really is gay." Where our lovely neko girl?"Foop asks. "She went home,she told us to tell you bye." I reply" "NOOO!"Foop cries out. "We was gonna make our moooove."Poof cries out as well.

"Better luck next time."I tell them "What do we do with them." Ask Norm Pointing to Timothy's unconscious friends. "We'll take them to the medical station and leave them there."Wanda tell him." Me and Cosmo will do it and Meet you guy at home."We agree,It was getting late after all. And we had wounded that needed treatment.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

Unknown to the Ismadee-Cosma clan I dark shadow watches them suddenly a phone rings. "Hello?"The shadowy figure answers. "Anti-Anderson report." The voice on the line says. "The sample Of the darkness we used proved indeed powerful father."Anti-anderson says."But sadly it merged with a piece of the kindness and joined HP." "Damn it."Growled HAP."Thing didn't go our way in the dream world girl proved loyal." Anti-Anderson let out a sigh. "To bad we didn't get to her first." He sighs out. "To bad indeed."His father agrees. "Did you see Anti-Sanderson?" Anti-Anderson shifts nervously.

"Yes,he seem to be working with HP." Anti-Anderson Replies. There's silence on the line. "I hope you can tell me that traitorous little bastard got iced by an Eliminator." Anti-Anderson blows out a sad sigh. "He was about to,twice but got saved." "Damn it ,How can he be so lucky?"Growled HAP."Come back so we can plan our next move." He tells his son. "I'm on my -Anderson replies and hang up. Sighing again,he put's his phone in his pocket. "The bigger question father.."He says to him self."Is why I saved him. I hate him,don't I?" ANti-Anderson shakes his head."Of course I do." "Then why do I care if he dies." A nagging thought echoed in his mind.

"I don't, the little freak can die and burn in hell." He almost growled at the thought. "Then why did you save him?" It echoed back."twice." "Why indeed." He thought to himself. Retrieving the phone in his pocket he pings the anti-pixie world.

*In Fairworld.*

The toothfairy float into the council chamber. "I have the report you asked for." She tell te council. "Read it!"They command. "Very well."She replies. The part of the kindness we used fro our test proved power indeed,but it became tainted by it's darkerself and merged with it. " The council glowed with rage. "How could this happen?"The council shouted. "We have reason to believe it was anti-Cosmo had something to do with it. Him with...With."The tooth fair paused to flip through the pages."With the help of HP and some sort of Winged cat?"

The council gasped"The dark one has crossed into Our wold?" The toothfairy shifted nervously."Who's the dark one?"She asks,the fear clear in her voice."We pray you never find out." The council tells her. The toothfairy swallows hard and nod. "Thank you for you report child." They tell her."You may go." The Tooth fairy bows then leave. "The test was a success." One council member chirped happily. " we must track down that taint piece and destroy it. "Cautions another. "We also must be careful,we brought that creature dangerously close to our world." The head male councilman tell them.

"Indeed."Agrees the head female councilman. "It can't pass through the veil till we have the device it's power well be ours.

*Across the veil.*

Eliza sat on Carmen's bed. She and Sunny were in feral forms. "So how it go in the dream world?" She asks. "We kept a eye out for vicky like you said." Carmen tells her. "HAP interfered before we could meet up with her. Eliza stood nervously. "Is she ok?" She asks "Were you able to give her the items?" "I gave them to Anti-Rip." Carmen tell her." He's as nice as you said he was." Eliza smiled. "Told ya." "He also was able to save Vicky in the nick of time." Sunny tell them. "I'm sure they made it home safely."

"You didn't stay and made sure?" Asked a annoyed carmen,as she slaps the bunny on the head. "Ow."Whined Sunny. "They're fine."Eliza tell them. I don't sense that their in any danger. Sudden a voice come onto the loudspeaker in the hall. "Carmen Sandiego. Calling junior detective Carmen Sandiego,please report to the training room." Carmen leaps off the bed. "That's me." She tell her friends." Gotta dash." "Ok,Carmen." Sunny says as she hugs him. "Knock them dead." Eliza tells her as they hug.

Carmen turns to leave the room. "Don't forget,tonight in the dream world I want you guys to meet Foop and Poof." Eliza calls to her. "I can't wait." Carmen call back and leaves. Sunny and Eliza are left alone in the room. Together they leap from carmen bed and head to the secret portal in her closet. "Wanna head over the ice cream shop for a shake?" Sunny asks "Good idea Sunny-kun."Eliza replies. "As my momma would put it,shucks boy,after the day I had I'm a hankering fur a double. They both laughed as they jumped through the portal.

*The song that played in this chapter was "Haru Haru, by Big Bang. The song is sung in korean, but you can find it with english subtitles on youtube.*


	24. Chapter 24:The final Calm

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

Chapter 24: The final Calm

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I antipoof Everyone back to the house. Everyone except Cosmo and Wanda . They took AJ and chester to get some medical attention. "Gary!" Both TImothy and Terrence exclaim at once. "Tyler you shouldn't be moving like that till the Doctor's checked you out." HP Cautioned the boy,who suddenly sprung to his feet. Nether he,nor Timothy took any heed to HP's words. Instead they dashed up the stairs. This rest of us could only follow behind. Timothy veered off to his room while Terrence kept on towards the attic."Timothy?" I called to him pausing at his door. He turns to me. "The medallions you found with the gems, where are they?" He asks"With ?" I ask him. He dash back out the room. "I think one of them's for Gary." He tells me,Pulling me along. "Who's the other one's for?"I ask "Remy of course." He says. He stop's short at the doctors office. "How do you know this? I ask. " you haven't touched them. Nor do I even remember telling you I found them among the gems." He merely shrugs. "I dunno I just do." We walk to into the office together Anti-rips office. Victoria's already patch up Eugene. HP was hovering close. "Timothy went a bit pale wen he caught sight of Victoria in her nurses uniform. He looked like a frightened deer,caught in the headlight of an on coming car. "Timothy?" I whispered to him."Are you alright poppet?" Unconsciously he grabbed me hand.I feel his shaking

The boy shakes his head. "Y..Yeah.I'm ok." He stammers "Let's get to Gary." He turned an dashed over to where Gary and Anti-Rip were. "He's seem to be in magic shock." Anti-Rip tell us as we approach. "Terrence sat next to Remington. "He need's his medallion. " Terrence tells us. "Do you have it? " I pull two from my vest and hand them to TImothy. "Which is his?" I ask. Timothy takes them both. He tosses the one with the star symbol to Remington."That's your's Remy." He announces. "This one Gary's." He places the medallion around Gary's neck and lay the medallion over his heart. The yellow glow that emanated from Gary is absorbed by he's medallion. Gary's pained expression soften till he looks quite peaceful."Wh.. do I have one of these?"Remington stammers." Because you've been picked by the Neko of destiny." Foop says resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "An when da preddy kiddy call you,ya godda answew." Agreed Poof laying his hand on Remington's other shoulder."I couldn't have said it better myself. "I chuckle ."I'm going to kill Tootie." Moaned Gary sitting up. "Easy lad." I tells a suddenly very angry Gary. "You need to rest." "Not till I tell Vicky... VICKY! Where is she? Is she OK?" Gary asks franticly. "She's fine. "We made both made out without a scratch."Anti-Rip assures him. "Made it out?" I echo back. "Made it out where?" "It's a long story AC." Anti-rip tell me as we try to keep Gary in bed. "Stay still Gary." Timothy tell him. "I'll get Vicky,you stay here and rest."

I look over to him. "Are you sure Timothy?"I ask "I can get her."

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV.*

*Timmy's POV.*

"Yeah,it's cool." I assure him. I know he noticed my reaction when we cam in. I turn away from him,taking a deep breath I walk over to Vicky. She turns to me before I can say a word. "Hey twerp." She says giving me a kind smile. "I know it's hard for you to see me like this." To my surprise she kneels down and looks me in the eyes. "I just want you to know I'll never treat you like that again,and I'm really sorry about what I did to you in that hospital that day. I'm really sorry Timmy." An just like that the scary nurse Vicky was gone and she was my cool big sister again. "I forgive you Vicky." I tell her smiling back. She kisses my forehead before standing back up. "So what did you come over here for my brave little twerp." She chuckles putting a hand on my head."Get you hands off him and back away!" we her mom shoot. We both turn to her shocked. Mom looked pissed. "Wanda,what the heck is wrong with you?" Anti-rip snaps. Mom expression softens ,especially when she sees the hurt look in Vicky's eyes. "I wasn't..."Vicky begins. "You know what,never mind. Just never mind." I can see tears in her eye's before she storms out the room,I follow close behind. I reach the seconds floor in time to see her go into my parents room. I panic,when I remember the gun was still in there. I dash into the room. "Vicky!" I shout when I enter te room. To my relief she's just laying on the bed." WHAT!?"She snaps not looking up.

I crawl onto the bed and flop next her. I lay quietly near her,waiting for my heart to stop trying to beat out my chest. I feel her hand touch my hair. "Let me guess,you remembered the gun in here and freaked out,huh?" She asks. I turn to her and nod. She was looking right at me,Her eye's never seemed so gentle,not even those time I wished her good. Then again those time it was fake,this was her being kind on her own. She turns to her side,and pulls me into her arms. "Don't worry twerp,I'm not checking out any time soon." She whispers me. "Though I'm touched my life matter to you." I curl up in her arms. "Well if you ever get tempted,just remember you have a little brother,who loves you and needs you." I whisper back. I her her chuckle. "That goes both ways twerp." She says.I look up at her confused. "She looks down at me and places a hand on my cheek. "I love you twerp,I don't won't you to die. Especially by your own hand."I feels tear fill my eyes. "Promise me,you never try to harm your self , like you did with that gun." I shake my head. "Vicky I already...I mean I..." I stammered trying to put what I did into words. "You tried it again,didn't you?" She asks softly. I nod unable to speak."Don't be mad vicky." I plead. Vicky just pulls me closer."I'm not."She replies "Just promise me,THAT will be the last attempt you make on my precious Timmy's life,ok?" I whisper softly to me. "I nod still unable to speak. "Then it's a promise."She says rocking me in her arms. It's funny I like Evil vicky being kind to me way more then I liked Good vicky being kind. Maybe it's because it felt more sincere. Yeah,that's got to me it.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Up stairs.*

Wanda's POV*

I stare blankly as Vicky rushes out the room. I'm even more surprised when a concerned Timmy rushes after her. What that hell is wrong with you!?"AntiRip Shouts. I jump at the sound of his voice. It turn to him. I'm Shocked to see his bright red eyes had turned blood red. "I ..I didn't mean to snap like that." I stammer. " "well ya did,an ya done hurt da poor girl's feelins." AntiWanda Chimed in. I feel even lower,I can feel all eyes on me,as I cower behind Cosmo. I felt like crawling under the house. "Calm down everybody." Cosmo says. "Wanda didn't mean any harm." "Indeed,the dear girl merely panicked." AntiCosmo agreed,floating over to us. "The question I want to know is, why?" AntiCosmo gently pulls me from behind Cosmo. "There's no need to hide my dear." He tells me. "We're all family here." He offers me a kind smile,I give him a meek smile in return.

"I didn't mean to hurt Vicky's feeling. It's just the last time I saw her a nurses uniform,she was trying to do something horrible to Timmy." I explained. "So I panicked and blurted out the first thing that popped in my head.I seem to have a bad habit of doing that." "So it appears." Remarks a ginning AntiCosmo. "AC,don't tease me,I feel bad enough." I whine,burying my face in my hand. "AntiWanda floated over to me. "Don worry Wani, Even smart people say an do dumb things sometime. "She tell me,putting a arm around me. "I remember this one time a week before Foop was born." "Now now, AntiWanda my sweet dearest." Interrupted AntiCosmo. He sounded oddly nervous. "You swore you'd never breath a word to any one about that."

"Oops, Sorry Cozzie." She replied grinning at me. "I plum forgot." "I think AW should tell the story."Cosmo chimed in."It'll be good for Wanda. AntiCosmo glared at him. Now I wanted to hear the story more. "How in the hell would it help Wanda?" AC asked ,rather darkly. " It helps me to know I'm not alone."I tell him. "That I have someone who understands." "My dear that has to be the sappiest bunch of BS I ever heard." Replied a unamused AntiCosmo. The look on his face was priceless,it took everything in me not to giggle. "If your trying not to giggle Wanda dear,Your failing miserably."He says ,causing me to giggle more."Now,rather relishing my not so regal moment's go make up with Victoria." He adds nudging me to the door. "ok ok,I'm going." I tell him flying to the door. "But I going to hear that story later." I threaten and fly off.

I quickly find both Vicky and Timmy in the Turner's bed room. Timmy seemed like he was asleep, lying in vicky's arms. I had no idea the two of them had gotten so close. Vicky on the other hand was still awake,playing with Timmy's hair. I sit down,just above them on the bed. "I wasn't going to hurt him,Honest." She says looking up at me. "She seemed like a lost,lonely little girl lying there with Timmy. "I know sweety." I tell her. "Mommy's sorry she over reacted." I reach down and stroke her hair. "It's ok mommy." She replies softly "Do you still love me?" It hurts to hear her ask me that. "With all my heart sweety." I reply. Vicky just smiles. "Good,I'm glad." She almost whispers. I watch as she snuggles close to Timmy.

I watch them together, cuddled close sleeping. I remember meeting her parents once. Well not meeting them exactly,but I've seen them before. They were terrified of her. They even groveled at her feet,so why did Vicky seem so lonely. "Awww,they look so cute." A voice say,pulling me from my thought. I turn around to see Sanderson in the door way. Wait he wasn't Sanderson to me anymore,he was Eddie. He floated in and sat next to me. "You can tell they really adore each other." He says softly. He reaches down and moves a lock of Timmy's hair from his eyes. I'm taken back at how gently he did it. "She's lonely you know." He says turning to Vicky. "She is?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah,she is. She's afraid of her family. "How? I ask "Last time I checked they were the ones scared of her."

"That's because she's cruel to them." He pauses to let out a sad sigh. "But she's only cruel to them because she Afraid to be close to them." I look down at Vicky. "Why?" I ask. I didn't think Vicky was scared of anything. "She says that if she's nice to them,they'll take advantage of her." He replies "Apparently they have before." "Wow,that must be so lonely." I think aloud. Maybe that's why she acts so mean to people. She's afraid of being hurt. But who hurt you so deeply, you not only feel the need to close your heart off, but need to attack anyone who get near.I think about haw sweet she's been the last few days. How kind she's been to Timmy. All on her own. Was that . . .The real Vicky? I look at Eddie,he was looking down at them smiling. Then again,it the sweet goofy pixie I've been seeing,the real you Eddie?"It's funny." I tell. "What is?" He asks not looking up. " I really ad no idea you could be such a sweet guy." I reply. He looks up at me, then back down at them. "Sweet? ME?" He stammers shyly. "Nah,don't see it." I can't help but giggle.

"What's so funny." He asks,puzzled. "I've never seen a pixie blush before." I tell him. "It make you look really cute,like a doll." His blush deepens. "I don't look like a doll." He huffs. "I Pick him up and hug him. "Timmy's so lucky to have a cute boyfriends." I giggle "Clarissa,put me down." He mumble blushing more. I realize I've never been this close to him makes me really happy. For some reason I find myself tightening my hold on him. "Um..Clarissa?" He calls to me. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable Eddie." I tell him. "But can I hold you just a little longer." I feel him lean into my hug. "Why?He asks. "Not that I mind." "I just realized I've never been this close to you." I explain. "The fact that I am now,make me really happy."I pause and kiss his cheek."Really really happy."I add.

"I feel his arms wrap around me."Yeah,it make me happy too." He replies "Daww,their hugging." I hear Vicky say. "Shhh,their having a moment,fake like you sleep.." Timmy whispers to her. "Gotcha twerp." Me and Eddie just laugh. "We heard you already." I tell them. "No you didn't." They reply. " did." Eddie chuckles. "Oh I almost forgot. Vicky,Gary wants to talk to you." "Oh yeah, That why I went over to Vicky in the first place."TImmy remarks. "Well,let's see what he want's. To our surprise Vicky pulls out her own wand and lunerpoofs us back to the attic. "Vicky where did you get that wand?" Timmy asks. "While you all were away,HAP trapped vicky in a nightmare world." AntiRip explains, while he examined AntiEddie. "He did What?" Growled a angry HP. "Why? What did that ass do to you?" HP pinged over to Vicky. "He wanted me to join his side,when I refused He tried to kill me."

"That bastard,"growled AW. I share her sentiment. "HE even said I was destined to take over the world,but TImmy stopped it me." He told us. Me,timmy and Cosmo looked away nervously. "Join the club."AntiCosmo remarked ruffling Timmy's hair. "The little poppet had a nasty habit of spoiling perfectly good, evil schemes." Timmy blushed. "What else happened?" HP asked ignoring our antics." I fake interest at fist to see what he wanted me to do." Vicky told him. "Which was?" We all asked in unison. "To give antiEddie a message." She replied,looking at was still unconscious." "Is he going to be ok?" She asks AntiRip." "He'll be fine,He'll make a full recovery." AntiRip Replied. "Which is very rare,usually when a blood drinking magic creature goes as past their recommended intake deadline as he had,they're usually to far gone to make it. Or at least have medical complications."

"They didn't have a boyfriend who refused to let them Tyler?" Eddie says giving Terry a knowing smile. Terry just smiled and blushed. Note to self,get the deets on that later." "What message did he want you to give to Anti-Eddie?" Cosmo asked. "I don't think I should say it out loud,especially with Anti-Eddie here,be it sounded like a some kind of trigger code. "She says "He said if I didn't want to be caught in the blood shed,I should slip it to him in a note." We look at one another with concern. Not for our own safety,but AntiEddie's. "Were going to have to trip that wire." AntiCosmo says. "Sooner or later. "So where ya get da wand?" AntiME asks. "I got it from Anti-Rip,When he came to save me." My gem too." She adds holding up her medallion. "Anti-Rip ,Where the devil,l did you get that.?" AntiCosmo asks.

"I little girl named Carmen gave it to me."He tells us. "She said she was a friend of Lizzy." "I saw here too." Vicky remarks. " She came into the dream world with Sunny." "Who?" Asks Poof. "A cute little white bunny with Green eyes and blond hair." Vicky explained. " He said he knew Lizzy too." "A talking bunny,no way." Exclaimed Eugene. "I wish I could have seen him." "You know your Antiself had the same Reaction." Vicky told him. "Wow,You saw AntiEugene?" I asks. "What's he like?" Vicky Shrugs "He's as weird as our Eugene." Then she looked at HP with a grin. "You know HP,HAP seemed as sweet on AntiEugene as you are on Eugene." Vicky adds. HP just blushes . Two blushing pixies in one day,that's got to be lucky.

"That's all very fascinating booboos." Gary says. "But if your going to stand around talking. Can you at least,I don't know, UNTIE ME!?" "Why is gary tied to the bed." I ask the room." "Because,A certain mister don't know how to stay in bed." Remy Explains. Gary glares at him. "I'll untie you if you promise to stay in bed." AntiCosmo tells him. "Fine,I'll Stay." Huff Gary. AntiCosmo waves his wand and the ropes disappear. "Oh,what did you want to tell me?" Vicky asks. Walking over to him. As soon as she sits down,he wraps his arms around her. "I'm Sorry I have to tell you this sis,but." He begins. He's voice was already beginning to crack. "Tootie's been poisoning you?" A deathly silence falls on the room.

*End of Wand's POV*

*Vicky's POV*

My heart almost stops cold. I can't believe my ears. Judging by the deafening silence that fell over the room nether could anyone else. "Wh...What?" I stammer. "How did you find this out." "She came over while you were out cold,and everyone else was out. I don't know how she got in." Gary says. "She wanted to see Timmy. I told her he was out on an errand for you and the you were napping on the couch. That's she showed me your mom's pill." "My mom's antidepressants?" I asked?,he nods. "She said with luck they'd...They'd." Gary begin to cry,to upset to go on. I pull him into my arm and hold him tight.

"I don't get it." Fairy-Dad says confused." "It elementary my dear Cosmo?" Anti-Dad says angrily "Antidepressant's can cause young children and teen to commit suicide." "Dat weaselly little bitch was tryin to get my bebeh to do herself in." Mom adds darkly. I feel sick suddenly . I hear a antipoof next to me. I look to my side to see AntiRip there. He gently takes Gary from me and give him to my mom. He then take me by the hand and leads me to his chair. "Vicky dear,I'm going to take a blood sample to run some tests,ok?" He asks. I just nod. My mind was a million miles away. Did mom now she was taking her pills? Did dad? Did one of them put her up to it? Did they both?

"Vicky!" AntiRip shout. Before I could respond every thing goes black.

*End of Vicky's POV*

*AntiRip's POV*

I quickly change to human form and catch a falling Vicky. "Is she Alright?" Asks a panicked Timothy. "She's ok,she just fainted."I tell Him. Anti-Cosmo Anti-poof us to the castle. I lay Vicky on her bed. I note Terry and Anti-Eddie Was nowhere to be seen. "I antipoofed Terrence and AntiEdward to Anti-Edward's room." He tell me. "I hope that's alright." "It's fine." I tell him. "Wani,let's get the lil one's feed and put to bed." AntiWanda Whispers to Wanda. "Yeah Let's go." Wanda agrees. Everyone's else's words barely register as they leave the room. I stroke my valiant maidens hair. "my poor sweet Victoria,what have they been doing to you?" I think to myself.

*Hours later.*

"Mmmm." Victoria moans. "Finally awake I see."I say,giving her a relieved smile. She smiles n return. I help her sit up. "How long have I been out?" She asks. "Two,maybe three hours." I tell her. "My sister,want's me dead." she says,her lovely voice laced with sorrow. "My parents probably do too." "Don't say that." I tell her.I sit next to her. She leans on me. "She's just jealous." "Of what?" She asks. "I'm the hated one. She the sweet helpless one,who needs to be protected from big bad Vicky." I ponder her words. "Maybe that's why she's jealous." I reply. She gives me a confused look. "Think about it."I tell her." Your feared,yes?" She nods. "That's why they hate me." She says sadly. "Tell me love which would you rather be? I ask her. "Hated,and seen as fearsome and strong, Or loved ,but seen as weak and helpless?

"I guess I can see how that'd suck."She sighs. She pauses and look me over. "What ?" I ask "Nothing,I just realized your human sized." She says. She sits on my lap.I wrap my arms around. I can feel her shaking. "Victoria?" I whisper. "It hurts,to be so hated. Hit hurts so much." She tell me. "You have no idea how badly it hurts,to have everyone wish you were never born." "on the contrary my dear." I reply, stroking her hair. " As a antifairy I know just how that feel. Everyday I've been called a vile evil thing,that should die. She looks up at me,shock etched in her eyes. "Wh...What?" She Stammers.

*End of AntiRip's POV*

*Vicky's POV*

I couldn't believe it. Vile?Evil. MY AR? Impossible! He was too I remember those priest thought he was a devil,just because he had red eyes. Did they see his bat wings too?"You want to know something else?" He asks. His eyes seem so serious,I just nod. "My family hates me too." I cover my mouth as a gasp escapes me. "It's true." He says. "Why?" I gasp. "My eyes creep them out." He says sadly. "You eyes are gorgeous." I tell him. He smiles weakly. "Thank you love,but their not natural." He says. "I don't understand." I say,feeling puzzled. "You see love, Antifairies are born with blood read eyes. On rare occasions, like in AntiCosmo and AntiWanda's case,they share the same eye color as there counter part's." He explains. "As you can see My eye's are bright red,cherry red to be exact. My counter part's eye's are purple. I also doesn't help wear my hair in a different style then he does."

I twirl the tip of his ponytail in my hand. Was it really all that different. "He wear his hair short and spiked like Edward." He tells me. "They hate you for being unique?" I asks,still trying to wrap my head around it." I guess you can say that." He replies. I touch hes handsome face. I note how a stray locks of hair dangle over his left eye. His sad,lovely cherry red eyes. "How can the not see what a treasure you are." I ask,tears falling from me. I hug him,hold him tight.I feel his arms coil around. "How can anyone not see what a wonder man you are?" "All I am to anyone in the magic world is a evil antifairy. No matter what I do,are the good I try to 's all any one ever sees." He whimpers "All my family every sees,is a freak child. A unwanted mistake. Who should have never been born."My anger spikes. How dare they think of him like that. They don't even know him,they probably never even tried. It kills me to see him in so much pain. I lift his gaze to meet mine. "You not a mistake,and your birth was a blessing." I tell him wiping the tear from his eyes. "In what world my birth is a blessing?" He asks,wiping the tears from mine. I lean forward and kiss him gently ."In MY world." I reply. "In that case,I'm Honored." He says kissing me back.

*End of Vicky's POV*

*In another room.*

*AntiSanderson's POV*

I shift in the bed. I look around and see I'm back in my room. I honestly surprised I'm even alive. I felt myself dieing. Wait,Terry,. He reached out to me. He fought for me. He pulled my out that dark pit. He saved me. I feel the bed next to me move. I turn to see my cute Terry,asleep next to me. I stroke his hair. Was it a dream. Did you really fight the darkness in me,too save me? He snuggles close to me. "It's about time you woke up." He whispers. I smile and pull him close. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "Better then I have in a long time,you?" I reply ""Better now that I know your ok." He says. He sit's up and looks down. His eyes were serious. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?"

I shift nervously. "Damn it AntiTommy! You were fucking Dieing,and you didn't say a word. "He says,his voice was shaking. I sit up,but don't dare dare look him in the eyes. I can hear him killed me inside."I didn't know how."I tell him. "How can you tell the person you've waited you whole life to meet,You going to die and there's nothing you can do about it." I look down at him. "I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to spend my last moments with you. I'm sorry Terry,I'm so so sorry." "How did you get so sick?" He asks "Why didn't you go so long with out drinking blood?" "Because I didn't want to. I didn't want to live anymore." I whisper, unable to speak any louder." Everyday was just pain and loneliness.I was tired of it."I'm changed into antipixie form. I look up at shocked. Wordlessly he pulls me into his arms.

I feel him shaking,I was shaking too. "Don't you every do anything that stupid again." He growls "Ok Terry." I whimper. "You important to this family,to me. Don't Ever forget that." He tell me. "I won't." I tell him. "Promise me AntiTommy." He says. "I promise." I swear to him."Terry?" "Yeah?" He replied. "Did you really go to the edge of life and death just to bring me back?" I ask "Your damned straight,and I'll do it again." He replies. His fingers run through my hair. "After all yo my heart. I can never say goodbye." I smile as I feel myself blush. How the hell did I land such a freakin awesome boyfriend.

He lays my back on the bed,And pulls the cover over us both. I notice he's in his Pj's. "Terry? Your in your pajamas?" I ask. "Yeah,My parents said it was ok for me to sleep with you tonight." He says. "you don't mind do you?" I shake my head no. Holy crap I get to sleep with Terry. If I wasn't feeling so weak,I'd be doing backflips. If I actually knew how to do backflips that is. He lay down and pull me back his arms. My heart was pinging madly. I rest my head on his chest. I can hear the steady beating of his heart. The soothing rhythm of his breathing. I suddenly feel very tired and relaxed. I let out a soft gasp as he gently strokes my wings. "Comfy?" He asks. I just nod sleepily. He place a kiss on my forehead. "Good night. AntiTommy."He whispers "Night night Terry." I reply before falling to sleep happily in his arms.

*End of AntiSanderson's POV*

*in the Kitchen*

*HP's POV*

I sit at the kitchen table. "Do you need a hand?" I call to Eugene. "Nah,I got it."He calls back. I wonder what the hell he was doing. He had said he wanted to make me a special dessert. I blow out a sigh. My mid drifts back to when we were in the mall,caught between those two Eliminator factions, with Firefly, Tyler and AntiEddie. Tyler and AntiEddie were saying there good byes. Then you did the last thing I expected.

*Flash back back to the mall.*

I looked into the lifeless eyes of the Eliminators. I can't believe my life was going to end..In a stupid mall of all places. Out the corner of my eyes I see Eugene shaking. I pull him close to me. "If I'm going to die I'm going to die holding you,my beloved Eugene." I think to myself. He leans close to me." Are we going to die?" He asks. "It seems like it." I tell him. "In that case I just want to say."He pause and kiss me on the cheek. "I love you Herald." My heart goes mad.

*End flash back*

How the hell did he know my name? My real name no less. My wife didn't even know that. Only Eddie did. "Here we are." Eugene Chirps, Placing a bowl of ice cream in front of me. It had pocky sticking out all over it. "It looks fab." I tell him smiling "I can't believe you stole te pocky." "I didn't steal it." He huffs. "It was my reward for saving the mall. And having to put up with the whiny blond kid." I chuckle,he was really cute when he was pouty. "Fair enough." I reply. "Tell me something." He shovels in a spoonful of ice cream. " Kay,what?" He asks. "How do you know my real first name?" I asks. He swallows hard and stares at me. I wait for him to speak.."GaaAAAHHH!BRAIN FREEZE!" He screams suddenly,covering his forehead.

I watch my cute love wirth in agony. "I really should learn to wait till people swallow,BEFORE asking them burning questions." I think to myself. " I should,but I most likely won't." seeing them spaz out was too amusing."Ooow." Whines Eugene."Are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah,I'm ok." He replies. "are you sure?" I ask,HE nods. "Good."I tell him "Now answer my question." He look down blushing. "I...I don't know." He says to my shock. "To tell you the truth I had no idea it was supposed to be secret. I just popped out." "Oh."I say simply. I take a bit of ice cream. "I meant it,you know." He says. "I do love you."I look up he wasn't looking at me. A pale blush colors his cheeks. "I'm sorry I called you by the first." He adds,still not looking at me. I smile at my shy little pixie-bo. "You don't have to apologize." I tell him. "And for the record,I love you too Andreas."

*End of HP"s POV*

Eugene's POV*

I turned to paul shocked. Did he just call me what I think he did? My heart pings like crazy, as butterflies throw a rave in my stomach. "P..Paul?" I stammer out. "Call me Herald." He correct me flashing me a gorgeous smile." If you'd do me the honor." He waits a beat. "It is ok with you,isn't it?" He asks."Speak stupid,Speak!"My heart scream. But, my mind for the life of me can't form words, I just nod laughs and pings me not his arms. "Good." He says kissing my cheek. I think my heart's about to explode. "Herald? I...I?" I stammer, as lean against him. He lift his wand and my ice cream flies across the table and merge with his.

He picks up his spoon and scoops some up." Say "aah" love." I say aah. He put the spoon to his mouth and take half off the spoon,before putting the rest in mine. I blush as cold creaminess fills my mouth. "You don't mind sharing ,do you." He asks. I shake my head. "Is my little hottie lost for words?" He asks chuckling. I find myself giggling like a school girl. "Herald,do this mean I'm You boyfriend now?" I ask. "No."He says. My heart stops cold. He gives me a wicked grin. "Duh,Of course you my boyfriend." He says popping another half eaten spoon of ice cream in my mouth. " As soon I'm free of my bitch wife,you'll be my mate."

"Herald,Don't tease me like that."I whine. "Sorry Andreas." He chuckles and kiss me on the forehead. "I couldn't help myself."

*End of Eugene's POV*

*In Timmy's room*

*Timmy's POV*

I sit on my bed. Today have been really weird. Considering how my life is,that's really saying something? I walk to my closet and pull out my jammies. I use my wand to turn them black with pink stars and skulls. "I've been hanging out with papa too long." I chuckles to myself. I lay them on my bad and go take a shower. The warm warm water feels great on my aching body. I lean my head on the shower wall. I can't believe Tootie could do something so..So hateful. I cut the water off and get out the shower. I quickly dry off, start to put on my PJ's I pause when I catch sight of myself in the mirror. I pull up my pant and walk over to it.I reach out and touch my image. I'm shocked at all the bruises I have. I turn And see small scares on my back. "I hope those aren't permanent." I think to myself. I turn away,unable to take the sight of myself. It suddenly become hard to breath.I actually feel my own heart break. I fall to my knees as I choke back a sob. It hits me, and the thought overwhelms me. They did this to me. It wasn't some bully. It wasn't some mad teacher. It wasn't Jorgan,or even a wish gone wrong. My parents did this to me. The people who was supposed to love and protect me. But they didn't love me,they didn't even want me. I was nothing to them. They didn't even want me to call them mom and dad anymore."I was nothing more to them then a horrible mistake

"Timmy!" I hear Tommy shout. He rushes over to me. "Don't touch me!" I shout,pushing him away when he tries to hold me." Don't look at me." I whimper. I feel so ashamed,so filthy. I must look so disgusting. Covered by these, hideous scares. My body was so tense I could barely move. I see Tommy stand and walk away. I want to shout at him to come back, beg him not to leave me. But I can't stop sobbing long enough to speak. I don't know how long I stayed their shaking,sobbing,trying to speak. I just know it felt like forever.I feel a sudden a warmth come over me. I reopen eyes I don't remember closing. Tommy is next to me again,putting a blanket around me. "You'll catch cold if you stay here like this."He says. Before I can say a word He picks me up and carry me to my bed.T..Tommy." I sniffle out,not really knowing what to say. "Shh,hush love and just let you hubie take care of you." He says.

He pings up a jar a start to rib some kind cream on my bruises. "This will help them heal faster." He tell me. " But you probably knew that already." I shake my head."the cream dad used on me was different." I tell him. I remember back to the other night. Mom and momma burst into tear when they saw my bruises. They were so upset,papa had to usher them out the room. I let out a frightened whimper when Tommy touches my back. "It's ok love,it's just me." I says. When he's finished he helps me put my night shirt pings up a chair and sits me in it. I quietly watch as he makes up my bed. "Terry's sleeping with AntiEddie tonight.." I tell him. "Really?That's nice."He replies. "Tommy? Will you stay with me tonight?" I ask shyly. He pauses and looks at me. "Do you want me too?" HE asks back. I look down blushing and nod. " He take his shades off and place them on the night stand. He then kneel in front of me,lifting my head till my gaze meet his. "I'd love to Timmy." He says wiping stray tear from my eyes. "Thank you Tommy."I manage to say as new tear begin to fall. "Any TIme my love." He tell me,hugging me. He lifts me up and put's me in bed.

"I'll be right back." He says kissing my cheek." I'm going to take a quick shower. I watch as he goes to the shower. He pauses at the door. I look at him puzzled. He turn back to me. "No peeking now." He says grinning. I hide my blush under my blanket. "Ok." I giggle." Good."He says going into the bathroom. I snuggle down in my bed. A thousand thought run through my mind. Some good most are scary. The more I thought the scarier they got. Then I heard it a creaking sound,like someone coming up the stairs. I begin shaking. "Get a hold of yourself Timmy." I tell myself." Y...Your just imagining things. I hear the foot step coming to my door. I dive under my cover. I cower under my blanket, sobbing ,struggling to even breath. I feel a hand on me. I look and see shadow figure. "DIE!"It growls. "AHHHHH!TOOOOMMYYYY!" I scream diving under the covers. "Tommy! TommY!TOMMY!" Timmy! Tommy shouts. I'm knocked from the bed. I land hard on the floor. I hear Tommy banging Bathroom door. I wonder why he doesn't ping in. Then I see his wand was next to his shades. "Leave him alone." I hear a voice say. Out of nowhere unity slams into the figure. Who ever it is smacks unity,She fall to the ground. I grab her before the figure can stomp on her. I back away as the stranger pulls out a knife. He point's it to the bathroom. "Tommy look out."I scream. It send a blast through the door.

"Tommy! I scream" It turns the knife to me. "goodbye brat." It growls. A blast ring out. Not from the figure. No,it came from my left,two of them, hitting the shadowy figure. I turn to my left and see both dad and papa floating there."Timothy are you alright?" papa ask. "Yeah,I'm ok.." I call to them. "Are you ok unity?" I ask her. "Yes,we're ok." Unity says. A shot,shoot past me." Cosmo!" papa shouts catching dad as he fell. "Worry about yourself anti-freak." The figure growls. Another shout knocks it back down. "I turn to see Tommy with his wand in hand. His eyes were completely black. The figure hisses and disappears. "Tommy! I shout and run over to him. He has his shades back on when I get to him. "Havoc,is Wishes ok.?"He asks,pulling me close. "I'm ok." Dad says. "Be silent you." papa snaps. "papa lifts his wand and antipoofs us to my room in the castle. "I'm taking this dimwit to be looked at by the doctor. "He tells us. "I trust you'll be watching over Timothy tonight." "Like a hawk." Tommy replies. "Um AntiMe?I can walk you know." Dad tell him. "I told you to be silent,your hurt so I'm carrying you end of story."Papa snaps Dad just sighs. "Ok AntiMe." I watch as they leave the room. I was really nice to see how much they cared about each other.

Tommy scoops me up suddenly and places me on the bed. "Are you two alright?" He asks pinging up a small pillow on my night stand. I place unity on it. "We're ok." I tell him. I Cover her with the small blanket he pings up. "Yes ,We're fine." Unity says. I turn to Tommy as he sits next go me. He pings himself into is pajamas. He sat with his elbow resting on his prompt up leg his other leg dangled off the side of the bed. His head rested in his hand. I honestly don't know if he's angry or just deep in thought. I also can't help but wonder why he hasn't taken his shades back off. I reach over and take them off him. His eye's where deep,almost void black. It made his red pupils look blood red. He blinks twice then begins's to look around franticly. "Looking for these?" I ask holding up his shades.

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

My heart almost stops, as I turn away from him. I hold out my hand in his direction. "Timmy,Please hand me my shades." I tell him. "No." He replies flatly. "Now TImmy." I order. "I thought I was allowed to see your eyes." He says sadly. I fight the urge to look back at him. I know he was pouting cutely.. "You are,just not when there like this." I tell him,suppressing my anger. "So,there black,what the big deal?" He asks. "Timothy! Stop questioning me and give me my damn shades!" I snap glaring at him "He jumps when I do so. I can see him tremble. He tries not to,but it still show. "Here." He says,looking down. It hurts to see him fear me. I hate seeing it. I can't bare to see it. I stand from the bed."I'll get some else to stay with you tonight." I tell him. Before I can move to leave,he grabs my hand." No!Stay!."He says."I want you to stay with me." I don't dare look at him,I strain to remove all emotion from my voice. "It would be better if else watch over you."I reply. "Any one other then me." My own word are like dull blades ripping apart my heart.

Then I feel it. Fragile tears hitting my hand. Fragile tears of my beloved Timmy. "Don't go Tommy,I'll behave." He pleads. I turn to him,stunned and stung by his words. He's looking up at me with tear filled eyes. "I promise I'll be don't be mad at me." He continues to plea" Just don't go,don't leave me." I sink down on the bed,despite all logical thought telling me to go,tell me not to stay,that I'm no good for him. But I don't listen to those words. After all logic is always lost on an insane mind. Wordlessly I pull into my embrace. "I'll stay with you." I tell him. "You don't behave in any way,just be beloved Timmy,ok?" "Ok Tommy."He sniffles. "I can still call you Tommy,right?" He asks. I suppress the urge to cringe." "I'd be hurt if you didn't."I reply.

I move the covers back and lay him gently on the bed. I lay next to him and bring the cover over us. He snuggles against me. I take my shades off and place them on the night stand. I feel uneasy doing so.I turn out the light and turn back to see him looking at sweet blue eyes almost glows in the darkness. My heart almost stop pinging again. "What?" I ask,feeling uneasy. I" Your eyes are really pretty like that." He tells me. I breath out a sigh,he would think so. I pull him into my arms,he snuggles into me again. "Timmy,don't you know you shouldn't sleep with psychos?" I asks him "It's not healthy." "I don't think so." HE replies yawning." "How is it not unhealthy?" I asks feeling tired myself. "Well if it wasn't for Psychos,I'd have no family. A psycho Vicky got me mom and dad. The psycho need to cause bad luck gave me momma and papa."He explains. "A psycho plot the rule fairy world got me you and HP. A psycho black whole got me Vicky as a sister. it was a psycho wishes that got me both Gary , Terry, Poof and Foop. A psycho you lead to a psycho Eugene which lead to me getting 's a prophecy hatched by a psycho kitty that gives me hope of staying with said family. I've been around psychos my whole life,bout you know what? "

"What?" I ask "It's those who are seen as dangerously psycho,who turned out to love me the most." He replies. "An it's with those mad , dangerous psychos I feel safest." "Even the one with murderous black eyes?" I ask,stroking his hair,relishing the scent of him. "Especially the one with the one with the murderous black eye." He yawns. Fatigue wash over me as I close impossible heavy eyes. His soft snoring lets me know he's fallen asleep. I can't believe he could,after seeing my eyes like this. "Your eyes are really pretty like that." His words dance in my mind. I smile as I fell my self blush. I never thought I'd ever hear anyone say the about my psycho black eyes. "Then again,your not sane yourself are you Timmy?"I think to myself. "No my little love,your are as mad as the rest of us." After all,What sane person would be so happy being surrounded by the bunch of lunatic misfits we call family.

*End Of Sanderson's POV*

The dream world, Poof POV

I watched anti-Me pass on the ground."where is she?" I huffs. "What if she's to tired to come play with us." "Andi-Me.I'm sure she's okay." I reply. "Who's okay?" Lizzy asks. "Sissy Cat?" We shout hugging her. "I notice a girl floating near by. "Who's she?" Foop asks. "This is my friend Carmen?" Lizzy says." She came to meet you.I wanted you to meet sunny too,but he couldn't make it."Greetings."Foop says. "Hi." I wave to her. My heart felt funny suddenly. Nice to meet you." Carmen says. "Lizzy,How come Sunny couldn't come?" Foop asks."He said he had something to do."She replies.I float over to carmen. "She pulls me into a hug." Your such a little cutie." She says."wow,just when I started to think I couldn't blush more.

"Daaaw they like each other." Lizzy says." He's mine,girly." Huff well that neko girl's mine." Carmen counter. "share your fairy and I'll share my neko." Foop floats over to her." Your shrewd,I respect that." Foop remarks." What the hall."Lizzy huff."I'm not a damn toy to be nether is Poof." Yeah." I agree feeling annoyed as well."Sorry,We meant no offense." Carmen says. "Quiet right." Foop agrees." Terribly sorry.""I fowgive you." I tell them."Me too."Lizzy adds"So what do you guys want to do?" "Lets explore twilight mountain"Fop suggest. "Goo idea." Carmen says. She take my hand and we fly and Lizzy close behind. My day may have been weird,but my night couldn't be sweeter.

*the next day*

*Remy's POV*

Everyone was up early. The castles was a buzz with activity. "Are you sure it'll be safe. " Fairymother sighed as she buzzed about the kitchen. "We'll be fine my dear." Father assures her "We'll me safely hidden away in Dimsdale forest." Me and my brothers?,where sitting having breakfast. For some reason father had gotten it I his head we should all go out on a picnic. A idea immediately second by my fairyfather and us kids. I couldn't help but feel a tingle with excitement. Was this what it was like to be apart of a real family? "Have some more grits." Mother says piling some more on AntiEddie's plates. "You need to get your strength back up." He smiled till she popped him on the head with the spoon. "That for going to long without." She tell him. "We love ya,and don wanna see notin bad happen to ya,ya hear?" "Yes'um" He replies grinning . "Ah hear"

I look down at the medallion around my neck. "I still can't believe I have one."I breath out as down at it. "Me nether Cookie." Gary says, looking at his own. "I want one." Huffs Foop. "it's not fair, I should have one too." "Yeah ,where's ouws." Poof agrees. "Relax runt's" Vicky says "I'm sure it's in the mail." "Really?" Foop says beaming with hope "Ya dink so?" Poof asks with equal hope. "Sure,ether that or they're hidden somewhere." She tells them. The two cheer,I smile at their joy. Are you ok,sug?" Mother asks Norm." Yeah,I'm ok my mind just wondered for a sec." He replies blushing. "Your worried about binky,huh." FairyFather asks,Norm nods. "Yeah,I really miss him."

"Don't worry,You'll be together again soon." HP say. "Heralds right." Eugene chimes in." He'll be in you arms in no time." A look of shock comes over Eddie. Eugene blushed deeply and duck behind HP." I mean paul..I..I mean HP." He stammers. "Calm down pet." HP Says pulling him in his arm. "Wow,that must have sooome taste desert you made Eugene." FairyFather breaths out. "Daddy,how does he know your real first name?"Edward asks. "He then blushes himself when his own words hit him. HP floats down to him." Eddie? did you just call me,Daddy?" He asks. N..no." Edward stammered blushing. "Yes you did Edward,You called father daddy." chuckled father before covering his own mouth. HP pings him over. "AC,did YOU just call me father?" HP asks,his voice bubbling with joy.

"I don't know what your talking about." Snap father. To bad the blush on his cheeks gave him away. HP hugged them both . "You two don't have to admit it,I'm still proud of my boys." He says, with wings fluttering. "All Six of you." He adds. AntiEddie and Fairyfather pounce on him as soon as he let's go off Father and Edward. "We love you too daddy!" They shout in unison. "Father smiles and floats away,mother takes his hand. "Wait,who's the fifth?" Norm asks. " It's You" Fairymother Says kissing his cheek. Oh,That's cool." Norm says blushing. "That's five,who's six?" AntiRip asks. "Is..Is it me?" HP pings over to him. "Duh, Of course it's you." HP says ruffling his hair. "On that lovely note." Announces father." Let us be off." And with a foop?,We're in the middle of the forest. "babeh ya fooped." Squeals Mother as she rush over to hug father. "YEs I did dear." He say smiling at her. "Who know's maybe it'll catch on among anti-fairies.

*End of Remy's POV.*

*Hours later*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I recline on the picnic blanket and watch my children play. I still can't believe I called HP father. He was in a way. As much as we argue,we shared some good time together. He's been better to me then my own father. I let out a low sigh. "Psst,call me daddy." HP whispers to me. "Go Away HP." I reply, leaning on him. I hate it when my body betrays me. HP chuckles and put around me. "If I did that you'd fall over." "True,and you'd laugh." I point out,sitting up. "Who me? Nah." He replies. "Go call the kid over for lunch. "I tell him. He merely smiles and pings off. "When did get the honor of have you for a father." I wonder to myself. He floats over to the children ,who's huddles together. "Um..Guys?" He begins. They stand and look at him. "Three..Two.. One." Timothy count down. Before HP can inquire why he had done so,the children pounce on them. "We love you Yanni." They shout in unison. "Yanni?" I say aloud to myself.

"It's Pixie for grandfather." Edward tells me. Daww." My Cosmo and our wives sigh out. "I look over HP there were tears in his eyes. "What's wrong." Timothy ask." I thought that'd make you happy." "I am happy." HP Replies,as tears roll down his cheeks. "Wow,Are you that happy.?" Victoria ask. "I am,beyond words." HP says smiling brighter then I've every seen. The children hug him once more." We're glad then." They say. "As am I." He replies.

*That evening.*

The children are back to playing. We grown ups sit amongst ourselves, drinking beverages,except for Edward, AntiEdward and Eugene who were off playing with the children. "This was fun." Norm says." I can't wait to to this with Binky here." We look forward to it." HP says"A man can never have too many kids.". Wow look at the sky!" Timothy exclaim. We all turn our gaze upwards. IT was truly a lovely sunset. The sky was aglow with hues of pinks and purples. Oranges and reds? There was a unmistakable tint of blood red in the sky. The children didn't seem to notice,they just went back to playing. Pulling stunned pixies back in to their game. "Did the sky look blood red?" Cosmo asks.

Before any could answer, A flash of lightening flash. Thunder boom across the sky. We adults at the blanket exchanged worried glances. "Indeed it was."I tell Cosmo. I stiff wind blows past us. It causes the children to giggle,It causes the rest os us to worry. "What was that?" Wand and AntiWanda asks together. "It's the coming storm." I tell them. "And something tell me it's not just bringing rain." Cosmo adds. "I hope we don't drown." Norm comment. "Or we'll at least be able to make it to High ground,before the flood hits." AntiRip put's in. We turn our gaze toward the children,they played on in ignorant bliss. Though they hide it well I could see Edward and AntiEdward felt the approaching danger.

Eugene seems oblivious to it as well.I wasn't a surprise I'm told he was still very young. "I'm Scared for dem." AntiWanda says. "Me too."Wanda agrees. I have to admit I was too,but why? Oh right,Timothy was attacked just the night before. "Sir." Unity floats over to us. "May we have a pillow?" "Of course my dear." I tell her fooping one up. "Thank you."She says coming to rest on it. It was no surprise she was tired,she have been playing with the children all day. I lean against the tree behind me. AntiWanda and Cosmo comes and sits next to me. Wanda sit on the other side of Cosmo. Norm rest his head on HP's lap. AntiRip rest his head on HP's shoulder. HP just leans back and Smiles.

We all let out a content sigh. Even Edward and AntiEdward seems to be lost once more in their game. "Don't worry AntiMe." Cosmo whispers. "Whatever's coming,we'll face it together." Wanda finishes for him. "We gotz da best on our side." AntiWanda chimes in. "Damn right." Agreed AntiRip,Norm and . . .Father? Should I even call him that? I shelve the thought a return to the conversation at hand. "Yes,we do indeed." I agree."And together we'll bring chaos back,and with her a new magic order." I smile despite my overwhelming bad feeling. I have a feeling we're going to need each other more then ever. Some if not all of us may just get pushed to a breaking point.

**The end?(not by far)**


	25. Chapter 25: Outed part 1

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

Outed

Mister Buxaplenty sat seething in his limo. He looked at the tuner house with out right disgust. "I can't believe he's been staying with these low lives." scoffed his wife. "The shame of it all." "Fear not,my dear." replied."We'll soon straighten the boy out. I more way then one." He meant every word. He could never forget the day he got the news about his son.

*The previous day.*

Mr. buxaplenty sat in his limo. He had just crushed another struggling business. His wife sat next to him,powdering her nose."Where are we going darling?" She asks. "We're having brunch in paris."He informs her."But darling, we had that yesterday,I crave moroccan." whined. "I'll take you to your favorite moroccan bistro." as he leans in to kiss his wife,his cell rings. "Hello?" He answers."Juandissimo,how good of you to call. How's remington?" Miss Buxaplenty watched stunned as her husband calm expression turned to out right rage." I see." He almost growls. Do you have proof of this?" With in seconds a fax came through to the limo.

Picked it up and look it over. "YEs,we received it" says as he watched his now horrified wife read the sent documents. He hangs up the phone ant takes the from her. Pulling his sobbing wife in his arms,he looks them over. "What are we going to do?" She asks." We're going to finish our business in france, the head back to dimsdale."  
Replies."We need to have a long take with out son."

*End flash back."

MR. buxaplenty got out the limo and looked around. The stance of middle-class was everywhere. H e shelve his disgust and headed to the door. He quickly rang the door bell and waited. He didn't wait long,before a strange eyed red haired girl come to the door. "i,can I help you?"She asks. Mr,buxaplenty eyed her with distain."I'm here for my son." he says. "Vicky waited a beat. When said nothing more,she let out a annoyed sigh."Does this son have a name" She asks. "It's Remington." replies. "Come in.I'll get him." Vicky says. let out a annoyed sigh of his own and entered the house.

*In side the turner home."

*Remy's POV*

I rolled over in my sleeping bag and opened my weary eyes. To my surprise Terrence's handsome face was mere inches from mine. I could feel his breathing. He mouth was slightly open. I could see his cute little fangs, My heart fluttered like crazy. I feel a arm wrap around me. I turn to come face to face with Gary. It was his arm around me. Shyly I put my arm around him as well. He pulls me close and snuggles into to me. I stroke his hair softly. It was odd to see he without his shade,not that he didn't look simply adorable though. He begins to whimper in his sleep. "It's ok pet,Remy's here." I whisper to him. "Your safe." He relaxes and smiles. I kiss his forehead. I wish I could wake up to these kinds of mornings all the time. Sandwiched between to cute boys. I feel Terrence hug me from behind. "If only." I think yo myself as I begin to let myself drift back to sleep. "Daaw,ain't they cute." Mother whispers. "Simply adorable." Father agrees. "Do we have to wake them?" Fairyfather sighs. "I wish we didn't,but they got school." Fairymother sighs as well." "You could let use ditch." I suggest. "Not a chance." the four say in unison. Damn,well you can't blame a kid for trying.

"Alright you cute little scamps, UP and antum!" Father shouts. "Time for school." My bothers and I moan. "We know it sucks."Fairyfather says. "but the quicker you get there the quicker you can get home." "I rather skip to the being home part." groan Timothy. "That's what I suggested."I tell him. "No dice?" Terrence asks. "No dice." Fairymother answers for me. We all groan parents leave us to get read. After a quick shower, I start to get dressed. I have to admit seeing my "bothers" In various states on undress was a real treat for the eyes. "knock knock,is everyone descent?." Vicky calls, opening the door slightly. "Yeah,come on in sis." Timothy calls back. "What's up Red?"Gary asks. "I got a message for Remy." She says."Your dad's down stairs waiting for you." Her words freezes my heart with dread. "Tell him I'll be right down." I tell her. She gives me a look of concern before leaving. I slink down to the heart was beating rapids. To the point it was actually painful. Unconsciously I place a hand over it,hoping to slow it down somehow.

I can't believe it. My father here,himself. Did Juandissimo make good on his threat? Oh, Juandissimo,how could you? I felt my whole world crashing around me,robbing me of precious air. "Cookie! Cookie,Speak to me?" Gary shouts to me. His words seemed far way despite him being right next to me.I look at him panicked "I...I can't...I can't breath."I gasp out to him. There's a antipoof in the room."Give him some room." AntiRip says. "Remington take deep breath." HE says placing something over my mouth. I do as AntiRip says. Slowly my head begins to clear. I realize he had placed a oxygen mask over my mouth. Father was next to me,rubbing my back. It helped to soothe my frazzled nerves. But I was still shaking,I don't even know when it took hold of my hands,rubbing them gently."It's gonna be ok,babeh?" She tell me,giving me a sweet smile. I can't help but smile the two of them near Helped to easy away the remaining panik I felt.

"What happened?"Fairymother asks. "We don't know? Gary tells her. "Vicky came in and said his dad was down stairs. And He freaked out as soon as she left." "Remy,you don't think Juandissimo outed you,do you?" Timothy asks. "The mere thought of him doing so,causes me to hyperventilate again." Easy Remington take deep breathes." Father says."Try to remain calm." "I can't, I'm sacred." I cry out."He he find out he's gonna. .He's gonna. . .Oh GODS." My words fail,as reason begin to give way to panik once more." "Don't be scared babeh." Mother tells me,Pulling me close.. "I'll be right their with ya." "AW,are you nuts?" fairymother shouts. "If your caught by Juandissimo." "I know." Mother snaps looking a her. "I know da risks."she turns to me and strokes my hair. "But I can't leave ma babeh."she says. "Someone gotta protect him,in case the worse happens." I'm overcome with emotions. "Mommy." I choke her. "Don't you worry none,babeh."She says "Momma's gotcha." "What do you think AntiMe?"fairyfather asks.

"I think AntiWanda is right."Father says. "Someone needs to go with him. Foop!" "Yes,Father." Foop answers "I want you to go as well." Father tell him. "You are to stay hidden at all cost,And report here if thing get out of hand." Foop Salutes." Yes Father." Foop agrees, And flies to me. "Fret not big brother."He tells me."You real family is be your side." I smile and hug him tight. I sudden feel just a bit braver. I finish dressing. Mother and Foop turn into my cufflinks. Luckily I really did own a pair of blue cufflinks. I look at myself in the mirror,Drawing in a shaky breath. "It'll be fine babeh." Mother assure me. "Anything look out of place?" Father asks. I make a quick check. "Yes."I tell him ."My cufflinks had dragons on them not bats. "I tell him. "Does it matter?" Foop asks. "It does,if you don't want to rouse suspicion." Father says. "My human father might not notice,but Juandissimo will." I tell him.

Foop huffs as Mother change them both into dragons. I do one last check,and nothing else is out of order. I pick out my suitcase and say my goodbyes. I just hope it's not for good. "No,I will see them again." I think to myself. "After all, I had my Antifairy Mother and little bother watching over me." I stop dead when I get to the living room. My father as seated glaring at Vicky,that was no surprise. What shocked my was that Vicky was meeting he gaze head on. I've seen men twice her size tremble like infants under his kinder gazes. But Vicky met it dead on,with a glare of her own no less. "Have you never been taught how to show proper respect to your betters?" Father sneers. "Of course I have." Vicky replies with a defiant smirk. "When I see one ,I'll show do respect." She replies. "Wow,I had no Idea my big sis was such a bad ass." I think to myself. "I clear my throat. "I'm here father." I announce.

Father stands and walks past me. "Let's go Ronny." He calls walking out the door. " Vicky comes behind me. "You think a guy as rich as him came afford to remember his own kids name." She says angrily. "It's fine." I tell her. "Will you be ok with him?" She ask. "Don't worry babeh."Mother chimes in."Me and Foops watching him." "We'll keep him safe."Foop adds. "NOW REMINGTON!" Father shouts. "Coming!" I call,giving Vicky a hug. I race out the door and into the waiting limo. My human Mother was waiting inside. "Hello Remington." She greets me as the Limo Pulls off. "Hello Mother." I greet her back. I don't know why,but it feel awkward calling her that. Almost like saying to a stranger,one you never met before."Have I really grown that estranged to them."I think to myself. " Or perhaps,it so brief a time,I've become that close to Anti-Cosmo and antiWanda." Oddly enough it's just as unsettling to call THEM by their first names. "I do not approve with you playing in te slums." She continues. "I'm sure the slums don't have white pickett fences Mother." I reply,somewhat annoyed. "Don't take that tone with you mother fag." Growls my father darkly. My heart stops in my chest.

*End of Remy's POV*

Back in Timmy's Room

*Timmy's POV.*

I watched as Remy's Limo drove away. I couldn't help butt worry about him. "I'm sure he'll be fine."Papa assures me. "Your mother and brother are watching over him. "I'm worried about them,too." I sigh out. He takes my hand and pulls me from the window. "He's right. "Dad says "I sure they'll be fine. "Maybe I should have went along." Tommy says pacing the room. "Tommy don't do that." I tell him pulling him to a stop. "You making me nervous." He stops and turns to me. "Sorry,hon." He says. "Besides,We got to go the office." Yanni says. "You have to pick up your vacation package, and I have a mountain of paper work to tunnel through." "If he's on vacation,does that mean I am too?" Eugene asks. "No,you gonna help me with paperwork."Yanni replies "So I can at least get home for the weekend."He adds with a moan."

I don't know why but a feeling of dread come over me. "Can't they mail it to him." I spit out. All eyes turn to me. I had sounded more frantic then I meant to. But why was I panicking. "Timmy? Are you ok.?" Tommy asks. "Y..Yeah,I'm fine."I stammer out. "sorry I..I don't know what came over me." Why was I sudden so afraid. I grab on to him,and hold him tightly. "Timmy,please calm down." Tommy tell me. "I'm sure you nerves are just in hyperdrive."I tighten My hold on his sleeve. I wish more then anything that,that was all it was. "I look up at him. He hand a confident smile. I reluctantly let him go. "Yeah,your right." I reply sounding more confidant then I felt."He gives me a reassuring smile." Can I come in?" Vicky asks. "I look at her with a smile. "YOU ,asking permission to come in a room?" I call to her, waving her in. "Yeah,I thought I'd give it a try." She giggles coming in to the room. "And? I ask. "Don't like it,not doing it again." She replies. with a smirk."It was nice while it lasted." I chuckle.

A wicked smirk comes over her as she turns to Tommy. "Unless of course you alone with your honey there." She adds "You know, to give you guys a moment to get dressed." Tommy blushed like crazy, I did too. "Now Now Victoria." papa says "Don't pick on you brother." "Sorry,but he's so cute when he blushes like that." She walks over to Gary and sits next to him. Lying in moms arms, Terry was too. "I'm sure he'll be ok." Vicky says patting his hand. Gary nods,but remain quite. I haven't said a word since Remy left the room. "Why don't you stay home today." Dad suggests. "Can he mom?" I ask. "He's not formally enrolled." "But who's gonna watch him" She says "I don't want to leave him alone." "Father can." Terry says. "I'm afraid not Terrence." Anti-Dad says. "Norm, AntiRip, and I are going out for the day." "Why?" I ask. "We can't stay here,Timothy." Anti-Dad Replies "It's only a matter of time before Jorgan come to do a more thorough search. Not to mention the Turner's threat."

I Shutter at the thought of it. "I'm sorry to drag up painful memories,my dear boy." Papa says putting a arm around me. " But I will not have my son setting foot in a foster home." He lift my gaze to meet his. "It simply won't do."He adds giving me a smile,I smile back. "I can watch him."AntiEddie says. "I've got nothing to do." He turns to Terry. "I'm pretty sure I'm still not allowed to go back to Anti-Pixie world." Terry races over to him like a shot." HELL NO!"Terry Shouts." You still got to rest." "Terrance,I share your sentiment,but watch your language." papa tells to him. "Sorry Father." Terry says blushing. "Ok,so it's settled. Me Cosmo and Poof will go with Timmy and Terry to School." Mom says. " Can't TImmy go solo?"" Terry asks nervously."I don't want to leave Anti-Tommy. " Anti-Eddie anti-pings into anti-pixie form and curls up in Terry's arms. "Please." Mom?" Mom let's out a ." She replies. "You don't mind do you Light me?" He asks "Nah,I understand completely Nega-Me." I reply.

"Norm, AntiRip and AC will look for Knew real estate." mom Continues."Ant the rest you you,don't leave the house." No sooner have they agreed, Norm gongs into the room."Ready to go AC?" Norm asks. AntiRip was with him." We really should make haste." AntiRip adds. "My lovely Victoria." He says floating to vicky." How angelic you look this morning." Vicky giggles and blushes. He take her hand. "I'll see you when I get home." AntiRip adds kissing her hand. "If not then,Then after I get back from school."Vicky says"Pursuing your education,How noble Of you." He sighs."It's also state law." She replies kissing his cheek. "Still noble,nine the less." AR insists,causing Vicky to giggle more. Norm rolls his eyes. "Let's go lover boy." Norm says pulling AntiRip from Vicky. "Like I said,Ready?" "Yes, I'm Ready." papa says. He hugs mom and and my brothers. Yanni hugs him before he get to me. "Bye son." Yanni says. "Damn it HP,Get off me." papa Shouts. "Yanni looks at him with sad eyes, Papa sighs rolls his eyes. "Bye father." He says,Yanni beams. "Bye son." Yanni chirps again,father rolls his eye's again. "Later Havoc." Eugene says as Papa come over to me."

"Later Eugene." AntiDad replies before turning to me. See you when I get home Timothy."He says, hugging me." "Ok papa." I reply, hugging him back. "Please be careful." "I will,I promise." He tells me. Dad is hovering close before he can dive bomb Papa Tommy cuts in front of him."See ya Havoc." Tommy says hugging him. Dad starts to pout. "Eddie It was my turn." Dad whines. Tommy Laughs and let him go. Papa Floats over to dad. "Getting jealous are we,my dim pet."papa Asks grinning. "AntiME,don't tease me."dad pouts,giving papa a hug. "Please,be careful out there Love." "I will my dim-poppet." papa says hugging him back. They break from each other and papa joins Norm and Anti-Rip." "Let's go." He says and they Foop off."

We should be head off too." Yanni Says. I grab Tommy's hand.,he gives mine a gentle squeeze. "I'll be home when You get back." He tells me. I nod sadly. "Ok Tommy,Just be careful." I tell him,even though I have no reason to tell him to." Tommy just smiles at me. "I will,love." He says He lean over and kiss me softly. "Have a good day at school." He says before going over to Yanni and Eugene. I wave to goodby to them,and they ping off. "I'm just coming off vacation and I already need a new one. "I sigh out. "You, me be both TimTim." Gary sighs as well. "I turn to him and smile. "What?" He asks looking puzzled. "Oh,nothing."I reply "It's just really good to hear your voice again. "Oh."He says turning away blushing. "That's cool." "I got to go too." Vicky announces." Or I'll be late for school." "Want me to poof you there?" Mom asks

Nah,It's better I walk." Vicky replies "Be sides I have to be seen sending Timmy off." Um too late." dad says. "The bus Is leaving." I bite back all kinds of swear words. "I guess I walk." I sigh out. Thunder boom and rain starts pouring. "Great." Moan Vicky and me ." Mom poof us down stairs Gary walks over to Terry and AntiEddie." See ya when you get back." Gary says waving. "Ok."The rest of us reply. "Terry gives me a kiss on the cheek goodbye." Laters,cutie." Terry says I look at him blushing. He leans close to me."What? You never guessed your the other stud I'm crushing on?' My heart flutter. "I that case." I reply,kissing his cheek.""See you when I get hom hon." A lovely blush comes over my sweet terry. We finish saying our goodbyes and head out the house. Mom Poof up a umbrella for Vicky,before turning to one for me. "Huh,so that's why you talk to objects." Vicky remarks. "Yup."I reply. Dad Turns into a badge un my backpack. Poof however starts crying. It starts to rain harder."Shh shh,don't cry poof." I whisper to him, hoping to soothe him.

"I can't help id." Poof sniffle "Da dunder is scary." Another of thunder crash,and Poof panics."Is he making it rain harder?" Vicky asks. "Not really." Mom Replies "When poof cries bad thing happen. Like the weather getting worse." "So if Foop cries?" Vicky Asks. "Good things happen." Dad tell her. "Poor Kid." Vicky sigh ."It must suck to have other people benefits from your misery." "I wanna go home." Poof Cries. The door open behind me. "Is Poof crying?" Gary asks. "Yes he is. Can you boy's watch him?"Mom asks."He's too scared to leave home." Gary takes poof from me." Sure thing Ma." Gary says. "We'll take care of him."AntiEddie says. "Thanks mom says." They nod and go back inside. The rest of us head to the school. The day just started and it already sucked.

*End Of Timmy's POV*

"Pixie world*

Anderson let out a sinister laugh .He flipped though the folder in his hand. "yes. . yeeees. This is perfect." He chuckled to him self. "Just perfect." It was raining hard in pixie world as well,but to anderson the day couldn't be brighter. "Sir,The board has assembled." a Office pixie tells him . Anderson with turn grin "Perfect." Anderson replied rushing past him. "What the meaning of this." One board member asks. " Shouldn't we wait for HP?" Asks another. "No." Anderson says "I have proof he's been harboring a fag." The board gasps. "That's a serious allegation." One board member stammer " Do I have proof?" Anderson pings to the head of the room." I'm glad you ask that." He replies. "Indeed I do." He pings up a picture of Sanderson dancing with Timmy. The board gasps. "Wait there's more." Anderson says pinging up a picture of Sanderson Kissing Timmy,And another of Timmy Stroking under Sanderson's wings.

Just then HP and Eugene and Sanderson pings into the room. "Anderson Why have you call a ..Meeting?" His words shrink off as his eye's fall on the three Pictures. "Shit." Sanderson growls. "oh,Shit indeed,Cousin." Anderson mocks. HP leans to Eugene. "Go get help."He whispers to Eugene."but..but. Eugene stammers " they notice you," HP whispers."Please Love." Eugene nods and Pings away before he's spotted.

*Sanderson's POV*

Horror grips my heart when I see the picture of Timmy and me. I hear HP send Eugene to get help."Good idea."I think to myself."This is about to get real ugly really fast. "HE's a fag?" "I should have known" "Of course he's gay,he has the bi colored eyes." "He's always been mad,but this." I hear the board member's whisper among themselves. I hind behind HP.I almost expect them to break out the torches and all,most these assholes have bee gunning for me,for a while." "How do we know you didn't doctor this"HP snaps. "Yeah."I shout from behind ,not my bravest moment,but I'm scared damn it. "You would stick up for him." Anderson sneers." But then again ,you fags do tend to stick together." He pings up a photo of HP and Eugene holding hands at the mall. "Dad,you perverted old geezer." He snicker "You and some teen human kid? I never had you pegged for a sugar daddy type." He give HP a hard glare. "THen again,I have a hard time seeing you as a dad."Anderson adds with a sneer.

HP glares back at him. "If you need help,just ask Sanderson."HP Replies. "After all he's everything I ever wanted in a SON" Fury flashes in Anderson's eyes. "Why, you noo good cheating fag." He growl. "This coming from a weaselly , spoiled little momma's boy,"HP bite back." "Enough of them." Anderson shout. We're quickly grabbed,and our wands are taken. "I move HP and Sanderson be moved from duty,and that there wings be clipped."He says,glaring at HP "All in favor,say ai." I struggle to keep from shaking. "Ai!"Shout the board. "Motion carried unanimously."Anderson laugh." Take them away." Me and HP are dragged out the room. Anderson follows close behind. We're thrown in a holding cell. I begin to shake can't be happening. Was this why Timmy was so frightened? Did he sense this coming? Damn it,why didn't I listen to him. Paied more attention to his warning.

HP rushes to my side. He pulls me into his arms. "Not again. I can't...Please not again." I sob Curling into his arms. "I'm sorry." HP sobs "I'm so sorry." "Aw,How touching."Anderson laughs. "You bastard!"HP shouts. "If you want to punish me then do it,Leave my son out of this." HP's arms Tighten around me,protectively. "I'm your son damn it." Anderson snaps. "Not that crazy ! Don't I mean SHIT TO YOU!" Anderson pauses and seemed to be gathering himself. "Just for that,he goes first." Anderson says summoning the brute." What?NO!"HP shout in vain." Take me first." He's held back as I'm ripped from his arms. I can see tear in his eyes. I gather my courage and stand tall."It's Ok dad."I call to him. "Better me then you."Younger wings heal faster." He looks at me with tears in his eyes "Be strong Thomas."He call back "I'm proud of you." "I'm going to be sick."Anderson Sneers. "Let go."

I'm taken to the clipping room. I'm thrown to the ground. The executioner grabs me and straps me to the table He grab my wings harshly. I feel sick from the feeling of having another person,other then Timmy touch pain is worse then I remember. Only the image of me beloved Timmy Keeps my mind from I still feel it push it's breaking point.

*End Of Sanderson's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I sit in my class. I was thankful Vicky walked me to school. One threat from her and Francis didn't dare try to beat us up. Sadly I knew it wouldn't last. Trixie and veronica came in,they both ignored me. Tad and Chad followed close behind. "Hi Timmy." Chester call to me. I glare at him. "Dude what's wrong?"Aj asks. "What does it matter?" I asks. "We're you friends. "Aj replies. " I thought you were to good to hang out with a pink hatted freak. I Remark glaring at him." aj just rolls his ayes and walks away Chester quietly follow behind him. "Good morning soulless peons." Crocker greets the class. " Hold that thought due." Mark shouts rushing to his seat."Yo timmy s'up." Marks says high fiveing me"Love the new goth look." Thanks." I reply. "Are you two finished?" Snaps Crocker. We both nod."Now today's lesson well be a bit . . different." " right." I hear someone remark." Mark and Chuckle.

"Today,I'm not going to talk about fairies." The whole class included."Sorry I', late. "Tootie call..rushing in the class"Never mind,hurry up and take your seat!" Cocker scrambles to her seat behind me." Hi timmy." She chirps in my ear."I give her a cold glare and turn away."Dude,what was that?" Mark Whispers to me."I'll explain later."I looks at me concerned,but just nod."As I was saying."Cocker calls. He pauses and looks at the door. "I'm not going to talk about fairies today." The class gasps again. Again,self included."Today I'm going to talk about AntiFairies.." HE proclaim. The class whisper puzzled among themselves."Yo Timmeh,do you know any of those."Mark Whispers to me." Yes I do."I reply. He's very close to anti me and Anti-Wanda."Dad whispers to him. "How close." Mark asks. "As close as he is with us." Mom replies."But unlike faires,who are normally liked by humans." I tell him"Anti-Fairies are hated and feared." "Uh oh." Mark says nervously. "uh oh,indeed."I agree.

You might be wonder what a anti-fairy is,right" Crocker asks my class. Almost everyone 's just roll their eyes. Mark and I are in the latter group. "Well, these beings live to cause bad luck and chaos. There vile ruthless and heartless creature." He says,drawing a crude picture of an antifairy on the black board. "Unlike fairies,AntiFairies are complete worthless." My blood boils,It takes every thing in me not to let my power show. "Stay calm."Mark whispers to me,"I nod." "IF you ever con across one of these Vile creature,Kill It and Kill doesn't deserve to live."Crocker continues. "Heck a quick death is to good for It's better then it bitting you." "That is enough!" I shout. Every eye turns to me. I don't care,I was to furious to care." Why don't you act like a real teacher for once."I Snap "And maybe for once teach us something useful." A deathly silence fall over my Mark,mom and dad,were looking at me in shock.

Crocker walked over to glared down at me "What was that Turner?" He asks sneering down at me. I meet his glare with one of my cold glare turn to shock when I reach up and grab hold of his tie. I pull him down till his face was mere inches from mine. "I said,knock of with the crazy bullshit and teach me something that just might FUCKING help me get into high school."I growl to him "Or I swear I'll commission knuckles other there." I add pointing to Francis. "To kick your ass, you pathetic,lowlife,demented,piece of Shit." I shout pushing to the ground. Crocker just stared at me shocked.I glared down at he for a moment and take my seat." "I'd do as he says."chuckles Mark." He might just kick your demented ass himself.." "Turner?"Stammers crocker." What has gotten into you?"

"I know what's Gotten into him." Tootie shouts. I turn to her. I expect her to say I've been hanging out with Vicky too much. "It's all his faggy boyfriends fault. "She tell everyone The class gasps Turner's a fag" Veronica whispers "Are you surprised/"Trixie says "look how he dresses."Tad chuckles. "I look at Tootie.I can't believe she just outed me. From the horrified look in her eye's, nether can she.

*End Of Timmy's*

*in Dimsdale forest.*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

Norm and I looked around the forest .We've been searching hours. I land in a near by tree. "How about that cave?"Norm suggests. "It's too out in the open." I reply shaking my head."Besides When Timothy goes missing,that the first places the humans will search." Norm nods in agreement. He sends a rush of magic my way pushing me out the tree. As I tumble backward A beam of magic whizzes past me. I look in the direction it came. To my horror it came from Jorgan. "looks like I'll just need my plan to smoke out your wife and brat." He growls. "Oh and that antiQuack." He turns to Norm."I don't know how you get out,but when I get you back."Jorgan pauses to let out a sadistic laugh." I'm going to triple you beatings." Norm grows deathly pale,as sheer terror flashes in his eyes. Not waiting for his attention to turn back to me I grab norm and foop us out of there. "Thanks for getting us out of there." Breath out Norm. "Sorry I froze like that." I rest a hand on his shoulder He was shaking."Don't worry about it." I assure him. "But it looks like we'll need to tread more carefully." He nods in agreement. "Unless we both want to end up in the chamber." He replies. "You've been there?" I gasp. "Yeah,you?" HE asks I give a solemn nod. A new look of horror flash in his eye's. "Ac,don't tell me Peaches too." I shutter at the memory, and nod."Only once." I tell him. "And not a full session." "How did it happen." He asks."If you don't mind me asking." Not at all."I reply "But we better keep looking." HE nods,and we head off.

"Usually I hide AntiWanda when they come for her."I tell him. "As punishment,they have me take her place. "So what happened?" Norm asks

*Months ago.*

"I don't want to hear it." I tell antiWanda "But cozzie." She insists grabbing my arm. "You always take my place." She tell me. "I should take your, at least this once. Your just getting over the magi-flu. I look at her,horrified by the very idea of it. "Never."I tell her "Not in a million years." She falls silent. I can see tears in her eyes. "Please dearest,I can't bare the thought of you suffering in my stead." I try to reason with her. "How do ya think Ah feel about yur sufferin for me?" She replies. It hurts to hear the pain in her voice. "It hurt's hurt's to know ya sufferin twice as much,because of me." I let out a sad sigh."I'm sorry I put you through that." I tell her. "I so very sorry. She comes over and hugs me. "There ain't no changing yo mind is there?" She asks. "No love."I reply "Not on this subject." She pulls away from me and was still so much anguish in her eyes I desperately try to think of something,anything,to but her mind more at deep down I knew,anything I said,would offer very little comfort.

"They'll me here any minute." She says. "Have a cup a tea to steal you nerves."I give her a smile. "That would be delightful,darling." I sigh as she antipoofs up a cup. I was glad to have finally gotten through to her. I take the cup from her,she doesn't look at me."she probably don't want me to see how upset she still is."I think to myself. "Cheer up,my heart." I tell her. "I'll be back before you know it. I take a sip of tea. The cup and saucer immediately drops from my hand. "AntiWanda?You didn't." I stammer out,stumbling backwards. I realize the real reason she wouldn't look at me,when she gave me the shall I say she couldn't look at me. It wasn't tea in that cup,it was coffee. A powerful sedative to antifairies. I stumble to my knees."How..How could you." I gasp out,trying to fight it's affect. AntiWanda comes and kneels at my side." I'm sorry to have ta do this to ya." She says stroking my hair."But it's fur ya on good.

She turns human size and picks me up." AntiWanda,Please don't do this." I tell her ,My voice barely louder then a whisper."shhh,It's okay Cozzie." She tells me ."It's all gonna be okay.I promise ya." She sit's me in the wardrobe and cover me with blankets. "AntiCosmo!,It's play time." Jorgan shouts. Panic hit's a new level within me. "Antiwanda,Please." I beg."Beloved,don't." I strain,with all my might to make my body alas,it's in vain I feel tear's fall from my eyes. ."Don't worry babeh."She whispers to me,as she wipes them away. "I'll be back before you wake up." AntiWanda kisses my gently and finish covering me up. She turn back to antifairy size and leave the room. I try to get out,but mere blanket seem unbearably heavy. After a short struggle, I black out

I wake up, I don't know how long later. I manage to free myself. My room looks ransacked. Few places were untouched,the wardrobe was one of them. I head out the castle and to the gate. I fly as fast a my body would allow. "It's time for my session."I shout to a shocked Binky."AntiCosmo, Jorgan was looking for you."Binky says. "He already took AntiWanda to the chamber." "Take me to them." I demand. "But they've already started."Binky says. "Why don't you go home and rest. You look worn out already." "Binky please she's my wife.I love her." I plead to him "I know you fairies think we antifairies are incapable of such emotions. But we are,I do love else would I be pleading to take her place." To my relief Bink nods and take me to the chamber.

"Hold it!"Jorgan calls "Binky you found him." I watch as they release AntiWanda. I break free and bolt to her side. "C..Cozzie? How?" She gasps out. "Ah drugged ya good." I smile down at my weakened love. "Silly girl." I tell her kissing her hand "I'd fight through heaven and hell to get to you." I kiss her cheek gently. "I'm here so there's no reason for her to be." I call to Jorgan. "Bebeh no." AntiWanda cries." "I'm sorry to put you though it yet again." I tell her,wiping the tears from her eye's. "But it must be this way." Before my power is stolen from me I antipoof a small bit of coffee in her mouth. She cough a little and faint. " Sleep well my dear." I whisper to her before they take her away.

*Peasant day.*

"Wow,I have to admit AC." A stunned Norm tells me."I had no Idea you could be so selfless." I smirk at him."I try not to let it get out." I reply. "Bad for the evil reputation and all that." "Oh of course." He says smirking back. I push him over as a blast shoot between us." Not again." Norm moans. "YEs again" Jorgan replies. "This time I brought help." Brutes appear out of now where. "I turn me and Norm it to birds and we both dash way." Birds?" Shouts norm as he come to my side. "why birds?" Because this forest is full of them ."I reply. Diving into a tree. I chirp a panicked tune. The other bird hear it and flee in fear blinding Jorgan and the rest of the brutes. "I see and as a a humming bird and sparrow."Norm Chirps. "We hide seamlessly with the rest of the panicked flock."I chirp back.

"After them?"Jorgan shouts from behind us. "Which one is them?" A brute asks. I don't know."Jorgan shouts. "pick one and follow it."Luckily none of them picks us. We land safely on the Dimsdale dog wood. "I hope AntiRip is ok." Norm sighs. "I'm fine."antiRip replies.,turning into a bird as well. "Why wouldn't I be." We ran into jorgan." I tell him. "He's here."AntiRip gasps as he lands. "YEs he is,Why I don't know." I reply. "It might have something to do with something he's planning." "What's that?" AntiRip asks."We don't know." Norm replies. "Did you get enough herbs?" "Ah yes."AntiRip Chirps happily." Some rare one too." "search over here!"Jorgan shouts. "The three of us dive into a whole in the tree." No sign of them" I brute reports "Fine,LEt's head make to fairyworld."Jorgan huff."My plan to smoke them out is I need to Have a word with Binky."

It take all my strength and AntiRip's to keep norm in the tree." "Let me go."He growls. "I can't do that." I whisper to hIm. "You'll blow our cover."AntiRip Adds." To hell with Our cover." Norm snap. there were tears in his panicked eyes. "Norm listen to me. He's baiting you." I tell him. "If you go out there at the sound of Binky's name,he'll know binky helped you escape. And it will be the chamber for all of Us." "I even though I now it's not his fault,I'll punish him anyway." Jorgan shout. "I'll find some reason to pin it on him." Norm looks at me. "Think about it." I tell him sternly. "Oh well,I guess the filthy genie don't care about him."Jorgan shouts."Binky will be crushed when I tell him. Norm fall to his knees defeated,when we hear them poof away. Damn it."I'm so sorry Binky."HE sobs "My beautiful little cupcake,I'm so so sorry."

"I'm sure Jorgan was just bluffing." I tell my broken hearted genie."Hey guy's look at this?" AntiRip call. We fly out to him. "Great view,bug wup." Norm drones out." AntiRip rolls his eyes. "No,You can see the whole park and all of Dimsdale."AntiRip explains. "And if you turn around You can see the whole forest. We turn around and he was right. "Are you suggesting this tree be our base?"I ask. "It'd be perfect if we where squirrels."Norm quips dispassionately. "Or if we had magic to change the inside."AntiRip says with a grin. "We could hide in plain site." I exclaim. "And have the lay of the land too. "Whoa whoa,even if we did the rooms would be pretty small." Norm says. "true,but we could shrink." AntiRip Says."And with this base,there'd be no reason for binky to stay if fairy world." I add

"Now that I think about it,it's perfect." Norm shouts beaming. "We get our own room right." Indeed." I agree. "Well then,Let's spread the new to the town folk." Norm shouts with joy turning back to norm "Norm! Eugene shouts. He dashes to us as AntiRip and I change as well. "The poor boy was gasping for air. "Thank the gods I found you." He gasps "I got lost trying ot find my way home." Eugene breath."AntiRip tell him. Eugene Takes A deep breath and pass out.""Oh shit,the kid just dropped dead." Shout a panicked"Norm "He had a heart attack. "AntiRip tell us. "But Why?"Norm ask "And Where's Edward And HP" "Where indeed."I think to myself.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV.*


	26. Chapter 26: Outed part 2

*Buxaplenty Manor.*

Remy's POV*

How long did you think you could keep this from me." Father shouted,holding up my journal. "I squirm in my seat. "How did you get that." I ask. "I gave it to him." Says A human form Juandissimo replies. "If your tutor haven't found this,I never would have Known." Father shouts."To think,my one son are having these. . .these SICk thoughts." I begin to shake with both fear and rage."That boy,Timothy Turner."He's the one who corrupted you,isn't he?" No!" I shout.:If anything I corrupted him. He's just a simple poor boy." Father looks at me darkly then turns away."Did you bring the priest?"He asks. "I ,most certainly did."Juandissimo Answers. "Come in padre." He calls. In walks a guy who look just like Eugene,except his hair was Red and not black. "It's AntiEugene."My real mother Gasps. "Nice to meet you father."My human mother drones out."I hope you can heal our son." "Ai,I'm sure I can straighten the lad out." AntiEugene says. "AntiEugene is irish?" I think to my self. "Well leave you to it." Father says, He take my human mothers hand and lead her out the room."

"AntiEugene,I didn't know you were Irish?" Juandissimo Comments. "You are regular saint patrick." "AntiEugene let out a annoyed sigh. "I'm not irish,And don't call me saint patrick." AntiEugene Tells him in a Very cold tone."Why not my friend?Juandissimo asks placing a hand on his shoulder. AntiEugene take a step away from him,letting Juandissimo's hand fall from his shoulder."I Knew a irish patrick once,he was a dick." AntiEugene says darkly.. "and I'm not your friend." Oh..Kay."Juandissimo Stammers. AntiEugene turns and look at me I jump in my chair. He walks over to me and leans close." You know vicky,Don't you?" He asks. "Who?"Juandissimo asks. "Shut up.!"AntiEugene shouts before turning back to me. I tremble under his eyes were cold,even lifeless."You do. don't you?" He asks in a lifeless voice. "without thinking I nod. "Tell me the truth,I promise not to get mad,Ok?""He reaches out and cresses my cheek.

"Ok"I squeak out. He leans closer. I can feel his breath on my ear."Does she live with a cute talking bunny?"He asks. I turn him shocked. "No Sunny lives somewhere else." I tell him."I don't know where,honest." AntiEugene leans back up."His name's Sunny?" AntiEugene asks beaming. "That so fits him."He shouts Jumping up." Dude,I so have to make his a sundress." AntiEugene ramble. "Bright sunny yellow,or mint easter pink. "He pauses as if to think Of something."AntiPixie Red!Yes!" He decides,His lifeless voice turned happy and bubbly. I could really see how he was like our Eugene. "Um,AntiEugene?"Juandissimo call to him. AntiEugene stops his twirling and looks at him,He expression is cold once more."What?" AntiEugene his voice was completely without emotion "The boy." Juandissimo says pointing to me. AntiEugene look at me.I swallow hard."What about him?"AntiEugene asks.

"Isn't there something you want to say or do to him."oh yeah." AntiEugene sighs."Stay away from away from drugs."AntiEugene tells me,floating over to me. He puts hand on my shoulder. "It may seem fun at late night. the wild parties. The seemingly endless parade of ass smacking it'll ruin you life,and all you daddy's money wont save you. So be smart and stay clean,ok?" He asks, "Ok?" I nod. "Now on to the doing."AntiEugene mumbles." Oh yeah,that a boy tiger.." He says and ruffles my hair. "There can I go home now?"AntiEugene asks." I'm missing The view." "Your supposed to cure him of being gay!"Juandissimo shouts. "You can't cure someone off being gay,stupid." AntiEugene replies. "Not even with magic." "Why not?"Juandissimo asks "It's not like it's real love,it's two freaks banging." AntiEugene Expression darkens. "I'm gay you heartless Fuck!He snaps at shocked Juandissimo." And I Have Someone I love with all my heart."

He blasts Juandissimo."and he loves me too." HAP Antipings into the room. "AntiEugene,what did I tell you about blasting the clients." HAP says. "Slip out the chair." Mother whispers to me." I does as she says. "He said Gay love wasn't real love." AntiEugene spits out angrily. "Never mind that." HAP tell him. "Fairies are notoriously homophobic." "Is the true." I Whisper to Mother as I back up towards the door. "I honestly don't know." She replies. "If Hap's here, I'd better alert father."Foop says. "Please do."I tell him and he Foops away." "i should have known better then to trust you fags."Juandissimo spit out. "You failed to help me kill Timmy,now this." "Hey we got you in the house,it's not our fault you failed."Snaps HAP."just be grateful we got you out if there before Sanderson killed you."

I fumbled for the doorknob."Higher. Now to yur left."Instructs mother. With her help I fin the door knob. I open and rush out." What are you doing?"Shout father. "Go back inside."Remington."My human mother says. Instead of listening I run away. "After Him" Father shouts to the servants. "seal off the exits." I run for my life dodging servants at every turn. "So that's why we have so many." I think to myself. Suddenly I'm yanked into a room."Shhh,Calm down,young master. "Someone whispers."I'm on your side." AntiJakey,long time no see."Mother whispers fooping back in to antifairy form. "AntiWanda?A I live and breath,I can't believe it." He exclaims. "Bentley you know her." Bentley smiles at me and turn into a antifairy. I'll be damned. I had one living with me and never knew it. Hell Juandissimo never knew it. "AntiJacob,at your serves he says bowing. "How's AC?"He asks Mother. "I trust all is well in antifairy world,well as well as it can be. "

Mother gives him a sad look."It's a long story."She tell him, before turning to me."AntiJacob is yo daddies,out side contact." She tell me. "Daddy?"Remarks a Puzzled AntiJacob. "Me and Cozzie adopted him." Mother informs him beaming. "But his Parents are still alive." He reminds her. "For now."She replies icily" "I think you had better drop the subject."I whisper to him,noting the sudden icy tone in Mothers voice. "I believe you right young Master." AntiJacob replies.

*End Of Remy's POV*

*Dimsdale elementary*

*Timmy's POV*

I stare shocked at tootie. "Kick the fags ass"Someone shouts. " I had it with the creepy little freak." Shouts another. "We'll teach him it's not okay to be different." Screams tad."Hold on a minute children." Crocker shouts. I can't let you do this." Everyone looks at him. I stare at him shocked. He walks to his desk .If you going to lynch a defenseless out cast,you need the right equipment. He says pulling out torches and pitchforks and handing them out."Now Kill the FAG!" out of nowhere mark grabs me and pulls me out the room. As we race down the hall. I hear my class mates."Shouting at me every horrible name in the book. Speaking of book, one narrowly misses hitting me in the manage to loose the mob for a moment. "Timmeh brah,are you really gay?" Mark asks." "Bi,actually."I admit. "You should have told me." Mark sounded annoyed. "mark,your not turning on timmy too,are you?' Mom asks." Heck nah."Mark replies. "I'm just pissed,cause if I knew, I could have made a play for him."

We look at him shocked."you like Timmy?" Dad asks,as shocked as i am. "Cha,like look at him,he's totally babe-a-licous." I can't . . form flips his fake-a-fier. He turns into y double."I'll lead them away."He says."You get Timmeh out of here." He coomes over and hugs me."Good luck brave warrior." He whispers to me. He kisses my cheek and dashes off. Dad pulls me in the opposite direction. "Good luck mark." I think to myself."You better not get caught. I Duck around the corner. "I can't believe Crocker told them to attack you." Mom remarks. "I can't believe he handed out torches and pitch forks." dad says. "I can't believe mark offered himself ad a diversion." Mom gasps. I couldn't ether."There he is."Chad shout. We make run for it. When we round the corner we're pulled into the girls bathroom. I'm Shocked to see it was not only Veronica but trixie as well who pulled as in." "are you guys like,ok?"Veronica asks. Trixie don't look to pleased. "Yeah,we're ok." I tell them "But why are you helping us."I ask more to trixie then had told me she had said sorry,for the way she acted. But trixie didn't seem sorry as all. "I'm Just doing it as a favor to Veronica."She huffs,not looking at me.

"Why?"I ask "She's nothing to you." To my surprise trixie glares at me. "Don't you say that,Don't you ever say that."Growls Trixie."She means more to me then you'll ever know." Trixie eyes darken "If you do I swear, I'll throw right into the black whole that.."Trixie drops me to the floor and walks away."You remember." I gasp."I...I don't know what your talking about." She snaps. I could tell she was shaking. "Trixie.." I start,but Veronica hold up her hand. "Love,you don't have to hide it from him."Veronica says. "You can talk to him about it. You can be friends." "Would you still love me if I was a nobody?" Trixie asks,her voice was trembling."Would you still let me be around you? Veronica walks over to her and hugs her."Always and forever." Veronica tells her. Trixie hugs he back,before walking over to me. "i'm sorry I was such a pill to you." Trixie says."And I'm sorry I hit on your boyfriend." "I forgive you." I tell here. "good,now have cosmo and/or wanda wish us out of here." She tell me." Before we're lynched.

"Oh good idea." I tell her. "I wish all of us and mark chang was by the dimsdale dogwood. With a poof we're there. "Oh wow,real fairies." Veronica gasps,looking at mom." She's gorgeous." "I'll say."agrees dad and me. Mom blushes." Awww,You boys are too sweet." Mom gushed. "Thank's for like saving my butt,you guys."Mark says "I was like, toast for sure. "Wait,Mark know about them too?"Trixie asks. "I met,him though them." I reply. "He's a fairy to." Veronica asks. Cha,like no way." Mark huffs "I am a ugopatamian prince,cha." Trixie and Veronica looks at me. "HE's a alien prince,hiding from a crazed fiancee." I tell them. " brave earth worrier Timmeh,if kind enough to help a bud out." "Earth worrier." Veronica Remarks. "He saved the earth,like once,It hardly,makes him a warrior." "Oh,but that's where I beg to differ my dear." We hear papa say.

We look up to see him floating down to us. Him, AntiRip,Norm and Eugene? I feel myself start to panic."Ac what are you doing here?"Mom asks. And what happened to Eugene."dad asks. I takes Eugene." He had a heart attack."AntiRip says. I think I might have one too." Where's Tommy?"I asks. "One question at a time."Norm says. "The three of us were here looking for a base." Papa tells us. "Hey,what's wrong with my ship?" Mark asks. "Jorgan ,will no doubt check there first." Papa replies"Wait,since when jorgan was our enemy." Trixie asks." "I'll get to that in a moment."Papa tells her. " Eugene came out of nowhere,and ran into he's not with Edward and Hp,we don't know he fainted before he could tell us."Poor little guy."Coos Veronica taking Eugene from Me. "Who's Edward?Trixie asks. "Thomas Edward Sanderson,My pixie Boyfriend,you met at the mall." I tell her, leaning on the tree."Timmy,calm down."Mark tells me.

"So who's the cute blue guys?" Veronica asks. pointing to papa and antiRip."And what are they?" "Those are antifairies." I reply. "THe one that look like cosmo is Anti-Cosmo,the other's Antirip" Mark Helps me sit down. "Is he a pixie too?"Asks to Eugene "Yeah,he is."mom Replies. "Are they all this small.?"Trixie asks. BEfore anyone can answer Eugene jump up screaming. "Who the hell are you?"He asks. It's ok,their friends." papa tells him. Eugene calms down. "Oh..Hiya." He says to them. "Hi."Veronica and Trixie replies. Eugene then turn to AntiDad. "We got to get to Pixie world."Eugene shouts "Anderson outed Eddie to the whole pixie committee." "What?" I shout jumping to my feet."Is he ok?" Whoa,Timmeh. Nice cat like reflexes." Mark says patting my back. "I'll say."Agrees a stunned Veronica. "Thanks."I say whipping out my wand. I look at Eugene."How was he when you left him." I ask. "Scared,but ok." I nod and turn to AntiRip"Uncle AntiRip head home a set up a medical triage" He nod and I turn to papa. "papa how well do you know know,Pixie world." "Very well in fact." AntiDad says. "Good,you and eugene can guide us."

I turn to Norm head over to Dimsdale high,And use any trick you can to bust Vicky out of school." I tell him." I'm on it chief."Norm says saluting and gonging off. "Mark get over to your shuttle and fly it over to my wait for further instruction. Mom, You go with him." Right Timmy."She says and poof them off. "Still don't think he's not a warrior?" Asks antidad."Warrior,he's a freakin general."Trixie and Veronica gasps together. "Veronica,Trixie?" I call Them." "Yes Timmy."They respond in unison. "Go with Uncle AntiRip." I tell them. They nod. "Any one else coming with me?"AntiRip Asks." No,just them." I reply. "Then,we'll be off."He says and Foop them off. Hey that fooping thing is catching on. I turn to dad,antidad, Eugene ." You guys ready to roll." I ask. Ready." They answer."I starpoof us to Pixie world I hope my Tommy's ok.

*End of Timmy's POV*

Dimsdale High

*Vicky's POV*

I sat in the lunch room. "I heard she just walked out on the class trip." I hear some girl whisper. "I heard she got kicked out some church they were at." Whispers another. "Well I heard she banned from going on anymore abroad trips." The says the first. " "Lucky world,but poor Dimsdale." Chuckles a third. "I turn and glare at three. they jump and begin eating in silence. High school politics, I'm over you. That's what's the story is, huh? To be honest I was going to wait till we got back to the hotel,and sneaked off into the night. But the catholic mafia had other plans. Hap had other plans. Wait,no,not HAp. It wasn't his doing. He would have tried to recruit me,.not kill who wanted me dead?And why? I blow out a sigh.I'll bring it up next meeting. If we're going against jorgan,does that mean,we're going against fairy world? Or just the status que. I look and see the exchange student I had a crush on a while back. It's funny I can't even remember his name now. He had some blond twit on his arm.

"We brits are frightfully shallow."He said once. Well I've met two other brits,and they're not shallow at he was using the fact he was foreign to excuse the fact he was a self-centered prick. Our maybe he's telling the truth,and it's a human thing. Considering the adults I've met,I'd go for the latter.I blow out another sigh. "Man I want tot go home." I think to myself. Suddenly I hear some one scream. I jump my self,water was rushing into the lunch room. "The school is flooding."A teach screams. "Get the students out"Shouts another. Wasn't the escape plan I had in ming,but I'll take it. Geez,I hope it was my powers acting on their head towards the exits. I'm suddenly grabs and pushed back into the lunch room. I look up to see the three girls I glared at closing the door. I try to open it but they've locked it some how.

"Not so bad ass now,are you bitch." Laugh one of the girl. "I can see the headlines. Red haired monster girl dies."Chuckles another."The world rejoice,and break out into peace." The three laugh. "You bitches, you can't do this!"I shout."It's . . Murder?" They just laugh eyes had a eerie glow to them. "Shit." I think to myself. I recognize those were on the trip with me. and from the looks of the,they were still possessed."we're just doing humanity a favor."say's the third,"By wiping the worst scum out the gene pool" Listen, Your under a strang power."I shout to them. "I can get you you got to let me out."They look at each other then at me. They break out into another fit of laughter. "We gave ourself to master,willingly." one says."Let's go girls the water's getting kinda high." I look down,she was right. The water was almost to my knees. I panic and scream for help in vain.

*End of Vicky's POV*

*Norms POV*

I wait out side the school for Vicky to come out. I figured If I flooded the place ,not only would she be out for the day,she could stay home and kick back awhile. Eh,who am I kidding,Ac's gonna work us like dogs getting the new base up to code. Oddly enough I couldn't wait. Especially the part were I can hold binky again."Is every on out?" I hear a teacher ask. I look around,Vicky's no where to be seen. Was I at the right school? I can just here Pinky nagging me half to death.I swallow hard,Her AND AC. "Here come's three more." On kid shout. Three girl rush out,none of them is Vicky. "Is any one left inside." he asks one of the girls. "Vicky was in there,but she left out the other exit." One of the girls says. Wait,that smirk. I know that smirk,hell I invented it, Literally. She lied. "Damn that girl."Cursed the teacher." "Let get these kids somewhere safe.

"Aren't you even going to check?"I think to myself. I gong into the school. Water was everywhere. I search the hall man,what if they done something to her. "Help,some one let me out of here." I hear Vicky shout. I follow her voice to the lunch room and gong inside. "Norm! She shouts rushing over to hug me. "I was so scared." "What happened?" I ask. "Three girls locked me in here." She tell me."Their working for the guy,who tried to have me killed in rome." "What?" I almost shout."If we'd knew you were being hunted,we wouldn't have let you go to school." "He I had a lot on my mind." She replies "Well Let's get you out." I tell her."I gong us home. AntiRip and Timmy's two female companions are already there." "Victoria!" Shouted AntiRip."My love your happened?" Instead of answering she grabs AR give him one hell of a smooch. "I was afraid a was never going to see you a gain." She tell him,hugging him tightly.

He looks at me perplexed."I flooded her school." I explain. But I didn't count on Evil possessed girls locking her inside.I'm sorry Red." Vick nods. "It's ok."She says "I never should have left home without my wand."Come have a seat and calm your nerves." AntiRip Say leading her to his chair. "Was it the same entity that attacked you in Rome?"AR asks. Apparently."Vicky confirms as she sits down,AntiRip foops her dry,and up some tea."Here you go love,something to warm your bones." He says giving her the cup."That's hon."Vicky Replies with a smile. Gary come in the room.. "Poof is changed and asleep."Gary says holding Poof." Awww,can I hold him."coos the blond girl. "Sure Vee."Gary replies handing her poof. " "Hey,Trixie,who's the blond?" Vicky asks,

"That's my girlfriend,veronica." Trixie says smiles. "Hiya."She says. "Hey,welcome to the group."Vicky replies. "Thanks." Veronica beams."There you are.' Foop says. We looked at him shocked. If he was here,it meant only bad news. "Where's Remy?"Asks a frantic Gary. "In his home." Foop says. "Then why are you here." Ask AntiEddie. say coming into the room "Mother sent me,AntiEugene and HAP are there as well." Foop Replies"I don't know their agenda,but they seem to be working for Juan-something." "If their there,it can't be good." Gary says pacing. Vicky stand and sits down her tea. Strange,she seem like AC when she did that. "Gary,AntiEddie, Terry and Norm."You guy should head over their and help."She says. "Foop,you lead the way."We nod and Foop foops us off."

*End of Norms POV*

*PixieWorld.*

HP POV*

I paced in my cell. A thousand thought ran through my mind. I never thought I could hate my own son so much. But he wasn't my son,he was her son. That bitches poor thomas was having his wings clipped,AGAIN. Once again I was powerless to stop it. "You look Nervous." Richard says peeking into the cell. I glared hatefully at my demon spawn. "Where's Thomas!?" I shouted. "Why tell you,when I can show you." He says. Brutes enter the cell and drag me out. We walk down the hall in silence. I look to My wifes son. Je's eye seem so dark,so dead. Was he always like this?I'm taken to the clipping room and shoved inside. "I'll let you to bond,before you get your wings clipped." Anderson laugh,closing the door."I'll get you for this,BOY!"I shout out to him. I hear a moan behind me. I turn t see Eddie,Barely conscious o the floor."Eddie!"I shout rushing to him. I shred My blazer and wrap his still bleeding wings. "D..Dad?" He moans. "Hush son,I'm here."I tell him pulling him into my arms.

A wave of regret hits me like a fist. I should have done more to protect him . Because of me he was lying here,with bleeding wing. My own wings were on the chopping block. It was my fault,It was all my fault. "Don't cry dad." Thomas tells me. "IT's not your, one can blame you for wanting to believe in your son." How can he say such kind thing to me. "How can say that?"I weep." It's because I'm a bad father,we're in this mess." He struggles and sits up. I looks me dead in the eyes."Don't EVER say that." HE says sternly. There a deadly serious look in his eyes. "You are the best father I've every known. You took your insane nephew under your wing and let him know he wasn't alone. You even open your heart to a antifairy."He falls forward ,I catch him. "Damn it dad."You even let in a AntiPixie .Even the voices in my head have profound respect for the best man I know,so don't Ever put my father down."

"Thomas."I weeping into my boy. I hear foot step. Thomas tight his hold on me."It maybe too late for my wings,but I'll be damned if I ley them hurt yours." I 'll fight together. I will protect you.

*End of HP's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

We stop at the room. "this is the room." Eugene says. THis is were they're.." HE voice falls sort. I look at the key int my hand. Who know dad was such a great pick-pocket. I put the key in the door and open it slowly. My heart stops. "T..T...TOMMY!"I shout dashing over to my wounded pixie. I hear everyone rush in behind me. "It's not as bad as it looks." Tommy tells my trying to smile. I could see he was in pain. Papa kneels next to me."Thomas."He breaths out. "Not your wings. "They'll heal." Tommy replies. "The important thing is dad Wing haven't been cut yet." Eugene flies to Yanni."I'm sorry I didn't get here in time." Eugene says,tears gleaming in his eyes. "I'm so Sorry Herald." HE turns to Tommy "I'm so so Sorry Unii-Sama." "Yanni pulls him close.I take my wounded Pixie into my arms. "You did you best."Yanni tells him."You got us 's what matter."

"Let's get Tommy to AntiRip."I tell them Lifting snuggles weakly in my arms. "Uh guys?The door gone." Dad says,nervous. We turn around and sure enough it's gone."Timmy,Reach into my hat and pull out my map."Tommy says."Shit!,Not here,not now." Papa medallion started to glow. I hand Tommy to dad and take the map out his hat. "Shit,I spit out."We're at point zero." "Not again."Says Eugene. "Quickly find the wands.,be fore the guardian shows up."We follow the mad to where the bloody table. I stare at it frozen a thousand images flood my mind." "Timmy!" Tommy shouts. I turn to him. Dad comes over and hands him to me. "it's going to be alright." Tommy tells me. I steal my nerves and approach the table.

The table pops open,and up raises five wands. I reach out and take soon as a I do the walls shatter we're suddenly under water. "We're under water?" "Papa shout. "Timothy!" I'm Fine! I shout to him."I can breath." "I thought humans needed air." Eugene Remarks."They do." Yanni tell him. Tommy looks at me. "unless there element is water." Tommy says. "Of course. Mana draws power from the elements."Papa says."To be able to use it's power,she must have assigned us elements." "That is correct,I love a smart snack."A unknown voice says. We turn to see a huge serpent. "Damn it don't she feed these things."Whines dad,as we swim for our lives. "Apparently not."Yanni says. We swim till we find a place to hide. "Ok,this is the trial of wisdom." Tommy says "Anyone got a bright idea?"

We look at each other. "we could pop it on the nose and see if anything glows."Eugene suggests. "Love,you play to many video game."Yanni says rolling his eyes. "No wait." I put in."He might be on to something." Father looks at me funny. "TImothy,don't you think that would be a little childish."He says. "Exactly. I tell him. And who designed this trail.A little girl." papa take in my words"And Lizzy loved role-playing games."Dad said. "are you telling me she based our life changing prophecy on a RPG?"Yanni ask. "Me and Eugene nods. "That's so like her." Dad ,Papa, and Tommy sigh in unison. We peek out our hiding serpent is still looking for us.

"Ok,where's it weak point. "Yanni asks. "We won't see it till we hit it's nose."Eugene says. "Why it's nose?"Tommy ask "Cause it's pink."Eugene replies. We look at him. "Think about it. How many serpent has noses,let alone little pink ones." We had to admit he had a point. "So How do we trigger it?"Dad asks. "I got a idea." I tell them I lift my want. Ice form above it ,I send it rushing down,striking it's nose. It screams and glows. The ball on it tail opens, revealing a blue jewel." Anti-Dad send a blast to it. The serpent shrieks in pain. It begins to ice balls in all directions. Blasting random thing,including our hiding spot. "Scatter,hit it's nose or tail."Eugene shouts.

We scatter in all direction. We fire at it,hitting ether it's nose or tail. It shoots not only ice balls,but Ice beams as well. Dad I hit by a beam. Luckily a blast from Yanni frees him. We pour on the attack till it falls. "Did we win?" Yanni asks panting. We were all out of breath"What clever little snackies." It growls. It's body begins to crack. "But it's not over yet." "This never happened in the video game." Eugene says. "When we get her home,remind me to raid her video game collections." I call to Eugene."You and me both." Eugene Replies. "Can you two idiots, please concentrate on living to see her."Yanni snaps. I fire a shot at it,it shots back at me. I barely dodge it in time."Damn it all."papa growls. "Why didn't it work." "Because one is not enough." The serpent replies. "Power lies in unity." It's shell shatters,one head spits into three. All three fire at us. We fire at it's nose,nothing. No matter who's nose we hit. "That's not going to work."It laugh, sending blasts our way.

We scatter and regroup some place else. "Timothy,do you have unity with you." Papa asks. "No,She's at home." I tell him. She was tired,so I let her sleep in. "There's goes that plan." He sighs. "Wait.I don't thing he was talking about her. Yanni says. "What do you mean dad."Dad says. "on it's left head was the symbol of yin on the right yang."He explains. "If we hit yin and yang at the same time, Unity might open." "So that's what he meant one's not enough." Tommy says. Then,we can't just hit at random. " Ok,here's the plan." I tell them "um if you guy don't mind." I add,when it done on me,I've been barking order for a bit."Papa and dad smiles. "We're all ears ."They tell me. The others nod and smiles as well. "Ok,here's the plan ." I tell them again. Dad and Antidad,You hit the yin symbol. Yanni,Eugene,you hit the yang. Me and Tommy will hit unity." "Got it." They agree.

We rush from our hiding spot. Papa ,dad, Yanni and Eugene hit it at the same time. "Nooo!"It shout "He could you have figured out the riddle so fast." Because when it come to getting the job done,we're the elite." I tell it. As soon as the unity seal open me and tommy blasted it. As it shrieks the world around us 's body devolves leaving only the crystal. The crystal shatter into pieces. And turn into a key? A chest appears below it."Go get it Timmy."Dad says. "Indeed my boy,it was your plan that lead to this victory." Papa agrees. I swim over to it,with tommy in tow. "Tommy, you grab the key." "Ok." He says He grabs the key at the same time I grab the chest. The world around us,finally shatter. We fall to the floor. I flip so Tommy land on top of me." Timmy are you ok."He asks " Yeah."I reply

"Nice Entrance."Vicky says clapping. Her smile fade when she sees Tommy's wings. "Oh Shit,what happened to him?" She gasps. "I got c..clipped." Tommy says. "Although they hurt a lot less when we were under water." AntiRip comes over to us. "He's still bleeding." He says. "Well he need stitches?"I asks. AntiRip looks at me sadly. "Timmy,pixie wings are extremely fragile."AntiRip tell me They can't be sown. The only way to close the wound,is to sear them."My eyes widen with horror." Won't that hurt." I ask holding Tommy tightly. "Not that much."Tommy tell me. I inch away from the doctor."Tommy don't lie to me." I reply. "Timmy,it will hurt."AntiRip tells me. "A lot?" I ask. He nods. "I'm afraid so."He says" to be honest it does more harm then good,since it agitates and damages fragile pixie nerves. However,it's the only way to stop the bleeding."

"Can't we wit till it closes on it's own."I ask. "Timmy,that'd take months.."Tommy tell me."The whole time,I'd bleed into a coma,and remain in of state of near death." He shifts in my arms,placing a kiss on my cheek."It's ok babe." He tell me"I'll heal." I tighten my hold on Tommy. "No." I whimper out.I know I can't let him go into a coma,but I can't bear the thought of him going through that kind of pain. "Timothy,Time is of the essence."AntiRip Says."Give him to me." "I'll heal him.." I shout panicking. "Timmy,calm down"Tommy tells me as I begin to glow. White and blue swirls around me. "Timothy,give him to me. "Papa says Firmly."You used allot of magic already,it's not safe." "Listen to them Timmy."Tommy says. "I'll make it quick,with as little pain as possible." AntiRip says ,reaching out for Tommy. Seeing him do so,Causes me to freak out. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"I scream franticly. My powers flair up,knocking AntiRip back.

"AntiRip!"Vicky shout running to him"I'm Ok."AntiRip says."I'm sorry.I'm sorry." I tell him. I touch Tommy's wing. "But I can't let you harm them. My Pixie Ai's precious wing."Tommy gasps as I caress his wing."I'm not hurting you am I?" I ask him."N..No."Tommy says."I can feel your power,your love flowing throw them. I smile "Good,know let's close those wounds." I focus my energy into them Tommy lets out a gasp,as he clutches my sleeve. To my surprise they grow and extends. I marvel at the sight of them. I watch as the wound close."Tommy you wings are longer."I tell him. "I don't believe it."Yanni gasps "He actually healed the damage from when they were first clipped." Tommy Looks at his wings. "What,no way." Tommy gasps."Timmy using to much power." I feel weak,but I never felt happier." I'm ok Tommy." I tell him. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine,The wound is closed you can stop know." I stroke the length of his wings"HE let's out another lovely gasp.. "But I'm not done."I tell him."They'll still hurt for a while." "I'll take a advil."He snaps. I laugh at his words.."Timmy!" He shouts. The last thing I see is the lovely glimmer of Tommy's wings in the light.

*End of Timmy*

*Sanderson's POV.*

I fall forward,landing on timmy. AntiMarkus And AntiCosmo rush over. I look down at him, he was barely breathing. "Timmy."I whisper to him. AntiMarkus Checks his pulse."TImothy,you sweet foulish boy." AntiCosmo says.I could tell he was holding back tears. "Will he be ok?"Wishes asks. "I think so." AntiMarkus tells us,fooping up a oxygen slips the mask over Timmy."His pulse is faint though"Unity come and land on Timmy's chest."We bring a message from the fluffy one."She says. We look at each other. "Who?"dad asks. "Was it a cat girl." I ask. "No,it was a bunny...And a boy...We think."Unity answers." THe fluffy one said,to help the healer add a crystal." I pick up the chest by Timmy,and take the key from my pocket."

I open the chests. I ignore the rest of it's content And take Timmy's gem. I don't know how I know it's his,But I do.I can feel it. "But,I thought Only Timmy can put it place." Wishes says."AntiRip,Put mine in place." Angel tell him."Maybe our mates can do it too." I give a try,and place the gem on Timmy's my relief it goes in place. "His pulse is getting stronger." AntiMarkus reports.""we should put him to bed." I shift to adult human size and pick him Up."Havoc,may I take him to bed?" I ask. "Go ahead."He says. I ping us to his room. And lay him on the bed "T...Tommy." He breaths out. I lay next to im and smile I here a foop in the room. I'm too tired to turn to see who it is. I feel someone sit on the bed. "How are you feeling dear boy." I hear AntiCosmo ask. I feel him stroke my hair. "Tired,and my wing ache."I tell him. "It'll be week before I can fly again"I tell him. "I'm so sorry,Edward."He says solemnly."It's cool,if it wasn't for Timmy,I wouldn't be able to fly for years."

I groan and roll on my back. I look up at him smiling."What?" AntiCosmo asks."You called me Thomas."

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I look down at him shocked. "I did not."I stammer. He smiles brighter."Yes you did,when you rushed into the clipping room." He tells me. "You called me 's been a while,I kinda missed it." I can feel myself blush. Out the corner of my eye,I see him sit up. "You know I never got you back for kissing Timmy." He whispers to me. "What?" I ask turning to him. A kiss from him silences me. I pull back."Tho..Edward, your with Timothy." I tell him."Timmy,didn't seem to mind you calling me thomas."he says beside,I know for a fact he liked it when you kissed him." I looked couldn't believe my ears."Did he say that?" I asks,looking to a sleeping Timothy. "Yes he did."Thomas,no Edward replied. My boy fancies me.""I'm not he mate to him." I tell him."You was able to put his gem in place,I wasn't" "Havoc,Have it ever accord to you,that the only reason you couldn't is. because,you won't admit to yourself the truth."Thomas says.

"Your obviously tired,from you ordeal." I tell him standing. "Havoc."Edward calls to me.I turn to face him. "Don't you think it's a little greedy?" I ask him. "To want so much?Tell me how much,do you expect me to ask her to take?" He looks at me a bit puzzled." "You mean Clarice,right?"he asks "Of course I do." I snap.I pause to calm me nerves. "I'm sorry Thomas I didn't mean to snap." He smiles at me "It's ok." He replies. "And to answer your question,I expect you to allow as much as she's ok with." "Thomas I'm his father." I sigh. "So and Foop and Lizzy are you going to tell them they can't bo together?" I roll my eye."Of course not." I tell him. Not only did I not care,I really didn't want to hear Foop vain attempt at death threats to . I see how his eye light up when he speak of her. In the morning. He curses me for interrupting giddily tell me of their can I stand between such love.

"What about me."He says drawing my attention to him."What about you?" I ask Feeling dreadfully tired,suddenly. None the less I fight the urge to join them on the amazingly comfy looking bed. "I'm his uncle."He tells me. "HP is both our may not be able to say it to him yet,but we both know it's true. He even calls dad, Yanni."Damn he had a point "You forgetting one thing." I tell him. "What?"He asks. "I don't think Cosmo would be ok with me crushing on our son." "Why would that bother me?" Cosmo ask, damn near giving me a heart attack. I turn to him,he was grinning like a idiot. I want to slap him. He beam as a something seem to done on him. "AntiMe,Have you kissed him yet." He asks,wings fluttering with joy. I stare at him,as I ponder wether or not I had really been knocked unconscious by the sea creature and was lying bleeding on the ocean floor. I almost hope that's the case,the conversation was just too,Weird? Awkward? Bizarre? Insane? Inconceivable? Unreal? I don't know that your bloody pick.

I breath out a sigh,while trying to soothe away the tension between my eye's."Is that a no?"Cosmo asks sounding sad. "He did actually."Thomas says."They both liked it." "Dawww,that's so cute."Cosmo coos. I look at him stunned. "Cosmo,why are you being so understanding?" I ask. "Because I love you AntiMe."Cosmo says hugging me."Beside if you date Timmy,It means I can date Terry." That,my friends does it. There is but so much A antifairy can mentally take in one day. "AntiME? Are you alright?" Cosmo asks. "Just fine, my dim poppet."I reply,Leaning on him."I'm just gonna pass out now." And with that,I make good on my words.

*End Of AntiCosmo's POV


	27. Chapter 27: A Turner for the worst

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

A Turner for the worst

Buxaplenty manor

*Remy's POV*

I think we should AntiPoof out of here." I tell her. "I can't my wanda low on power."Mother says,Holding up her wand. Being near Mother's wand causes Anti-Jacob's to Shatter.A blast knocks it from her hand. "Get away from my godchild,you filthy anti." Juandissimo growls. HAP and AntiEugene were with him. "Ok smart ass,Now what."Huffs HAP. "Easy,We tell jorgan she's here."Juandissimo replies."Wait a second. Remy,where did you get the necklace."He asks looking at my medallion. "I..um..I."I stammer."You just noticed that?"AntiEugene asks. "Damn your slow." Juandissimo gares at him. "Quite fag."He snaps. AntiEugene turns away in a huff."I'm missing my soaps for this?"antiEugene mumbles. "Relax I'm taping them." HAP assures him,patting him on his head. The three land before us. "So that's it."Juandissimo says,"you've been brainwashed by not really gay,she's making you think you 't you see?" "Wow,denial much." AntiEugene says exactly what I was thinking. "Mother and AntiJacob are fooped into human form. Before I can ask why,my father bursts in.

"You little bastard,how dare you shame me like this?"He growls to me. His goons rush over and grab mother and Anti-Jacob."Theirr the ones brainwashing the lad."AntiEugene says in his irish accent. "Ai,We managed to flush them out."HAP says."There lying."I shout.a hard punch to the stomach send me to the floor."Silence you."My human father growls."If can't pray the fag out of you I'll beat it out of you." He kicks me in the side. I scream as I feel my ribs crack."Leave him alone."Mother screams bursting from the goons grasps. She shoves my human father away from me. I Reach out to try and grab her wand. "oh no you don't"Juandissimo whispers kicking her wand into the fireplace. I watch sadly as it goes the flames consume it. "THis doesn't concern you bitch."My human Father pulls out a gun."now leave ,or I'll shoot you dead."

I stagger to my feet. I can see fear in mothers eyes. "Just go."I tell her."I'll be fine." Mother stares defiantly at him."I ain't leaving you."She tell me. "Mother please."I whimper,begging her."I don't want to see you get hurt." She looks at me with loving eyes. "I'm not leaving you babeh."She tell me."No matter what." "Say goodbye to your false mother ronny." tells me,taking a step back."No,Please!"I shout. A blast knocks the gun from his hand. We turn to see AntiEdward at the door. He was in human form,but still wielded his wand. Gary rushes over to me. "Cookie Are you ok?"Gary asks. I collapse in his race to my side as well."who are you people?" shouts.""What is the meaning of this." HAP shout as well." "IT's simple,young james there has joined our little...Coven."AntiEdward replies. walking over. "where a small, but tight nit order."Norm adds. "We hope to have a website soon,feel free to check it out."

HAP glares at AntiEdward. "How dare you?" Hap growls. AntiEdward walk over to him. "You know,you'd be happier if you were a little more honest with yourself."AntiEdward tell HAP before turning to AntiEugene. "Sup AE."AntiEdward tell him. "Hey ya haven't seen my NDS,have ya boyo?"AntiEugene asks."I been look all over for it,an caneh find it Anywhere." "I left in my room."AntiEdward replies."feel free to keep my pokemon game." "Thank ye kindly laddie."AntiEugene Remarks "He's betraying us,And you talk about a stupid game?"HAP shout angrily." What Did I ever do to deserve this from you." "You never loved me." AntiEdward replies. HAp almost looked hurt. "What?" HAP stammers. "My vision began to blur."We should make tracks."Gary says."Mother You wand!"I hear Foop call. Their words becomes mumbles protests. ,have we become so estranged I can no longer bring myself to call you father? Then again,Was I ever really your son?" That very question echos in my mind as my world fades to black.

*End Of Remy's POV*

Gary's POV*

"Cookie wake Up!" I shout to Remy. "Speak to me." Where leaving and where taking Remy With us."Norm say. "Over my dead Father shout."That can be arranged."Anti-Ma raise her hand,her wand comes flying to .Buxaplenty stumbles back,shocked.""HoW..How did you do that?' He come behind and knock him out."That make three." Foop says "I say,i'm getting this counting thing down rather well." AntiEddie walks away from HAP just stares at him shocked. Terry was holding his hand. I wonder what They said to him. AntiEddie lifts his wand and antiping us back home. "What happened?"Anti Rip Asks taking Remy from me."HE..He's ..hurt." I stammer. "He got punched in the tummy and kicked in the side." Anti-Ma tells him." "I see AntiRip Replies." I'll do some x-rays to make sure nothings broken." I feel someone pull me to my feet. "It's ok,I got you."Vicky whispers. I can't take my eyes off Remy."He's going to be fine."She tell me "He's in the best of care. "

Vicky leads me to a near by chair and sits me down.I lean on her when she sits next to me. Why was is hard to breath. images of that night flash in front of me. "Gary,calm down." Vicky tells me. I can barely hear her.I'm suddenly terrified. My heart was racing,AS I gasp for air. Oh gods,,what is I lose him too."AntiRip!Gary's having a panic attack." Vicky calls out."Give him some oxygen and try to calm him down."AntiRip shouts to her. "I don't want Remy to die."I gasp out."I can't take loosing him." AntiMa takes my hand."Your not gonna loose anyone sweety." She tells me. Vicky put the oxygen mask on me. "Just take deep breaths."She says. rubbing my back. AntiRip comes over to us."Remy has a few cracked rib,but his otherwise fine."AntiRip Report. AntiRip smiles at me and adds."He'll make a full recovery." I smile back relieved.

*End Of Gary's POV*

Buxaplenty manor

*HAP POV*

I stared at the spot my nephew once stood.

*moments earlier*

AntiEddie glared at me. I never seen him so angry. "Betray you?You never loved me."He snapped "You never gave a damn about me."He was right I didn't care about him. I didn't even like him. So why does it hurt to see you look at me that way. Why is it taking everything in me not to hug you. "He was dieing couldn't care less." The strange ruby eyed boy snaps,coming to us." You probably never even noticed." There were tear in his eyes." I feel something I never thought I could, guilt"who are you?" I ask the strange boy. "The name's Tyler. Terrence Tyler Terror issmade.""The boy replies."Anti-Tommy's boyfriend.I look at the two shocked. He was gay. And in love if he let the boy call him by his first."I'm sick of begging for your love like a needy dog." Anti-Eddie tells me. "I found someone who loves me,For who I am. Voices and all." I look at him stunned."He turn his back to me."You'll be happy to know,He's never coming home again."The child says." He's were he belongs,With me.

*End flashback.*

I should be happy. I should be jumping for why does it feel like my heart is breaking."What are we going to do!?"The latin Fairy scream. "My godchild's been kidnapped!" I feel Exhausted for some reason."Sir,Are you alright?"AntiEugene asks,ignoring the panicking fairy.I just he really dieing? "Hello,Are you even listening."Juandissimo asks. "Not,not at all."AntiEugene says. I love how he can ,just not give a fairy Just stared at him in wide eyed shock. "Shouldn't you tell Jorgan?"I offer."He'll KILL me."He latin fairy replies."Can I dance on your grave?"AntiEugene asks."I do a mean jig." Again the fairy's shocked speechless. Then again My AntiEugene had the effect on people."No,you Weirdo!"Juandissimo Shout suddenly,poofing up a phone. "how about the forbidden dance?"AntiEugene asks earning him a glare from the latin Fairy. "I'll leave you to Your call." I tell him and antiping me and AntiEugene back to antiPixie world. I take a seat in my chair. AntiEugene comes and sits on my lap. I hold him tightly.I feel him kiss my cheek. Why was I hurting inside? "It hurts to loose him,doesn't it?"AntiEugene asks. "I couldn't care less."I tell him. "I know,your heart loves him to much to let you." I shove him from my lap."Bullshit!"I snap. AntiEugene just lay were he falls." I think you protest to much."He says. I stand and consider kicking him somewhere. Or at least stuffing him into a file cabinets.

"How the hell could you loose them?"My son shout,Walking into my Office. He stops right on top of AntiEugene. The kid just let him stand on him. "Fine explain when you get here." Anti-Anthony huffs. I Look at him then was oddly quite,for a guy being stood on. He didn't utter so much as a 'd think he was dead."What?"My son asks."You got a bit of AntiEugene on your shoes."I reply."Huh?"HE asks and looks down. "Holy shit!" He shouts jumping off him. "Damn it AE,what the hell are you doing down there?" AntiEugene didn't even flinch. "Nothin,Just Laying here,being road kill" "Will be tumbleweed and roll somewhere." Anderson snaps. No Sooner had he said it a wind blows into my office."Ok."AntiEugene replies,as the wind picks him up. And like tumble weed he rolled off and lands under my file cabinets. "I'll be under here is you need me."He calls to us.

"I swear,that guy has not giving a shit down to a art form." Anderson Remarks." I sit back down in my chair. "Yeah he does."*I agree. "I saw AntiSanderson."I tell him."Oh,what happened."My son asks."Waas he whining about his voices?" "Did you know he was dying?"I ask. I watch my son slide into the seat behind him. "No,From what?"He asks "He didn't say."I tell him." I feel guilty,that I didn't know he was sick." Anderson nods. "Dad?Do You love him?"My son asks."No,you?"I ask. "Not at all."He replies,"So why did I save his life?" He asks "Those two time you said he almost got iced,you saved him?"I asked "Yeah."Anderson replies."For the life of me I can't figure out why." I lean back in my chair,Anderson leans in his as well.

*End Of HAP's POV*

*AntiAnderson's POV*

I think back to how I treated him the day he left look in his eyes as he antipinged away. He wasn't mad, or just weepy like normal.I looked scared for his the first time,he looked terrified of me. Had I crossed a line? "What's is this strange filling in my stomach?" I ask my father. "It's called guilt."He replies. "Guilt?Me,feel guilty." I think to myself "How do I make it go away?"I whine. "Scotch,want some?" Father suggests,pouring us both a glass. "I'll take a bottle."I tell him. "Good idea."He agrees,antiPinging me over one. "I want some hootch too." AntiEugene called. "You can have the two glasses I poured."Father says, antipinging them over to him. "Aww,I want a bottle."AntiEugene whined."No,you get stabby when your drunk." I call to him. "SO!"He called back. I laugh as I take a swig of scotch. "So,where to busy too clean up bodies."Father tells him. "oh...ok."AntiEugene lean back in our chairs"Wait we're immortal,we can't die." I point out."Right?" "Dad sigh. " That's true."He says annoyed." "No it isn't"Anti-Eugene says."We die is we don't drink blood. You to should know that."

"Oh yeah." Father and I agree. " Wait he'd have to starve for month." I spit out."Why would he do that?" Dad asks." Here's a thought." Anti-Eugene says sadly."He might have wanted to and I trade horrified glances."Are we that cruel to him?"I asks. "Yes,we are." Dad replies. We both let out heavy sighs and take a deep slug of booze."There's a ping in the room. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"Anderson asks. "You look like hell." We feeling our feeling."I tell him. "We don't like it,so we're drowning them in scotch."Father adds. He gives us a strange look. "oh..kay?"He replies sitting down. "Is this how antipixies always coup with their feelings?"He asks. "Just the new and scary ones."I reply dryly. "Now,You mind telling me how HP and sanderson escaped." He blows out a sigh. "I got no idea."He sighs. "I left HP and sanderson in the clipping room,so HP can marvel my handy work. When I get back their gone." "The hell?"AntiEugene Shouts."You left them alone?Together? The power dual?" Anderson gripped his chair."Shut it slave."He snaps."At least I didn't get distracted by a bunny." AntiEugene blow him a raspberry."HA! At least it was original."AntiEugene Counters."Not some lame ass james bond you walk off stoking a white cat,while laughing?'"

"Anderson looks around the room."Don't make me stomp you."Anderson snarls,turning to me."Where the hell is he?" Anderson asks. "The wind blew his under the file cabinet." Father tell him. Anderson tilted his head to look under the file cabinet,I did too. Sure enough, AntiEugene was still under there,Upside down lapping up scotch from a split glass."Why is he under their?"Anderson asks. "Cause I told him to stop being road kill,and be tumbleweed."I reply. "Anderson gives me a odd ...Never mind."He says leaning back ing his chair."Just never mind." I lean back in mine."Did you at least manage to seize power."Father asks."Yes,I even manage to get Sanderson wings clipped."He informs us."But not HP's sadly." Father shifts in his chair."Darn."he quips. "Maybe,next time."He says. Why did he look uneasy suddenly. Then again,father never did like the idea of wings being clipt.

*End of Anderson's POV*

At the turner's house

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I shift in the bed. I feel someone snuggle against me. I look down to see it was Timothy.I Start to sit up,but realize both him and Edward had me pinned down. "Dawww."I voice coos from above."ain't that just cute."I look up to a grinning AntiWanda. "A little help here."I call to her. Instead of lending a hand,she foops up a camara and takes pictures." Dis is goin in da album."She says. I roll my eye."How's Remington?"I ask,trying my best to worm out of their grasps. "He's a lil sore but,He'll be alright."She tells me. "Sore?What happened?"I ask,as I'm pulled back down."That MAN, don hit our boy."She tells me,The angry clear in her voice. "He kicked him cracked two of his ribs." "What?' Shouts Timothy,As he shot up in the bed. "Your awake?" I ask him."We both are."Edward replies."Your squirming woke us up."He adds kissing my cheek.

I blushed,Mainly because Antiwanda was watching."Thomas,stop that."I huff sitting up as well. "You called me Thomas again."Thomas says with a grin. "I..er."I stammer,trying not to blush more. "The others are back."Remington reports. "Ma called a meeting the living room, to compare notes."Gary adds. "Remington!"I call fooping over to him."My dear boy,how are you feeling?" He gives me a sad smile."I'm fine father."Remington says. "You should be in bed."Gary huffs. "Oh really?"Remington says giving Gary a sly smirk."Don't you think you should buy me dinner first." He says,causing Gary to blush brightly." I..um..We should get going."Gary stammers. I laugh and foop us to the living room.

We compared notes on the days event's as well as explain thing to our newest members. I'm horrified to learn of Victoria's attack on rome. "I can't believe she outed you."Growled a angry Victoria.""I can't believe,we have yet another enemy."I remark." "I can't believe Poor Eddie got his wing clipped."AntiWanda add."How ya feeling sug?" Thomas shrugs. "They hurt like hell,But it'll go away."Thomas Replies. Timothy looks at him concerned. Thomas smiles at him."I'm fine love."He tells him. "I should go over their and kick her ass."Victoria spit out. All eyes turn to her. "Don't mind me."She says blushing."Just plotting vengeance." We nod and allow her,her plotting. " I look through the chests and hand out the gems. There two extra plus two new gems of courage. "So now what?"Trixie asks, As I examine two medallions."Why, we set up the new base."I reply."Timothy comes over to me. "Who's that for?"He asks. I hand them to him."Good question."I reply "You tell us." He takes them and he turns and goes over to Trixie and Veronica."Ladies,I believe these are yours."Timothy says handing them the necklaces.

"OMG,these is so cool"Squeals Veronica."I like got magic." Trixie just stares at hers."Do these mean I have to leave home?"She asks."Not at all."I tell her,coming over."In fact you two can me our eyes and ears around Dimsdale." I add,handing them their gems."Oh, get to be spies?"Trixie asks."Indeed."I tell her. Both she and Veronica squeals with delight. "You too mark." I tell the young alien."Awesome." He cheers."I'll make us some cool spy gadgets." We here the front door slam open. We conceal ourselves. Leaving the children to act instead of going into Timothy,Hides beside AntiEdward. A feline Thomas perch on Timothy's lap. THe rest of us hide under the couch and chair. "Timmy!"Shout . " your home."Victoria says cheerfully. "Vicky take Timmy's friends home." orders.

"Yes sir."Victoria replies."Let's go you guys." She says turning to the rest of the children "And take those damn cats with you." orders"But,there..Timmy's." Victoria stammers. "Ether you take them or I call animal control." growls. "Ok you guys,Pick up a cat,and let's go."Victoria orders."Norm everyone to the base."I whisper turning Norm into a white cat."What about you?"Asks AntiWanda"I'm staying and protecting our son." I tell her. The group nods." I turn Invisible and run out.I watch as the others are taken. A shaking Timothy Holds tightly onto Thomas. "He can keep that one." says when Victoria tries to take him. "Ok, ."Victoria says relieved and leaves." walks in."Hi Vicky,had fun?" She asks."Yeah ,a blast." Victoria replies dryly.

walks over to hisses at him. picks him tries his best to scratch him,but fails. Timothy looks on with panicked .Turner walks wordlessly to the basement. She wore a dark,almost sadistic smile on her face.I wonder what she's up to.I start to follow,when I hear speak. "You seem like you really love this cat." says.I shutter at the darkness in his can anyone speak to there own child in such a manner. Timothy nods."I love him,please give him back."My boy pleads. smiles.I don't like it,there was something hateful about it. He holds out a confused Thomas. Just as Timothy reaches out for him,He pulls Thomas back and snaps his neck."Fags like you don't deserve love." growls dropping an unconscious Thomas onto a horrified Timothy's lap. Lucky for Thomas he was a pixie,And he can't die of a broken neck. But from the look in Timothy's Eyes,the poor boy didn't know it."T..T..TOMMY!"Timothy shrieked in horror." He never looked so devastated.

*End Of AntiCosmo's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I stared down at Tommy."Please don't be dead."I thought to myself "I can't lose you Tommy." Tears flowed from me. I wanted so badly to pick him up,but was to afraid if he was dead."Oh Tommy.I'm so sorry."I cry out in .Turner take him from my lap and thrown aside.I leap up to run to him,only to be grabbed by ."It's dead let it go."He snaps and drag me to the basement. I'm shaking in for myself. I was horrified,Tommy might actually be is he's paralyzed? My poor Tommy. "when were you going to tell me your gay?" asks. I look up at him."I'm not,I swear."I tell him. He punches me,and I fall to my knees."Don't lie to me fag."He growls,kicking me in the stomach. "Tootie told me all about it. And your boyfriends."He says kicking me again. I let out a whimper. "So what if I am."I shout."Not like you wanted me anyway!"

comes over."You disgusting waste of space."She sneers down at me."I can't believe I bore you." I look up at her darkly."No shit bitch,Nether can I."I kicks me in the face."Watch you damn mouth brat." She both take turns hitting me,kicking me. pick me up by my hair. I scream in pain."your the one who should have my beloved daughter."He growls in my ear."It's all your fault she stole her life!"He shouts throwing me to the ground."It's not my fault." I whimper. "Your the one who turned the water on when my back was turned." tells me."You drowned her,and almost drowned yourself." "No!"I scream."I leap to my feet and run out. I wasn't my fault,was it? oh gods,Tabby. I'm so sorry.

*End Of TImothy's POV

*AntiCosmo's POV*

A watch in horror as Timothy is dragged off.I rush to Thomas's side. "Thomas,speak to me."I call to him."Wake up damn it,We need to save Timothy."Though I could take easily,My honor simply won't allow me to hit a matter how much she deserved it. I also know Thomas had no such moral issue."Thomas moaned But didn't move. I place a hand on his neck. Gently I snap it back into place. "I hope I can use the same healing trick the boys used on me."I think to myself."Heal."I call.I concentrate for several minutes. Just when I'm about to give up, I hear Thomas gasp. I move my hand as he sits up. "What happened."He asks rubbing his neck.

" broke you neck and tossed you on Timothy's lap.."I tell him."He's already dragged the poor l;ad to the basement"."His eyes gain a dark glow."What!" He growls leaping to his feet."NO!"we hear Timothy comes rushing out of the basement,his birth father hot on his man grabs Timothy and pins him to the door."What's wrong fag?Can't take the truth?"He growls. "That your nothing more then a worthless me what parent can love a child who kills their own twin." I'm shocked speechless by his word. "I..I"TImothy stammers."You don't deserve to live." says darkly"If you had any Conscience in you,You'd spare the world of having to deal with you,and kill yourself." "Timothy looks at him in shock."You don't mean that."Timothy stammer."Every fucking word." replies."I with ever fiber of my being, I mean every fucking word."

We both and secrecy me damned. Thomas charge forward and Pushes Mrs Turner back into the screams as she falls,nether of us care.I antipoof up a key,and lock grab and pins him to a wall. "Check on TImmy."He call to me."I'm on it."I call to him. I knell by his side. The vacant look in his eyes scare me. He looked like a broken doll."Timothy?"I call to him."TImothy speak to me." Timothy Says nothing,but stands and walks away. I tail him to the kitchen. When I arrive he's searching the draws. I walk behind him."Timothy." I call to him. He's pulls out a knife."Goodbye father."He says and starpings off. Wasting no time I antipoof to the forest.

I look around hoping I picked the right place. I spot him kneeling on the ground. He had the knife to his heart.I dash over to him,knocking the knife away."Don't you dare harm yourself."I shout."But I'm a murderer."He sobs."I killed her.I deserve to die."He sobs weakly."Tabby dead because of ME!"He scream slamming his head to the ground. I grab hold of him,before he can hit himself again. To be honest,I'm surprised he even remembered her name. After all,he still a toddler when she died. I pull my broken boy into my arms. I panic when I see blood on his shirt. I look over at the knife. Judging by the blood on it,it didn't go in too 's not your fault,Timothy."I tell him."You were just a baby,you couldn't kill anyone." "But I turned on the water."He sobs "I drowned her.I should have died,not her.

"Timothy listen to me."I say sternly."Are you listening?"He nods, "I wasn't there,so I don't know how the water got turned on."I tell him" But I do know this your parents weren't being neglectful,that water would have never gotten high enough to harm ether of you." Timothy was silent.I Antipoof use to a rain was coming down hard curled into my arms."If it's not my fault,why does it feel like it is?"He asks."It's called survivors guilt."I tell him,rocking him gently.I take out a handkerchief And place it over his open wound. Hoping to stop the bleeding "It hurt' won't it stop hurting""He ask."Because you lost someone you loved very mush."I reply."Sadly that kind of pain never really goes away." I not fresh bruises on him,And make a note to have AntiRip check him out.

"I know it sound stupid,but I miss her."Timothy admits. "That doesn't sound stupid at all Timothy." I tell him. "Daddy,you still love him don't you?" Timothy asks. I'm taken just by his question,but because he called me dad. Not Antidad, not Papa, just dad. "Yes I do."I admit,leaning back. IT seems to rain harder. "Don't worry about Thomas,He loves you.." "Do you love me?"Timothy asks, laying his head on my chest."OF course I do."I tell him. "no,I mean like you love Tommy."He corrects me. I feel myself blush."You shouldn't ask about such things."I tell him. "sorry."He ?"He calls to me. there's that word again. "Yes,Timothy."I reply."Why can't I hear your heart beating?" He asks."If it stopped,back it start again.I don't like it not beating."He grips my blazer as he speak. I can hear fear in his voice.

It's funny,most non anti's take it as a sign we don't have one."It hasn't stopped beating."I explain."It's on the other side,opposite of your."He moves his head to the other side of my chest. "Ah,there it is."He says,relieved."Timothy,You called me dad,why?"I ask. He smiles seemingly enjoying the rhythm of my heart."Because your my dad."He answers simply. "I thought Cosmo was your dad." I point out. "Yeah,so are you."He says."I'm you Antidad." I remind him. "I not sure I like that."He tell me. Isn't that like saying non-dad?" He asks laugh."No my dear boy,no more then antifairy mean non-fairy." I tell him. "It mean the opposite." He's silent"so AntiDad,means mom?"He asks I almost choke laughing. "That's a road best avoided."I reply."He nods. "Can I still call you Anti mom?" He asks. "Let's stick with AntiDad,shall we."I reply. He chuckles "I like papa better." He says. "Fine,papa it is." I agree. "Ok."He sighs.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

Back at the turner house.

*Sanderson's POV*

I watch as AntiCosmo goes after Timmy."I look at . "Who are you?"He asks. "I'm many thing."I tell him. "Smart business man, Dapper gent about town. Timmy's boyfriend."I pause to enjoy the look off shock in his eyes. "You sick fuck." He growls "This from a man who beats his son for being gay?"I sneer back. "At least I make him happy." He looks to the kitchen. "So who's the blue guy?"He asks. What the hell is he,or you for that matter." I follow his gaze."That's AC a antifairy,He's Timmy's new father,since his old one is no good."I tell im."He killed my daughter." snaps."How am I supposed to treat him." I turn to him with a glare." Like a son who lost a sibling."I snap."If you want someone to blame,how about the woman who left her kids alone."Cosmo and Wanda told me what had happened. I made me sick to think he blamed Timmy for it. "Timmy was a toddler,he didn't know better."I add "You wife was a grown woman,she should have never let them out her sights." He looked at me hateful"Don't blame Theresa for that filthy mistakes crime."He shouts. I lose it. I drag him to the living room and slam him into the coffee table shatter.I hear something else break,what? I don't care. "You know there is something bad about Timmy."I growl down to him."He like hanging around bad mad murderous pixies." I lift my wing so he could get a good look of them."You..your a pixie? "He stammers. He tries to crawl away. I lift my new wand, I lift him in the air. let's see what element I have.

I send a blast his way. His cloths catch fire. I drop him,and let him roll the fire out. He looks at me with terrified eyed. How I loved that look. The voice in ny head cheered me on."Make him suffer!"They scream ."How dare he hurt our Timmy." Our Timmy? Ha, even the voices in my head loved him. I wonder what he'd think of that. I'm brought from thought by a lamp rushing past me head. Oh,right. I'm murdering some one. His eyes take on a new level of terror. I'm puzzled till I realized He had knocked off my shades. I knew my eye were black again. "Your..a demon."He gasps. Demon? me? That was new. "oh don't hold back?"I chuckle"Tell me what really think of my eyes?" I summon fire daggers and fire them at him. Three miss, one hit his screams in music to a furious sadist's ears.I hope he'll pleasure me with more of that lovely melody.

"Timmy said they looked pretty."I tell him,enjoying his pain. "No one has ever said that to me before." I walk over to him and kick him. "I was touched,man."I put a hand over my heart to drive home the point. "Got me right here."I grab him and throw him across the room. He lands on the couch flipping it over. I walk very to him casually"You know he didn't even Reject me,when I told him I heard voices in my head." I tell him."You maniac."He spit out."See,that what every one says when I tell them."I say walking around the couch"But not Timmy,He looked at me,hell he held me and said he loved me." I turn to him,leaning th couch. "Do you have any idea,what that mean to a guy,who's been rejected all his life." I sigh out."Even my parents rejected me for it,but not Timmy."I think how tender he was to me that day. It almost bring a tear to my eyes.

I lean back as a object wiz past me. "He even risked himself to heal me." I muse to no one.I look to see my pray making his way to the kitchen. I follow him inside. "You never saw ,you never knew what a gem you had."I say as I grab him by the hair. "You never acknowledged What a treasure Timothy is."I throw him back into the living room. He lead hard on the ground"It's rare for a human child to open up to us pixies,never mind fall in love with one."I continue. Wait was he in love with me? I knew he loved me, was he in love me. I Kneel beside the man coughing up blood. "Hey!."I call to ,poking him."Do you think Timmy's in love with me?" He give me a funny look."Your right,How would you know."I say running a flaming dagger along his hand."You didn't even know he was gay."

*End of Sanderson's POV*

At Vicky's House

*Vicky's POV*

I kicked the door open and stormed in. My parents trembled in my I saw her. The little bitch who outed my Timmy. "Oh,tootie! Guess what Timmy told me."I call to her. I could feel my eye twitching with rage. "He..he told you?"She gasps. "Oh yes he..he did."I mock. "I know you told too." She backs away from me. "He's his father!."She says."He can get Timmy the help he needs." So the little bitch did tell him. Note to self,Check in on that." "Vicky,leave her alone."My "dad" shouts. I look at him. "Go cower by your bitch."I tell him darkly. "Less you want to get hurt." Tootie's mother stand in front of her. "We mean it Vicky."She says,protecting the little rat."We not going to let you touch her." "You can't cure someone of being gay."I tell Tootie Ignoring our parents intervening. "He's happy the way he is."

"Your upsetting your little sister over some little fag."Mom Asks. I chuckle darkly as I walk over to her."Listen Bitch."I Hiss,grabbing her by the hair."Call my Timmy that again,And I'll spay you the hard way." I shove her down."That's it."Dad says grabbing me "I want you to pack you thing and get out my house." I glare at him. I feel a hard punch to my stomach."Now!"He growls."I stagger backwards."Hahahaha,You hit like a bitch."I mock. I grin darkly at him,as I walk over. Fear is in his eyes. "how?" HE stammer.I look down at the brass knuckles he was holding. "You had a weapon,and still can't hit worth shit?" I ask."I...I..I."He stammers pathetically."Never,mind."I tell him."returning my attention to Tootie."Now, where were we."I begin."Oh yeah,We're at the part where I break you." Our dad grabs me."I mean it Victoria,I..I want you out."He stammers. Two hear him call me Victoria,really pisses me off. Only My AntiRip Can call me him and daddy. For some reason it felt nice when they did,almost natural,especially My beloved antiFairy dad. I don't know why,but he somehow sounds extra dadish. I spin around and punch him in the face. "Don't call me that." I tell him."you haven't earned the right." I turn back around to see dear old mom fleeing with Tootie."Great,now I had to chase them down. I follow them up stairs. "Geez,don't they watch horror movies?"I think to myself."When being chased be a psycho,you run out the house,not up stairs."did I call myself a psycho? Funny,but I like it.

"Look I'm not going to kill her."I shout walking to Tootsie's room "Just slap her around a bit,Then I'll pack up and leave." I jump back as something is swung at me. "The hell?" I spit out. I look at my mom,she held a bat in her hand. "How about this?You pack your thing and get the hell out my house." She says"You not laying one finger on my daughter." She were protecting her. I could see the terror in her eyes. But,she still protected her,with everything she had. I was honestly touch. And a little sad. I just wished she loved me that much. No matter.I had parents that did. To her surprise I smile soon dissolve into laughter."I serious Vicky."She shouts. I stop laughing and look at her."I know,that's what's so charming."I tell her. "Your protecting,despite being afraid of me. It almost makes me respect you." I turn and walk to the stairs."W..Where are you going?" She shouts. I turn to her. "I'm leaving."I reply."You can do what you want with my stuff.I can make more weapons." She looks at me shocked."Just like that?" She asks "Well, you have a Timmy to thank." I tell her. If I hadn't gotten close to him,I'd have shoved that bat where the sun can't shine." I feel something grab me. I turn to see my dad glaring hatefully."Your not getting of that easy."He growls."Before I can react he throws me down the stairs. I land hard on the bottom. I try to get up,But I can't. I Could tell my wrist was broken. My ribs were cracked,if not broken. I take a raspy breath. I feel his hand on my neck. "Where leaving,when we get back then we'll call the ambulance."He says. "You'll tell the police that a intruder did this to you,Alright." I note he's wearing gloves."

"Alright,I'll do what ever you say."I tell him."He stands and walks away with mom. Tootie kneels beside me."I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Vicky."She cries. "Tell Timmy I'm sorry slept out,honest. That's why I told his dad. Not to make him straight,but to help him get for what he did." I draw a shaky breath."Vicky,hang in there."She says stroking my hair."Isn't this what you want,me dead?"I asks."Or is it only ok,if I die by my own hand?" She stands and looks at me."You knew?"She asks back."Why aren't you trying to kick my ass about that instead." I look up at her."Cause I care about Timmy first and could wait for later,incase In need to blackmail you." I'm kicked in the side."You have no power vicky."My mom says."You can't threaten her anymore." She takes Tootie's hand and lead her away. "You just don't learn do you! dad shouts

I shrug,at least I try to."Old habits die hard."I tell him,I smirk despite my pain. "Why can't you behave?Why can't you just be good?He asks"It didn't have to come to didn't have to be this way." I shift to my 's painful,but I manage."I'm was born wild and untamable,I'm not meant to "Behave""I tell him."Besides my parents were little more then a bunch of spineless cowardly fuckers."He kicks me in the side.I feel Ribs break, I think one punctured a suddenly hard to breath. Dear daddy freaks out and rushes off."Come on were leaving." He shouts to mom and Tootie."What's wrong:?"Tootie asks."Don't worry,let's go."He says. I soon her the door slam shut. I wonder if I'm going to die. If I do,I hope my new clan can still stay together. I hope AntiRIp find else to love. On second thought,I hope he never get over me. it's selfish,But I hate the thought of him being with someone else.

*End of Vicky's POV*

In the forest

*Timmy's POV*

I leaned against him,listening to him breath. His breathing was funny. Not in a bad way,just different. It's probably duo to the fact it wasn't constant. "His breathing slowed for a few seconds, or stopped all together for a few. It was interesting to listen to. My thought turned to him as a person. AntiCosmo was...really weird. Not weird in a bad way, the kind quirky, weird that melted your heart and steals your breath. He was noting sort of a amazing person,no wonder he didn't love me. I knew he loved me as a son,but as a mate...I seem to fall sort his glory. IT's kinda depressing ,now that I think about it. So I think I'll stop. I look up at him ,he was looking at his wand,probably thinking about how to power it back up. I close my eyes and listen to his heart beat. He minded of who?IT was on the tip of my tung. It's a fictional character.I feel his hand on my cheek."Timothy? How are you feeling?"He asks. I wasn't feeling very well. "Not so hot."I tell him. He lays me down, and examines me. "I'm not a doctor,but I think your ribs are cracked."He says "Must have been them kicking me." I remark. Horror and rage flash in his eyes."I have to get you to AntiRip."He say helping me sit up. "Get on my back Timothy."He orders. "I do as he says. He takes off." Where are we going?"I ask "To the new base."He replies. "Hey AC? Do you love me?"I asks. "You know I do."He replies "And what's this AC business. What happened to papa ?" "you know what I mean."I tell him "And Papa won't answer me."

He's quite,it bothers me. "Why do you want to know?"He asks finally. "It's something I have to know?"I reply. "Timothy,There are something better left unknown.:"He says. Now I'm the one who's quite.I don't know why,but him refusing to answer me hurts more,then if he rejected me. "AC?What's wrong with me?"I ask,trying not to cry."How come I'm not good enough. "He stops in his tracks. "There's nothing wrong with you."He says. It begins to rain harder.

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

It killed me to hear him ask that."So why don't you love me?He asks, As I proceed Forward."I never said I didn't "I tell him. "Do you?"He asks Of course I do."I tell him. "Like you love Tommy?" He asks. "No."I reply."The love I have for Thomas,I only have for Thomas." He snuggles into my neck."Fair enough."He says."Do you love me in a romantic way?" This boy just won't let up. I let out a sigh. "Of course,love."I tell him."He snuggles into me. "Yay."He says simply. The weakness tone in his voice worries me. "Do you love me?"I ask, hoping to keep him talking. "Yeah,I do."He replies His breathing is raspy""What About THomas?"I point out."I love Tommy."He replies. "He's my husband,We going to get married." I smile at the thought. Will you wear a tux or a wedding dress?"I ask,jokingly."I'm going to wear a cute wedding kimono."He says. Though I know there are ones for men,I can't help but picture him in a females kimono. He'd look simply lovely. The sound of him coughing bring me back to reality.

"TImothy don't laugh." I tell him,wondering why he was even laughing on the first place."What's so funny. "I got it." He says "I finally realized who you remind me off." "Who I ask." The mad hatter." HE chuckles weakly.I look back at him stunned. "In what way am I like him?' I ask. "You both completely nut's,smartly dressed. And also kind."HE says."Plus you both drink gallons of tea." I can only chuckle. It was,in truth, a very charming concept. "I pulled from my thought when I hear Timothy whimper. "Daddy,I don't feel good."He moans. He never seemed more frail."Hold on son."I tell him. "Daddy's going to make you all better." I just hope I can Make good on that.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

The Turner's residence.

Sanderson circled his pray. layed wounded at his feet. Sanderson grinned wildly as he drunk in the sight of him. "I've wanted to do this to you for a long time."Sanderson says to a a barely conscious ."What...What did I ever do to you." asks weakly."What did you do?"Sanderson growled with rage."You beat my WIFE! MY TIMMY!" Sanderson Screamed, he took a step back and summoned a knife. You know that cat,who's neck you broke."Sanderson asks. nodded."That was me,In disguise." Sanderson tells him. "I..I'm sorry." whimpered,as he began to tremble in fear. Sanderson knelt beside him. He summoned fire to the dagger in his Hand."I'm not mad that you did it." Sanderson tells him leaning close."After all,A broken neck is nothing to a pixie."

"R..Really?" asks puzzled. "Really."Sanderson replied. He leaned closer, could feel his breath on his neck."But You want to what did piss me off."Sanderson growled dangerously into his ear."What royally and complete pissed me the FUCK off?" Terrified tears escaped ."What?"He squeaked out."That you did it just to hurt him."Sanderson replied,His voice dripped with venom."You were willing to kill something he loved,JUST TO FUCKING HURT HIM!" Sanderson Slammed the knife into his hand. screamed in cries didn't even register to sanderson. Pure rage had already consumed him.."HOW DARE YOU FUCKING USE ME TO HURT HIM!"Sanderson shouted,stabbing his hand repeatedly."YOU SICK HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

The dagger broke in looked at his broken blade."I need to learn how to summon stronger blades."He sigh,before tossing it aside. Meanwhile down stairs,Theresa moaned on the basement sound of her husband screams made her jump up."Todd?She gasps. She struggled her way up the tried to open the door ,only to fine it locked."Todd?!"She she remembered her cell immediately call 911."Hello,911."The operator says."What's your emergency?" slide down."I'm locked in my basement."She sobbed."I think someone's killing my husband."She could hear him screaming in the distance."ma'am? what's that noise." The operator asks."Me husband screaming" replies."Stay calm."The operator says."I'm going to send help." Please hurry." Theresa sobbed.

The operator asked for he address, quickly gave it. "Please,save him."She sobbed. "He's my world." loved very few parents,Her twin bother and Todd. Her parents died a year brother died when they were she had left was Todd. If he died,All she would have left was a son she couldn't knew it wasn't his fault,he was son much like his late down to the buckteeth,But it hurt to much to look at him,to be near him. Her heart just wouldn't let her love him.

She heard the door open behind looked up,hoping it was the police. Only to see Sanderson's darkened eye's glaring down at her."I thought I heard Something."He says in a cold tone. "To her,His voice carried no emotions at was just dark. "Please,don't hurt me."She whimpers. Sanderson grabs a fist full of her hair."and drags her to wear her husband laid. "looky what I found."Sanderson chuckles to him,as he throws to the ground."Todd!"She scream,crawling over to him."Theresa,you should have kept quite." gasps. "Who are you?"She shouts."Why are you doing this to us?"

"He's Timmy's boyfriend." tells her. "You sick bastard."She gasps."He's underaged." "You murdered your daughter,I tried to kill your son."Sanderson counters."You sick bitch." Pain tore through her like lightening."He looked to much like my like My brother,he even stole his name."She shouted "I had no choice,I didn't mean for Tabitha to die." The rag in Sanderson hit a new level. His eye turned from Jet black to blood red. His pupils were now shiny black beads. "So you only wanted to kill Timmy."He almost snarled. "HE doesn't deserve to live." shouts."He's noting more then a mistake,trying to steal my brothers life."

Sanderson Summons a scyth to his hands."Die Bitch!"He snaps swinging towards her. He swings at her. "NOOO!" shouts jumping in front of her. Sanderson ends up slashing him instead. "Damn."Sanderson spits out,stepping back. "Wrong well." Suddenly there's a knock at the door. "Open up police!"The cops shout. "Look like we're out of play time." Sanderson pouts. He walks over to and lean over her."Was it worth it?being so hateful?"Sanderson asks."look at you,your husbands dying in your arms,was it worth it?" let out a sob but says nothing. "So Timmy looks like your brother,And instead of celebrating having a piece of him back,you drove him away,shunned him,ABUSED your going to be left with nothing."

"Break it down."A cop shouts."I wonder what the first Timmy would think,if he know what a horrible,heartless, bitch of a woman you grew to be."Sanderson adds,Forcing to look at him."I'll tell you what he's think,He'd be horrified and disgusted in Where ever he is,he's hating you,with every fucking fiber."Sanderson release her and stands. The front door begins to give turns and walks into the kitchen before pinging away. "Don't die don't die."Mrs,Turner sobbed. "I forgive you love." gasps. "Todd.."she sobbed,not able to continue. The police burst through the door."Goodbye Theresa."He gasped. heart almost stops." No.. Tod. Don't leave me todd?"She cry."I love you,I need you." doesn't respond. "Todd?TODD!" She screams "Oh god." think to herself."What have I done?"

At the new base

*AntiRip's POV*

I fluttered around like I've gone mad.I can't help it,I was worried about victoria. She hadn't called yet. "I'm sure she's fine."Father says. "No she's not."I tell him. "Something's very wrong." "How'd you know?" AntiWanda asks."I..I don't know,I just know."I tell her. Terry pulls me to a didn't look to well."Terrence are you alright?"I ask. "I'm fine,You need to get to vicky."He tells  
me."But.."I begin."No butts."He says cutting me off."If I had ignored my gut when it told me to go to AntiTommy.I'd be down a husband right now." Edward had told me about that. "I'll be right back."I tell him,turning to Trixie."Monitor him till I get back."I tell her. "I'm on it."She says. I foop to Victoria's house.

"Victoria!" I call out,not caring who heard me."Vicky,my answer me." I pause to listen for her voice."AntiRip."I hear her call out. I rush in the direction of her voice. Oh,dear gods she sounded like she was in pain. "Victorias,where are you?"I call out. "Stairs."She calls back. A horrific sight meet my eye when I get to her. Vicky."I gasps kneeling beside her. "My wrist's broken,and so are a few of me ribs."She tells me. "Also,It's hard to breath."I take her hand. "Hold on Beloved."I tell her. "I'm going to take good care of you." I raise may wand and Foop us to the bases new medical bay. I rush too the intercom. "Nurse Wanda,Nurse to the medical bay,state." I announce. I rush back to Victoria ,and begin to access the damage.

She was right, her left wrist was broken. She had three cracked ribs,one seemed to have punctured her lung. I was going to have to operate. A poof in the room singles me nurses arrival. "Vicky!What happened?"Asks a frantic Wanda."Mah poor bebeh." says AntiWanda as they come over. "My birth family really sucks."She says. "We have no time for idle chat."I tell them." She has a punctured lung and we need to operate to fix it." Victoria's mothers give my a serious look."What do we have to do?"They ask. "Wanda gather the surgical supplies and meet me in surgery.." I order "AntiWanda Prep her for surgery." "Yes Sir."They reply "I kiss Victoria's forehead." Fear not love."I tell her."You'll be just fine." I rush to prepare the operating room. I just set it up and already i have to use it. Why did my first patient have to be my first love.

*End of AntiRip's POV*

In the forest.

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I fly as fast as my wings can carry me. Timothy had fallen unconscious,and wasn't responding. I still I can hear his unsteady breathing. I almost matched mine. I don't like it,I didn't breath constantly. It's fine for a magic being,but not a human. I Hear a ping in the distance,shortly after Thomas appears next to me. I note the blood stain on his cloths. "Damn it Thomas,you didn't." I sigh out."It had to be done."He tells me in a serious tone. His eyes were red."Thomas are you eyes always that color?"I ask. "Huh?oh."He pings up some shades."My shades broke in the mayhem" He says."An no,there only this color when I've lost my mind." "Er..good to know."I tell him."Where they at least Alive when you left."I ask "um..yeah." He replies "Why are you flying in the rain?" Because my wand is out of power."I tell him."Timothy seem to be hurt badly,so Ping us to the base already." He nods."Ok,where is it?" He asks. "The Dimsdale dogwood." I reply. He pings us their. "Where?"He asks. "Inside."I tell pings us inside. Shit,not him too."Father says."What?"I ask Puzzled. "Vicky hurt badly and is in surgery."He informs us. Tyler just collapsed,and was taken to the medical bay. Remy was taken there because he started coughing up blood,and Gary had another panic attack."

"My word."I gasp out." The three of us head to the medical bay."What the hell did you do?"Father asks Thomas"I did bad things to bad people." Thomas replies." "Damn it THomas." Father sighs. "What?"Thomas asks. "Never mind that." I snap."We have a tree full of sick kids." They agree to shelve it for later."We enter the med bay Trixie and Veronica was rushing to and fro aiding the sick. Poof helped Trixie,while Foop helped veronica. What happened to Ti?"Eugene asks coming over to us."His parents."I reply. "What happened to Victoria?' "We don't know."He says. "Eddie?"What happened to you?"Eugene asks turning to Thomas. "Don't worry,it's not my blood."Thomas replies with a smirk. "Who's blood is it?"Timothy asks weakly."Thomas's smile fades."It's ..um..It's..Uh."He stammers nervously.

"Not time to talk."I interject."Let's get you to a bed." I carry him to a empty bad and lay him looks up weakly. His eyes trained on a now nervous knew he was expecting an answer. A answer Thomas seemed to dread giving."Well?"Timothy asks. Thomas looks away."Tommy?Why won't you answer me?" Timothy asks. Tears fill Thomas's eyes."Because,I'm afraid you'll hate me?"He says quietly."Timothy laughs."I could never hate you silly."he says,still chuckling. I wonder if it's true,all I know it'll be tested soon."Tell me later Tommy."Timothy says."I'm sleepy now." "Ok,Timmy."Thomas leans over and kisses the sleeping boys cheek."Damn it Havoc,what am I going to do?"He asks turning to me. "How am I going to tell him I may have killed ?" I let out a sigh."I don't know,"I reply honestly. "Just be honest and hope for the best."

Later that evening

I sat reclined in my chair. Cosmo had his head on my lap. He was as exhausted as I was. I was glad the children were in stable condition. Victoria's operation when without a hitch,she was even awake and alert. AntiRip was still with her, fussing over fell ill because Timothy was hurt,thankfully they both were doing fine,and was being fussed over by their pixie and antipixie mates. Thomas made a point to change his clothes before Timothy woke up again. But we both know,There still going to have to have that talk. Norm and Aj took Trixie and Veronica home. Mark chang was making off working on the security seem shook up about what happened to his friends. HP and Eugene were helping him.

Our wives were putting Foop and Poof to bed. Gary and Remington had gone to bed as well. Remington was fine,just a inflamed lung,Some medicine took quick care of it. Gary calmed down as some as Remy was okay. Still,I think Gary is going to need some counseling about what ever took place on that island. I reach down and stroke Cosmo's hair. He was so tired,his wings barely moved. I felt rather exhausted myself,come to think of it."Wow,it's been a looong day."He yawns. "Indeed it has,My dim poppet."I agree "AntiME,do you really like Timmy?" He asks. "I love him."I tell him honestly."That's good."He says. "You guys make a cute couple?" "Who'd make a cute couple."Wanda asks Floating down with AntiWanda "Timmy and AntiMe."Cosmo says before I can cover it up." Wanda looks at me.I squirm in my seat.

"Timmy? And AC?"She stammers. "Wow,they would make a cute couple."I watch shocked as her and AntiWanda sits down across from us."What made you think of it?"She asks. "Cozzie like Timmy."AntiWanda tells does everyone have the sudden need to spread my looks at me."But..Your his father.."She says. I don't reply,Mainly because I don't know what to say. "So,I'm Terry's dad,and I like him."Cosmo replies for me. "Love is love,To try and define it,or even bind it in a category is a mutt point." He stretches like a cat and curl up."So I say just pick someone to love and hope they love you back."

Wanda is seem pleased. I wonder what she's thinking. She curls up in her seat and lay her head on AntiWanda's lap. "AntiCosmo." She calls. "Yes."I answer. Shy gives me A oddly shy look. "Do you love me?"She asks,smiling sweetly.I smile in return. "Indeed I do."I tell her." She nods and says"I love you too."I lean back on the couch,sighing in relief. I'm glad she was taking it so well. My word,this is truly a day that tries a mans soul.

*End Of AntiCosmo's POV*

In another room

*Sanderson's POV*

I layed on the bed. TImmy's eye's stared into mine. He was quite,it scared me. "So who's blood was it?"He asks. My heart freezes. "Someone else's."I reply. He looks unamused. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet. Maybe he doesn't want to believe it. Maybe he just want to hear me say it. but I can't bring myself to. The word just wont come to me. Fear kept them chained in my mind. I don't regret what I've done. And I'd gladly do to again,a thousand time why can't I own up to it. "Tommy,what are you hiding it from me?" He asks. I change into pixie because I choose to ether.I bring up the cover,almost hiding behind so small in size compared to him,makes it harder to say,but why?"Because he can fling you tiny ass into a wall."A voice mocks."Ah yeah."I reply. "Tommy,answer me."Timmy says bringing my attention back to him."Say something?" I pull the cover up more."I don't want to."I reply." Timmy looks at me puzzled. "You don't want to what?"He asks. "I don't want to tell you."I reply. "Why?"He ask. I begin shaking,for the life of me I can't make it stop. "I don't want you to hate me."I tell him. "You'll leave me."

He pulls me close.I close my eye,I feel the bitter sting of tears. "I could never hate you Tommy."He says,stroking my hair."Now tell me, Who's blood was it?"I can't tell you." I whimper."Why?"He asks, "You'll push me away."I tell him. "Never,I'll never push you away."He says,so sweetly."Now Tell me,Who's blood was it?" "I can't tell you?"I reply. "Why?"He asks. ""I'm scared,"I tell him. "Of what?"He asks. "You'll look at me like I'm a monster."I tell him"You'll think I'm a freak." He shifts in the bed. I find myself laying on top of him. "I'd never look at you like that Tommy."He says. "You'll always see love in my eyes for you,love and profound respect and admiration."I lay my head on his chest,he was breathing more normally. I'm glad for it. "Now tell my Tommy."He says."Who's blood was it?I promise I won't be mad." He wraps his arms around me. I feel impossible tired,despite having a nap earlier. "It was ."I tell him. I close my eyes as soon as I utter the last words. I wait. I wait for him to push me away. To glare at me like a disgusting freak. To scream at me that he hated me. Hell,To sling my tiny ass into a does none of he simply says"Oh." An nothing more. I float look up and look down at him. He reaches up and,wordlessly pulls me back to him. Was that all he was going to say?really? "Is he dead?"He asks finally. "He wasn't when I left. "I tell him "But if his's still alive know,he's dying."

He's silent again."did you enjoy it?" He asks,out the blue. "Yes,every moment if it."I admit."And if I had to choose to do it over again,I wouldn't chang a thing."He says nothing. Maybe I shouldn't have added that last part. He shifts again in the bed. He's back on his side,I'm next to him. He still holds onto me tightly. I can see tears in his eyes. My gods what have I done. I was so pissed at for hurting him. I Hurt him too."Tommy,I thinks I'm a bad person."He says. I ping to human from and Pull him into my arms. "No no no no."I tell him I" did it,I'm the bad good." He sobs into me. "Your were only protecting me."He says. He's My father,and I...want him to die." He says.

I'm shocked."You just mad at him for hurting you."I tell him. He shakes his head."You don't understand.I want him dead,because I hate him."He sobs."I hate her,and want her to be alone. To feel as lonely a I 't that make me a horrible person." I life his gaze to mine."No."I tell him. They hurt you,abused you and told you to kill your self."I move a few strand of hair from his eyes. "Their not worthy of your remorse,their damn sure not worthy of you sacred tears." I add " They deserved everything they got and much should not feel bad about wishing it on them."

I turn in the bed,till he's laying on top of me. "Tommy,do you still love me?"He asks"With all my evil heart."I reply."Do you love my?" He kisses my cheek."With All my soul."He replies. He yawns softly and falls asleep, I just lay their and listen to him breath.I went on a mad murderous rampage,and he still loved me. He even still trusted me enough to fall asleep on me. "Timmy,my dear heart."I think to myself. "You are the perfect wife,for a mad murderous pixie like me." I yawn softly,and let the soothing sounds of Timmy's breathing lull my to sleep.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

In fairy World.

*Binky's POV*

"You let him out didn't YOU!"Jorgan scream. "I didn't I swear?"I replied,shaking. "Lier!"He shouted. "jorgan,he's telling the truth."The toothfairy says floating into the room. "I checked the lamp is still in there. but when I made a wish,it had no magic." Jorgan glared at me."Doesn't mean he didn't help him escape."Jorgan growled. "He does have fag emotions." The tooth fairy rolled her eye's."So he's... a bit of a sissy." She says "So is cupid,and he's straight." Jorgan backed away. "Your right.I guess."He says,still glaring at me. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. "Come in." Jorgan shouts.

Juandissimo floats in."Thank you for seeing me." He says. "have you found Remy?" Jorgan asks. "No,he's now where to be found." Juandissimo says. "I'm beginning to worry." "I know ask Timmy."The toothfairy suggests. Jorgan goes over to get a incoming fax."Be right back."He calls. They nod. "I know you don't like Cosmo,But timmy's a great wisher."The toothfairy continues. "That's not possible."Jorgan says."Timmy's father has been assaulted and is in the hospital in critical condition. Timmy's missing," We all gasps." His wife gave a description of the matches up with Sanderson,one of the wanted pixies at large." Jorgan continues. I'm confused,I thought they were good would they do such a thing.

Jorgan look at me."Bink,if you know anything about this,or any of their were abouts.I need you too tell me." Jorgan says. "You little fag." Juandissimo growls."Where are they keeping my godchild?" "I don't know anything,I swear!" I shout."I'm just as shocked as you are." He drops me. "If your pay dearly." Juandissimo says kicking at me." "Don't hurt him."Jorgan says. "He's just been assigned a god child." I look at him."Who?" I ask "Veronica Masters."Rich girl,very sweet,and very ignored." Jorgan replies."Get going."He says handing me her folder." I salute and Poof off happy to get out of there."

I look around her room. it was mostly pink. "You like don't have ta watch me,"I here a voice say."hey,I can't let a little lady stay home alone." A familiar voice says. I hide as they come in. Veronica comes in and sits on the bed,behind her come,to my surprise and delight, is Norm. "Normy."I shout diving at him. "Gahh!."He scream as he falls over."Bink?What are you doing here.?"He asks. "I'm Veronica's new god father." I tell him. He sit's up. "Norm,Timmy's missing." I tell him "his dad's really hurt,what happened?" They look at each other then at me. "It's a long story cupcake."He says. I nod and hug him again."I got time." I reply.

End Of Binky's POV*


	28. Chapter 28: When it Rains

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

When it rains..

*Norms POV*

I Looked at my little cupcake. He hardly said a word,sense we told him what happened. Veronica was sleeping soundly in her bad. We were sitting at her window. "Hurting people,isn't right." He says"But what he did to Timmy,How can anyone do that to their kid." I shrug and let out a sigh. "I don't know cupcake." I tell him. "This is one sick town." He opens the file he's been holding. "what's that?" I ask looking over his shoulder. "It's veronica's file:"He replies. "According to this file her parents are social climbers,and often ignore her so they can go to parties." He close the file."I wonder how many times she's been left alone."He muses "She's got you now."I point out."Isn't that what matter."

He leans against me. " Maybe,but we'll we be able to protect her,from the upcoming war?"He asks. "I don't know. "I reply "But it's not just us protecting her. We have our whole clan behind her,and soon my little buttball,that clan will grow into a nation." He curls into my arm. "I'm scared normy,I never defied jorgan before,let alone the fairy council" He says, as he trembled in my arms. "I'm scared too." I admit. "But for the first time in my life,I have a real chance to be happy. We all do. For once I'm something more to someone then just a sneaky filthy genie. I'm norm,and I'm free to be me."

"Your forgetting something."He says."What?" I asks. "Your also somebody's heart." He replies, kissing me gently. "My heart and my world." I relish his kisses,his kind words. There's a knock at the door. He turns us into cats. We jump from the window as a sleepy Veronica sit's up in bed."Come in."She call. Her mother stumbles in,after fumbling with the door. She sit's next to Veronica. "How was the party mom?"Veronica asks."Your daddy was mean to me."Her mother put's a arm around her. "There there."She says gently. We jump on the bed. Her mother look at us."When did we get cat's?"Her mother asks. "They were a gift from the Tangs." Veronica replies. "Good,I'm glad to know your still popular."

"Jessica?"Some one calls "Jessica!" "I'm in Veronica's room."Her mother called. Veronica's Father storms into the room. "Get you ass to bed."He snaps, Yanking her mother off the bed."I wanna sleep here tonight." Veronica's mother whines as she stumbles to the floor. "She can sleep her."Veronica offers. Her father slaps her across the face. "How many times I told you to stop enabling her." He shouts "Sorry daddy." Veronica says weakly. "Don't hit her."Her mother shouts ,standing up. Only to be slapped back down."I'd worry about yourself." HE says."You embarrassed me at the party tonight." He kicks veronica mother in the side. "Now go to to bed,and think of way we can act properly around our social betters."

The woman stands and stumbles out the 's father turns and glares down at his daughter."Your still in the popular clique right." He asks darkly."Yes,daddy." She replies." He sit's next to a shaking veronica."Have you found a way to out shine the little bitch Trixie tang?" He asks. "No,daddy." Veronica replies fearfully. He grabs her by the hair. "Aren't you going to do something?"I whisper to binky."I can't, she has to wish for it."He says sadly. "Your not even trying.,Are you?" He screams at her."Hurry up and stab the little bitch in the 't forget the more popular you are,the more daddy loves you." Both Binky and I are horrified by his words."But daddy she's my friend." Veronica whimpers."I don't want to hurt her."

"Your nothing to her."He growls "If you died,She wouldn't even give a damn." He shoves her down on the bed. "And nether would I." With that,he turn and leaves the room. Slamming the door shut in his wake. Veronica curls into a ball,sobbing her heart out. Binky turns us back and we rush too her tries to speak,but her words drown in her tears. "Shhh,Hush my little princess."Bink says gently,Stoking her hair. "It'll be ok." "Stay..with me...Tonight."She sobs out. "B..Both...of...of you." I lay next to her in the bed,Binky does the same. "Don't worry sweetness."I tell her. We're not going anywhere." Her tear calms down,as sleepiness begins to over take her."

In the distance we hear screaming and crying,along with whipping sounds. "I wish my room their room was sound proof." Veronica whimper. Binky raise his wand and grants her wish." Better?"He asks. "Much."She replies lowering her hands from her ears. She snuggles into our embrace. "Night again,you guys."She yawns. "Night Veronica."We whisper to her. I"m not sure,but I think I just became her unofficial genie god father."I whisper to Binky as soon as I'm sure she's sleep. "I always knew you'd make a great one." Binky whispers back. "I promise I'll treat her better then my last god child."I remark looking at my sleeping girl. "I'm sure you will be."Binky replies. That's my little cupcake,always positive. "Night Cupcake." I whisper to him,as I let fatigue wash over me. "Nighty night Normy."Whispers a equally sleepy binky. "I pray the the others are safe tonight. "is the last thing that crosses my mind as I drift to sleep.

*End of Norms POV*

Somewhere else in Dale.

Jorgan watched as the crew worked. "Get the lead out."He shouted. "It's almost we don't get this done,we'll have to wait another twenty four hours. " The toothfairy fluttered around him. "Do you think this will work."She asked anxiously." I hope so."Jorgan says. "If it doesn't,I don't know what will. He checked his watch again. There was only fifteen more minutes till midnight. They were cutting it close. pinged beside him. "Everything's in place."He informs Jorgan."Awaiting your orders sir." "About Time."Snapped jorgan, as he shoved the pixie out the way. He flew about checking their work."Good,very very good." He almost cheered with joy. "

He returns to the now annoyed pixie."Here's your money,now scram."Jorgan sneered tossing a bag of coins at the pixies feet."We fairies will take it form here." growled as he picked up his payment. "Let's go crew.!"He shouts to the other brute pixie. "The FAIRIES got it." watched angrily as his fellow brute pixie were shoved out the way by brute fairies. Some brutes grumble and pings away in a huff. Other shrugged it off and made planes to get some beer. merely pings away silently. Jorgan look at his watch again."To your stations everyone."He calls. "We begin in five minutes."

at AJ's house.

*Chester's POV.*

I stared at the TV screen. I drew in shaky breath. This couldn't be happening. Not again,please not again. "Ti Timmy's...missing?"AJ stammered. We just found out Timmy's dad was in the hospital,in critical condition,and TImmy had been kidnapped. But who,and why. Where was Cosmo and Wanda. Are they with him are they even still alive? The description Timmy mom gave of the attacker looked like...That sanderson guy. He did this,he tricked Timmy some how. I remember Tootie saying something about Timmy being brainwashed by his evil boy friend and some british kid. It had to be Anti-Cosmo,he was british. He was a AntiFairy, So he probably brain washed Cosmo and Wanda to get at Timmy. After all antifairy were the opposite of fairies,right. I knew fairy were good,so antifairies had to be no good.

"Chester!"AJ call to me,shaking me from my thought."Chester buddy answer me." I look at him. Anger swells up in me. "Don't touch me."I snap,slapping his hand away." What?"He asks shocked. "Why are you mad at me?" "Because it's your fault!"I shout. "Timmy's gone,he might even be dead,and it's your fault." I feel bitter tears roll down my cheeks. "How the heck is it my fault."He snaps back. "I didn't tell some nut job to take Timmy." I glare at him "you might as you hadn't came up with the plan to push in he would have been with us all day,that nutjob wouldn't have had a chance to take him." I shout. "He would have come out to us and not be out by tootie." AJ stared back at me in shock. "

"When he was outed,you didn't lift a finger to help could have fixed things, if we had just helped him."I continue "We could have brought him here or to my it AJ, Mark chang helped him." AJ's look of shock turned to anger as he met my glare with one of his own. "Listen pal,I didn't twist your arm to push Timmy away."He shouts back,"I may have told you to stay out of it,but YOU choose to listen to me and not help Timmy. If his blood is on my hand,then It's I shame I will die with. But I suggest you take a good look at you own blood red palms,BEFORE you start pointing fingers and casting judgment."

His words are like flaming dagger in my heart. I look down at my hands. He was right.I was to blame too. I also pushed him away. I hurt him in the worst way. I pushed him into the arms of those monsters.I fall to my knees. "What have I done?"I asks myself."Have I killed Timmy?" Pain wash over me like wave cold acid. I feel it burn and freeze me at the same time. "Chester,I'm sorry." AJ stammers,kneeling at my side."I try to Cry ,to sob,to even breath. But all sound,cries, breath seem to be frozen in my throat."Chester,Breath!"AJ scream franticly."MOOOOM!" He jumps up a runs from the room.

He quickly come back with his mom. She kneel next to me. She pats my back gently. What stopped up my throat come out,And pure pain comes out. "It's my fault!"I scream, Sobbing bitterly."Timmy's dead because of me." She pulls me into her arm. "Don't say that."She tell me "No one blames 's just an unforeseeable turn of event,isn't that right AJ?" AJ look down "Right mom."He says quietly. I knew he was lying,I don't blame him though. I blamed him too. I don't know what hurts more the fact that Timmy might have died,because how I treated him. Or KNOWING the if he did,he died hating me with everything in him. Ether way ,it's should be me who should be killed,

*End OF Chester's POV*

At Vicky's house.

*Tootie's POV*

As soon as we get home I rush to the stairs. "Vick?"I call out. I stare in shock,at where we left her. she was gone. But where,How? "So she left?"Dad says sounding relieved."Guess the bitch was just faking." Mom chuckle beside him."That or she turned to ashes and blew away." He laughs,mom does as well."Maybe she summoned her flying monkeys to her aid."He laughed. I feel sick. How could they make light of this. Vicky was hurt,possible scared. wondering around feeling alone. "Stop Stop it."I shout. "It's not funny,She's hurt and wondering around about out there." They look at me then each other. "She right."Dad says."Wounded animals are dangerous." Mom smile at him. "Maybe we should tell animal control to keep a eye out." She joked" Not to mention,we should warn the villagers." They both laugh.

I can't believe my ears."How can you joke at a time like this." I shout,almost crying. "Aren't you worried about her.I know we crack jokes about her,but she was really hurt." "Tootie,calm down."Dad says softly."Listen.." I smack his had away when he tries to touch me."No you listen" I snap. "She feel down the stair, It almost killed her last time. Vicky could be somewhere dying."The very thought kills me. It hurt so badly to utter those word. "Don't you understand? Don't you care? I sob out."Damn it,Don't you even love her at all." Mom Looks away."I'll go start dinner."She says walking towards the kitchen."Mommy?" I call to her.

"You had a long day Tootie."Dad says, he leads me to my room. "But,what about Vicky?" I say. "If Anyone asks she ran away from home." He replies. "If she turn up dead,they'll think she was just another statistic." I look at him horrified. He really had no attention of looking for her. They didn't even care. He turn on the TV. "Watch some TV pumpkin."He says. Then he turn and leave the room. "Have they always treat her so cold? They're so warm to me all the time. Vicky have you ever felt that warmth. Did Winston really die by his teachers hand? "Vicky,What have they been doing to you."I sob to no one. "Have they ever shown you love?"

"Next up,more on our coverage the disappearance of Young Timmy Turner." New horror grips my heart as I turn to the TV. "Timmy?Missing?"I gasp,barely able to breath. No this can't be happening,first Vicky,now Timmy. "This is a picture of the man who took Timothy Turner." The reporter says "That's Timmy's boyfriend." I stammer. "And now We have a picture of his accomplice."It's the British kid."I gasp.. "But it can be,They look like adults. Timmy's boy friend and that other kids were ,well kids." I lay down,I curl up shaking in my bed. Vicky was hurt and missing,Now Timmy's disappeared,and may be dead. "Vicky,why did I leave you."I cry in vain. "If only I was strong enough,brave enough to stay with you,to get you the help you at least I'd now you were safe."

I was alone now. All I had for company was remorse and regret. Vicky, I'd give anything to know you were ok. To know Timmy was safe.I turn the TV gave no comfort,only pain. I hear strange sound in the room. "hello,little girl."a voice calls to me. I look up to see two red guys. "Wh..Who are you?"I stammer."Allow me to introduce myself." The older on says."I'm, HAP the head antipixie."He point to the other guy."This is my pet,AntiEugene." AntiEugene waves. "Hiya kiddo."He says in a emotionless tone. "Nice pigtails." "Um..thanks?" I reply touching my hair. "We seem to have popped into the wrong room."HAP says."Can You get our friend Vicky for don't tell her we're here." I look at him puzzled."We want to surprise her."HAP adds.

I rush Over to him."Vick's gone. I sob. "I don't know where she is!" They look at each other then at me. "What happened?"AntiEugene Asks. I told them what my parents did. I don't know why,but I also tell them about Timmy going missing. By the end I'm holding onto HAP crying."Please help me find my sister." I plead."I...I don't want to lose her." I never realized till now,how much I love her.

*End of Tootie's POV*

At the DimsDale Dogwood.

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I lazily check the time,It was midnight. I don't know why I'm even awake. I only been asleep for a half hour,forty five minutes at most. But suddenly I was wide awake. I decide to ignore it and try to sleep. I turn to see Cosmo asleep next to me. How on earth did I let Wanda convince me to stay in their room. "AntiMe,come back."Cosmo mumbles in his sleep."What are your dreaming about,my dim poppet." I whisper to him,as I move a few strands of hair from his eyes. "No..please...no..AntiMe." He whimper. Tear begin to fall from him. "Cosmo?"I call wiping tear from his eyes." No.. please don't go...Don't leave ...AntiMe...I love you...Please don't leave me" I'm shocked my his words.

I shake him gently. He shoots up and look at me. I sit up as well. "AntiMe your back." He says hugging me."Cosmo you ninny,I never went anywhere."I tell him,stroking his hair. "You were dreaming." "Oh."He replies simply. "Still,don't ever leave me again AntiMe." I regard him puzzled" But Cosmo,I never.." "Promise me AntiMe,Please."He pleads. I don't know what he was dreaming about,but it seems to have upset him terribly."All right,I promise."I assure him."I won't leave you again." A relieved smile crosses his lovely face. He pulls me into a bonecrushing hug. "Thank you AntiMe." He says happily. "My pleasure."I reply. "Now let me go." I push him off me.

"Now let's get back to sleep."I tell him, looking at the clock. "It's late?" I mouth the last word as I grab the clock. still read Midnight on the nose. But that can't be right.I wasn't expecting to see 1:00Am,but I know I've been up at least several minutes. "Hey,Cozzie." I hear AntiWanda call to me."How come you didn tell me today was gonna be Friday the thirteenth?" I turn and her and Wanda was by the calendar. "maybe because today's supposed to to be Tuesday?" Wanda suggests. "Not to mention the 24th." I add. Then I feel it the sirens call of bad luck. From the looks of did AntiWanda.

"No matter." AntiWanda Chirps happily rushing towards the window."Let's cause bad luck." I grab her and pull her back "We'll do no such a thing."I tell her. As much as I wanted to join her on a merry rampage,something was amiss."First it's suddenly friday the 13th,Now a break out of bad luck." I pause a moment and add."Concentrated in one area no less." AntiWanda looks at me."Ya think it's Jorgan tryin ta smoke us out?" She asks. "It reeks of him."I tell her. She look at me then the window. Suddenly she pull from my grasps. "Ya worry to much."She yell going for the window. "AntiWanda Wait!."I shout after her. Luckily Wanda tackles her to the ground. "Oh no you don't" Wanda tell her.

"Aw,let meh cause a little mayhem."AntiWanda whines."I'm not letting Put yourself in danger."Wanda snaps. I feel Cosmo's arms around me. "Are you ok,AntiMe He asks."You shaking?" I look at me hand,I was shaking. Damn it,I had now Idea it was effecting me that badly. "I'm fine."I tell him." But Pease don't let me go.I'm not certain I can be trusted." His arms tighten around me. "Don't worry AntiMe,I got you." I look to Wanda,she was holding a shaking AntiWanda."Just a lil bad luck."AntiWanda Whined "No,it's for your own good."Wanda Replies. "I don't want anything to happen you AntiMe." Then it hits me hard. The sound of glass shattering. The scent of salt spilling. The intoxicating aroma of bad luck. It filled my sense.

I find myself tumbling to the bed. "AntiMe,Don't!" I hear Cosmo shout."I look up to see him on top of me. But when did I even move? This was going to be a long night. "Cosmo?What happened?"I ask. "You burst away from me suddenly."He tell me.I bite back a curse. I had no idea badluck had such a pull on me. I was a weakness I thought I have over come. Then Again,it has also been the source of my down fall lately."Dang it Wanni,is this necessary." I hear AntiWanda shouts, I look over to see her being tied by Wanda."Till this bad luck thing passes,yes!."Wanda snaps. I dearly hope the same won't need to be done to me.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

In another room

*Vicky's POV*

I wake to AntiRip Sitting up. He looked torn. He kept looking at me then the window. "AntiRip?Are you ok?" I ask He looks at me. "Victoria?"He calls rushing to me side."Do you need any thing?"He asks. "A pillow, A drink,more healing salve?" I shake my head. "No,I'm a little worried about you." I tell him. "Me? I'm okay."He says. "It's just that it's friday the 13th,A antiFairy holiday,and I'm usually out healing bad luck casualties."He explains"I can feel allot of bad luck happening,but I dare not leave your side." I look at him."AntiRip,Yesterday was monday." I remind him. He look at me."It was..Wasn't it."He replies.

He flutters about the room. "This can't be right. "It's Friday the 13th, I can feel it. It's when the lure of bad luck is at it's strongest."He tell me. "I lean back in the bed. "Sound like the perfect antifairy bait." I point out. "Damn that bastard Jorgan."He snaps, I giggle,I can't help it. He looks at me."What's so funny?'He asks."Sorry hon."I giggle."It's just that you so cute when your irate." "Yes..well."He stammers." Poor excuse." He says finally. I notice he get closer to the window,as he circles the room. Was he still think of going? "Get over here!"I shout As he near the window again. "But..But."He stutter. " Damn it AntiRip,NOW!"I shout sitting up. To quickly,as pain shoot up my side.

I let out a whimper as I fall to the bed. "Victoria."AntiRip shouts,rushing to me. "Victoria...Darling! Speak to me." "I'm ok."I manage to squeak out."I just hurt my side." He take me gently into his arms. "I'm sorry,my dear."He says"If you weren't yelling am me,You wouldn't be in pain now." I lean against him. "That's true." I remark. He looks away sadly." I'm just kidding."I tell him,kissing his cheek. "I wasn't."He says sadly."It seems I cause bad luck,when I'm not even trying. There was so much pain in his voice. "I disagree,You've saved my bacon twice."I remind him. "To me,your damn lucky to have around."He looks at me with a smirk." Me? A AntiFairy? Lucky?" He chuckles,looking at me like I was nuts.

"I smile back at him. "No,You. AntiRip. My love,Is me lucky charm." I reply. "You just so happen to be a Antifairy." He laughs. He open his mouth to say something ,only to laugh. "Is it that weird to think about?"I asks. "Yes,very much so."He replies. " I kiss his lips softly."Well get used to it."I tell him "It's a fact now."He kisses me back."Yes dearest." He says.I chuckle. "Your catching on." I remark. "I'm a quick study."He replies.

*End of Vicky's POV.*

At AJ's house.

*AJ's POV*

I sit on my bed watching the rain. It was coming down hard. I wonder if Timmy was out in the weather. Scared,Alone, running for his life. "Some friend I was. I abandon one friend,who might now be in the hands of a killer. I left him to a mob. On top of that I gave my other best friend a emotional break down. His dad had to come and take him home. He blames me,for what happened to Now thanks to me, he blames himself. Something he just couldn't take. Why? Why did it have to turn out like this? How did thing turn out this way. The answer was simple. I was greedy,I was heartless and shameless. I did the one thing Timmy would never do.

I chose popularity over true friendship. And because of it,I lost both my best friends. I shutter when I think of what that maniac did to Mr. Turners hand. The news said it had to be amputated. A sick feeling over takes ,as I wonder what he was doing to Timmy. And it was me who put him their. How? How could I just throw him away. He had always been their for me. Hell he threw himself into a black hole to protect me. Lately I couldn't be bothered to hang out with him. Sure he came to my side,But I have to admit.I did pressure Chester to follow me. Now he seemed broken in more ways then one.

It's been warm all day,so why did it feel so cold in here. I curl up under my blanket.I cry lonely tears of regret. I think back to when he got me a new computer,I threw it back in his face,just because it was a few minutes out of date. He looked so hurt. That wasn't the first time I hurt him or was it the last. How many time I acted like his opinion didn't matter. Or acted like he was less,because he wasn't as smart as me. But he never hated me for it. As mean As I was to him,or how I put him down,he always managed to smile at me. He always...cared. It's no wonder he looked at me the way he did was probably fed up or maybe he realized he deserved better.

"God Timmy,I'm so sorry."I sob. "Please forgive me." My best friend was in might even die. And he'll Die thinking I don't care. He'll die hating me. I don't want him to die hating me. I don't want him to die. I'd give anything to say sorry to tell him He means so much to me. To let him know,he's the bother I always wanted. Even if he still hated me. At least I'd know he was ok. That he was alive. "Don't die don't leave me."I sob into my pillow."I need you more,then you'll ever know." Timmy where ever you are,If you don't care about me enough to live,then at least do it for guilt alone is going to crush him. Please,Come back to use Timmy. . .please?

*End of AJ POV.*

Antipixie world, HAP Manor

*AntiEugene's POV*

I stared at the pigtailed girl sleeping in the bed. I can't believe HAP took again,how could he not. The girl was a mess,she begged us not to leave her. Heck even I felt sorry for her. I seem to be doing that allot lately. I needed to stop,it was annoying. I made me feel all funny. No,I'm happier not giving a damn. I float from the room. I might as well tell HAP she finally fell asleep. Suddenly I find myself crashing into the wall. Huh.. Ether I'm really need to pay more attention to where I'm flying,or I was shoved be someone. "Watch it scum."I hear Anderson snap. I look at him "Did you just shove me?" I ask

He glares at me."Yeah,what of it?"He sneers. That's A relief. "That's fine."I tell him "I thought I flew into the to know I can still fly straight." He grabs me and slams me into the wall. I wince at the pain, and I just know my hat's getting bent."Are you mocking me?"He shouts. "um..no?"I reply " I was really worried I flew into a wall." To be honest,I've done it before.I've even turn around and smacked into the wall. I'm tossed to the ground. I land in a heap. I wonder if it's worth the effort to try and get up again. "What the hell his wrong with you?"He asks."Are you just gong to lay there and take it?" He kicks me and I roll into a wall.

"Sir?Is there a reason your knocking me around like this?" I ask,ignoring his question. "I don't really care,mind you. It just seems like one of those things you should inquire about. He floats over to me. "I'll answer your question,if you answer mine." He says. I think about it. It sounded fair. Then again what did I know. I might have a concussion. "Ok, I'm a blind little demented AntiPixie Who hates giving a damn."I tell him "As for just laying here and taking ,why the hell not." Anderson picks me up. "Guess it's my turn."He says. I wonder what bug crawled up he panties. He punch me hard in the stomach. I cough up blood."I just hate you."He says dropping me. "Oh..dude..so..not cool." I choke out.

A kick to the face sends me to the wall again."Also your a little you really to expects to believe your blind?" I struggle to sit up. "What business is it of mine what you believe." I reply. I honestly couldn't care less. Actually, scratch that. I probably could care less,if i cared enough to try."Leave him alone!"Someone was that Tootie girl.i feel her arms around me pulling to her lap."Hey Tootie."I call to her."Need help finding the bathroom?" "What the hell is the human kid doing here?"Anderson growls. "she followed us home,HAP let me keep her." I reply "Aint she cute." "How the hell would you know?"He shouts. "Again, your supposed to be BLIND!?" "Your blind?" Tootie asks waving a hand in front of my face.

"I am blind." I tell them. "I see with sonic waves I emit from my wings." I hear a AntiPing. "HAP,This man's being mean to AntiEugene." Tootie says. She sounded like she was going to cry. But why would she be so upset,over me? "AntiEugene are you ok?"HAP asks. "I'm fluffed up a little." "He kicked him."Tootie says. This time she was crying."Don't cry Tootie."HAP tell her. "AE is built Tonka tough. "He tell her. "Tootie,are you crying because I got hit." I asked,puzzled. "Yeah."She sniffles. I feel her hugging me. "Your my friend,I don't want to loose you too." I'm quite for a moment. "You make it sound like he matters." Anderson laughs.

HAP smacks him. "What the hell?"Anderson Snaps. "Watch your damn mouth."HAP Snaps back. "He matters to me. Don't you fucking forget it." "Sir?"I gasp,profoundly shocked. He floats close to me."don't act like you don't know" He says kissing my cheek. "Tootie,be a good girl and take AntiEugene to your room to rest." HAP Tells her. "I need to talk to ." "Ok HAP."Tootie replies. She picks me off and carries me to the room. I still can't believe I matter to him. When the hell did that happen? I'm layed one the bed,Tootie get's in next to me. I'm pulled into her arms. "What are you doing"?I ask."Comforting you."She replies.

Did I even need comforting? I thank her all the same. I seemed like the polite thing to do. It did feel nice at least. I close my eye and wait for her to fall back asleep so I could leave again. "Hey,AntiEugene, are you asleep?" She asks. "sure,why not."I answer. I hear her giggle. "Are you gay?"She asks. "Last time I checked,yeah."I reply."Why do you ask?" She shifts in the bed. "I was just wondering,if you could be straight, would you?"She asks. I think a moment. I've never been asked that. "No I wouldn't."I reply. "why not?"She asks. "Because,I'm happy gay. " I tell her. "Are you gay?" I ask "No." She replies. "Would you be a lesbian if you had a chance?" I ask. "No,I like idea of being with guys." She tells me. "There you go." I remark."So do I."

*End Of Anti-Eugene's POV*

At the DimsDale Dogwood.

*Cosmo's POV*

We called and emergency meeting. It's been hours and not one clock has moved forward. Badluck still echoed from somewhere,calling or antifairy friends. AntiWanda was going crazy. AntiRip would be fidgeting to,If Vicky wasn't leaning on him. He seem to be willing himself not to move a inch. I think he was worried about hurting her. Even AntiMe was really beginning to shake. When every one is seated we begin. "What's wrong with father?" Terry asks,looking worried at AntiMe. "I'm Fine." AntiMe tell him. "Don't worry about me." Eddie looks at him funny. "You fail at lying AC." Eddie remarks. AntiMe sits up in me arms. "Thomas,did you just call me AC?" Eddie blushes and looks away."Um..No?" He says, barely louder then a whisper.

"Tommy likes pappi" Teased Timmy. Earning him a pinch on the shoulder from Eddie. " ."Whined Timmy. "If your gonna pinch me..."A wicked grin crosses Timmy's face."Next do it lower and to the right. Eddie does the motion with his hand."What?"He asks puzzled. TImmy takes his hand. "a little lower and more to the right."Timmy says guiding his hand. Eddie looks at where his hand stop and back at Timmy. His hand was right where Timmy's nipple should be."Timothy kindly take your mind out the gutter."AntiMe remarks smirking."And put it back on the matter at hand."

"hold on a minute."AntiWanda Calls."I like where this is going." Vicky shift on AntiRip "I'm with Mom."Vicky agrees. "I like a good S&M show as much as the next pervert."Daddy was holding a half sleep Eugene on his lap."But AC's right. Someone is stirring up a lot of bad luck,and it's making our Antibrethren stir crazy." I look around, and notice Foop was still sound asleep. "How come Foop isn't bothered." I ask "Not that I'm not glad he isn't." "Foop is too young to be drawn to bad luck."AntiRip Replies "Like with his blood lust it won't affect him till he's four."He turn to Vicky and adds. "Dearest would you mind leaning the other way." "Yes I mind.I'm comfy leaning on you." Vicky tells him. "If you want me to move,your going to have to move me."

Vicky drapes a arm arm around him and lean on him more." I'm terribly fragile,It should be ever so easy to move me." Vicky continues teasingly" In my weak state you can just toss me aside."She look up at AntiRip with sweet eyes. "Just promise me,your be gently."She adds." For in this weak and frail state I hurt easily." I don't think AntiRip could get any redder."Woman you are pure EVIL!" AntiRip Shouts. "Pure unfiltered EVIL!" Vicky puts a finger on his lips. "Shh,You'll wake the babies."She whispers to him. "Just give up antiRip old boy."AntiMe laughs. "Yeah,your not moving a muscle."AntiEddie agrees. Dad clears he's throat and we all hush. "As i was saying,Judging on how time seem to have stood will,We know Jorgan is behind this." Dad says. "Not to mention I suddenly being Friday the 13th." Eugene adds.

"We're going to have to send out a scouting party to put a end to whatever their doing."Wanda says. "Any volunteers?" "I'll Go." AntiME says." "No your not."I tell him pulling him back down. " "They racked up allot of bad luck,I can us that against them."He says My grip tighten around him. "It's too dangerous,he can also use it against you."I point out." Please don't go AntiMe." AntiMe let's out a sigh."Very well Cosmo,I'll stay." He turns to the group. "Anyone else?" Anti Me asks. "I'll go."Eddie volunteers."I'll go too." AntiEddie says. "I'll go too."Dad says. "If your going Herald so am I."Eugene chimes in. "Count us in." Timmy and Terry Announce. "The hell you are!"Snap Both Eddies.

"Why not?" Timmy asks. "Timothy,you have two cracked ribs. "AntiMe points out. "Even with magic medicine,You still in no shape to do battle. And Timothy weakened state has left you weak as well Terence." The both lean back Pouting. "I guess that leaves me and Gary."Remy says smugly. "Guess again."AntiWanda shouts worming her way over to him. "You got some cracked ribs too boy." "I'll go then" Gary says. "Any objections?" We adults trade worried glances."Your still sick." Vicky points out. "I got the sniffles,so what?"Gary snaps. I still can function." "Alright,but be careful sweety."Wanda says "Like do not worry floaty pink lady."Mark Comments. "For I,Mark chang,Will protect dark haired Timmy." Gary glares at him "My name's Gary squid boy." Gary says darkly

"Really?" Mark replies "I thought your name would be something like dark haired Timmy or butch Timmy." "What the heck that's supposed to mean?" Timmy snaps. Now he was glaring at Mark." Like Timmy bra,I'd love to stay and chat."Mark replies."But we,Like have to go off and foil Jordan." "He's right."Dad agrees. "Hold it." Terry announces." AntiTommy you can't go ether." Everyone looks at him shocked. "Why,not?" AntiEddie asks confused." "Two reasons. One,you half antifairy. You may not feel the pull now,but it might stir in you if you get close enough."Terry points out. "Not to mention you almost DIED from lack of blood just a few days ago." He's right,And Tommy you can't even fly yet."Timmy points out. "Seeing we can't just send four people against a potential arm of brutes,I say Me, NegaMe and Remy should join the party."

"Dash it all,the bucktoothed bugger has a point." Anti me admits, "And we can't let them know about Trixie or Veronica,even if they were here. My aren't we the ragged little army." "We can go too."Unity chimes in." "We'll keep the young ones safe." "So it's settles."Dad says standing up. "Cosmo, Wanda and Vicky will stay here and keep our antifriends here." dad says. "The rest of use will see to Jorgan and his thugs. Any objections?" We all shack our head no."Great, you begin to feel the pull of bad luck,Tell Terry immediately and he'll Lunerpoof you guys home." "Alright."AntiEddie agrees. We wish them luck and the ping off. Wani,Can ya untie meh now?" Anti Wanda asks. "No." Wanda Replies,slinging antiWanda over her shoulder."If you need us,we'll be in the nursery" Wanda tell us and poof from the room.

"We're heading back to bed."Vicky says. "Why are you two sharing a room"Huffs AntiMe "We're not,not really."Vicky replies."AntiRip is just watching over me,that's all." She leans into AntiRip. "That is,unless you have something more IMPORTANT you rather be doing right darling."Vicky says sweetly. "You vile temptress." AntiRip Huffs."Why do you delight in torturing me so." Vicky give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Because you so cute when your flustered." She replies. AntiRip lift his wand. "We'll be in our..I mean her bedchamber's if you need us." And with that he foops them off. I'm left alone with AntiMe.

*End of Cosmo's POV*

Pixie World

*AntiAnderson's POV*

I lean in the chair waiting for father and PixieMe to show up. I wonder what was taking them so long. Usually I don't mind waiting,But right now I was waiting with AntiBinky. And that little blue baldy creeped me out. And trust me,it has nothing to do with him being a antifairy. Seriously,I've seen this dude kill a kitten. Not because it was too cute,it was in his way some how,or he hated cats,or even for fun. He sid he say it and killed it for no other reason then he could. I may be cold,but even I'm not that cold. Right now he was looking right at me. He eye were like vacant pool. I'm not talking about the kind of lifeless doll eyes AntiEugene be rockin,He's eyes were completely dead.

"Will you stop staring at me?"I snap. "You were looking at me,I thought you wanted to say something."He replies and turns away. He just stares mindlessly into dead space. not even blinking. Where the hell is my father! I feel a hand on my shoulder. "please be dad,please be dad."I chant in my mind. I turn and it's not father, or my "lighter" self. It was AntiBinky. "I'm kinda horny, wanna do it till they get here?"He asks bluntly. A-W-K-W-A-R-D!"I..um.I"I stutter."I'm just saying Don't put your damn hand on MY property."We here Father shout."Never mind,they're back. Another time."AntiBinky says He lickes my cheek floats back to his seat."

I'm completely freaked out,totally scared,and Kinda aroused. "I didn't hit him that hard." Anderson snaps."He's not yours to hit a all."Dad says, as they float in. Dad seemed really pissed off. Anderson just looked annoyed. "I was just having fun."He huffs sitting down. Dad slams his hands on his desk. "LISTEN!He shouts. "I don't care how you treat other can even slap our AntiTony,He's into that kind of kinky shit." AntiBinky looks at me with interest. "Is he know."AntiBinky remarks. I squirm in my seat. Then again it might be turning the little sadist on. "But AntiEugene Is MY private toy,so keep you damn hands off him."

"Pffft,you act like your in love with him." Anderson retorts. But that can't be right,he was in love with my mother,Wasn't he? Then again they have been distant lately. Or maybe that distance was always there,I just never noticed.""Let get to the meeting." Father growls. "Fine." .Anderson huffs. Father rolls his eyes. "Anyone have anything new to report."He asks. The test subjects will awaken soon."AntiBinky reports."Tomorrow in fact."He stands and hand the report to dad. Dad looks it over."Very good. anyone else?" HE asks. "There's still no sigh of HP but sanderson has been spotted,attacking a human."Anderson says. We all gasp and look at him. Well Me and dad did. Antibinky just looked at him with a "BIg-Fucking-Deal" look on his face.

"You can get killed for shit like that." I stammer."Man that takes me back." Dad says,leaning back in his chair."When we evil being could be truly ruthless, Not this Mischievous patty cake shit we do these days."Dad says wistfully. "Be fore the magic Council chopped off our balls and threatened us with death,being evil really meant something." He sounded almost sad when he said that. "If only they knew,could just see the value off having evil in the World." "Can you ramble about the olden day,when I'm finished." Anderson huffs." "YEah..sure..go ahead." Dad waves him on. "The human he attacked was his human lover's father."Anderson continues."He in critical condition,and may not so AntiCosmo Was seen as his accomplice. "

"Why would AC care about some human."AntiBinky wonders aloud. "This is getting stranger by the minute. "Dad says."What is that antifairy planing. "What ever it is,He has two fairies working for him" AntiBinky Comments. We all look at him. "Think about it."Turner's is his counterpart's godchild. And he was even seen with his counter parts wife." We nod. "How the hell did he get not only the Hero of the magic realm,but his god family on his side." I pounder to the group. "Where does HP and Sanderson fit in all this." AntiBinky Comment's. While we're thinking, something lands on my head. "Hi AntiBinky."AntiEugene calls to him. "AE,get off my head." I call to him,grabbing him and tossing him to father. "Greetings AntiEugene" AntiBinky replies. as father catches him."How's the girl?" Dad asks. "Sleeping soundly."AntiEugene replied. ""What girl?"I ask.

*End of AntiAnderson's POV*

Back at the the tree base.

*Cosmo's POV*

AntiMe looked like he was in so much pain. He looks up at me and try to smile."I'm alright Cosmo."He tells me "Don't you...Fr..fret." He was in so much pain he could barely speak. "AntiMe,please hold on." I plead. I feel him try to pull from my hold. I pull him back. He wraps his arms around me and pull me closer,holding onto me breathing was raspy. "Just let me go Cosmo."He tell me "I can escape,I promise." "No AntiMe."I reply. "You already made me promise not too." "If you love me won't stop me." He pleads. "No AntiMe."I reply."It's not safe. " "Damn you,you stupid fairy."AntiMe growls."This is why I hate you,Now let me go."His words cut deep. But I knew he didn't mean it." Still I hurt to hear him say it.

"I'm . . sorry.I'm so so Sorry Cosmo."AntiMe says "I didn't mean it. None of it. Please believe forgive me." I stroke his hair."I forgive you AntiMe." I tell him."I know you didn't mean it. "Thank you Cosmo." He says. Another wave of pain hits him. I let's out a weak whimper. I never heard AntiMe whimper before. It terrified me. I know for him to do so,and so weakly,he must be in a allot of pain. "I can't take it." He cried. "The pain...It's unbearable." I lay us down. AntiMe curls up in my arms. "You can make it AntiME I know you can."I tell him. "How can you sound so sure." He asks."You have no Idea how I even feel." I lay gently on him. Using my weight to keep him pinned." "Anti me I'm your other half I know how your feeling."I remind him. "oh,how does it feel?" He asks.

Cosmo:?IT's like a storm that..  
that cut a path..  
It breaks your will..  
IT feels like that.?

"It does."Anti Me admits, as another wave of pain hits him.

Cosmo: ?You think your lost,But you not Lost  
on your own. Your not alone.

*End of Cosmo's POV, AntiCosmo's POV*

Cosmo:? I will stand by you.I will help you through.  
When you done all you can you can't cope.?

I can't believe my dear dim fairy was actually singing to me. "Cosmo,you don't have too."I begin only to be silenced by him. He pulls me closer. I could hear his heart beat. It was..soothing. His gentle touch helped to calm jittery song helped to calm my fevered mind. Logic slowly began to return to me. The tension that strained my body began to easy wave of pain begin to subside. I'm left shaking in his arms.

Cosmo:?I will dry your eyes. I will fight you fight.  
I will hold you I won't let..go.?

I wonder how my dear AntiWanda was fairing I wish I could hold her,But I know I'm on no condition to help only thing that gave me solace was the fact,she had Wanda with her. Watching over her. Helping her through this.I was also glad I had Cosmo. Other then AntiWanda,There was no one I'd dare let see me like this. "Are You Ok AntiMe?" Cosmo Asks. I could hear the concern in his sweet voice." I'm Fine,my dim-poppet."I reply." But do me a favor,yes?" He kisses my forehead. "Anything AntiMe." He says" Other then let you go I mean." I chuckle softly. "Do keep singing."I tell him."I find it,quite soothing."

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

The bedroom

*Wanda's POV*

I poof us to our room,Me and anti-Me layed on our bed. I had Untied her, but kept my arms tightly around her.. i didn't have much Choice,I was worried she was going to get rope burn with all her squirming. She wasn't moving much right now. She was just laying in my arms,crying. "Please let meh go.I'll come right back.I promise." She whimpered. "Ya can come with meh if ya like." I hold on to her tightly. I almost consider letting her do it. "No AntiME."I tell her firmly."I'm sorry,but I'm not going to lose you." She doesn't reply,she just sobs weakly into me.

Cosmo:?It hurt my heart,to see you cry.  
I know it's dark,this part of it finds us all..?

"Fairy me,I'm scared."AntiWanda Whimpers."It won't stop hurtin." I stroke her hair."I know it hurt sweety." I reply."But I'm sure it won't be much longer." She suddenly begins to struggle hard against me. "Get off meh,just let me go."She scream. "Please let me hurts,it hurts so bad." I tighten my hold on her. Tear run down my cheeks. "Shh shh shh,it's ok baby."I whisper to her."I'm here,I'll help you through this." She clutch me tightly."Thank ya,FairyMe." She sobs. "I'm sorry I'm given ya a hard time." I kiss her cheek."It's ok AntiMe."

Cosmo: ?And we're to small,To stop the rain.  
Oh but when it rains, I will stand by you.?

*End of Wand's POV,AntiWanda's POV*

I tremble her arms. I hope cozzie was doin bedder den I was. I wouldn doubt that he was. He always been bedder at taken pain. Me, ah was trippin. I was hurting bad. I was glad I had Wani with me. Now dat I dink about it it probably was jus as hard on my poor Cozzie. Even I sometime I ferget Cozzie is jus as vulnerable as I was. HE jus hide it bedder. I'm Glad he had Cosmo wit him. I should be jealous,specially since Cozzie is more gay den straight. But I'm not, I love he had some one he can lean on. He needed more people like dat.

Cosmo:?I will help you you done all you can do.  
And you can't cope,I will dry you eyes.?

I hope AntiRip was ok. He was double fretin. At least Me and cozzie could squiggle about. But my Vicky was delicate like. She can't take all dat much force,but she'll he know it too. Suddenly anoder wave of pain hit me. I hold tight to Wani. She hold on tight to meh too. More tears fall from meh. She stroke my wings,real gentle like. It help da pain. I snuggle into her. "Thank's fer stayin wit me Wani."I tell her. "I'll always be here AntiMe."She replies."FairyMe me." I breath out.

*End Of AntiWanda's POV*

in Vicky's bed room*

Vicky's POV*

Cosmo:? I will fight you fight.I will hold you tight.  
And I won't let you 't be afraid to fall.?

It wasn't funny anymore. My AntiRip was really suffering. He knows I don't have the strength to hold him back. All I can do lay on he loved be enough not to shove my weak ass off. I could feel him trembling. I pull him into my arms. "It's ok antiRip."I tell him."I got you."He wraps his arms around me. He holds me tight."Let me know if I squeeze to tightly Love."He says. "I will,darling." I reply. "It's Okay to cry you know. There's no same it.I won't think less of you." A if he was waiting for permission ,he let's go and sobs into me. I stroke his hair,and just let him.

Cosmo:I'm right here to catch you.I wont let you down.  
It won't get you down,Your gonna make it.

I shift till he's lying on top of me. "Victoria,It' to easy you me to get up."He says. "You can't get up,without pushing down on me."I point out. "It's the only way to keep you from moving out my reach. "There's another."He says. And flipping us around.I lay my head on his chest."This way,I won't have to worry about my weight hurting you." I felt so tired."Sleep my darling."He says. "But I have to keep a eye on you." I remind him. "Don't Worry lovely,I won't dare move."He replies. I wrap my arm around his neck. "Ok,AntiRip,I trust you." I reply. I feel myself weaken. " please hurry Timmy. I don't know how long our anti family can hold out. NO,They will hold out. I believe in them.

Cosmo:?Yeah I know you can make it

*End Vicky' POV*

In the Forest

*Timmy's POV*

We made our way to where jorgan. Thanks to Unity it's a easy task. We watch as Jorgan pace. He was with 5 brutes. "Keep it up."He shouts "It can't be long. Ramp up the amplifier. The fifth brute cranks the device. "Got I plan Ti?" Yanni asks. I look at him."Me?"I ask puzzled. "Your the one with experience brah."Mark points out. "ok, Mark Remy, and Gary. You distract the brute by the mirrors. "Anti Eddie Terry and go after the other two bye the salt and ladders." I instruct them. "Yanni,Can you handle Jorgan?" Yanni smirks."That young punk has no idea what I can do."He says."I can take him easy with my new wand." I nod."THen you take him down,Take unity with you,just incase the toothfairy may be near by." I continue. "Me and Tommy Will take out the take Them head on,and not give them a chance to think." "Got it." They agree.

Cosmo: ?Cause I'll stand by you.I will help you through.  
When you done all you can you can't Cope.?

We hit them fast and hard. They're shocked to see us. "Turner?What are you doing?"Jorgan shouts. I grin at him. "Helping AntiCosmo."I shout."We've grown close,he's like a father to me." Jorgan charges at me,but is cut off by a blast from Yanni."You got to get through me punk." Yanni says. The other distract the other brutes. "Your going to pay for this old pixie." Jorgan shouts "Dad!Look out!."Tommy shouts. Yanni,narrowly dodge a blast form the toothfairy. I thought she'd be around. "TImmy How could you?"She yell."Why have you turned to the dark side." "I'm not fighting for evil I'm fighting for love." I tell her,hoping she could understand. "Believe it our not,I'm also fighting for a better tomorrow."

Cosmo:? I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight.  
I Will hold you tight,and I won't let..go?

I head to the amplifier. The brute near it charge at us,only to be basted by Eugene and Terry. AntiTommy tired to cause them bad luck. The amplifier absorbs it and fired it back at him. Terry pushes him out the way in time. "Yo,sorry to leave you sort,But We gotta go."NegaMe shouts."It's for fault hell spawn."The tooth fairy shouts sends a blast towards him."Lucky Terry Lunerpoofs away just in time. I send a blast to the amplifier. "NOOO!"Jorgan scream as it explodes. A ripple flashes past us. "That did it."Unity Call to us. "Time Is moving forward again" Yanni pings up a clock and show send it hurling towards Jorgan's head."Let bounce."Eugene shouts. I hope every ones Flashes A bright light, And we ping away.

Cosmo:?Oh I'm Gonna hold you,And I won't let...go?

*End Of Timmy's POV*

AntiRip gaze down at his darling Vicky. She slept soundly on top of him. He was so focused on her,he didn't even notice that the bad luck have stopped. Nether did AntiWanda as she slept peacefully asleep in Wanda's arms. Wand stroked her loves hair."Look like it finally stop."Wanda sighs relieved."Sleep well,babe." And with that Wanda close her eye's and joined her darker half in the land of dreams.

AntiCosmo's POV*

Cosmo: ?I won't let you I won't.?

I layed weakly in his arms. In spite of that weakness. I was was nice not to have to be the strong one. When he finishes. I note no longer felt bad luck being caused. "It stopped."I tell him,relaxing into his arms. "Yay,I'm so relieved." He replies. I hear aLunerpoof. "It got to be to much for AntiTommy."Terrence reports." "I'm sure the battle is ours."I assure him. "Yeah,We're unbeatable."Cosmo he speaks there's a ping in the room. "Damn right we are." Father says."They got their asses handed to them." I shift on Cosmo."I'm glad you won father."I remark."But do watch the language around the children."

Thomas pings to a larger form and Pick up a already half sleep Timothy. "Our mighty general need to hit the hay."He Tell us." I want to stay for the victory party." mumbles Timothy."That's not till tomorrow."Cosmo tells replies." Timothy looks at me with Concern. "are you ok now?"He asks. From the look of them His brothers mirrored his sentiment. "I'm just fine."I tell them smiling."Go on to bed." They smile and leave the room. Father picks a tired Eugene. "Jorgan knows Timmy's working with you." He remarks. "It's that surprise,that turned the battle to our favor."

"I know, Next time won't be so easy." I nod."He might seek to capture the boy. " "He's gonna be gunning for Terry extra hard."Cosmo comments"He is the Nega might even think killing Terry might bring Timmy back to his side." We shutter at the thought. I was not going to stand for any of my young ones being harmed. "We'll worry about that in the morning." I tell them."I'm feeling dreadfully tired, And Eugene is already lost to us." "He's Fine."Father says. "Mmm yeah, right there." Eugene moans in his sleep. We look at him. "oh yeah,HP feels so good." Father eyes blushes brightly. He looks down and blushes more." Do wifey have a boner?"I joke. Father stands up quickly."Your right son,you need sleep and so do Eugene."Father stammers,"We're going to bone..I mean bed..We're going to bed." Cosmo And I laugh as he pings off.

I hear a poof and find myself in bed. Our lovely wives seem to have fallen asleep already. They looked so lovely snuggled up next to each of snuggling. I indulge myself in the sweet luxury of Cosmo's arms. "AntiMe Are you sleep?"He asks."Not yet,why."I reply looking at him. His voice sounded serious. He wasn't looking at me. "I want to ask you something."He says. "Go Ahead."I urge him. He sits up.I would have to,but my body was simply to tried. I'm instead pulled to his lap. I lay my head lazily on he shoulder. I knew what ever it was,it was of no threat to me. "Spit it out Cosmo."I push"I want to go to bed."

"It just that,in the new order can guys get married?" He asks. Was that all? Why was that so hard to ask."Of course,two female too."I tell him,feeling annoyed." And mixed magic races too." I add. He still didn;t look at me. I expected one of his yay's but he still seemed nervous. "How about polygroup." He ask. "Yes,Of course."I tell him "Anyone can marry anyone, and as many as they like." He looks at me. He looked almost fearful. I somehow find the will to sit up on my own. I take his lovely face in my hands. It dawned on me what he really was asking,or rather trying to ask. "If your wondering,my dim-poppet."I tell him "I fully plan on marring you FairyMe."

I'm pulled into yet another bonecrushing hug."YAY."He would have shout,if our lovely angels wasn't resting near by."Yes,yay indeed." Crushing fatigue hits me hard.I collapse into Cosmo."AntiMe? What's wrong?"He asks franticly."Please do not fret." I tell him,as he lay me on the bed."It's just fatigue." A look of horror crosses his face."Oh that."He sobs."Anything but that." I almost laugh at his dimwitted panic."Cosmo,fatigue Just mean tired." I explain to him. He calms down."So your ok?"He asks. "Yes,I just need sleep." I lay next to me."I'm so glad."He sighs.I rest my head on his chest As he hold me tightly. I hear the steady beat of his heart. "Night Night,Anti Me."He yawns. "Good night FairyMe." I reply and drift swiftly to sleep. Listening to the sweet melody of his heart. The last words of his song echoing in my mind.

Cosmo:?I won't let you It wooon't?

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*


	29. Chapter 29: Down Pour Part 1

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. Or the song in this chapter.I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER

Down Pour,part 1

Cosmo's POV

I looked out the was pouring down hard out side."How is he?" AntiME asks coming behind me. "As well as can be expected. "i reply."How's TImmy?" AntiRip has him stable."AntiME replies AntiMe comes to my side. "It's really coming down,huh?" He remarks. "I hope, the weather doesn't get any worst." I sigh and nod"I hope things get better."I sigh."we don't need any more day's like today For a long time." To think it all started so well.

Flash back to that morning.

I wake up. It was still raining out. I snuggle under my covers. I feel someone pull me closer. I look up to see AntiMe sleeping. His mouth was open slightly. You could see his fangs. They looked so cure. I reach up and poke one. It pricks my finger. I winch a bit. a drop of my blood lands in AntiMe's tung. I blush as his mouth closes on my finger,and he begins to suck on it gently.i slowly pull my finger out his mouth. I let out a epp as his grabs me and pulls my close. AntiMe nuzzles my neck. I could feel his fangs brushing against me skin.

"It was so kind of you to offer me some of you blood,my sweet Cosmo" I jump at the sound of his voice. My heart was beating wildly." May I have some more?" AntiME asks. "Okay."I breath out" I feel his fangs cut into me. I love that pain of it.I feel his hand slide down to a pajama's bottom. I feel myself harden. AntiME pushes me onto my back. With a foop My PJ's are gone so is his. AntiME layson top of me. I feel his erection rub against my tummy. "Hey Cosmo?" AntiMe calls. "yes."I gasp."Antime looks down at me with a wild grin. "How would you like to fuck my ass."He asks." I look up at him stunned. "Can I?" I ask. "AntiMe smiles down at me."Ofcourse." I feel him position me at his opening."Antime. shouldn't you put some lube on me." I ask concerned.

"No." He says simply and slams his ass down on my cock. " Gasp sharply at the sensation."Ahh,Your cock feels lovely Cosmo." AntiMe was so tight. How could he take me in so easily. I grab his hips and begin thrusting in and out in a steady motion. AntiMe moans with pleasure. I loved the sound of it. He leans forward and kisses me. I loved the taste of my blood on his spit.I caress the spot under his wings. I new of a fact fairies were sensitive there. Judging my the way Antime began to moan,so were antifairies."F..FairyMe." He moans, as he bucked his hips,Meeting my every thrust." Harder! please harder!"He moaned. I happily obey. "AntiMe ." I gasp."I'm gonna cum." "As am I."AntiMe moans."Please cum inside me."

To hear him say that sides me over the edge. I thrust hard into him and cum. "AntiMe cums all over my chest And me collapse on top of me. I stroke his hair and enjoy the after glow."Did you girls enjoy the show?" Antime asks. I blush at her his words. "I sure did." I hear AntiWanda say. "How about you wanni?" I sit up,and look at Wanda. AntiME curl onto my lap lazily. Wanda looked at us, didn't say anything. She just nodded. I smile at her shyly. Thankfully she smiles back. "I never seen two guys do it before." she stammer." . . wow."  
wow indeed. This day just started and it's full of surprises.

End Of Cosmo's POV

In another room.

Timmy's POV

I turn over. Man when did the bed get so cozy, I open my eyes slightly and see something simmering. I open them a be wider. And realize they were wings shimmering in front of me.I reach out and stroke them.I her Tommy let out a gasp and flutter them. As he does so I feel something tap my back. I turn my head to see Tommy's other wing. I can't help but wonder how I got on his back. NOt that I mind . "Timmy? Why are you on my back?" TOmmy ask half sleep. and why are you playing with my wings?" I yawn and curls up." I dunno." I reply. I hear Tommy laughs. With a ping I'm laying on his chest. I look down at his eyes. "What?" He asks. " You so cute Tommy." I reply.

Tommy pulls me down onto him."Not so loud." He says." I got a rep,you know."I chuckle. Suddenly there's a knock at the door." "Come in."Tommy calls. "Yo LightME." NegaMe calls "are you awake?" "No!" Tommy shout."Go Home." AntiEddie pokes his head in. "Hey,eddie your awake." He calls. "I'm not awake yet ether." Tommy replies."Go away!" They two comes in and jump on the bed." Hey, watch it."Tommy huff pinging his shades on.."Timmy's fragile." I look at him puzzled." I am?" I ask. Tommy sit's up,and place me on his lap."You have two cracked ribs." Tommy replies."Yes you are. Plus your cuddly. and cuddly thing are fragile."

I giggle and look at Nega me." What brings ya?" I ask. "We're bored so we decided to bother somebody." NegaMe says. " as out lighter half ,we picked you two." I look at AntiEddie then Tommy."You maybe my Darker half,NegaMe." i tell him. "But when it come to Our pixies, I'm pretty sure Tommy's the darker half of that coin."  
NegaMe nods. "I think you right LightMe." He agrees."AntiEddie,stop chewing on me." Tommy huffs. pulling his sleeve from AntiEddie's mouth"Tyler,feed you man." NegaMe just looks at him"I can't cook." NegaME says. "I can't ether."AntiEddie says." Chewing on Tommy's sleeve again."DOn't look at me." I remark,chuckling at the sight."Yeah,Me nether." Tommy sighs. "I ordered take out,when I lived at my penthouse."

TOmmy pings us out the room. Let's go ask dad to feed us."We walk to Yanni's room. We freeze when we get to the door. We could hear someone crying. It wasn't Eugene,It was Yanni. We rushed looked up at us. Yanni had his head on his chest. HE was in fact crying.

End Of Timmy's POV

AntiPixie world

HAP's POV

Lay exhausted on my office floor. I stroked AntiBinky's was sound asleep, He went crazy last night. Someone was stirring up A big amount of bad luck. since it was concentrated in on area,we knew it was the fairies attempt at luring out AntiCosmo. We didn't want AntiBinky to get caught up in it so we kept him here. I killed me to see him in so much pain. Damn fairies. They don't care who the hurt. We took turns holding him down. I was the last one,before it stopped. AntiBinky snuggles into me.. I look down at him stunned. He always seemed so distant. So 's ever guess he was a closet snuggler.

"How is he?" Richard asks "resting peacefully."I reply "Daddy. . no. "AntiBinky mumbles in his sleep." Don't hurt me. Please,I'll do as you say." I look at him shocked. "did he say what I think he did?" AntiAnthony asks nervously. Before I can answer AntiBinky begins to sob."stop please stop."AntiBinky cries out."Mommy mommy,make him stop!" I quickly shake him."AB, Wake up!" I shout. AntiBinky jumps and pushes me away. He scrambles back shaking."Don't hurt me! HE shouts. "AB,Your safe." I call to him. AntiBinky looks up and around the room. "Where? Whare am I?" He asks Why aren't I home?"

"You crashed ion HAP"s office."Richard telsl him."We kept you here some you wouldn't get caught in the fairies trap." Anti eugene floats over to him." Are you okay?"He asks AntiBinky shrugs."Fine."He replies." Just a nightmare."I antiPing him over to me."Are you sure?" I ask. Wiping the tears from his eyes. AntiBinky touch his face stunned. His pitch black eye,turning a solum blue."I was. . crying?" He asks. "Yeah, you were."I reply. AntiBinky leans against me,resting his head on my chest.I pull him close and hold him tightly."Forgive me." AntiBinky says." I did not mean to be so weak." "Their's no shame in it."I tell him."No shame at All."

End Of HAP's POV,  
AntiBinky's POV

Why was he holding my like this. Like he cared about me.I lay limp in his arms. Come to think of if. I've never been held like this before.I reach my arms around him,and awkwardly hug him back. I feel him stoke my wings." Don't do that?" I tell him" What?" HAP asks. "Stroke my wing."I tell him.I'll fall asleep if you do." DAww." The others coos."Shut up." I huff. I pull back. HAP looked at me funny. Like he was worried or something. "What?" I ask."AB,Do your eyes always change colors?" He asks I antiPoof up a mirror. My eyes had turned Soft red. I stare at my reflection horrified. "So his eyes are red." AntiRichard remarks. " I have to go." I stammer,scrambling to my feet. " Experiments to check up on."

"AntiBinky." HAP Call. I antiPoof from the room to my lab I get a glass of water and down it. They saw saw my eye's change. I can't ever go back their. But have to report to HAP. I'll just email the to ,that's it. I put on the shade I keep on me,for times like this. I jump when someone touches my shoulder." Hey AB,I'm using your lab." AntiSchnozmo says. "yeah Yeah."I reply,yearning for my bed. "Oh gods I hope I didn't pee on HAP."I think to myself"To hell with bed, I need some booz." I walk over to my own experiments. Their vitals were stable. I write it down.

My pen dies on me,so I go get another one out my desk,I hear glass shatter in the distance"Quit breaking me shit!" I shout. Suddenly The glass behind me shatter as well. I turn around ,just to get punched in the gut."I see your awake." I cough."I'll tell 'll be happy." I hear a dark laugh. "That fool revived me?" I here Hap's Brother laugh."Don't he know the reason My son Killed me,was the save his worthless life?"I look up at AntiArnold shocked." No matter,He life will end soon enough."A voice behind me says."Horror grips my heart as I lay eyes on AntiCornelius Robert Hate issmade "What the hell?" I gasp."I see you didn't kill him." He say to AntiSchnozmo."No,he even think I tried to save him from AC." Antischnozmo laughs."Even though AC is the one who's been protecting him."

I jump to my feet and grab my wand. "What other lies Have we been told?"I wonder to myself." I feel a bast hit me as I antiPoof away. "AB!" HAP shouts. As I fall. "The blast tore through me. Luckily it didn't hit a vital organ. "HAp,your in danger." He gasp out."AntiEddie . . tried to protect you."Your brother. . *gaps * . .want's you dead."Hap Pulls me close as I black out.

End of antiBinky's POV.

HP's POV.

I look at my sons and grandchildren."Dad." Thomas says. floating to me. " I'm fine." It tell him sitting up. "Yanni?why are you crying?" TImmy asks." He crawls onto the bed next to me."it hurt's to think how badly I failed as a father." I reply. "How could my own son hate me so much." Pain grips my heart to think of it. "Babe,you did your best." Andreas says."it wasn't good enough." I sob."I let his mother raise him,no wonder he resents me." Thomas pulls me into his arms." I know you love him dad." Thomas say."One day,.he'll be able to see it too." Thomas lift me gaze to his. I know how you've always wanted to know him." He adds."He no doubt been brainwashed by that bitch,it time to stop longing for him and fight to get him."

I look at thomas shocked."You'd be okay with that,after what he done to you?" I lets out a sigh."It was less about me, and more of a cry to be heard." He says."He hates me.,because I have your love. the love he desperately wants." He was right,it dripped from his rage filled words. He almost screamed it."I'm your son. Notice me. Love. . me. " I blow out a sigh. Would he even let me get close. Right now I didn't care. I didn't care if he faught ,scratched ,screamed, or clawed. I'll get him back. somehow. A scream pulled me out my ! TImmy shouts "Father!"Terry shouts."" He and TImmy race out the room. They rest of us race after them. We get to AntiCosmo's Room.

AntiCosmo's was on his knees. A light surrounded him."AntiMe,snap Out of it." cosmo shout to him. The light fades and AntiCosmo collapse it his arms."No. . this can't. . be." AntiCosmo stammer's "He. . he's dead. " I rush to his side. I look around AntiWanda was Curled up sobbing In Wanda's arms." Grab her crown!" I shout to edward." HE dashes over and takes it." I take AntiCosmo's hat"What's going on?" Wanda shouts has been revived." AntiCosmo says. " I ping him up a new hat."

He takes his old one."My hat,like most antifairy crowns is placed under a obedience spell." He explains. "so noone would dare cross my father,or shall I say my step father." Cosmo help him to his feet."But he's dead." I stammer."Like I said." AntiCosmo replies."He's been 's the only one who can activate that spell.I ping us pixies into new shade." as if on cue,electricity charge through the ones I ping off us. AntiEddie and Eddie almost faint." HAP!" AntiEddie shouts. HE's in danger. "We look at him. "We gotta save brother wants to kill him?" "Why?" I ask. "hAp doesn't know I know,but he has bicolored eyes." AntiEddie replies." My father blames him because I have them."Every one looks at me. "But,then why doesn't Father has them?"antiCosmo asks I sigh deeply and take my glasses off. "I do have them." I reply reviling my own bicolored eyes.

Andreas looks at me shocked."Their gorgeous."He swoons." So you. . "Thomas begins. "Hear voices?"I I finish for him."Yeah,I do. That's how I'm able to sympathize with you." Then what's he uncles damn problem." Huff Terry He hates me,because I killed his brother." AntiEddie says. AntiCosmo's comes to my side."I think wb should call a family meeting."He suggests."I think you right." I agree.

End Of HP's POV

AntiPixie world

Anderson's POV

I lay in my counterparts arms gasping. "Pixie me,speak to me!" He shouts,panic clear in his voice. "I'm okay?" I reply sitting up."My uncle was just making his presence known" HAp let's out a dark growl."I thought he would spare you from that." HE snaps."I thought so too?" I reply bewildered. AntiBinky sits up."AB,You should be resting." Tootie says. "Meh,I'll rest when I'm dead." AntiBinky replies." Don't say things like that!" Tootie pouts. AntiBinky just pats her on the head."He's working with He counter part,and apparently My ex ruler." AntiBinky says taking off his crown and tossing it aside."I didn't get shocked,so he must think I'm dead."

AntiBinky pauses and looks at his crown."Is being thought of as dead,the same as being dead?" He ponders. "Yes!"Tootie snaps."So lye down and rest." AntiBinky laugh and does as he's told. HAP stands and pace the room. AntiEugene paces with him. "Why would my brother want me dead?" HE asks the room." Why would AntiEddie protect you?" AntiAnthony ponders as well. "He loves him." AntiEugene replies simply."He's always adored HAP." HAp freezes and looks at him."I've been a bastard to him." HAP remarks. AntiEugene just shrugs."You slap me around all the time,and I still love ya." HE points out. "Doesn't matter,the freak's dead." AntiME's mother says coming into the room. "what are you talking about." HAP asks."HE's been depriving himself of blood." She says with a smile." It's been,what three four month now?"

HAP looks at her shocked. "You knew about that." He ask."And you did nothing?" He wife laugh."Why would I?" She chuckles. "the little eye sore deserved to like his mother would have wanted." I look down,as a sick feeling comes over me. Was AntiSanderson's mother that cruel to him. "Was aunty and mother that cruel to you sanderson?" I think to myself. "Why is that anti here?" asks. "He's done his job."Hap walks between her and AntiBinky"Leave him alone."HAP say."why didn't you tell me my nephew was dying." He wife laughs."You sound like you care." She chuckle sas she walks over to antiEugene.

"Since you have your loyal underling back."She remarks,glaring at antiEugene."I guess you won't need this little fuck toy."AntiEugene look a her then around the room."What sex toy?" He asks."I wanna play with it?" I blow out a huff." She's point at you, stupid." I call to him. AntiEugene turns to me."I can't see hand guesters." He  
says."I'm blind."I blow out a sigh."Not that again." I huff. "Leave my pet alone." HAP snaps. We jump at the sudden antiping in room. Hap narrowly misses a Antiblast.

"I'm home little bother." His brother laughs.I see my uncle float beside uncle give me a cold glare. On your knees." He snaps shocking me.I fall to my knees shaking."pixieMe!" AntiMe shout rushing to my side."How could you." HAp shout."He loved you. Mourned you." I look up to see sneering at me."is he was worthy of my respect,he would have killed me himself." I look at him shocked. " I can respect me son." He says. " plotted and executed my demise so he can rise to power."He's nothing more then My father's flunky." I shout" HP ruled pixie world till I dethroned him." looks at me darkly.

"so it's you a must kill." He says pinging me over to arm and legs bound in magic rope."b..but you love me." I stammer." You were always kind to me." He laugh in my face. I pretended to care,so I could fuck you momma." He heart breaks. I also choke back a bit of bile, that bubbled up. "All those gifts were just for show?" I asks, trying not to cry."Let me let you in on a little secret your mother's been keeping from you."HE chuckles. HE leans close to me."I never brought you a damn thing."HE growls."All those gift you loved so much,came from HP."Father? All this time I've been lead to believe he didn't love me. That I was nothing to him,lies. My whole life was a huge lie. And I almost cut his wings for it.

I watch hear AntiMe scream. I look up to see him glaring at his mother. His arm was bleeding."Mother how could you."He gasps Hap antiping to him." He's you son." HAP shouts."Even if you don't love me any more,how could you hurt Him."Easy,we can have more." I hear my own mother say."I look at her shocked . "Sorry,Pooxie."She says"But,your dragging me need to get laid." My mother says. "But I will miss you."She laughs and start to ping away." Wait!" I call."If you don't love me,then why take me form father?" She looks at me darkly."Easy,to hurt him." She says."When My beloved died.I feed you hatred to get to this very hon,you've out lived your usefulness." She let's out another laugh and pings way. I look down,and see Tootie untieing me."

As soon as I'm loose I grab her and dash over to HAP"Get U out of here." I tell him,handing him Tootie. HAP AntiPings us away. AntiBinky struggles to his feet. "Where are we?" HE asks." We're In DimsDale forest. "Tootie says. She walks to the cave wall.,and touches it. On it was engraved "Tootie and Timmy Best friends forever."Tootie falls to her knees crying.I sit next to here and Pull her ."Don't worry,.we'll find him." I assure her." Tootie sobs into me."Shit."Hap call." ankle." I look down to see the magic rope clinging to me. I push Tootie away as I'm shocked."Richard!" They scream for me as I'm pulled back to the lions den. MR, Sanderson's face it the last thing I see,before the next shock knocks me out.

End of sanderson's POV

Somewhere In Dimsdale.

Chester's POV

I laid in my bed. I didn't sleep last night. My heart was breaking. Ever time I closed me eye's All I saw was Timmy in pain. TImmy crying. Timmy it as all my fault. I curl up and start crying again. "I feel my pop lift me up." "dare dare sunny boy."He says. "It'll turn out okay." He looked tired. He didn't sleep much ether.I've been crying on nd off all night. Every time I started to cry,he rushed to my Sits down and rockes me in his lap. I stop crying and is just whimpering. Pop helps me get dressed." You should go for a walk."He suggests."It'll help clear your head."

I don't feel like going out." I sigh. "Sure you do." HE says. Be fore I can say another word,he puches me out the trailer and slams the door behind me."Gee,pop.I really feel the love."I huff. As I walk away I hear him snoring inside. "Great,I'm a emotional basket case,and he wants to sleep."I think to Myself. " As long as he gets sleep I guess it okay for his sleep derived son to play in traffic.I wonder aimlessly down the street. I find myself in Dimsdale forest. I look up at it.I clim up it,holding a rope I picked up from the hardware store. I sit and begin tying a nose. "Aren't you a little young to be hanging yourself." A voice ask. I look up to see a red Eugene."No." I tell him."Okay." He replies and Sit's down next to me.

I looked at him puzzled. A red HP comes over and take the rope." I told you to stop him." HE snaps."Not watch him kill himself." He Looks at Red HP"No way,humans can die from that." Red eugene says." ha,My dad used to hang me all the time." RED HP rolls his eyes." Your father isn't supposed to do that ether." He sighs"I'm HAP he Head AntiPixie."HE adds turning to me." Your little friend Tootie asked up to stop you from hurting yourself." Look down to see a scared Tootie. I look back at HAP." You not HP?" I ask."Nope,You know him?"HAP asks."No,but I've met him." I guess the other guy was AntiEugene. "Do did he have a talking bunny with him?" AntiEugene asks."Um. no,he had a talking cat with butterfly wings. "NO WAY!"AntiEugene shout." HP got the coolest pets." He floats to HAp."How come we don't have eats like that?"He grabs him and flings him to the ground.

I scream when he grabs me. He ties me up with my rope and flies to was holding AntiEugene"HAp,don't be mean to AntiEugene." She huffs. "Meh,he's fine." HAP shrugs." He likes flung around.I got the blond boy,now let get to looking for HP" "WHy him" some other red guy asks. "Because we have nowhere else to go." HAP replies."It's only a matter of time before we get hunted exiles should stick together. They live longer that way." HAP tosses me over his shoulder and they take off. {"Why is Tootie hanging out with demons."I think to myself. "And how can I escape them."

End of Chester's POV

The Dimsdale dogwood.

AntiCosmo's POV

I can't believe HE was alive. What moron would bring that bastard back."Like what's the big deal?"Veronica asks. I float over and pat her on the head."I wants to kill all of humanity." I tell her."And He want's me dead." She looks at me shocked." Why? your such a sweetiepie." I smile at her."HE hates my kindness."I tell her. "AC,their's something you should know." Father says.I turn to him."what is it.I ask sitting next to Veronica." He didn't die when his machine exploded."Father says. "You mean you knew his daddy was Alive in the gutter,an ya didn warn him." AntiWanda snaps.I share her anger." No I thought he was dead." Father replies." I was positive in fact,because I killed him." I stare at him, shocked beyond words. "Why?" I ask"You had nothing to gain from it?" Father looks at me sternly.

"He killed my beloved,and tortured his son." Father snapes."I wanted that bastard dead." "You and my real father."I gasp "Were deeply in love." Father says. We made plans to run away together. HE was going to raise you. WE were going to raise you." Tear well up in father's eyes. "But your mother would have none of she had him killed." Father wipes tears from his eyes. He didn't hate just your kindness." Father adds."He hated the fact you look just like your father."Father looks at Cosmo. "You both do." I stand a rush out the room. I couldn't bare to stay."AntiCosmo!" I here Father shout. I rush out side I don't get far when I slam into someone. I fall backwards dazed. Before I can recover,I'm kicked in the side.

I cough out,when I'm kicked again. I look up to see Aj glaring down at me. "Your a antifairy huh?" He snaps.I glare up at him. i curse myself for flying so low,but I couldn't risk Jorgan spotting me."What if I am?" I ask. He kicks me again."This time in the face."Where's Timmy,you filthy Anti." He growls. I spit up blood. "What makes you think I have him?" I ask. "I've looked up your kind. When Cosmo and wanda was saving Timmy from the darkness."He says."I looked up your kind. I know who and what you are." I guess his earlier question was rhetorical." I try to stand,but can't."I must still be weak from last night."I think to myself. "I also know how to kill you." He says. I scramble back ah he pulls out a wasn't a ordinary knife,it was a antidagger. Made just for killing antifairies. Jorgan atomic poofs to his side.

"You revived your father."Jorgan sneers. "You probably used Timmy to resurrect him."I look at him horrified."I've done no such a thing."Jorgan smiles at me darkly."You unclean filth must be purged from life." I look at AJ. His eyes had a eerie glow but them. The same glow victoria said he classmates why would jorgan want to kill vicky, she helped him fight the darkness."AJ Stop!" A voice scream." We turn to the direction of the voice. Timothy was racing towards us. "Don't hurt him."He shouts"Turner he has to die," He brainwashed you." Jorgan shouts. "Who knows what he's done to Cosmo and Wanda!" Timothy raises his wand and blasts jorgan" Cosmo swoop out a nowhere and grabs at AntiWanda comes to my side."Cosmo,Wanda."Jorgan gasps. "what are you doing?" "Helping our friends" Cosmo replies."Ac,are you okay sweety?" Wanda asks." I nod.

"Bet ya wish a didn't leave da house." AntiWanda remarks. I turn to her a let out a sigh."Dearest,I'm regretting getting out of bed." Timothy flies to does as well." I'm with you AntiMe." Cosmo says."I look up and we're surrounded by brutes. "What every you do,protect Timothy."I shout. Right." The other three agree."Don't forget,I need someone to raise me."Timothy adds. as I hold down a wiggling AJ the others hold off Jorgan and his thugs."Dares to many of dem" AntiWanda says."Mama." Timothy shouts, Catching her as she fell. I Blast ring out of nowhere. Taking out some of the brutes. We all turn to the direction it came. None can believe our eyes.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Pixieworld

Anderson's POV

I sit in the cell my father sat in just yesterday. I stare at the ceiling. I hated irony with everything in me.I was terrified to think what was going to happen to me. I close my eyes and laugh. "So this is how it ends." I think to myself. I feel tears fall from my eyes."I'm going to die, alone, unloved and unwanted."Maybe that what I deserve. I betrayed the only man who loved me like a son. Scratch that,HAp looked me too. He took me under his wing,a loved me.I wonder if he ever loved me that way. I wonder if he's bother trying to save me. I knew the answer no. Like to my own father I was nothing and that's all I'll every be to any one.

I don't flinch when the cell door bursts open I'm grabbed and dragged out. I look at "Jump ship that easy?" I ask." I'm loyal to my kind only." He sneers. "Is that why you beat your kid?"I askA punch to the stomach let's me know he wasn't in the mood for conversation. That or I hit a nerve.I don't care which it is. I'm thrown onto the cutting table and strapped down. The room looked cleaner. "I see you cleaned." I remark." "Is think a hint of lemon pledge I smell." My mother looks down at me with a sneer."always the smart ass."She growls "Just like your father.I've always hated that about you.""I look up at her defiantly."Love you too ma." I reply." Wanna now something?" She asks "What? Your humping Jorgan too?" I ask. "No,but he does have a sexy ass." My stomach lurches."Your Father wanted to take you."

I look at her shocked. "When you were small,he was going to run off with his lover,and leave me in disgrace. "He was going to adopt his little Antifairy brat,and disappear."She says."Your cousin was just a baby at the time." But it fell through and here we are."I scream when she stabs my wing. "Your new step daddy,said you can live,if I shred your wings."She pulls the knife through my wing."I don't mund." She says."It means you can;t fly 'll stay with mommy forever and ever."I hear her insane laugh as I faint from the pain.

End Of Anderson's POV

Dimsdale Forest

Timmy's POV

I can't believe my guy who as helping us looked like papa. Except he had a top hat like Negame"He glared at Jorgan."Jorgan looked at him horrified. Another blast ring out,this time it's from Yanni." They fly over to and some guy who looks like dad, comes over as well."Aren't you supposed to be dead?"Yanni asks."Why,disappointed?" Papa's dad asks. "I'm not sure."Yanni replies."Depends on where the hell you were?" "Imprisoned,by fairies."He replies."Can you talk after Jorgan's Gone?" Dad calls."Death to filthy anti's"AJ screams. " I starpoof a gag on him."Momma chuckles about it."Grown fond of us antitypes haven't you boy."she remarks. I kiss her forehead."I love you deeply momma." I reply.

I watch my kin do battle. we were still outnumbered. It wasn't safe for the others to fight again. Hell,I snuck out the house. " Just when it seemed all was lost. HAp and his crew shows up to help.. I can't believe my eyes, Tootie was with them,And man,was she kicking major but. I don't know were this bad ass Tootie came from, but man was she cute?"We're out numbered. "a fairy soldier shout."Pull back." Jorgan shouts. And with a poof,their rushes over to me."Timmy?" She shout."I was so worried about you."Chester rush over to me too." I'm sorry Timmy."HE sobs."I'm so SO sorry I hurt yooouu." I sigh as I watch him faint.I put a hand on his head."what am I going to do with you?" I think to myself.

I look at Tootie. She was crying."Timmy,Vicky's Gone."She sobs."And My parents won't look for her." Momma sits up and pulls her into a hug."don't you fret none bebeh,Vicky's gonna be okay. Papa look's at his looks at Cosmo's dad."Love I thought you were dead."HE sobs rushing to him. HAP point to Yanni."I was told he killed you."HP rolles his eyes and pings us home. AJ is put to is runs to Vicky sobbing. Vicky pets her on the head, and let's her sit on her lap. AntiBinky get's treated for his wounds. and is put to rest in the affermary. Binky stay's by his side. Dad fluttered around his dad. Dad rambled on about himself." His dad listened. He seemed to be enjoying dad's rambling.

Papa,sat quietly next to father sits next to him." You've grown,into a fine young man."His father says."Yes,No thank's to you?" Papa replies." His father looks down sadly." It kills me to know how you were treated." He father says."AntiCosmo,I tried so hard to break out,the only reason I was successful this time,it because Fairyworld is in a tizzy."He turns papa's gaze to his."I dream of seeing you every day." He adds."That dream was the only thing that kept me sane."

This is all well and god."HAP says. "But we have pressing matters to attend to." Vicky glares at him. "Why should we help you?"I snaps. "HAP floats over to her."Don't tell me your Still mad about the whole trying to kill you thing." HAP asks."Look,I'm bad."Vicky looks at him shocked."Your out your damn mind aren't you?"She asks..HAp smiles at her. Yes,totally." HE replies. "But also It's Not me,that need helping."HAP adds turning to Yanni,"IT's your son." Yanni jumps to his feet."What's wrong with Anthony." HAP explains what went down in antiPixie world.."What the hell was you thinking?"Tommy ignores him and floats over to AntiEddie. HE pulls a nervous AntiEddie into his arms."I'm sorry,I'm so sorry." HAp sobs."I had no idea,I never wanted you to die,it kills me that I pushed you to that point.

AntiEddie Hugs him back."I forgive you. NegaME Lunerpoof AntiEddie to his arms. "I don't." He snaps."Not after the way you assholes treat MY man." AntiEddie blushes as he looked at NegaMe "Daww,you found a wife." HAP coos. "A little spitfire too."NegaMe looked at him shocked."HAo floats of an to Yanni. "How are we going to save our son?" He asks. "Easy We have to storm Pixie world." Yanni replies." It won't be easy,I forces have been hit hard." I can fight." Tootie says standing up. "She looking cute huh?" Tommy asks nudging me. " Your okay with that?" I ask."He put's a arm around me."as long as she treats you well,I'm good." I kiss his cheek.

"Okay,who's going on the rescue mission?"Mom asks We decided that a small group stood a better chance of sneaking in. That group was Yanni,HAP, AntiRichard, Tootie, Me, and Tommy and both Eugenes."Hey where's the Kitty with butterfly wings?" AntiEugene asks. as we got ready."She lives with the talking bunny,in another dimension.I tell him."Now way."He pout"I wanted to hold it a boy or girl?" Eugene float to his side."She's a girl."He says."she's really soft. I rune marks glow on her fur when she uses magic." AntiEugene almost beams."No waaay." He gasps." She even as the cutest pair of tiny glasses." Eugene adds." "Too cute." AntiEugene Squeals. HAP smiled at him. "It's good to see some life in him."He remarks. We bid out loved ones goodbye,and head out.

End of Timmy's POV

Dimsdale hospital

Theresa Turner's POV

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's easier to go  
then face all this pain here all alone

I held todd's other hand was was barely alive,and I had no Idea were Timmy was. Or if was he even alive.I was so worried about him. "How? How in the world did he meet that psycho?"I sob out. "Why would he want to be around such a person." "Because his parents fucked him up." Todd replies." And because that psycho loved more then we ever did." I wipe the tears from his eyes.I knew he was right. We ignored Timmy. We abused him in almost every way. Now he was gone. This is what we wanted right?So why was my heart breaking. why did i want so badly to see him again."Maybe it's better this way." Todd says "Those creature,obviously loves him more."

Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me.  
A secret I've kept locked away,  
no on could ever see.

"I want my baby." I whimper." I want my Timmy."Todd smiles at me."Your baby?"He laugh."I thought you couldn't be rid if him fast enough." I look down sadly."I thought that too."I admit."But not being able to see,him hurts. I'm not his mom. But I still love him."Todd draws a shaky breath."I loved him too." He says."But sadly,I was never meant to be his father."A tear falls from his eyes."Like I was never meant to have Tabby."We sit in silence for a moment. "Do you think he's happy?"Todd asks."Timmy I mean,DO you think he's happy with his new family?"I lay my head on his chest."I think he'll be very happy." I tell him. He holds me as we sob together. Both our heart were breaking. Over a son nether of wanted,but couldn't bare to let go.

Wounds so deep they never show.  
They never go away.  
Like moving pictures in my head.  
For years and years they played.

Tod strokes me hair."I'm Sorry Theresa."He sobs."But I can't stay with you."I begin to shake."I know Todd."I sob."Go in peace,my love." "I love my darling theresa." HE sobs."I love you too."I sob. Todd draws his last breath. I hear his heart stop beating. The doctor rushes in,and tries to revive him.i fall to my knees sobbing. After several minutes,Todd is declared dead.I feel as though My life have been declared over. I was alone. And I had noone to blame. . . but myself.

If I could change, I would. Take back the pain,I would.  
Retrace every wrong move made, I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would.  
If I could Take all the shame to the grave,I would.

End of Theresa Turner's POV.

Pixie world

Anderson's POV

If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move I made I would.

I awake,with my hand's bound over my head. I pain was unbearable.I don't mean my wings ether. Not that their not in dire pain. It hurts to know I almost inflicted this pain on my father That I have on my here I as,bleeding wings,with nothing be shame and remorse for company. I deserved this.I was a fool,and now I'm paying for that foolishness.

IF I could stand up and take the blame, I would.  
I would take all my shame to the grave.

I wonder what HAP was doing,How Father was doing. HE must be happy with his new new family.I was nothing more then a bitter memory. I think back to life with mother She really did treated me like a pet. That's why she called me pooxie. Instead of my to think of it,she never did,Only dad ever did,

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's easier to go  
then face all this pain here all alone

I should have seen the writing was all over the time I displeased her,she's play that horrid heavy metal,knowing it hurts my ears,and couses me time I was good ,she'd pat ne in the head,and give me a treat. she even shredded my fucking to keep my at her feet. Part of me resented her for how she treated me,Now I out right hated her for it.

Sometimes I remember  
the darkness of me past.  
Bringing back these memory  
I wished I didn't have.

I should let go. Just let myself die. I was might be weak enough to pull it off. The worlds was better off without me hateful heart. without my spiteful spirit. Don't get me wrong,it's not all selflessness. I wanted to put the screws into my mother. Let her live with my blood on her . . would my death hurt you as well? Or bring you joy? I hurt's to know it's the ,please take care of him.

Sometimes I think of letting go  
and never looking back.  
And never moving forward so  
there'd never be a past.

"Anthony!" I hear someone scream. Not just anyone. HIM. "D. . dad?" I moan. I open my eyes. As dad look up at me with horrified eyes. HAp was with him. "Are you two stupid?" I shout "You can get killed." They both fly to me."I'm not letting you go"HAP says. "I've lost you once."Dad adds."I'm not going to loose you again,I time I'll fight for you." Tears overwhelm me. "I'm sorry,for all I've done to you antony."dad says."I'm so so sorry." "Dad. Papa."I you for coming for me.."

If I could change, I would. Take back the pain,I would.  
Retrace every wrong move made, I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would.  
If I could Take all the shame to the grave,I would.

A blast ring out. My fathers fall. No! I scream, in vain. I watch in horror as the fall. "No." I whimper catches catches Papa. Both Eugene flies to them. Tootie and that Tuner kid was with them. They both send a blast to and . If it wasn't for me sanderson would be able to why was hey fighting to protect me. .to save me.

If I could change, I would. Take back the pain,I would.  
Retrace every wrong move made, I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would.  
I could Take all the shame to the grave.

End of anderson's POV,  
Sanderson's POV

I glare up at my father. Seething rage fill me. To the point my eye's glow red I feel my wing rise and separate. Giving shape to a second pair. These new pair were fairy wings. I rise and char at my father. At least the bastard who sired me. I see AntiAnderson to the same with his uncle.I don't care how this bastard got reborn. I was going to send his hateful ass straight back to hell.

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside.  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced.  
It so much simpler then change.

I wasn't going to denie who I am any more. To hell with fitting in. I was half fairy and proud os in. I was Proud to have the same bicolored eyes me REAL father has. I was proud to be out of my damn mind. I was proud to be gay." You should have stayed in hell." I tell ."The worlds better of without you," just sneers as my fire syth clashes with his blade."That's what the whole magic verse says about you. He scoff." I'm going to do what I should have done when I first laid eyes on you.." I'm shoved back wards. I can only stare in horror.

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's easier to go  
then face all this pain here all alone

pulls his blade from Timmy's side."Timmy." I gasp.  
T..To..Tommy." TImmy coughs and falls. I blast and dive after please gods no. Not him. Please don't take my Timmy away from me. I need him to live. To exist. I catch him mid air. He was hurt badly."Hang On TimmY Please hang on." I sob.

It's easier to Run.

I feel a power rush from behind me. I look up to see dad charge at . Is eyes were the same as mine. I never seen his like that. Then again. He loved Timmy. He was fighting to protect his grand child. His son. . Me.

If I could change, I would. Take back the pain,I would.  
Retrace every wrong move made.

Tootie rushes to my side."I secured the door." She says. Eugene and AntiEugene are Guarding them" I nod to here. Antianderson comes to my side,holding a wounded anderson. His wings looked shredded.I look up at our fathers locked in a heated battle. Nether side giving a inch.

It's easier to go.

End of Sanderson's POV, HP's POV

I start to get pushes back. I back into somebody." Hey,Pixie me,watch it."HAP remarks."You too." I reply We both were losing. "If this keep up,we're all dead." I remark. "so loan me some of your power."HAP replies."And in return I'll give you some of my." I look at him."You mean combine power?" I ask."it's the only way." He says. "I know we hurt each other in the past. But we must trust each other if we're to have a future." I nod and blend my power with his. They seem to feed of each other and magnify ."

If I could change, I would. Take back the pain,I would.  
Retrace every wrong move made, I would

We use our power to send a comrades home for medical attention. As soon as we do brutes swarm the room. "Looks like we'll have to slug our way home."AntiMe says." Hah No sweat." I replies. "Your never leaving here alive." Sanderson shouts" We'll see about that." AntiMe and I say in unison.

If I could stand up and take the blame, I would.  
I could Take all the shame to the grave.

End Of HP"S POV

*the song is easier to run,Linkin park*


End file.
